Song of the Heart Redux (G Arc)
by zeroblackdragon15
Summary: (Story adopted from Ada1229) "Believe in the song of your heart." Finé's words on that day continue to drive Hibiki forwards. This is my view on how Symphogear G would have changed if Hibiki had been warned of the FIS' attack on the Queens of Music concert, as well as their plans for world domination. Pairings in Chapter 3; Interlude 2 uploaded 3/9/2018.
1. Prologue

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome to the first chapter of this Symphogear Fanfic, "Song of the Heart: Redux". Before we begin, I'd like to give thanks to the original author of this story, Aya1229, for giving me permission to adopt this story and continue it from where she left off. As stated in the original, this story is one that takes place before and during the second season of the series, Symphogear G. And as mentioned before in the original piece, THIS IS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR. That is the only warning you'll get. Now then, let's get to it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear. It is owned by those who own it.**

 **Acknowledgments: Again, I would like to offer my thanks to the author of the original piece, "Song of the Heart", Aya1229. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to adopt your work, and I hope that it lives up to the standards that you have in mind for it.**

Sung parts are in Italics. This will only really be used for this chapter. In the future, I'll focus more on the actual action taking place in the moment.

'Insert phrase here'=thoughts

 **Prologue**

 _(Hibiki POV)_

I always knew that I would have to give everything up one day, whether it was my friends, family, or my life. After all, that's the cost of protecting those that I care about. That didn't make leaving them any easier though. Still, I did what my heart told me was necessary to protect them. Let me explain.

It all started during the lunar attack. Finé, even after having been defeated, just refused to give up on her plans. She even brought the part of the moon that Kadingir had blasted off hurtling towards the Earth. I made some silly speech where I asked her to tell her future body that she doesn't need power and asked her to help everyone hold hands in the future, as I would not be able to tell them that myself. I entrusted her with the future, as I needed to go protect the world of the present. I was fully expecting to die that day, and she realized that. Her response, her last song to me, has stuck with me to this day.

"Believe in the song of your heart," she said.

Those words, along with Miku's encouragement of course, gave me the strength to do what I needed to do. I needed to fly up and break the moon piece. And as I took off and sang what I thought would be my swan song, I truly thought I would do it alone. Soaring through the clouds, I began to sing.

 _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Fin_ _é_ _el Balal Zizzl._

 _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Fin_ _é_ _el zizzl._

As I moved into position to sacrifice myself to stop the moon from falling, I thought I would be doing this alone. But was I ever proven wrong. When Chris-chan and Tsubasa-san joined me, it was a great surprise, although it probably shouldn't have been. Together, Tsubasa-san flanking me to my right, and Chris-chan to my left, we sang the strongest climax song we had performed and destroyed the falling part of the moon together, our attacks obliterating the falling rock.

It was after that though that things started to go…badly, I guess? See, the explosion knocked all three of us out. And while I was unconscious, I dreamed that I was floating through space alone, when a voice got my attention.

"You know, that stunt you just pulled reminds me an awful lot of someone," the voice said. It sounded so familiar; looking to my right, I saw someone I didn't think I would ever see again. Not since that day two years prior.

"It takes a lot of guts to sing your heart out, to empty yourself through your song when you know that you'll likely die," Kanade (or was it the ghost of Kanade?) spoke, floating up to me while wearing her ZweiWing concert dress.

"Kanade-san? What is this place? Why are you here? Thank you so much for saving me that time," I said, looking at her with an appreciative smile on my face. "It was thanks to you that I was able to meet and become friends with Chris-chan and Tsubasa-san. And it was that day that inspired me to apply to Lydian."

Kanade smile before replying. "Glad to see that my stupid idea allowed for you to not only live, but also to put my _Gungnir_ to good use. Protecting others, helping others, despite my initial drive for vengeance against the Noise, is something that I felt was important once I obtained my Symphogear."

My eyes widened at this revelation. Kanade-san and I were more similar than I thought. "Err…Kanade-san, where is this?"

Kanade shook her head before grabbing my hand. "This place is your dreamscape. You're not dead, just unconscious. However, that's not why I'm here," she said, a sad smile slowly emerging onto her face. "Unfortunately, your fight isn't over yet."

My jaw dropped at this. My fight wasn't over? "How is that possible? We defeated Finé and stopped the falling moon! Why can't we just live a normal life?"

Kanade frowned, contemplating for a moment before she spoke. "While you may have defeated Finé and stopped her plan, there are those who would wish to finish her work. And they are willing to go much farther than Finé was."

I couldn't believe it. People who would go further than Finé? She destroyed the place I called home, almost killed Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan, put Miku and my other friends in danger, and almost caused the moon to fall on the world!

"These people…they are part of a group that wants to bring about the end of the world. And they're willing to go to any lengths to do so," Kanade spoke, a bitter tone to her voice.

"Kanade-san…why can't people understand each other? What could they do that could be worse than destroying the moon?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

Kanade again smiled sadly as a sphere of light the size of my body appeared next to her, before starting to show images of what was to come.

"What you are seeing now will happen if you can't protect those you care about, Hibiki-chan."

And they were some scary images. Tsubasa-san was fighting someone in a dark version of my _Gungnir_ , before being attacked and overwhelmed by two other dark Symphogear users along with the spear-user. Chris-chan fighting off a swarm of noise on a ship but being clearly outnumbered. A floating continent rising out of the ocean before causing ships to crumple like soda cans. A monster fighting and nearly killing Chris-chan and Tsubasa-san. Noise attacking Miku and the other girls in my class while walking to Flower. Those images and others were haunting.

"There has to be something that I can do…Kanade-san, what can I do to prevent this? What should I do?" I asked, tears slowly falling from my eyes, before Kanade wrapped me into a hug.

"Well, what does your heart tell you? It hasn't led you wrong before, Hibiki-chan," she said, smiling at me kindly. I nodded, before closing my eyes and listening to the sound of my heartbeat. It didn't take long for me to reach my decision.

"I can't allow them to get hurt…I have to protect them…I have to protect all of them," I said, a resolute look in my eyes as I met Kanade's. "Even if it means having to stop it from happening by myself…I can't let anyone else get hurt. Not Miku, Not Tsubasa-san, not Chris-chan, Genjuro-shishou, or anyone else. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they got hurt or were killed because of this!"

Kanade laughed heartily at this, before rustling my hair. "You're becoming more and more like me every day, Hibiki-chan," she said. What came next is something that I will never forget.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, Hibiki-chan. I think that there's a reason for that. If I would have been lucky enough to know you longer, I would have been happy to call you my sister. I would be happy to do so now."

As I registered the shock of this, Kanade pulled me closer and kissed my forehead gently, before she let go. My face felt heated at her next words.

"It's time for you to wake up, Hibiki-chan. I know that you'll follow your heart and keep living," she said, before disappearing, leaving many questions unanswered in my head. But before I could answer those, my eyes opened as I found myself falling.

'Falling…I've got to try to land safely,' I thought, looking around to get my bearings. I noticed Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan falling next to me, still unconscious. 'I've gotta catch them; at this rate, if we hit the ground…how can I protect them and the others from the upcoming threat if I don't catch them here?'

Flipping in the air so that I was falling feet-first while continuing to watch my two comrades, I used my gear to minimize impact, bouncing between a pair of buildings to slow myself down before landing softly.

"Gotta get there…gotta catch Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan," I said, not letting the exhaustion of the day's events get to me as I leapt back up, catching first Chris-chan, then Tsubasa-san and setting the unconscious duo down in a nearby alleyway one at a time. Looking around, the area seemed deserted enough, as I then activated the trackers on their Symphogear suits so that the commander could find them easily.

"Sorry for the bad landing you two…and sorry for what I'm about to do," I said, before looking downwards as I whispered. "Chris-chan, even though we didn't really become friends until recently, I still think of you as my friend. And you may not even think of me as such yourself yet, but I think of you as one. I'm sorry we won't get to become better friends." With that, I leaned down and kissed her forehead and gave her a brief hug, before turning to Tsubasa-san.

"Tsubasa-san…You're the one who helped me figure out what my armed gear was. You were a mentor to me, maybe even like the older sister I never had. You are a great friend, and I'm sorry that as your partner I couldn't live up to your expectations. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do," I whispered to her, kissing her forehead gently and hugging her briefly as well before standing up and turning away. As my symphogear dissolved back into my body, I looked back to them, knowing that I wouldn't see them for at least a few months.

"Thank you, you two…for everything…for being there with me…" I whispered, before running out of the alley determined to live by those words Finé told me in her final song.

" **Believe in the song of your heart."**

 **End Prologue**  


 **Author's Postscript: And that's the start of the story. My goal is to post new chapters as often as I can. See you next time.-ZBD15  
**


	2. G Chapter 1: Return and a Warning

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". As stated before, I would like to say thanks to the author of the original story, Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt this story and continue from where she left off with it. This chapter is another big exposition chapter, further setting the stage for when we actually get into Symphogear G's actual storyline. Also as stated last chapter, this story is for those who have seen Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Now, let's get started.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert Thought Here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback is in italics_

 **Chapter 1: Return of a Heroine and a Warning**

 _ **2 Years after Kadingir Incident-4 hours to Showtime**_

Ogawa Shinji was never the type of person to hide things from others, especially not from his favorite client Kazanari Tsubasa. In fact, as he looked out over the stage being assembled for Tsubasa's concert that night, he wondered why he was being so hesitant about this. He was worried though. He had a new client, one who had specifically asked for him, and had specifically met with him directly. Only he knew her true identity: Tachibana Hibiki, supposedly dead after destroying the falling moon. And despite his telling her that all of her friends miss her dearly, she had asked him to keep her identity a complete secret.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Shinji sighed, before heading out to oversee final preparations for that night's duet concert between Tsubasa and the rising star from the west, Maria Cadenzavna Eve. And as he did, he thought back to that day six months prior, when Hibiki had made her presence known.

 _ **6 months earlier**_

 _It was a dreary, rainy day in Tokyo. Shinji was sick at home that day, as he had spent the night before in the rain overseeing Tsubasa's outdoors recital. While that would normally not be a big deal, he had lent her his only umbrella, leaving him without his own. Unfortunately for him, by the time he had gotten back inside he had gotten soaked, his damp clothes doing him no good as they chilled his skin. There was no doubt that he was fighting a head cold._

 _So Shinji found himself stuck in bed wrapped in his covers, a steaming hot cup of partially-eaten instant noodles sitting on his nightstand next to him alongside a box of tissues._

" _I need to thank Tsubasa for bringing these by and heating these up for me in the Microwave before she had to go back to Lydian," Shinji said, sniffling into a tissue before reaching over and grabbing the cup noodles. Just as he was about to continue eating the precious soup however, his cell phone rang, causing him to reach over and hit the talk button almost instinctively, his Bluetooth headset springing to life immediately._

" _Hello?"_

" _Mr. Ogawa," the secretary at the music company he worked as a manager for spoke. "I know that you aren't feeling well today, and I apologize for interrupting your rest. However, I have a new client here. She specifically requested you to be her manager, which is fine. But when she asked to meet with you and I told her that you were at home on a sick day, she said that she'd come to see you. I was about to tell her your address, but she cut me off, stating that she already knew you and where you lived..."_

 _Shinji stopped her there, his eyes raised in concern. There weren't many people that knew him who were even possibly looking into joining the music industry, not after that day under the destroyed Kadingir._

" _W-wait, hold on. Did she at least leave a name?"_

 _At this, the secretary paused, and there was the sound of papers being shuffled in the background. After what seemed like an eternity to Shinji, his secretary finally spoke up._

" _Oh yes," she said, causing the tension in the air to melt. "Although she requested that the company not use her real name, it was a Tachibana Hibiki."_

 _At this, Shinji froze. As far as anyone in Section Two knew, Hibiki had died when the three Symphogear users destroyed the falling chunk of the moon. After a few minutes, he finally found his voice._

" _Alright…I'll take her," he said, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. Then the secretary spoke._

" _She said that she thought you would say that. She's on her way to see you now, Shinji," the secretary stated. "Hopefully you feel better soon; Kazanari-san's new single comes out later this month."_

" _Thanks; I'll do my best," Shinji said, hitting the –End Call- button on his phone and setting it back down on his nightstand, before a knock on the door got his attention. Dragging himself out of bed and wrapping himself in his blankets, he walked from his bedroom to his front door and opened it. When he saw no one there, he stepped further out into the hallway before looking to his right, towards where the elevators would be. Just then, coming from the opposite direction, a gentle voice spoke up._

" _Shouldn't you be in bed, Ogawa-san?"_

 _Shinji's eyes widened at the familiar voice, before turning around and seeing an individual he never thought he would see again. Leaning against the wall, eyes closed and a set of orange and black headphones hanging around her neck was Tachibana Hibiki._

 _Now age 17, she was taller than he remembered and more mature looking. She had grown her hair out and it was now a fiery red, pulled back into a simple ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder. While her skin was a bit dirty and her clothes a bit damp from the rain, she now wore an orange blouse with a red blazer over it, with her old Lydian Academy skirt barely covering her thighs as an old and worn pair of orange and black running shoes adorned her feet._

 _Face shadowed by a baseball cap, she stepped away from the wall she leaned on, revealing a final change: a completed relic of Gungnir hanging from her neck as a necklace, similar to Ame no Habakiri for Tsubasa or Ichival for Chris. This was a surprise; the last time Shinji had seen her, Hibiki only had Gungnir's fragments inside of her body, slowly merging with her being._

" _Hibiki! Where have you been," Shinji spoke, the first of a million different questions racing through his mind. At this, Hibiki just chuckled, almost as if she had been expecting that._

" _What, no "Hi, Hibiki?" Ogawa-san, I'm surprised at you," she spoke, before a smile came onto her face. "To answer your question though, I've been training and following my heart, just as Kanade would have told_ _me to before she died." She then looked at Shinji with a sheepish smile on her face, before suddenly becoming more serious. "Um…Can I come in? There are things that I want to discuss with you."_

 _Shinji blinked, before nodding and moving aside to allow her inside._

" _Ah…yes, please do come in," he said, holding the door open for the young woman, who walked in and sat down on the nearer couch, slightly fidgeting briefly as Shinji sat down on the other couch across from her, a coffee table between them. Hibiki then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking Shinji in the eye as she spoke._

" _Ogawa-san, I can only ask you so much and tell you so much today. But before we begin, I need you to promise me something," she spoke, a bit of angst coming into her voice. Shinji raised an eyebrow at this, before speaking in kind._

" _And that would be?"_

 _Hibiki smiled a bit sadly, before gathering her resolve and speaking in no uncertain terms._

" _Don't tell the others that I'm around."_

 _Shinji was stunned at this. It was the complete opposite of what he had expected from the girl in front of him. After taking a few minutes of silence to gather himself, he finally spoke._

" _Hibiki, what do you mean? Why shouldn't I tell them that you're alive? Everyone has been missing you! They thought you were…"_

" _Dead, right?" The 17 year old, a saddened look on her face, said. "Ogawa-san, after we destroyed the moon, I spoke with Kanade's spirit while I was unconscious. She told me that something's going to happen and that if I don't do something then…" she trailed off, a far-off look in her eyes._

" _Then what, Hibiki? Miku was so devastated that she could barely speak for a month afterwards. Why didn't you let any of us know?" Hibiki then spoke quietly._

" _I didn't want to be found, Ogawa-san. Do you know what Kanade told me that day?"_

 _Shinji frowned at this, before shaking his head and allowing Hibiki to speak up. She took a deep breath, before speaking with conviction in her voice._

" _Ogawa-san, she asked me what my heart told me, and that it had never led me wrong before. At that time, my answer was that I had to do something, and that I had to protect everyone. Even if it meant that I had to do so by myself…I won't let anyone get hurt any more. I still feel that way, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anyone got hurt. So please, Ogawa-san. Please don't tell anyone that I'm around."_

 _At this, Shinji made an understanding face, before speaking slowly. After two years, it appears as though Hibiki hadn't really changed that much. After a moment, he spoke up._

" _Well, what is it that you're trying to protect us from, Hibiki?"_

 _The now-redhead sighed, before shaking her head at this question._

" _Unfortunately, I can't answer that. You'll see when it happens though," Hibiki said with a sense of finality. Before Shinji could even say anything further, she changed the subject. "On to other things, like what else was on my paperwork I gave the secretary," the now smiling girl said, pulling out a mask in the form of a cloud and holding it to her face. "My stage name will be Sora…"_

 _At that point, Shinji sneezed, causing Hibiki to pause and laugh sheepishly before smiling._

" _My my, I guess that will have to wait. Let's not talk about work while you're still sick, okay Ogawa-san?"_

 _With those words, Hibiki got up and helped Shinji get back to his own bed before letting him rest._

 _ **Present Day, 2 years after Kadingir Incident**_

Thinking back to that day brought a smile to Shinji's face. He woke up the next day feeling 100% better than he had the day Hibiki returned. In fact, he's felt really good ever since.

"Whatever she put into my food that day did the trick," Shinji mused, as he watched the sound technicians begin their initial sound tests. He even hired her as his house-sitter after he recovered. 'Okay, more like she offered me that in exchange for my becoming her manager,' he thought, his face a mask of passive observance. Still, Shinji was worried about the girl. 'Hibiki never felt as though she had to take everything onto her own shoulders before. Is whatever it was she saw so bad that she thinks Chris, Tsubasa, and everyone else will suffer if they're involved?'

He was then shaken from his thoughts by the sight of the very girl he'd been musing about walking into the stadium, wearing a fresh orange hoodie with its hood up along with a pair of black jeans and her usual cloud mask. It didn't take long for "Sora" to pick him out of the crowd, and she came walking over to join him.

"I'm surprised that you're here already, "Sora". What brings you here so early?" Shinji said, looking at his latest musical protégé with curiosity on his face. She looked up at him, as if broken from her musings.

"Don't worry, Ogawa-san. I'm only here to wish Tsubasa-san luck for tonight's performance," she whispered, a cheerful tone entering her voice. And while her words seemed to take some of Shinji's edge off, the entry of one of the stars of the upcoming performance that night approached, fresh out of the makeup room.

"Hmm? Who is this, Ogawa-san?" Tsubasa Kazanari said, her face inquisitive as she spoke with the calmness that years of training had drilled into her. At this, Hibiki wavered a bit before smiling and speaking in her stage voice.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kazanari-san. I'm one of Ogawa-san's newest clients. I thought you'd have heard of me by now from him, but my name is Sora," she said, a blush coming onto her face under her mask.

"Oh yes, that's right. I remember him telling me about you, how you have so much vocal talent. I'm surprised that you're here this early before the show. What brings you here this early?" the blue-haired heroine asked. "After all, there's still a long time before the show starts."

"Oh, well…I'm here to see the show tonight. I've always been a fan of your music, as well as your partner Amou Kanade's. You're both such an inspiration to me and my music," Hibiki said, keeping her voice in stage voice as much as possible while still blushing. While at first Shinji thought that Tsubasa would get upset over the mention of Kanade's name, her reaction laid his fears to rest as she smiled and bowed.

"It is a great honor to be a fellow singer's inspiration, and I'm sure that Kanade would have felt the same. I really hope that you enjoy the show tonight, and that we can perform on the same stage in the future sometime," Tsubasa said, before reaching out and shaking Hibiki's hand, which was returned in kind. "Good luck and I hope that you enjoy the concert tonight, Sora-san." With that, she walked off, leaving Shinji and Hibiki backstage by themselves.

Hibiki's next words, however, would send shivers down his spine. Once Tsubasa had left the area, she spoke in a quiet tone of voice:

 **"It begins tonight, so be on your guard Ogawa-san. And once it does, you will have your own role to play."**

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Author's Postscript: That was a lengthy one. We're about to get into the action of the season itself, so it should crank up from here. Hopefully you enjoyed, and leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome! See you next time!-ZBD15**


	3. G Chapter 2: Descending Storm (Part 1)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux", and welcome to the actual main plot of Symphogear G! As usual, I would like to offer thanks to the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt this story and make it my own. As stated, today we begin the main season itself, and the changes will begin to show. We finally get into the action proper, and oh will there be some shocks for certain people today. _**Please note that I will be using altered lyrics for Hibiki's "Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigiri Shimete" battle song**_. The altered lyrics definitely fit this new and improved Hibiki. Also, this is the first appearance of the Symphogear armor in this fic; for the most part, the armors will be the same as in the season itself, with a few exceptions which will be stated when they appear. You can Google them if you need to see them. Now then: let's get to it. Showtime!

 **Review Replies: One review, but asks about pairings. Pairings have started to be figured out, but have not been finalized.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 2: Descending Storm (Part 1)**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"It is a great honor to be a fellow singer's inspiration, and I'm sure that Kanade would have felt the same. I really hope that you enjoy the show tonight, and that we can perform on the same stage in the future sometime," Tsubasa said, before reaching out and shaking Hibiki's hand, which was returned in kind. "Good luck and I hope that you enjoy the concert tonight, Sora-san." With that, she walked off, leaving Shinji and Hibiki backstage by themselves._

 _Hibiki's next words, however, would send shivers down his spine. Once Tsubasa had left the area, she spoke in a quiet tone of voice:_

 _"It begins tonight, so be on your guard Mr. Ogawa. And once it does, you will have your own role to play."_

 _ **Unknown Time, Unknown Location**_

 _The lab was ablaze, both literally and figuratively. Computers, desks, cabinets, everything was on fire. No matter where she turned, it was inescapable. The destruction was catastrophic. And as she walked forwards, the sweltering heat was nearly overwhelming._

" _Serena? Serena! Where are you?" she cried, making her way carefully through the rubble and broken glass scattered all over the floor. It was bad enough that one close friend had left today, taking with her_ _ **THAT**_ _which was important for the future. It would be even worse if she lost Serena too._

 _As she rounded the corner, she finally saw her. A girl dressed in white stood in the center of the room, rubble seemingly cleared aside almost as if by some cosmic force. And despite the chaos and destruction surrounding her, she continued to sing her angelic tune._

" _Serena! Serena! We have to get out of here! This place…it's going to explode at this rate," she cried. As if to emphasize this, an explosion occurred behind her, causing her to wince at the heat from the fresh blast as it rushed past her back like a tide at the beach._

 _The girl in the center of the seemingly angelic circle turned around and looked at her. The girl, now identified as Serena, looked as though she had seen better days. Her clothes covered in cuts and soaked in blood likely to be her own, she continued to sing with a smile on her face. Her tears a mixture of blood and water, she continued singing with that smile, despite seemingly knowing how this will all end._

 _And just when she started to reach out for Serena to try to pull her towards her and leave this hellish place, she heard it. The roof had finally begun to give way under the heat and was about to crash on top of her. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed to the ground by an older woman in her forties, shielding her and saving her as the roof collapsed on where she had just been standing. Wincing, she looked up to where Serena was supposed to be standing, only to find her missing, almost gone to the flames._

" _Serena…SERENA!"_

 _ **Studio, Tokyo, 1 week prior to Showtime**_

"Maria! Hey, the shoot is about to start!"

Maria Cadenzavna Eve opened her eyes before turning towards the door of her dressing room where her assistant waited. 'That dream again…' she thinks, getting out of her chair and tossing her pale pink hair over her shoulder before looking at the mirror for one last check on her makeup.

"It's been a year and a half, and yet I can't stop having those dreams," she whispered, finally pleased with her appearance as she headed towards the stage for her shoot. It was the day before the biggest concert event of the year, a global concert on the 2 year anniversary of the Kadingir Incident. And this shoot was the final promotional shoot for that concert for her. She had to focus.

"Man, Maria-san looks beautiful, just as much as ever," a female staff member states as Maria walks by, heading towards the stage for her shoot. Others nodded in agreement, causing Maria to smile. 'If only they knew…' she thought as she finally reached the stage, nodding her consent at the director as she prepared to sing. The music finally started, the lights flashing their different colors as Maria lost herself in "Dark Oblivion".

 _ **Between Tokyo and Nagoya, 4:45 am, Day of Concert**_

"AACHOO!" Yukine Chris sneezed, before rubbing her nose with her sleeve and taking a sip of cocoa. Now age 18 and two years removed from the Kadingir incident, she was viewed as one of the more important members of Section 2, trusted to carry out any sort of mission required.

"But why did I have to be assigned to this mission on _today_ of all days," she spoke quietly while keeping her eyes open outside of her train window. Chris was acting as an escort along with another 20 security guards and Tomosato Aoi. Their mission? To escort the relic that had opened the door for the Noise to enter the world, The Staff of Solomon, to a US Military base nearby for safekeeping, along with Dr. John Wayne Vercingetorix. "As much as I love peaceful times now, it's still hard to believe it's been two years already..."

Suddenly alarms started going off within the train, causing Chris to jump to her feet. The sounds of gunfire from the train and the tracer fire outside of her window could only mean one thing: the Noise had come, just as expected in the mission briefing.

"Didn't expect it to be easy," Chris said, running out into the hallway. Above the train, green noise looking like hawks dive-bombed at the turrets mounted on the rearmost cars, untouched by the tracer rounds and bullets that passed right through them. Unfortunately for those manning the turrets, the noise pierced the turrets with almost comical ease, destroying one and killing the security person manning it. The other turret was not as lucky; the noise pierced through, but didn't cause it to detonate, as the guard inside was quickly turned into the carbon ash Noise attacks were notorious for.

The explosion of the turret shook the train heavily, sending Aoi and Dr. Ver stumbling into the wall of the train car they were in. As Chris entered the room, another explosion shook the train, sending Chris into the wall as another turret was destroyed.

"Why didn't Genjurou think of them even POSSIBLY trying to destroy the train with the cane in it?" she cursed, climbing back to her feet before looking at Aoi for a confirmation that the doctor was alright.

"We thought they would come, but not in these numbers," she said, turning to Dr. Ver, who looked almost frightened. "We need to get you to the front of the train, doctor. That's probably the only safe spot left."

The Doctor nodded, clutching the case containing the Staff of Solomon tightly to him as they made their way forwards, entering the gap between cars as Aoi spoke with Section 2 Headquarters. While this was occurring, the doctor began to speak.

"After the Kadingir incident, the Japanese government released the Sakurai Theory data tow the world. And while most of it is still more complex than is understood, the theory at least is that if we use this, the arc scepter known as the Staff of Solomon, we can possibly find a new way to fight the global catastrophe known as the noise," he said as they entered the cab next to the front of the train, pointing to the case he was carrying. "Fascinating, yes?"

"That thing…" Chris said, fists clenched in anger as she glared at the doctor. "The Staff of Solomon…no one should mess with that thing. Not after what it caused, the price that was paid…" she trailed off, shaking with visible rage.

Doctor Ver and Aoi looked at Chris almost in shock. Aoi knew about the price paid. Two years previously, one of their own, someone that Chris had barely gotten to know at that time had paid the ultimate price to stop the moon from falling at the end of the Kadingir incident. Tachibana Hibiki had left an impact on the snow-haired girl; although she didn't want to admit to it, Chris admired the courage it took to be willing to help others no matter the cost. It had changed her, causing her to try to be more open to Hibiki's friends at school.

"Not like I can talk about it, though," Chris muttered, looking to the floor.

"Chris, you still blame yourself, don't you…" Aoi said, walking over and giving Chris a hug before receiving further orders form headquarters. "Yes, commander, I'll tell her now."

"No need for you to tell me that, Aoi-san. I figured it was about time," Chris said, reaching up to her neck and pulling her relic, _Ichaival_ , out from under her blouse. "Besides, I have some anger to work out on those bastards anyways."

Aoi nodded. She knew that on the anniversary of Moonfall, or as it approached, a lot of those who knew Hibiki became stressed and a bit on edge. They were all still in High School after all, even Tsubasa, who had taken almost a year off from school to try not to think about what had happened.

"Go get them, Yukine-san."

Chris nodded, before closing her eyes and beginning to sing.

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron..."_

Suddenly Chris was surrounded by a sphere of crimson energy, and in a flash, she stood clad in her familiar symphogear armor. Aoi saluted her and Ver looked at her with a grim smile on his face, before she leapt upwards through the ceiling. Immediately upon bursting through the ceiling, Chris opened fire on the swarm of Noise, taking out numerous enemies with energy arrows fired from her crossbows.

"This is for you, Tachibana… **Billion Maiden**!" she cried, her crossbows transforming into a pair of double-barreled Gatling guns as big as she is before she opened fire. The attack tore into the enemy ranks, blasting dozens of Noise out of the sky and out of the fight. Still more seemed to take their place, and Chris smirked at this as she returned the Gatlings to their normal crossbow state.

"If they think that numbers will help then they're wrong! Could be easier if Tsubasa-san was here though," she said, her back-mounted wings almost spawning dozens of missiles out of nowhere before a targeting visor dropped over her eyes, almost locking her missiles on to the noise.

"Eat this, bastards! **MEGADETH PARTY**!" Chris called out, as her missiles fired out, fully locked onto individual enemies. And as the explosions filled the sky with the fireworks of Noise exploding from her missiles, Chris saw something strange out of the corner of her eye.

"What the…a motorcycle rider? What are they doing trying to ride next to the train?" she asked, her curiosity causing her to pay more attention to the newcomer than to the fight. The newcomer was riding an orange and black motorcycle, and as the sun began to rise you could see the sun reflect off of its rider's orange and while jacket. 'That type of bike, it reminds me of Tsubasa-san's bike…' Chris thought, halting her crossbow fire briefly. This would nearly cost her, as a half dozen noise changed shape from birds of prey into drill-like missiles that launched directly at her.

"Chris! Look out!" Aoi called into Chris' earpiece, looking up from the opposite side of the train as the Noise approached. While this got her attention and she turned to face the noise, she wasn't going to be able to dodge in time.

"Damnit…Tsubasa-san, Miku-san, I'm sorry I couldn't be there…"Chris said, angry at herself for getting distracted. And then she heard a voice that she didn't think she would ever hear again, one that she thought was lost two years prior.

" _Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron_... _"_

Chris' eyes widened in sheer shock as the motorcycle rider leapt off of her motorcycle into the air, before being surrounded by an Orange Sphere of light. 'Impossible…it can't be…' ran through Chris' mind as the orange sphere faded, revealing Tachibana Hibiki in her symphogear armor. Her armor had gone through a few changes since Chris had last seen it; she had added a long white scarf that flared out behind her on her left and right, and her pile bunker gauntlets had changed drastically to where they now almost seemed streamlined with mini-rocket engines built in. And those engines flared up, as Hibiki proceeded to punch the rapidly-approaching noise out of the sky, all six crumbling to ash immediately after she hit them before landing with her back to Chris, her now free-flowing red hair flowing to mid-back framed by her orange headphones.

(Insert Hibiki Fight song: "Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigiri Shimete" *ALTERED LYRICS*)

"Hi-Hi-Hibiki?" was all Chris could get out, before Hibiki turned and started to sing as she leapt into the air at another group of noise, the mini-rockets in her gauntlets firing.

- _A fist with a person's soul, the essence of the flames of war. I unleash my full power 3, 2, 1, 0!_ -

Hibiki unleashed a ferocious spinning punch into the side of a larger noise that had been approaching, then screamed back to Chris as she proceeded to flip kick another noise that had been sneaking up from behind in Chris' disbelief at Hibiki being alive.

"Chris-chan, we don't have time to be just standing there right now. We can talk later, okay?" Chris looked at her with a look of both gratitude and anger at those words. 'Since when has she been this calm?'

"Tachibana…I'll show you!" Chris then proceeded to change her crossbows into another weapon entirely, as they lengthened and summoned a pair of large spikes on each. She then fired them into the sky above the swarm of Noise, before they separated into countless energy bolts and rained down onto the unsuspecting Noise. " **GIGA ZEPPELIN**!"

- _A single straight line, the shortest path, their happiness shows the way. Why does it have to be me? In this path unwalked there is no answer. These limits are only yours_ -

Hibiki smirked before leaping back into the air and spinning around in a full spin kick to take out another five or six noise. Her gauntlets' rockets then fired again, propelling her into another group. 'Fast…' Chris thought, amazed at the speed and the control Hibiki showed, weaving through and around the sheer numbers.

"Chris, what's going on up there?" Aoi said through Chris' headset, unaware of Hibiki's return. This caused her to blush in embarrassment before recalling her Gatlings out.

"Uh…nothing, nothing at all!" Chris said before she opened fire, continually aiming at other groups from where Hibiki was fighting. 'Damnit Hibiki, we'd better have that conversation later!' she though, shooting down even more noise.

- _My heart shakes the world, my heart sings fiery. Calm and chill, my mind is set, even if it costs me my life. I feel the warmth of their hands in mine; I have no regrets at all. Just look at the future, stand proud as a flower, and you'll surely be reborn as one!_ -

Hibiki landed back on the train next to Chris, before flashing her a smile.

"It's fine, Chris-chan, it's totally fine. Still plenty of them to go. Not enough of them though," she said, flashing her familiar smile, one that caused Chris to blush before her earpiece came to life again.

"Chris, HQ states that the leader is definitely coming quickly," Aoi said, causing Chris to jump before refocusing.

"Right…understood. I think I see it now," she said, before taking aim with her Gatlings and opening fire. The leader of the noise weaved through Chris' stream of firepower, dodging most of it and barely being affected by the rest. "Damn thing, just DIE ALREADY!" she screamed, pouring more firepower onto it as it approached.

"I've got this, Chris-chan," Hibiki said, leaping into the air and throwing a rocket-propelled punch directly at the nose of the Noise, to little effect before she bounced back towards Chris, landing somewhat gracefully after flipping in midair.

"Got any other bright ideas, Einstein?" Chris asked, almost teasing Hibiki. For the first time in two years, she almost felt like things were normal…and she enjoyed that feeling. For her part though, Hibiki looked towards the front of the train, her eyes widening before she looked down at the roof of the car they stood on.

"Chris-chan, come here!" Hibiki cried out over the rushing winds. She then punched the roof of the train, ripping open a hole in the roof just wide enough for the two of them just as Chris arrived.

"Hibiki, what's going…oh, shit," Chris said, finally noticing the onrushing tunnel they were about to crash into. Her mind then went blank as Hibiki grabbed her arm, pulling Chris towards her. "Wait a sec, Hibiki, what are you-"

"Hold on," the now redhead said, before hugging Chris closely and leaping into the newly-formed hole just before the train entered the tunnel above them. They had gone inside of the train itself, where Hibiki then let go, causing the snow-haired girl to fall to the floor in surprise. Hibiki then went towards the back end of the car.

"What was that for? And where are you going, Miss Heroine?" Chris asked, following closely as Hibiki proceeded to the gap in cars between the car they landed in and another car. Hibiki just turned and grinned before refocusing on her target; the connector between the two cars.

"Chris-chan…stay back please. I'm gonna try something I saw in Sensei's training manuals a couple years ago," Hibiki said, before punching through the connector holding the cars together and leaping down to shove them apart. After sending the car away from the rest of the train, she then leapt off the car Chris was on, landing and pulling an arm back.

- _I want to protect you all; I do all in my power. My heart shakes the world! My heart sings fiery! Calm and chill, my mind is set! Even if it costs me my life, I feel the warmth of their hands in mine. I have no regrets at all. Just look at the future, stand proud as a flower, and you'll surely be reborn as one!_ -

(End Hibiki Insert song)

Chris then watched as Hibiki's right gauntlet seemed to spark with raw power as a red handle snapped into place. 'What is she doing…'Chris thought, as Hibiki then exploded forwards out of her stance, the rockets on her gauntlets flaring as she spun completely around twice before delivering a punch right to the train car they had detached…just as the leader Noise started to emerge from it. The next thing Chris saw was an explosion filling the tunnel heading the other way, but almost no sign of Hibiki within.

"She'd better not have died this time," Chris whispered to herself, before seeing Hibiki's silhouette in the smoke briefly as the train turned the corner away from the tunnel. That brief glimpse though was enough, strangely. "Still a surprise after two years…But why now? Why not sooner? Hibiki, what are you hiding?"

 _ **US Military Base, near Nagoya, 10 hours to Showtime**_

"With this, your mission is complete. Thank you for protecting the doctor and the relic," the sergeant said as he extended his hand to Aoi. Behind him, the Doctor nodded in agreement while the small group of soldiers saluted towards Aoi and Chris.

"Thank you, sir," Aoi said, bowing respectfully before shaking his hand. The group had managed to reach their destination, and had handed over the Staff of Solomon in the hopes that doing so would lead to a breakthrough in the fight against the Noise. And while this would normally be something that would interest Chris, she found her mind far away from the base.

"Damnit...that baka…why didn't she tell anyone that she was okay," the snow-haired girl whispered, her mind lost in thought as the conversation continued on around her. 'It's not like I care. Still, it was nice to see her again…' she thought, before a cough from Aoi got her attention.

"Chris, the doctor has something to say to you," the bluenette said before turning back to the conversation. Chris turned, just in time to catch the Doctor addressing her.

"And now that I've seen it with my own eyes, you symphogear users are better than I believed. You truly are heroes even just for defeating Fine, let alone what you did two years ago," the doctor said, as the soldiers nodded in agreement. Chris frowned, before speaking her next words carefully.

"It's like I said on the train. The world needed to be saved, and we did that. But the price for doing so…" she spoke, her voice haunted as if by some unseen force. 'What if she had actually died…and how am I going to tell Miku-san and Tsubasa-san?'

"I see. To be expected from a heroine, to deflect credit from herself. Know this: we will support you all with the best of our ability. Through these experiments, hopefully we can find the key to putting an end to the Noise threat. And with that, I must leave. Farewell," the doctor said, before following his military escort back into the base and leaving Aoi and Chris to themselves.

"It shouldn't be long now, Chris-chan. Are you excited for tonight? I know Tsubasa-san gave you and Miku tickets specifically," Aoi said, catching the teen's attention. Chris nodded briefly, before turning her gaze back towards the mountains.

"Yeah, I guess. It still feels fresh, you know? I wonder just how she would have reacted to those tickets," Chris said, almost distracted. Besides her, Aoi nodded her confirmation, before speaking up.

"You did such a good job that the commander already approved us a Helicopter back. We should be there just in time for the concert," the older woman said, as Chris crossed her arms behind her head in thought. 'It wasn't just me though…'

Before Chris could answer though, a sound like a bomb going off was heard. And as Chris turned around, she saw the very base that they had just left erupt in a fireball.

"Looks like that Helicopter ride is gonna have to wait," she said, a determined look emerging onto her face as she ran back towards the base, Aoi in pursuit. And as she ran, Chris' thoughts turned to the person who had saved her earlier that morning.

'Damnit…What is going on here? Hibiki, you owe me-no, us- some answers!'

 _ **At same time, on road back to Tokyo**_

A lone motorcycle rider, garbed in an orange and white rider jacket and black jeans, continued to dart through traffic towards the city, before a sudden itch came to her nose.

"ACHOO!" Hibiki sneezed, barely recovering her concentration in time to avoid hitting a tour bus just in front of her. 'Guess someone is talking about me...' she thought, before continuing to race towards the city. She did have somewhere to be, after all.

 _ **Concert Venue, Day of Concert, 4 Hours Prior to Showtime**_

Maria Cadenzavna Eve was, for lack of a better term, _bored._ While she always enjoyed performing in concert, the lead up was the hardest part. And as such, she found herself sitting in one of the stadium seats overlooking the stage, as technicians tested the final pieces for the night's special effects. Just as she started to hum the tune her sister had taught her however, her phone began to ring.

"Everything is finally ready now. We just have to wait for Sacristy S to come, and then we can begin," an older voice spoke, causing Maria's eyes to gain a dangerous gleam to them before she spoke, hopping to her feet.

"Then there's no time to waste. Okay, mom. It's finally time for the curtain to rise on the last concert on Earth," She said, before emitting a small dark chuckle.

 _ **US Military Base, near Nagoya, 2 hours to Showtime**_

Vacuums fired up everywhere, sweeping up the ashes of those who had died. The noise had attacked almost immediately after Chris and Aoi had left Doctor Ver, spreading chaos and destruction across the entirety of the base. And while Chris had been able to fight off the Noise, it had still been too slow to save many, just one fact among many that had Chris storming off in anger.

"Yes, everything is under control here, Commander. However, Dr. Ver's name is among those missing. And not only that, but the Staff of Solomon is missing too," Aoi said as she reported back to Section 2 headquarters.

"I see. Good work though, Aoi. Be sure to tell Chris the same. The helicopter will be waiting for you two," Kazanari Genjurou spoke clearly from his seat in the Division 2 Headquarters. The past two years had worn on him; while still physically fit, the emotional toll of losing his personal protégé had changed his outlook on the world. And on this anniversary of her death, it weighed more heavily than ever.

"Sir, about the other report that Chris made after the battle here," Aoi started, raising Genjurou from his thoughts. "She said that she wasn't alone on the roof of the train. She said that she saw _her._ "

This got Genjurou, as well as the others on the bridge, to freeze, before looking at each other in confusion and alarm. Only a few people on the shift knew who was being referred to. And the fact that the news came from Chris of all people made it all the more concerning.

"Was she sure," Genjurou asked, his voice taking on a deathly seriousness. "If she was there, then how did we not detect her or the missing relic?"

"Chris seemed absolutely positive, sir. I haven't seen her as… _shaken_ by anything since Kadingir. It seems really hard to believe, I know, but it may be worth looking into," the bluenette said, finality in her voice, causing Genjurou to sigh before pinching his nose.

"If so, then you two need to get back here as soon as possible. _If_ she is alive and returning now, then there has to be a reason. I'll give Ogawa the heads up. Your flight is waiting."

 _ **Backstage, Concert Venue, 5 minutes to Showtime**_

"Right. Understood, sir. I'll keep an eye out," Ogawa Shinji said, hanging up his phone before letting out a sigh. 'So that's where Hibiki was this morning when she said she was running late…but why go that far out of the way?' He sighed, before turning his attention to his most famous protégé, who was in thoughts of her own.

Unmoving, but seated in a prayer position with a black cloak covering her singing outfit, Kazanari Tsubasa looked up at her manager as he approached. She then stood up, cloak fluttering in the breeze as she approached Shinji.

"Something is bothering you, Ogawa-san. That was Uncle Genjurou, correct?" she asked, an inquisitive tone in her voice. This caught Shinji by surprise. While the past two years had changed a lot of people, if anything it had only made Tsubasa sharper. 'Hibiki, these past two years…your disappearance…if you never left, where would we be at now?' he thought, before speaking as he put his glasses away.

"Yes, it was him. He said that while the mission was successful, the staff nevertheless went missing after they arrived, as did the Doctor," Shinji said, his face creased in concern. 'Does this have anything to do with what Hibiki said earlier today?' He shook his head, before smiling at Tsubasa. "I know that you're concerned about this, Tsubasa. But please, concentrate on the show today."

"How can I concentrate on a day like today? I swore that I would help her, and yet I couldn't completely do so. I couldn't help her at the end," Tsubasa said, her eyes flaring with emotion. "I know that he's expecting a lot from me today. If you've taken off your glasses, it means that you're not in manager mode anymore," she accused, walking closer to Shinji before a production voice interrupted her.

"Five minutes, Tsubasa! We need you on stage!"

"Hai! I'll be right there!" she responded, before turning to look at Ogawa with a glare saying that they would finish the discussion later.

"Tsubasa-san, healing the hearts of the wounded is an important job too. Your songs aren't just swords to be used to fight the noise and protect others. They are also an important inspiration to many. So please, do your best out there tonight, okay? Leave things with the 2nd Division to the commander and I, okay?" Shinji asked, before patting the Blue Idol on the shoulder and watching her walk off.

"Ogawa-san…" a voice spoke out quietly, almost causing Shinji to jump as he snapped his head around to see Hibiki standing there, mask covering her face and her hoodie's hood over her head. "Gomen for missing the recording session so suddenly this morning; I just had a bad feeling about things."

"No, Sora, no need to apologize. I was busy with final setup here most of today anyways, so we would have had to cut things short. More importantly though…how much did you hear?" Ogawa asked, while taking note of his surroundings to make sure that no one heard their conversation. At this, Hibiki nodded before speaking, an ominous tone in her voice.

"I heard almost all of it, but that's unimportant at this point. What is important is this: Try to watch the show from the control room; you never know what you could see, with all the different cameras…" she said, before leaving to head to her seat for the concert.

"Why the control room? What are you trying to tell me," Shinji muttered, before turning and heading towards his assigned spot in the manager's box. As he walked off, he didn't think there was anyone listening.

 **"What is going on here?" Tsubasa muttered, sliding out from her hiding spot en route to the stage. "I have to be ready, as they would want me to be…both Kanade** _ **and**_ **her…"**

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Author's Postscript: Not much more to say here, other than that things are building up to the concert. Next time, the concert occurs, and someone makes the stage their own to Section 2. See you then. -ZBD15**


	4. G Chapter 3: Descending Storm (Part 2)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux", and welcome to more of the actual main plot of Symphogear G! As usual, I would like to offer thanks to the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt this story and make it my own. Today, we continue the opening act in Symphogear G, as the "Queens of Music" Concert happens! There are some dark forces hanging around though. Got a lot of action to cover this chapter, so let's not waste too much more time. I would like to make one **HUGE** announcement: It's time to finally reveal the Parings for this story.

First off, we have something which is obvious, and is a canon pairing: **Kirika x Shirabe.**

The second pairing isn't really a pairing at all, and you started to get a glimpse of it last chapter I would think. In fact, it's more than a pairing: we're talking a triangle here, in **Chris x Hibiki x Miku**.

Finally, another Canon pairing (that is, if you look at GX): **Tsubasa x Maria**.

Some may wonder, what's my reasoning? Simply put, Hibiki having left for two years has, as already shown, caused a bit of an effect on the people she was close to. And as we go deeper into this fic and deeper into the season's storyline, the ripples caused by her decision will continue to gain momentum. The changes aren't necessarily physical. In this case, people's relationships and outlook on things have been affected. If you read, you'll see what I mean- **the first major ripple is revealed this chapter**. I am using the lyrics for the subbed version of "Fusichou no Flamme" in this chapter, unlike last. With that final note, let's get started. Showtime!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 3: Descending Storm (Part 2)**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"No, Sora, no need to apologize. I was busy with final setup here most of today anyways, so we would have had to cut things short. More importantly though…how much did you hear?" Ogawa asked, while taking note of his surroundings to make sure that no one heard their conversation. At this, Hibiki nodded before speaking, an ominous tone in her voice._

 _"I heard almost all of it, but that's unimportant at this point. What is important is this: Try to watch the show from the control room; you never know what you could see, with all the different cameras…" she said, before leaving to head to her seat for the concert._

 _"Why the control room? What are you trying to tell me," Shinji muttered, before turning and heading towards his assigned spot in the manager's box. As he walked off, he didn't think there was anyone listening._

 _"What is going on here?" Tsubasa muttered, sliding out from her hiding spot en route to the stage. "I have to be ready, as they would want me to be…both Kanade and her…"_

 _ **Outside the Concert Venue, Day of Concert, 5 minutes to Showtime**_

The sun was setting over Tokyo as showtime approached for the biggest music event of the year. This concert between Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve was expected to be broadcast around the world, with tens of millions of people seeing it live as it happened. A couple blocks away from the stadium though, a black bus sat. Inside, its occupant prepared to turn this momentous occasion from a joyful one into something else entirely.

"It's almost time,"she spoke, voice hoarse from age. She then turned to her right as a fresh message arrived on screen. "Si via pacem, para bellum. It looks like things are finally in place. I was getting tired of waiting for them to get here."

Behind her, hidden in the shadows, a pair of individuals stood, a ruby gleam hanging from each of their necks. And as the leader spoke, they nodded, before leaving the room. It was almost time for their debut, and it wouldn't do for them to be late.

 _ **Inside the Concert Venue, Day of Concert, 5 minutes to Showtime**_

The stadium was jumping, as the idol Maria took the stage and waved to the crowd. For most, this would be cause to erupt in excitement. However, for one Kohinata Miku, it felt almost hollow. Even two years later, she still felt as though a piece of her being had been ripped out of her. And so while her friends jumped out of excitement over the idol's appearance, Miku's reaction was rather muted.

"Where is she,"she said, looking out towards the hallway with worry. Kazanari Tsubasa had given both Miku and Yukine Chris tickets to attend the concert tonight, along with Miku's other friends. And while Chris had said that she had a mission to attend to first, she had stated that she would be able to make it to the show. Unfortunately for Miku, her thoughts were noticed.

"Miku, I'm sure she'll be here. Chris-chan had said that she wouldn't miss this, didn't she? So relax and come enjoy the concert with us," Andou Kuriyo said, before turning to look back out at the stage. "Besides, if you don't, then who is going to keep Yumi under control?"

Miku gave a sad smile, before her face fell slightly again. 'If only Hibiki was here…this would be something that I know she'd have enjoyed…' At that thought, she fought hard to try to keep composed. Tachibana Hibiki had been Miku's best friend, although some would say they were even more than that. They literally were almost inseparable, doing just about everything together. In fact, two years ago their bond had helped enable Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa to defeat Finé by unlocking the X Drive forms of the Symphogear. However, it was also that bond which was suddenly broken that day, two years ago.

"Miku…come on, cheer up. Would Bikky want you to be this depressed?" the blonde-haired Terashima Shiori asked, walking over and giving Miku a hug, rubbing her shoulders. "I'd think that she would want you to continue to enjoy life to the fullest, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"Miku muttered, looking over at her third friend Itaba Yumi as she continually bounced around the box by the railing holding glow sticks in both hands. It had been a struggle for Miku over the past two years; she had been nearly catatonic for a month after Hibiki's death, and was still only now getting back to normal. The fact that the concert was taking place on the two-year anniversary was not helping at all; in fact, the previous year Miku, Tsubasa and Chris had gone to quietly visit the gravesite marked in memory of the fallen Hibiki.

That was then and this was now, however. And as Miku tried her best to banish the depressing thoughts from her mind, the second star of the show, Kazanari Tsubasa herself entered the scene, her platform rising up from below the stage to where she would start the show. Seconds later, the lights in the stadium went dark, quieting the audience before the music began to play.

(Insert song: "Fusichou no Flamme")

"Now, let me see you unsheathed on the battlefield!" Maria said to Tsubasa as the intro music played, the two rising from stances and grabbing their golden microphones as if they're swords. Tsubasa gave no reply, flipping the microphone to a reverse grip, before starting to sing.

- _Whooo….Cold moon…Blue Shine…_

 _Tonight the world will truly become one_

 _Hear my voice, grant my wish,_

 _And let's begin!_

 _(3, 2, 1 Ready Go! Fly!)-_

As the duo continued to sing, the video screen behind them flashed, showing the two in various action positions before showing an image of the moon above a temple, a phoenix rising from it. The crowd burst into high energy immediately, screaming in joy for the performers as they continued.

- _This endless, strong emotion,_

 _This strong emotion I'll never give up._

 _An immortal melody that can't be defeated!_

 _Shine, true heart!-_

Lights around the stadium flashed, the crowd going wild as the duo proceeded to dance on the center stage back-to-back. Everyone in the crowd was going crazy, even Miku, who was trying not to think about who was missing while the two idols continued to sing, balls of fire now appearing in hand. As she watched in awe, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone in an orange hoodie looking over the performance almost with a trained eye. 'Why does that person seem familiar…I get the feeling that I should know them…' Miku thought, before shaking her head and returning her focus to the stage.

- _The heartbeat, which gives life, slipped and fell from my hand._

 _What does the shattered moonlight ask those left behind?_

 _Unite your sadness to form a sword, a blade…_

 _In the name of justice._

 _Light an ember of the soul that will never disappear again!-_

Hibiki, looking on from the outside area of the manager's box, nodded along with the beat, her foot tapping in time with it. Even Chris, on her flight to Tokyo, was amazed at the way the duet seemed to be in near-perfect synch. 'They almost look like mirror images, two halves…' she thought, straining to hear the song in her headphones over the sound of the helicopter. Then the duo tapped their microphones on the ground, causing jets of fire to erupt skywards from the sides of the walkway back towards the main stage as the blue haired heroine and the pink haired idol ran down it.

- _(ignition.)_

 _Burn…There is no such thing as destiny._

 _Fly! And rip apart your cage!_

 _Go!_

 _Flapping our wings passionately, and resounding to share._

 _Playing our music to share the bonds between us!_

 _That's right, hold our tears in close._

 _Holding close all the burdens we bore._

 _We'll turn our immortal dreams into wings!_

 _So will you fly to tomorrow with me?_

 _Sing, Phoenix Song!-_

(End "Fusichou no Flamme")

The duo finished their song on stage, a fiery phoenix displayed on the video wall behind them as laser feathers seemed to drift down towards the audience. And as the audience erupted into cheers, one person in the stadium smiled before looking out towards one of the singers on stage.

"Great job, Tsubasa-san, but still…you have to be careful," Hibiki whispered to herself, unable to be heard over the roar of the crowd, even from her vantage point. Almost as if on cue, the bluenette then stepped forwards, mic in hand.

"Thank you, everyone!" she said, the crowd raising their voices in response. "You've always given me so much strength, so much courage, even after my year off. And so today I wanted to return the favor and help give you some of that strength back to all of you who listen to my songs. It's all because of you that I'm able to stand here and do what I do. Thank you!" It was then Maria who stepped forwards, her microphone raised to her mouth as she spoke.

"Tonight I'll give my songs to the whole world! I'll never look back! I'll go forwards as fast as I can! You can all join me, but only if you can keep up," Maria called out, with millions around the world screaming in excitement and joy at what they were seeing. Maria then continued, after the fans quieted down slightly. "I'm thankful that I was able to participate in this concert here tonight on this second anniversary of the Kadingir incident, and also for the fact that I was able to sing with Japan's number one artist, Kazanari Tsubasa. It's a huge honor!"

The crowd erupted again, as Tsubasa nodded at her co-star before turning and approaching her. 'Maybe I have nothing to worry about at all tonight,' she though, before offering Maria her hand and starting to speak.

"And I'm honored to meet such an outstanding artist. Maria, you are one of a kind," the blue heroine said, as Maria took her hand and shook it. The crowd went wild at this, even as Maria got a sudden smirk onto her face.

"We have to tell the world just how much _power_ songs can possess, Tsubasa-san," Maria said, a dangerous glint entering her eyes. Tsubasa nodded in agreement, before speaking once more.

"Songs have the power to change the world. It's true; we've all seen it here tonight," she said, not quite noticing the look in Maria's eyes. The rosette then closed her eyes, walking towards the opposite end of the stage, before sweeping an arm out and whispering into her microphone.

"There's just one more thing," she said, an edge added to her voice that caught Tsubasa off guard, eyes widening.

'What the…where'd this attitude come from?' she thought, almost speechless at those words. Her thoughts would soon be disrupted by the panicked cries of the audience. A bright green flash appeared all along the stage and around the lower bowl of the stadium, as hundreds of Noise appeared out of thin air in the crowd. Eyes widening in horror and anger, Tsubasa had one thought run through her mind: 'Was THIS what they were talking about before?'

The emergence of the Noise had sent the crowd into a panicked frenzy, viewers trying to scramble over each other to reach the exits. Amongst the chaos, Hibiki turned and prepared to walk into the indoor part of the manager's box, a determined look settling onto her face but hidden behind the mask of Sora. 'And so it begins. It doesn't look as though I'll be able to keep hidden for too much longer. Tsubasa-san…please, be careful down there…'

Out of the corner of her field of vision again, Miku had noticed Hibiki's actions, while getting a strange sense of déjà-vu all over again. 'Where have I seen that person before?' she thought, even as she tried her best to keep calm amongst her quasi-panicked friends.

"Everyone, please calm down. Tsubasa-san will have this under control soon," Miku said, her eyes showing a small focus settling in. Ever since the incident two years prior, Miku had done some additional work with the 2nd Division, continuing to work as an outside agent whenever Chris and Tsubasa had gone into battle. Her trio of friends nodded, before quieting down. Maria was having none of the panic though, as she spoke with conviction into the mic after a moment's pause.

"STAY CALM, ALL OF YOU," she called out, her arm sweeping across the stage dramatically. Back at 2nd Division HQ, it was a much more urgent scene, as Genjurou received the report.

"What did you just say?" he said, rising from his chair. 'This has to be related to the base incident earlier today…no other options at all. But, what does a pop star have to do with any of this,' he thought, before mulling over his next order. "Contact Ogawa at once; what the hell is going on up there?"

 _ **Outside the stadium**_

In the bus near the stadium, it was a different story, as the woman watching the news laughed darkly. 'They're late, but in the end it won't matter. The plan can now begin…' she thought, before the two girls behind her nodded and left the bus, their destination being the stadium.

"Maria, don't lose your composure now. Not when we're this close," she said, her hands folded underneath her chin.

 _ **Inside the stadium**_

"Ogawa-san, you need to get going if you're going to help Tsubasa-san," Hibiki said, as she entered the part of the room where Shinji had just gotten off the phone with HQ. Ogawa turned and looked at her, understanding dawning within. "Something isn't right about this whole situation."

"Hibiki, is this what you meant earlier? My role to play?"

The redhead only looked at him before pausing as she prepared to leave the box, her eyes narrowed in focus. 'Those eyes…a chill just ran down my spine just from looking at them…' Ogawa thought, the pressure in the air intensifying as he paused from the intensity of the _Gungnir_ wielder's stare.

"Please, Ogawa-san. You know what you have to do already. Please do your part, and I'll do mine," she stated, before leaving the room and heading to a place it seemed that only she knew she had to be.

"Right," Ogawa said, before running out of the manager's box and racing towards the control room. "I hope I get there in time…"

 _ **In Helicopter, 40 minutes Outside of Tokyo**_

"Damnit, why did they have to appear there?" Chris asked, almost punching the screen she was watching on. A million thoughts were running through her brain at once, as she tried to process how it could have happened.

"This couldn't have been related to earlier, could it? There's no way it couldn't be…" a horrified Aoi said quietly, before her earpiece chimed in.

"Aoi, do you have an ETA yet for when you'll be at the stadium?" Genjurou asked, his voice clearly frustrated at the turn of events. For her part, Chris' escort looked at her tablet, before responding.

"It looks as though we'll be at the mission zone in approximately 40 minutes, taichou. I'm sure that we'll be able to get things under control from there," she said, before ending the call and looking back at Chris, who was staring at the screen in frustration. "You heard the man; it may be a third fight today, but we're counting on you, Chris-chan. Tsubasa-san isn't in a position to do anything right now, there's too many cameras."

Chris nodded, before staring at the scene on her screen. Her mind was racing, trying to connect the day's events. 'Is this why you're here, Hibiki? Did you know this would happen? Are you there already? What is going on? Please…don't let anything happen to them, Tsubasa-san. I wouldn't be able to look _her_ in the eyes if something were to happen to them.'

 _ **Inside Stadium**_

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed. 'I can't just stand by here and let this go on. Both of _them_ would never forgive me if I did,' she thought, reaching up and untying the miniature scarf wrapped around her neck to reveal her relic, _Ame no Habakiri_ hanging from its necklace. Maria laughed softly before addressing her at this action.

"You're a scary girl, Kazanari-san. Even in this situation, where there are cameras focused on both of us at all times, you're still looking for a chance to jump me. However, aren't you being a little hasty? Do you really think that the Noise wouldn't attack the audience if you did anything? And also, while the Japanese government revealed the existence of Symphogear to the rest of the world, they conveniently left out the identities of their wielders. I wonder what would happen if you did transform. Are you really willing to throw away your dream to stop me here?" the pinkette asked, causing Tsubasa to freeze, features locked in anger. "Or do you WANT me to reveal who you are?"

"Don't think that you can insult me," Tsubasa responded, confidence entering her posture. "Do you really think that if you say that that it will keep me from being the protecting sword of these people?" At this, Maria scoffed, before smirking, a demonic gleam in her eyes. Her next comments would be heard around the stadium.

"It's too bad…I like that about you, Kazanari-san. If only everyone had the courage, the will power to stand up and fight to protect those weaker than themselves like you do. It's too bad that the few who do all pay such a high price. If there were more people like you, this world might have been a better place than it was," she said. At this, Tsubasa and Miku's eyes both shot wide, one name popping into their minds at the same time. 'Hibiki…' they thought, as Tsubasa's voice rose in anger, defiantly staring down the pinkette.

"Don't you DARE say that there aren't those who can protect. And don't you DARE say that those who paid the price that day two years ago did it for nothing. Their sacrifices…their sacrifices were NOT in vain!" Tsubasa cried out, her blood boiling as images of her, Chris, and Hibiki's fight with Finé flashed through her mind. "Just who are you to judge others?"

"Hibiki…" Tsubasa's response had shaken Miku's mind out of a dark place. As her friends looked at her in concern, she continued speaking in a hushed tone. "Your sacrifice…your attempt to connect people by saving them, was it all really for nothing? No, it couldn't have been…" she said, her eyes clenched shut and hands balled into fists.

Back on stage, however, Maria opened her eyes, before looking at Tsubasa threateningly. And as she tapped her microphone on the stage, an eerie sense of dread filled the air.

"I guess it's time then. Time for the curtain to rise," she said, before spinning her microphone and bringing it up to her face. "We have the power to control the Noise! And we have demands for every country on the face of the planet!"

Tsubasa looked stunned at this, before shaking her head.

"No way. Is she trying to turn the whole world into her enemy? This is a…"

 _ **On Helicopter**_

Chris looked at the screen, an angered snarl at the distance they were away from the venue, as Maria started her statement of power.

"This has to be a…"

 _ **In Stadium**_

 _"_ Declaration of war!" Tsubasa whispered with disbelief at what she's hearing in her voice.

"And that's not all…" Maria said, before tossing her microphone up into the air like a baton. Her next words were something that Tsubasa had never thought she'd hear.

" _Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl…"_

With those words, a black sphere of energy surrounded Maria, as Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"Impossible…" she muttered, as the transformation occurred.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters**_

Alarms flashed red everywhere as Maria transformed, the computers displaying the output on the wavelength and comparing it to others on file. The results appeared, leaving no doubt about it on screen; the wave pattern was identical to that of the lost _Gungnir_ relic.

"What? Gungnir?" Genjurou stated, collapsing into his seat in disbelief.

 _ **On Helicopter**_

"No way…" Chris said, her mouth hanging open in disbelief at Maria's transformation. "No one should have that relic! That was hers, so how did she get that?"

 _ **In Stadium**_

As Maria finished her transformation, Tsubasa looked like she had seen a ghost. Another individual in the stadium narrowed her eyes at this as she continued through the hallway towards her destination, having stopped and looked at the stadium camera feed. The reason for her stopping was not Maria's transformation, but another thing she had seen on screen.

"Miku? Why is she here tonight? I can't…no, I WON'T let anything happen to her now, either. I have to protect her as much as I have to protect Tsubasa-san and Chris-chan," Hibiki said, her fists clenched in determination as she sprinted off, once again racing through the stadium to get to where she needed to be.

 _ **On Stage**_

The freshly transformed Maria standing in front of her, Tsubasa frowned as she took a guarded stance. Maria had other ideas however, as she caught the descending microphone before speaking.

"I am…no, WE are Finé. Yes…we are those who bear the name of the end of the world!" she called out, a challenging look on her face.

 _ **In Stadium**_

"You're stupid if you think that you'll get away with this, Maria," Hibiki said, eyes narrowed as she ran down a flight of stairs before leaping a railing and landing in a crouch and taking off once more. "I have to hurry..."

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters**_

To say that Kazanari Genjurou was having a bad day was an understatement. Between the attack on the train escorting the Staff of Solomon, the attack on the base it was delivered to, the staff itself going missing, and now the hostage situation at the biggest music event of the year, it felt like one big chain of negative events, each worse than the next.

"But this…this takes the cake," he said, pinching his nose and shaking his head in exasperation. "Who would have thought that there would be another Gungnir out there after _she_ died?"

Just as he sat down though to try to think over his next move, a communication display appeared on his screen from the minister of defense.

"Undersecretary Shibata, is there anything you can tell me about this group calling themselves Finé? And why are you calling me while you're eating?" Genjurou asked, a tired look in his eyes as he looked for any positives. To his credit, the secretary nodded before putting his cup of noodles down.

"Lucky for you, I suppose that I just so happen to have a piece of information. It does look as though Japan isn't the only place those guys caused problems. About 3 months ago, there was an incident at an American relic research institute. They had been researching a way to use relics to enhance weaponry or something. Anyways, the laboratory was destroyed, and the relic they had on site was just gone, along with all the research data. You follow me so far?"

Genjurou nodded at this; it almost seemed too coincidental.

"Do you think that this incident is related, Minister?"

"It would seem stupid to assume otherwise, right? At least it's something to consider."

 _ **In Stadium, On Stage**_

Tsubasa also was not having the best day. Sure, she may have performed well when the concert was actually going on, but there were plenty of negatives to go with the positives. 'Like my manager apparently having some idea that this could occur, along with Sora…and that this whole situation is going on, with me being unable to do something about it without revealing myself to be a Symphogear wielder,' she thought, her right hand clenched around her relic pendant for _Ame no Habakiri_ as she listened to the newly-transformed Maria speak.

"We, Finé, will start by demanding that every nation turn over all territory to us. If our demands are not met within twenty-four hours, every nation's capital will be flooded by Noise. Are you willing to risk the lives of millions of citizens over territory?" Maria asked, a sinister gleam in her eyes. This caused Tsubasa to have a look of complete disbelief, before she spoke up again.

"Is she crazy? Or is she serious? I can't get a read on her," the bluenette whispered, causing the black-armored girl to look over at her before speaking further.

"You don't believe that I'm serious? Kazanari-san, I will create a royal road that will lead those who follow it to paradise unlike any seen before!" she said, pointing her microphone at the blue-haired heroine like she would a sword. "What's wrong, do you not think that it's a wonderful idea? A world like that would prevent pain…" she trailed off in a mocking tone, causing Tsubasa to frown before replying.

"If you really expect the world to just bow to you and call you Queen Idol or something, then you really don't know how the world works, Maria-san. Those demands are not only unrealistic, but completely crazy as well," Tsubasa said, gripping her microphone more tightly. "I don't know why you're doing this or what the purpose of your lie is…"

Maria proceeded to cut Tsubasa off there.

"Do you really think that I'm lying to you? Look around you, Kazanari-san. I'm the one holding all the power right now."

"Yeah…you're deceiving everyone. The _Gungnir_ Symphogear is not something that you have the right to wear! There was one person who had earned that right after Kanade, and I won't let you taint the memory others have of her! I'm going to expose your lies here! _Imyuteus Ame no-_ " Tsubasa's earpiece then buzzed, irritating her noticeably, as Ogawa Shinji started to speak to her.

"Hold on a second, Tsubasa-san! If you transform here, the whole world will know that you're a Symphogear-wielder as well! Your songs…they aren't just for fighting, Tsubasa-san. They also help people heal the wounds that they've suffered! Remember how many out there are inspired by your works," Shinji said as he continued to head to the control room.

Maria then spoke up quickly, a challenge clear in her voice.

"If you're that convinced that I'm lying, then why not see for yourself, Kazanari-san?" she asked, eliciting no reply from the bluenette. Maria then turned towards the audience and spoke once more. "I am releasing the audience in the stadium now. The noise will not hurt you. Please leave, now."

Tsubasa couldn't believe her ears. 'Why would she just release all of these people? What is she trying to pull," she thought, before opening her mouth to reply.

"What are you doing with this, Maria," she asked, confused by the fellow idol's actions. All she got in reply was a smirk and silence, before finally Maria answered, a serious tone in her voice.

"I am the star of the show. I determine the rules. And taking hostages just isn't the way I want to do things here," she replied, before looking to the crowd as it filed out of the stadium. 'Besides, those two should be on their way. It won't be long now until we can move to the next phase of the plan, and not only take the relic from Kazanari Tsubasa, but possibly get back at _her_ as well…'

 _ **In Stadium, Guest Suite**_

Miku looked over the now empty floor and seats of the stadium. Many of those in attendance had already left, but Miku and her friends were to be among the last to leave. Unfortunately, that meant having to watch one of her close friends be unable to do anything at all to stop things from occurring.

"Miku, we have to leave. If we stay here, it'll just make things worse for Tsubasa-san. And Chris-chan may be late, but no doubt she's coming too," Kuriyo said, a reassuring smile on her face in an attempt to counter out Miku's insecurity about the situation. This caused her to smile softly and nod in agreement before speaking.

"Yeah…you're right," the green-haired girl said, before taking one last look back at the situation. 'I'd feel a lot better if Hibiki were here though. Hibiki, is this really the world that you died to protect?'

 _ **In stadium, near Control Room**_

Ogawa Shinji had a mission to complete. Immediately after the Noise had appeared in stadium, Kazanari Genjurou had contacted him, requesting that he find some way to ensure that Tsubasa be able to transform without revealing her identity. Unfortunately, since the concert had been moved from its original venue to this stadium, it meant that the control room was taking a lot longer to get to. 'And yet again, Hibiki has been proven correct tonight. If this was at a standard venue, I'd be at the Control room already!' he thought, as he climbed another flight of stairs towards his destination.

"At least I'm almost there finally,"he said, a sign directing him towards the control room on the same level he was on. "The whole world is watching Tsubasa-san right now. If she transformed, her career as an idol would be ruined, and all her songs would serve meaning to is to fight. That's not her dream; I can't allow that to happen," he said as he rounded a corner. Just then, he saw a pair of girls disappear into a tunnel leading to the seats. "Hey, you two! Are you lost? Do you need help finding the exit?"

A blonde girl and a girl with two black twin tails looked in his direction, one chuckling nervously while the other looked almost bored. Before Ogawa could ask anything further, the blonde, wearing a black and green sweater, spoke up.

"Ah…uh…well…you see, she says that she really needs to use the bathroom, and we kinda had trouble finding one. What a problem, huh? Hahaha…" she laughed nervously, trying to avoid trouble. The girl with twin tails just kept staring at Ogawa, almost trying to peer into his soul.

"Well, if you need directions, I can tell you that there's one just a bit further down the hall to your left," Ogawa said, as the blonde chuckled nervously.

"No, no, it's fine, she'll just take care of it right here…" she said, a panicked look on her face.

"Okay...all right, if you say so. Just be careful and stay out of trouble, okay," Ogawa asked before heading off back down the hallway towards the control room. 'Almost there now…'

The blonde proceeded to sigh in relief, before turning to her partner.

"Shirabe, we barely managed to get out of that one, and your staring didn't help. At least we got rid of him, I guess," she said, letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd taken in.

"Kirika, I wouldn't even think about going in a place like this," the girl with twin tails, now known as Shirabe, said with a straight face, causing Kirika to sigh. "Still, thanks for everything you do for me, Kiri-chan." And with that, the two girls sprinted off the opposite way from where they last saw Ogawa headed.

 _ **In Stadium, On Stage**_

If one word could be used to describe Kazanari Tsubasa as she stood opposite Maria, _tense_ would probably be it. She came into the night fully expecting to do nothing more than put on a concert to help heal those affected by the noise around the world. Instead, she got something completely different: the Spotlight in a high-drama hostage situation, with herself being the only hostage left.

'Well, myself and every country across the planet,' she thought, the glare etched on her face aimed at the pink-haired singer.

"I'm jealous of you, you know that? At least you have a place that you can call home, unlike me. The audience is gone now, so there will be no innocent victims. No excuses left, Kazanari-san. If you keep insisting that you won't fight…I wonder, will you do so if it means protecting yourself?" Maria asked, flipping her mic around so that the bottom end faced Tsubasa like the tip of a sword. "Or is that necklace of yours all that you care about?"

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes, before standing guard. 'Damnit…what do I do…' she thought, quickly bringing her microphone from its reverse-grip into a standard sword grip. Fortunately for her, she had done so; Maria gave her no more time to think, springing at her full-force and leading with an overhead slash. Tsubasa blocked quickly, stepping backwards to evade a series of follow-up stabs.

'Fast…' the Blue-haired heroine thought, parrying strike after strike, before Maria did something completely unexpected, spinning around as her black mantle spun like a saw blade. The blue-haired teen's eyes widened as she brought up her microphone to try to parry the cape, only for it to be sawed right through. 'How did that do that…?' The sword-wielder quickly bent backwards, allowing the cape to spin over her before back hand-springing away from danger as Maria's cape withdrew back to her.

"Damnit…This isn't the time to be playing around, Tsubasa," she whispered as she threw away her now useless microphone and took a self-defense stance. 'Can I really do it? Can I defeat her like this? I can't just stand here and let her pummel me…'

Maria wasn't about to let up, however, closing in fast once again swinging her microphone like a blade and causing Tsubasa to dodge repeatedly before she swung her left arm overhead detaching her black sleeve as a distraction. 'If I can just get off camera…' the bluenette thought, sprinting towards the entrance into the backstage part of the theater.

"Like I'll let you get away!" Maria cried, throwing her microphone like one would a spear. It was aimed too low however; Tsubasa was able to see the golden instrument coming out of the corner of her eye before hurdling over it as it passed beneath her harmlessly. Unfortunately, Tsubasa's luck started to run out, as her right shoe's heel snapped after landing on it, causing her to lose balance.

'Shit…' Tsubasa thought, eyes widening in horror as she could feel Maria catch up to her.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going," Maria asked the horrified Japanese idol, before spinning into a spin kick that caught Tsubasa right in the stomach, sending her flying into the air over where the audience had once occupied. Maria noticed the Noise starting to surround where it looked like Tsubasa would land, eyes widening in horror at what could happen next. "Don't you dare!" she called out, expecting the Noise to listen as others around the world and outside the stadium looked on in horror. It seemed that the top singer in Japan's fate was sealed.

"I guess I have no choice then, do I? This is my farewell to the life of a diva, to being anything but a sword. I wonder if Hibiki would approve of my decision," Tsubasa whispered, everything around her seemingly moving in slow motion as she closed her eyes, making a final decision as she began to fall towards seeming death. With that, Tsubasa's eyes snapped open as she made her declaration. "There's no going back now. I have no regrets. Now; listen to the song of a true protector! _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_ "

With those words, a blue sphere erupted to surround the bluenette, the light mesmerizing all watching across the world…that is, until their camera feeds cut off completely as news crews scrambled to try to get something back going. Back at the stadium and in the control booth, Ogawa Shinji gave a sad smile, his head hanging low.

"I was just a bit too late. I'm sorry, Tsubasa…I couldn't quite get there in time," he said, before punching a nearby desk in frustration. "If I would have listened, I could have kept your secret safe," he said, as he looked out the window as the blue sphere faded away, revealing the Symphogear-clad Tsubasa to the night.

 _ **Outside the Stadium**_

Miku and her friends shared a sad smile at the sight of Tsubasa beginning her transformation. While they were happy that she would be able to keep herself safe from the Noise within the stadium, it came at a price. And it was one that Miku honestly didn't know that Tsubasa would be willing to pay.

"Tsubasa-san...to be forced to throw away your songs that inspired so many people," Miku said softly, her friends looking up to her as she spoke. "It had to have been so hard for her…ever since Hibiki died, she's been trying so hard to be an inspiration to everyone…and now, she probably won't be able to do so anymore," she said, her eyes hidden from view by her bangs. "Please, Tsubasa-san…please, come back safely so that your songs can continue to inspire us all!"

 _ **In Stadium**_

Transformation complete, Tsubasa summoned forth her armed gear before landing in a crowd of Noise. 'These ones first, then I'll make my way to face her directly...' she thought, before running through the crowd, slicing Noise apart left and right. Arms, legs bodies of Noise all fell to the sacred sword and its wielder, who proceeded to leap into the air, blade changing shape as she rose into the cool air.

" **AZURE FLASH!** " Tsubasa cried, swinging her sword downwards in an arc and releasing a brilliant blue wave of energy on the gathered noise below. A brilliant explosion ensued, shaking the stadium and nearby area as numerous Noise were consumed by the wave and turned to ash. In the wake of the blast, she landed, before darting towards another group of Noise nearby, weaving from left to right to dodge the shooting Noise as they tried to stop her. After slicing through a few more noise, she began her next move as she sprung into a handstand, a pair of blades unfolding from her boots as she began to spin.

"All of you can taste my blade! **REVERSE RASETSU!** " The blue-haired idol cried as she spun like a top, slicing up tens more noise. Her victims falling to ash at her feet literally, Tsubasa returned to her feet before looking around the area, quickly spotting another group of Noise.

Maria, however, was nowhere near pleased at this.

"The broadcast's been cut off? Damnit," she spoke, disbelief entering her voice as she looked at the number of screens displaying nothing. Before she knew it though, another explosion ensued, more of the abominations being destroyed as her now-former hostage leapt onto the stage, landing in a crouch. "Kazanari Tsubasa…damn you!"

"Here I come," Tsubasa said, raising her sword and darting forwards, before unleashing a dance of slashes Maria's way. Left, right, up, down high, low they came, Maria dancing to dodge the strikes with her cape pulled tightly to her before leaping into the air and sending the mantle down at Tsubasa in a pointed strike, causing her eyes to widen.

"No time to dodge," she said, raising her holy blade and deflecting the cape, being forced back across the stage before her eyes widened in surprise. "No…her _Gungnir_ is real?!"

"So you finally noticed, huh? Yes, this is MY _Gungnir_. MY invincible spear that can pierce through anyone and anything, including you!" the rosette called out before leaping forwards and swinging her cape vertically at Tsubasa, causing the bluenette to guard against her movement. Then Maria turned her cape into a seeming tornado surrounding her, raining blows upon Tsubasa's guard and knocking her further back.

"Your power doesn't mean that I'll just give up," the blue-haired warrior said, before causing a pair of swords to pop from her waist armor and into her hands. "I won't lose to you! Don't you EVER look down on me!" she cried out, combining the blades into a double-bladed staff and spinning it rapidly as it ignited in flames, before racing towards Maria and slashing across her armor. " **Fuu Rin Ka Zan Shining Moon**! I'll see you in hell!"

Maria winced, the impact having launched her backwards as the swordstress pursued her. However, she wouldn't get very far as a rain of fuchsia-colored discs approached from behind Tsubasa, causing her to turn her still flaming twin bladed staff and use it as a shield to defend against the barrage.

" **Type Alpha 100 Samsara!** " Shirabe called, as she proceeded to launch even more discs at Tsubasa, pushing her wards as Maria raced to the side of the stage that the twin-tailed girl had leapt to from above. 'Damn, where did she come from?' Tsubasa thought, continuing to deflect disc after disc, before another voice entered the equation, leaping up from behind Shirabe, a scythe held high in the air as it expanded into a trio of blades.

"You're done… **KILL JULIET**!" Kirika screamed, blades racing forth in a pinching movement towards Tsubasa and hitting her, one on each side, to send her skidding to the opposite edge of the stage from Maria as the blonde-haired girl landed next to the caped Symphogear-wielder, Shirabe joining her mere seconds later. "That was close, ne Maria? Good thing Shirabe and I were here," The green scythe user spoke, a bit of arrogance in her voice.

"Damn…Three Symphogear users…still, nothing I can't handle…" Tsubasa said, climbing to her feet and staring the trio down. Just as she was about to make a move to split the trio apart, another figure stepped out onto the stage from backstage in front of Tsubasa, causing her, along with the trio she was facing to stop.

Hood up covering her head and mask hiding her face from view, Hibiki turned her head towards Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika. The air seemed to crackle with anticipation as she considered her words, before she finally settled on what she needed to say.

"I cannot…no, I WILL NOT allow you to continue to do this. I won't allow you to hurt Tsubasa-san anymore," the now-redhead spoke, her voice carrying throughout the empty stadium. "This game of yours ends here, Maria." The sense of finality in her voice threw Tsubasa for a loop, but the tone of voice sounded strangely familiar to her.

"Sora? What are you doing here? Why didn't you leave when everyone else left?" Tsubasa said, as the hoodie-clad girl sighed and shook her head. Her next words were ones that would shock everyone left in the stadium, as well as those at the 2nd division who were watching on their cameras, to the core.

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san. I couldn't protect your songs. I couldn't protect you from having your secret revealed to the public. But it's fine now. It's all fine."

Tsubasa's eyes widened at a phrase used by a voice that she hadn't heard in two years. 'No…is it possible…' Shaking her head to clear her mind of the thought, she proceeded to speak.

"Sora, it's still too dangerous here. Maria, let her-" the blue haired sword wielder started, before a hoodie-clad arm rose up in a universally-known stop signal, her other hand rising towards her face.

"I guess there's no other choice now, is there? Tsubasa-san, I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner," Hibiki said, her voice returning to her normal tone for the first time in what felt like forever, causing Tsubasa to develop a sudden lump in her throat. "Sora isn't my name at all…but, you would know that, right, Tsubasa-san?"

"I can't hide anymore. There's no going back now, so I might as well go full throttle," the girl said, as she brought her hands to her hood, before pulling it back off of her head, revealing her scarlet red hair, kept in a ponytail. One hand then proceeded to her mask, removing it from her face and tossing it to the side. "I swore that day that I would protect everyone, including you, Tsubasa-san," Tachibana Hibiki spoke, her eyes a gleaming orange as she smiled. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back."

Tsubasa's swords clattered to the ground in shock, her eyes clearly not wanting what she was seeing to be a dream. "Hibiki…it's about time. Welcome home," the older girl said, a smile coming to her face from the sheer emotion she felt at her teammate, her partner, finally appearing in front of her after two long years.

"I'm glad to be home, Tsubasa-san. But, now it's my turn to protect you like you did me," Hibiki said, before reaching up to her neck and pulling out a pendant from under her hoodie. At this, Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock. 'Wait, I thought she only had fragments inside of her body…where and when did she get the completed relic?!' And then, Hibiki began to sing.

" _Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron_... _"_

An orange sphere of light erupted from Hibiki's now revealed completed _Gungnir_ , surrounding her in its energy, bright as the sun itself. Mere seconds later, Hibiki reappeared from within the sphere, fully garbed in her _Gungnir_ armor (A/N: If you need a description of what this looks like, see chapter 2 for a description). And as she opened her eyes, an aura of power seemed to exude from within.

" **Now...Maria, let's see how you do against me!"**

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Author's Postscript: At last we have it. Hibiki has finally revealed herself to Tsubasa. Next time, the final part of the concert. We also get to see the consequences of Tsubasa's actions. And also perhaps some more background. Lighter times in this story are coming soon, but we've gotta get through all this stuff first. See you next time.-ZBD15  
**


	5. G Chapter 4: At Deception's Gate(Part 1)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". There's gonna be a lot of action going on this time, as the re-emergence of Hibiki sends things at the concert into chaos. Speaking of chaos, what about the revelation of Tsubasa as a Symphogear-wielder to the rest of the world; what are the consequences of her decision, necessary as it was? I would like to once again thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt this story and proceed to make it my own from there.

We have a lot of ground to cover this time, so let's not hold off on starting any longer. Time to get started and I hope that you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 4: At Deception's Gates (Part 1)**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"I can't hide anymore. There's no going back now, so I might as well go full throttle," the girl said, as she brought her hands to her hood, before pulling it back off of her head, revealing her scarlet red hair, kept in a ponytail. One hand then proceeded to her mask, removing it from her face and tossing it to the side. "I swore that day that I would protect everyone, including you, Tsubasa-san," Tachibana Hibiki spoke, her eyes a gleaming orange as she smiled. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back."_

 _Tsubasa's swords clattered to the ground in shock, her eyes clearly not wanting what she was seeing to be a dream. "Hibiki…it's about time. Welcome home," the older girl said, a smile coming to her face from the sheer emotion she felt at her teammate, her partner, finally appearing in front of her after two long years._

 _"I'm glad to be home, Tsubasa-san. But, now it's my turn to protect you like you did me," Hibiki said, before reaching up to her neck and pulling out a pendant from under her hoodie. At this, Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock. 'Wait, I thought she only had fragments inside of her body…where and when did she get the completed relic?!' And then, Hibiki began to sing._

 _"Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron..."_

 _An orange sphere of light erupted from Hibiki's now revealed completed Gungnir, surrounding her in its energy, bright as the sun itself. Mere seconds later, Hibiki reappeared from within the sphere, fully garbed in her Gungnir armor. And as she opened her eyes, an aura of power seemed to exude from within._

 _"Now...Maria, let's see how you do against me!"_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters**_

Alarms were blaring throughout the base, and yet Kazanari Genjurou could barely hear any of them. However, who on active duty at that moment could really blame him? The moment that _she_ had appeared on their camera feeds, the entire base froze in shock. And after hearing the familiar chant to activate a relic that they had thought long gone, it didn't take long for analysis to begin.

"Impossible. How did we possibly miss her? Damnit Tsubasa, you were right after all," Kazanari Genjurou managed to speak, voice quite and barely able to be heard over the blaring of the alarms. It didn't take long for the alarms to go silent as a final result appeared on the biggest screen in the room, the analysis of the Aufwachen Waveform completed. The result would erase any and all shadows of doubt from Genjurou's mind, as it stared at him in big red letters.

" _Gungnir_ …I guess that proves it,"he whispered, looking up at the restored camera feeds where his protégé stood, now fully clad in her Symphogear Armor. "You look like you've gotten stronger, Tachibana Hibiki. Now, show us just how much so," he spoke, watching with renewed interest as she seemed to slide effortlessly into a natural fighting stance. "Give me an ETA on Yukine's arrival to the Stadium! It's time that we even the odds of this fight."

"Tomosato says they're less than 3 minutes out of the drop zone! Yukine is wondering just what's going on, she says," one of the deckhands reported, causing Genjurou to nod as he took his seat, arms crossed as he prepared to observe the battle about to spring forth.

"Good. Tell her to get down there as soon as possible; we have a playing field to level," he ordered, the deckhand returning to his console's headset and relaying the information. 'Alright, my student. Show us the fruit of all this time you've been away. Let's see what you've been working on since you've been gone. After all…no one goes missing only to reappear without having learned some new tricks. White versus Black…how fitting,' Genjurou thought as he, along with the rest of HQ, watched eagerly. The showdown was about to commence.

 _ **In Stadium, On Stage**_

To state that Maria Cadenzavna Eve was angry would be the understatement of the night. Not only was she on the verge of obtaining their objective only to be interrupted, but then the absolute _LAST_ person she wanted to see that night had been the one to do the interrupting. After all, Tachibana Hibiki had to have been responsible for her sister's death those eighteen long months ago, right? However, this also presented an opportunity to Maria, as well as to Shirabe and Kirika; an opportunity for them to get their revenge.

"You have some nerve making an appearance in front of me, Tachibana. To just up and leave…it's all YOUR fault that SHE died that day," Maria declared, her voice shaking with ill-concealed venom. Besides her, Shirabe and Kirika glared at the newcomer, the scythe-wielder grabbing her weapon tighter as the twin-tailed girl growled.

"Save it, Maria. Serena was one of the best friends I had while I was there. Why would I want her to die?" Hibiki asked, voice determined as she slid into a stance she had seen in the movies she had watched with her sensei those two years prior. Her answer had gotten the attention of Tsubasa however. 'Sounds like there's some history here…and part of the mystery of where you disappeared to, Hibiki, just got revealed…' she thought, before Hibiki then proceeded to fire another salvo.

"Besides, what happened in the past is over. I'm here to stop you from hurting Tsubasa-san and anyone else any further, Maria. Get ready," the now-redhead said, before springing forwards, her right arm cocked back as the armor on her lower back revealed a pair of rocket engines that propelled her faster still. "Here I come!" she said, throwing her fist downwards towards Maria from above, only to miss as Maria jumped away and over her head, the impact from her fist leaving a small crater in the stage and causing the platform to shudder.

"Such power…"Tsubasa whispered, as the redhead turned quickly to block a return thrust from Maria's cape, her left arm knocking it to the side before Hibiki punched towards Maria's stomach. "She didn't even activate her armed gear. That was all pure power. Hibiki, how far have you come?" she spoke, as Hibiki proceeded to block a return kick from Maria, who had dodged the orange-armored girl's fist. She then noticed the two younger wielders trying to sneak up on Hibiki's blind side. "Hibiki! Look out!"

This got the redhead's attention, as she spotted Kirika approaching out of the corner of her left eye. She quickly ducked under the blonde's swing, barely avoiding a blade aimed clearly to try to cleave her in two, just to stumble into the path of the pink-armored girl's buzz saws.

'Shit, gotta move,' she thought, leaping backwards and flipping in midair to land on her feet across the stage and back in front of the Bluenette Symphogear-wielder just in time to avoid her legs getting taken out from under her by Shirabe's saws. She smiled, before wiping a small bead of sweat from her brow.

"Too close," Hibiki said, before noticing Maria eject her gauntlet from her arm as it transformed into a black spear. "Looks like this is going to get serious..."she whispered to no one in particular, her voice quiet enough that Tsubasa could barely hear her.

"She hadn't even used her armed gear until now, and you're just calling this getting serious?" she asked, causing Hibiki to nod before the younger girl closed her eyes in concentration, her right arm stretched out in front of her with her palm open. Slowly but steadily, an orange glow appeared in front of her open hand, before Hibiki reached over with her left hand, tapping her right gauntlet briefly as it released a metal handle from within, which proceeded to expand quickly into a staff, before finally expanding into a full-fledged _Gungnir_ spear which the redhead grasped tightly, spinning over her head before pointing the head of the spear towards Maria.

"Wait…I thought your armed gear…isn't it your hands? I thought that since your hands were empty, you could connect people," Tsubasa asked, eyes wide opened in shock. 'Since when can she use the _Gungnir_ spear? Hibiki…what happened to you to change you this much?'

"You're right, Tsubasa-san," the redhead said, strain coming through in her voice as she spoke. "My hands ARE still my armed gear. But, how could I really try to connect people when I didn't have the ability to protect the people I care about, let alone everyone else?"

Tsubasa nodded in understanding, before drawing a fresh blade from her armor and taking a stance of her own, her new blade converting into form as she reared back and unleashed a shockwave of azure energy at the 3 dark Symphogear wielders, causing them to scatter. While she did this, Hibiki tracked Maria with her eyes, before leaping away in pursuit of the Black spear-wielder. Unfortunately for her though, the green-armored girl had followed closely behind, leaving Tsubasa all alone with the saw-wielder, who proceeded to try to slice downwards at the Katana-wielder, who raised her blade to block the saws.

"No way are you getting through," Tsubasa said, face concentrated on blocking. "I'm not going to let you get to Hibiki! She's my partner, and I'm not letting her get hurt this time!" she shouted, before deflecting the saw blades away from her and leaping into the air. "Have a taste of the force of a true guardian! **Thousand Tears**!" she called, summoning a rain of energy swords and sending them falling from the sky at her opponent, who nimbly dodged them all before responding.

"If you knew just how much of a 'protector' your friend is, you wouldn't be so willing to stand in our way!" Shirabe called, summoning forth her saw blades as battle was joined once more between her saws and Tsubasa's swords.

Back with the spear wielders, things were deadlocked as Maria and Hibiki had begun a dance of slashes, parries, stabs, and blocks. Neither side gaining ground, but neither side losing much either as the sound of musically-enhanced weapons clashing filled the air. And as Hibiki and Maria continued their dangerous dance, Kirika saw her opportunity, as she leapt up into the air, her scythe expanding for another attack.

"Take This! **KILL** -Whoa!" she said, before being interrupted by a volley of bullets raining down from above and forcing her to dodge away from the lance users, as Yukine Chris entered the arena.

"Consider us even, Hibiki," she said, before turning to look at the scythe wielder. "You wanna play rough? I can play rough! **Billion Maiden**!" she cried out, her Gatlings coming forth and spewing forth a rain of firepower Kirika's way before she jumped away from the area, Chris in hot pursuit. Hibiki nodded briefly, before returning her attention to the battle at hand, continually blocking against a fresh wave of Maria's attacks. Before long, however, Maria began to speak.

"Hypocrite…You're such a DAMN HYPOCRITE!" she calls, the end of her lance splitting open and firing a beam of dark light at Hibiki directly, the redhead barely dodging out of the way. Maria then proceeded to fire again, the second blast being blocked by the girl in orange. "Why…why, if you really wanted to protect everyone, weren't you there? Why couldn't you save her? Why couldn't you save Serena?!" She called out, before unleashing a stronger blast that knocked Hibiki backwards towards where Tsubasa and Chris caught her, the three Symphogear-wielders regrouping as their opponents regrouped as well. "It's your fault that she died! It's all because you left!"

At this, Hibiki stood up, her bangs hanging over her face and covering her eyes. Even as Chris and Tsubasa looked on, their friend stood tall, tears slowly gathering in her eyes before she spoke.

"Maria…I couldn't have stayed. I can't say why, but I couldn't have. In regards to your sister, I'm sorry about your loss. I know it hurts. Serena-chan was one of my better friends too, you know? I just wasn't strong enough…I wasn't strong enough to save her, just like I wasn't strong enough to save Tsubasa-san's music today," she said, before stepping forwards again, her eyes still hidden by her bangs, as she continued.

"I may not have been ready at the time to protect those I care about. I wasn't ready to accept that role," she said, before looking up towards the darker-armored girls. "And if my actions then compared to now make me seem like a hypocrite to you, then that's your opinion. If it makes me a hypocrite, then so be it. But I'll keep following my heart's song, no matter where it leads me!" Hibiki exclaimed, looking up at Maria with sadness in her eyes being replaced by determination.

"I'll protect those I care about while finding a way to help everyone understand each other!"

Tsubasa's eyes rose at this, before she smiled. 'Hibiki…you've definitely grown up a bit…still, for you to have met these 3 before…what happened back then?'

Chris, however, had much more on her mind. 'Hibiki…looking at you now…why do I feel like I'm seeing someone I want to be? Or am I seeing something else? I wanted to stop war, I want to protect those important to me, but how does one develop the strength required to do so?' she thought, her eyes turning towards the ground as she thought about it. Shirabe though, cut her out of her thoughts in a hurry.

"That's something I'll never get about you, Tachibana. You're a living contradiction! You want to connect people, you want to protect people, but yet you let Serena die? That's why fighting for platitudes like those is POINTLESS! You are the definition of a hypocrite! Now FALL! **Type Alpha 100 Samsara**!" The shorter girl cried, as a rain of discs flew down at Hibiki, who proceeded to leap away from the discs before speaking.

"Shirabe, you make it seem like I don't understand that sometimes to protect people you need to fight! I only wanted to be able to help people in trouble at that time!" she shouted, ducking under the relentless assault from the younger girl, who replied with venom.

"You don't understand ANYTHING about the pain that Maria went through! You don't know what it's like to lose someone that important to you! **Type Gamma Swastika Firewheel**!" Shirabe cried out, enraged, before flinging her saw blades at Hibiki, who had landed with her back turned to Shirabe after jumping away from her briefly. At this accusation, images from a time she wanted to forget popped into the redhead's mind, reminding her of the past before she closed her eyes and shook her head. As the buzz saws closed in, she quickly spun around and performed a perfect counter kick, knocking the discs away and back to Shirabe, before speaking back in a shaky tone of voice.

"Shirabe, I understand that more than you think, you know-"

"LIAR!" Shirabe called out, while Maria kicked Tsubasa towards the Duo, Chris landing nearby while Kirika rejoined the other dark wielders. Chris looked at Hibiki with a look of concern, having overheard the latter end of the conversation, while Tsubasa was helped up by the orange-armored girl before all 3 turned towards the dark symphogear wielders. And just as both sides were preparing to go another round, Maria and her companions heard a voice in their earpieces.

"Girls, at the rate these numbers are going up, we'll never reach the goal. It's time for us to use _that_. Maria, get ready to withdraw," the voice spoke, before a Green light burst from the central platform where the singers had stood not even an hour earlier, a gigantic green blob of a noise emerging from the area and revealing itself, to Tsubasa  & Chris' shock.

"What type of Noise is that?" Chris said, backing away slowly as the noise continued expanding. Suddenly, Maria pointed her Speak at the noise before charging up an attack.

"A Multiplicative Growth type," Shirabe said, before Kirika joined her, her scythe collapsing into a more convenient to carry form.

"No one said that we even had that type of thing! That's too weird!"

"Understood, Mom. We'll withdraw," Maria said, as she continued to charge her attack before backing away and taking aim at the giant blob. "Kirika, Shirabe, we're leaving! **Horizon Spear**!" the Rosette called, blasting at the Noise and doing damage to it, nearly destroying it.

"Get back here," Chris called firing a rain of energy arrows at the clearly retreating trio, the light from the explosion making her task difficult. By the time though that the explosion had faded from view, they were gone, all of Chris' arrows having missed their mark. "Damnit…they got away…" the snow-haired girl said, before looking over at the orange-armored Hibiki, who was looking downcast compared to how she had been earlier. 'Whatever that twin-tailed bitch said, Hibiki didn't deserve it…' she thought with a frown on her face, before a noise in all three girls' earphones got their attention.

"Girls, listen to me. HQ says that if that thing continues to grow, then it's going to eventually overflow into the city itself. You need to destroy it here and quickly. It's expanding WAY too fast, especially after that blast," Ogawa Shinji said, speaking from inside the control room. This shook Hibiki out of her stupor, almost refocusing her as she nodded, while Tsubasa responded in kind.

"Understood. We'll take it from here," she said, quickly assuming command of the situation, as the three proceeded to quickly judge the situation. Ogawa was right on; the Noise had not only regenerated, but had gotten bigger and more menacing, growing by the second.

'No time…I guess there's no other option. I just hope that I can pull it off like _she_ said I could…' Hibiki thought, before looking towards her friends.

"No other options left. Tsubasa-san, Chris-chan, do you remember what we did two years ago?" she asked, returning her summoned spear to its storable state and doing so. This got Chris and Tsubasa's attention.

"Are you really suggesting that we do a Zesshou right here? Something like what we did that day nearly killed us! Any other bright ideas Supergirl?" Chris said, looking in outright disbelief before Hibiki smiled.

"There's no other option, Chris-chan. We just won't be able to do enough damage otherwise. But if we all do separate Zesshous, that won't work either…no, we need to combine them…" Hibiki said, before realization dawned on Tsubasa's face at what she was suggesting.

"So you're suggesting that if we combine our Zesshou into one, and channel it through, then it should have enough power?" the bluenette asked, a look of skepticism on her face. "For some reason, I highly doubt that will work, but it does sound like a plan that only you would come up with."

"We don't have the time to come up with any other plan right now. We have to move quickly and overwhelm it with raw power. Please, Tsubasa-san…Chris-chan…if we're going to protect everyone out there, we have to do this," Hibiki said, looking at the other two with a determined smile on her face.

'Why can't I look away from that smile? It's like her confidence and belief makes me believe that it's possible…' Chris thought, before nodding along with Tsubasa, who had noticed Chris' face turn red at the thought.

"Alright, let's do it then. One of you grab one hand, one grab the other. We've only got one shot at this, I think," Hibiki said, before Tsubasa grabbed her right hand, Chris her left. Together as one, they turned to face the rapidly-growing noise, and began to sing.

 _-Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Fin_ _é el Balal zizzl._

 _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen_ _Fin_ _é el zizzl.-_

Upon completion of the song, three pillars of light erupted from where the girls stood, their powers slowly beginning to combine. And while the sheer force from their Zesshou would alone be strong enough to hurt them badly, because of this idea, Chris and Tsubasa both were feeling less stress than normal.

"Superb Song!" Tsubasa called out, the words for the combination attack coming to mind instinctively, like they were always there from the start as her hair blew straight skywards from the power being channeled and released.

"Combination Arts!" Chris continued, as she channeled the power needed even further towards the middle of the three Symphogear wielders, who would by default feel the most strain out of all three girls.

Hibiki though was really feeling the strain of the technique. The strain from the battle before, along with having to combine the powers of not one, not two, but three Zesshou at once was proving to push her to and past her limits. 'Gotta…keep it…together…' she thought, face contorted in pain as she finally managed to get the energies to harmonize.

"Set Harmonies!" the redhead called out, voice strained from the toll it was taking as the energies finally blended together, her relic flashing a bright orange as their energies combined. The power unleashed a rainbow-colored dome of light that expanded throughout the stadium, eliminating the Noise as it went. 'Just a little more…'Hibiki thought, as she cringed outwardly, holding in a pained scream.

"Hibiki…hang in there!" Tsubasa called, noticing the redhead's pained expression almost feeling the heat rising off of her from the sheer power she was struggling to compress. "Is it too much power?"

"No…I can't stop now. Not when we're this close…" Hibiki said, before continuing to have a pained expression while beginning the next step. 'Gotta…channel it…into one strike…' she thought, before letting out a scream.

"Please, hang in just a little longer. We're almost there, I can feel it…" Chris said, concern etched on her face. The Gungnir-wielder nodded, letting out a small pained sound as she slowly brought both arms together, combining her gauntlets into one as the skeleton of the giant Noise was finally revealed.

"Now, Hibiki!" Tsubasa said, one hand on Hibiki's shoulder as support while Chris did the same for her other shoulder. The redhead nodded, before a determined look emerged onto her face, and spoke.

"Ready..." she spoke, as her Symphogear armor opened up slightly, letting excess power flow out and channeling the energy into her now combined gauntlet, which deployed 4 golden claws in an X pattern. As the rainbow energy receded into her gauntlet, a powerful turbine within started to spin, crackling prismatic energy generated as Hibiki brought her fist back into position.

"Hit it!" Chris yelled, almost acting as all the encouragement Hibiki needed. With a reassuring nod from Tsubasa, she proceeded to launch at the Noise, rocket engines firing from her waist armor as extra push as she approached. Finally, she impacted the Noise, uppercutting it skyward as the claws deployed, latching on.

"THIS IS OUR TRUE ZESSHOU! S2CA TRI-BURST!" the orange-armored girl cried out, as her gauntlet spun, releasing a tornado of rainbow energy into the sky and obliterating the Noise, its ashes being erased form existence. The light, however, went higher still, soaring through the clouds and blowing them away.

Immediately afterwards, as Hibiki fell towards the ground, she flipped forwards gently. And while she had no trouble landing on her feet, she quickly collapsed to one knee, panting from exertion as the other two girls rushed up to catch her. Her symphogear armor fading off of her body and back into the relic crystal hanging around her neck, Hibiki gave her friends a smile, before staggering to her feet and walking towards them.

"Tonight's not the best time for answers. Sorry Tsubasa-san, Chris-chan, for not saying anything much sooner. If you still want answers, I'm not going anywhere. Next time you see me, we can talk then, okay?" she whispered into both girls' ears, before hugging both tightly and walking away towards the exit leading southwards. And as she walked off, Chris and Tsubasa had one shared thought on their minds.

'Why did she look so broken just now?'

 _ **Unknown Vehicle, Nearby Stadium**_

"It's finally ready…we can now begin to proceed," an older woman's voice said, looking over a data screen. A strange heart-shaped object was on this particular screen; primarily white, with a red pulse beating within it, this object was the key to this person's plans. And as the individual read through her data, a text box popped up over the object, indicating that a Process was complete. "It's time to proceed to the next phase," she said, smiling grimly as she shut down the panel she was looking at and left the room, a motor whirring as she did so.

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, 1 hour post S2CA event**_

One of the perks of her contract with the record label Ogawa worked for was that they were generous enough to provide a small apartment near the recording studio for their artists as a part of their initial contract. Sure, some artists, for example Tsubasa, didn't take advantage of this; after all, they had family that was close by, and could stay with them. However, for Hibiki, this was a blessing; it would allow her to have a place to get away to after a day of work, or a place that, in cases like this, would allow for her to vent her emotions after a frustrating experience.

Having returned from the concert venue just outside of Shibuya to where she called home, Hibiki walked into her bathroom, a saddened look on her face. While she had really tried not to show it back at the concert, the words said by Maria and Shirabe had definitely had an effect on her, dragging her back to a place she had never thought she would go to, one that she had thought she had learned from and moved past.

"How could she say that? She knows that I had dealt with pain like that before, back after that day four years ago," Hibiki muttered sadly, as she stepped into her waiting bath which she had started upon returning home. "Back then, after that ZweiWing concert, people attacked my family and I. Sure, it wasn't physically painful, but the sheer isolation, with everyone…classmates, neighbors, strangers thinking that I was a monster…it really hurt. I tried to put on a smile, I tried to tell myself that everything was fine, that it was all just fine, but it still hurt. The name calling, the signs people put up outside my family's home, the insults thrown at my mother, saying that she was a monster for loving someone like me…" she trailed off, sinking down into the steaming tub as low as she could, the water covering all but her upper neck and head.

"It was so bad," the redhead spoke, bitterness entering her voice as she struggled to hold her tears in. "In all honesty, if not for the support of Miku, I don't know where I'd have ended up. There were days, even while in rehab, that I felt like giving in, felt like saying that it's not worth it. I'm glad I didn't do so," she muttered, the tears beginning to fall as she looked down towards where her scar was on her chest.

"For Shirabe to say that I just let Serena die that day hurts. I didn't know what was going to happen that day, I had just gotten my Symphogear ability back after _that time_ , and I was told not to go near that part of the facility by Nastassja-san. How was I supposed to know that that cursed THING would cause her to die, to give up her life?" Hibiki asked, frustration seeping into her voice. Tears continued to fall from her eyes before she stood up and punched the wall nearest to her, ignoring the dull ache the impact caused her hand.

"Miku…Tsubasa-san…Chris…Everyone…am I really as ready for this as I thought I was? As Kanade-san thinks I am? Can I really be the one to stop this disaster we seem to be heading right towards?" She asked, sinking back into her tub with her head hung down. "It's fine, it's all fine…right, papa?" she whispered, looking out the nearby window at the night sky over the city. It would be another two hours before she would get any sleep, and what a restless sleep it would turn out to be.

 _ **Kazanari residence, Meditation room, 4 hours after S2CA Event**_

Hibiki wasn't the only one having a tough time getting to sleep that night. Kazanari Tsubasa, the idol singer who had been the co-star that night during the concert, had a ton on her mind as well. After watching her newly-returned partner walk off and out of the arena, she was reminded quickly of another problem that she would have to deal with. During that night's events she had been forced to reveal herself as a Symphogear wielder, something that she herself was proud of being. However, it would come at a price: the government had done everything it could to try to keep Chris, Hibiki, and her own identities as wielders secret so that no one could either take advantage of them, as well as to avoid people attacking them or making people close by into targets. For someone like Tsubasa, that was a price that was unavoidable.

"What should I do," the bluenette spoke quietly, lying on her back under her futon's covers as she stared at the ceiling. "Maria's actions tonight put the entire audience in danger. And although I wanted to help them, there's no way to know that she wouldn't have ordered the Noise to attack the audience if I transformed sooner. So many people could have been killed, and the blood from their deaths would have been on my hands just as much as it would have been on Maria's."

The risk was always out there, even from the beginning. She had dreams of being an idol, but Kazanari Tsubasa had envisioned herself to be the protective sword for others ever since the fateful concert over four years earlier. She had trained her body, her mind, into that of a warrior, someone who could handle the burden of being a protector. 'And yet,' she thought, a frown working its way onto her face, 'tonight I couldn't do so. Now that my identity is out there, who's to say that others won't try the same thing at another concert, another public event that I perform at, just to get to me or those I care about? If I couldn't protect them, the blood of the innocent victims would be on my hands just as much as it would be on those who attacked…I couldn't live with myself if that happened…'

Tsubasa had been well aware that once she transformed on camera, there would be no going back. She knew that doing so would inspire some, but also would cause others to wonder why she hadn't acted sooner. Ogawa's words echoed through her brain, trying to tell her that her songs weren't just swords for protecting others, but also an inspiration to others, including her teammate Hibiki, who was another source of frustration for the bluenette.

"Damnit Hibiki…ever since you left, I've really tried to be the inspiration to others that you've said I am to you. But now that it's out in the open that I am a Symphogear wielder, what should I do?" she thought, her hand subconsciously clenching at where her _Ame no Habakiri_ rested while she wore it. The answer would not come easily that night.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Cadenza Dorm Building, 4 Hours after S2CA Event**_

Yukine Chris was _exhausted_. Between the early morning mission, the brief skirmish at the base after delivering the Staff of Solomon, and the battle at the stadium against the dark Symphogear users, Chris was physically drained. However, as she opened the door to the dorm room that she shared with one Kohinata Miku, her mind was running a million miles an hour with thoughts about one event that had been a positive throughout it all; the return of one Tachibana Hibiki…and the implications that it had for her roommate, who seemed to finally be getting her life back to normal.

'Miku was a mess for so long after Hibiki's disappearing act. Can I really tell her that she's alive and well, now that she's finally getting herself put back together?' the snow-haired symphogear wielder thought, as she placed her bag on the ground by the door, announcing her return to the room.

"Welcome back, Chris-san," Miku said, leaning out of their shared bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth as she was getting ready for bed. "I'm glad that you're okay…is Tsubasa-san okay as well?" she asked, noticing the glum look on Chris' face. Chris looked up, a confused look flashing across her face as she was broken out of her thoughts before she smiled at her roommate, giving her thumbs up.

"That lying Maria stood no chance once I got there. The present she left behind wasn't even that tough either," she said, stretching her arms out over her head as she tried to present a brave front. 'At least, it wasn't once Hibiki did _THAT_ …she looked so hurt though…' she thought, a concerned look briefly flashing across her face. Miku had noticed it though; the two girls had roomed together for the past year, ever since Chris had enrolled at Lydian. They seemed almost like total opposites when one looked at them from outside, but after how Miku had helped Chris out two years ago as she ran from Noise sent after her by Finé, they were close friends.

"Chris-san…It's okay, you don't have to hide it if something happened. I can handle it," the green-haired girl said, having exited the washroom and entered the shared living area of their room.

'Can you, Miku? Can you handle knowing that your best friend, someone who you had told me directly that you had _fallen_ for, has been alive all this time and avoiding not just you, but all of us?' Chris thought, taking a moment to think before speaking.

"Tsubasa-san…she was forced to transform tonight on camera. She seemed really torn about what to do afterwards; she had been told that under no circumstances was she to transform, because if her name got out there as a gear-wielder, her reputation could come under fire or worse. I don't know what to tell her, Miku," _Ichaival_ 's wielder spoke quietly, her voice showing signs of the tiredness she felt. 'Not to mention that Hibiki looked broken at the end of it all tonight…when I get my hands on that BITCH who did that to her…' she thought, surprise flashing onto her face at her own thoughts. 'Since when have I been this protective of her?'

Miku nodded, a frown coming onto her face. That Tsubasa had been forced into a compromising position by Maria's actions had bothered her since she had returned to Lydian for the night; it had looked like Maria was looking to flat out bully the blue-haired idol, as well as the rest of the world, by holding the entirety of the audience hostage.

"It wasn't right. What's the point of Hibiki's sacrifice if people are going to keep trying to start pointless battles," Miku spoke, walking over to the window of their shared room as Chris listened attentively. The city lights sparkled in the night sky as she continued. "All she wanted to do was help people, Chris-san. It's on us to try to honor that memory, right? We have to try to connect people. Besides, you heard Maria's declaration. She said that if Tsubasa-san had tried to do anything, she would have unleashed the noise on all of us there…" the green-haired girl trailed off, tears slowly falling down her face, her reflection revealing to Chris the distraught look on her face. "Tsubasa-san did the best she could, and it got us all out of there. That's what a true guardian does, right? Get those they protect out of harm's way safely?"

'Yeah…' Chris thought, nodding as her mind flashed back to the fight on top of the train where Hibiki had acted as _her_ guardian, remembering how she had saved her from being blindsided by multiple Noise. This caused a blush to appear on Chris' face, as she remembered the close proximity the two were in when Hibiki had prevented them from becoming pancakes on the mountainside. At this, Chris shook her head quickly, trying to take her mind off of the day's events.

"Yeah…you're right, Miku-san. That's what a true protector does, no matter the cost," Chris said, getting up and patting her friend on the shoulder before lightly hugging her. 'I can't tell her that Hibiki is back…I can't do it. That'd break Miku-san's heart all over again. But next time I see her, Hibiki had better have some damn answers,' she thought, before heading to the washroom and grabbing her toothbrush. After all, despite it having been a long day, it was a school night.

 _ **Galactic Records Japan Tokyo Studios, Shinjuku, 3 Days after S2CA Event**_

Tsubasa took a deep breath to calm herself as she stood outside of her label's studios in a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse, _Ame no Habakiri_ hanging around her neck and in the open. It had been a few days since her identity had been revealed to the world as a Symphogear wielder, and the guilt she had been feeling about what had happened had intensified overnight, keeping her wide awake and causing her to miss school for the first time all year. In fact, she was missing class again today to be here. However, she had taken her time, thinking it all over, before coming to the decision she was about to reveal to her label. 'It's too bad that Ogawa-san is helping another client record this morning. It would have been nice of him to be there as support,' she thought, before opening the door to the building.

Inside, the cleanly-polished floors of the label's recording studio stood as a reminder to the bluenette of all the great times she'd had in the past, just coming here to record and take her mind off of things even if the songs wouldn't ever be released. And as she walked towards the front desk, Tsubasa took another deep breath, trying to steel her resolve for one of the biggest moments of her young career. Tapping on the receptionist's desk quietly, she waited until the receptionist was off the phone before speaking.

"Excuse me, Nanami-san," she said, voice serious as the receptionist looked up, almost jumping out of her chair at the sight of the label's biggest star. "Is Ogawa-san available at the moment? There's something I need to talk with him about," she said, face a picture of patience. 'I might as well try one more time to see Ogawa-san. Just as expected of me, I'm sure,' she thought, while the young receptionist checked over the monitor she was sitting in front of for Ogawa Shinji's availability. Fortunately for Tsubasa, the young woman didn't disappoint.

"Ah…yes, Kazanari-san, he's actually in studio number 12 right now. Looks like they're about to go on lunch break," the receptionist said, before looking up at Japan's number one idol singer, who in turn let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want me to call him and tell him you're here?"

"No, I'll go see him myself. Arigatou, Nanami-san," the idol said, heading towards the elevators on the right side of the lobby. After a brief wait for the elevator to arrive, the bluenette entered the elevator, hitting the button that would lead to the correct floor. 'Studio 12…ironic how that's the studio I used when I first started,' Tsubasa thought, waiting patiently as the elevator made its journey to the correct floor.

"I still wish they would change the elevator music to something more conductive to having a good recording session," she said, the elevator coming to a stop on the Sixth floor of the building. Each floor had two recording studios on it, one on the eastern half of the building and another on the western half. And as the elevator doors opened, letting Tsubasa out into the main hallway of the floor, a sense of nervousness suddenly washed over the normally unflappable singer. "Take a deep breath, Tsubasa. This isn't like going on stage before forty thousand people."

With that, the idol turned towards the western end of the building, before walking down the hallway to where the recording studio was set up, the "Recording" light above its entranceway shining brightly to indicate they were still in the middle of the song. Blinking quickly, the blue-haired girl proceeded to knock on the door quietly, hoping to get someone's attention.

"No going back now. As Hibiki said, I just have to go full-throttle…" she muttered to herself as she stood outside the door, waiting on someone to answer the door. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity that really lasted 30 seconds, someone came up to the door and spoke.

"It's unlocked, but please be quiet," the familiar voice of Ogawa Shinji spoke, causing Tsubasa to smile. 'Same as always; when it comes to this part of the process, always so concerned with utmost focus.' With that, she opened the door as quietly as possible before entering the studio. Inside, she found Ogawa-san, along with a pair of audio technicians helping to balance the audio on the piece. And in the recording booth was none other than Tachibana Hibiki, singing with a voice Tsubasa hadn't known she had as her song came to an end (a/n: Hibiki's singing voice is slightly higher than that of Maria from Garnidelia. And no, I don't own any references to that group or its songs either.).

Tsubasa's eyes widened at the level of maturity that Hibiki's voice had taken on over the past two years. 'Impressive…' her inner singer caused her to think; even Tsubasa herself had a tough time with some of those notes, and the younger girl in the booth was able to reach them seemingly almost without any effort at all. Smiling, she turned and looked at Shinji with an amused smile on her face.

"So, Ogawa-san, when were you going to tell me that your new protégé Sora was Hibiki?" she asked, her usual confidence starting to resurface. The recording studio felt almost like a fourth home to her, behind her home itself, the 2nd Division's headquarters, and Lydian Academy. As long as she was there, she felt like she was able to spread her figurative wings. Ogawa sighed, face palming and shaking his head.

"I should have figured that you'd eventually figure it out, Tsubasa. Just thought it wouldn't be this soon. Anyways, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? I know that you missed class a couple days ago," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him as Tsubasa became all business.

"While you're right that I should be, I felt as though this is too important. Can you please have the techs here leave? I need to talk to you alone if possible," she said, face settling into a focused demeanor normally only seen on the battlefield or as she was preparing to start a concert. Ogawa nodded, sending a signal to the audio techs before leaning to the intercom to the booth, where the redheaded Hibiki was looking at the booth in confusion.

"Hibiki, we're going to take a bit of a break, okay? You can come out and get some lunch if you want," he said, as she nodded, grabbing her blue jean jacket off the stool in the corner of the booth, before emerging from the booth wearing a yellow and orange t-shirt over a pair of white jeans.

"Oh…Tsubasa-san…what are you doing here? I thought I told Ogawa-san to not tell anyone that I was signed up here. Then again, after the other night, it's not as if you didn't know who I was anyways…"the redhead spoke, taking a sip from her bottle of water, causing Tsubasa to sigh.

"Yeah…well, I didn't exactly come here hoping to find you, but it does give us a change to have that conversation you promised the other night. Ogawa-san…I can't do this any longer…" the bluenette began hesitantly, the words she spoke causing Ogawa and Hibiki's eyes to widen slightly, the latter frowning slightly before Tsubasa continued.

"Maria…the other night, when she forced me to transform…she had said earlier on that if I had transformed while the audience was there, she would have the Noise attack the audience. And even after she let the audience go and I transformed, I still felt guilty because I let those people be placed into danger. You know I've trained so hard to become a warrior who can protect people with my songs…I felt powerless. And after the concert, after the battle, I couldn't stop thinking 'What if someone else attacked the audience in order to get to me'," the bluenette trailed off, Hibiki nodding in saddened understanding while Ogawa's face seemed to reflect understanding of his biggest star's dilemma.

"I would never be able to live with myself if that happened, Ogawa-san. And you know as well as I do that now that my identity is out in the open, for all the people I inspired, there will be those who would stop at NOTHING to get their word across, even holding my audiences hostage. I would never be able to forgive myself if something would have happened to the audience the other night…their blood would have been as much on my hands as it would have been on Maria's," Tsubasa said, her face set into a grimly determined look.

"Tsubasa-san…" Hibiki whispered, guilt lacing her voice as she realized where Tsubasa's words were going, her eyes widening in comprehension and a sad smile coming up on her face.

"I won't be responsible for that, Ogawa-san. So I made the decision. I, Kazanari Tsubasa, am retiring from performing, effective immediately. I just…I refuse to allow those who are inspired by my songs to be hurt by those trying to get to me."

At that moment, Ogawa Shinji realized that nothing he said would convince Tsubasa otherwise. 'Her mind is made up…Tsubasa has decided that for all the good she brings, she wouldn't be able to fully protect those people anymore. It's sad to hear, but probably inevitable,' he thought, eyes closed as he nodded in understanding. Hibiki, however, had another idea, getting up from her chair with a sad smile, before hugging Tsubasa briefly.

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san…I wasn't able to protect your songs. I couldn't protect you or those who look up to you. Just another thing I've failed to protect, it seems…" the redhead trailed off, before looking at her teammate with a guilt-ridden look on her face.

"The only question I have for you, Tsubasa," Ogawa said, looking at his now-former client with a smile, "is what are you going to do now? You can't only focus yourself on being the sword to slice through Noise, you know that."

Tsubasa nodded, face solemn. Truth be told, she wasn't sure. Sure, there were things that she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure how to get there. Then Hibiki spoke up, her words cutting through the clouds of uncertainty in Tsubasa's mind.

"Tsubasa-san, follow what your heart tells you to do. Mine hasn't led me wrong yet," she spoke, a determined look emerging on her face. "And right now, it's telling me that I want to have you still be here to help me out, Tsubasa-san. I have a lot more to learn, and I want to learn from the best. Would you be okay with being my assistant manager?" the _Gungnir_ wielder spoke, her question catching the older girl off guard.

Tsubasa paused. 'Follow my heart, huh…' she thought, closing her eyes and listening to the rhythm her heart presented. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for those in the room, she opened her eyes, a smile making its way to her face as she prepared to reply…

 **End Chapter 4**

 **Author's Postscript: A lot of ground covered, and the ramifications of some decisions start to appear. Next time, we find out Tsubasa's decision, as well as get after the FIS. Read, review, and we'll see you next time!-ZBD15  
**


	6. G Chapter 5: At Deception's Gate(Part 2)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". A lot is up in the air as we start this chapter off. Tsubasa has decided to retire from performing on stage, Hibiki has offered her a position, and there's also the case of where the FIS group has run off to! A lot of questions and a lot of answers to be gotten to today! I would like to once again thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt this story and proceed to make it my own from there.

Sorry that this is late; been traveling for 2 of the last 3 days, and been dragged from my computer for the other. But, wait no longer, because here it is!

As mentioned last chapter, we have a lot of ground to cover this time, so let's not hold off on starting any longer. Time to get started and I hope that you enjoy!

To reply to the reviewer who said Chris x Hibiki: It's not just that…it's all three of Miku, Hibiki, and Chris in one relationship. Gonna be fun to write that, especially with some of the plans I have later on, so stay tuned…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to those pieces belong to their artists and record labels.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 5: At Deception's Gates (Part 2)**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"I won't be responsible for that, Ogawa-san. So I made the decision. I, Kazanari Tsubasa, am retiring from performing, effective immediately. I just…I refuse to allow those who are inspired by my songs to be hurt by those trying to get to me."_

 _At that moment, Ogawa Shinji realized that nothing he said would convince Tsubasa otherwise. 'Her mind is made up…Tsubasa has decided that for all the good she brings, she wouldn't be able to fully protect those people anymore. It's sad to hear, but probably inevitable,' he thought, eyes closed as he nodded in understanding. Hibiki, however, had another idea, getting up from her chair with a sad smile, before hugging Tsubasa briefly._

 _"I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san…I wasn't able to protect your songs. I couldn't protect you or those who look up to you. Just another thing I've failed to protect, it seems…" the redhead trailed off, before looking at her teammate with a guilt-ridden look on her face._

 _"The only question I have for you, Tsubasa," Ogawa said, looking at his now-former client with a smile, "is what are you going to do now? You can't only focus yourself on being the sword to slice through Noise, you know that."_

 _Tsubasa nodded, face solemn. Truth be told, she wasn't sure. Sure, there were things that she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure how to get there. Then Hibiki spoke up, her words cutting through the clouds of uncertainty in Tsubasa's mind._

 _"Tsubasa-san, follow what your heart tells you to do. Mine hasn't led me wrong yet," she spoke, a determined look emerging on her face. "And right now, it's telling me that I want to have you still be here to help me out, Tsubasa-san. I have a lot more to learn, and I want to learn from the best. Would you be okay with being my assistant manager?" the Gungnir wielder spoke, her question catching the older girl off guard._

 _Tsubasa paused. 'Follow my heart, huh…' she thought, closing her eyes and listening to the rhythm her heart presented. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for those in the room, she opened her eyes, a smile making its way to her face as she prepared to reply…_

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Classroom, 3 Days after S2CA Event**_

"Remember, your papers on song theory are due by the end of the week! Enjoy the rest of your day," the teacher of Chris' class spoke over the noise of relieved students placing their notebooks and textbooks into their school bags. Chris was no different; as she put her class materials away, she felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder. Instinctively, she knew who it was. Not many people, after all, knew her well enough to do so without getting a glare sent their way.

"Did you get your paper done yet, Chris-san?" Kohinata Miku asked, her roommate nodding briefly before she spoke again. "I don't know how you and Tsubasa-san do it. You're both almost constantly on the move during the week outside of class, whether it be for missions with the division, her doing idol activities, or even the school clubs she's a part of. It has to be tiring, isn't it?"

"Not really, Miku-san…Kazanari-taichou is well aware of the demands on our time that school puts us through; it's why he tries to not have us take missions on school nights," the snow-haired girl said, closing the latch on her bag and slinging it onto her shoulder. "So, what's going on for you today after your last class?" she asked, trying to change the subject to something more enjoyable. As Miku prepared to answer however, an unnamed freshman came running into the room, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Everyone…JAM TV…breaking…watch…" she spoke, trying to catch her breath while Miku and Chris came over, Miku trying to rub the poor girl's back. While she tried to help the girl breath, Chris turned over to the display screen at the head of the classroom, where one of the other students still in the room had pulled up the aforementioned station. What she saw on screen not only caused the rest of the class to freeze in place out of shock, but dumped what might as well have been a cold bucket of ice over any plans Chris might have wanted to ask Miku about.

"It's official, folks," the VJ spoke, a large picture of Tsubasa in concert on the screen next to them. "Big news out of Galactic Records Japan this afternoon, as Japan's number one idol Kazanari Tsubasa has retired from the music industry effective immediately. We at JAM TV will be taking you live to Galactic Records Japan HQ in Shinjuku momentarily for the official press conference. While we are in no position to speculate…"

Chris mentally tuned out the rest of the VJ's drabble, a grim look coming onto her face. 'Tsubasa-san…I guess you knew this was coming once you transformed, didn't you? You decided that you would rather be the protecting sword than the inspiring voice. It's just another repercussion for what that BITCH did that night…' she thought, unknowingly clenching her fists tightly. She was so in her own world that she didn't even notice Miku come up from behind her until she felt a small set of hands wrap around her left arm, causing her to blush slightly.

"Chris-san…what's wrong?" the green-haired girl asked, looking at her roommate with concern. "You look almost angry about this. You know that Tsubasa-san had to have known this was a possible outcome before she transformed," she said, a calming tone in her voice as she proceeded to watch the announcement.

"It's not fair to Tsubasa-san…damn that Maria…" Chris spat out quietly, her thoughts being forcibly brought back to another victim of that night's events. 'She'll pay for what she did…not just to Tsubasa-san, but also for what she and her twin-tailed friend said to you, Hibiki. I swear it,' she thought, as the display screen cut away to the room where the press conference was about to start.

 _ **Galactic Records Japan Headquarters, Main Press Room, Shinjuku, 3 Days after S2CA Event**_

Kazanari Tsubasa had a reputation for being calm under pressure, for being nigh-unfazed by just about anything thrown at her, including Noise and over one hundred thousand screaming fans. This moment, however, was not an easy one for her, as she walked into the room briskly, her eyes downcast as she thought about what she was about to do. 'No going back now,' she thought, stepping up to the microphone wearing the same ensemble that she had worn earlier that day when she met with Ogawa-san and Hibiki, before beginning to speak.

"Good afternoon and thank you for coming, all of you. I know that you all were a bit surprised when the press release came out about an hour ago regarding this conference, and while I'm sure that you have plenty of questions, I'm just going to make a statement today," the bluenette began, closing her eyes to gather herself before continuing.

"As I'm sure that you all are aware, three nights ago the duet concert between Maria Cadenzavna Eve and I was attacked by Noise, as well as by the terrorist group calling themselves 'Finé', one of whose members was revealed to be none other than Maria herself. This was a delicate and highly-charged situation, one that should never have happened. On the second anniversary of the Kadingir incident, people were supposed to bond together through the music performed that night, not be held in terror. It went completely against everything that I want my music to stand for, and is something that I don't know that I can ever completely forgive," she said, her eyes narrowing in focus slightly before continuing.

"Unfortunately, I was forced to do something I never wanted to do; stand there and do nothing while my fans, whose support and courage I am eternally grateful for, were held in terror. I wanted to do something about it; however, when I went to do so, something that Maria said caused me to hesitate. She had said that if I tried to do anything, she would unleash the Noise upon the audience. I couldn't risk that. I refuse to allow the blood of my fans, whose strength mirrors my own, be spilled by someone trying to get to me."

"I've spent the majority of the past few days trying to reflect on the support my fans have given me. Even though I know that they will always have my back, lifting me up even if my wings were to fail, I just would never forgive myself for letting anything bad happen to them. I care about my fans too greatly; I'm sure that you all have heard the stories of the various charity events that I, along with Galactic Music Japan, have sponsored over the past two years in the name of relief for those who have been affected by the tragedy known as the Noise. I've heard that I am an inspiration to many out there who feel as though they didn't have the strength to stand up and protect those that they care about, and I'm grateful for the love and support of all of my fans," Tsubasa continued, voice cracking slightly under the emotions of the moment as she tried to keep herself from crying on camera.

"I called you all here today to make an announcement. I apologize to all those who have supported me and who cheer me on; unfortunately, I won't be able to provide that level of support for you any further. After hours of thought, I've decided that it's for the best if I step back and allow my fans to find a new source of inspiration. Today is the last day Kazanari Tsubasa will be in the spotlight; I've decided to retire from the music industry, effective immediately," she spoke, suddenly unable to keep the tears from falling as the press room erupted in disbelief.

"While I may no longer be on stage to provide that inspiration to those who look up to me, I hope that you all will support this decision. I feel as though the last four and a half years have been a blessing to me; the love and support that my fans have given me is something that I will never be able to fully repay. To me, this is like a graduation, taking the steps into the next phase of my life. Music is a passion for me; it's something that I will always enjoy and support," Tsubasa continued, a small smile creeping on to her face as she looked over to the right side of the room, a _very_ nervous Tachibana Hibiki waiting in the doorway for Tsubasa to make her next statement, Sora mask covering her face.

"With that said, I have one last announcement to make. I would like to make an introduction for all of you to someone who I hope that my fans will all love and support the same way that they did me. I've heard her sing, and I know that she will inspire you as much as I have. Sora-san, please come up here," the bluenette said, waving her arm towards the redhead, who walked up to the podium, joining Tsubasa there.

"I'd like to introduce all of you to Sora, who I feel is ready to take the stage by storm. Also effective immediately, I will be joining her as her assistant manager. Please, all of you support her just as you did me. Arigatou, minna, and sayonara," the bluenette spoke, before stepping back from the microphone alongside Hibiki and wrapping one arm around the younger girl in a sign of support, cameras flashing as the duo exited the room, Hibiki following Tsubasa closely.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Classroom, post-news conference**_

Silence echoed throughout the room, as students tried to process what they had just seen, even as one shut off the display screen. Chris and Miku were no different from everyone else, despite having had some idea as to what could have caused Tsubasa to make the announcement. The duo had been so engrossed in the conference that neither had really noticed as Miku had placed her head on Chris' shoulder in the middle of the speech.

"It's weird…Tsubasa-san stepping down to give this Sora the chance to shine," Miku whispered, shaking Chris out of her stupor before she started blushing. 'When did Miku get that close?' she thought, shaking her head to clear her head before speaking.

"You don't know the half of it…" she muttered, stretching before turning towards the door. 'That body language…I guess you weren't expecting to be placed in the spotlight like that, were you Hibiki? For someone so sure of herself the other day, you didn't look like you were in need of the extra attention…' the snow-haired girl thought, the body language of the newly-revealed idol almost giving her identity away. As she walked out into the hallway and towards her next class, she smiled briefly, thoughts turning back yet again to the other day's events on the train when she first found out that the redhead had survived after all.

Unbeknownst to Chris, her own words didn't go unnoticed by her roommate. As she proceeded to head towards her next class, Miku's thoughts turned to concern. 'Chris-san is acting strangely…something definitely happened beyond what she's saying. I just hope it's not too dangerous...Hibiki, if you can hear this, please watch over Tsubasa-san and Chris-san.'

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's apartment, Shinjuku, later that afternoon**_

"Tsubasa-san…you really didn't need to do that you know," Tachibana Hibiki said, looking at the bluenette across from her as they sat in Hibiki's apartment. While they had originally intended on a late lunch after Tsubasa's press conference, the time it took for everything to be set up for the conference had pushed it back to an early dinner. For her part, the wielder of _Ame no Habakiri_ just shrugged, before taking a sip of her tea to try to wash down the takeout sushi that they had purchased on the way here.

"Hibiki…you said it yourself. I just followed my heart, and did what it said," the now-former idol spoke, a small smirk appearing on her face. "But, that makes me wonder…that day, so long ago. Is that why you left? To follow your heart?"

These words struck close to home for Hibiki. She hadn't been planning to talk about where she had gone, or why she had left so soon. 'Especially not to Tsubasa-san, Chris, or Miku…They're the last people I want to tell about what I saw…' she thought, a frown rising onto her face. Seeing this, however, the bluenette chose to press her advantage.

"Hibiki…you and I are going to be working together regularly now. You have to be willing to trust me," Tsubasa said, a concerned look rising to her face at the redhead's sudden silence. After a moment, the younger girl spoke, her voice quiet, barely able to be heard even in the quiet apartment.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Tsubasa-san…I do. It's just….there are some things that I just don't feel completely comfortable talking about, things that I've seen that are incredibly dangerous," Hibiki whispered, a tinge of fear coming into her voice. "I left that day two years ago because I'm the only one who can stop those things from happening. I swore I would protect everyone from it…from them…" she spoke, resolution slowly entering her voice as Tsubasa sighed, before getting up and walking over to look out the window of the living room at the city skyline.

"I heard you, you know…" Tsubasa said, the light of the setting sun reflecting off of her relic's inactive state. Her next words would cause Hibiki's eyes to widen in shock. "I remember when you left. You didn't need to feel that you failed me as my partner in battle; in fact, you did more than anyone could have expected of you. Hibiki…you were like the little sister I never had, just like I was to Kanade," she continued, before turning to look at the younger girl with a small smile on her face.

"I spent that first year after you left trying to find you, following any and all leads or ideas that I came across. I wanted to tell you that you hadn't embarrassed me at all; if anything, what you did was teach me how to appreciate things like others' support. There was nothing to forgive, Hibiki. If you would have told us what was going on, we would have your back. You know that."

Hibiki nodded, before clutching at her relic necklace absentmindedly. 'I do know that. I never forgot that. But, at the same time, Tsubasa-san…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you, Chris, or Miku got hurt or worse,' she thought, before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak.

"I had to become stronger…I had to, no, I NEED to protect everyone from them…and so, I decided to leave. After I left you and Chris in the alley, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have much on me, and all I knew was that what I saw…I wouldn't let it happen. I still won't let it happen. I figured that a good first step would be to get out of the country, but no one would let a fifteen year-old girl onto a plane or ship without any ID…" she spoke, a reflective tone in her voice as she spoke, her left hand clutching tightly at the leg of her pants.

"So where did you go, then? Hibiki, why are you trying to put it all on your own shoulders?"

"I went home. Not back to Lydian, but I went home to my mom and grandma. They were supportive, sure, but they wanted to know what was going on, why I was home so soon. I tried to explain to them what happened with Kadingir, but they didn't believe me. So, I transformed…I know it probably set off the alarms at HQ, didn't it…" she said, knowingly.

'I remember Uncle Genjurou saying something about how they had seen something about _Gungnir_ 's wavelength being picked up around Hibiki's hometown, but that they were so concerned with making sure that Chris-san and I were both okay along with searching for Hibiki in the local area that they didn't give it any thought, especially since it was just for a minute or so…' Tsubasa thought, shaking her head briefly. 'We would have been able to avoid so much grief if they'd have just followed up on that…'

"I know I was supposed to keep it a secret, but it was the only way to get mom and grandma to believe me…and quite frankly, I probably shouldn't have done it anyways. But, it worked. Mom said that she'd get me a passport after I said that I wanted to get out of the country to keep all of you safe, as long as I promised that I'd keep in touch. And that's how I disappeared. I want to say it was about a month after Kadingir that I was able to leave the country, but I didn't waste that time. I worked hard to get stronger while I waited. Too bad I still wasn't strong enough..."

Tsubasa sighed, before walking over and giving the younger girl a hug, resting her head on top of Hibiki's. Here she was, the so-called heart of the then-section 2 trio, but Hibiki still seemed as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. 'Hibiki…you don't have to take this on by yourself, whatever it is. Not anymore, not now that Chris-san and I are here to help,' she thought, concern for her younger friend becoming evident in her eyes.

"I won't let what Kanade-san showed me happen, Tsubasa-san…I won't let it happen…" the younger girl trailed off, Tsubasa shocked at her words, her eyes wide open at the news. 'So Kanade showed Hibiki something that could happen? How is that possible, when Kanade has been dead? Unless she came to Hibiki the same way she did me…' the bluenette thought. 'Hibiki…what did you see? And did what happened the other night have anything to do with it?'

 _ **Abandoned Hospital, Tokyo outskirts, Time Unknown**_

A rainbow-colored dome of light filled the monitor as Professor Nastassja reviewed the footage from the previous mission. Ever since returning to their home base, an abandoned hospital at the edge of the city, she had been trying to understand just how it was that their phonic gain had jumped up so quickly. Now, she had her answer.

"I see…by resonating with another person's climax song, not only did Hibiki amplify its power, but also reduced the stress that naturally happens between the wielder and their relic. That's unique, since the Sakurai Theory states that a Zesshou's unique properties are an extension of the Armed Gear that the wielder is using. However, it does appear as though her Zesshou can be used to combine the forces of multiple Zesshou into one force. By taking the strain of the other two Zesshou in addition to her own, she made it possible for the other two to survive, even after using their own Zesshou. It's similar to what occurred to stop the chunk of the moon from falling after Kadingir fired…" she trailed off, the video coming to where the redhead was clearly in pain, knees threatening to buckle as the girl screamed.

"However, it doesn't look as though it's something that she's practiced. The sheer volume of stress that she put herself under shows that she hadn't been around the other two wielders for very long. It's possible that she had only rejoined them that night..." the scientist mused, before looking over at the monitor where the readings were showing under the word 'Nephilim'.

"While it's impressive that Hibiki can do that, I wonder…if she tried to pull that off again with people she didn't know as well, she could possibly risk serious injury. Still, to be able to do so without any practice at all is very impressive; it shows just how high her level of synch with her fully-completed Gungnir is," the seemingly mad scientist stated, an impressed half-smile appearing on her face.

"You've grown strong, Hibiki. However, it won't be enough. That ability you unleashed only succeeded in awakening our little pet. Soon, the plan will continue, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it…unlike Serena…" the scientist trailed off, a confidence entering her voice. "The Nephilim, the giant that fell from the heavens…the heartbeat of its awakening will cause the entire planet to shudder."

At that, the scientist turned her wheelchair, leaving the room to get some rest. Their plan would need her healthy as long as possible, after all.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters, Unknown Location, 1 Week after S2CA Event**_

The last week had not been easy on Kazanari Genjurou. Between the stress caused by the terrorist organization 'Finé', the hunt to locate them, and his niece's retirement announcement earlier in the week, he had been occupied almost around the clock. Still, it didn't appear to be slowing the red-haired martial artist very much at all. In fact, he still looked the part of the cool and composed leader, ever stoic and refusing to back down.

"It's been a week since that group's declaration of war at the concert, and they've done absolutely nothing since. It's almost too quiet," a male staff member stated, scanning over the information they had on the event and the group. This caused Genjurou to frown, as he took his seat in the commander's chair.

"Yeah…it's been a week, and nothing's happened that they stated. Even though the world's governments didn't back down, there were no attacks on any major cities or major military targets. No sign of any sort of activity at all. It almost seems as though they were after something else," the commander stated, looking over the information being fed to his console.

"My government sources state confirm that, and also that there haven't even been any negotiations at all. It's just another sign that they were bluffing entirely," Tomosato Aoi stated, looking up briefly from her console at the commander. "It's almost as if they weren't targeting the world, but rather…"

"My niece. That's the single biggest thing to come out of this whole thing; my niece deciding to retire from performing on stage," Genjurou stated, his arms crossed as he spoke. He, just like everyone else, had been surprised at the bluenette's decision to step away from the music industry. While he understood how she could feel guilty for what happened that night at the concert, it still bothered him that the now former idol would have been that bothered by the experience. He had seen her grow tremendously since Hibiki had disappeared just over two years prior, even when she was the only one who believed that the girl was still alive. And while she was proven correct, the way events had unfolded left him unnerved. "I may disagree with her decision, but at the same time I understand it. Her fans were a huge motivator for Tsubasa; for Maria to use their safety against her is something that no one could have imagined. All that I can do, as her uncle, is support her decision."

"It's definitely a strange way to go about a grand plot, though," Aoi stated, her focus returned to her console. Everyone in the room nodded, even as Genjurou continued to look out of the room into the distance.

"Any updates from Ogawa-san?" he asked, with no one being able to provide an answer. As if in response to his query, the communications line beeped loudly, getting Genjurou's attention. "Kazanari. Go ahead."

 _ **Unknown location, 1 week after S2CA Event**_

Ogawa Shinji had been busy since the announcement of Tsubasa's retirement. Between getting her set up to act as Hibiki's primary manager for the week and his assignment from the 2nd Division to locate any leads, it felt like he hadn't had any time to really relax. It was something he was used to, however. After all, the life of a Manager could be quite hectic at times.

"Kazanari-taichou," he began, stepping forwards as a circle of armed men surrounded him. It had taken a while, but Shinji had finally been able to locate a lead as to the whereabouts of the Terrorist organization. Where it had led him however, was a bit on the shady side of things. "I've been tracking the abandoned trailer we found near the stadium. I was able to track it back to a construction company whose account transaction records show a large number of purchases of medical equipment, pharmaceuticals, and measuring devices from a fictional company," he spoke, not breaking his cool as the gang members around him tried to attack. Effortlessly dodging and swiftly counterattacking, he dealt with a pair of armed thugs, breaking one's arm at the elbow and elbowing another in the throat, disabling him.

"Medical Devices?" Genjurou asked, his curiosity coming through Ogawa's earpiece while he continued to fight through the gang members. Ducking another and allowing him to knock himself out, Shinji stepped up before kicking another in the knees, bringing him to the ground and allowing Shinji to knock him out with a quick karate chop to the back of the neck.

"It would have taken place about two months ago," Ogawa said, opening the vault mounted inside the wall on one side of the room as he spoke, before reaching into the vault and withdrawing the information he had been at the location for. "The people here were using it as some sort of money laundering operation, but don't these records interest you? It could be the big lead that we're looking for."

"Yeah. It sounds like it could lead us in the right direction. Keep pursuing it, Ogawa, and keep us updated," Genjurou said, before cutting off the call. 'Looks like we're finally starting to make some headway into this. If we're lucky, we might be able to end this sooner than we think, and perhaps end that group's plans before they get off the ground.'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Classroom, 1 Week after S2CA Event**_

Kohinata Miku was normally a really attentive student. She had averaged good grades for most of her time at Lydian, and had even been elected to the school's Spring Festival committee as a representative for her class. However, this was not one of those normal times. The past few days had been quite hectic with the school's Fall Music Festival coming up shortly, and with Kazanari Tsubasa's unexpected retirement from the music industry, the school had been searching frantically for a new guest judge for the festival's annual karaoke contest. So far, there hadn't been much luck.

'At least Tsubasa-san is back here at school, so there isn't a shortage of people on the management committee for the festival,' she thought, her thoughts drifting away from the school she attended. 'After what happened at that concert, I wouldn't have blamed her if she'd have taken more time off than she has…after what Maria-san showed. That _Black Gungnir_ …how is it possible? I thought only Hibiki had _Gungnir_ …'

Thinking of Tachibana Hibiki was something that Miku found to be difficult. She had been the green-haired girl's best friend, but Miku had found herself to be slowly falling for the cream-haired girl as they grew up together. When Miku had found out about Hibiki being a Symphogear wielder, she had tried to distance herself from the girl not out of anger at being kept out of the loop, but mainly out of sheer _worry_. She had worried greatly for her friend's safety; seeing the _Gungnir_ -wielder put herself on the line to protect Miku had caused the green-eyed student's heart to ache. However, it wasn't until Hibiki had saved Miku's life from the Noise that had attacked near Flower that one day that Miku was able to fully accept not only that her friend knew the risks of what she was doing, but that she was willing to accept the chance that she could lose her life.

'And yet, Hibiki eventually did lose her life…but, she did it for a good cause, right? Maria-san's actions are making me wonder if people will ever understand each other. The way that she treated Tsubasa-san that night…it reminds me of back then…' she thought, her mind flashing back to the time just about four years ago after the final ZweiWing concert.

'Everyone treated Hibiki so badly back then. I didn't know what to do; all the verbal slings and people calling her a monster…it wasn't right. I wanted to do something about it, to try to help her out, so I always tried to get them to leave her alone. But yet she still kept saying that it was fine, that it was just fine. The amount of pain that Hibiki had to be feeling back then…I don't know what it was like, but I wanted to be there for her. I wasn't going to let her deal with that all on her own. Even then, I guess I must have felt something for her…' she thought, as she flipped the page in her textbook as the teacher continued to her lecture. She would remain in daydream land until the class bell rang.

 _ **Galactic Records Japan Studios, Tokyo, Shinjuku, 1 week after S2CA Event**_

As the music faded away from her headset, Tachibana Hibiki finished bobbing her head to the beat. Recording was something she was growing to love; it was a way to take her mind away from anything heavy, and just concentrate on making the music that she loved. Thankfully for her, Tsubasa-san had scheduled the studio for her for today, as she acted in place of Ogawa-san as her manager for the moment; while the redhead didn't have a full album ready to go, she was steadily building up a library of music that could be used on one. After all, she was getting ready to have her first single released.

"Great job, Tachibana-san. Do you want to take a break now though? You've been at it for almost 4 hours now, trying to get the 'right sound' on that song," the audio technician's voice came in, causing the redhead to snap to attention.

"Ah…I guess we should. I kind of lost track of time I guess," she said, her right hand scratching the back of her head nervously while she laughed softly. "Take a break you guys. I'll listen to the track while you're on break."

With that, the audio technician nodded, before the trio of them on the technical side of the booth left for their break. Meanwhile, the redhead exited the booth, her jean jacket under one arm before she hung it over the back of the chair she would sit in. Having done so, she quickly brought up the latest version of the track she had been recording, before sitting in the chair and beginning to listen closely.

'It sounds really good…sounds just like I wanted it to…'she thought, listening to the way her voice came through the audio feed, blending in with the high-energy rhythm of the piece. 'I hope that Tsubasa-san and Ogawa-san like this. They both said that my first single would set the tone for how fans viewed me as an artist.'

Once the song ended though, Hibiki's mind couldn't help but drift back to the events of the Queens of Music concert, and the way that Maria and her partners had acted towards the redhead. Their words had been bothering Hibiki for over a week, and had made her almost hesitant about Tsubasa's idea to announce her at the bluenette's retirement conference.

"Am I really doing the right thing? Can I really protect everyone? I know that they're still upset over what happened to Serena…why don't they understand that it's not my fault?" she whispered, her mind being drawn back to what had happened that day as she spoke.

"I wanted to be there with them…especially after they helped me with _that_ issue. But when Nastassja-san told me to keep out of it, that it was too dangerous, I listened. If I would have known that that… _thing_ was going to be there, I would have volunteered to fight it then and there. Serena-san…because I wasn't there, you had to sacrifice yourself to protect them. I felt so weak then; I couldn't believe that I had failed to protect you. I still wasn't strong enough then, and I swore that day that I would get stronger so that it wouldn't happen to anyone else important to me. I still miss you, Serena-san…you were the best friend I had while I was there. But, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain…I'm stronger now than I was then, and I will protect everyone else important to me. I just wish I could have protected you…Maria wouldn't be so sad…" she whispered to seemingly no one, memories of a time eighteen months earlier floating away as she listened to her newest track again.

 _ **Abandoned Hospital, Tokyo Outskirts, 1 Week after S2CA Event**_

Akatsuki Kirika and Tsukuyomi Shirabe had just gotten back from a day out in the city, and conversation, at least from the blonde-haired Kirika's end, was lively.

"…I just couldn't believe that they just poured all that on the rice! Isn't it weird, Shirabe-chan?" she asked, turning to her partner and best friend. The twin-tailed girl, for her part, was having none of it, her thoughts a million miles away. "Shirabe-chan? Are you okay? Don't tell me that you're still thinking about Hibiki-san…"

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT! I refuse to accept that someone like her, who seemingly refuses to accept any fault in what happened to Serena, could POSSIBLY protect anyone. If she really wanted to protect everyone like she says she does, than why didn't she save Serena?" The normally twin-tailed girl asked, her head hanging down in thought. This, in turn, got Kirika to sigh, before she looked at her friend, a small smile on her face.

"Shirabe-chan…I think that if there's something that you really need to do, then you have to accept the burden of responsibility for it. Hibiki-san seems to have decided to accept that burden, both in success and in failure. And while you're right that she seems to have her actions in the past be different, she seems like she really wants to protect _them_."

"Even when she's WRONG? Even when she doesn't seem to accept any of the burden for the death of someone she claimed was a friend?" Shirabe snapped back, before punching the wall nearby. "If she's trying to protect people, then why…Why did Serena have to die?"

Kirika sighed, before walking over and wrapping both her hands around Shirabe's arm, causing her to blush slightly. While they had known each other for years, she had never seen the twin-tailed girl so visibly upset over something. Kirika wasn't sure as to why Serena had been forced to sacrifice herself that day; it was something that had been bothering her for a while, but she had not yet found the answer she had been looking for.

Just then, however, Maria entered the room, hair still wet from having taken a shower. Her coral hair flowing behind her, she began to voice her thoughts on the issue.

"Even though she may think differently than we do, the fact remains that we must still follow our own hearts' song. There's no more time left for us to turn back or hesitate. While I appreciate the enthusiasm, we do need to be able to move forwards with our own sense of what is right," the idol said, her words cutting into Shirabe's anger and into Kirika's confusion and filling the duo with a sense of purpose.

Just then, however, alarms started blaring as throughout the base doors slammed shut, causing the trio to jump in alarm before scrambling to the main control room. Before long, they arrived, only to find the former professor Nastassja waiting.

"Mama, what's going on?" Maria asked, voice laced with confusion and concern. Nastassja simply smiled, shaking her head as the screen behind her flashed.

"It was nothing, Maria. While I'm glad to see your concern for my well-being, our prize just started to act up a bit and needed to be fed, so I lowered the bulkheads. That's all it was," she said, a frown on her face. 'So that was the legendary starvation impulse of the Nephilim...it would really eat even its own kind. Controlling that type of power is beyond human means…what type of monster are we trying to control?'

Maria looked unconvinced, as did Shirabe and Kirika. However, before anyone else could speak up, another voice entered the conversation.

"Please don't think of the Nephilim as an ancient civilization's legacy that is beyond our power to control, Dr. Nastassja," the individual spoke, emerging slowly from the shadows to reveal Dr. Ver as the speaker. "Even if they are supposed to be beyond human power to control, if they can be controlled by a hero, a god, isn't that enough for our needs?"

"Dr. Ver…" Maria whispered, a sense of unease developing within the room. While Maria may not have trusted the doctor, she knew that he was a necessary part of their plan. It was a delicate balancing act, to be sure.

"It appears that the next flower is still a bud, and must be treated carefully," the doctor said, his coat hanging off of his shoulders and touching the ground. Just then, the building shook once more, the force from the Nephilim's thrashing causing the whole building to shake and causing Maria's eyes to widen in concern.

"Mama…" she started, only to be cut off by Nastassja.

"Maria, everything is completely under control. It's fine," the older woman spoke, an authoritative tone entering her voice as she attempted to end the conversation. Ver, however, proceeded to move to another topic of conversation.

"Excuse me you two, but isn't there something else more important to think about? Isn't it time for your inspection of the other component of our plan, Nastassja-san?" he asked, checking his watch briefly. Nastassja nodded, before turning her motorized chair towards the exit to the group's transport.

"Frontier…while it's our plan's other critical aspect, for it to work we need it to be perfect. As a result, I can't afford to miss the inspections before it's activated, but at the same time…" she trailed off, as Ver laughed, his chilling laugh sending shivers down Maria's spine.

"Don't worry about things here. I'll have everything under control. Now get going; while you're gone, I'll get the Nephilim some more food," he spoke, his eyes glancing briefly at the relics hanging from Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe's necks. "I'm not planning on getting into any fights, so wouldn't it be better if we concentrated our forces on your end?"

"Understood. We'll be returning at the appointed time, so please take care of the rest," the older woman spoke, entering the code to open the nearby door and rolling through it. As Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe followed closely, Doctor Ver looked on, his eyes narrowing slightly and an insane smirk appearing on his face.

'Now…will my prey come here, following the bait that I left for it?'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Hallway, 1 Week after S2CA Event**_

Kazanari Tsubasa had a lot on her plate. While she had been all too happy to volunteer to assist on the school's fall festival committee at first, recent changes had caused her to not have as much time to assist. 'I guess I should have expected my time to help with school to vanish when I agreed to become Hibiki's assistant Manager. And then Ogawa-san had to be assigned to gather information for the 2nd Division, so he had me take over the full role this week,' she thought, a sigh escaping her mouth as she walked, a bag of posters in her arms. When she had decided to retire from performing, that had cancelled any appearances that she had been scheduled to make, including one coming up for the academy's Fall Festival.

"I guess it's a good thing that I was able to convince management that this would be a good idea. I don't think that _she_ agrees though," the bluenette said, turning the corner to head towards her destination: the school's main campus center. As she did, she took the opportunity to look out at the campus' grounds; preparations for the School's Fall Music festival were well underway, and even without her help it seemed as though they were almost ahead of schedule. With the festival being the next day, it seemed as though they would be able to finish preparations on time.

Just then, Tsubasa heard the noise of footsteps racing down the hallway, heading the opposite direction she was going. Before she could react, she was ran into, sending her bag of posters flying as she fell to the ground.

"Ugh…I can't say that I approve of failure to pay attention while running in the hallways…but, then again, I guess I shouldn't be talking either…" Tsubasa said, a stern tone in her voice as she looked up, only to recognize her assailant. "Chris? Why were you in such a rush?" she asked, looking in concern at the snow-haired girl, who was rubbing her head as she stood up.

"Tsubasa-san...I'm trying to get away from them…they have to be chasing me down…" the _Ichaival_ wielder said, taking the offered hand to help pull herself up. This caused Tsubasa's eyebrow to rise in confusion, as Chris was supposed to be helping with setting up the auditorium for the festival.

"Weren't you supposed to be helping with getting the auditorium ready to go for the festival tomorrow? I know that your class was supposed to be ahead of schedule," the blue-haired girl spoke as she started to pick up the posters that she had dropped. As she did so, Chris nodded before looking over her shoulder to check if she was being followed.

"Yeah…we finished up setting the auditorium up, but then they asked if I wanted to go out for dinner afterwards. I just don't think it's something that is worth doing, not with those 'Finé' guys still out there running around. Who knows when we could get called upon to go on another mission?" the younger girl said, before noticing who the artist on the poster was. "I see that you were able to replace your own appearance, Tsubasa-san?" she asked, pointing at the poster in Tsubasa's hand, which displayed the newly-revealed "Sora" as the special guest artist.

"Yeah…I'm lucky that I was asked to be Sora's assistant manager, so I was able to try to pull some strings to help out with this," the bluenette said, picking up the last poster and tossing it to Chris before turning to head towards the Campus Center on the east side of campus. "Would you mind coming to help out, Chris? I could use an extra set of hands."

As much as Chris wanted to decline, she found the answer taken out of her hands when her arm was grabbed by the forceful arm of the bluenette, who started to walk towards the campus center, dragging the younger girl the whole way.

- _SotHR_ -

"Tsubasa-san, be honest with me, will you? Sora…she's Hibiki, isn't she," the snow-haired girl asked as she finished hanging the poster from the bulletin board in the hallway leading to the school cafeteria. The girls had arrived fairly quickly at the campus center, and had been hanging up posters for the past half hour or so. The bluenette's expression softened, before she turned from the poster she was hanging near the cafeteria doors and nodded.

"Yeah….Chris, it's her," she replied, before walking over to the snow-haired symphogear wielder and looking her dead in the eye. "As much as I don't agree with how she's keeping her return secret from Miku-san, or even avoiding Genjurou-Taichou, I can see why she's doing it," she said, her face serious.

"Tsubasa-san, why did she take so long to come back? She seems so…different. Whereas she was a ball of energy before, now she just feels so intense, so resolved…it's almost nothing like the idiot that I remember from two years ago," the younger girl said, her heart racing at the news while the images from the battle on top of the train re-entered her mind.

While Tsubasa started to formulate an answer, she was saved from having to give one by both girls' phones buzzing. As they looked at their text messages, they looked at each other and nodded. It appeared as though they may have finally found an opportunity to end things with 'Finé'.

"Chris, get ready to go. I'll tell Hibiki about this…" Tsubasa said, before running off towards the auditorium. As she did, the snow-haired Symphogear-wielder looked after her, her face contorting into a frown. For some reason, the news that Sora was really Hibiki had sent her heart racing, and Chris wasn't sure why. She shook her head before taking off towards the gates of the academy, trying to focus her mind as she ran.

'I don't have time to be thinking about what's going on with me now…finally, time to get some payback on that BITCH for what she did to Tsubasa-san and to Hibiki…'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Tachibana Memorial Auditorium, 1 week after S2CA Event**_

It felt weird for Tachibana Hibiki to be back on campus at what appeared to be a new Lydian, standing on the stage in an auditorium named after herself. After all, she hadn't actually died. However, that wasn't exactly public knowledge, and as she stood there looking at the small auditorium's rows of seats, she felt a certain amount of excitement flow through her. For as nervous as she was to be announced, Hibiki was excited about the next day's performance, especially with where it was to be located.

"Tomorrow's the day…tomorrow I make my debut, even if only to a small number of people. I should feel nervous about it…but, maybe because it's here, it won't be that bad…" she whispered, taking in the completed setup of the acoustics in the room. Suddenly the sound of a door opening was heard, causing Hibiki to snap out of her musings.

"Who's there?" she asked, as a familiar form entered the auditorium while she placed her Sora mask over her face. She would quickly get a reply.

"Oh? Someone's here," the voice of one Kohinata Miku spoke as she walked towards the stage, flashlight in hand. The green-haired girl approached the stage before noticing who was there. "Ah…Sora, was it? Why are you still here?"

'Miku…why are you here? I thought the auditorium was closed off at this hour,' Hibiki thought, her mind racing as a small smile came to her face. Miku had been one of the people that the redhead had missed the most while she was away, but was also one of the people that Hibiki wanted to protect the most. 'I'm glad to see that you're okay…still, I can't reveal who I am yet…' she thought, as the schoolgirl began to speak.

"You know, I can't help but have this feeling that I've met you before. Sora, do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, her head tilted to one side inquisitively. At this, Hibiki's eyes widened. 'She couldn't have figured it out already…did she see me at the concert? If she did, then she could be in serious danger. But still…is it really right for me to keep my being alive a secret from Miku, even after all this time?' Her thoughts racing, Hibiki frowned outwardly, before slowly taking a breath and starting to formulate an answer.

"I don't believe so…I don't think I've ever met you before. Can I ask your name?" Hibiki asked, trying to mask any sense of familiarity she may have had. However, before Miku could answer, a buzzing sound was heard. "It's mine," the red-haired _Gungnir_ wielder said, pulling out her phone from her pocket and seeing a new text message from Tsubasa.

' _Found Fin_ _é HQ. Location below. Meet us there.-Tsubasa_ '

"Miku…Kohinata Miku," Hibiki heard the green-haired girl state, as she looked up from her phone and put it away.

"Alright then, Miku-san. While I'd be happy to stay and talk more, I just got word from work that I need to get back to the studio for a final recording before tomorrow. Maybe we could talk again later?" the redhead asked, before walking up the steps towards the exit of the auditorium.

"I'd…be happy to do that, Sora-san," Miku said, looking at the retreating back of the singer, who nodded before exiting the building quickly and walking briskly towards her parked motorcycle and placing her helmet over her head.

'I'm sorry, Miku. I'm sorry I had to lie to you again. However, I won't let you, Chris, or Tsubasa-san get hurt. I won't let anyone else I care about get hurt,' she thought, starting up the racing bike and guiding it out of the school before accelerating it quickly, her destination very clear.

"Maria…maybe tonight we can end this argument of ours, once and for all…"

 _ **Outside Abandoned Hospital, Tokyo Outskirts, 1 week after S2CA event**_

"She's late, Tsubasa-san. That idiot is late again. Some things just don't change, do they?" Chris said, arms crossed as she waited outside the abandoned hospital. They had gotten to the location of the Finé group's headquarters about an hour beforehand, and were awaiting the arrival of the _Gungnir_ wielder eagerly. Their mission from the 2nd Division was simple: get in and take down the paramilitary organization Finé, hopefully recovering the missing Staff of Solomon at the same time. However, it seemed as though the final member of the plan was running late.

"I'm very well aware of that, Chris-san. However, we shouldn't go in without her. Genjurou-taichou thinks that if this is their base of operations, we'll need all the firepower we can get," the bluenette said, before the whine of a motorcycle's engine got her attention, as well as that of Chris. Before long, they saw the orange and black Suzuki-based bike come to a stop, its rider parking the vehicle and removing her helmet.

"Sorry I'm late Chris, Tsubasa-san. I had an interesting conversation earlier…" Hibiki said, her orange and white racing jacket reflecting eerily in the moonlight. This got Chris' attention; before she knew it, she saw Tsubasa's hand in her face, trying to get her attention.

"Earth to Chris-san…you in there, Chris-san?" the bluenette said with a sly look on her face, as Chris snapped to attention, a blush spreading over her face at what she had been staring at. "Something got your attention?"

"Ah…yeah, sorry about that…" she said quietly, before regaining her composure and getting a focused look. 'I don't know why I was staring…it's not like I haven't seen Hibiki on a motorcycle before,' she thought. Luckily for her, before Tsubasa could say anything further, the earpiece in her ear buzzed.

"I'm sorry for calling you two out on a school night, but be ready to end this tonight. We have every reason to believe that Finé's Headquarters are in this building. Be ready for anything, and above all else, be careful girls," the voice of Kazanari Genjurou came over the earpiece, as Tsubasa and Hibiki immediately became focused.

"They don't need to apologize to us. As warriors, this is what we do. We have to protect those who can't protect themselves," Tsubasa says quietly, looking at the others with a calm resolve in her eyes. Hibiki and Chris nodded in response to this, the former responding.

"Yeah…I won't let anyone else get hurt. I won't back down now. Not anymore," the redhead spoke quietly, her fist clenching as a burning resolve appeared in her eyes, before Chris nodded, a focused look emerging onto her face.

"Yeah…I don't care where they are in there, we'll drag them out if we have to," the snow-haired girl said, before the trio ran towards the abandoned building's entrance. 'Tonight, that BITCH Maria will pay for what she did…' she thought, hopping over the small fence before they slowed down and entered the dreary structure.

 _ **Inside Abandoned Hospital, Tokyo Outskirts**_

'I don't like the look of this…it almost seems too easy…' Tsubasa thought, as the trio walked through the halls of the older hospital. They had been inside the building for about ten minutes, and while they knew that it was an older building with no one there besides the Finé organization, they had still expected to run into some level of opposition. However, none of the trio noticed that they were still being watched.

"Well, welcome to my web, says the spider to the fly. Now, how to give them a warm welcome," Doctor Ver stated, before reaching down and pressing a button on the keyboard in front of him. Upon doing so, a red gas was released into the hospital, expanding over the floors and filling the air. 'This Anti-Linker that I have developed…let's see how well you all handle this. Even you, Tachibana Hibiki, should have trouble with this…'

It didn't take long for the trio of Symphogear wielders to notice the change in the appearance of the floor they were on. As they poked their heads around the corner of the hallway, Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa all could feel a subtle shift in the air.

"This place really feels like an abandoned hospital now, doesn't it?" Hibiki said, a subtle smirk on her face as she spoke. "The air feels heavy all of a sudden…something just doesn't feel right about this…"

Tsubasa nodded in agreement, looking down the hallway as a lookout. Chris, however, was lost in thought, both about the redhead and her earlier actions, as well as about something that had been bothering her since the attack on the military base just over a week ago.

'Could it be that these guys had something to do with the Staff of Solomon going missing? Hibiki…was this part of the reason you didn't stay with us for all this time? You just seem so different…so much more determined, so much more focused…what's the missing piece here?' she thought, only to be shaken from her thoughts by Tsubasa's voice.

"They come," she said, her eyes sharply focused towards the opposite end of the hallway where a number of Noise had appeared, walking towards the trio. Reaching to pull their respective relic necklaces out, the Symphogear wielders shared a look and a nod, before starting to sing.

" _Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron…"_

 _"Killiter Ichaival Tron…"_

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

Three flashes of light later, the Symphogear wilders stood clad in their respective Symphogear, before Tsubasa dashed forwards, blade drawn and ready. As she attempted to close ground with Hibiki not far behind, Chris called out her twin energy crossbows, converting them quickly into her twin-barreled Gatlings.

"You bastards are getting in my way… **Billion Maiden!** " she called out, firing rapidly into the horde of approaching noise, apparently mowing a large number of them down as Hibiki landed nearby. "I knew it…these noise…they're being controlled. That can only mean one thing…" Chris growled, before starting to rush forwards recklessly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Tsubasa's eyes.

"Hibiki! Keep an eye on Chris! Don't let any of the Noise get near her!" the bluenette cried, a nod the only response from the _Gungnir_ wielder as Tsubasa transformed her blade into a bigger form before swinging it to unleash an azure shockwave at the Noise in front of her. However, Tsubasa's eyes widened in surprise when some of the noise she thought were destroyed seemed to regenerate. 'What the hell?' she thought, before ducking to the side to evade a counterattack, slicing the attacking noise in half. 'Why did they not die?'

Chris, meanwhile, continued to dash forwards, relentlessly firing her energy crossbows into the horde of Noise nearby her, destroying a large number. As she landed from her latest aerial round of fire, she failed to notice a Noise sneaking up from behind her. Chris turned around, looking for her next target, finally noticing the Noise as it launched a punch…only to be interrupted by an orange blur deflecting its blow and punching the enemy right through its chest area, obliterating it and another 3 noise right behind it.

"Get the HELL away from her!" Hibiki cried out, rage filling her voice as more noise seemed to appear out of nowhere, as if drawn to her. At those words, Chris blushed heavily. 'If she didn't show up right then…Hibiki…why?' she thought, before noticing the Noise she had just finished obliterating climbing back to their feet. 'How the hell are they getting back up? I destroyed them already…' her mind thought, eyes widening in shock.

Hibiki was having similar issues with her own crowd of Noise. No matter how many she was able to destroy via punches, kicks, and other techniques, she didn't seem to be making any headway, and in fact seemed to be wearing down a little bit. 'We're not getting anywhere at this rate, and if anything, they're pushing me further away from the others…I've gotta get back to where Chris is…' she thought, before ducking under another attacking noise and delivering a quick snap kick to its back, decapitating the creature. Afterwards, she landed, panting slightly before tapping her right gauntlet, causing it to slide into a more powerful mode, a rotating pile bunker forming quickly and charging as Hibiki then punched forwards, energy waves from her punch making a gap in the crowd which she shot through.

"Why is this so tough? We've destroyed cannon-fodder noise like these so many times, this should be easy," the snow-haired Symphogear wielder panted out, with heavy exertion. Nearby, Tsubasa wasn't having much better luck either, her blade feeling heavy in her arms. 'No way…our gear output…how is it dropping?' she thought, as she leapt backwards to join her two teammates in erasing the remaining noise. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the last of the noise seemed to evaporate.

"And stay down, damnit!" Chris said, the amount of effort exerted far more than the trio expected previously. But when they thought it was finally over, a blur seemed to move down the hallway, leaping from the shadows with its jaws extended at Hibiki.

"Hibiki! Look out!" the bluenette and white-haired girls called out, just in time as the redhead looked up and performed a counter kick to the creature's jaw, sending it spinning back down the hall. While she thought that would have worked, the unknown creature bounced back, before leaping at Chris. 'Not gonna let it do that…' Hibiki thought, sliding into the creature's path and delivering a straight punch to the unknown assailant's snout, launching it backwards once again, only to land on the ceiling this time. The creature then lunged forwards once more, only to be intercepted by Tsubasa's blade, the sword driving into its snout and launching it backwards, flipping gracefully and landing on the floor.

"What the hell? We hit it with an armed gear! How the hell is it still standing?" Chris spoke out in disbelief, as the creature looked none-the-worse for wear. Hibiki's eyes widened at Chris' words, her mind flashing back to something she had long thought defeated. 'No way…how is it here now? Didn't Serena seal that thing away?'

A round of applause snapped the redhead out of her thoughts, as a figure approached from behind the creature. The light of the room quickly shifted, revealing it to be the thought to be missing Doctor Ver.

"Doctor Ver? What is he doing here? He disappeared during the noise attack on the base…" Chris asked, shock evident in her voice as the creature walked into to the metal case on the ground next to the doctor. Once inside of the case, the case sealed itself off, laser bars forming to cover the entrance as the doctor finally finished his round of applause.

"Well, well…you're smarter than I thought you were," he began, an arrogance entering his voice as he spoke. Chris' eyes narrowed at those words, as did Hibiki's.

"This guy…all the noise attacks…"the snow-haired girl stated, eyes narrowing in anger. "You're the one behind all of this, aren't you? Answer me, you bastard!" Hibiki looked over at Chris before taking a stance that would allow her to react to any movements the quickest. However, Ver wasn't done with his monologue just yet.

"If was going to be honest with you, it was such a simple trick," he stated, pushing his glasses up his face. "When you last saw me, the Staff of Solomon wasn't even in its case. I had hidden it inside of my coat from the get go. And none of you even knew about that being the case."

"Then you controlled the Noise and pretended that they were attacking you, just so that you could steal the Staff of Solomon?" Tsubasa asked, her eyes narrowing at the scientist, who pulled the staff out of his coat before pointing it in front of the girls.

"This staff is the only thing that is capable of summoning Noise from the Treasury of Babylon while still allowing its user to control them…and I am the only one who has the right to wield it, don't you agree?" he said, summoning more noise to shield him from the Symphogear-wielders before sending the newly-summoned monsters forwards.

"Not just no, but HELL NO," Chris snapped, unable to hold in her anger any longer as Hibiki looked on in concern. At her words, her armor opened up, revealing missile racks primed to fire. "NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO USE THAT THING, NOT AFTER WHAT IT CAUSED!" she yelled, her eyes widening in pain as she fired the missiles. As they fired forth, pain wracked her body, causing her to cry out and collapse, the backlash of the explosion caused by the missiles tossing Chris like a rag-doll through the air before she was caught by Hibiki, in addition to blowing the wall out of the building.

Ver stepped through the rubble of the hospital wall nonchalantly, almost as if he had expected the explosion to happen. Before he could get very far though, he felt a sharp blade at his neck. He sighed, before raising his hands into the air.

"Give up, Ver…and return the Staff of Solomon…" Tsubasa said, her voice cold and unforgiving. She looked over to the rubble of the hallway, where Hibiki stepped out of the building, the nigh-unconscious Chris in her arms bridal-style. At her words, Ver dropped the staff of Solomon, before pointing upwards.

"While you're so concerned with that staff, you might want to try something else. After all, if what's in that cage were to escape, then who knows how many would die to satiate its hunger…" he said, a level of arrogance in his voice. Tsubasa looked up in horror to see the caged creature being carried away by a Noise.

"Damnit…" the Bluenette said, looking at Hibiki as if for confirmation of their teammate's status. All that she got in return however was a brief nod. "If we use any of our stronger attacks right now…the backfire could possibly kill us…"

"Yes…that's right, you were exposed to a wondrous thing I created called Anti-Linker, weren't you. And from the looks of it, you were exposed quite a bit…" the doctor spoke, a smirk on his face as he spoke. 'I can't keep staying here and talking to him…' Tsubasa said, torn between pursuing the creature and making sure that Ver didn't get away. Hibiki however, had other ideas.

"Tsubasa-san, go after that thing. You heard what he said; if that thing gets loose, we don't know how many deaths it will cause. You're the one who's the fastest out of all of us. I'll take care of Chris and finish things here," the redhead said, nodding encouragingly at the bluenette, who smiled before taking off in a sprint.

'With the _Ame no Habakiri_ 's mobility, I should be more than able to make up the gap between that noise and myself…' Tsubasa thought, running down the nearby bridge and making up a ton of time. Just then, she heard a voice out of her Earpiece.

"Tsubasa, just jump at the end! We've got you! Temporary Headquarters, emergency surface!" Kazanari Genjurou called. His niece nodded briefly, before leaping out at the end, her ankle armor's engines firing and allowing her to leap a second time off of the newly emerged submarine towards the noise carrying the cage.

"You won't get away!" she called, before slicing through the carrier noise and destroying it. But, before she could reach the cage as it fell, her danger sense flashed, causing her to twist to one side…just in time to dodge the potential impaling blow from the black spear thrown at where her stomach had been, causing Tsubasa to scream out as she fell into the ocean.

And as the spear hovered over the ocean, a fully Symphogear-equipped Maria landed on top of it, the creature's cage held in one arm and a downright determined look on her face. On the nearby bridge however, the doctor Ver stood at the end, Hibiki not far behind as she placed the _Ichaival_ wielder onto her orange and black motorcycle. Ver had only one reaction to Maria's entrance, and it would send shock through the 2nd division.

 **"You're late…** **Fin** **é."**

 **End Chapter 5**

 **Author's Postscript: Again, I'd like to apologize for the delay on uploading this chapter. I spent 2 of the 3 days before upload traveling to go on vacation, and I spent the day before being dragged away from the computer, but here it is. I do apologize for the length of the chapter; there was just a LOT of stuff that needed to be covered. Anyways, leave a review, and I'll see you soon with the next chapter!-ZBD15  
**


	7. G Chapter 6: Festival of Rebirth

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". I'd like to apologize for the delay; like Aya1229 stated in the reviews, I've been on vacation, so my normal writing schedule has been disrupted to an extent. Hopefully I can get back to my normal pacing within the next chapter or so. This chapter is another biggie; we saw last time that Maria arrived to intervene with the capture of the Nephilim. Not only that, but Ver called her Finé, there may be more going on than meets the eye. Today will also be a bit lighter than most previous chapters, as the Lydian Academy Fall Music Festival arrives! What will arise from this will be sure to be interesting. We have a lot to get to today, so let's not waste too much more time. I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt her work and allowing me to make it into my own from there. It should be an eventful ride this time, so let's get started!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though. Also, as in Chapter 2, there WILL be altered lyrics to one of the songs; it will be labeled as such.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 6: Festival of Rebirth**

 _(Last time…)_

 _"You won't get away!" she called, before slicing through the carrier noise and destroying it. But, before she could reach the cage as it fell, her danger sense flashed, causing her to twist to one side…just in time to dodge the potential impaling blow from the black spear thrown at where her stomach had been, causing Tsubasa to scream out as she fell into the ocean._

 _And as the spear hovered over the ocean, a fully Symphogear-equipped Maria landed on top of it, the creature's cage held in one arm and a downright determined look on her face. On the nearby bridge however, the doctor Ver stood at the end, Hibiki not far behind as she placed the Ichaival wielder onto her orange and black motorcycle. Ver had only one reaction to Maria's entrance, and it would send shock through the 2_ _nd_ _division._

 _"You're late… Fin_ _é."_

 _ **Abandoned Hospital Bridge, Tokyo Outskirts, 1 week after S2CA Event**_

"You're lying. There's no way that she can be Finé…not when I saw her die right in front of me," Tachibana Hibiki spoke up, a disbelieving look on her face as she spoke. Her mind was reeling at Ver's statement; after all, the immortal's last words had driven her for the past two years plus since that day in front of Kadingir. For Maria to be the reincarnation of Finé was something that just felt impossible to her, as she turned from where she had been watching over her slowly awakening teammate towards the doctor.

"Believe it…the name that signifies the end is not only the name of our organization, but also the symbol. Maria is Finé, whether you want to agree with me or not," the doctor said, an insane smirk emerging onto his face as he looked on at the black-armored girl floating on top of her summoned spear.

"Ugh…"a pained voice said, slowly gaining consciousness and drawing Hibiki's attention away from the impending fight, also sending the redhead's heart into overdrive. Yukine Chris had been injured by the backlash of her own attack inside the hospital, knocked unconscious by the explosion caused by her own attack. "What's going on…" she said, looking up as the 2nd division's temporary headquarters rose the rest of the way out of the ocean, completing its surfacing process.

"Chris? I'm glad to see you're okay…" Hibiki said, a relieved look coming to her face, before turning to look at the snow-haired girl with concern. This caused the _Ichaival_ wielder to blush slightly, before she pushed herself up off of the motorcycle she was resting against. 'You have no idea how worried I was about you…'

"I'll be fine…what happened? Why did my own attack hit me…and what the hell am I doing on your motorcycle?" she said, almost falling over as Hibiki raced over, picking up Chris' right arm and letting her use her as a support, the contact causing both parties to blush slightly. As they walked back towards where the doctor was standing, they heard him laugh maniacally, sending shivers down both girls' spines. "What's got that bastard laughing?" she asked softly, as the redhead holding her up spoke, a seriousness entering her voice that Chris hadn't heard before.

"He says that Maria is the reincarnation of Finé…" she said, eyes focusing on where the rosette was hovering over the water as Tsubasa started to climb aboard the nearby submarine. Chris' eyes widened at the news. 'Finé? Impossible…it's only been two years…' she thought, confusion and alarm entering her thoughts as she tried to stand on her own, the _Gungnir_ wielder watching her closely, concern written across her face.

'Doctor Ver…There's no way that you're telling the truth. Not after what I saw that day…' Hibiki thought, eyes narrowing as she shifted, looking out towards where the final member of their trio finished her climb. 'If you are, then I'll put a stop to your plans here.'

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge**_

Silence echoed around the bridge as the staff all tried to process the information stated by Doctor Ver. 'To think that Finé wasn't actually dead…is that even possible?' Kazanari Genjurou thought, a frown coming across his face. He too had seen the immortal maiden crumble into dust that day two years prior. For her to possibly be alive once more was something that he just couldn't believe.

"In other words, the name 'Finé' doesn't just come from the fact that they use heretical technology…it also comes from how Finé herself has revived and is leading them?" Tomosato Aoi spoke, alarm in her voice as she shook her head in disbelief. "That can't be right…we all saw her dissolve into dust that day!"

As much as Genjurou wanted to agree with what she as well as Hibiki were saying, he couldn't just dismiss it. 'It may not be very likely, but after what we've seen the last week plus, we can't just rule anything out,' he thought, a frown emerging onto his face as he stood, a serious tone entering his voice.

"So once again a ghost of the precursor civilization stands against those of us who live in the world of today? Do we really have to fight once again, Ryouko? Or is this really just a bluff?" he asked, his eyes focused on the monitor where their cameras showed Tsubasa walking over to the main deck of the submarine. 'Tsubasa…be careful. If they are telling the truth, then all of us could be in real danger…Hibiki, is this another reason for you to appear now?' he thought, eyes narrowed, as tension filled the air. It seemed that the showdown was about to begin.

 _ **Abandoned Hospital Bridge, Tokyo Outskirts, 1 week after S2CA Event**_

"It's reincarnation," Doctor Ver stated, his face a picture of confidence as he spoke, the Staff of Solomon in his hand. Chris looked up at this, eyes narrowing at his words as she stepped forwards, the red-haired _Gungnir_ wielder right next to her.

"A system of rebirth which uses those who bear Finé's mark within their genes as a vessel for her soul, allowing her to exist in an everlasting moment in time...even so, that can't be possible, not this soon after she last died…" the snow-haired symphogear wielder summarized, anger entering her voice. "There's no way in hell that that could be possible, not when her last vessel just died two years ago. You've got to be kidding me if you expect me to buy that logic!" she said, slowly regaining her strength as she overlooked the developing scene on the water.

"Well…maybe she is, maybe she isn't," the doctor said, a gleam entering his eyes as he spoke. "I guess we're about to find out, aren't we? After all…wouldn't it be ironic if you thought that she was dead, only for her to return to finish what she started two years ago," he stated, before laughing maniacally.

At this, Hibiki's eyes narrowed as she stepped forwards, the sudden change in her demeanor being picked up on by the snow-haired girl next to her, causing her to blush slightly. 'There it is again…that intensity in her eyes that wasn't there before…it looks good on her…wait, what am I thinking?' she thought, closing her eyes and shaking her head, as the redhead began to speak.

"It's not ironic, and it's not funny. I won't let that happen, and neither will any of us," Hibiki said, a steel resolve in her voice as she spoke. "Tsubasa-san…be careful…Maria is a dangerous opponent, even if she's not Finé…"

-SotHR—

Maria Cadenzavna Eve had a frown on her face as she floated atop her _Black Gungnir_ 's spear. Sure, she had been able to recover the Nephilim, but it had come at a cost. And as she floated over the bay's surface, she had nothing but a look of disdain on her face. After all, secrecy had been one of their biggest advantages, and now their secret was out. 'I was lucky that I was able to defend the Nephilim…it came way too close to being lost. However, now that I've done so, what's the next move that I should make? Ver…your idea nearly cost us our entire scheme,' she thought, a frown coming onto her face. 'But, would that really be that bad a thing if we lost you?'

The clanging of footsteps on metal diverted Maria's attention from her thoughts, as she looked towards the deck of the nearby submarine. On it stood an angry Kazanari Tsubasa, who had finally finished climbing out of the bay beneath her. A smirk coming onto her face, Maria began to speak.

"Did you have a nice bath, Kazanari-san? I'm sorry that I had to interrupt your parade, but I can't let you destroy this. After all, it's too important a part of our plan…" she said, a dark tone in her voice as she looked towards where the blue-haired Symphogear wielder stood.

"Save it for someone who cares to hear what you have to say, Maria. I can't forgive you for what you did at our concert last week. Why would you use those people, our fans, as if they were disposable?" Tsubasa asked the rosette, her anger eminent as she pointed her katana at the spear-wielder. Maria laughed at this, before responding with a dark tone in her voice.

"It's funny…I saw your little conference the other day. It's a shame, really, that you decided to quit. I'm sure that you're very well aware of how those fans viewed you. Let me ask you, as a protector and as their inspiration, are you just running away from them?"

"SHUT UP!" Tsubasa yelled, pulling a second blade from her armor before leaping into the air at the black-symphogear wielder, her ankle jets firing as she closed ground rapidly before slashing with the katana in her right hand, causing Maria to dodge deftly to the right, her cape swirling in the night winds as she dodged, before looking up as Tsubasa spun in mid-air.

"Don't you EVER say I'm running away…I made the decision, and it's my choice to handle it the way that I am. And nothing you say will cause me to change my mind on that," she cried, before both katana she held enlarged into another form. "You want to see my resolve? Well here it is! **Double Azure Flash**!" she called, swinging both blades downwards and sending azure waves of energy at the pink-haired dark symphogear wielder.

"Huh…if that's your resolve, then you've got a ways to go to be the protector you say you are," Maria mocked, spinning out of the way of the attacks and causing them to hit the water, exploding and sending a wall of water up into the air which shrouded the duo from view. She didn't have much time to continue though, as the bluenette came crashing down on her, blades flashing towards Maria's chest in a move designed to knock her backwards. However, the move wouldn't connect, Maria willing her cape to spin around her in a protective cyclone, deflecting Tsubasa's swords.

"Impressive attack…but, your resolve isn't strong enough to pierce through my _Black Gungnir_!" Maria cried out, her cape shifting quickly and letting the bluenette through before grabbing her around the stomach, one end holding her while the other end proceeded to seemingly kick Tsubasa in the stomach, flinging her back to the submarine and bouncing her off the side of it. Tsubasa was undeterred however, flipping backwards and skidding to a stop on the deck of the ship, using one blade to help halt her momentum.

"Heh…she's tough…" Tsubasa said, panting at the force of the hit she took from Maria's cape as she stood to her feet, collapsing the extra sword and storing it for later. As she stood up, the water curtain seemed to drop, showing the deck of the submarine to the trio on the Bridge as Maria smirked, a confidence entering the air around her before she threw the cage of the Nephilim into the air, causing it to vanish. She then flipped forwards off of her spear, landing on the deck of the sub and raising her right hand in the air, summoning her spear to her.

"Chris…did you see that?" Hibiki asked, as her eyes narrowed on the spot where the cage vanished. 'That…there's gotta be something there. But how are they hiding it, whatever it is? They couldn't be using _that_ , could they? If they are…this could get a whole lot more complicated,' the _Gungnir_ wielder thought, fists clenching subconsciously.

"Ah…of course I did! But what could it mean?" Chris said, tearing her eyes away from the fight briefly to look at orange-clad Symphogear wielder and blushing slightly upon doing so. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I concentrate right now?' she thought, shaking her head and returning her gaze to the fight.

"Not sure…but, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Either way though, Tsubasa-san is going to need some help…" Hibiki said, her voice taking on a quiet undertone as she continued to look on. 'I want to help Tsubasa-san…but, I can't just leave Chris alone…Damnit…what do I do…'

As Hibiki mulled over the dilemma placed in front of her, Maria stood, her spear pointed towards the deck of the 2nd Division's submarine as she kept a wary eye on her opponent. 'She's gotten better. Almost as if her retiring has allowed her to fight freely, without the weight of the world on her shoulders. I guess I can't hold back now…sorry, Tsubasa. You're cute when angry,' she thought, before starting to speak.

"Well, Kazanari-san…looks like you've earned the right then. I'll fight you with all of my power, so get ready!" Maria called, the tension in the air intensifying. Suddenly the rosette sprang forwards, her _Black Gungnir_ 's spear slashing downwards towards the bluenette's head. Tsubasa raised her katana quickly, blocking the spear, before springing backwards.

"Don't patronize me about you not being at full power!" Tsubasa cried, before dashing in at the spear-wielder and joining in a dance of blade versus spear, the two weapons clashing repeatedly as _Ame no Habakiri_ 's wielder slashed fiercely at the rosette from left, right, above, and below, all while parrying the occasional counterattack from Maria. As the clash continued, Tsubasa took a chance, swinging her blade in an upward arc from her right to left, in an attempt to knock Maria's spear away to create an opening. And while she was successful in deflecting the spear, her eyes widened as the air was knocked out of her by the idol's cape hitting her in the stomach, causing the bluenette to fall to her knees gasping for air.

"TSUBASA-SAN!" both Hibiki and Chris called out, eyes widening in concern as the bluenette fell to the deck sputtering for air.

"That's it, I'm not waiting any longer…Hibiki, back me up, we've gotta do something…" Chris said, her focus returning, causing the redhead to nod as she looked at her snow-haired teammate, a blush rising briefly to her face as she prepared to jump into the fray. 'She's right…but, where'd this commanding side come from? It's a nice surprise,' Hibiki thought, tapping her right gauntlet and causing it to enter its active state.

Before either could make a move to join in however, the bluenette staggered back to her feet, before turning to look at the duo on the bridge.

"Hibiki…Chris…listen to me. I want this fight…Maria is my opponent. Trust me, okay? I can handle her. Hibiki, please, just trust me to handle this as I trust you to keep Chris safe…" she said, a confident smirk emerging on her face. 'Besides, I've seen the way you reacted when she was in danger, Hibiki…you may not realize it yet, but you're where you need to be.'

"Tsubasa-san… you're sure?" Hibiki asked, tapping her gauntlet again to return it to its normal state, receiving a nod in response. "Just be careful…" she whispered, stepping back to where Chris was standing, a frown on her face as she looked on.

"So you waived off your own friend, Kazanari-san? That's either brave or stupid!" Maria called out, her cloak rushing forward, causing the younger symphogear wielder to leap to the side, dodging the rushing cloth as it sliced into the deck of the submarine. The younger girl continued to race forwards before slashing with her katana, only to be met by the older idol's spear, their deadly dance resuming. After a brief exchange of blows, the duo interlocked weapons, Maria's smirk re-appearing on her face as she leapt back with her spear before surrounding herself with her mantle, a tornado-like shape forming as she charged forwards at the bluenette.

'What is she doing now,' Tsubasa thought, raising her sword to deflect the initial charge before leaping above the onrushing spear-wielder. 'If I can't get through from the front, then let's see her defend against this,' she thought, sword pointed downwards as she tried to stab downwards into the tornado. Just as she descended towards the center of the spin though, the cape opened up, revealing the rosette, her _Black Gungnir_ spear pointed upwards at Tsubasa. And while the bluenette was able to avoid the worst of the blow, she was launched backwards, landing in a handstand on the deck of the submarine before flipping backwards into a crouch.

There wouldn't be much of a reprieve for the bluenette, however. Maria quickly slashed at her with her cape, the bluenette having to roll quickly to her left to dodge the first, then forwards to dodge the next. 'The tempo of the fight…she's moving quicker now…' Tsubasa thought, her earpiece crackling to life briefly.

"Tsubasa, you have to get her off the deck NOW. If she does too much more of that to the deck, we won't be able to submerge," Genjurou's voice echoed into her ear, leading the blue-haired symphogear wielder to nod before storing her katana away within her armor. 'I've gotta at least try to get her off ship…but, can I keep up with her speed? I'm not quite quick enough yet…' she thought, before planting into a handstand, her ankle armor releasing its hidden blades.

"Try this then! **Reverse Rasetsu**!" Tsubasa called out, spinning like a top towards her opponent and releasing repeated kicks, all of which Maria blocked quickly with her cloak or her staff.

"Come on, Tsubasa-san…"Hibiki whispered, tension laced within her voice as she spoke. "You have to hurry and get her off the ship. If she's here, the other two can't be far behind…" her voice trailed off, causing Chris to place her hand on the redhead's shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Hibiki…Tsubasa-san says that she has this. Trust her to do this, you idiot…" she said, a determined tone entering her voice as her hand slid down the redheads arm, grasping her hand. "If she needs help, we'll give her it. But we have to trust her to handle this, just as she asked."

"Chris…" the _Gungnir_ wielder whispered, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body at the contact. 'What's going on?'

Then things seemed to turn, shaking Hibiki out of her thoughts as a pained yell was heard from the fight. The noise succeeded in drawing both girls' attentions back to it, the doctor standing near them flashing a malicious grin. What they saw was not very reassuring, as Tsubasa stopped spinning, reaching for her left knee as she screamed out in pain. That pain would only get worse, as the rosette followed up with a punishing blow to the stomach from her spear, sending the bluenette tumbling backwards. While Tsubasa then tried to scramble to her feet, another round of pain wracked her body from her knee, causing her to collapse to one knee.

'Hibiki…if you're going to do something about this fight, then you have to do it now,' Maria thought, looking at where the redhead stood and sending a silent plea towards her. 'Even though you and I don't see eye to eye…I don't want to hurt Tsubasa any more than I already have…please, stop me from doing something I don't want to do…'

A strange feeling washed over Hibiki at that point. 'Maria…why are you hesitating? It's not like you to stop like this…unless…' she thought, clenching her fists before shaking her head. 'No, she has to be baiting me…'

"Hibiki, we can't just let Tsubasa keep getting beat up like this. I can take care of myself, go help her already!" Chris said, urgency entering her voice.

"No…Chris, I won't just leave you here alone. You're still hurt, whether you want to admit it or not," the redhead shot back, causing the snow-haired symphogear wielder to blush. "Tsubasa-san…that first hit that Maria landed. She's still feeling the effects of it; that's where she hit her, right in the knee, and then Tsubasa-san took another hit there later on in the fight…" Hibiki said, eyes narrowing as she tensed up, ready to jump off the bridge.

"Hibiki, I know what Tsubasa asked us to do…but, SCREW THAT!" Chris said, her crossbows charging up with multiple shots as she tried to reinforce her stance. 'I've gotta do something…why does it still feel so difficult to move…' the snow-haired girl thought, as she raised her weapon towards the fight. But just as she started to pull the trigger, she heard Hibiki's voice.

"Chris! Move!" she yelled, grabbing the snow-haired girl by the waist and leaping backwards. Her timing was impeccable; just after she leapt away, a shower of magenta discs crashed into where the snow-haired girl had been standing, sending asphalt and dust flying into the air. Soon thereafter, the launcher of the attack landed, revealing Tsukuyomi Shirabe from the cloud of dust, her arm outstretched protectively in front of Doctor Ver as she stood clad in _Shul Shagana_. Not far behind her landed Akatsuki Kirika, _Igalima_ 's scythe drawn and ready to swing.

"That was close…" Hibiki said, relief washing over her face as the duo landed. Chris, however, had other thoughts on her mind as the redhead set her down. 'Why'd she let go…wait, damnit, we're in a combat zone, Chris! Get your head together!' the snow-haired girl thought, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She didn't have much time to do so, however, as the blonde-haired scythe wielder made her move.

"Let's go, _Igalima_! **Kill Juliet**!" she called out, her scythe splitting into three blades before shooting two at the red-armored symphogear wielder. Just when she thought an easy victory would be obtained, an orange and white blur interposed itself in front of the blades, back to the scythe wielder. A split-second later, a horrific scream filled the air, as Hibiki was sent flying away from the wielder of _Ichaival_ , rolling to a stop on the pathway as Shirabe pursued.

"No…I didn't mean to do that…" Kirika said, shock written across her face. Chris' thoughts were no longer in the moment; rather, her mind was with the redhead trying to clamber to her feet over a thousand feet further down the bridge. 'Hibiki…why? I could have blocked it, you idiot…Damnit…I'll make her pay for that one…' Chris thought, quickly calling forth more energy arrows and aiming them at the _Igalima_ user, before shooting them quickly. The scythe wielder sidestepped the arrows, closing the distance quickly before swinging her scythe horizontally at Chris' head, causing the older girl to duck under the blade, before leaping to her left to dodge an overhead slash.

"You're being a real pain!" Chris cried out, leaping back to get additional space before shooting more arrows, trying to create as much space as possible. She would have very little luck, as the scythe-wielding blonde spun her armed gear, deflecting the arrows aimed at her before closing in rapidly. 'Why can't I get away to make space? Am I really still that hurt, or is it something else?' the _Ichaival_ wielder thought, as she braced herself for close quarters combat.

Hibiki, meanwhile, had quickly clambered back to her feet, but was immediately assaulted by more of Shirabe's discs as the younger girl closed ground quickly. Deflecting a number of them with her gauntlets and kicking others away, the redhead was like a blur in motion before seeing the shorter girl come to a stop between her and where Chris was fighting.

"You're not allowed to interfere, Tachibana…and I'll be the one to prevent you from doing so! **Emergency Type Sigma Forbidden Moon Wheel**!" the twin-ponytailed girl cried, flipping backwards as her armed gear summoned forth a spinning buzz saw wheel and racing towards the older redhead, causing her to dodge. 'Damnit…first those scythe blades, now this thing…today just keeps getting better and better,' Hibiki thought, sending worried looks in the direction of the snow-haired symphogear wielder. 'Chris…be careful. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or worse…' she thought, as she continued to dodge the wheel, its blade cutting into the bridge.

"You're just an annoyance today…stand still so that I can finish this!" Kirika cried out, her scythe's blade splitting into three once more as she unleashed another **Kill Juliet**. Unfortunately for Chris, this time she herself wasn't the target; rather, as she prepared to dodge, the blades hit the pavement in front of her and exploded, sending a shower of asphalt and dust into the air while obscuring the scythe wielder from view. 'A distraction?' Chris thought, eyes racing from side to side as she tried to spot the scythe wielder's form within the dust cloud. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have much time to look, as the handle of the scythe came out of the cloud from the side, slamming into the _Ichaival_ wielder's side and knocking her skywards, gasping for breath before the scythe wielder appeared from the smoke, her blade behind her as it came swinging upwards in a reverse grip, hitting the snow-haired girl across the chest as it almost deactivated her symphogear armor by force. 'Hibiki…' the older girl thought, hitting the ground and screaming in pain.

As she dodged the younger girl's buzz saw wheel, Hibiki heard a pained yell from the other end of the bridge. And it was one that caused her heart to almost come to a complete stop. 'No…Chris…' the redhead thought, her movement coming to a near stop as her eyes widened in sadness, quickly being replaced by an unfamiliar rage, different from the rage she had felt two years prior as the younger symphogear wielder spoke.

"Do you understand what it's like to be helpless yet? To not be able to protect someone close to you? I told you before, I wasn't going to let you interfere…" the younger girl started, as she turned her moon wheel at the unresponsive redhead, closing in on her rapidly before coming to a surprising halt as the older girl caught her wheel between both hands, not once gripping the saw teeth.

"You hurt her…Shirabe…I won't let you get in my way any longer…I have to get back to her…" Hibiki whispered in a low, determined tone, before she tossed the wheel and Shirabe to the side almost effortlessly, sending the younger girl spinning uncontrollably into the wall of the bridge, doing damage to the wall as Hibiki took off like a shot, appearing in front of the barely-conscious Chris before Kirika could approach her.

"Where…where did she come from?" Kirika spoke out, surprise lacing her words as she looked towards the other end of the bridge as Shirabe climbed back onto the roadway before heading her way. 'Damnit…this could be trouble…' the younger girl thought, taking a defensive stance and backing towards Doctor Ver without taking her objective; the relic _Ichaival_ , as Hibiki helped the snow-haired girl to her feet, wrapping Chris' left arm around her neck and supporting her.

"You made it back just in time," Ver said, as the two younger dark symphogear wielders joined him, slowly backing away from the _Gungnir_ wielder. "And you saved me as well. I owe you my thanks for that."

"We didn't save you for your sake, doctor. We did so because of how we still have need for your services," Shirabe said, a calmness entering her voice even as she peered over to where Hibiki was standing while holding the injured Chris. 'Looks like your words about protecting everyone weren't just talk…' she thought, a small smile coming to her face. 'We'll see how well you hold up next time we fight…'

"Glad to see you could make it, supergirl…" Chris whispered to Hibiki, causing the redhead to turn red as a tomato. "That drop in compatibility…I could barely move because of it…damnit..." she continued, raising her head to look at the doctor and the younger symphogear wielders.

"Chris…I'm sorry I was so slow to get back…" the redhead whispered, frustration entering her voice. 'I couldn't protect her…Damnit…why did it hurt so much more than it hurt when Tsubasa got hurt?' she thought, not noticing the snow-haired girl's blush at their proximity.

Maria, meanwhile, winced in pain in front of the bluenette, one hand reaching for her side as she tried to maintain a confident look. 'She must have gotten me just then…and I only now noticed it…' she thought, her mind flashing back to their initial clash at the start of the battle, just before Tsubasa had used a double **Azure Flash**. 'She's definitely better than I gave her credit for…' the rosette concluded, as she looked on, the bluenette flexing her hand across the deck.

"Looks as though my sync level is coming back to normal," Tsubasa whispered, looking up at Maria with a confident smile returning to her face. "You can't win, Maria. Not with the effects of that gas your friend the doctor made starting to wear off."

This caused the rosette to frown. 'If her sync level is returning to normal…the longer this fight goes on, the less my chances become of defeating her easily and obtaining her relic. But, on the other hand, the longer the fight drags on, the safer she'll likely be…what do I do?' she thought, the air becoming thick with anticipation of each wielder's next move. Luckily, the decision was taken out of her hands as her earpiece buzzed, along with those of Kirika and Shirabe.

"Girls, your time is up. We've already recovered our prize. Let's get moving," the voice of Nastassja spoke, causing Maria to nod as she leapt into the air, before seemingly floating in midair.

"How is she doing that…" Tsubasa said, looking into the air where Maria stood. Suddenly the air around Maria shimmered, causing the bluenette to gasp as an airplane seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"I'm sorry to cut our fight short, Kazanari-san. Looks like our fight has run out of time. Maybe next time we'll be able to fight on a more level field," Maria said, before she walked into the plane itself before it headed towards the bridge, where Doctor Ver and the other two members of Finé awaited. 'Maybe next time we won't have to fight, Tsubasa…' she thought, the cargo ramp of the plane closing behind her.

Tsubasa, however, was shocked by those words. 'Run out of time…she can't be using LINKER, can she? She can't be just like Kanade…can she?' she thought, the images of what happened to her former partner in ZweiWing running through her mind.

-SotHR—

Chris could feel Hibiki tense up the moment that the plane appeared out of thin air, a gust of wind heralding its arrival at the bridge. Looking up at the redhead's face, she could see the look of shock emerging, as if a ghost from the past had reappeared unexpectedly. 'Is this another thing that happened while you were gone? Hibiki…what is it that's got you so spooked?'

"What is that doing here…Shirabe, why do you have _that_? What do you hope to accomplish with this?" the redhead spoke, her voice shaky. 'So they do have _it_...it's the only way that they could have gotten here without anyone from the 2nd division warning Tsubasa-san or Chris…and since they have it, this whole situation just got a lot more complicated,' she thought, a frown coming across her face as she subconsciously pulled Chris closer, causing the snow-haired girl to blush.

"Our goals are simple. We will protect those that your justice isn't able to," the _Shul Shagana_ wielder spoke, as the plane hovered above them, before reaching up alongside Kirika and doctor Ver to grab the descending step ropes from the plane and preparing to ascend to their escape vehicle. "And if that means using methods and ways that may make us look evil for doing so, then so be it."

"Damnit…I can't let them get away with the staff…but, I can barely move…" Chris said, trying to step forwards, Hibiki's arm supporting her the whole way before she summoned another crossbow and transformed it into another form, it taking the appearance of a longer sniper rifle while a targeting visor descended from her headgear. "Hibiki…just let me do this…" she said, the redhead nodding before she let go. Unfortunately for Chris, as she began to get a lock, the plane seemed to disappear from view once again, and her target was lost. "Damnit…they got away…" she said, dismissing her weapon before looking out at the bay where the plane had disappeared to, frustration written all over her face. 'I can't let them get away next time…that thing shouldn't be used by anyone…'

"Chris…I'm sorry I couldn't stop them…" Hibiki whispered, before stumbling slightly, her Symphogear armor flickering before fading back into her relic's inactive state as a necklace. Her words shook Chris out of her thoughts, her attention shifting to where the redhead started to fall forwards, eyes closed.

"Hibiki? Hey…Hibiki! Don't pass out now!" Chris called out, racing over and catching the redhead's unconscious form, before seeing what caused her to fall over. The back of the redhead's racing jacket was sliced open in two places, a pair of bleeding gashes seemingly carved into the girl's back from where she had taken the hits for Chris previously, causing the _Ichaival_ wielder's heart to stop. 'No…Hibiki…it's my fault…' she thought, eyes widening in fear before reaching up to her headset and triggering her mic. "Kazanari-taichou, I need medical up here, NOW!"

 _ **Stealth Airplane, Cockpit, flying away from battle area**_

Professor Nastassja looked as stoic as ever to those who didn't know her. However, her mood was anything but calm. She had been forced to reveal their next best trump card, their stealth airplane, and had also lost their headquarters. Not only that, but they had also lost every ounce of food they may have had for the Nephilim. All in all, the night's battle had been a disaster…and the night wasn't over yet.

'The stealth technology that we gained after exploring features of the _Shen Shou Jing_ was one of our greatest advantages,' the older woman thought, her eyes flashing over to where the full view of the original relic was displayed on her monitor. 'However, that advantage is fragile. We lost the majority of the original relic that day eighteen months ago, and while I don't have any regrets about that having occurred, we only have this relic necklace left from that time…' she continued, looking over at the relic necklace mounted so that its power could be sued effectively for stealth purposes. 'Now that our advantage has been revealed, the only real advantage we have is how they don't know about Frontier…' she finally finished, before raising a hand to her mouth and coughing into it, before opening her hand to reveal the blood staining her palm.

"We have to hurry…There are other things that are just as fragile as I am, things that we have to save…"

 _ **Stealth Airplane, back area, flying away from battle area**_

"You IDIOT! By doing what you did, you just caused us a major issue. Anything to say for yourself," Akatsuki Kirika cried out, as she shoved Doctor Ver into the wall, sending him sliding down to the floor in pain. Walking over in pursuit, the blonde grabbed the doctor by his jacket, pulling him up and closer to her as she cocked her fist back, ready to punch him in the face. "Because you led them right to our hideout, now we have nowhere to hide ourselves until the plan starts!" As she started to release her punch towards the doctor however, a hand caught the younger girl's fist.

"Kirika…that's enough. Beating the doctor down won't change what happened," Maria Cadenzavna Eve stated, before stepping away from the blonde and crossing her arms before she looked away, the younger girl looking up in bewilderment.

"Maybe not, but it'll make ME feel better about it…" the blonde stated, before dropping the doctor and standing up, her eyes downcast in frustration. Kirika had another area of frustration about the mission however; the complete failure to obtain the relic _Ichaival_ from its wielder. 'It was right there…and yet, while I don't want to outright _kill_ them, to fail at collecting my end of the bargain is unacceptable,' she thought, her mind flashing back to when a certain redhead had intervened. 'Hibiki-san…your intervention…why did you do it? Is she one of the people that you had sworn to protect, just like Shirabe is for me?' she thought, head hanging low as her eyes flickered towards Shirabe, the younger _Shul Shagana_ wielder standing across the room.

"I was very surprised," the doctor stated, his voice shaking all three girls in the room from their thoughts. "She didn't even give me a chance to apologize for creating this mess of a situation we're in." Before anyone could continue speaking however, the monitor on the fall flashed to life, Nastassja beginning to speak.

"While we are fortunate that we were able to keep our prized Nephilim, they did find our base. And since they did so, we no longer have the means to feed it. That is a serious problem," the older woman stated, her voice ringing authoritatively through the room before Shirabe began to speak.

"Even though it's definitely quiet now, we don't have any idea as to when it will get hungry again and try to go on another rampage…Doctor, this is your fault," she said, looking in his direction as he stood up, brushing his jacket off.

"While we may have lost the food that we brought with us for the Nephilim, we haven't lost everything…" the doctor said, eyes narrowing. 'After all, we still have you three. However, if you do treat me like that again, I wonder how long that will last without your LINKER…' he thought, a smirk coming onto his face as an idea formed in his mind.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary HQ, Medbay, Early next morning**_

Machines beeped within the room, showing the vital signs of one Tachibana Hibiki as she rested peacefully in bed. Besides her, one Yukine Chris sat lost in thought, all of her thoughts coming back directly to the redhead in front of her, as well as the incidents both of that day and previously.

'It's my fault…if I wouldn't have been so hasty, then Hibiki wouldn't have been hurt so badly…' the snow-haired girl thought, hands folded in her lap. Frowning, she thought back to the battle on the bridge. 'She took that hit for me…if she wouldn't have done that, then how bad would I have been hurt? If that attack was strong enough to put Hibiki of all people in the hospital, even temporarily, then what would have happened if it hit me?' she thought, eyes downcast as she continued to maintain a silent vigil over the _Gungnir_ wielder.

As the _Ichaival_ wielder sat, she didn't even notice as the door to the room opened, one Kazanari Tsubasa entering silently with a small file in her hands. 'Hibiki's X-rays that we took tonight show no signs of the fragments of the original _Gungnir_. So, how does she have a completed relic? It's just another thing that needs to be answered…but, we can't get any answers until she wakes up…' she thought, before looking up from the file and noticing Chris sitting by the redhead's bedside.

"Chris…have you been sitting here the whole time?" she asked, an inquisitive look on her face as the snow-haired girl snapped to attention, a blush rising to her face as she turned to look at the older girl. A few moments later, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah…what did the doctor have to say?"

"Well, it seems that Hibiki will be fine…the cuts weren't all that deep, but they did cause her to bleed a bit. She should be good to go tomorrow morning," the bluenette said, closing the file and walking over, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder before looking up at the nearby clock. "Are you okay though? Seems like you've got something on your mind, Chris."

"I'm just glad that she's back, and that she's going to be okay," the snow-haired girl said, turning her attention back to the unconscious redhead. 'She looks so peaceful right now…' she thought, before a muted laugh came from the bluenette.

"That's…not quite what I meant. I saw how you reacted earlier when we were at the abandoned hospital. Chris…I know you're concerned about Hibiki, but is there something going on here between you two?"

Tsubasa's words shook the younger girl to the core. 'Is there something going on between Hibiki and I? No…at least, I don't think so…though I wouldn't mind if there were…' she thought, a fierce blush rising to her face as she thought about the possibility of her and the _Gungnir_ wielder. As she did, images raced through her mind of how Hibiki had protected her on the train, of how Hibiki's jacket looked good on her, of how even just Hibiki's smile had caused her to feel butterflies. 'I don't even know when it started…or even what it is that I'm feeling…but I like it…I don't want these feelings to disappear…'

"Tsubasa-san…I…I don't know how to really answer that. I don't even know why I get so concerned whenever she looks in trouble…or even why Hibiki wants to protect me so badly…that idiot got herself hurt doing so," the snow-haired girl said, confusion entering her voice. "All I know is that there's something there…I just feel drawn to her for some reason, and when I'm with her, anything feels possible…"

Tsubasa nodded at these words, an amused smile coming to her face. 'The way that Chris is acting about things…she's falling for Hibiki; she just doesn't know it yet. And tomorrow might be a good opportunity to provide a little push,' she thought, shaking her head in amusement. As the bluenette thought about that however, Hibiki's words about protecting everyone sprang back into her head. 'We can't let her keep carrying the load of everything on her shoulders from here…'

"Chris…we can't let Hibiki keep trying to carry it all on her shoulders. I don't know why, but she thinks that she has to handle everything on her own…I won't let her keep doing so. Not just as her assistant manager, but as her teammate here and as her friend. I won't let her carry whatever burden she's carrying alone," _Ame no Habakiri_ 's wielder said, resolve entering her voice as the snow-haired girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…Hibiki…we're both here…" Chris whispered before reaching out and taking the unconscious redhead's left hand in her right, blushing slightly at the contact before relaxing slightly. "You don't have to do it all alone anymore." She would remain like that for a little longer before being dragged out of the room by a tired Tsubasa. The next day was the school festival after all, and they both needed their rest.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Main Gate, Fall Music Festival**_

'Where are they? I know Tsubasa-san said that they'd meet me here before the contest in her text message,' Tachibana Hibiki thought as she stood outside the gates of her now-former alma mater, having been released from the Medbay and told to take it easy in exchange for promising she'd meet with Kazanari Genjurou later on. As a result, she found herself standing outside of the school she had once attended, waiting on the tour guides that had been hinted at by her now-assistant manager. 'At least I've had enough time to get home and get changed first…'

"Hey, there she is! Come on Chris-san, hurry up," a familiar voice called out, stirring the redhead from her thoughts as she looked up, baseball hat covering her head and sunglasses hiding her eyes from view. Who she saw brought a smile to her face, as Kohinata Miku came rushing to the gate, fully dressed in school uniform, Yukine Chris close behind. "Sorry we're late, Sora-san. Chris had a late night," the green-haired girl panted, as the snow-haired girl came to a stop, surprise briefly crossing her face at the sight of the _Gungnir_ wielder.

'Hibiki's up and around already? Why didn't they let me know? Tsubasa-san…you set this up, didn't you…' Chris thought, blushing briefly as her eyes took in the sight of the redhead. Dressed in a blue jean jacket along with a red and black t-shirt over a pair of lighter blue jeans, Hibiki stretched briefly, before smiling and nodding.

"It's fine. I was a bit late getting going today myself, and I wasn't aware that it would be you who would be showing me around," the redhead stated, before moving off of the wall and joining the duo, flashing a brief smile Chris' way. "Shall we get going then? I've heard that there's supposed to be a number of interesting events this year, in addition to what I'll be helping out with. I just hope I'll be able to do a great job in Tsubasa-san's place as the guest of honor for the contest."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Sora-san," Miku said as she nodded, Chris following suite before turning towards the academy's main quad and starting to lead, the newly-christened idol following closely behind. All throughout the area, visitors bustled about, going from one booth to the next. There were booths devoted to taking pictures with cardboard cutouts of famous alumni, while others were devoted to your more standard festival fare. All in all, the Lydian campus was definitely a lively place that morning.

"It's interesting," Hibiki said later on, drawing her guides' attention as the trio stepped away from the goldfish catching booth near the school's campus center. The trio had been walking around for almost an hour, just taking in the sights and trying some of the festivities as Miku and Chris had tried to explain to the redhead about how the school had been reopened after Kadingir, along with talking about some of the things that went on at the festival itself. Before she could continue, Chris began to respond.

"What's so interesting, Sora-san?" she said, looking at the girl with curiosity. While she was glad to see the _Gungnir_ wielder up and about, that didn't make it any easier for her to sort out her thoughts. In fact, her presence was part of what was driving the _Ichaival_ wielder to be nervous; she was happy to see her here, but she also was worried about what would happen if her roommate found out about Hibiki still being alive and in front of her.

"Well…it just seems that the two of you get along really well. From what you told me about yourselves, I wouldn't have thought that the two of you would have become such good friends," Hibiki said, a smile on her face. This got both roommates to blush slightly, before Miku responded softly.

"I guess so…it still doesn't feel like everything is alright though," she said, a sad undertone entering her voice and causing both other girls to nod. 'I'm sorry, Miku…I don't like having to hide from you. But, I just won't let you, Chris, Tsubasa-san, or anyone else get hurt by what Kanade-san showed me,' the redhead thought, a sad smile rising to her face.

"Maybe not, Miku-san, but I don't know that Hibiki would want us to keep dwelling on what's happened," Chris began, trying to cheer the forest-haired girl even slightly. "I think that she'd want us to keep living life to the fullest, and to keep helping others," she continued, turning to the redhead beside her and nodding, only to blush at the reaffirming smile she got in return. 'Hibiki…why is it that you do this to me so easily?' she thought, heart racing slightly at even just the small action.

"I agree with what Chris-san said, Miku-san. Besides…I think that the person you're looking for might be closer than you think. Never give up hope that they're out there," Hibiki said, drawing a hopeful smile to Miku's face as she did so. 'Both you and Chris, Miku…you're both too important to me to risk either of you getting hurt. You've always been like the sun to me; warm, inviting, providing me a place to return to, the light in the darkness. Chris, you're similar. You're like the moon to me; calming, cool, yet still inviting, another source of light in the dark…you're both so important to me, and I can't help but be drawn to both of you…' the now-redhead thought, a blush rising to her face. Before she could be noticed, however, a familiar voice echoed out.

"There you three are! Sora-san, you're going to be late for the contest," Tsubasa said, running up to the trio and getting Hibiki's attention. The redhead flinched, before looking at the nearby clock, fighting to avoid a look of panic emerging on her face. "You know that you're supposed to be there early; you do have that performance you're doing after all. And you, Chris-san, have to be there too, remember?"

"Oh jeez…gomen ne, Tsubasa-san. I guess I just lost track of time," Hibiki said, before turning to the two roommates she had spent her late morning with. "I hope that I'll see the two of you at the contest later? I haven't seen the list of contestants yet, but even if you're not on it, I'm sure that you'll enjoy the show. Thanks for showing me around," the redhead said, bowing to Chris and Miku before turning to head to the auditorium, the bluenette following closely behind. Her stage was waiting.

"She's an impressive one, isn't she…" Chris said, before Tsubasa's question finally registered. "Oh crap…I'm late for stage call! Sorry Miku-san, but I've gotta run!" she said, before turning and taking off to where the contestants in that afternoon's karaoke contest were supposed to meet for final preparations. As she ran off, the green-haired girl brought her right hand to her chest, her heart beating rapidly as a blush rose to her face.

'Those words…Sora-san, those words just reminded me so much of her…why do I feel that I've known you so much longer than it seems? And why do I feel so drawn to you, just like I did to Hibiki?' Miku thought, before slowly making her way towards the auditorium. She wouldn't want to miss the special performance being given, after all.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Tachibana Memorial Auditorium**_

The room was full of festival attendees, as an eager anticipation filled the air. Today was going to be a special day; not only as it was the annual Lydian Academy Karaoke Contest, but also because of how it was the first, albeit small, public performance by Sora, who had been hand-picked by Kazanari Tsubasa herself to become the next big idol on the music scene.

"Are you ready for this, Hibiki?" the bluenette stated, standing backstage with the redhead, who was now wearing her Sora mask. "I know that it was short notice and that you were really not expecting to have to perform so soon…"

"It's fine, Tsubasa-san…I wish you would have told me that you had set it for Miku and Chris to be my tour guides though," Hibiki said, nerves bouncing around in her stomach even if she wouldn't admit it. At this, the bluenette sighed, shaking her head before walking over and giving the younger girl a brief hug.

"Just do the best you can. Look at it as if you're singing in the recording studio, and you'll be fine. And I'm sorry about that, but I thought it would be best to have you guided by people you know. I know that Ogawa-san would have done the same," Tsubasa said, her voice speaking in a calming tone as Hibiki closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"True…still, though…"

"Just sing your best. It's your first concert, I know, and even though it's small, I'll be right here watching," Tsubasa said, turning the _Gungnir_ wielder around and smiling reassuringly. "I know you can do this, Hibiki."

Hibiki then smiled back, but before she could say anything further, the host for the event walked onto the stage. Taking one more look at the bluenette and nodding, she gave the older girl a brief hug before turning her attention to the stage.

"Welcome, everyone, to the second annual Lydian Music Academy Fall Festival Karaoke Contest," the teacher hosting the event stated, causing the crowd to erupt in applause. "I know that you're all excited to see what our students have come up with for today, just like I am. We here at Lydian are fired up today to be joined by our special guest judge, who I'm very happy to have join us. But before we begin the contest, she's got a special song for all of you. Now, please welcome to the stage Sora!" the teacher proclaimed, her hand extended as she placed the microphone onto the mic stand before Hibiki started to walk onto the stage. 'Well, no looking back now. It's fine…it's all fine…' she thought, as she took her place behind the microphone.

"Is everyone ready to get this party started off right? I'm really honored to be here today, performing for you here at Lydian. And to prove it, I have a special song I'd like to share with you all today," she said, grabbing the microphone off of its stand and nodding towards the junior girl in charge of playing the background music. It was time for her song to begin.

(Insert song: "SHUFFLE" by Okui Masami)

- _"Can't overcome", "getting irritated"_

 _Even if you break the hurdles, you won't give an answer to anything…_

 _If you don't protect the balance of strength, love, and so on_

 _You'll lose sight of yourself…-_

Miku sat in her seat, nodding along with the beat of the music as the new idol began to perform her selected song. 'Her voice…it sounds so familiar,' she thought, a smile coming to her face as she reflected back on the events of that morning and the tour she had given with her roommate. 'Hibiki…I won't give up anymore…'

- _Are you being controlled? On the field,_

 _Everyone will fearlessly go away. But…_

 _You might not be able to choose_

 _The path to the invisible future._

 _Close your eyes and shuffle with your heart,_

 _Just like cards,_

 _Certainly you'll draw out a miracle.-_

Chris stood backstage, nervously waiting on her turn to take the stage. She hadn't been aware, however, that Hibiki would be performing just before the contest. 'Her voice…Hibiki…' the snow-haired girl thought, her foot tapping along with the beat of the chosen song. 'This song…are you trying to tell me something?'

- _If you were seriously living, then the number of precious things would grow._

 _And you would have forgotten about the bad things._

 _Indeed, it's the invisible bond, on the field,_

 _For anyone it's the needed power, so…_

 _You know the loneliness and bitterness of being by yourself_

 _And understand the pain now._

 _No matter what attacks you,_

 _You'll carry it without running away.-_

"Great job…keep going, Hibiki," Tsubasa whispered from her position just off stage. She had been nervous about this idea; after all, the _Gungnir_ wielder had only been recording songs for the better part of six months, and had yet to perform in front of a crowd until that day. However, it seemed that she was handling it extremely well, letting her emotions flow into the song. 'You've got a fan in me for sure…and at least one other one in Chris,' she thought, looking over her shoulder to where the snow-haired girl was bobbing her head to the beat with a smile on her face.

- _People who bear calm faces and betray you_

 _Are a great many in this era_

 _Close your eyes and see with your heart,_

 _Just like cards, that's what has been promised, yes!_

 _You are the winner!_

 _Indeed, because it's the invisible future_

 _You've noticed that, ah, you can be excited about it._

 _Never lose! Shuffle with your heart,_

 _Just like cards, because certainly_

 _A miracle will happen.-_

(End Insert Song: "SHUFFLE" by Okui Masami)

As the music faded from the auditorium, Hibiki opened her eyes. And as she did, she heard a roar of approval from the audience, as cheers rang throughout the auditorium at where the newly-named idol stood, a relieved smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you, everyone! I'm grateful for the support you showed me here today! I know I'm still new as an idol, but I promise to do my best! Now, let's turn it over to the students waiting backstage! Please show them the same support you showed me!" she said, returning the microphone to its stand and walking off stage towards her seat at the judge's table. 'That song…it just felt like the right song to perform today, and I'm glad that the audience seemed to like it…Chris, Miku, Tsubasa-san, everyone, I won't lose. I'll protect all of you…I swear it!'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Outside of Tachibana Memorial Auditorium**_

"Shirabe-chan, we're going to be late for the show!" Kirika called out, running towards the auditorium with the younger girl right behind her. While it had taken them a while to do so, they had found a new hideout for their group. As a reward of sorts for finding a new hideout, Nastassja had told the duo that they could go to the festival if they chose; Maria had declined to go, saying that she wanted to be around to help "If Mama's health acted up".

"You're the one who wanted to try the takoyaki and didn't think that there would be a line for it, Kiri-chan. Besides…while we're here to enjoy the festival, we do know that the _Ichaival_ and _Ame no Habakiri_ wielders attend this school. So, it may be an opportunity for us to obtain their relics. We _did_ lose all of the food we had for the Nephilim, after all…" the younger girl trailed off, causing the blonde beside her to laugh sheepishly.

"Yeah…we did, didn't we? However, if we can get those two relics, that should be good, right? And if we go to this contest they're supposedly having, then maybe we'll be able to find them!" the blonde said, finally arriving at the auditorium's entrance and letting the younger girl catch up, before they entered the building quietly, taking a pair of seats at the back of the hall as a performer's song was cut short by a buzzer.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Tachibana Memorial Auditorium, Backstage**_

To say that Yukine Chris was anxious about her turn was an understatement. However, as she saw the second to last group ahead of her have their song be stopped mid-way by the judges, she almost panicked. 'Why'd I let my classmates talk me into this? It's like the judges are being really trigger-happy this year with their rejections,' she thought, as she stood in silence off-stage, the final performer of the contest, her turn coming up after the person walking out on stage now.

"Chris-san? Earth to Chris-san…" a voice in front of the snow-haired girl spoke, snapping the _Ichaival_ wielder out of her nervous state. Looking up, Chris saw Kazanari Tsubasa standing in front of her, a clipboard under her arm and a look of concern written on her face. "You okay? You look nervous."

"No, Tsubasa-san…I'm really not sure that I'm good enough for this…what if the judges buzz me out too early? I don't even know who the guest judge is!"

"Relax, Chris-san…when you'll see the judge out there, you'll be fine. I think…I think that the key to this type of thing is to just let your emotions and feelings fuel your song. I'm sure you'll do fine; I've heard you practice for this. You'll be fine," the older symphogear wielder said with a smile on her face, as the judges buzzed out the last contestant standing between Chris and the stage. "Looks like it's your turn. Remember, just let your emotions flow, and you'll be just fine. Sing well, Chris-san," the bluenette continued, placing her clipboard down and giving the younger girl a brief hug before exiting the backstage area, leaving Chris to her thoughts.

"And now, please welcome our final contestant to the stage! Yukine Chris-san, with a special song for all of you! Come on out, Chris-san!" the student emcee said, as the snow-haired girl walked out to the stage, a handheld microphone grasped in both hands.

'Well…let's see who the judges are…and who the special judge is…' Chris said, as she scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Once she saw Tsubasa sit down towards the front row, just behind the guest judge, her nerves amped up even higher than they had previously. 'Wait…Hibiki is the guest judge? Oh god…oh god…' the snow-haired girl thought, heart racing as a small blush came to her face. 'Now I _really_ don't want to mess this up…Tsubasa-san, I'm going to give it my best. Hibiki, please don't buzz me out of this too quickly…' the girl thought, before raising her microphone to her mouth, giving the signal to the junior class girl in charge of the music to start playing the chosen song, before starting to sing.

(Insert Song: "Kyoushitsu Monochrome" by Takagaki Ayahi as Yukine Chris **ALTERED LYRICS**)

- _When someone reaches out to you,_

 _You learn about a pain that isn't really pain._

 _My future still looks monochrome,_

 _And I'm still looking for my crayons._

 _But now, for a reason I can't explain_

 _It's slowly gaining color._

 _Like the flowers that bloom_

 _As the halos of the rainbow.-_

As Hibiki sat at the judge's table, she stared at the stage without blinking, her heart pounding and a smile slowly coming onto her face as she watched Chris sing. 'Why…why is it that my heart is racing right now? Chris…what are you trying to tell me? And why is it that I'm being more and more drawn to you?' she thought, a blush rising to her face that was hidden fairly well by the mask she wore, as the snow-haired girl continued to sing.

- _As the bell rings at the end of class,_

 _I can feel the breeze in my hair_

 _And it feels so good, like never before._

 _But I'm still unsure,_

 _Since I can't keep my smile hidden under a sky so high._

 _Can I just love freely?_

 _Would you get angry at me?_

 _I do what I can,_

 _The best of my best._

 _From the bottom, the bottom of my heart,_

 _Can I really sing the way I'd like to for you?-_

As she continued to sing, Chris' inner thoughts were a whirlwind. 'Hibiki…I think I'm finally starting to understand…' she thought, images flashing to her mind of what she liked about the _Gungnir_ wielder. 'I'm finally starting to understand just what it is that I'm feeling towards you. Do you feel the same way? I don't have any regrets about it…I feel all the happier for it,' the snow-haired _Ichaival_ wielder thought, as she continued to move in a dance to the instrumental part of the song.

Down with the aforementioned redhead, she continued to watch Chris' performance with a smile on her face, as she continued to try to figure out what she was feeling. 'Chris…what is going on with me? Why do I feel so…happy when you're around? Why does it hurt so much more when I saw you get hurt than when I saw Tsubasa-san get hurt?' she thought, the sight of the girl on stage almost causing her heart to burst out of her chest. Almost unknowingly to anyone, she whispered quietly.

"Beautiful…"

 _-The sun shines in the classroom_

 _With a light oh so bright,_

 _As if to melt the ice over my heart._

 _My tears won't stop;_

 _I never knew anything could be this warm,_

 _The place that I call home,_

 _The place that I call home.-_

(End Insert Song: "Kyoushitsu Monochrome" by Takagaki Ayahi as Yukine Chris **ALTERED LYRICS**)

Her song at an end, Chris lowered the mic from her mouth, her eyes staring almost directly into those of Hibiki, causing a smile to break out onto her face. 'Hibiki…I think I might be falling for you. I don't know if you feel the same way…but, I at least have an idea of what it is that I'm feeling,' she thought, eyes not breaking contact with the _Gungnir_ wielder's own as the crowd broke out into applause at her performance.

"She was really good, Shirabe-chan," Kirika whispered to the younger girl as she applauded, getting a nod and a smile from the younger girl in response.

"It almost felt like she was singing not only to the audience, but also to someone in particular…" Shirabe trailed off, her mind racing to figure out who it could be. 'It couldn't be Tachibana-san, could it? If it was, it would explain some of the reaction she had on the bridge. However, it just doesn't seem quite likely enough. Even though Tachibana-san may be trying to live up to her own words now, that doesn't seem right…' the double ponytailed girl thought, a frown rising to her face as she puzzled over the implications.

Tsubasa had an amused smile on her face. She had probably been the only one in the whole room to be able to hear Hibiki's earlier comment. 'It's just like I thought…those two are falling for each other, but they just aren't willing to admit it to one another. It's like they're afraid to do so…Kanade, what would you do in this situation?' she thought, a smile etched onto her face.

A few minutes later, after the crowd had calmed down, all the participants that day were gathered on the stage as the judges, Hibiki included, finished their discussion over who they thought had won the contest. Moments later, the redhead, still wearing her mask, stepped forwards, grabbing the microphone and beginning to speak.

"I know that I wasn't the only one who enjoyed today's contest. We have come to a decision, but I want to tell all of you who participated here today that I'm happy to see that so many of you came out here and gave it your best. Keep practicing and working to get better, and I'm sure that you'll be great at whatever it is that you pursue in the future. Unfortunately, we can only have one winner. And so, I'm happy to announce the winner of the second annual Lydian Fall Festival Karaoke Contest is…Yukine Chris," Hibiki said, speaking into the mic with a warm smile on her face.

Chris was shocked at the news. 'I…won? Hibiki…did you do this?' she thought, as she stepped forward nervously, the _Gungnir_ wielder stepping onto the stage holding the trophy and meeting her halfway.

"Congratulations, Chris…" she said, handing the trophy to the snow-haired girl, who nodded, a blush coming over her face. 'I don't know how it happened or what caused me to start…but, I might be falling for you, Chris. Just like I did with Miku…' the redhead thought, a smile written on her face as she turned to the audience to speak.

"We do have a special announcement for all of you here the rest of today. If any of you want to come up on stage and try your hand at Karaoke, you can do so the rest of today. And if you're impressive enough, maybe you can challenge our newly-crowned winner," Hibiki announced, looking at the audience. Before long, a pair of voices spoke up at the same time, seemingly perfectly in sync.

"Alright, we'll accept your challenge!" Kirika said, walking down the aisle towards the stage with Shirabe in tow. The younger girl shot the blonde a look of resentment before nodding, and beginning to speak.

 **"And not only will we challenge the champion, but we'll defeat her right here!"**

 **End Chapter 6**

 **Author's Postscript: Well, things are starting to get interesting. For those of you waiting for more Chris x Hibiki parts, I think you got your fair share today, but please keep in mind that they are only part of the trio of Chris x Hibiki x Miku. Also, we saw some hesitation in Maria; what could that mean? The Karaoke contest is at an end as well, but a pair of familiar challengers have come forwards to try to take the crown from Chris. Will she be able to protect her newly-earned title? Lots of questions still to be answered, and still more remain to be asked. We'll see what happens next time for sure. Please leave a review, and I'll see you next time!-ZBD15  
**


	8. G Chapter 7: Rising Darkness

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". I'd like to apologize for the delay; I had two days of traveling first, then a week to get used to being back at work. Still, I'm back and ready to go! I would also like to apologize for the length of this chapter; there's just a lot to cover, and all of it is so important. This one ran a bit longer than normal chapters will be.

The Lydian Karaoke contest has come and gone, but Shirabe and Kirika have seemingly come out of nowhere to challenge Chris for her trophy. Not only that, but they're aiming for Chris and Tsubasa's relics as well. But that's not the only real development, as Chris and Hibiki seem to have come to nearly identical conclusions about themselves and their relationship with each other. Will they be able to admit what they feel for one another? But there's always a dark cloud hiding in the shadows; with the younger duo of Kirika and Shirabe's appearance, is their organization preparing to make their next move? Some of these questions and more will be answered in this chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt the story and continue it forwards. We have still more ground to cover, so let's get started!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 7: Rising Darkness**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"We do have a special announcement for all of you here the rest of today. If any of you want to come up on stage and try your hand at Karaoke, you can do so. And if you're impressive enough, maybe you can challenge our newly-crowned winner," Hibiki announced, looking at the audience. Before long, a pair of voices spoke up at the same time, seemingly perfectly in sync._

" _Alright, we'll accept your challenge!" Kirika said, walking down the aisle towards the stage with Shirabe in tow. The younger girl shot the blonde a look of resentment before nodding, and beginning to speak._

 _"And not only will we challenge the champion, but we'll defeat her right here!"_

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Tachibana Memorial Auditorium**_

The air in the building was tense, as Akatsuki Kirika and Tsukuyomi Shirabe marched down towards the stage. While the Karaoke contest had its official winner, the floor had been opened by the judges to allow for an open mic, with people being able to challenge the newly crowned champion for their throne. Needless to say, this did not sit very well with Yukine Chris. After all, she had just finished singing her heart out, pouring all of her emotions into her song, trying to share her feelings with the crowd and with one specific redhead who was helping to judge the contest.

'Damn…why are they here? And now they're challenging me? I just poured it all out…everything I had went into that song…and while I don't know how Hibiki is going to respond to it, now they come here to try to upstage me? Damn them...' the snow-haired girl thought, frustration written all over her face, which was easily noticed by the younger duo.

"Someone looks like they're not the most secure in their position," the blonde-haired _Igalima_ wielder spoke before sticking her tongue out at the _Ichaival_ wielder's expense. While Kirika had enjoyed Chris' performance, the opportunity for her to obtain her target had finally risen. "If you're so sure of yourself, then why don't you put something on the line and see if we can take that crown from you?"

At this, a frown crossed Chris' face. 'I guess they're still after the relics…damn…what do they want them for so badly?' she thought, a frown crossing her face. She was shaken from her thoughts by a calming hand squeezing her own, causing her to blush as Tachibana Hibiki stepped forwards.

"You two...are you sure that you really want to challenge our champion as a team?" she spoke, a cool air entering her voice as she spoke. However, on the inside she was anything but calm. 'Kirika…Shirabe…what are you two after? To make a wager on this…are you still after _Ichaival_ and _Ame no Habakiri_? I can't allow you to win if that's what you want…but, at the same time, I can't change the rules of the contest to enter myself, and neither can Tsubasa-san. What do I do?' she thought, her face hidden by her Sora mask.

"We're sure," the twin ponytailed girl spoke, as her blonde partner looked through the book of songs. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for, as she started to bounce on her toes in excitement.

"Shirabe-chan…how about this one?" she asked, her fingers pointing to a song that was familiar to the _Gungnir_ wielder. Getting a nod from the _Shul Shagana_ wielder to confirm the selection, the jovial blonde walked over to the girl in charge of the background music, showing her the song selected. She then hopped back on stage to join Shirabe, as Hibiki quickly grabbed Chris by the shoulders and guided her off stage.

"Hibiki…what did you do that for?" Chris whispered impatiently, a small blush on her face as the redhead walked her over to near where she had been sitting. "Why did you let them enter as a pair?"

"I didn't have much other choice, Chris. The rules stated that if they wanted to enter as a team, they have the right to do so. I don't like it either, and I don't know what they're after. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear," _Gungnir_ 's wielder trailed off in reply, a small blush on her face as well from the proximity.

"We'll see just what they can do and what they're after, won't we," a third, more serious voice entered the conversation from nearby, as Kazanari Tsubasa spoke up, a clear edge in her voice. "Those two…the other symphogear wielders who declared war alongside Maria...what could they be planning?"

Their conversation however was short-lived, as the emcee for the competition stood up on stage with her mic twirling in her hand as she prepared to speak.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the first challenger of the day to step forwards! Let's hear the two of you sing! Um…What are your names again?" the junior girl spoke, a questioning look in her eyes as she looked over at the younger girls.

"Tsukuyomi Shirabe," the _Shul Shagana_ wielder spoke, a dull tone to her voice. 'Kiri-chan…I'll go along with this just this once…we'd better win this, or Nastassja is going to be mad that we wasted time…' she thought, sending a quick look at her partner, who nodded.

"Akatsuki Kirika!" the blonde-haired girl proclaimed, a sense of excitement in her voice for multiple reasons. 'I've always wanted to do this…we won't lose here! I WILL complete my mission!' she thought, as the emcee prepared to speak.

"Alright then, please welcome Tsukuyomi Shirabe-chan and Akatsuki Kirika-chan, performing the ZweiWing song 'Orbital Beat'! Audience, let me hear your excitement!" the announcer called out, the audience seeming to react to her request. Down below the stage with Hibiki and Chris however, Tsubasa had other ideas.

"Those two…This song…it's Kanade and I's last number one hit together...' the bluenette thought, eyes narrowing as the background music was cued up and began playing. The energy in the room began to rise, as the tension between both parties jumped through the roof.

"What are they trying to do here? Are they taunting me?" she whispered, getting the attention of both Hibiki and Chris. "If this is a provocation, then we can't just fall for it…" she continued, hands clenched into fists. While she had come to terms with what happened to Amou Kanade and her sacrifice, by no means did it make it easier for Tsubasa to hear the last single the original Zwei Wing duo had ever recorded. The fact that the enemy symphogear users were performing it right in front of her made it worse, as the music to the song began to play.

(Insert Song: "Orbital Beat", Originally by Mizuki Nana and Takayama Minami as Tsubasa and Kanade)

- _Even a billion prayers, even the greatest light…_

 _Everything is swallowed up by a dark, jail-like evil._

 _Like karma, rolling ever onward…_

 _I just can't give it up._

 _So now I'll run forward, staying true to myself!-_

Kohinata Miku watched the performance begin from the audience, eyes narrowed slightly as she listened to the energy of the tune. 'Those two up there now…they remind me of how Hibiki and I were back then…' she thought, as her eyes turned towards where her roommate was seated. 'In a way, I could even say that Chris and I are getting somewhat closer. But at the same time, why do I feel like I don't like seeing Chris with _her_?' she continued to think, as her eyes seemed to bore a hole in the space between where "Sora" and her roommate were sitting close together. Miku wasn't blind or dumb; she knew what it was like to fall for someone. And yet, the rolling feeling in her stomach sickened her. 'I know I shouldn't be feeling upset about it…Chris deserves happiness too. But at the same time…' she trailed off, the duet on stage launching into the chorus.

- _Reach higher, reach higher, my burning heart,_

 _Connected to a rising pulse._

 _Stronger, stronger, simply staring at the Sirius within my heart._

 _Crossing over the darkness…_

 _Even the entangling noise, even the freezing silence…_

 _Your heartbeat erases it all, like a carol._

 _More than betraying, more than being hurt, I wanted to live pure._

 _But now I let that dream sleep!-_

Hibiki looked over at the snow-haired girl next to her with a look of concern on her face, the audience clearly starting to jam with the performance on stage. 'I have to find a way to do something…I can't let them just take Tsubasa-san and Chris' relics, if that's what they're after. But what can I do with the crowd reacting like it is?' she thought, noticing the upset look on Chris' face at what was occurring on stage. The _Ichaival_ wielder was subconsciously reaching towards where the relic's pendant hung from her necklace with her right hand, a worried look etched onto her face.

"Chris, I won't let them win…" the redhead whispered, slipping her right hand into the snow-haired girl's left hand and squeezing it gently. At this, the girl blushed softly, before looking over at the masked girl and nodding.

'I know, Hibiki. I know you won't. I just wish I knew why they're here now, and why it's so hard for me to just tell you what I feel…' the shorter girl thought, her mind distracted as their rivals on stage began the next chorus, preparing to bring the song to a close.

- _Paranoia shattered when these hands, these hands overlapped._

 _These memories playing a passionate, a passionate refrain._

 _On the other side of life!-_

(End Insert Song: "Orbital Beat")

As the music faded away and the lights rose, Kirika and Shirabe stood on stage with the blonde hamming it up for the audience as the shorter girl stared towards the judges. 'I dare them to say that we didn't win…not after I had to sing because Kiri-chan wanted to do it…' Shirabe thought, her eyes narrowing at the looks they were getting from the judges. 'Two positive reactions for sure…but, with how Tachibana-san is looking at us right now, who knows…'

"What a performance by our two challengers! I think we might very well have an upset," the emcee stated, looking over at where the judges sat. "We'll have to see what the judges have to say on this one!"

Back with Hibiki, Tsubasa looked upset, a frown on her face as she listened to the roar of the crowd around her. 'Those cheers…the way they looked on stage, they were having so much fun up there…so why…' she thought, before whispering softly.

"Why do we, as fellow singers, have to fight one another? It's just not right…" she said, causing Hibiki and Chris to look her direction with concern on their faces. The _Gungnir_ wielder sighed and shook her head, before speaking her next line.

"Tsubasa-san, I don't know either. But this whole thing doesn't feel right. Something's off…I just don't know what," she said, before stepping forwards onto the stage and grabbing a nearby microphone. "Kirika, Shirabe, great job on a song well sung. Would either of you mind if I ask what caused you to decide to challenge our champion here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Sora_ - _san_? It's between the three of us who performed here and your new manager," Kirika responded, a slight cockiness entering her tone as she stared the older redhead in the eye while Shirabe came to join her. "After all, this seemed like a great way to show a certain level of superiority…"

Chris came rushing up from behind the _Gungnir_ wielder, anger written all over her face. Not far behind her, Tsubasa stood, eyes narrowed with her hand reaching slowly towards her own necklace. 'I won't just hand over _Ame no Habakiri_ …I won't let Hibiki have to fight on her own…'

"Alright, so if you two really wanna go two-on-one, fine!" Chris said, her voice shaking with frustration. Before she could continue however, the younger girls' eyes widened as they both reached up to their ears.

"Our hideout has been located. Get back to base. We were able to drive off the attackers, but our location has been compromised. Meet up at the rendezvous point," the voice of Nastassja spoke, though only the younger girls could hear. At this news, Kirika's eyes narrowed in frustration.

'Damnit…we were _this_ close to winning and the chance to take their relics…' she thought, as her partner began to speak.

"Nastassja…we were about to win and take their pendants…" Shirabe whispered, with only Kirika, Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa able to hear her. Her announcement caused the three older girls' eyes to narrow, with Hibiki taking a step forwards so that she could be in position to interfere if needed.

"This is an emergency. Both of you MUST obey the orders that you're given, or there will be consequences. Get to the point I'm sending you, and do it NOW," the doctor spoke, before ending communication. At this, Shirabe sighed as Kirika stood there conflicted.

"Damnit…No other choice…" the blonde said, grabbing the twin-ponytailed girl's arm and racing towards the side of the stage. As she did so, Hibiki sighed, relaxing slightly before looking over to where the emcee was waiting to reveal the scores.

"Okay, so _most_ of our judges have given their scores. Sora-san, do you want to give your score on this?" the junior girl asked, causing the redhead to shake her head in reply. "Alright then, looks as though the judges have-Huh? Wait, where are they going?" she asked, looking on as Kirika and Shirabe ran up the last few stairs towards the door.

"H-Hey! Where do you think you're going? You talked so much and now you're running away?" Chris asked, as she proceeded to take off in pursuit. Tsubasa followed right behind her, the duo beginning to give chase. 'We can't let them get away…not when we have the chance to possibly end this!' she thought, before running out of the auditorium doors, snow-colored hair flying behind her as she followed the younger duo, her bluenette friend close behind.

"Well I guess that answers the question of who won then. And with our champion having left as well, I don't think that we'll be able to really have any more challengers. Sora-san, would it be okay if we just ended the contest here and made it into an open mic?" the emcee asked, looking at where the older girl had been expectantly, only to find her halfway on her way out the door as well. "I guess that answers that…"

The redhead didn't pay any attention to her words, however. Her mind was on what she had felt during the performance earlier, as she saw Chris' reaction. 'Seeing her upset…it made me upset. Damn, Hibiki, you really are falling hard, aren't you…' she thought to herself, s small smile crossing her face before she stepped out of the auditorium, her focused demeanor returning to her face. 'I've gotta find them. Something's not right about how Kirika and Shirabe left, and I have a bad feeling about what it could be…'

Hibiki was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the green-haired girl following her from a distance. 'What's going on? Why did Tsubasa-san and Chris both run off after those two other girls, Shirabe and Kirika? Is it something to do with what happened back at the stadium that night? And why is Sora-san in such a hurry to go after them?' Miku thought, her distance running training coming into play. Maybe she'd be able to get some of the answers she was seeking after all.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Near Main Gate**_

Tsukuyomi Shirabe and Akatsuki Kirika were not having an easy time escaping the Lydian Festival. It seemed as though every time they thought they'd be making some headway, they'd be getting cut off by something or someone. And this time was no exception.

"Come on, move already," Kirika said, as the duo stood near the gates, a parade of students with giant fish costumes walking by in front of them. "If we don't hurry, they're going to catch up!" Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the blonde, the parade seemed to end, allowing the duo to proceed further. Their luck would quickly run out however, as they found their way blocked by an angry bluenette, with Chris coming up from behind them.

"We finally caught up to you two," Tsubasa said, arms dropping back to her sides as she spoke, causing her school uniform's jacket to rustle in the breeze. "Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan, right? What were you two in such a hurry to leave for earlier?"

"Two against two, but even with that being the case, we still have an advantage here…" Shirabe said, eyes darting from side to side as she spoke, taking in the area. It didn't take long for Tsubasa and Chris to catch on to what she meant though, their eyes widening at the implications. "I see that you figured it out already. Yes…if we had to fight here, think about what the two of you would possibly lose. You would not only lose any element of secrecy you may have, but there's also the risk of civilian casualties involved. Do either of you really want that?"

"Damnit…that's a low blow, even for you guys…" Chris said with her fists clenched tightly. She wasn't the only one who was shocked by this; Tsubasa's face betrayed her emotions as well, images of the night at the stadium during the Queens of Music concert popping into her mind's eye. 'Would they really try something similar if we tried to fight them here? I can't let that happen…not again…'

"You two really looked like you were enjoying yourselves up there today, so why do we have to fight?" the snow-haired girl asked, reeling her anger in and trying to diffuse the situation. Her question was met with silence from the younger duo, Kirika's eyes racing from side to side as she looked for a way out. Finally, an idea seemed to form, bringing a smirk onto her face.

"It doesn't matter what we did today. In the end, we'll be taking your relics anyways. It's just a question of how we do so. But since you seem so eager to settle this, how about we have a duel? Not here, though..." she started, a smirk coming onto her face at the semi-confused look on the older symphogear wielder's face. "What's wrong, Tsubasa-san? Didn't expect that you would have to face us in a duel? I don't want to fight right here, but we'll fight you alright…" she continued, a challenging tone entering her voice and causing Shirabe's eyes to widen as well.

"A duel, huh? Fine. We'll face you, and we'll settle this once and for all in that duel," Tsubasa said, a determined look entering her face. 'The sooner we finish this situation the better…and the less that Hibiki will feel she needs to carry on her shoulders,' she thought, resolve entering her eyes.

"We'll tell you when the duel will take place, and where. So, if you don't mind…" Shirabe said, grabbing Kirika by the hand and walking hastily towards the exit, not noticing the blonde-haired girl blush faintly as she did so. At this, Chris walked over to Tsubasa, both girls having a grimly determined look on their faces.

"What do we tell Hibiki about this? Tsubasa-san, shouldn't we tell her about what's going on?" Chris asked, a look of concern appearing on her face. "I know that they're after us, but at the same time I don't really feel comfortable not including her in this."

"No…Chris-san, we shouldn't tell her. They're coming after us, not Hibiki. We can handle those two on our own. I won't let Hibiki try to handle everything on her own. And since we're their targets, this is something that we should handle. Besides, she just got out of the hospital this morning. I don't want her reopening those cuts."

Tsubasa's words caused Chris to have a sense of dread fill her stomach. 'Tsubasa-san…I don't like this. I feel sick about trying to keep this secret from her…I don't know if I can do so…if you got hurt…or if I got hurt…Hibiki…why does it hurt to even be thinking about hiding this?' the _Ichaival_ wielder thought, her eyes turning downwards as she wrapped herself in her own thoughts. She wouldn't be able to do so for long, however, as her own earpiece buzzed.

"Tsubasa, Chris," the voice of Kazanari Genjurou spoke into their ears, causing the duo to listen attentively. "We picked up the signal of noise appearing at a warehouse in the shipping district, but just as fast as it appeared it vanished. Can you two meet us down there and look into this?"

"Hai, Kazanari-taichou. We'll be there as soon as we can," the bluenette spoke, her voice settling into a serious tone quickly. "Is that all?"

"Ah…yeah, that's all for now."

At that, both girls let go of their earpieces. And one thought could sum up the mindset of both girls as they started to leave the academy grounds.

'I have a bad feeling about this...'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Near Campus Center**_

"Damnit, I lost track of them. There's gotta be some way that I can find them…" Hibiki said as she stood at the top of the steps next to the academy's Campus Center. She had been trying to catch up with Chris and Tsubasa as they chased after Shirabe and Kirika; however, because she had been a bit slow to go after them she had been steadily falling behind. Thus she found herself standing on the bridge between the campus center and one of the classroom buildings, trying to find her friends. 'And maybe more than that in Chris' case…' she thought, a blush heating her face at the thought. 'Chris…please be careful. Those two can be dangerous if they need to be. They've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw them…' she thought, her face falling into a focused frown. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft spoken voice speaking up from behind her.

"Um…excuse me, Sora-san. Why did you all leave from the contest earlier?" Kohinata Miku asked, causing the redhead to almost jump in surprise. This caused a small laugh from the green-haired girl. She had followed the idol out of the auditorium, hoping to find out what was going on with her friends Tsubasa and Chris, and since the girl in front of her seemed to have some idea of what's going on, it seemed like a good place to start. However, Miku hadn't expected that the _Gungnir_ wielder would be as _fast_ as she was; it had taken all of her distance running training to just keep her in sight. 'It doesn't help that she does feel so familiar, too…the feeling I get from her, it's so similar to what I felt like when Hibiki was here…it feels almost the same…' she thought, as the idol tried to formulate a response.

"Well…Miku-san, I was trying to let Chris know that since the challengers had left before receiving their scores, they weren't able to win the challenge. Chris is still the current champion as a result," Hibiki said, her inner thoughts presenting a completely different perspective on the matter. 'We're lucky that they did run off; it seemed like the other judges were ready to just hand Kirika and Shirabe the win. And if they did win, then I get the feeling they would have pretty much demanded _Ichaival_ and _Ame no Habakiri_ right there on the spot. But why wouldn't they have asked for my _Gungnir_?' she thought, frustration inside of her thoughts leaking through as she clenched her fist on top of the bridge railing. Miku, however, didn't buy that.

"Sora-san, while I don't doubt that that's the case, I get the feeling that there's more to it than that. Those two, Shirabe-san and Kirika-san, they seemed like they were being awfully aggressive towards Chris and Tsubasa-san. Almost like they were after them for some reason…" she trailed off, concern writing itself on her face. This caused the masked idol to frown as well.

'Miku…that look on your face…it hurts me seeing that,' Hibiki thought, her heart yearning for her to wrap the green-haired schoolgirl in a hug but refusing to do so. 'I guess I understand your feelings from two years ago better now…I feel the same way. Both you and Chris are important to me; you're both the brightest lights in my world, and I feel the same way about Chris now that I do about you…' she continued, feeling her heart pound at the sight of her best friend in front of her. Hibiki was no dummy, at least not anymore; she had been able to piece together that Miku had been falling for her. Miku's next words caught her off guard, however.

"Sora-san…I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Have we met somewhere before yesterday? I just…I have this weird feeling that I know you from somewhere," she said, a quiet tone in her voice as other festival attendees passed below the bridge they stood on. Her words sent Hibiki reeling.

'Miku…as much as I want to tell you that it's me, I just can't do so. Not yet…not with that group still out there. I don't know how I'd react if anything were to happen to you as a result…I really hate doing this…I don't like lying to you…' she thought as she bit her lower lip slightly before responding.

"No, Miku-san, I don't think we've met. I'm sorry if it's caused you any confusion or anything of the sort," she said while shaking her head, the mask she wore hiding her eyes from Miku's view. 'Sorry, Miku…maybe sometime soon I can tell you I'm okay…'

"No, it's fine. You just remind me of someone very important to me that I knew…" the green-haired girl said, her eyes looking downcast. This look almost broke the _Gungnir_ wielder's resolve, as she worked hard to find words to say In reply.

"Miku-san, if it helps, there's something I forgot to tell Chris before she left," the redhead spoke, the small smile on her face hiding the turmoil she felt inside. Noticing that the schoolgirl had perked up at this, she continued. "Chris won a special prize for winning the contest. She and a friend can come by the studio sometime this week and spend the day with me there, maybe even getting to record their own song while they're there. Can I ask you to tell Chris about that? Maybe have her bring you with her," she said, the idea seemingly popping into her head out of nowhere. 'Tsubasa-san, Ogawa-san, _please_ don't kill me for this, but I needed to change the conversation…'

"Ah…yeah, I can do that. It sounds like it'd be fun…" Miku said, her eyes widening at the idea of getting to perform in studio with a rising artist. This caused the redhead to smile before nodding briefly.

"Thanks, Miku-san. As much as I want to continue to talk, I have to get going. I kind of promised Ogawa-san that I'd be back to the studio late today to listen through what's been recorded so far and make a decision as to what to use on the upcoming single," Hibiki said, her eyes looking away from the schoolgirl in front of her. 'I really hate having to lie to Miku, Chris, Tsubasa-san, or any of those close to me…But if I don't hurry, then Chris could be in even bigger danger…' she thought, a vision of a monster attacking the _Ichaival_ wielder she had fallen for filling her mind, causing her stomach to seemingly twist in worry. 'I won't let that happen...Chris…'

"It's fine. Sora-san, will they be alright? Tsubasa-san and Chris, I mean," Miku asked, causing the masked idol to smile and nod reassuringly.

"Yeah…they'll be fine. Trust them," the redhead said before running off towards where her motorcycle was parked. As she ran, her heart raced, thoughts of her newly-admitted love for Chris as well as that which she had for Miku filling her head, driving her forwards.

Miku, however, had other thoughts on her mind. 'I just can't shake this feeling that I know you from somewhere, Sora-san…I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I'm missing something big going on here...and I don't like the thought of it at all. Chris, please, be safe out there. Hibiki…what would you think I should do?' she thought, as she turned to head to her dorm room, a concerned frown written on her face.

 _ **Abandoned Warehouse, Aboard FIS Stealth Vehicle, Earlier**_

Maria Cadenzavna Eve was quiet as she sat in the room, her face downcast. While her teammates and partners Shirabe and Kirika were out at the festival for the day, she had declined to go. And while she tried not to dwell too much on why that was the case, her thoughts kept coming back to a particular conversation she had earlier that morning.

" _Every time you use your power, Fin_ _é's soul awakens more and more within you. Maria…we don't want you to disappear. Don't you realize that she's slowly erasing your soul?" the younger girl asked, her eyes closing as she shook her head. "Neither of us want that to happen, Maria; you're that important to us."_

 _Maria's eyes softened at this statement. She knew the risks of using her powers so much, but to hear just how concerned the others were about her wellbeing made her feel a sense of happiness that they felt that way._

" _Shirabe...Kirika…" she said quietly, her voice trailing off as the blonde stood up to speak._

" _We'll do it. We'll find a way. Protecting you is our fight too, Maria," Kirika said, before walking over and giving the older girl a brief hug. "You're not just our leader; you're the older sister we didn't really have much of when we were younger. We won't let you lose yourself!"_

'Shirabe…Kirika…for you two to view me as your older sister is something that I don't think I'll ever stop being grateful for…' the pink-haired idol thought as she sat there, eyes boring a hold into the floor in front of her. However, she was quickly shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the nearby door opening, a mechanical whirring entering the room as Maria looked up in alarm.

"Mom…What are you doing up and about? You need to rest!" the idol said, looking over at Nastassja with concern. The doctor smiled, before a small frown came across her face at the sight of the idol's position.

"I'm fine, Maria. You don't need to worry about that," she said, her wheelchair moving her over to the computer controls as she started up the display. Silence once more engulfed the room for a few moments as the idol returned to her thoughts, before Nastassja spoke once more.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret being Finé's container? What about the actions that you've taken?" she asked, looking over at the idol with a stony gaze. Maria's eyes widened at this, her eyes showing regret briefly before she steeled herself.

"No…I don't regret any of it," she started, albeit hesitantly. "I'll fulfill the task that you've given me to the end…" she trailed off, her voice failing her. Internally, her thoughts raced rapidly back to the previous night's battle. 'Hibiki-san…you seemed so determined to protect both Yukine-san and Tsubasa. You've really grown since that day. And Tsubasa…I can't really bring myself to hurt you…' the pinkette thought, images of the bluenette staring defiantly at her the night before as well as from their rehearsals leading up to the Queens of Music concert rushing through her mind. 'Serena…what would you think of me and the road that I'm taking? Am I really following the right path?'

Just then, a loud noise shook the _Black Gungnir_ wielder out of her thoughts, causing her to leap to her feet with her eyes darting around the room. 'The alarm? Why is it going off?' she thought, as Nastassja typed a command into the keyboard, pulling up a video on the display screen.

"Looks like we've been caught. This time, it's pursuers from our home country," the older woman said with a weary tone, the video screen showing multiple squads of armed soldiers moving up to the entrances to the warehouse.

"But how? How did they find this place already?" Maria asked, panic starting to show in her voice. At this the doctor sighed, her eyes closed as she faced the screen.

"Even with the heretical technology that we have, for us to hope that we could have escaped for very long from trained professionals is just too much to ask," she said, voice weary. "Even I get tired of running away from them."

"What do we do, mom?" Maria asked, her body tense with anxiety as she looked on.

"We have to strike before they get too far inside. Maria…eliminate them," Nastassja said, eyes like steel and voice cold as ice. At those words Maria froze, her resolve inside starting to crack. 'What? Eliminate them?'

"Eliminate them? Mom, are you seriously asking me to kill them? They're normal people! One hit from _Black_ _Gungnir_ and they'll be…" her voice trailed off as the older woman started to speak again.

"And they'll be killed. Yes, Maria, I'm telling you to kill them," the doctor began, her response sending chills down Maria's spine and causing the pinkette to look away out of hesitation. "Maria, you did the same thing during the concert. You refused to have those who are innocent get in the way, which went completely against my orders. Are you _afraid_ to stain your hands in the blood of the innocent?"

Maria could feel her heart straining at the older woman's words. 'I can't really do it, can I? Can I really go out there and murder those who have nothing whatsoever to do with this? Can I really kill in cold blood?' she thought, her resolve further wavering as she looked away before speaking.

"Mom, I…"

"Maria, what happened to your resolve? What happened to the resolve that you had when you started down this path, the resolve to do whatever is needed to save those who can't save themselves? You need to find that resolve again, because if you don't then we could lose everything we've worked for right here," Nastassja said, the rosette looking away, unable to respond. Before she could respond however, the sound of multiple explosions echoed throughout the plane, as flames erupted in the warehouse surrounding them, rattling the plane slightly.

"There's no more time, Maria. You're my daughter, and I'm not asking you to do this. I'm TELLING you to eliminate them. You'll have time to regret things later on, but if you don't get rid of them now, there won't be any chances to do so. Now go!" Nastassja said, voice rising along with her frustration.

'Is it really right for us to kill those who have nothing to do with this? Serena…Hibiki-san…Tsubasa-san…all of you…am I really doing the right thing?' Maria thought, indecision clear in her eyes. 'I never wanted it to go like this. All I wanted to do was protect those who couldn't protect themselves…where did I go so wrong?'

Before Maria could continue her thoughts, she was shaken out of them by the screams of some of the onrushing soldiers. Eyes widened in horror, she was able to witness some of the approaching forces seemingly dissolve into nothing, the flames in the warehouse seemingly consuming them.

"Carbonization? No, that can't be right," she whispered, as another soldier fell at the hands of a Noise that had decided to spear him through the chest, causing both to dissolve. Nearby, another pair of noise rushed another pair of soldiers, the guns of the soldiers having no effect on the nigh-invincible creatures. Quickly they converged on the helpless soldiers, turning them to ash as their dying screams shook Maria to the core. Just then, another voice spoke from outside the plane, causing both the pinkette and the older woman's eyes to widen.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Doctor Ver laughed, a certain level of deranged glee seeming to echo in his voice as the flames danced around him. "I realize that I'm perhaps overstepping my bounds here. However, there's no real need for us to use the revived Finé's Gungnir on trash like these fools. I'll handle them myself," he stated, before using the _Staff of Solomon_ to summon additional Noise to the warehouse in a flash of neon green light. "Now go, my pets. Destroy these imbeciles. Leave none of them standing. Show them what it means for them to take on a _true_ hero!"

As the dying screams of more soldiers filled the air, Maria couldn't help but be shaken further, her eyes widening at the sheer brutality. 'Doctor Ver, why are you doing this? There's no need to kill all of them…Is this really what I want? Serena…would you be proud of me for the path I'm on?' she thought, her body shaking in regret at the carnage taking place outside of the plane. It wouldn't be long before the last soldier tried to beat a hasty retreat, barely forcing the door to the outside open. He wouldn't make it far, however; a trio of noise collapsed on him, dissolving him to ash. Ver shortly followed the open doorway outside before looking towards the dock, where a trio of children sat on bicycles.

"No…" Maria cried as she saw the doctor approach the children, _Staff of Solomon_ raised up and ready to summon additional noise. "Ver, stop it now! They didn't have anything to do with this! Don't do it Ver! I'm begging you, stop it now!" she screamed into the microphone, tears quickly coming to her eyes as she looked on in horror.

"They saw us, so I'm afraid that they can't be allowed to live anymore," the doctor said, a deranged smile on his face as he staggered towards the children. With a flick of his wrist he aimed the artifact at the children, a green flash of light filling the cameras as more noise appeared. Quickly they charged at the innocent children, causing their screams to fill the air…and shattering what was left of Maria's resolve.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maria screamed, agony wracking her heart before collapsing to her hands and knees. Tears streaming down her face, all she could think of was what she had partaken in. 'Serena…Is this really the cause you would want me to fight for? Would you really want me to kill those who we said we would protect? Mom…how could you just let this happen?' the pinkette thought, tears falling from her face to the floor as she mourned the death of the innocent children. 'Their blood is on my hands now…all because I didn't stop him…I can't do this…I can't do this anymore…I can't fight for this…can I?'

While the idol continued to sob on the floor, Nastassja looked on, face stoic as she turned to the microphone and called up the frequency on Kirika and Shirabe's earpieces. Taking one last look at the sobbing _Black Gungnir_ wielder on the floor, she began to speak.

"Our hideout has been located. Get back to base. We were able to drive off the attackers, but our location has been compromised. Meet up at the rendezvous point," she said, her eyes narrowing at the broken form of the idol on the floor.

"Nastassja…we were about to win and take their pendants…" the voice of Shirabe stated, causing the older woman to growl in frustration. Eyes narrowing, the doctor continued, a freshly serious tone entering her voice.

"This is an emergency. Both of you MUST obey the orders that you're given, or there will be consequences. Get to the point I'm sending you, and do it NOW," the doctor spoke, before ending communication without any further response. 'Ver…if you're that sure that this is the right path, then I'll see it through to the end. With or without my foolish daughter,' she thought, as she turned her wheelchair and left the room, leaving the sobbing girl to her own thoughts.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, Later that afternoon**_

Kazanari Genjurou looked over the data on his screen with a concerned frown on his face. While the investigation had seemed to have gone well, the similarities between what happened in this case as well as what happened at the US Military Base the day of the Queens of Music concert were _scary_.

"There's just too many similarities here: an abandoned location sure, but bodies of multiple noise victims, as well as signs of a serious fire. While it may seem different than last time, there's just enough similarities that I have to wonder what it all means," he said under his breath, one hand tucking under his chin as he pondered the potential meaning. While he pondered that over, his other thoughts were all over the place, with one central figure: one Tachibana Hibiki, who had returned after two years away. 'There are just too many questions right now…where did you go? Why did you feel that you needed to hide from us? And how did you manage to obtain a completed idol necklace?' he thought, eyes narrowed in thought. He would be shaken out of his thoughts quickly though, as one of the staff members on deck spoke up.

"Kazanari-taichou! The analysis that you requested on both Hibiki-san and Maria-san's _Gungnir_ wavelengths is back from the Nagata Deep Computing Lab. Should I put it on the monitor?" the staff member asked, causing Genjurou to nod. Seconds later, the big monitor at the front of the room showed a comparison of three wavelengths; Hibiki's wavelength from two years earlier, Maria's _Black Gungnir_ wavelength, and Hibiki's updated _Gungnir_ wavelength. The results caused everyone in the room's eyes to widen.

"Matching the Aufwachen waveforms," Tomosato Aoi stated, pressing a button and causing the three readings to overlap. "No way…that's crazy. The error margin…it's less than a trillionth of a percent for each! That can't be right, can it?" the bluenette asked, surprise clear and evident in her voice.

"Maria Cadenzavna Eve's _Black Gungnir_ and Hibiki-san's _Gungnir_ …they're both one hundred percent identical to the reading we had from Hibiki's _Gungnir_ from two years ago? That's not possible. It shouldn't be possible…" Genjurou said, mind racing at the news. 'What could this mean? And if our x-rays are right, then Hibiki-san no longer has any fragments of _Gungnir_ inside of her body…all this does is raise more questions…'

"The only remote possibility that I can think of," the male staffer from earlier began, drawing Genjurou's attention to him. "is that when Ryouko-san was working with the US, she took the entirety of the original relic with her at that time. Or at least what was left of it after we made the original _Gungnir_ relic, and used that to make the two new relics here."

"Another pair of _Gungnir_ Symphogear, made using the Sakurai theory. While I'm glad that Hibiki-san was able to obtain one, it still doesn't answer the question of how she obtained it, or what happened to the fragments inside of her…" Aoi said, frustration entering her voice as she spoke. That frustration reflected on all of the crew currently working on the bridge, as Genjurou's thoughts turned.

'It's strange though…the US government was after Finé's research; unless she made these two relics beforehand and had been working with the US for longer than we thought, it brings up yet another major question. If the US government had this FIS group and had made not just one, but at least two symphogear, then why is that group running wild? We can assume that FIS kept tight control of the technology and relic-related information, but why would they just turn on their own country? Looks like we have even more questions than answers…Hibiki-san, it looks like I now have even more questions to ask you than I thought I would…' he thought, his eyes narrowing. While Tsubasa and Chris had been a part of the investigation, he had sent them back to Lydian to get some rest after hearing about the duel that could take place at any time. Genjurou would remain troubled, his thoughts giving him questions but not many paths leading to the answers he was looking for.

 _ **Tokyo, Shibuya, Shibuya Crossing, Later that afternoon**_

It was a busy day in Shibuya Crossing, just as it always was. As usual, crowds of people moved forwards in sync along with cliques taking pictures with each other. Shibuya was the trendy place to be if you wanted to see or be seen. However, one individual walked seemingly alone, a black and silver hoodie hiding her face from view.

'Mom, how could you let those people die…how could you even think of asking me to kill them?' Maria thought as she walked, the hood of her hoodie covering her hair from view to hide her presence. While Maria knew that she was still wanted by authorities, she still needed to be out here, away from _him_ and what he had done. And so here she was, in Tokyo's busiest district, trying to sort her thoughts out.

'I don't know if I can keep doing this…I know I said that I don't regret anything, but I still just can't bring myself to do what mom says is necessary…' she thought with her eyes downcast, her primarily black hoodie covering her body and hiding it from the cool fall air. The setting sun cast a bright orange glow on the sidewalk where the rosette walked, lost in thought as her gray sneakers took her somewhere that only they knew.

'Am I only useful as a murderer? Mom…I just don't understand why you would want me to kill those who you said we would protect…the cause you said we're working towards…is this really what we wanted?' she thought, her feet leading her deeper through the crowded sidewalks and past the bright lights of the storefronts. 'Serena…what would you do? I don't know what to do anymore...the blood of those innocent people feels like it's on my hands, just like yours does…' she thought, her mind slipping back to that fateful day eighteen months prior as she continued walking towards the train station.

 _ **FIS laboratory, unknown location, United States, Eighteen months prior**_

 _Alarms blared everywhere as the emergency lights flashing throughout the facility. Scientists were busily typing away at computers, their screens flashing dangerously as warning signs flashed. In the middle of it all, Maria and Serena Cadenzavna Eve stood together, eyes widened in fear at the sight in the testing area below the control room; an out of control white and red beast known as the Nephilim roaring in rage as it swung a motorcycle-sized fist into the wall of the test chamber, causing the whole area to shudder as a small explosion echoed throughout the room._

 _"That thing, it's out of control," Maria whispered, shivers running down her spine as the Nephilim continued to run wild. Her mind raced, worry spreading throughout her body. 'Shirabe and Kirika…they're both in the medical area sick…and Hibiki-san…she just recovered from her accident…' she thought, images flashing through her mind of the aforementioned trio. 'There's gotta be something we can do...we have to protect them…'_

 _Beside her, her sister Serena nodded quietly, her eyes also reflecting her sister's worry for their friends. 'Hibi…Shirabe…Kirika…please be safe…this is so dangerous…'_

 _"The Nephilim's output is still unstable," Nastassja said, as she typed rapidly into the computer in front of her. "Damnit, I told you that it's impossible to control a relic like that if you force boot it without a song!" she said, glancing over in frustration at the scientist next to her. The experiment taking place that day had been in the process of assembly for what seemed like months at this point, and today was supposed to be the day that their results were shown. However, it didn't appear as though the results would be what they had expected._

 _As another explosion rocked the facility, the investors in the room continued to look almost stress free. They had come that day for the sake of witnessing what could possibly be another weapon against the calamity known as the Noise, but what they were seeing was possibly something worse than that. Just then, however, additional alarms started to ring throughout the room._

 _"What is it now?" the director of the experiment asked, eyes looking quickly away from the rampaging beast below towards where Nastassja sat. Almost as if on cue, an explosion rang out, this time much louder than before as the Nephilim continued to thrash its considerable strength about, almost collapsing the wall opposite the control room. What Nastassja saw on screen next caused her eyes to widen._

 _"Hibiki-san…what is she doing up and about right now?" the doctor asked quietly, her voice being picked up solely by her adopted daughters. "I thought I told her to get some rest! I know that she doesn't have to worry about_ that _anymore as a result of her accident, but she still needs time to recover! Wait, what is that around her neck?" she said quietly, eyes looking away from the monitor briefly over at Maria and Serena. Satisfied with what she saw, she turned back, the cream-haired girl moving out of the camera's view as panic slowly started to spread within the control room. But amongst the chaos, a calm voice echoed through the chamber. It would be words that would prove to leave a scar on Maria's heart._

 _"I'll do it…I'll sing," Serena said, a resolve entering her eyes as she spoke. Her words drew Maria's attention to her, her eyes showing concern for the younger of the two siblings._

 _"Serena, if you sing that song, you could…" she said, her eyes displaying her fear to the younger girl. However, Serena only smiled, looking at her older sister reassuringly before she walked over and gave her a hug._

 _"Neesan, my Zesshou may be the only thing that can reset the Nephilim to into its pre-activation state. You know it as well as I do; my Airgetlam is the only way that we can stop it from escaping and putting Hibi, Shirabe, and Kirika in even greater danger," the orange-haired girl said, looking her sister dead in the eyes as she spoke._

 _"Serena, you're taking a huge gamble though. If you fail, then who's going to stop that thing from breaking free and doing even more damage?" Maria asked, panic entering her voice as she realized just what her sister was considering doing._

 _"If I fail, I know you'll be able to deal with it, Neesan. The other people from FIS are here too; it's not just you, me, Shirabe, or Kirika. Even Hibi will help. Just trust me, it'll work out," Serena said, before hugging her sister one more time before raising her hand over her heart. "I know I didn't want the power to wear a Symphogear at first, but I'm the first one who wanted to use them to protect everyone, even before you did. Please, Maria-neesan…please, let me do that," she said, looking at her sister one last time before heading towards the door which would lead to the test area, which had started to burn._

 _"Serena, don't go! Don't sacrifice yourself needlessly!" Maria said as the door slid shut behind her sister. Nastassja rushed over to support the older girl, who seemed to break down at what she knew was likely to happen to her sister. After what seemed like forever, the older girl finally saw her sister enter the testing area, her Airgetlam symphogear easily distinguishable through the blaze consuming the area. Taking one look back up towards the control room and flashing a sad smile, Serena turned back around to face the beast responsible for the destruction within the base. There was no going back now, as she closed her hands in front of her chest and began to sing._

 _-Gatrandis Babel ziggurat edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Fin_ _é el Balal zizzl.-_

 _As Serena finished her song, a brilliant glow erupted from her symphogear armor while her blood started to stream from her eyes and mouth. The light blinded all those in the vicinity as the sound of more explosions filled the air. Quickly, another explosion knocked everyone in the control room off their feet, the safety glass protecting the room from the testing area shattering as the sheer power unleashed by Serena's Zesshou caused instruments to shatter from sheer overload._

 _After what seemed like hours, Maria finally got down to the testing area, the sweltering heat seemingly overwhelming her as she had run. 'I won't let Serena die...please, Serena, be okay…' she thought, finally breaking down the door to the testing area._

 _"Serena? Serena! Where are you?" the pinkette cried, making her way carefully through the rubble and broken glass scattered all over the floor. Stumbling up a pile of rubble, she finally saw hersister encircled in what seemed to be a clean spot on the floor of the area, almost as if it was a holy place._

 _"Serena! Serena! We have to get out of here! This place is going to explode at this rate," she cried. As if to emphasize this, yet another explosion occurred behind her, causing her to wince at the heat from the fresh blast. The heat rushed past her back like a tide at the beach, pushing her forwards towards the singing symphogear wielder as another jet of fire erupted in front of her, pushing her backwards._

 _"Someone…anyone…please, help her! Hibiki-san…Kirika…Shirabe…anyone, please, help my sister!" Maria cried, desperation filling her voice as she looked around for anyone to help Serena. However, no help came. 'Why? Hibiki-san, she's your best friend, isn't she? Why aren't you here to help her? I know you're still recovering, but you said you'd protect her! Why aren't any of these people helping her?' she thought, panic filling her voice as she turned back towards her sister, who remained standing in the seemingly holy circle that was untouched by the flames. Seconds later she turned to face the older girl, figurative rivers of blood pouring from her eyes and mouth as she gave her sister a final smile._

 _"I'm glad I was able to protect you, Maria-neesan…I'm glad I was able to protect you, Hibi, Kirika, Shirabe, mama, and everyone here…" she said, the roar of the flames nearly overwhelming her voice as she spoke. At this, the older girl shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes._

 _"Serena…SERENA!" Maria screamed out before being pushed to the floor by Nastassja, barely getting out of the way of the roof as it caved in where she had been standing. Seemingly before her eyes however, her sister's body seemed to vanish, the flames obscuring the older girl's view as she let out a heart wrenching scream._

 _"SERENAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, train station, present day**_

Maria's thoughts were interrupted as she exited the train car at the station, finally returning her mind to the present day instead of the hellish memories of her past. Looking around, she gathered herself briefly, wiping the tears she hadn't even noticed herself beginning to shed from her eyes before she resumed her walk.

'That day…I had thought that Hibiki-san had run away that day, that she had left Serena to die. Looking back on it now, I don't know what she could have done to help Serena. Her disappearance that day…it still rings a harsh contrast to how hurt she was when she was told she would not be allowed to come with us,' Maria thought, as she rounded a corner and continued to walk. 'Serena…will my songs ever be able to protect anyone the way that you did? Your legacy that you left that day was that you were willing to sacrifice your life to protect innocent people, so why do Mom and Doctor Ver try to twist that and make it something different? Serena…I don't know what I should do. My heart is screaming at me that what we're doing is wrong, but my head tells me that I need to follow through…What should I do?' she thought, her feet finally bringing her to a stop in front of a nearby apartment building as she sat down. Pulling her sister's relic pendant out of her hoodie's pocket and holding it close to her chest, Maria looked up to the slowly darkening sky as tears fell down her face.

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

Tachibana Hibiki's eyes opened wide as she shot upwards in bed, her comforter sliding off of her upper body to reveal the black tank top she was wearing. 'It was just a dream…it was only a nightmare…it's fine, it's all fine…' she thought, breathing unevenly as she looked over at her alarm clock next to her bed. After she had left the festival earlier, the redhead had tried to find Chris and Tsubasa with no success. Having spent a while looking around the area with no results, she had decided to return home and get some rest; after all, the doctor with the 2nd division _had_ ordered her to take things a bit easier. Her rest was anything but restful, though.

"It felt so real…" the _Gungnir_ wielder spoke, hand grasping at her relic's pendant as it rested on her nightstand while she tried desperately to reflect on what she had seen. "Chris…I get this feeling that something really bad is about to happen. I can't lose you," she whispered before getting out of bed, the board shorts she was wearing causing her sheets to rustle as she did so. The images she had seen were haunting, almost as much so as that day eighteen months prior.

'Chris injured badly. one of her arms gone…and while I was there, she bled out in my arms…I wasn't able to save her…' the girl thought as she went over to her balcony's door, opening it and stepping out into the cool night air. The images terrified her, and the cause of it was even more shocking. 'That thing from the other night at the hospital…it was way bigger than it was the last time I saw it. Kanade-san, is this another warning that you sent me? Damnit...Chris, I won't let you get hurt…' she thought, images flashing through her mind of the _Ichaival_ wielder that she knew she was falling for.

"But how can I stop it, when I don't even know where or when it would happen?" she whispered, eyes looking out towards the city lights as the sun slowly settled towards the horizon. "Chris…I don't know why or when I started to, but I definitely have fallen for you the same way Miku did for me. I just don't know how to say it to you. Kanade-san, how would you have suggested that I go about this?" she asked, seemingly to no one. Shaking her head and closing her eyes, the _Gungnir_ wielder took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself.

"I can't be thinking of the negative. Next time I see her and we're alone, I'll definitely tell her," Hibiki said, reopening her eyes and staring at the slowly-awakening city lights. The visions, however, continued to haunt her, dancing in her mind's eye as if to taunt the redhead. Noticing that staring out at the city lights wasn't helping her at all, she returned indoors, the balcony door sliding shut behind her. "Those images…maybe a walk will help me clear my head," she said, grabbing a pair of blue track pants from her dresser and heading towards her bathroom. A few moments later she emerged, before grabbing her jean jacket from its hanger on the wall and leaving with her apartment's keys comfortably stashed in her jacket's pocket alongside her Smartphone.

An elevator ride later, Hibiki stepped out into the common area of the apartment complex. Before heading out of the complex for a quick walk around the block however, she spotted a hooded figure sitting on the bench in the common area. 'Who's that?' she thought, as curiosity overcame her. Walking over, she gathered herself before beginning to speak.

"Is everything okay?"

"Leave me alone. No, it's not okay…" the figure in front of her muttered lowly, stuffing what her hand held back into her pocket before she got up and turned towards the redhead. Recognition quickly dawned on her face in the cool evening air as she noticed who she was talking to. "Wait…Hibiki-san? What are you doing here?"

"Maria?" the younger girl replied, confusion in her tone of voice. "I…uh…I live here. I'm just wondering what you're doing here," she said, before she got a good look at the older girl's face. "Maria, are you okay? Seriously…I'm asking as a friend of yours, or at least as someone who wants to be one..."

"Hibiki-san…" Maria whispered, her voice clearly downcast as she looked towards the younger girl. Internally, her mind was racing. 'Serena…what should I do? I don't know if I'm taking the right path…I don't want to fight Hibiki-san anymore…my heart says that what Mom, Shirabe, Kirika, Doctor Ver, and I are doing is wrong and that I need to get away from it, but my brain says that I can't just abandon the burden that I thought I accepted…What should I do? Your legacy, protecting others…I want to do that…but, is what I'm currently doing really the way to do so?' she thought, her eyes and face showing the internal conflict she was feeling, which was picked up on by the younger girl in front of her.

"Maria, let's go inside. I don't know what you're doing here, but I won't just leave you out here," Hibiki said before grabbing the unresponsive older girl's hand and heading back towards the complex's elevators. As she did so, however, she missed the buzzing of her Smartphone, a text message from Ogawa Shinji showing on its screen.

 _ **Kadingir Ruins, Special Sealed Zone, Tokyo, Earlier**_

A whirring noise filled the air near the sight of the final showdown with Finé, heralding the FIS stealth plane slowly lowering itself to the ground as the sun began to set. The destroyed ruins of the weapon _Kadingir_ seemed to tower into the sky, cranes reaching up towards it in an effort to slowly deconstruct what remained. And while progress had been made over the previous two years, it was apparent that much more progress still remained to be made.

"Kiri-chan, they're here," Shirabe said, rising up from behind the rock the duo waited by, her blonde friend following closely. They had arrived earlier, scoping out the area to see if it would be fitting for the duel that they had proposed. And while both girls knew that they could be in for a fight later on, they had something else on their minds as well.

"But where's Maria?" Kirika asked, stopping under the wing of the plane. Nearby, a ramp unfolded from the plane, allowing Nastassja to emerge from within, Doctor Ver not far behind her. Nodding briefly at the duo in front of her, the older woman began to speak.

"I'm glad that the two of you are safe. However, we need to get going before our pursuers catch up," Nastassja spoke, her words leaving no room for discussion.

"But mom, we promised Kazanari-san and Yukine-san that we'd face them in a duel. And if we win, then we'll be able to obtain their pendants," Kirika said, rushing over in protest as her words brought a frown to the older woman's face. With Shirabe walking up behind her, the blonde continued. "We can't just leave without those, can we? You said those were part of our mission!"

"We made a promise, and we need to-" the twin ponytailed girl began, only to be cut off as Nastassja slapped her across the face, before doing the same to Kirika as well. A scowl written across her face, the older woman began to speak.

"Stop messing around! Do you think this is just a game? Both of you, and Maria as well…you need to grow up and accept the fact that we are at war! And when we're at war, there is no time for childish antics! This battle is not a game," the wheelchair-bound doctor said, anger entering her tone of voice and causing the duo's eyes to widen.

"But Mom, where's Maria? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Shirabe said, her eyes searching around for the older girl and causing Nastassja to frown slightly.

"Maria will meet up with us later. She said that she needed to take care of something," the doctor lied quickly, the words coming easily from her mouth as she spoke. 'Maria…I'm sorry that I had to talk to you as harshly as I did. However, you need to learn that to accomplish the type of task that we're looking to accomplish, you have to be willing to sacrifice. Sometimes I wonder if I'm too hard on these three…they are the only family that I have left,' she thought, a sadness entering her demeanor. However, another voice cut in, disrupting the mood.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the moment here, let's remember that not everything is lost by what these two did. Nastassja-san," Doctor Ver said, hands in his pockets as he stepped towards the trio. "The situation isn't beyond recovery yet. This duel, I want to be a part of it. Leave everything to me…" he said, the setting sun giving his glasses a sinister shine as he spoke.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge**_

"Sir, we're getting a Noise appearance reading just outside the city," the voice of Tomosato Aoi cried, the alarms in the bridge and throughout the ship proceeding to go off. Within moments, Tsubasa and Chris arrived on the bridge, having spent a large chunk of the day onboard the ship after having completed the investigation of the abandoned warehouse despite Genjurou's orders to do otherwise. "Pulling it up on screen now," she continued as the location of the alert materialized on screen.

"Huh…that's a classic," Genjurou said, looking at the results. His words drew looks of confusion from many of the crew, as Tsubasa and Chris frowned in determination.

"A smoke signal to call us to their chosen location," the bluenette said, her voice displaying a sense of seriousness. She knew that she had made the decision to accept the duel, but for them to lure Chris and her out like this set off alarm bells inside of her head. 'This doesn't look right. They've got to be planning something...'

"Not just that, but look at where it's coming from. It's the Special Sealed Zone…the ruins of _Kadingir_ ," Genjurou said, his eyes narrowing at the prospects of what the location could mean. "Such an ironic location. It looks like they want to end it there. You two be careful out there; have either of you told Hibiki-san about this duel you accepted?"

Both girls froze at his question, before shooting quick looks at each other. 'Hibiki…I have a bad feeling about this fight. I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight,' Chris thought, her thoughts drifting away to the _Gungnir_ wielder and bringing a blush to her face alongside a small smile. 'I swear…if, no, WHEN we win this I'll tell you how I feel. I won't lose here!' Beside the snow-haired girl, Tsubasa paused before speaking.

"I'll have Ogawa-san send her a text with the location. If we're going to end this tonight, then we're going to need all the support we can get," the bluenette said, before turning to the door. "Chris, it'd be rude of us to keep them waiting, wouldn't it? Let's get going. This battle against FIS ends tonight," she continued as she walked towards the now open door and off of the ship's bridge, the younger symphogear wielder following closely. Her response had sent a bad feeling into Genjurou, one that he didn't like at all.

"Tomosato, do me a favor and have Ogawa-san get a hold of Hibiki-san. I get the feeling that Tsubasa may not have any intention of doing so…and that could be a major mistake," he said, a frown crossing his face at the words he spoke. "Tsubasa, don't let your desire to protect Hibiki from fighting this fight all on her own prevent you from allowing her to help. I don't want either you or Chris-san to get hurt out there, and if there's anyone who can help to do so right now other than both of you, it's Hibiki…"

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

Silence filled the room as Hibiki returned to where Maria was seated; the white couch a steep contrast to the black and silver hoodie the older girl was wearing. As she handed the older girl a glass of water, Hibiki's thoughts raced, hundreds of questions running through her mind. Sitting down in the chair across from the pinkette, Hibiki smiled, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Maria, is everything okay? I know that we haven't seen eye-to-eye on things since that day so long ago, and that we have fought since then..." she started, the downcast look on Maria's face unnerving her slightly. After what seemed like an eternity, the older girl spoke up, her words softly echoing throughout the rest of the room.

"Hibiki-san, I'm not okay. I just don't know about anything anymore," she said, setting her glass of water onto the glass table in front of her. "I don't know if what I'm fighting for is the right thing. After Serena died, mom said that we were going to fight to prevent anything like that from happening again, where we would protect those who couldn't protect themselves, but it just doesn't seem like that's what we're doing. I just don't know if what I've been doing is what Serena would want me to be doing…" she trailed off, a tremor in her voice as she spoke, flashbacks to how the redhead in front of her wasn't there that day running through her mind.

"Maria, I'm not the one who can tell you the answer to that. I think that's something that you have to decide in the end. Serena would probably not be very happy with what you, Shirabe, and Kirika have been doing though," the _Gungnir_ wielder said quietly, her own mind slipping back slowly to the events of that day over eighteen months prior.

"How would you know? You weren't there when she died, you just left us! You weren't there to help Serena and save her when she needed it! Why, Hibiki-san?"

"Maria, you know as well as I do that I wanted to be there that day." Hibiki said quietly, eyes downcast to the carpet below her. "When Nastassja-san told me that I wouldn't be allowed to come with you to the test that day, I was crushed. You and Serena were really the best friends I had there, and where you two were going I wanted to be as well. I just…I wasn't back to being myself yet, not after that incident. Nastassja knew it, and more importantly, I think Serena did as well. Believe me, if I had the ability to, I would have done anything I had to do to get there and protect Serena, just like you had asked me to do."

Hibiki's words brought any thoughts Maria may have had about the younger girl in front of her crashing to the ground. While she had known about Hibiki's accident as well as how she had been slow to get back to normal afterwards, the sheer emotion coming from the younger girl in front of her as she spoke told her that she was being fully sincere. 'Hibiki-san...you were hurt too, weren't you...'

"I was lucky, you know that? Meeting you and Serena back then, and having you all be there when the _Gungnir_ inside of me started to almost take over my body like it did...I had been pushing myself so hard to get stronger that I didn't even realize the danger I had been putting myself into. After my accident, Serena came up to me and gave me a small box as a get well present. Do you know what was inside?"

Maria shook her head at this, her mind running back to when the younger girl had just woken up after her accident. There had been a pair of additional relic pendants made from the remains of the original _Gungnir_ spear besides the one whose fragments had been inside of Hibiki's chest, and one of them hung from Maria's neck now, her _Black Gungnir_. 'It couldn't be…Serena, did you really…' she thought, mind racing at the consequences. As if hearing her thoughts, the redhead nodded before continuing.

"Yeah…Serena gave me the _Gungnir_ I have now. I remember seeing it inside that box that day, the note written telling me what it was. She was one of the best friends I had, Maria, and for her to give me back the ability to fight, to protect the people I care about was the best get well present I could have asked for. That's why I felt sick about how I wasn't able to be there that day. Nastassja's orders telling me to take it easy, that I still needed to recover; those orders haunt me to this day," Hibiki said, eyes downcast, barely able to look at the older girl in front of her. "I've always wondered, 'If I was only fully recovered', 'If I had just gone anyways'...I don't know if I'd have made a difference, but I wanted to try. I was on my way to where you guys were, too, when the alarms went off," she continued, looking out the window, the images of that day flashing through her eyes.

"If you were on your way, why didn't you get there? Hibiki, you're not the type of person to just stop trying to do something. So why couldn't you save her?" Maria whispered, pulling her knees towards her chest as she tried to hide the tears that were starting to flow from her eyes.

"I was cut off on the way," Hibiki said, emotions raging like a storm in her voice. "I was almost there when from out of nowhere a group of Noise popped up in front of me. I don't know what they were doing there, but I couldn't just let them run rampant and kill innocent people, could I? It was the first time I even used my symphogear via the _Gungnir_ relic pendant Serena gave me. I didn't expect it to work as naturally, as easily, as the fragments that were inside of me had, though. It did, and I'm grateful to Serena because of it. If not for her gift, I would have probably tried to do something stupid, you know? As it was, I ended up transforming and fighting my way through, but by the time I had defeated them all, I heard her start to sing her Zesshou before all hell broke loose," the redhead continued, tears coming to her eyes as she reflected back on that day.

"Hibiki-san…" the older girl on the couch looked over, her preconceived notions about the redhead breaking as she read the younger girl's body language. 'Hibiki-san thought of Serena and I as her best friends, as her sisters…for her to not be able to get there in time…it must have torn her apart inside…' she thought, her eyes softening at the sight of Hibiki, head bowed as she began to speak.

"I wasn't strong enough, Maria. I wasn't strong enough to get there before she had to sing her Zesshou; if I would have been stronger, I could have protected her from having to do that, and maybe things would have turned out differently that day. So I decided to do what I did just over two years ago, after the incident at _Kadingir._ I followed the song of my heart. I left, and worked hard to become stronger..." she continued, her voice finally giving out as a tear fell to the floor.

"You did. You became a lot stronger…" Maria said, walking over, her voice quiet as she gave the younger girl a brief hug. 'She's been hurting almost as badly as I have. Serena…while I don't know if the path I'm taking with mom and FIS is the right path, I know that I can't keep being angry at Hibiki-san. You wouldn't want me to do that…' she thought, her eyes looking out the window towards the city skyline.

"There's a reason I'm a redhead now…" Hibiki muttered, her voice soft as she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them of any tears remaining. This got Maria's attention; when she had seen the redhead before she had left, she had natural cream-colored hair. "I did it as a sort of reminder of Serena, as well as of Kanade-san. I swore that I'd protect those close to me, and everyone else too. I won't let them get hurt," she said, her voice trailing off as she spoke, her thoughts returning to the snow-haired girl that had stolen her heart and bringing a gentle smile to her face. 'Chris…I won't let what I saw happen. I love you…' she thought, eyes looking towards the city skyline as the moon slowly rose.

 _ **Special Sealed Zone, Tokyo**_

The moon shone bright in the night sky as Tsubasa and Chris walked up the hill at the center of the sealed zone. As they did, the images of their fight two years prior seemed to pop into each of their minds. Chris shivered at the thoughts, remembering her apparent sacrifice to block the initial blast from Kadingir. 'Not the best decision I've ever made,' she thought, wincing as the duo finally reached the top of the hill. Above them, the towering ruins of the ruined _Kadingir_ stood, construction cranes reaching to various points of the former super weapon. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the snow-haired girl turned to her teammate before speaking.

"Well…looks like we're here once again, Tsubasa-san. The place it all ended last time, and the place that it seemed to have began this time," Chris said, her eyes looking at the destroyed tower. 'And the place that led to Hibiki disappearing for two years, only to come back…and for me to fall head over heels for her…' she thought, her thoughts briefly flashing to the redhead before she tried to focus herself for the upcoming battle. 'I promise, when we get back…I'll tell her how I feel…'

"It's the perfect place to finish things at from their perspective. Why not use the same place that the final fight against Finé? It's isolated enough," Tsubasa said, eyes searching the area for any sign of their opponents before walking forwards. Finally getting closer to the base of the destroyed tower, they noticed a shadowy figure standing and waiting.

"Heh…took you long enough to get here," Doctor Ver said, the _Staff of Solomon_ held in his right hand. "Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly. It's a fitting place, _Kadingir_ 's ruins-the best place for this final battle!" he exclaimed, pointing the staff at the duo before a green flash of light shot forth, summoning Noise to the field. The girls in front of him began to sing, energy orbs surrounding them as they transformed in reply, words no longer necessary.

- _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron-_

 _-Killiter Ichaival Tron-_

"You bastard…Doctor Ver, I'll be taking the staff back tonight! There's no getting away," Chris shouted, leaping into the air and firing a barrage of energy arrows at the group of noise approaching her, destroying a number of them. Twisting in midair to dodge a barrage of enemy attacks, she landed, one crossbow converting into what looked like a submachine gun as she opened fire in a circle around her, wiping more Noise out and giving her some breathing room to work with. "That thing is too dangerous to allow it to keep running loose! Too high a price has been paid!"

Tsubasa had charged forwards, katana flashing as she slashed through Noise after Noise. As she came upon a group of noise that seemed to try to surround her, she flipped into a handstand and started to spin, her ankle armor's hidden blades releasing into her **Reverse Rasetsu** attack as she chopped more and more noise down as she spun. 'This doesn't seem that bad so far…nothing too difficult. Still, it almost seems too easy, like he's trying to bait us into complacency…' the bluenette thought, her eyes narrowing as another group of Noise approached her. Returning her ankle armor's blades to their spots in her symphogear armor, she called forth an additional katana and began to slash through additional noise.

"There's just so many of them. Doctor Ver, what does he hope to accomplish with the staff? It doesn't matter, I have someone I swore I'd get back to! **Billion Maiden!** " Chris whispered to herself, her crossbows transforming into her double barreled Gatlings as she ducked under another round of attacks from the noise. Quickly rising and opening fire, Chris continued her assault, mowing down a large number of the enemy in front of her. However, it almost seemed like for each Noise that fell, two more took their place. "Damnit…Ver, we were supposed to meet Shirabe and Kirika here. where are they?" she asked, getting back on the move to avoid more attacks from the Noise while also returning fire.

"Those two brats are in a timeout," Doctor Ver stated, summoning still more Noise with the _Staff of Solomon_. "So as a result, I'm here instead. It wouldn't be good for our plans if they were trying to become friends with the enemy after all."

Tsubasa ducked under another attack from the Noise she was fighting, her eyes narrowing as she noticed just how far ahead of her Chris was getting. 'Damnit…Chris, be careful…he's trying to isolate the two of us so that we're easy pickings, and with the number of Noise he's summoning, we'll wear down eventually…' she thought as she listened to the Doctor speak. Flipping to her feet after having rolled to the side to dodge another attack, she sliced through another duo of Noise with her Katana before speaking up.

"Doctor Ver! What is this plan that you're talking about? What is FIS plotting? Answer me!"

"Plotting? That's certainly a rude way of putting things," the bespectacled man stated, a mocking smile rising onto his face. "Our goal is humanity's salvation!" he continued, pointing upwards to where the moon hovered overhead and drawing both Symphogear wielders' attention to him.

"We're trying to save as many innocent lives as we can from being lost to the falling moon!"

"The Moon?!" Tsubasa and Chris cried, eyes widening in fear. 'No way…that can't be possible…not when we stopped the fragment from falling…' Tsubasa thought, her eyes narrowing. It was Chris that beat her to the punch however.

"You're lying! For the past two years, every country on the planet has been tracking the Moon's orbit! There's no way that it falling would have escaped from view!" she cried, firing her crossbows at another round of Noise that tried to close in on her.

"Are you sure about that? Think about it. What good would come from them telling anyone about the moon falling? All it would do is cause panic! This is a massive disaster, with no feasible solution to it! There are thousands, no, millions of reasons to hide such an inconvenient truth from the masses," Doctor Ver continued, his arms spreading out wide as he spoke.

"Don't tell me...Are the people who know about it trying to set it up so that only they survive?" Tsubasa asked, summoning tens of energy swords and causing them to rain down on the last of the noise surrounding herself and Chris, leaving nothing standing between them and the Doctor.

"And if they were? Then what would YOU do? Only we have an answer, and that answer is the power of the NEPHILIM!" Ver cried out, his left arm outstretched. Immediately, the ground beneath the girls shook, Chris leaping backwards as the rocky terrain started to crack beneath her. It was good that she had, as the larger form of the Nephilim erupted from below where she stood, unleashing a roar into the air.

"You're crazy, and so is your logic!" the snow-haired girl called, firing a round of energy arrows at the Nephilim which seemed to do nothing to the creature. Tsubasa quickly followed suit, changing her katana into a larger form before unleashing an **Azure Flash** at the beast which was shrugged off, its monstrous arm swatting the wave aside as if it were a minor annoyance. 'What the hell have we gotten ourselves into here…Hibiki...' she thought, landing and rolling under a punch from the Nephilim, clambering to her feet only to take a punch from the other arm of the beast to the stomach which sent her flying backwards before skidding to a stop a fair distance away.

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

Hibiki looked over at Maria with a concerned look on her face. They had been able to have a great conversation, but the older girl still seemed depressed about things. 'Maria…while I'm glad that we seem to be getting along better, you still don't look like you're doing well at all…' she thought, her eyes showing concern for the older girl.

'Serena…I'm still not sure what to do. Everything that Mom and Ver have been saying is what will save others just seems like it's the opposite of what you would want us to do…I just don't know…' the pink-haired girl thought, a sigh escaping her lips. Gathering herself, she began to speak.

"Hibiki-san, I don't know what I should do. I feel completely torn apart…my heart is screaming to me that what I've been doing is wrong, that it's not the right thing, and that Serena wouldn't approve of my actions. But, my brain keeps telling me that I have to see it through now that it's begun. That's why I was out here tonight. I…I needed to get away from it for a little bit," she said, finally opening up slightly. Her mind flashed back to how Ver had murdered those innocent children before she continued.

"Hibiki, mom ordered me to kill some soldiers who had come to pursue us. I couldn't do it; it didn't feel right at all. I just don't know what to do…" she continued, causing the younger girl to frown slightly. 'Nastassja….Doctor Ver…something is completely wrong here. Nastassja may be a bit stern from what I remember of her, but she wouldn't ask her own daughter to commit murder…' Hibiki thought, her mind racing at the possible implications of the news she had been given. 'Still…I don't know what to tell her. Kanade-san, what would you have me tell her?' Taking a deep breath, Hibiki began to speak.

"Maria, I think that you may already know what you should do, even if you're conflicted. Kanade-san told me once to keep following the song of my heart, and it hasn't led me wrong yet. I'm sure that yours won't lead you wrong either…" the _Gungnir_ wielder stated, smiling slightly before a noise disrupted the conversation; the ringtone of a Smartphone receiving a text.

"That would be mine," Hibiki said, getting up and reaching into her jacket's pocket and reading through the text message. "It's from Ogawa-san…" she continued, voice trailing off as she reached the end of the text, her eyes widening in fright.

This reaction did not go unnoticed by the older girl. 'What's going on that has her so shaken up all of a sudden?' Maria thought, as she quietly reflected on what Hibiki had said. 'Follow my heart, huh…I have to at least try to stop them…and that would mean going back…Mom…Serena wouldn't approve of what we've done,, or what we're doing…how can you not see that?'

"Maria, I'm sorry, but I have to go. One of my precious people...they're in serious danger," Hibiki began, her voice cracking with desperation, causing the older girl to nod. 'Chris…Tsubasa-san…please be okay…just hang on until I get there…'

"One of your precious people, huh? Are you talking about Yukine-san? Hibiki, even I could see it back when we were all at the bridge. We all pretty much were able to see it through your actions," Maria began, her remarks causing the younger girl in front of her to freeze in shock. "Hibiki, it's okay. Go to her. Be there for her; if you love her as much as your actions showed, then use that power to protect her and the others closest to you. Just be careful; I wouldn't want the friend I just regained to get herself hurt."

"I will, Maria. Look, if you need somewhere to stay tonight, you can stay here. I know it's getting late, and I know you're probably going to go back to wherever FIS wants you to meet them, but you can do so in the morning, alright?" the younger girl said, earning a nod from the rosette as she walked over to the door to her apartment. "I'm glad you and I have been able to reconnect like this. If I'm not back tonight, be careful, okay?"

"Just go, Hibiki. We'll catch up again later."

Maria's response got the younger girl to nod, before Hibiki exited the apartment, the sound of her rushing footsteps fading away as she ran towards the elevator leading to where her motorcycle was parked. As she climbed aboard the orange and black racing style machine, only one thought ran through her mind.

'Chris…Tsubasa-san…please, hold on…I'm coming…'

 _ **Special Sealed Zone, Tokyo**_

Tsubasa gasped in agony, the force of the Nephilim's blow knocking her backwards and towards the wall of the ruins of _Kadingir_. 'This thing…it's so much stronger than when we last fought it. Damnit…Hibiki, I shouldn't have kept this from you,' she thought, using her _Ame no Habakiri_ 's katana to slow herself down. Tsubasa and Chris had been engaged in combat with the Nephilim for at least a good twenty five minutes now, and the toll was starting to wear on the duo. 'It's like nothing we do to it is effective…we've tried almost everything we can think of, from Chris' **Billion Maiden** and **Megadeth Party** , to my own skills. None of them are working, and this thing just keeps coming, no matter what we do…we're in major trouble…' she thought, cradling her ribs with one arm as she struggled to stand up.

Nearby, Doctor Ver laughed at the pain suffered by the blue-haired girl, before pointing at her with his left arm dramatically.

"You don't stand a chance! The Nephilim…we'll use its strength to bring people together, build a country, and protect the lives of those who join us! You just don't have the power to defeat it!" Ver laughed, mocking the duo as they continued to struggle with the monstrosity in front of them.

Chris didn't even give the man's words a second thought, however. She was too busy trying to give Tsubasa a chance to recover and figure out a new strategy. 'I've gotta buy us some time. Damnit…if Hibiki was here, we'd have a much better chance to defeat this thing…' she thought, leaping backwards to avoid another attack form the Nephilim before returning fire with her twin-barreled gatling guns, the rapid fire at least forcing the relic being to pause. The snow-haired girl had taken more of a beating than the bluenette; she wasn't as fast as Tsubasa to begin with, nor as suited for close-quarters combat. As a result, she had been effectively forced on the defensive, the few times she had been able to get enough distance to counterattack having been rendered ineffective. And while she had done her best to avoid getting too injured, she had still taken a fair number of punishing hits to her aching midsection. 'I swear one of those hits had to have cracked a rib…'

"All you've done is talk, Ver. I told you before, you bastard…We'll be taking the _Staff of Solomon_ back tonight, and this thing won't stop me from doing so, I swear!" Chris shouted, pointing her weapon at the monster in front of her and preparing to fire. Before she could do so however, it seemingly vanished, just to reappear in front of the snow-haired girl with its jaws wide open preparing to seemingly swallow her left arm whole. 'It's too close…too fast…' Chris thought, eyes widening in surprise as she let go of the weapon, withdrawing her arm from the reach of the Nephilim's jaws…just in time, too, as the creature clamped down, the sound of it crushing the relic weapon within its mouth and consuming it echoing throughout the night air.

"No way…it just ate Chris' weapon…" Tsubasa whispered, pure, unbridled fear entering her voice. In front of both girls, the Nephilim started to grow, becoming taller and noticeably bulkier, the orange lines on its body being replaced by glowing crimson ones. Roaring loudly into the night sky, the Nephilim finished its evolution, before seemingly blurring from view again. "Where'd it go?"

Tsubasa wouldn't have to wait very long for an answer, however. The Nephilim reappeared quickly, appearing behind Chris faster than either girl could think and knocking her into the air, the power of its kick causing the snow-haired girl to bend backwards. It quickly followed up with a pair of punches, one to the stomach which sent the _Ichaival_ wielder spiraling towards the ground…and another to the same place it had kicked her, knocking the girl out cold and sending her flying towards the structure surrounding the ruins of _Kadingir_.

"Chris!" Tsubasa cried out, her thoughts racing as time seemed to slow down, the younger girl flying uncontrollably towards seeming death. 'Damnit…Hibiki, I'm sorry…I couldn't keep Chris safe…' she thought, the realization of her failure hitting her hard as she tried to struggle to her feet. A loud noise cut the bluenette's thoughts off, the familiar tone of a motorcycle engine growing rapidly closer as a familiar voice filled the air.

- _Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron…-_

From the cliff side to the east, an orange and black motorcycle flew through the sky, its rider having already activated her Symphogear armor as she guided the bike to intercept the unconscious _Ichaival_ wielder. Leaping off of the bike and activating the engines on the back of her skirt armor, Hibiki flew through the air, catching the snow-haired girl and cradling her closely as she landed before skidding to a stop no more than five feet away from where Tsubasa kneeled.

"Chris? Chris, please…wake up, Chris! Please, tell me you're okay," Hibiki said, desperation filling her voice as she cradled the unconscious girl closer to her body. 'No…I couldn't have been too late to get here…Damnit…I didn't even get to tell her how I felt…' she thought, eyes closed as she tried to hide the tears she felt welling to the surface.

"Hibiki, I'm sorry…I couldn't protect her. That thing, the Nephilim…it was just too strong…" Tsubasa muttered, the redhead's eyes snapping open in shock, images of what had happened in the past to Serena and what she had seen in her nightmares merging with the image of the girl she had fallen for flying towards seemingly certain death. At those images, a boiling anger rose from within the _Gungnir_ wielder, completely different from anything she felt in the past.

"The Nephilim…that thing…" she trailed off, gently setting Chris' unconscious form down next to Tsubasa as she stood, eyes narrowing as a chilling fire seemed to enter her eyes. "Tsubasa-san, please keep an eye on Chris for me. Please, try to help her wake up…" she said, a cold fury having entered her voice as she turned to face the monstrosity.

"What are you going to do though, Hibiki? Nothing Chris or I did was working on this thing. We tried every attack we had…" the bluenette said, maneuvering the snow-haired girl's head so that it could rest on her lap as she noticed the pure rage enter the younger girl's voice.

Hibiki didn't smile or anything of the sort. Her next words would send chills down the spines of everyone listening, including those at the 2nd division.

 **"This thing…I'm going to make it pay for what it did, and it will pay** _ **dearly**_ **…"**

 **End Chapter 7**

 **Author's** **Postscript: Uh-oh...sounds like Hibiki is angry now. We saw a lot of things go down this chapter; next time, we'll get to see how the situation at Kadingir ends up, along with the big reveal. Again I'd like to apologize for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy! Leave a review, and I'll see you next time!-ZBD15  
**


	9. G Chapter 8: Fragile Peace

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". Last time we saw the return of the Nephilim as it went into battle against Tsubasa and Chris. Even those two weren't able to really do much to the thing, however. Today, we see Hibiki take her turn at facing the beast, as well as a few other events that could change the picture of things drastically. I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. We do have a lot to cover, so let's get started!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 8: Fragile Peace**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"The Nephilim…that thing…" she trailed off, gently setting Chris' unconscious form down next to Tsubasa as she quickly stood, eyes narrowing as a chilling fire seemed to enter her eyes. "Tsubasa-san…please, keep an eye on Chris for me…please, try to help her wake up…" she said, a cold fury having entered her voice as she turned to face the monstrosity._

 _"What are you going to do though, Hibiki…nothing Chris or I did was working on this thing…we tried every attack we had…" the bluenette said, maneuvering the snow-haired girl's head so that it could rest on her lap as she noticed the pure rage enter the younger girl's voice._

 _Hibiki didn't smile or anything of the sort. Her next words would send chills down the spines of everyone listening, including those at the 2_ _nd_ _division._

 _"This thing…I'm going to make it pay for what it did…and it will pay dearly…"_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge**_

Kazanari Genjurou was as stunned as everyone else on the bridge. While the fight had not been going very well at all against the creature on his screen, it seemed as though odds would be evened out since Hibiki had arrived. However, it was her words that were the source of the silence in the room. 'Hibiki…those words are so unlike you. However, now that the Nephilim has evolved, and Chris has been hurt...While you've become stronger for sure, this thing appears to be on a whole other level than what we've dealt with. We all have seen your actions around Chris-san…we all can see how you're feeling. Just don't lose yourself,' he thought, a frown written on his face as he watched on. The memories of a similar time began to emerge in his head, as the image of a similarly angry Amou Kanade popped into mind. 'Don't lose yourself, Hibiki. You're not the type of person to let your anger drive you like this. Kanade-san was able to overcome her anger…show me that you can as well.'

"Kazanari-taichou, Chris' vital signs are stable and she looks like she's just unconscious. Should we relay that to Tsubasa?" a staffer asked, earning a nod from the commander, whose eyes remained locked on the screen. The tension seemed to be permeating the room, as no one had seen Hibiki so seemingly angry, not even when she had gone berserk two years prior.

"Hibiki, be careful. Don't let your anger control you. Don't do anything that could cause you to have regrets," Genjurou said quietly, his voice being picked up throughout the room. They had other problems as well, as the news presented by Doctor Ver about the moon was of urgent importance. "We have other issues to watch as well! Don't let what's going on up there be the only thing you pay attention to! I want updates on the moon situation, ASAP!"

Those words sent the room back into motion, as a number of staffers returned their attention to their screens. The news that Doctor Ver had provided about the moon still falling had been terrorizing to the staff; many of those in the room could not believe their ears. However, it still presented a big issue. And while the staff on the bridge went to work, the action on the screen began to move.

 _ **Kadingir Ruins, Special Sealed Zone, Tokyo**_

Tension was thick in the air as Tachibana Hibiki stepped forwards. Behind her Kazanari Tsubasa sat, her eyes widened at the _Gungnir_ wielder's words. 'She's never been this _angry_ in a fight, not even when she was berserk back then...Hibiki, don't lose yourself to the anger. If Chris saw you, what would she think? I know you're doing this for her; just don't lose who you are,' the bluenette thought, eyes narrowing as she held the _Ichaival_ wielder's head in her lap. Silence didn't rule the battlefield for long though; the Nephilim's roars echoed around the area as its master, Doctor Ver, began to speak.

"Well…look who finally decided to make an appearance. I was beginning to wonder if you even cared about your friends over there. Or is that snow-haired girl even more important than that to you? Not like it matters that you made it; the Nephilim made easy work of those two, so what makes you think that you have any chance? The almighty power of the Nephilim is greater than anything you've ever seen," the mad scientist proclaimed, a vicious laugh escaping from him. In front of him, the Nephilim stood, growling at the slowly approaching Hibiki, who only narrowed her eyes in response before responding, her footsteps coming to a halt.

"Nephilim, huh? All I see in front of me is someone who is using a tool of murder. And I won't allow you to use that tool against those I care about, especially not when that tool was responsible for the death of a very close friend of mine," Hibiki said, her eyes ablaze with anger as she looked at the scientist. "You know very well by now what happened with Maria-san's sister. For your group-Nastassja, Kirika, and Shirabe included-to use this thing is more hypocritical than ANYTHING that I could have ever done. And tonight, I have an opportunity to allow both Serena's soul and Chris to rest by taking out the very MONSTER that killed them," she continued, before sliding into an easy stance. "Ver…your organization is scum. Both you and your pet are going to PAY for what this thing has done both to Serena and to Chris!" Her words concluded, the redhead sprung forwards, her right gauntlet crackling with energy before she slammed her fist right into the creature's stomach, sending it stumbling backwards.

The creature didn't take being hit very kindly however, as it quickly stepped back in front of the _Gungnir_ wielder with its right arm already in motion for a vicious overhead hammer blow. Before it could hit however, the redhead blocked upwards, deflecting the blow as she stepped in and delivered an even harder elbow to the stomach of the beast, causing it to double over as the redhead stepped backwards. She then launched into a flip kick, sending the Nephilim flying back, crashing into the nearby rock wall. Upon landing, Hibiki stood, eyes focused on where the relic creature had landed.

'She's already hurt it more than both Chris and I did combined...' Tsubasa thought, her eyes narrowed as she followed the fight. Briefly the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder looked down to where Yukine Chris' head was resting in her lap, the unconscious girl having bruises visible on her arms and face. 'Chris-san…if you woke up now, I'm not sure that you'd see a side of Hibiki that you'd want to see,' she thought, before the roar of the angry Nephilim returning to its feet drew her eyes back to the fight.

"Looks like your so-called unstoppable Nephilim isn't so unstoppable after all," Hibiki said, a small smirk finding its way to her face. The creature hadn't taken getting sent skidding away very well; it had clambered back to its feet before seemingly vanishing from sight. "Tch…predictable," the redhead muttered before dropping down, dodging the outstretched arm of the Nephilim above her as it swung its fist at where her head had been. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Hibiki's gauntlet charged up quickly as she began to spin, her right arm crackling with a golden yellow lightning. Quickly she sprung upwards, her right arm outstretched as she caught the Nephilim with a spinning uppercut to the jaw, causing its head to snap backwards. The redhead then landed, immediately launching into a three punch combination that sent the creature flying backwards once more due to the raw power in each blow.

"No way in hell are you getting away!" Hibiki yelled, following the reeling Nephilim quickly with the rockets on her skirt armor before dropping an axe kick right into its face, knocking it back onto the ground as it roared in pain. As the monster in front of her bounced back upwards, she danced away quickly, before springing back forwards, her body doing a complete flip in midair as she kicked the Nephilim back to the ground, before rolling back to her feet immediately. On her feet once more, Hibiki turned, her eyes looking directly onto Doctor Ver once more as he stumbled back slightly.

"Impossible…the Nephilim has the ability to devour the relics' power. Why are your attacks doing so much damage?" the doctor asked, his voice shaky with disbelief as he saw his creature struggle to get off the ground.

"I already told you, Ver. You and your organization disgust me. For Nastassja, Kirika, and Shirabe to have fallen so far as to use the very thing that killed Serena is unforgivable to me…and for what you did by unleashing it tonight on Chris, you'll pay dearly for it," Hibiki said, her steps slowly starting to turn towards the doctor. The Nephilim on the other hand disagreed with her direction, climbing back to its feet as it tried to sneak attack the redhead from behind. Its presence did not go unnoticed, however.

"Like I'll let you," Hibiki muttered, spinning around as she proceeded to perform a perfect counter kick to the Nephilim's upper arm, causing the monster to roar out in pain as its left arm was left to hang at its side uselessly. She followed up quickly, leaping into the air as her skirt armor's engines fired, propelling her forwards while her pile bunker gauntlets expanded at her slightest touch. Her gauntlets crackling with orange lightning, she unleashed, rapidly landing punch after punch to the monster's face before she pulled back briefly, right gauntlet crackling brighter still. She then shot forwards once more before unleashing a punch right to the stomach of the Nephilim, launching it backwards all the way across the area and out of sight.

"The Nephilim is needed for the new world. You can't…you can't seriously be trying to destroy it, can you?" Ver asked, a horrified look on his face.

"I'm going to finish the job Serena started eighteen months ago, and you can't stop me!" Hibiki declared, ignoring the doctor's cries as she grabbed her right gauntlet. Immediately she closed her eyes in complete focus as her entire body began to glow a radiant orange, while she mentally focused back to what she had figured out from another dream, trying to remember the feeling within her. Mere seconds later, a blinding orange light filled the area, before fading to reveal Hibiki, her right arm encased in a wickedly long spear whose golden-orange blade tip was almost as tall as the girl herself was.

"Now then, Nephilim…This is for Chris and for Serena!" Hibiki called out, raising her spear covered arm to point at the direction the Nephilim had been launched towards. A roar emanated from the area as the creature appeared nearby, its lone good arm pulled back in an attempt to punch Hibiki into the ground head first. But the redhead was faster, spinning in place with the spear arm pulled back before stabbing it straight through the Nephilim, causing the loudest pain-filled roar of the night as the beast was impaled, its blood spraying out into the night sky.

-SotHR-

Nearby, Kazanari Tsubasa looked on, a look of sheer horror and amazement both on her face. The display put on just now of the almost comical ease with which Hibiki had utterly embarrassed the Nephilim had caused her some pause, as well as some of the words spoken. 'Hibiki mentioned Shirabe-san and Kirika-san. But, why didn't she mention Maria-san? What's going on here?' she thought, a frown coming to her face. What she heard next however, would bring the bluenette some relief.

"Ugh…my head…" Yukine Chris said, her eyes slowly opening towards the starry night sky. Almost immediately upon saying those words a sharp, pain-filled gasp emerged from the snow-haired girl, causing her to instinctively grab at her side.

"Chris! You're okay," Tsubasa said, giving the younger girl a brief hug and causing her to wince.

"Tsubasa-san…it hurts," the younger girl said, before the Bluenette nodded and let go, allowing the younger girl to breathe. After a moment to catch her breath, wincing the whole time, she spoke again. "What happened to the Nephilim? Where'd that bastard go?" she asked, eyes darting around looking for the beast. Her question drew silence from Tsubasa however, the bluenette looking away from her as a loud pain-filled roar filled the air.

"Tsubasa…tell me, what's going on here? What'd I miss?" Chris asked, the older girl sighing carefully as she turned her head back towards the direction the roar came from. Chris followed the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder's gaze, her eyes falling upon the sight of the Nephilim impaled on a gigantic spear held by Hibiki. 'Hibiki…you made it…' she thought, a small smile and blush coming to her face at the thought of the redhead. However, her eyes noticed something wrong in Tsubasa's face as the bluenette began to speak.

"Hibiki…she was the one who saved you. But when she saw how hurt you were, she just snapped, almost as if she became a different person," she began, eyes locked on to the sight of the Nephilim struggling on the spear summoned by the _Gungnir_ wielder. This drew Chris' attention once again to where the redhead stood, an almost satisfied expression on her face as she pushed the spear further into the Nephilim's torso, drawing herself closer to its chest.

"No…something's not right. What is she doing," Chris began, eyes widened in horror. "That can't be her. That can't be my Hibiki…not the idiot Hibiki I'm…" she trailed off, voice cracking. Her heart was screaming in confusion at the sight. 'That's not the Hibiki I've fallen for. It can't be her…Do I really want to be with someone who is this dangerous?' she thought, tears slowly starting to come to her eyes at the actions of the redhead in front of her. This was noticed by the bluenette in front of her, who began to speak.

"She's doing this for you, you know that? Chris, Hibiki thought you had DIED in her arms. She fought that thing ALONE as a way to deal with the grief," Tsubasa began, her words slowly causing the snow-haired girl to smile. "She was broken when you were unconscious, Chris. If there's anyone who can help, it'll be you."

"Hibiki…you idiot…" Chris whispered, her heart pounding at the information that she was hearing. 'She's doing this because of how worried she was about me? Because she thought I was that badly injured, or even dead? Hibiki…have you been feeling the same way I have?' she thought, a blush rushing to her face as she tried to stand. "Tsubasa-san, please, help me get up. I have to go to her…I have to get some sense into her..."

At this, Tsubasa nodded, helping the snow-haired girl get to her feet before she started on her way to where Hibiki had further impaled the Nephilim on the spear she had summoned forth. As she watched Chris make her way over to the redhead, her speed increasing as she went despite her injuries, the bluenette smiled softly. 'Chris…we all can see how you feel about Hibiki. It's because that's the case that I'm not as worried about her as I would be otherwise. You and I…we won't let her handle everything on her own,' she thought, before moving to try to catch up.

Meanwhile, Hibiki had finally pushed close enough to the Nephilim to allow her to continue her dismantling of the beast. Using the spear's blade almost as a sort of crow bar, she started to pry open the spot where she had impaled the creature. 'Finally…after I'm done, they'll be able to rest,' she thought, de-summoning the spear back to its normal pile bunker gauntlet form. Looking at her work with a satisfied smile on her face, the redhead spotted a red glow before reaching in and grasping at the glow, pulling it out of the Nephilim's body with ease before looking over at Doctor Ver.

"Well, so much for your so-called invincible Nephilim. Do you have anything else to say?" she asked, looking directly at the doctor while holding the Nephilim's still-beating "heart" in her hand. The appearance of the redhead holding the Nephilim's heart in her hands was enough to cause the doctor's face to go white as a ghost, fear written across his features as he watched the creature's body dissolve rapidly.

"Damn you…DAMN YOU, TACHIBANA HIBIKI!" He screamed, summoning more noise in front of him and sending them in Hibiki's direction, causing her to tense up before throwing the Nephilim's heart over her shoulder, not caring where it went. As Hibiki prepared to deal with the noise however, a rain of Energy Swords fell from the sky, destroying all of the noise in a flash of light as a familiar voice began speaking, a pair of arms wrapping around the redhead's waist.

"Hibiki, calm down. Please, Hibiki-baka, I'm right here, I'm fine…" the voice said, dispersing Hibiki's anger and causing the _Gungnir_ wielder to almost collapse to her knees. 'Chris…it can't be…I made it in time?' she thought, slowly turning around to see the form of Chris pressed against her, arms wrapped tightly around her in a hug.

"Chris…" Hibiki whispered, before the wall inside her finally broke down, tears flowing from her eyes as she returned the hug, arms wrapping around the snow-haired girl's shoulders. "Chris…I'm just glad you're okay," she whispered out, emotions being barely constrained within her as a blush rose to her face from the closeness of the _Ichaival_ wielder. 'If she saw me like that…oh god, I could have scared her away…'

"I'm sorry I took so long to get here," Hibiki whispered, the snow-haired girl nodding into her chest. "I almost was too late to get here."

"You still made it though, and that's what counts," Chris replied, her face feeling on fire, before she collapsed to her knees in pain. 'Damnit…those broken ribs…great time for them to catch up…did it hurt anything else?' she thought, her mind foggy from the pain as Tsubasa landed nearby.

"Chris? Hey, Chris! Stay with me," Hibiki said, her voice almost cracking as she held the snow-haired girl closely. Turning to Tsubasa, she continued. "Tsubasa-san…we need medical out here…please, help her!"

"Already called them, Hibiki…" the older girl spoke, a small smile coming to her eyes at how the redhead was acting. "They're on their way now. Still, we have another problem. Ver got away while you two were having your moment," she said, causing Hibiki's eyes to narrow slightly as she nodded in response. They had just missed an opportunity to put a major wrench into FIS' plans, and who knew when or if they would get another opportunity like that.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge**_

The Bridge was buzzing with activity as Genjurou sat in his seat, eyes staring directly at the monitor in front of him. As he sat, the battle replaying on his screen, his eyes widened slightly at what he was seeing. 'For Hibiki to have utterly defeated the beast that nearly took down both Tsubasa and Chris can mean a lot of things,' he thought. 'But the most unbelievable of them all is the sheer ease by which she did so. That's yet another thing for me to add to the questions I have; what did she do to become this strong?' While everyone on the bridge had seen the battle taking place, there was much that needed to be done. Doctor Ver's announcement of how the moon was going to fall just didn't seem to make sense, something that was also on Genjurou's mind. 'Still, even though his speech doesn't make too much sense, it's something that we need to look into. If the moon really _is_ falling, we need to be prepared to try to stop it.' Eyes looking out over the bridge, the commander stood before speaking, his voice echoing out over the chamber.

"Get me the status of the medical group! I want to know where they are, and when they'll be back here with those three! And what is the update on what Doctor Ver said? Come on people, we have serious work to be done!" Genjurou said, his voice filling the room with tension and causing the rate at which the personnel worked to increase. "Get me Tomosato on the line! Where are she and the medical team we sent out there?"

As if to answer Genjurou's request, a message on the screen appeared, displaying the aforementioned bluenette's name on screen. Reaching over and touching the line to start call, the commander began to speak.

"Give me an update, Tomosato. Where are you?"

"We just got back to base, sir. But, there's a problem. If you're wanting to meet Hibiki-san that badly, it's going to have to wait," Tomosato Aoi said, her voice quiet as she stood down the hall from where the redhead sat, eyes closed as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"Oh? Why's that?" the commander asked, eyebrow raised at the news. As far as he'd known before their cameras had cut off, the redhead was in great physical condition, and hadn't even been touched by the Nephilim during the fight. 'So there has to be another reason then…'

"Hibiki-san…she passed out on the way here. She's resting peacefully enough for sure, but she just seemed tired after that fight for some reason. Tsubasa-san made the guess that it may have had to do with the light show she put on before summoning that spear."

"Right. And how are Chris and Tsubasa?" Genjurou asked, nodding as he continued to look at the main monitor. The moon's projected orbit was displayed, along with a number of other possible orbits as the 2nd division technicians worked to rapidly gather information and make projections.

"Chris-san…she was hurt pretty badly. Three broken ribs, bad bruising on her back…we have her in treatment right now, and if Hibiki-san wasn't passed out right now, I get the feeling she'd be right there near her. Before she fell asleep, she was literally right by Chris' side the whole time. As for Tsubasa-san, she took her fair share of hits as well, but she'll be okay. Nothing major injury-wise. What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Stay down there. Keep an eye on Hibiki and let me know when she wakes up. Has Miku-san been informed about Chris' injuries? I would think she'd want to know about her roommate. Where's my niece? Who's with Hibiki now?" Genjurou asked, eyes narrowed at the reported injuries to the _Ichaival_ wielder. 'Looks like we're going to have to have Hibiki rejoin us. I wasn't looking forwards to asking her to do so, but I don't think we really have much other choice.'

"We did try to call Kohinata-san, but she didn't answer. Tsubasa-san said that she's usually asleep by now though. As for your niece, she's getting Hibiki-san something to drink for when she wakes up. And quite frankly, with how quickly she conked out, she's probably going to need it. Do you want me to have her contact you when she wakes up?"

"No. Keep me updated, Tomosato. And tell Hibiki when she wakes up that I'm glad she's home," Genjurou said, a bit of relief entering his voice before he ended the call. Genjurou couldn't hold off from having the conversation for too much longer though; while the medical team was back with their symphogear users, he could only imagine how it would have been if Hibiki hadn't left. 'Who knows…she could have had her arm bitten off of something…'

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Medbay, 3:00 am the next morning**_

Hibiki's eyes crept open slowly, her mind waking up from her dreamless sleep. 'How long was I out for? And where's Chris? Please tell me that she's okay…' she thought, a yawn escaping her mouth. Looking around, she was quickly able to determine where she was; the waiting room of the Medbay at 2nd Division's Temporary Headquarters. 'At least we made it here…and I was able to get there in time to save her…' the redhead thought, her eyes looking over to where the "No Visitors" light shined above the doorway.

"Please, Chris…please be okay..." she whispered, her eyes catching sight of a note left on a nearby table. Grabbing it, she opened it up before reading carefully.

"Hibiki…Sorry I couldn't stay down here for when you woke up. Chris-san should be fine-the doctors don't want anyone disturbing her rest tonight, so they're keeping her from taking any visitors overnight tonight. We would have told you when they told us, but you were so sound asleep that we didn't want to wake you. Genjurou-taichou wants to chat with you when you wake up; just ring the bridge and he said he'd be willing to come down and talk whenever you're ready. There's an Iced Tea in the fridge for you if you need it; just ask the nurse on duty to get it for you if you want it. I know that you, Ogawa-san, and I have a lot to discuss in relation to your single coming out, but I get the feeling your mind is somewhere else. Sincerely, Tsubasa…" the redhead whispered, a small smile coming to her face as she placed the note on the table. 'If he really wants to talk, then I can do it...but I can't until I know that Chris is okay, can I? I have so much to tell her…I need to tell her how I feel.'

"Tsubasa-san…thanks for writing me that," she whispered, before pulling out her phone to see if she had any messages, only to find nothing there. "No messages from Maria either…"

Stretching as she stood up once more to relieve the tightness inside of her body, Hibiki caught a glimpse of where the nurse on duty was stationed. Walking over to the desk, the redhead took a deep breath, her mind racing at what she was about to do.

"Excuse me, nurse…can you please get the drink that Tsubasa-san left for me? She told me that I should ask you for it when I woke up…" Hibiki's words caused the nurse to look up in surprise, before the older woman nodded.

"Ah…Tachibana-san. Yes…just give me one moment. Do you want me to contact the bridge? I know that this isn't the best time…" the nurse replied, standing up from her desk. At those words, Hibiki frowned, before beginning to reply.

"Before you do that, can you tell me when the doctors think Chris will be able to take visitors? I…I have to tell her something," she began, her voice trailing off as she blushed, thoughts of the snow-haired girl filling her mind. This brought a smile to the nurse's face; she could see the signs of someone in love.

"Let's see what we can do…It looks like it'll be another couple hours before the doctors come down here and check on her again. I'm sure that they'll be happy to let you know when she can take visitors when they've done so," the nurse said, before smiling. "Chris-san will be fine, Tachibana-san. They already said they took care of the worst of it, so all she needs to do is rest and not push herself. I'll go get your drink, and then if you want to talk to the commander we can call up to the bridge, okay?"

At those words, Hibiki nodded quietly, her hands entwined together out of worry as she stared at the room whose doors were under the "No Visitors" sign. Her thoughts were much more focused however. 'Looks like I don't have any other choice…This is a conversation that I wasn't looking forwards to having, even though I know I was planning on having it anyways. Just not this soon…and not when Chris is hurt like she is,' she thought, before taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. As she did, the nurse returned, Hibiki's iced tea in hand.

"Tachibana-san, give me one second to contact the bridge and see If the commander is here," the nurse began, handing the younger girl her iced tea before sitting back at her desk and pulling up the display that would allow her to contact the bridge. As Hibiki sat down at the booth she had read Tsubasa's note in, she finally reached someone. "Ah, Ookami-san, is the Commander available? Yes, she's awake…I just told you that she's awake…yes, she can meet with him now…have her meet him at the observation area? Fine, will do…yes, I'll tell her right away. Thanks, Ookami-san," the nurse continued, before ending the call, causing the redhead to look in her direction.

"So I take it that I'm going to meet with Genjurou-sensei at the observation area? Where is that, anyways?" Hibiki asked, head tilted slightly sideways with an inquisitive look on her face. Seeing this, the nurse smiled and chuckled softly. She had been one of the staff members of the second division who had been there two years earlier, when the redhead had just joined the then-section 2.

"You'll want to go to the mid-deck area. Once there, just follow the signs, you can't miss it. And Tachibana-san…welcome home," the older woman said, causing Hibiki to blush in embarrassment and nod before she turned to head towards her meeting.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Observation Area**_

Kazanari Genjurou stood in alone the room, the image of the broken moon dominating the screen on the wall. His thoughts were split; half of his mind was focused on the situation developing with the moon, while the other was thinking forwards to the conversation that would be occurring. It had been two years, after all. 'Hibiki…you've definitely changed since we last talked. But, the question is what happened, and why did you just leave? What could you know that would have caused you to suddenly not trust everyone you were close to? So many questions…and yet, I don't think we have the most time in the world to get the answers needed. Ryouko, how can I do this without alienating her,' he thought, eyes locked onto the moon on screen as he took a sip of the coffee he had with him.

The sound of the door to the observation area opening shook the commander from his thoughts. Looking up to try to see who had entered the room, he saw the symphogear wielder he had been waiting to speak with.

"Hibiki…I see you're awake," Genjurou began as the redhead walked across the room to take a seat at the table nearby, can of tea in hand unopened. "There are a number of things that I'd like to ask. I'm sure you already are aware of some of them, but at the same time, I have to say that I'm happy to see that you're alive."

"Yeah…this isn't exactly the conversation that I was hoping to have right away. No offense Genjurou-sensei, but I apologize if my mind is elsewhere right now," the _Gungnir_ wielder said, voice subdued. This got a nod from Genjurou, who paused before issuing his next reply.

"I know that this isn't the conversation you wanted to have, and I do understand why. By no means should you feel as though you have to answer every question that I ask here. It's been two years, Hibiki. I can't expect you to trust me the same amount that you did then, not after how long it's been. But I guess the best place for me to start is to ask how have you been, and why did you leave that day? We were all worried about you, and Tsubasa even spent a year off from school and idol work trying to find you," the commander asked, eyes showing concern for the redhead in front of him. "Basically, why did you feel as though you had to leave without telling anyone?"

This question caused Hibiki to pause. 'How can I tell him that if I hadn't, we'd be in even more danger than we're already in? And how do I do so without telling him that Kanade-san showed me the future to an extent?' she thought, eyes facing away from the commander as she thought. Turning to look towards the image of the moon on the screen nearby, she began.

"I don't really know how to explain why I left without telling anyone. Have you ever had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen, and you would do anything to try to stop it? I felt the same way that day when I left. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let Chris, Miku, Tsubasa-san, or anyone from here get hurt, not after what had happened. My heart was telling me that I needed to get stronger, and so I listened…I left so that I could protect all of you," the redhead stated, eyes staring at the image of the moon in front of her. At this, Genjurou nodded, his thoughts a whirlwind at this info. 'Hibiki…what could you have possibly been thinking could happen that you needed to try to take it on all on your own?'

"Understood, but at the same time, you know that we would have tried to help you. While I agree that you've become a lot stronger, you know that we have your back."

"Yeah…I know that, and I appreciate it. Still, I just didn't want any of you getting hurt more than you had been. Look at Chris, for example. She had been betrayed by someone who she thought cared about her, and then went and took the brunt of a laser blast from _Kadingir_ …I wasn't going to just let her get hurt any further than she already was," the redhead replied, her eyes downcast.

"Hibiki, everyone here thought you were dead. Maybe the only person who didn't think that was Tsubasa, and even she just about gave up on the search after a year. I'm just glad that she was proven right," Genjurou stated, eyes closing before he tried to continue.

"Still, I have to ask. Where did you go all this time? For you to avoid being found…it's impressive. This also leads me to wonder about how you met Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika; from the way that you four have interacted, it's easy to tell that you've met them before," Genjurou asked, gaining a nod from the redhead.

"You're right...I didn't just meet them recently. Maria and the others were some of the best friends I've had," Hibiki began, her mind drifting to a different time as she spoke. "After I left the country almost two years ago, I was in a foreign place with no one there to support me and no idea where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get stronger so that I could protect those I care about…and that I couldn't fail to do so," the redhead continued, her mind taking her back to her arrival in California. "I had flown to the US, thinking that maybe by getting away I could try to learn to protect others with my own strength. It didn't take me long to run into trouble though; literally the day I arrived overseas I ran into a swarm of Noise. I had to do something to stop them…there were people getting hurt. So I transformed…and that's when I met them. Maria, Dr. Nastassja, and Maria's sister, Serena…" she trailed off, before looking away, causing Genjurou to nod.

"That wasn't the easiest fight in the world; I wasn't the best at speaking in English, so talking with them was difficult for a little while. While we won and were able to save a lot of people, the fact that I had a Symphogear led them to ask me to come with them, and that I could stay with them. I had nowhere to stay, sensei…no one to trust, either. So, I took the chance, and I'm lucky that I did, too. If not for them, I don't know if I'd even be here today…or that I'd even have been able to save Chris…" Hibiki whispered, her body quivering at the memories and threatening to cause her to break down.

Genjurou frowned at her words, his thoughts racing to try to understand what she could have meant. 'There are a couple of things that could mean. One could say that without anyone she knew there, she wouldn't have been able to last long on her own overseas. But, I don't think that's the main reason…could it have to do with how the fragments that were there two years ago aren't there any longer?' he thought, his eyes trying to read the body language of the girl seated nearby. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up.

"You're lucky that you met them? I'm afraid that I don't quite understand, Hibiki-san. Why would you not know if you would even be here today if not for meeting them?"

"Sensei…you remember the fragments that were in my body, right?"

"Yeah…what about them?" Genjurou asked, his mind immediately starting to put together what had happened. 'Those fragments…something happened with them while Hibiki was overseas, and I get the feeling that if she hadn't run into Maria-san and her family that things could have taken a disastrous turn…'

"I didn't know it at the time, but the more I used my symphogear back then, the more they spread. And the more they spread...Genjurou-sensei, I used to wonder why no one told me that the more I used my Symphogear, the more I ran the risk of killing myself in the process," Hibiki began, her voice cracking as she started to sob. "Sensei…my own power would have killed me, and I wouldn't have even known why…"

Looking over to the crying girl with concern on his face, Genjurou couldn't help but wonder just what the toll of that would have been. 'If she would have actually died…and no one would have known about it…Tsubasa and Chris would have been crushed…and Kohinata-san would have been completely shattered, possibly beyond repair. The price that we all pay for the power to protect others…Ryouko, did you know that she could have died?'

 _ **2nd Division Temporary Headquarters, Medbay**_

Kohinata Miku walked towards the reception desk, eyes bleary from waking up so early. However, it didn't matter how tired she was. 'Chris…please, be okay…' she thought, mind swimming in worry. Miku hadn't heard from her roommate about even the possibility of there being a fight between her roommate along with Tsubasa against the two girls who had interrupted the contest earlier on, but the thought of it didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was to wake up at 3:30 am to find that she had a missed call and a voicemail from Tomosato Aoi saying that her roommate was in the Medbay with broken ribs. And so she hurried down here, despite the fact that she had to be in class at 7:00 am.

"Are you sure that she can't take visitors yet?" the green-haired girl asked, her voice laced with worry. This caused the nurse at the desk to shake her head.

"The doctors haven't been down yet to give the okay for Chris to see visitors, Miku-san. You're not the first one to ask that this morning, either…and you both were acting quite similar about it," the older woman said. It had been literally all of a half hour since Hibiki had gone to her meeting, and now she was speaking with the redhead's former roommate. It wasn't much of a surprise then that they were acting similar. Her response set off alarm bells in the younger girl's head; she didn't know that someone else had been there.

"Wait…someone else came by? Can you tell me who it was?"

"Unfortunately I don't have clearance to do so, Miku-san. I can say though that she was just as upset as you are, maybe more so."

Those words got the younger girl's attention. 'It wasn't Tsubasa-san…no one else that I know is part of the 2nd Division...it couldn't be Sora-san, could it?' Miku thought, a sick feeling rising in her stomach. 'Sora-san, the more I hear about you and the more I see you in person, the more I wonder just who you are. I just can't shake the familiarity I feel when I'm around you…like a part of me that's been missing…and yet I still can't help but feel jealous of Chris…' she thought, a frustrated look rising to her face while she looked at where the "No Visitors" sign continued to glow.

"Can you at least leave this with Chris for when she wakes up?" Miku asked, handing the nurse a get well card that the green-haired girl had made. Getting a nod from the nurse at the receptionist, Miku turned to leave, knowing that she had to get back to Lydian for classes. As she started to leave though, she heard the nurse speak once again.

"Miku-san, keep your head up. Chris-san will be fine; she just needs her rest. We'll let you know when she gets out of the Medbay, okay?"

Miku nodded, before going to leave. She just couldn't shake the feeling as though she was being left out of something, and she wasn't enjoying the feeling. 'I haven't felt this in the dark since before Hibiki saved me from the giant Octopus Noise that one day…Hibiki, wherever you are, please watch over Chris…' she thought, her legs carrying her towards the elevator leading out of the base.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Observation Area**_

"Hibiki…as close as you came to dying, you're still here, right? So it doesn't matter how close you came; you're still here, and still able to protect those close to you. That's what matters," Genjurou began, the two having sat in silence for a few minutes while the _Gungnir_ wielder tried to deal with the emotions of what she had just revealed. "Still, I have to wonder just how they caught onto it. None of us had any idea that was happening to you."

"It was luck, more than anything. When we got back to their research facility, I met Kirika-san and Shirabe-san. They weren't like they are now back then…it's hard to be the same as they were after what happened. We all hit it off, and I would go so far as to say that Maria was like an older sister to me, just as Serena was my best friend…We all did everything we could together. It was during an average training session that something first felt wrong though…" Hibiki began, her voice trailing off slightly.

"We never really went all-out during spars, you know? They were still relatively new at using Symphogear, and we both know how much experience I had. But one day our training just went harder than normal. Shirabe-san and Kirika-san had asked me to let them join me for my morning training…and while I allowed them to do so, they wanted to try to do everything that I did. I think it was a thing where they wanted to prove themselves," the redhead continued, her hand slowly reaching up subconsciously to trace the outline of where her scar rested on her chest. "We sparred towards the end of it, and things got pretty intense. I remember dodging an attack from Kirika, and starting to counterattack…then pain just burst from where my scar is. I tried to keep going, but I felt like I was on fire…and even stopping didn't help at all. I was lucky that there was a pool in the next room; they threw me in there, despite the pain I was in…and while it caused the pain to stop and knocked me out of my symphogear, it didn't change the fact that something just felt… _wrong_. It didn't help that the heat caused the whole pool to be vaporized pretty much. That was three months after _Kadingir_ ," the girl concluded, her hand having returned back to the table to grab her can of tea.

"I don't mean to pry, Hibiki, but what happened next? It doesn't sound like it ended there," Genjurou said, his face taking on a softer tone. 'Tsubasa…I remember you telling me that something didn't feel quite right at about that time. Was Hibiki's incident what you meant by that?' he thought, mind flashing back to when his niece had called him after having flown to the US in an attempt to locate the missing symphogear wielder.

"Dr. Nastassja and the doctors there…they ran so many tests, tried so many things to try to help contain the relic's spread once they found out about it. None of it worked though. They had all of Ryouko-san's, no, Finé's notes on me...it was kinda weird, to be honest. Still, none of what they tried worked. Eventually they just about forced me to agree not to transform. They told me that the next time I did, I could run the risk of the relic running too far out of control…and that I would more than likely die from it or be taken over by it."

Hibiki's words caused Genjurou pause. 'That explains where her research notes went to…at least, those on Hibiki. If she hadn't gone missing, FIS could have used those against her. As is, I guess I need to thank this Dr. Nastassja for keeping Hibiki alive…although it now leads me to wonder just how she's now completely clean of the fragments…' he thought, one hand stroking the underside of his chin in thought before he spoke.

"Something about this bothers me…I'm glad that it's the case, but how are you able to use your Symphogear again after they told you not to? What happened to the fragments of the _Gungnir_ that was inside of you? Something's obviously changed; I mean, you even have a full relic pendant _Gungnir_ now, so what happened?"

Hibiki's eyes darted back towards the display of the moon, mind racing as it flashed back to her accident. Taking a deep breath, the _Gungnir_ wielder began to speak.

"I really don't know how it happened, or even why…to be honest, I'm just glad that it did. Not being allowed to transform for the better part of three months, to protect people...it was painful to me to see that. Maria and Serena did the best they could to encourage me, but it didn't really help. I felt lost, but I had to do something, you know? So I helped out around the research facility, trying my best to learn what I could, but it didn't feel the same…I want to protect those closest to me, and sitting there helpless didn't help. It was tough. I worked as hard as I could to get stronger without transforming, but I still wasn't myself…the only real things that made me happy while that happened was training, spending time with Maria and Serena, and singing. It was that time that got me thinking about becoming an idol," Hibiki said, her face downcast as she spoke. She then turned and looked at Genjurou in the eye, before continuing.

"Do you remember the jet that FIS used to escape at the bridge?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with how you don't have any trace of the fragments inside of you?"

"It has everything to do with it…that jet's stealth system is powered by a relic called the _Shen Shou Jing_ …but the relic pendant powering that is the only thing left of that relic," Hibiki stated, her downcast voice causing Genjurou's eyes to widen. 'She can't be talking about the incident at the research lab outside of San Francisco just over five and a half months after _Kadingir_ , is she?'

"Judging by the look on your face, I think you can figure out what happened…we were there for a test of the stealth system using the _Shen Shou Jing_ as the main power source, or at least Nastassja was there for that. Serena, Maria, and I were just there to get out of the research facility for the day; I think they all knew just how stir-crazy I was going by then," she spoke, a small smile coming to her face. "It seemed like Nastassja had everything under control. Maria, Serena, and I were by the lab's recreation building, just using the pool, when there was an explosion. We ran over to try to help; Maria and Serena used their Symphogear while I tried to see who I could help. I remember walking near the plane, trying to find a way to get to a voice that I heard nearby. I had found a way, and I had transformed, taking the risk when all of a sudden there was this blinding purple light…All I remember is this pain that felt like something being ripped out of my body, and then just passing out," Hibiki said, her eyes narrowed in regret. "I was the lucky one…no one else within 300 feet of that plane survived that day. I wasn't able to protect them…" she trailed off, voice slowly starting to crack.

"I didn't wake up for a week, sensei. And while I was happy that all the tests they ran showed that I'd be okay, it still felt hollow. That light that I saw that day…it destroyed the fragments inside of me and saved my life. But to lose even the ability to have the power to protect others made me feel like a bird unable to fly. Yet again, Serena and Maria tried their best to keep me upbeat about it, along with Kirika-san and Shirabe-san, but it didn't help. I felt so empty, sensei…I was so happy when Serena gave me her get well present to me that I must have looked like a five year-old," the redhead said, a small laugh escaping her as she spoke. "That present…it was to give me my _Gungnir_ back. To give me back my wings, the power I needed to fully protect those I care about was the greatest present I could have asked for. Serena told me to keep it a secret; no one was supposed to know about me having it, and it was supposed to be hers. She said something along the lines of how she thought that it'd be better off with me…it's the last happy memory I have of her. I failed to protect her, Sensei…I wasn't fully recovered after what happened with the _Shen Shou Jing_ , and I wasn't able to get there in time…" Hibiki finished, her voice sounding hoarse at the emotions raging inside of her.

"Hibiki…it sounds like you two were close friends. I'm sorry about what happened, but I still have to ask; why did it take you two years to return? Again, we would have all been here to support you," Genjurou stated, sympathy in his voice as he spoke. At this, the redhead nodded, before speaking once more.

"If you ask Ogawa-san, he'd tell you that it was because I didn't want to be found. I wasn't strong enough to protect Serena from that _thing_ , the Nephilim…I decided that I wouldn't be left that helpless again, so I followed what my heart's song said and left Maria and the others. I didn't want to be found…I didn't want to come back until I felt that I would be able to protect everyone close to me, no matter what," _Gungnir_ 's wielder spoke, a conviction entering her voice. 'Chris…I was able to get there in time to save you…I need to tell you how I feel. I love you too much not to tell you…' she thought, her mind flashing to the sleeping snow-haired girl in the Medbay.

"And do you feel as though you can do so? Hibiki…if I was to ask if you would rejoin the 2nd Division, formerly Section 2, would you do so?" the redheaded commander asked, face set in a serious position as he spoke. It didn't take long for him to get his response.

"Hai, sensei…I want to do so. But, there is one thing I want to ask for in exchange."

"And that is?"

"Please don't let Miku know…not yet. She's just as important to me as ever, and I don't even want to think about the possibility of her getting hurt because of me," Hibiki said, her voice firm as the image of the green-haired girl joined the snow-haired girl in her mind, equal in significance, but still so different.

"Are you sure about that? Hibiki…if anything, not telling Miku-san might be worse for her than telling her would be," the redheaded girl's sensei asked, his eyebrow raised. "And what about Chris? Hibiki…we all see the signs. We can all figure out how you feel about her without much effort…"

"Please, sensei…please don't tell Miku yet. It's something that I want to do myself, in my own way. As for Chris…Chris makes me feel complete to an extent, Sensei. I love her…there's no other way to describe it. Seeing her on stage…seeing her smile, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. I'm happiest when I'm with her," Hibiki began, her voice shaking. "I felt like a part of me broke when I saw her unconscious out there earlier tonight. I swore that I'd protect those closest to me, and yet I almost failed to protect her, just like I failed Serena…"

As the _Gungnir_ wielder's voice trailed off, Genjurou looked up, the door to the observation area sliding open to reveal a tired-looking Tsubasa. Entering the room, the bluenette yawned briefly before smiling at the sight of the younger girl in the room.

"Hibiki... Just the person I've been looking for. The Nurse downstairs wanted me to tell you that the Doctors have cleared Chris for visitors now."

Those words got the redhead's attention, shaking her out of her downcast state. Shooting to her feet, Hibiki'sturned to the door, a smile slowly emerging to her face. 'Chris...' she thought, before racing towards the door.

Before she could even blink, Tsubasa was smothered in a hug from the redhead, causing her to blush gently in surprise. Taking a step back, Hibiki smiled before bowing to Tsubasa and Genjurou.

"Tsubasa-san…thank you for telling me. Sensei, we can talk more later if you want; I'm sorry, but there's somewhere I want to be…somewhere I _need_ to be," she said, before turning and taking off in a dead sprint towards the lift that would take her to the Medbay.

"How much of that did you hear, Tsubasa?" Genjurou asked, an inquisitive look in his eye as he looked at his niece.

"Only the end…I've only been awake for fifteen minutes. Looks like you owe me some money, Uncle Genjurou," Tsubasa replied, her hand out towards her uncle. "Pay up."

Grumbling slightly as he pulled out his wallet, Genjurou sighed. 'This is what I get for betting my niece about her own teammate's feelings...It's a hard path we travel. Those three, Chris and Hibiki, along with Miku-san…they deserve some happiness,' he thought, before placing the money he had just lost in his niece's waiting hand.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Medbay, Two Hours Later**_

The room was quiet as Hibiki sat, her chair directly next to the bed in which the snow-haired girl slept. Upon hearing from Tsubasa about how Chris could have visitors, the redhead had raced to the _Ichaival_ wielder's hospital room, almost refusing to move from her side in the two hours since. And while everything was quiet on the outside, Hibiki's face hid the storm of emotions raging inside of her that threw her thoughts around like a storm.

'Chris…I don't really know where to begin about how I feel,' she thought, her mind flashing back to all the moments she had been around the snow-haired girl since she had returned. 'I've fallen for you so fast…yet it feels _right_ , just like it does with Miku. It's like just being with you lights up my world...but I'm still worried that what you saw during the fight against the Nephilim…are you scared of me because of it? I wouldn't blame you if you were,' she continued to think, her hand slowly lacing with Chris' own. 'You're the most important person in my world…I don't know if I could forgive myself if I hurt you. I was so scared when I saw you there, unconscious...I just couldn't handle even the thought of losing you.'

Hibiki was shaken from her thoughts by the feeling of the hand she was holding squeezing her own gently. Looking up with her eyes wide, the redhead saw Chris' eyes staring into her own with a look of concern written within them.

"Chris…I'm sorry…I wasn't there quickly enough to keep you from getting hurt," Hibiki began, before a shake of the head from the snow-haired girl cut her off.

"Hibiki…I'm right here, you idiot. I'm not going anywhere…I'm fine, really, I am…" the snow-haired girl began, her heart racing at the proximity of the _Gungnir_ wielder as well as the way she was holding her hand. 'Hibiki…you look so upset…and it's hurting me to see you like this…'

"I know that you're here and that you're fine. Still, I failed, Chris. I couldn't protect you, and it was luck that I showed up when I did…" the redhead began, her voice cracking with guilt. The snow-haired girl frowned at this; while she knew her own feelings, she still wasn't completely certain of the other girl's own.

"Hibiki, while we did get a little lucky, you still managed to save me, didn't you? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Chris said, trying to reassure the girl in front of her. 'Hibiki, please…don't blame yourself for me being in the hospital right now. It's no one's fault other than that bastard Doctor Ver; none of us expected that thing to be that strong. Seeing you like this is hurting me so badly…I don't know what to do to help you feel better,' she thought, slowly reaching over and encasing the redhead's hand with her other hand as well.

"Chris, I thought you could have been killed…when I saw you there, I just snapped. I couldn't stand what it had done…not to you," Hibiki said, her voice shaking slightly. "Then when I heard you, I thought I had scared you away. I don't ever want to do that, not to you. I can't lose you, Chris," she continued, causing Chris' eyes to widen, a blush crossing her face as the words hit home. 'Hibiki…what are you trying to tell me? Do you feel the same way I do?'

"Hibiki-baka, you weren't going to lose me…you didn't lose me at all. I would have been there, no matter what. Someone needs to keep you going the right direction after all," Chris said, a small smile coming to her face as she closed her eyes, finally piecing things together. "Hibiki, there's something I have to tell-mmph" the snow haired girl continued, before being cut off as her mind went blank, fireworks erupting from her lips as she felt the _Gungnir_ wielder's lips pressed against her own.

'Raspberries…her lips taste like raspberries…' Hibiki thought as she slowly pulled away from the snow-haired girl in front of her, a heavy blush adorning her face as she broke the kiss. 'That's one way to start, I guess,' she thought, a smile coming to her face as Chris sat eyes wide with a blush on her face as well. 'Here goes nothing…'

"Chris…You're the most important person in my life. I can't lose you. I…I love you, Chris. I don't know how you feel, but I just had to tell you…" Hibiki said, a serene smile on her face as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to the _Ichaival_ wielder. Chris sat there in silence, her fingers tracing her lips before she began to respond.

"Hibiki, that was…wow…" she whispered, a small smile coming to her face. 'I feel like I'm in heaven. If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up…' she thought, before looking at the redhead in front of her and continuing.

"Hibiki, you don't know how happy I am right now, you idiot. I…I love you too, Hibiki-baka," Chris said, the joy she felt spilling into each word she spoke. 'That was real…it felt so much more _real_ than anything that Finé could have said or done. Is this what it means to truly be in love with someone? To be happy when they're happy, to be upset when they're hurt? That felt so much different from, so much _better_ than anything I've ever felt before…' the snow-haired girl thought, her smile growing as she squeezed the other girl's hand. After a few moments of silence, she continued, interrupting the silence around the duo and in the room.

"Still…I wonder just how Miku is going to react to this. Hibiki, she doesn't know that you're alive, does she?" Chris asked, her words causing the girl next to her to shake her head. "Why haven't you told her yet? Shouldn't we tell her about us? I mean, I'm sure she'll be happy about it; she and the others have been getting on me for weeks about if I was seeing anyone. It's been kinda getting on my nerves," she said, the annoyed look on her face making Hibiki laugh softly before she replied.

"Chris, as much as I want to tell her about us, I don't want her to know that I'm alive quite yet. Not until we've been able to stop whatever FIS' plans are," the _Gungnir_ wielder spoke, her tone of voice almost shocking Chris. "Believe me, I don't like doing it…it hurts that I have to lie to her again. I'd be perfectly happy to tell her about us, though..."

"Yeah…" Chris said, her voice trailing off as she leaned over towards the other symphogear wielder, resting her head on her shoulder. As Hibiki wrapped her arm around her shoulders, Chris continued. "Still, promise me that when we finish things with FIS, you'll tell her. Hibiki, Miku was broken after you left. It took almost a year for her to even be somewhat back to normal. Please, promise me…" she continued, closing her eyes and relaxing. 'This feels so natural to me…being here with Hibiki like this…'

"I promise, Chris. I'll tell her when we've finished things with FIS…" the redhead whispered, before turning towards the snow-haired girl and smiling at the sight. Her head resting on Hibiki's shoulder, the _Gungnir_ wielder had only one word come to mind at the sight. 'Beautiful…' she thought, before she continued. "So I guess that makes it official then…Chris, would you go out with me?" she asked, her question stirring the snow-haired girl out of her peaceful state.

"How's this for an answer?" Chris asked, before leaning up and kissing the _Gungnir_ wielder on the lips, causing fireworks to erupt in both girls' minds at the sensation once again. 'Strawberries…' she thought, eyes closing before she released the kiss, sliding her head back to the redhead's shoulder and resting it once more. "Yes, Hibiki-baka…of course I'll go out with you. You may be an idiot sometimes, but you're _my_ idiot, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

A sudden coughing sound coming from the doorway drew both girls' attention away from the moment however, as a slightly red-faced Tsubasa was revealed to be standing at the door. Shaking her head as she smiled in amusement, she spoke up.

"I was wondering when you two would finally just admit it...did I interrupt something?" the bluenette asked, causing both of the other symphogear wielders to blush in embarrassment. Laughing at the reaction, Tsubasa tossed a black and orange jacket at the redhead in the room, which was caught easily. Unfolding it, it revealed a black quarter-zip jacket with orange trim.

"Tsubasa-san, what's this for?" Hibiki asked, an eyebrow rose as she held up the jacket in front of herself, getting a nod of approval from Chris in the process. "I just asked Genjurou-sensei to reactivate me this morning, didn't I?"

"You did. He just had me give that to you as his way of saying 'Welcome Back' to the team. That's not why I'm here though; Hibiki, Ogawa-san asked me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at the studio this morning. You've got interviews today-your first single comes out later this week, after all."

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Location Unknown Near Tokyo, 2 Days Later**_

The movie playing on screen almost seemed unbelievable to see, as the footage from earlier that week replayed itself. To Akatsuki Kirika, some of what was being shown almost seemed unreal, with the level of brutality shown by the Nephilim almost being ripped from one of those horror flicks she had seen in the past.

"That lunatic! He's lucky that we can't find him right now…" the blonde girl said, her eyes narrowing as she punched the wall of the room she was in. Alongside of her, her best friend Tsukuyomi Shirabe nodded, fists clenched tightly before the _Igalima_ wielder continued. "Just how far is he willing to go? To allow that… _thing_ to almost kill someone without obtaining the relic…That's just cruel!" she continued, as the video showed the creature knocking Chris out cold and sending her towards seeming death.

"That's what he had meant by feeding the Nephilim a relic fragment...to let it devour part of or more of a Symphogear itself…if Yukine-san hadn't have pulled back, she would have lost more than just her weapon. She could have easily lost her arm along with it," the twin-ponytailed girl spoke, eyes widened as the scene in front of her unfolded with Hibiki leaping in and catching the unconscious snow-haired girl. While the quartet in the room didn't have audio of what was said on the battlefield that night a few days prior, the images on film were more than enough to get the basic idea of what was going on. 'Looks like you really did mean it when you said you would protect everyone close to you, didn't you, Hibiki-san? It still won't be enough for you to regain the trust you threw away...' she thought, her eyes staring at the screen.

"Damnit…that Doctor Ver…all he did out there was try to play with a human life…" the voice of Maria Cadenzavna Eve spoke up, drawing attention to her. Standing in the back of the room, the pinkette had returned to their location earlier that day clad in a new primarily silver hoodie and jeans. And while both Kirika and Shirabe were happy to see her back, both of them could sense a different air to the older girl. It was almost as if something had changed within her during her time alone. "There's no way that this is what we're meant to be doing, mom. You know that Serena wouldn't approve of this…"

Nearby, Nastassja sighed, drawing attentive looks from the other girls in the room. While she knew that the _Black Gungnir_ wielder was correct in how her sister would have viewed this, now was not the time for this. Maria's statement however had drawn the effect that she had wanted to have though, as both Kirika and Shirabe's faces fell.

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" The blonde girl asked, her eyes barely being able to look at the video on screen as Hibiki began her dominance over the Nephilim. "Are we really doing the right thing by following this plan? There has to be another way to stop the moon from falling, isn't there?"

"And if we are doing the right thing, then why do I feel my heart calling out at this?" Shirabe asked, her eyes downcast and looking away from the screen. 'Tachibana-san...no, Hibiki-san, you're powerful, but you still haven't shown me any regret for what happened. Until you do, I wont be able to forgive you for what you've done,' she thought, eye locked onto the screen. The video showed Hibiki's counter kick to the Nephilim's arm, breaking it and leaving it hanging useless as the trio of symphogear wielders in the room tried to process what they were seeing. It didn't take long for Nastassja to respond however.

"All three of you have to throw away that gentleness, that weakness that you all share. And you have to do it right now," she began, her words drawing a frown from the pinkette in the back of the room. "We have no need for smiles, not where we are now. Not when we're this close to reaching our goal…not when Frontier is this close…" she stated, her words causing Maria to turn and leave the room. And while the pinkette had a frown on her face, it wasn't just one of displeasure at what Nastassja had said.

'Serena…I don't think that I can keep doing this. I can't keep going along with what Doctor Ver is planning, with what he and Mom are leading us towards. This isn't the way to save everyone…I'll do everything I can to keep Kirika and Shirabe safe from this, just like you would want me to do. It's what my heart is telling me I need to do, and I'm going to follow it no matter what, just like how Hibiki-san has been following hers,' Maria thought as the door to the room closed behind her, her thoughts turning to the conversation she had with the _Gungnir_ wielder earlier that day when she had returned to her apartment after two days away. 'Hibiki-san…I know you'll do everything you can to protect Chris-san, Tsubasa-san, and everyone else close to you. I'm glad that we've been able to become friends again, and I won't waste this second chance.'

Maria's thoughts were cut off however by the voice of Kirika coming from the speaker system near her, the words themselves causing her to snap into action immediately.

"Maria! Please, get in here fast! It's mom…she's having another attack!"

 _ **Galactic Records Japan Tokyo Studios, Shinjuku**_

Kazanari Tsubasa was _bored_. While she understood the importance of the day-before release interviews, that didn't make them any less boring for her to sit through, especially now that she was on the management side of things and had other things to think about. 'It doesn't help that Uncle Genjurou told me how Hibiki had met with Maria-san in the past, as well as how she's lucky to even be alive right now…for the fragments that were inside of her to have been destroyed…' she thought, a brief shiver passing down her spine. Shaking her head, the bluenette spoke up, her voice cutting off the media member conducting the interview.

"I'm sorry Tabata-san, but I'm afraid that's all the time that Sora-san has for your interview today. If you want to schedule another interview for next week, I'm sure we can arrange for that; just speak with Yukimura-san at the front desk or contact Ogawa-san about that directly."

Nodding briefly, the media member stood before shaking hands with both the former idol and her rising star. After saying his well-wishes, he left, leaving both Tsubasa and Hibiki in the interview room by themselves.

"Tsubasa-san, please tell me that was the last one for today," Hibiki said, her eyes darting to the watch she wore on her left wrist. "How did you handle doing these types of interviews so well? They all ask the same questions over and over again. I'm surprised that Ogawa-san has you basically overseeing everything leading up to the release tomorrow, since you're still in training…"

Those words got the bluenette to laugh briefly, before she went back into her serious mindset. Even after having retired from actually performing on stage, the manager in training still had a difficult time letting herself relax. Taking a moment to smile, Tsubasa began to speak.

"Yes, Hibiki, that was the last one for today. And to answer your question, I wasn't the greatest in the world at these things either," she said before pushing herself up from the table and stretching, her navy blouse restricting her movement slightly. "However, as much as I know you don't want to be late for your date this afternoon, there's something that we need to talk about, Hibiki."

This got the redhead's attention in a hurry. Blushing as red as her hair color, she looked over at the bluenette with an impatient look on her face, before speaking up.

"Tsubasa-san…I told Chris that I'd meet her at 3:30. Do we have to talk about this now?" Hibiki asked, before noting the grim look on the older girl's face and reconsidering. "I guess we do, don't we? Looks like it's unavoidable, isn't it…" she continued, causing the bluenette to nod, a grim look on her face.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will understand, Hibiki. After all, she and I are both in agreement on this, as is Genjurou-taichou," the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder began, a tone of utter seriousness entering her voice. Taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts, she continued. "Hibiki….while I'm glad that you're back, you have to stop thinking that you have to do everything on your own. We're a team now, and I don't just mean professionally. We're partners again, just like two years ago. I have your back now, and so does Chris, just like you have both of ours."

The words from her teammate and assistant manager caused the _Gungnir_ wielder to frown. 'While I know that Tsubasa-san is right, I still won't let either her or Chris get hurt…I won't let anyone I'm close to get hurt. As long as I'm the biggest target for FIS, the others won't get hurt…' Hibiki thought, eyes looking away from the older girl as she began to speak once more.

"Listen, Hibiki. Before you arrived at that fight the other night, Ver mentioned that the moon is going to fall, and he's unfortunately right about that. While he said that they're going to try to save as many people as they can, he sure didn't act like that's what he meant…" Tsubasa began, drawing a bigger frown from the younger girl at the news. "If they're serious about using the power of the Nephilim to create a new country and stop the moon, then what kind of country would that be? They talk such a big game about saving everyone, but then their actions go completely against that. So which is it? It can't be as simple as Ver wants it to seem. Hibiki, if we're going to stop whatever their real plan is, then we have to work together as a team. You're not alone out there, not anymore. So please, let us help you."

At those words, the younger girl sighed. 'Tsubasa-san's right, that can't be their real plan…not from how Ver is acting. But I would never forgive myself if Tsubasa-san, Miku, and Chris were put in danger because of me…Is my going it alone only putting them into more danger?' she thought, eyes narrowing in determination. Gathering herself, she started her reply.

"Tsubasa-san, I'm happy that you're so concerned. But still, if I'm their biggest target, then I don't know if I could protect you and Chris if we're all out there. What if they go after you two, or even Miku, in an attempt to get to me? I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for that," Hibiki whispered, her voice haunted as images of what happened to Serena flashed through her mind. "I failed to protect Serena, and I almost failed to protect Chris. If we're all out there, and one of you two took a major hit meant for me, I don't know if I could handle it…" Her voice trailing off, Hibiki closed her eyes, trying to find a way to calm down.

'Hibiki…you must really be torn up about this, aren't you?' Tsubasa thought, her eyes softening at the sight of the younger girl in front of her. Walking over to the younger girl quietly, she wrapped the _Gungnir_ wielder in a hug, surprising the younger girl as well as herself. 'I have to at least try to do something to help her. If she tries to carry the burden of all this on her own…she could break as a result of that. I won't let that happen, and neither will Chris...'

"Hibiki…I heard about how you survived the _Gungnir_ fragments spreading within you. It's an amazing gift that you not only survived, but have come back stronger than ever since. Please, don't waste the second chance at life you've been given as a result. Let Chris and I protect you too, just as we both know you'll be protecting us," the bluenette whispered, her voice calming. Letting go of the younger girl, she smiled before continuing. "Feeling better, Hibiki?"

"Hai, Tsubasa-san," _Gungnir_ 's wielder said, nodding and smiling in gratitude. 'I won't let them get hurt…I have to do everything in my power to protect them, just like they want to protect me…' she thought, her mind summoning forth her resolve. The bluenette nodded in response before starting to speak once more, pulling her phone out and pulling up a specific text message.

"Good. Now, what's this I hear from Miku-san about how you had told her that Chris and a friend could come visit you in studio? I already told Ogawa-san about it, and he ran it by the higher ups and got it approved, but how are you planning to go about this? Your single does come out tomorrow, after all."

Needless to say, when Hibiki finally left the studio, she was running late for her lunch date.

 _ **Kadingir Ruins, Special Sealed Zone, Tokyo**_

Doctor Ver had not been having a good time of things over the past couple of days. First the Nephilim, his prized creature, had been utterly destroyed singlehandedly by Tachibana Hibiki. Then the main part of it, the _Nephilim's Heart_ , was simply thrown aside, leaving it to be who knows where. And now he's been out here by himself for the past two days straight wandering around and trying to find the damn thing. Cursing to himself, the doctor continued to walk, using the _Staff of Solomon_ as a cane.

"Damn that Tachibana…her destroying the Nephilim puts a serious delay into my plans," the doctor stated, limping along. He had seen the _Nephilim's Heart_ land somewhere in this direction; however, there was a lot of ground to cover, and he was running out of time with which to do so. "It's only a matter of time as well before the rest of FIS comes looking for me. If I don't have the heart back by then, there could be problems."

Continuing to stagger along, the Doctor finally made a misstep at the edge of a rocky hill. Quickly losing his balance, he fell over backwards, beginning the long painful slide to the base of it, rolling and tumbling as he fell. 'Oh SHIT!' He thought as he fell, screaming the whole way down. After what seemed like hours in his mind, he finally reached the bottom of the hill, landing face down on the ground.

"That…didn't…tickle…" he groaned out, pushing himself off the ground and reaching for the _Staff of Solomon_. As he did, however, what he saw in a small alcove made him positively _giddy_.

"Hahahahaha…Tachibana…I may have a chance to pay you back yet. As long as I have this, I'll be a hero!" the Doctor stated as his eyes rested on the glowing form of the _Nephilim's Heart_ , its red core pulsating with a sinister red light as he picked it up from its resting place. Quickly turning to leave the area, a plan started to formulate in the Doctor's mind, one that would allow him to hopefully get his payback on the redhead who had humiliated him previously.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Location Unknown Near Tokyo, Medical Room**_

Maria Cadenzavna Eve sat in the medical room of FIS' stealth airplane, silently humming to herself. The song she was humming, "Ringo", was one that both her and her sister had been taught by the woman lying in the bed nearby. Looking over to where Nastassja was laid up in bed after another attack of her illness, Maria found her thoughts drifting to where things had seemingly gone wrong. 'Mom…I just don't get what you're trying to push us towards. The actions that you've taken are wrong, and I think that you know it, so why? What we've been doing isn't right; I know it for sure now. The only question is, what can I do next to continue to try to make things right? I've already started to patch things up with Hibiki-san, so what's the next step? I told Hibiki-san that I'll protect Kirika and Shirabe, and to leave that to me. For now though, I'll have to be patient, and keep following the song of my heart,' she thought, determination entering her eyes as the voice of the woman in the bed got her attention.

"Maria? What are you doing here? Where are Kirika and Shirabe?" Nastassja asked, trying to climb up on her elbows as she looked at the pink-haired girl leaning against the wall. 'She's such a gentle girl…but yet she seems to have found something that she wants to fight for. What could have changed, what did you find while you were away, Maria? And it's not just her…I've given all three of these gentle girls such a heavy cross to bear. I wonder at times if it's just too much for them to handle, too much of a burden for them to bear. And yet Maria seems like she has a different outlook on things, a new burden to bear now. I wonder…Hibiki-san, did you have anything to do with the change in Maria?' the doctor thought, finally sitting up. 'I may have been doing the wrong thing after all. Serena…I know you would be ashamed of my actions up until now. But with Frontier this close, all I can do now is keep pushing ahead, and do what I can to save the people of this world. There's no other option; Frontier is our only chance at putting the moon back into its correct orbit,' she thought, her being seated finally drawing the pinkette in the room's attention.

"Mom…you shouldn't be up right now. You're still sick. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Maria asked, concern entering her voice. Nodding briefly, the older woman replied, no coughing needed.

"Maria, I'm doing fine. I think the worst of it is gone now. Where are Kirika and Shirabe?" the older woman asked, a questioning tone in her eyes almost challenging the pinkette to give her the wrong answer.

"They went out to look for Doctor Ver. I may have been able to do first aid, but I can't treat your illness myself, you know that," the _Black Gungnir_ wielder stated, an irritated tone in her voice. Before Nastassja could ask however, the communication system beeped, signaling an inbound call.

"It's me, go ahead," Nastassja said, her voice somewhat serious. It wasn't a very long delay before she received a reply.

"Mom? You're awake? Are you feeling better?" the voice of Kirika asked, as Maria walked over to where her mother was sitting up.

"I was able to get through the worst of it with Maria's help. Have you been able to locate Doctor Ver?"

"I'm glad that you're okay," Shirabe's voice spoke coming through from the distance. "I know we were supposed to be standing by, but we haven't been able to locate him yet."

"I see…did Maria ask you to go find the doctor?"

"No….we did this on our own. Although I think she would have eventually told us to do so anyways," Kirika said, a clear sigh coming through the audio feed.

"Only the doctor can help you get fully better, and we know that. So we decided together to go find him," Shirabe's voice spoke, drawing a smile from the bedridden woman.

"Thank you, both of you. Although there's something that I do want the three of you to do, if you can," Nastassja spoke, gratitude entering her voice as she spoke. "Please try to forgive Hibiki-san for what happened back then. I was the one who told her to stay away from the test area that day, so it's my cross to bear for not taking enough measures. I can't expect you to do so right away, but at least make an effort," she said, causing Maria's eyes to widen slightly.

"Hai, mom….we'll try…" Kirika said, before ending the call. Maria's thoughts however were slightly different. 'Mom, where did that come from? I don't understand you…you can say that we need to be tough about this, and yet now you're asking them to forgive Hibiki-san? What's going on? I don't think that we're out of the woods yet. I still can't forgive you for the actions you've taken, at least not very easily. Hibiki-san, please be careful…I think I just figured out who the true mastermind is here, and I don't like it one bit. I won't let you get hurt again, along with Kirika and Shirabe, so please be careful…'

 _ **Tokyo, Akihabara**_

"I didn't expect mom to pick up. She's supposed to still be resting," Kirika said, letting out a sigh of relief. Besides her, Shirabe nodded, a small smile coming onto her face as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm really glad that she did though. It's a relief to see her at least being able to talk for the moment," the twin-ponytailed girl said, drawing a nod from the blonde. Just then a growl emanated from Kirika's stomach, causing her to blush. 'Kiri-chan…she looks so cute when she blushes like that…' the shorter girl thought, before shaking her head quickly. 'Wait, where'd that come from?'

"Guess that this is what happens when you relax for even a minute while you have a job to do, isn't it?" Kirika said, one arm behind her head as she laughed sheepishly. Shirabe shook her head in reply, an amused smile on her face before she responded.

"You're always hungry, you know that? But you're right this time. We haven't had a single thing to eat all day," Shirabe said, before turning to look around for any sort of restaurant in the vicinity. "Should we try to at least find something to eat around here?"

"Yeah. I don't think we'll be able to find anyone if we keep going like this. And what do you mean I'm always hungry? I'm a growing girl, you know!" Kirika replied, fake indignation in her voice before both girls laughed. After a couple minutes however, they stopped laughing, as both girls' stomachs growled once more.

"We should try to find something quick then," Shirabe said, before a more serious look emerged on her face. "We do need to hurry and find the doctor, after all." This got the blonde next to her to nod, before taking Shirabe's hand and starting to run. They had some serious ground to cover, after all.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Classroom**_

It had been another long and busy day of classes for Chris, but as the bell rang signifying the end of her final class of the day, she let out a sigh of relief. While she had tried to pay attention in class, her mind was elsewhere; she had just gotten out of the Medbay that morning, and still hadn't had the chance to talk to Miku about her new relationship. 'Not to mention that I have to get ready; I said that I'd meet Hibiki at 3:30,' she thought, as she raced to put her class materials away. She was interrupted by an unlikely source however.

"Ne, Chris-san…We were going to go to Flower after class today. Do you want to come with us?" Andou Kuriyo asked, her other friends standing with her as she approached the snow-haired girl's desk. Looking up in surprise, the _Ichaival_ wielder smiled softly, before shaking her head and replying.

"Ah…I'm sorry, Kuriyo-san. I said I'd meet someone for a late lunch in about an hour or so. Maybe next time though?" Chris said, getting a nod from the girl as she put the last of her materials away and closed her school bag. "Miku, I'll probably be back later tonight, so don't worry about me, okay?"

The question drew the aforementioned green-haired girl out of her own thoughts. Looking up at her roommate, she managed to force herself to smile, before nodding.

"Just be careful, okay? You just got out of the Medbay this morning," Miku said, causing the _Ichaival_ wielder to nod, before running out the door of the classroom. Eyes rotating away from the door, where she had been staring as her roommate left, Miku looked at her friends, before nodding. "Are you guys ready to go? Just one more class, then we get to go to Flower."

"Yeah, but I have to wonder why Chris looked like she was in such a rush? Does she have a date or something today? I wonder who she's in such a rush to meet with," Terashima Shiori said, her hand under her chin while she had an inquisitive frown on her face. "I know I haven't seen her with anyone on campus, have any of you?" As the other girls shook their heads, Miku was only able to frown. She _had_ seen her roommate with someone on campus; in fact, it was just that morning. But what she had seen had caused her stomach to curl up in knots.

'I know I shouldn't be this…upset at who Chris is seeing, but I still just don't like seeing her with Sora-san of all people,' she thought, images flashing through her mind of the new couple pulling up to the school gates on the idol's motorcycle early that morning. 'I still can't help but have this weird feeling that I know Sora-san from somewhere…it's like a part of my soul is telling me that I know who she is, but I just can't quite put all the pieces together. I should be happy for Chris, after she's been alone for so long. And yet I can't help but be _jealous_ of her, and of Sora-san as well. They looked so happy this morning,' she continued, eyes narrowing as the images changed to how she had seen the redhead kiss her roommate out in front of the dorm at sunrise, still too early for anyone else to be awake. 'I can't believe I missed my chance to tell Chris how I felt…'

"Yoo-hoo…earth to Miku! You in there? You look mad about something," Miku's third friend, Itaba Yumi, spoke, causing the green-haired girl to nearly leap in surprise. "Jeez…if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone's _jealous_ …" she continued, poking at Miku's side, getting an annoyed look from Miku in reply.

"I'm not jealous, Yumi-san…I mean it! I'm really not!" Miku said, her friend giving her a dismissing look as the quartet began to leave the classroom for their walk to their final class of the day.

"Yeah, sure, tell that to someone who you haven't told that you're crushing on Chris, Miku-san," Miku's friends all said in perfect unison, causing the green-haired girl to flush in embarrassment.

"It's not funny, you guys!" she said, before they all laughed. It would be one of the last laughs they would have as a group that day.

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, Outside of Restaurant 'Nagareboshi'**_

Looking at her watch, Hibiki stood outside the restaurant, waiting nervously. 'Looks like we're both running a bit late. I hope she likes this place; if not, then I'm never asking Tsubasa-san for restaurant suggestions again,' the redhead thought as her eyes darted around, searching for any sign of her date. She didn't have to wait too long though, as the snow-haired object of her affections came running up to her.

"Sorry I'm late…did you have to wait too long?" Chris asked, panting briefly. She had run all the way from the train station to the restaurant, no easy feat. As a result, her crimson dress looked a bit unorganized. "I got held up after class…wait, you wanted to come _here_? Hibiki, I can't afford this type of place, you know that!" This caused Hibiki to laugh softly, before smiling.

"Who said that you had to pay, Chris? This one's on me. And you might wanna ask Tsubasa-san why here; she told me about it, and said that it would be a good place," Hibiki began, before stepping away from the wall she had been leaning against and offering the shorter girl her hand. "

"Hibiki, I swear if this doesn't go well, this is _your_ fault. Don't try to pass it off onto Tsubasa-san," Chris said, shaking her head while smiling softly before grabbing the offered hand, a jolt of electricity passing through her as she did so. 'I just can't actually stay mad at her, can I? I can't even pretend to be angry all that well…' she thought, as the duo entered the restaurant.

-SotHR-

"Your order will be out shortly, you two," the waitress said, before heading to the kitchen. Nodding briefly, Chris looked around at the interior of the restaurant she was seated in, taking in the area before returning her eyes to the redhead in front of her.

"I have to say, this place _is_ really nice. I'm still not letting you off the hook for this though," Chris said, eyes narrowed playfully as she took a sip of her raspberry iced tea she had ordered. Laughing softly, Hibiki smiled, before squeezing Chris' hand.

"I don't expect you to, Chris. Still, at least you look like you're having fun with things," the redhead replied, drawing a smile and a blush from _Ichaival_ 's wielder. The couple had been sitting in the restaurant for a good fifteen minutes already, and had been trying to catch up on things.

"I am…I'm just kinda nervous, you know? I haven't really been out on a date like this before, and you're taking me out to this type of place on our first date? You're setting the bar awfully high, Hibiki," Chris said, smiling at the girl in front of her as she nodded. 'There's nowhere that I'd rather be right now, though. Miku and her friends are nice, but at the same time…' she thought, relaxing a bit in the booth they sat in.

'You're not the only nervous one, Chris,' Hibiki thought, absentmindedly stirring her lemonade with a smile on her face. 'I don't even know where to start talking right now…' she continued to think, her eyes staring at the snow-haired girl's violet orbs. 'I can get lost in those so easily…'

"Hibiki, what? Why are you staring? You're making me anxious here," Chris said, noticing the redhead. Grinning, the redhead shook her head, before replying.

"It's nothing…just thinking about how deep your eyes are, that's all," Hibiki said, a genuine smile emerging on her face as the snow-haired girl blushed. "It's been so long since I've gotten to really do anything normal. And yet it's only made better since you're here, Chris," she continued, before their conversation was interrupted by the return of their waitress with their meals.

-SotHR-

"Well, that was a good lunch, but what do you have in mind now, Hibiki?" Chris asked as the duo exited 'Nagareboshi'. Looking over at the shorter girl, Hibiki smiled, her eyes hiding a bit of mischief, before responding.

"I was thinking maybe a movie…anything out that you're wanting to see, Chris?" she said, a smile on her face. "I don't really care what we see…what matters is that we're together to see it," she continued, her hand slipping into the _Ichaival_ wielder's own and causing both girls to blush gently. Before Chris could respond however, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from nearby. A sense of dread sinking in, both girls turned in the direction the explosion had come from.

"Sounds like that movie might have to wait a little while," Chris growled out, a snarl on her face. 'Whatever that is, it's gonna pay for interrupting my date…' she thought, as the duo shared a nod before running towards the source of the explosion.

"We've gotta hurry…I have a really bad feeling about this…" Hibiki said, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. 'Whoever or whatever did this has the worst timing ever…I have this sinking feeling about it, too…'

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, Near Restaurant 'Flower'**_

"I still wonder when someone asked Chris out though," Kuriyo stated as Miku and her friends walked down the steps from the train station. While they weren't all that far away from their destination now, there was still a little walk left to go. And the topic of conversation had barely changed once since they had gotten out of class for the day.

"Forget about when, I wanna know _who_! And why wouldn't she have said anything about it?" Yumi asked, an inquisitive look on her face. "I know, maybe it's like something ripped out of one of those romance anime! The need to keep it secret from everyone else only draws the two closer!"

'If only it was that simple, Yumi-san,' Miku thought, her face downcast as she walked at the back part of the group of friends. Her thoughts turned quickly to the bitter twisting feeling in her stomach she had gotten when seeing her roommate and the rising idol "Sora" kiss in front of their dorm building. Miku had been just returning from her morning run when she saw the duo. 'I had made up my mind that I'd try to tell her soon. And yet, seeing those two, I can't help but feel like I missed my chance before the festival,' Miku thought, hands curling into fists subconsciously. 'Damnit…I should be happy for her, not upset about my own failing or upset at her or even at Sora-san. Chris…she deserves happiness, no matter who it's with.'

"Miku? Hey…are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all day," Shiori said, looking at the dark haired girl with concern in her eyes. "I'm seriously worried you guys…Miku's been so quiet today."

While the trio of girls with Miku all knew that she was attracted to the snow-haired girl, they also had known her for long enough to remember just how badly she had been affected by the death of her prior roommate, Tachibana Hibiki. Miku had been pretty obvious about how she had fallen for the cream-haired girl, and it seemed as though Hibiki had at least felt _something_ for her as well. Her death had caused Miku to become completely withdrawn, and it wasn't until she had become roommates with Chris that she began to recover.

"It's nothing, really. I just wonder if I've missed my chance again, just like I did with Hibiki," Miku said, her voice quiet as they walked towards where the last set of stairs awaited. The thought was not a comforting one to the green-haired girl, and if anything it only made her stomach roll even further. "Can we _please_ talk about something else?" she snapped, before catching herself and letting her face fall.

"Miku, we're your friends. We're here for you, you know that," Shiori stated, turning and smiling at her friend. "It's okay for you to let it out. We'll support you no matter what. That's what friends do, right guys?" behind the blonde, both Kuriyo and Yumi nodded, before smiling at the green haired girl.

Finally reaching street level, the quartet of girls prepared to walk down the street towards their destination: the okonomiyaki restaurant 'Flower', where they were among the restaurant owner's favorite customers. Before they could get too much further however, the sound of sirens caused the girls to freeze, as a number of all black cars raced by.

"What's going on?" Yumi stated, as Miku's eyes narrowed, head turning to follow the cars as they raced by. 'Those were 2nd Division personnel…what are they doing out here right now? Is there an attack?' Miku thought, before the roar of an explosion filled the air, smoke and flames billowing out from just around the corner. Dropping her schoolbag against her better judgment, she ran, her friends proceeding to follow her after Kuriyo picked up the green-haired girl's bag.

What they saw when they rounded the corner was what looked like a warzone. Cars were overturned, fires burning from their engine blocks as some vehicles looked like crumpled soda cans. On the ground, some of the 2nd division men were clearly out cold, injuries from the crash being easily visible. However, what else was there was what got Miku's attention.

"Noise…they're here too?" She whispered, a horrified look on her face as she caught sight of the noise nearby, carbon ash piling on the ground slowly. And behind them all, Doctor Ver stood, a crazed grin on his face. Finally noticing the newcomers, the madman laughed, a bundled object cradled under his left arm.

"You…I recognize you…" Ver began, taking a slow step forwards towards Miku. As she took a step back in surprise, he continued. "You're the friend of those brats who slaughtered my precious Nephilim the other night, aren't you?"

Hearing those words, Miku's mind raced. 'The other night? Is that why Chris was in the hospital? Because of this 'Nephilim' this madman's talking about?' she thought, eyes widening in fear as a devilish smirk emerged onto Ver's face.

"It doesn't matter who comes after me, I can't let them have this. But if I use you…yes, I can use you as bait for those red, blue, and orange brats. Or if I kill you, I can begin to have my revenge on them for what they did to my precious Nephilim," Ver continued, before raising the _Staff of Solomon_ in his hand and pointing it at Miku and her friends. A moment later, he issued his order.

"Kill them. I want their screams to draw them out."

Time seemed to slow down for Miku as she stumbled, falling backwards over the dying body of a 2nd division suit. As the noise prepared to attack, lunging forwards, she heard _their_ songs, one of which she hadn't expected to hear ever again.

- _Killiter Ichaival Tron-_

 _-Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron-_

Suddenly, a rain of crimson energy arrows flew out of nowhere, impaling a number of the approaching Noise and causing them to shatter. Looking to her right quickly, Miku saw Chris rush up to the scene, sliding to a stop nearby. The snow-haired girl had missed one however, and as it crept closer to Miku's face, her eyes widened and mouth opened in a silent scream. 'Hibiki…I'll be with you soon…' Miku thought, preparing herself for her end.

But that end was not to come. Rushing up from behind Chris, an orange and white blur leapt into the air over the _Ichaival_ wielder's head, before landing just in front of Miku. Moving faster than Miku could keep up with, her savior landed a punch straight to the onrushing noise, destroying it with ease as her scarf's twin ends fluttered in the air. As the redhead slid into a defensive stance in front of the green-haired girl, Chris began to speak.

"Doctor Ver, you're not getting away this time. I've said it before, but we're taking the _Staff of Solomon_ back, and you're not going to stop us! I won't let that thing be out there in your hands anymore, not after what it's caused," she said, an angered tone coming into her voice as she pointed one of her crossbows directly at another group of noise. Before Ver could respond however, a low tone came from the girl standing guard in front of Miku.

"Again…yet AGAIN you put one of my important people in danger, you bastard. First you hurt Chris, then you ruin my date with Chris, and now you attack Miku? Doctor Ver…I'll make you PAY!" Hibiki cried out, left arm instinctively tapping her right gauntlet and activating it as she sprung forwards, revenge in her eyes.

Miku was in complete shock however. As she sat there on the ground, she could feel her heart almost shatter into pieces as everything fell together in her mind, the realization of what it meant leaving her cold and empty inside. 'I knew it…I don't know why, but I knew it…' she thought, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the Redhead close ground on the insane doctor.

 **"Hibiki…Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **End Chapter 8**

 **Author's Postscript: Sorry for the long delay. We have finally reached the end of the first half of the season, and things are only going to pick up from here. Pieces have fallen into place for Miku now; the reaction will be the spark that ignites the flames for later. Thanks for your patience, and I'll see you next time.-ZBD15  
**


	10. G Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". Before we get too far in, I'd like to apologize for the lengthy delay on this chapter. Real life got in the way a bit, between Thanksgiving, setting up for the holidays and not having any time to write, and finally getting my new computer in. Then the actual holidays came around and caused another delay. However, I'm back, and we should be good to go from here; the holidays are over, so there shouldn't be any more distractions!

We're at the halfway point, and today things step up another level. Doctor Ver decided to attack Miku and friends, and it doesn't look as though Hibiki is taking it too well. Speaking of not taking things well, Miku seems to have found out about Hibiki not only being alive and well, but also seeing Chris; how does this effect Miku's mindset on things? There's a lot of answers to try to get closer to today, so let's get to it. I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. We do have a lot to cover, so let's get started!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.  
**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain, Darkness Rises  
**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"Doctor Ver, you're not getting away this time. I've said it before, but we're taking the Staff of Solomon back, and you're not going to stop us! I won't let that thing be out there in your hands anymore, not after what it's caused," she said, an angered tone coming into her voice as she pointed one of her crossbows directly at another group of noise. Before Ver could respond however, a low tone came from the girl standing guard in front of Miku._

 _"Again…yet AGAIN you put one of my important people in danger, you bastard. First you hurt Chris, then you ruin my date with Chris, and now you attack Miku? Doctor Ver…I'll make you PAY!" Hibiki cried out, left arm instinctively tapping her right gauntlet and activating it as she sprung forwards, revenge in her eyes._

 _Miku was in complete shock however. As she sat there on the ground, she could feel her heart almost shatter into pieces as everything fell together in her mind, the realization of what it meant leaving her cold and empty inside. 'I knew it…I don't know how, but I knew it…' she thought, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the Redhead close ground on the insane doctor._

 _"Hibiki…Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, Near Restaurant 'Flower'**_

Kohinata Miku sat, tears brimming in her eyes as she stared ahead of her. Racing forwards, scarf fluttering in the wind as she ran, was someone that the forest green haired girl had thought she would never see again.

"Hibiki…you were alive this whole time…but why didn't you say anything?" she whispered, the tears she was fighting to hold in starting to stream down her face. As she watched, the aforementioned redhead entered combat with the freshly-summoned wave of Noise nearby, seemingly dancing through the creatures and destroying them as she battered them with a series of powerful punches and kicks. 'She's changed so much…and yet I still love her. Did I miss my chance again?' Miku thought, her thoughts turning towards the redhead fighting in front of her eyes. As she watched in amazement however, Miku was snapped from her thoughts by the voice of her other rescuer, someone who had also played a part in her mood for the day.

"Miku, you've gotta move!" Yukine Chris cried out, firing a round of energy arrows into a group of Noise that had tried to approach the green-haired schoolgirl from a nearby alleyway. After the approaching monsters were destroyed, the _Ichaival_ wielder rushed over to the green haired girl, offering her hand to help her roommate stand. "Miku…look, I'm sorry. I wanted for both of us to tell you sooner, I just-"

"Don't talk to me, Chris," Miku said, her voice suddenly taking on a harsh tone as she looked away from the snow-haired girl, her emotions going from sadness and shock to frustration and anger. Her words getting no clear reaction from her roommate, the green-haired girl stood, before turning a fiery glare on Chris, one that was only accented by the tears streaming from her eyes. "Why? Why didn't either of you try to tell me? Is Tsubasa-san in on this too? How long have both of you known? You KNOW that I love her, damnit! So why…why the HELL did you take her from me?"

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge**_

Shock echoed throughout the room as the staff members on the bridge looked on. Sure, most everyone on the bridge knew about Miku's feelings for Hibiki, but none of them expected this level of anger from the green haired girl. Even Kazanari Genjurou looked stunned at the initial outburst from the normally mild-mannered schoolgirl. Shaking himself from his stupor quickly, the commander of the 2nd Division took action.

"What are you all doing just sitting there and gawking? Now isn't the time to be worrying about Kohinata-san's mood! Get my niece on the line! Why isn't she there with the other two? And what is the status report on our agents who are still out there? Come on people, we've got a job to do," Genjurou said, his voice snapping into commander mode and causing the staff members on the bridge to leap into action. As the status reports came in onto his screen, the red-haired martial artist sighed. 'Still…I have to wonder if Hibiki not telling Miku that she was alive was really the right thing for her to do. It looks as though it wasn't,' he thought, arms crossed as he waited for his niece to check in with the base. 'If Chris and Hibiki aren't careful, they could cause Kohinata-san irreversible damage. She may not be an active combatant, but she's a part of this team, and therefore she's my responsibility.' He would be shaken out of his thoughts by a beeping on his screen. Looking up and seeing that it was Tsubasa calling in, Genjurou spoke once more.

"Put her through to my screen directly," he ordered, one of the crew on the bridge executing flawlessly as the bluenette appeared on Genjurou's screen. "Tsubasa, we've got a situation on our hands right now. How quickly can you get to Shinjuku south station?"

"Already on my way. Are Hibiki and Chris on their way as well?" Tsubasa asked, voice inquisitive as she spoke. Nodding, Genjurou began his reply.

"They're already there, and that's part of the problem. Kohinata-san is there as well, and the cat's out of the bag. Hibiki stepped in and saved her from an attacking Noise at the last second, and now we've got a bit of a problem on our hands. I need you to get there and provide backup for both Hibiki and Chris."

"Understood. Is Ver there as well?"

"Appears so. We might have the chance to end this here, Tsubasa. We can't let him slip away from us this time," Genjurou said, noting his niece becoming more serious as they talked. "Be careful, Tsubasa."

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, Near Galactic Records Japan Headquarters**_

"Right," The bluenette said, as she ended the call. After doing so, she revved the engine on her own motorcycle, before shooting off towards the aforementioned station. As she raced through the streets, the bluenette's thoughts raced towards the implications of how Miku had found out.

'Since Miku knows now, then it could go one of two ways. Either she'll be really happy, or she knows about Chris and Hibiki. If it's the latter, then she'll be crushed. Hibiki…did I make a mistake in allowing you to not tell Miku sooner? And if Ver attacked her…just don't do anything stupid, Hibiki. Let Chris protect you, just like you're protecting her and Miku,' the bluenette thought, her thoughts racing as fast as her motorcycle as she weaved in and out of traffic with just one destination in mind.

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, Near Restaurant 'Flower'**_

Tachibana Hibiki was _not_ in a very good mood. What had started off as a great afternoon for her had suddenly gone south, and there was only one person who she could see as responsible. 'Damn you, Ver…You aren't getting away this time! First you attacked Chris and Tsubasa-san with the Nephilim, and now you not only interrupted Chris and I's date, but also attacked Miku? I can't forgive you for this,' she thought, as she closed the ground between her and the group of noise in front of her. She quickly reached the lead noise of the group, her right gauntlet crackling with power as her fist connected with the creature, obliterating it immediately. Stepping backwards into a stance, the redhead glared at the group of Noise in front of her, the Doctor in control of the Noise behind it and backing away quickly.

"Get out of my way!" Hibiki cried, as the noise surrounded her quickly. Dodging as one noise streaked at her, the redhead spun around, launching a snap kick into where the face would be on another noise, causing it to crumble as she then slid to the right slightly, blocking another attack. Quickly punching the offending noise, she stepped backwards, almost dancing to avoid another pair of noise's attacks as she then stepped in and countered, elbowing one noise and kicking another, decapitating it.

Doctor Ver was not pleased at this development. While he had expected the Redhead advancing through the Noise in front of her, he hadn't expected it to be this quickly. Face marked by a scowl while cradling the still-beating _Nephilim's Heart_ under his left arm, he began to speak.

"You always show up at the worst possible times for me and always end up ruining my plans! Damn you, Tachibana Hibiki!" the mad scientist called, raising the _Staff of Solomon_ into the air and summoning forth even more noise to the area. 'Maybe if I increase the numbers she'll wear down? Her strength…it's incredible. She doesn't have the fragments inside of her anymore, so how is she this strong?' he thought, eyes wide in desperation as he looked around the area, looking for something to take the pressure off of himself.

"You can summon all the noise you want, Doctor Ver. But it won't matter," Hibiki called out, stepping into the crowd and delivering a swift punch to one noise while raising her left arm to block another. She then proceeded to seemingly dance through the crown of noise, dodging attacks while countering with punches and kicks of her own. "I told you already. I'm going make you pay for what you've done. I won't let you hurt Chris or Miku any more than you already have, Ver!"

At her words, Ver's eyes widened as an idea sprang to mind. 'So that's what's setting her off, is it? Well then…let's see what she can do if she can't get there to them!' he thought, summoning additional Noise to the area. Directing some of them to join the group that the _Gungnir_ wielder was fighting her way through, he then sent the rest of the noise around the melee, aimed to attack the snow-haired _Ichaival_ wielder as well as the forest green-haired schoolgirl. His efforts didn't go unnoticed, as Hibiki's eyes widened.

"Shit…Ver, you bastard!" the redhead called out, moving to increase her pace as she continued to fight her way past Noise after Noise, destroying the creatures seemingly effortlessly as she went. Looking back at where her girlfriend stood, she finally let out a sigh of relief as she saw Chris shoot down some of the noise that had gotten past her. 'Chris, be careful. Keep Miku safe…I can't lose either of you…'

-SotHR-

Yukine Chris frowned as she shot down a trio of Noise that had gotten past Hibiki. Quickly calling forth another trio of energy arrows, she took aim at another small group of Noise that dived in from above, before blasting them out of the sky. 'Damnit…There's just so many of them. Hibiki…don't do anything reckless. I don't think I could take it if something happened to you,' she thought, quickly summoning more arrows to her crossbows. As she did so however, an angry voice shook her from her thoughts of the redhead up ahead.

"Damnit Chris, answer me! Why the hell did you take Hibiki away from me?" Miku cried out, anger seeping into her voice as she spoke. Chris looked quickly over her shoulder at her roommate, before responding as she destroyed another trio of Noise.

"Miku, is this really the time for this conversation? I understand that you're hurting, and I'm sorry that we kept it from you. But at the same time, is this something we need to talk about while we're in the middle of a battlefield?" the _Ichaival_ wielder spoke, her voice betraying her feelings about being accused by her roommate. 'Miku…I didn't take Hibiki from you…I've fallen for her, and she's done the same for me…' she thought, a brief flash of pain rushing through her as she looked back at Miku's angered face. 'But then why the hell does it hurt me to see you like this, Miku?'

"Then what other time is there? For all I know, you're going to go running off with her again after we're done here! What other time is there to have this conversation?" Miku countered, the tears having stopped falling, replaced by a bitter anger.

"Damnit Miku, now isn't the time! We'll talk about this later, but if you keep insisting on talking about this, there might not BE a later for us to talk about this," Chris snapped back, before turning her attention back to the battle at hand as she transformed her crossbows into her double barreled Gatlings. "Just get the others to safety and we'll talk about this later on! For now, let Hibiki and I handle these bastards! **Billion Maiden**!" she said, opening fire and raining bullets on the approaching noise. Looking ahead, she saw Hibiki finally beginning to destroy the final remnants of the group of noise between herself and Doctor Ver. 'Hibiki…be careful. Don't be too reckless…' _Ichaival_ 's wielder thought as she continued to fire on the noise that approached her and her roommate.

-SotHR-

The final noise of the group crumbled to dust, revealing a slightly panting Hibiki with her fist extended in a punch. Behind her laid pile after pile of ash, the remains of the other Noise who had gotten in her way. 'Will Ver stop summoning these noise already?' Hibiki thought, an annoyed look coming onto her face as another group of Noise appeared in a flash of green light in front of her.

"I've had enough of this game, Ver," the redhead spat out, her eyes an angered glare at the mad scientist. Reaching over and fully activating her right gauntlet and causing it to crackle with energy, she leapt into the air, the rockets in her lower back armor firing her down towards the middle of the group of noise. Not hesitating even for a moment, _Gungnir_ 's wielder punched the street below, releasing a shockwave of raw power in all directions, wiping the group of noise out entirely and causing a smoke cloud to rise into the sky in the process. Standing quickly as the smoke dispersed, the redhead watched as the Noise that were impacted crumbled, leaving her way clear to the Doctor. Her right arm pulled up and ready to punch at full power again, Hibiki began to speak, anger simmering within her voice. "You're through, you bastard. Hand over the staff and come quietly."

"I won't do that…" Ver growled out, fear eminent in his eyes at the ease with which the redhead had dispatched any noise that he had sent at her. 'Damn her…between her and the other two, they're always getting in my way…' he thought, raising the _Staff of Solomon_ once more and summoning another group of noise, even as he backed away. "Always, always, always, always…"

"More of this, Ver? I've had enough. I'm ending this right now, and you're not getting away!" Hibiki cried out, crouching low and raising her fist once more, her right gauntlet crackling with a brilliant orange lightning. After what seemed like an eternity to Ver, she sprang forwards, the rocket engine in her fully activated gauntlet igniting and pushing the redhead forwards like a missile. Within mere seconds, any noise that was unfortunate enough to be in the redhead's way was obliterated, with others nearby not escaping either. But as the redhead closed in, she found her fist's path interrupted by a disc that appeared in her way. "A shield? No, that's not what this is…" the _Gungnir_ wielder spoke, eyes widening briefly in surprise before she realized just who had interfered.

"I see you figured it out…it's not a shield, it's a saw," Shirabe said, straining against the redhead's fist even though she was being supported. "My _Shul Shagana_ is far more versatile than its appearance would lead you to believe, Tachibana-san. But you would know that, wouldn't you?" the smaller girl said, even as she struggled to hold the older girl's attack back.

"Even with your Saw being able to be a shield and the two of us at full power, we're still not having much luck holding her back Shirabe-chan," Kirika said, both arms supporting the _Shul Shagana_ wielder as they both struggled against the force of the older Symphogear wielder. "We can't hold her back much longer!"

"Gomen, Kiri-chan…the heels on _Shul Shagana_ aren't the best in the world for this type of thing," Shirabe said, as an idea sprang to mind. Nodding at the blonde behind her, the twin-ponytailed girl manipulated the angle of her saw which was blocking the _Gungnir_ wielder's attack, before leaping to her left, allowing Ver, Kirika, and herself to avoid the punch as the redhead flew by. Quickly deactivating her gauntlet in mid-air, Hibiki turned around, before skidding to a stop further down the road. Looking up, the redhead frowned before beginning to speak.

"Shirabe, Kirika…are you two really going to defend this bastard? It was HIS pet the Nephilim that directly led to Serena's death! How can you possibly protect him? Tell me!" Hibiki called out, frustration evident in her voice at the sudden turn of events. 'Damnit…I don't understand them! How can they possibly protect him after what his pet was responsible for? It doesn't make sense!' she thought, eyes narrowing in determination as she awaited the younger duo's reply. The reply wasn't immediate however, as Shirabe and Kirika both hesitated, something that didn't go unnoticed by the older girl.

"Tachibana-san, while I understand your anger at what Ver has done, and if I was in your shoes I'd feel the same way, I still can't let you capture him. We still have a need of him, and while I don't necessarily agree with his actions, I can't allow you to capture the doctor. Not when mom needs him for her to get better," Shirabe said, standing in a defensive guard in front of the Doctor, who smirked at these remarks.

"Ah…So you came here to rescue me for your dear mother? Well isn't that nice of the two of you? I take it that she's had another relapse?" Ver asked, a semi-concerned tone in his voice. His thoughts were completely different however. 'This is the break I need. With Tachibana being occupied by these two, I can go after the red brat and her schoolgirl friend…although, from the looks of it, they aren't getting along too well right now. Maybe I can use this to my advantage…' he thought, struggling to suppress the evil grin that he had inside as he turned to focus on Miku and Chris.

"Yeah…Mom had a relapse last night, and while we have her stabilized, we can't treat her. You're the only one who can help her, Doctor, so we have to get you out of here," Kirika said, her grip on _Igalima_ 's scythe tightening as she spoke. 'Hibiki-san's so strong…and while I don't like what this guy has been doing, we need him. But can we really beat Hibiki-san without Maria? I don't know, but we have to at least TRY to hold her off until the stealth airplane gets here…' the blonde thought, as she stepped forwards, preparing to join in battle.

'Their body language…Kirika, Shirabe, why are you hesitating? What changed? What do you mean that you don't have any other choice because of how Nastassja is? What's happened to her?' Hibiki thought, her eyes noting how the younger girls were acting. 'I can't hold back though. This is our best chance to capture that bastard, and if I have to go through the two of you to do it, then so be it!' she finished, as she slid into a ready stance while she awaited the younger duo to make the first move. Moments later, the younger duo sprang forwards, blurs of pink and green rushing forwards to meet the older redhead in battle. Their fight had finally begun.

-SotHR-

'Damnit…I can't just let Hibiki fight them on her own…but, at the same time I can't just leave Miku and the others here,' Chris thought as she took aim at another group of Noise that tried to approach her. Eyes narrowed, the snow-haired girl open fire, quickly decimating the enemy group before they could approach. Taking a moment to look over her shoulder at the clearly angry Miku, Chris felt her heart ache. 'I didn't mean for it to happen like this…I was going to tell Miku about Hibiki and I being together after I got home tonight. But for her to find out like this…damnit, we both screwed up, and Miku's heart is paying the price…'

Returning her focus out in front of her, the _Ichaival_ wielder frowned in determination. 'With Hibiki tied up in combat against those two, I have to find some way to help her. But how? Hibiki and I…we have each other's backs now. I swore to myself that I would protect her, just like she would me…but she also asked me to protect Miku. She's trusting me with this…what do I do?' As she watched the ongoing battle unfolding behind Doctor Ver, Chris' focus was drawn away from it by her roommate's voice.

"Damnit Chris, stop ducking the question! Hibiki was my best friend, and you fucking KNEW that I loved her! So then WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?" Miku asked, a clearly accusatory tone having entered into her voice alongside the rage she was feeling. The words that she had spoken had caused even her friends to be caught off guard; all 3 of them stood there, looks of shock written all over their faces as they listened to the green-haired girl's anger.

"Miku…I…" Chris began, quickly looking back towards where Hibiki was fighting as Ver summoned another big wave of Noise to send at the snow-haired girl. Raising her Gatlings towards the noise once more and opening fire, she continued to speak. "Miku, listen to me for a minute, will you? I care too much about you as a friend to EVER take Hibiki from you, you should know that!" Leaping backwards to create more space between herself and the oncoming Noise, Chris called forth a rack of missiles on each side from her waist armor. "I can't help it though. I can't help what my heart feels, I can't help what I feel. Damnit Miku, I've fallen in love with Hibiki, and I truly care about her. Just try to understand that!" she said, her words stunning the forest green-haired girl before launching her mini-missiles towards the onrushing tide of Noise, destroying most but not all. 'Shit…I missed some…no time to counterattack right now…Damnit…'

Just then the sound of a high-pitched whine tore through the air, causing Chris to visibly sigh in relief while simultaneously causing Miku to snap out of her silence. Racing from around the nearby corner, a blue racing motorcycle appeared as its rider began to sing.

- _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron_ …-

An azure glow surrounded the bluenette as she transformed, before leaping from her bike as it crashed into a noise, destroying it along with itself. However, that wasn't what was on Tsubasa's mind, as she immediately focused in on her real target; the Noise that Chris had missed with her missiles.

"Back off! **One Thousand Tears**!" the bluenette called out, as a number of energy swords appeared around her, raining down to the ground and destroying the remaining noise that were summoned forth. Landing quietly, the bluenette stared out towards the crazed scientist as well as to the fight taking place beyond him. "Looks like I made it just in time. Miku-san, why haven't you gotten to a shelter yet?" Tsubasa asked, an inquisitive tone to her voice. 'Damnit…Is Hibiki really trying to take on both of them at once?' she thought, her eyes narrowed as she stood with an eye on the fight going on. 'Damnit…She's being reckless again. I know she and I had talked about letting us protect her…to let us watch her back just like she does ours…Hibiki, you have to stop doing this to yourself…'

"I know we're supposed to be in a shelter, Tsubasa-san…but I have to talk about something important with Chris, and it's something that NEEDS to be discussed. Chris, what about MY feelings? I hear what you're saying about your own, but don't I have a right to know as well? I thought I deserve that right, damnit!"

"Miku…it's like I said earlier, this isn't the best place to talk about this!" the snow-haired girl spoke, her eyes focusing on yet another group of noise summoned by the Doctor. "It really wasn't my place to say anyways. I just…I didn't want you to get hurt again. Not after what happened two years ago…" Chris' voice trailed off, her body language clearly showing that she wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. 'It's so hard to say this to Miku…I can't help but feel hurt by what's going on…but why? I love Hibiki…why does it hurt so much to try to tell Miku about this?'

-SotHR-

Hibiki, meanwhile, was encountering some trouble of her own. Shirabe and Kirika had kept her primarily on the defensive so far, the rhythm of their combination attacks keeping the older girl off balance. 'They've gotten a lot better since the last time we fought. Still, I can't keep wasting time with them, not with Miku still in danger along with Chris,' she thought as she ducked under a saw attack that had been aimed for where her head was at, only to step into an overhead scythe swing by the _Igalima_ wielder. Raising her left arm to deflect the scythe by its pole, she stepped forwards, landing an open-palm strike to Kirika's chest that sent her skidding back a few feet before dropping down and using a sweep kick to try to take out Shirabe's feet from under her. While it didn't work, it did get the twin-ponytailed girl to back off a bit, giving Hibiki some extra breathing room.

"You two…You've gotten a lot better since the last time you and I went two against one. Wasn't the last sparring session we had almost two years ago?" the _Gungnir_ wielder asked, sliding into a relaxed stance while her focused look never wavered. "We never got to finish that fight, did we?"

"No, we never did, did we?" Kirika said, one arm almost instinctively grabbing where the open palmed strike had landed. 'She's faster than she was then, too. Not only that, but if the way she's fighting is any indication, she's learned a lot more since then. Hibiki-san…you're definitely better than you were. Too bad that Shirabe and I have to fight you like this…' the blonde thought, grabbing her scythe with both hands and preparing her next move.

"While we didn't get to finish that fight, that doesn't mean that we didn't continue to push ourselves. I won't let you capture the doctor, not when we still need him," Shirabe said, nodding in agreement as she fired up her saws once more. 'Tachibana-san…if what you said earlier is true, that the Nephilim was what killed Serena…then it goes against everything that I've convinced myself of. Was I really in the wrong about you this whole time?' _Shul Shagana_ 's wielder thought, as she prepared to begin their assault once more.

"You two…Even though I'm sure you have your reasons, the fact remains that you're in my way right now. I won't hold back. And if putting an end to things with Ver means having to go through you in order to do so, then that's just what I'll do. I won't let you stop me from putting an end to that bastard's game," Hibiki said, before springing forwards, leading with an overhead axe kick downwards towards Kirika's head which the scythe wielder blocked with the shaft of her scythe. Not to be denied so easily, the redhead quickly twisted herself over in midair, her skirt's armor firing to add extra speed to the mid-air spin kick she followed up with, causing Kirika to roll to the side to avoid the kick. Landing on her feet, the redhead leaned backwards, deftly avoiding the saw blade sweeping over her once more.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Hibiki said, quickly launching a punch towards Shirabe's midsection which was dodged. Before she could follow up with another attack however, the redhead was forced to perform a back handspring as a pair of spinning scythe blades from Kirika's **Kill Juliet** attack came flying in, giving Shirabe additional space.

"You think that we'll just let you take the doctor away? We can't just do that, Hibiki-san!" Kirika called, before charging in close to the redhead, her scythe swinging in diagonally towards her midsection. Hibiki said nothing however, before stepping in closer to the blonde and launching a trio of brutal punches straight to Kirika's midsection, sending her flying backwards towards a nearby storefront and into the nearby wall, knocking the wind out of the younger girl. Before she could make a move to try to get back towards the location of her girlfriend and former roommate though, a barrage of magenta discs flew in, causing Hibiki to leap to her left, avoiding the discs. Before she knew it, another saw disc came flying towards her head. 'Shit, no time to dodge…' she thought as she landed, spinning into a counter kick that deflected the saw blade back to its source, who re-attached it to her Symphogear.

"Damn…almost had her…" Shirabe said, a scowl coming across her face as she spoke. "Still, at least I bought us some time…Kiri-chan, are you okay?"

"Ugh…man, that hurt. Her speed and power…it's like it's on a whole other level now. Where's mom and our ride at, anyways? We can't keep holding Hibiki-san off forever, you know."

"Yeah…we may have to be ready to get an alternate route, Kiri-chan. But for now, we have to do the best we can." Shirabe said, a small scowl coming across her face. 'Tachibana-san…if Ver really was responsible for what happened to Serena, even indirectly…and with how he attacked that snow-haired girl you seem attached to...I can't blame you for being absolutely furious at him. I couldn't have been wrong about you, could I?' she thought, before returning her focus to the fight in front of her, the silent redhead glaring right at the younger duo before beginning to speak.

"I'm sorry for what I have to do, Kirika, Shirabe. I'm sorry that I have to end this fight now," Hibiki said, sliding into a more aggressive stance than she had been previously. "I can't let you stop me from putting an end to Ver's sick little game any longer."

"Tachibana-san…I already told you, as much as I disagree with his actions, I can't allow you to capture the doctor. And you're right: This fight is about to start coming to an end, one way or the other." Shirabe said, Kirika nodding alongside of her as they also prepared to attack. The stakes were now effectively raised.

-SotHR-

To say that Tsubasa was not in a good mood was an understatement. The day had been a long one with the media interviews for the launch of HIbiki's first single, and now she found herself here next to the aforementioned redhead's girlfriend and former roommate. It wasn't necessarily the best occasion however. 'Damnit…Ver keeps summoning more Noise, and we'll never get through to provide back up for Hibiki at this rate. This can't be my limit…I can't be this dull of a blade, can I?' the bluenette thought as she unleashed another azure wave of energy, obliterating more noise. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts out of her mind, she refocused in, landing into a handstand as her ankle armor revealed its blades, allowing her to perform her **Reverse Rasetsu** , obliterating another group of Noise.

"That's another group down…who's next?" _Ame no Habakiri_ 's wielder said, eyes darting around the street. As she saw Ver moving to summon another round of Noise while backing towards where Hibiki was fighting Shirabe and Kirika, the voice of Kohinata Miku pulled her attention away from what Ver was doing.

"Chris, stop lying to me. You and I both know that I'm strong enough to handle something like this. Damnit, you're such a god damn liar right now! This is the second god damn time today!" the green-haired girl spoke, anger and heartbreak echoing within her voice as she spoke. The words clearly had the intended effect however, as the snow-haired _Ichaival_ wielder's eyes widened in shock. "It's the second time today that I've had my heart stepped on because of both you _and_ Hibiki!"

"Miku, I…" was all Chris could get out before the green-haired girl cut her off.

"I saw you two this morning. I saw you when she brought you back to Lydian this morning, when you were on the steps out in front of our dorm. I saw you two kissing on the damn steps! And now there's this. Chris…Damnit, I didn't just love her, you know that?"

Both Tsubasa and Chris' eyes widened at the words, as well as what they could mean. 'No…Miku, I didn't know…' Chris thought, her heart pounding at what Miku could mean as she finished off the group of Noise she had been fighting. 'Why didn't you tell me, Miku?'

"Damnit Chris…I was falling for you. Those feelings were part of what helped me to get better over the past year. And now to see you with Hibiki…of all the people, why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be Hibiki?"

Chris felt her heart clench inside of her at those words. 'Miku…how didn't I see it…' the _Ichaival_ wielder thought, as her eyes looked away from the green-haired girl in front of her. Even as she returned her Gatlings to their normal crossbow forms, the meaning of her roommate's words was bouncing in her head.

"Miku, I'm sorry. I…" she began to say, before a resounding slap echoed throughout the area.

"BULLSHIT! Chris, don't I deserve to be happy too? Answer me," Miku said, her hand returning to her side from where she had slapped her roommate. "Answer me, damnit!"

"You're right, Miku. You do deserve to be happy too," Chris began, her voice low as she continued to look away from her roommate, this time looking towards where her girlfriend was resuming her fight against the _Shul Shagana_ and _Igalima_ wielders, as well as towards another group of Noise. "But, while you deserve to be happy, don't I as well? Miku, please, you have to understand that I love Hibiki, and that I can't just deny what I feel. You of all people should know that," Chris said, a small plea coming into her voice as she spoke, causing Miku to delay her response.

'Damnit…she's right; if anyone would know that, it'd be me. But still…Hibiki was mine first…even though I never actually got around to asking her…' the green-haired girl thought, her hands clenched to her sides as she thought. Nearby, both her roommate and Tsubasa continued to fight the waves of noise that Doctor Ver continued to throw at them. 'I feel so powerless…I can't offer her the same things that Chris can…but yet at the same time, I loved her first. That has to count for something, doesn't it?' Miku continued to think as the sounds of battle echoed around her, before an urgent yell shook her out of her thoughts.

"Miku-san, you have to get moving!" Tsubasa called out, stepping in front of the younger girl and slicing another noise in half. "Leave these to us and get your friends out of here. Do you really think that either Hibiki or Chris would want you getting hurt? Let us be the sentinels here, and you can catch up with her later, Miku-san," the older girl said, looking over her shoulder to try to encourage the green-haired girl as she sliced through another noise. Nearby, Chris leapt backwards, away from the latest group of noise that she had finished destroying.

"Miku, please listen. I'm sorry we hurt you. But please, try to understand that Hibiki makes me happy, as if I can do anything when-" the snow-haired girl began, before a second resounding slap was heard. Reaching up to her face in response, Chris could feel her right cheek burning, a hand-shaped mark standing out on her face. Before she could respond, Miku began to speak.

"I don't want to hear it, Chris. I don't even want to see you right now. Just…just give me some space, okay?" the schoolgirl said, trying her hardest to constrain the anger she was feeling. Before she could continue to speak however, another large wave of Noise appeared, one even bigger than any previous wave before. Raising the katana she had summoned forth into a ready position, Tsubasa began to speak.

"Chris, we have to get through this, before Ver gets away. This might be the last chance we get to end his game, whatever it is," _Ame no Habakiri_ 's wielder spoke, as the noise seemed to prepare to charge forwards. Besides her, _Ichaival_ 's wielder nodded, before raising her guns towards the crowd ahead of them. Internally however, Chris was torn by what Miku had said. 'Hibiki…do I really deserve you? Am I really a horrible person for breaking Miku's heart twice? Do I really deserve to be happy?'

-SotHR-

Tsukuyomi Shirabe was starting to get tired, and she was sure that her partner Akatsuki Kirika was feeling the same way. 'We've given it everything we can think of, and HIbiki-san's still that much stronger,' the _Shul Shagana_ wielder thought as she ducked out of the way of a punch aimed right at her head. Thinking quickly and darting backwards, the younger girl opened fire, launching numerous discs out of her Symphogear directly at her older opponent. 'I've gotta provide Kiri-chan the opening she needs…if we're gonna get away, we have to do something, but at least we've led Hibiki-san away from the Doctor…' she thought, continuing to fire discs rapidly at the _Gungnir_ wielder, who continued to try to bat the discs in different directions, deflecting the majority of them while taking some hits, the discs that got through impacting the redhead's face and arms.

"Shirabe, get out of my way already! You know what the doctor's done, and what his little pet has done! We'll find a way to help Nastassja-san, I promise!" The redhead cried out, even as she continued to deflect the shower of discs being launched at her by the _Shul Shagana_ wielder. When the younger girl shook her head, the redhead frowned, before batting another pair of discs out of the way. 'Damnit…they're just leading me further and further away from that bastard Ver and from Chris and Miku…' she thought, before racing forwards towards the younger girl.

"Shirabe, move!" Kirika cried out, leaping out of an alleyway nearby, a pair of scythes held in her hands as she raced towards the _Gungnir_ wielder. " **Twin Cutter Cinderella**!" she called out, swinging both scythe blades in opposite directions diagonally at the older girl, who seemed caught off guard by the attack. 'Shit...Gotta think fast,' HIbiki thought, before an idea popped into her head as she turned towards the onrushing blonde.

Stepping towards the blades, HIbiki slid just inside the reach of the scythes before grabbing the weapons by their shafts. As the younger blonde's eyes widened in surprise, she seemed to throw the weapons to the side, before stepping closer still and side kicking the blonde towards the twin-tailed girl, sending Kirika rolling towards her friend.

"Kiri-chan! You okay?" Shirabe said, rushing over to the _Igalima_ wielder's side as she tried to scramble to her feet as she dismissed her second scythe. Shaking her head and grabbing her side where the kick had landed, the blonde began to speak.

"Damn…I thought I had her that time. She caught me off guard there, Shirabe-chan. Sorry," Kirika said, eyes narrowing as she spoke. Besides her, the younger girl nodded in agreement before letting the blonde stand on her own. 'There's still just such a gap between Hibiki-san and the two of us…damn, what can we do?' Shirabe thought, eyes narrowing as a familiar voice made its presence known from right behind where she was standing.

"Well well…looks like you two will need my help dealing with Tachibana-san after all, won't you?" Doctor Ver's voice asked, the aforementioned redhead's eyes narrowing in barely disguised anger at his presence. "After all…if we're going to escape, all three of us, and help your mother, then you need to defeat Tachibana," he said, a vicious smirk on his face. "And I happen to have just the thing that will allow you to do so. You've worked so hard to protect me, so here's a present for the both of you." he finished, before raising his arms, a syringe filled with a green liquid in each hand. Allowing a smirk to emerge on his face, the doctor then proceeded to pull the trigger on each device, their nozzles aimed directly at Kirika and Shirabe's necks.

"AGGH!" Shirabe cried out, nearly collapsing to her knees as she felt the entrance of another dose of LINKER enter into her body. 'Damnit…what is he trying to have me do…' she thought, feeling the drug race through her veins as she continued to stand. And as the younger duo struggled to remain standing, Ver stood behind them, an evil grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kirika asked, her hand covering the area on her neck where she was injected. "We still had plenty of time before our LINKER needed renewing," she continued, Shirabe nodding in complete agreement beside her. Unfortunately, the doctor interrupted before she could say anything further.

"And that's why I'm using it now, you two. The only way that you'll be able to defeat that bitch is tor you to fight her with more power than you currently have. And the first step to increase your power is to increase your compatibility values with your Symphogears. Your sync with them, if you understand what I'm saying."

"But that would mean that the stress from the overdose…" Shirabe trailed off, closing her eyes in sadness at the consequences of the Doctor's actions. Beside her, the blonde _Igalima_ wielder spoke up once more, rage entering her voice.

"And why the HELL would we do that to help you? We may need you to help out mother, but why should we just sacrifice ourselves for you?"

"You will because you have no other choice! The only way for your mother to be cured of her disease is for ME to treat her, and no one else! You NEED my help, whether you want to admit it or not!" Ver continued, his eyes wide with madness. "With her condition having worsened, you have no other choice BUT to help me escape! It's my skills as a biochemist that have kept her alive, nothing else! So you have to help me escape!" he finished, before a chilling laugh erupted from his lungs, the two young Symphogear wielders glowering at the doctor in disgust. Hibiki finally spoke up, her voice barely hiding the rage she was feeling inside of her.

"Ver, you bastard," the _Gungnir_ wielder began, her body shaking with anger as she spoke, eyes narrowed in nothing other than hatred at what the doctor had done. "While Kirika, Shirabe, and I haven't gotten along very well recently, I still won't let you get away with this! And it's also just as I said before. You are NOT getting away, not today!" she spat out, venom in her words. At this, the doctor spoke up, his face contorted into a cruel smile.

"Now now…don't be so hasty, Tachibana-san. After all, who said that these two will let you keep me from escaping? Now, Shirabe, Kirika, why not use the power that I've been so gracious to give you to go beyond your limits to save me? Your mother isn't getting any better the longer this takes, after all," Ver said, his arm pointing directly at the redhead, who reflexively slid into a defensive stance.

"Kiri-chan…We have to do it. We said that we'd bring the doctor back to help mom; we can't just back down now, can we?" Shirabe asked, a grim determination entering her features as she spoke. 'Maria…please forgive us...' she thought, as she looked at the blonde next to her, whose eyes showed doubt at the idea.

"Our zesshou? Shirabe-chan, are you sure?" Kirika asked, her eyes showing concern for her shorter friend, who nodded in confirmation. At those words, the doctor nodded, a cruel smile written on his face as he began to speak.

"Yes…sing, girls. Sing your zesshou. After all, clinical trials have proven that with a higher rate of synchronization with a Symphogear, the lesser the amount of backlash from the use of the zesshou! So sing, girls. Sing and remove that obstacle from my sight!"

At those words, Hibiki scowled, the anger written all over her face. 'But he's failing to mention that the backlash from even doing so once while on LINKER will probably kill them…Damn you, you son of a bitch. You're basically ordering Shirabe and Kirika to die!' she thought, her mind racing as pictures of what had happened to Amou Kanade after using a Zesshou sprang into her head. 'Kanade-san was on LINKER too…it's because of that that she died after using her Zesshou…'

"Damnit. I guess we have no choice!" Kirika cried out, desperation entering her eyes as she spoke. It looked like things were finally coming to a head.

-SotHR-

"When are these things going to just stop showing up already?" Chris cried out, shooting down another pair of noise with her crossbows, wiping out the last of the group she had been fighting. While she outwardly was complaining about the number of Noise that Ver had summoned forth to face her and Tsubasa, it did serve one big purpose, a distraction that was slowly coming to an end as the number of enemies shrank around her. 'Damnit…today started off as one of the best days of my life, and now it's gone to hell…' the snow-haired girl thought as she looked around her for her next targets. Finding almost none around her and the ones remaining being warded off by her bluenette counterpart, Chris began to look in the direction Hibiki had been fighting. 'Hibiki…where'd they go? Did you go after them? Don't be stupid and get yourself hurt. Please, don't be reckless. Even if I don't deserve you...it would kill me to see you get hurt again.'

A battle cry from her teammate caught Chris's attention, as Tsubasa cut down the last of the noise that had been summoned forth, her blade shimmering as the older girl shook off the ashes of the Noise she had destroyed. Looking over in the direction of the snow-haired girl as well as taking a quick glance at where Miku stood nearby, the bluenette sighed, a look of concern written on her face. 'Miku, Chris…this is all my fault for not getting Hibiki to speak up about things sooner to Miku. I should have had her do so. Some protector I am. I'm not even a sharp enough blade to stop something like this from happening…' she thought, collapsing the katana she used and putting it back into storage before speaking.

"Miku, please listen. I know you're hurting, okay? But please don't take it out on Chris. You both deserve the chance to be happy," Tsubasa said, looking towards the direction the noise had come from. "I should have had Hibiki say something sooner. I've failed to protect Miku-san's emotions…and that's my fault."

"No, Tsubasa-san…it's not your fault," Miku said, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke, her eyes locked onto the _Ichaival_ wielder's position as she continued to look into the distance. "I shouldn't have ever trusted Chris with my feelings for Hibiki," The green-haired girl said, her eyes glaring at the snow-haired girl, before turning to take her leave. "Just tell Chris that I want the room to myself for a little while, okay?" she said, before heading towards where her friends were waiting nearby.

-SotHR-

Hibiki's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way to get to Ver. 'Damnit…even if I get past Kirika and Shirabe, I still have to worry about doing so before they sing their Zesshou. I won't allow them to just throw their lives away like this. Ver, you son of a bitch…you'll pay for this one. Interrupting my date with Chris…then attacking Miku…now making Shirabe and Kirika basically commit suicide? It's unforgivable…' she thought, before the joint voices of the younger Symphogear users shook her from her thoughts.

 _-Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el Balal zizzl._

 _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl.-_

"Ver, you know as well as I do that a Zesshou while using LINKER will likely kill them! Are you really going to order them to their deaths?" Hibiki called out, her voice barely audible over the sounds of the song from the younger duo. Behind them, Ver stood, a psychotic grin emerging onto his face as he began to speak in reply.

"Yes…A double Zesshou, from the goddess Zababa! That is the only way for me to escape! And as long as I have this, I'll be able to keep moving the plan forwards, regardless of what happens here today!" the mad scientist responded as he began to pet the well-wrapped object in his left hand once more. Suddenly the singing stopped, as a wave of power erupted from Shirabe and Kirika, knocking both Hibiki and Ver backwards.

'I'm sorry, Hibiki-san, for what's about to happen…The _Shul Shagana_ 's zesshou is an infinite series of strikes from a spinning wheel. Even if I can't slice you into pieces, as long as I can keep you from moving any further…' Shirabe thought, her Symphogear undergoing a massive transformation to enable her to utilize her zesshou most effectively as she glowed with a bright pink aura. Besides her, Kirika continued her thoughts.

'If Hibiki-san isn't able to move to get away, then the _Igalima_ 's zesshou will cut her soul in half with a single strike. It's absolute death for the victim…I'm sorry, Hibiki-san…I don't want to kill you, but I don't have any choice. Not if I want to save mom.' The blonde thought as she spun her scythe before it transformed as well, growing bigger and changing shape.

While this was going on however, the older redhead had come to her own conclusion. 'I can't let them use their zesshou…if I do, then Maria wouldn't have any younger family left. But if I stop them from finishing, then the doctor is going to get away…damnit Ver, you son of a bitch. Your actions have put me into an impossible situation…' Hibiki thought, as her mind finally came to one possible solution. A sad smile emerging onto her face, the _Gungnir_ wielder continued to think. 'I have no other choice…I know that Chris and Tsubasa both told me not to do anything reckless, but if I don't do this, then Kirika and Shirabe WILL die. I won't allow that to happen. I can't do that to Maria, not after just having repaired that friendship…I have no choice. I have to try the S2CA Triburst without Chris or Tsubasa. It's the only option I have right now,' she thought, before standing straight up and releasing the breath she had held in. Taking a moment to gather herself, she began to sing as well.

 _-Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el Balal zizzl.-_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge**_

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Kazanari Genjurou said, his words booming out over the anxious din of the bridge as Hibiki began her Zesshou. He had been watching her fight with the younger Symphogear users very closely and had not said anything, as she had been handling the situation well on her own. Now, however, the situation had changed. "Get Hibiki on the line, NOW!"

"Right away, Sir," Tomosato Aoi said, her fingers dancing across the keyboard in front of her rapidly as she spoke. Within moments, the feed to the _Gungnir_ wielder's earpiece had been activated, along with those of both Chris and Tsubasa. "You have the floor, Commander."

"Damnit Hibiki, what the hell are you doing? I thought we told you to not do anything reckless," Genjurou spoke, his voice showing clear concern as he spoke. On his screen, he could see the energy and stress levels on the younger redhead's body rising, even as she hadn't truly begun the process in full.

"Sensei, I'm sorry, but I won't let any of my precious people get hurt. And while we may not get along like we once did, Shirabe and Kirika are still precious people to me. I can't let them just throw their lives away like this," Hibiki's voice echoed back in response, clearly feeling the strain slightly as she spoke. "Ver…that bastard, he'll pay for this, I swear."

"If you aren't careful, then your body is going to tear itself apart from this, Hibiki. Are you sure that you're willing to accept that responsibility?" Genjurou asked, his voice echoing the concern that he knew was writing itself on the faces of both Chris and Tsubasa as he spoke.

"I know the risks. Just trust me on this; it'll be fine, just fine," the redhead replied, before the feed from her earpiece cut off suddenly.

"Damnit…Tsubasa, Chris. Get to where she is, and do it NOW!" Genjurou said, before ending communications. In his mind however, he knew that the _Gungnir_ wielder's mind was made up. 'Hibiki…just don't die on us, not after having been gone for so long. I don't want to think about how Chris, Tsubasa, and Miku would handle it if you did.'

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, Near Restaurant 'Flower'**_

While Hibiki had been having her conversation with Genjurou, the younger duo she was up against had been watching her closely, even as they could slowly feel their increased power slipping away from them. And both girls looked on with confusion and surprise on their faces.

"What's going on? Why aren't our energy levels aren't rising enough to activate our Zesshou?" Shirabe asked, the energy fading from her as quickly as it had emerged while transforming her Symphogear back to its normal state. Nearby, Kirika had a similar reaction.

"Huh? The pressure's gone? But why? Is she stealing the energy?" she asked, her scythe transforming back to its normal state. It didn't take long for her to notice the reason standing nearby. 'What the…Hibiki-san…why? Why did you stop us?'

Hibiki was glowing a brilliant orange, her eyes determined as she finished singing her own Zesshou. 'Here goes nothing…Chris, Tsubasa, Miku, I'm sorry…' she thought, before beginning to speak.

"Set Harmonics!" the _Gungnir_ wielder called out, before drawing in the energy from the younger girls' zesshous towards herself and immediately crying out in pain. 'Damnit…it's so much worse than last time…I can feel my body almost trying to tear itself apart…' she thought, agonizing screams breaking free from her throat as she continued to draw the energy in towards herself.

"Damn you, Tachibana Hibiki…" Ver whispered, his words low enough that he couldn't be heard by the younger duo. "I was this close to getting rid of all three of you at once. Looks like I'll have to find another plan. Still, even if it just takes you out, even by your own hands, I can consider it somewhat of a success…"

Shirabe was concerned at the screams of pain coming from the older girl in front of her while she continued to try to channel all of the energy from both Kirika's Zesshou as well as her own. 'Hibiki-san…Why are you doing this for us? Why are you trying to save us?' she thought, as the redhead in front of the younger duo struggled to maintain her footing.

"I won't let you…I won't let you use your zesshou. I won't let you die!" HIbiki spoke, her voice strained from drawing in the energy, as well as from the pain she felt herself in. 'It's ready…' she thought, as her armor opened up slightly, exposing glowing orange segments. Bringing her gauntlets together to form the weapon she had used to destroy the regenerating noise at the Queens of Music Concert, the redhead swung her arm upwards and pointed the newly-formed claw at the sky as the golden claws released from their position. 'Chris…Miku…I'm sorry…' she thought, before the energy within her Symphogear armor unleashed itself in a violent storm of rainbow-colored energy which raced towards the blue sky above.

"If we're going to go, then now's the time," Kirika said, her eyes showing concern as she tried to look away from the bright light. "There's no doubt that the other two wielders can see that light and are going to be coming to it. If we don't leave now, then we won't be able to get away!"

"Tch…fine. Let them come and find their friend. She won't be so lucky next time." Ver said, as the trio proceeded to evacuate the area. As they left however, Shirabe and Kirika both looked back at the redhead who was the source of the giant tornado of light, a look of gratitude on their faces. They knew, both of them, that they had been fortunate to escape with their lives.

-SotHR-

"HIbiki, you IDIOT! We told you not to do anything reckless," Chris shouted out after the audio feed to her earpiece ended, worry within her voice for her girlfriend's safety. Head turned in the direction she had seen the fight heading towards, she made a decision. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going after her, Tsubasa-san; I won't let her just sacrifice herself." Besides her, the bluenette nodded, before speaking up once more.

"While I agree with you, where did she go? It's not like we have a specific direction to go towards. Chris…I know you're concerned about Hibiki; it's written all over your face. But if we don't know where she is, we could end up on a wild goose chase," Tsubasa said, placing a calming hand on the _Ichaival_ wielder's shoulder in an attempt to calm the shorter girl down. The snow-haired girl turned towards the taller girl, a sad smile on her face.

"Maybe, but it's better than doing nothing. I know you're feeling the same way inside, Tsubasa. I won't let Hibiki handle this alone. I care too much to do that. I won't lose her." Chris said, before turning to begin to run. Before she could even go ten steps however, a prismatic vortex of energy shot up above the top of the buildings, filling the sky. 'There…Hibiki…hold on!' Chris thought, before taking off in what she thought was the direction she needed to go, Tsubasa right behind. And as the duo ran towards the storm of light, one train of thought raced through Chris' mind: 'Hibiki…even if I don't deserve your feelings, I won't let go. Please be okay…I love you, so please don't get yourself killed…'

-SotHR-

Miku's friends gasped in surprise at the sight of the giant storm of rainbow-colored energy rising into the sky. And while the trio's reaction was predictable, to Miku, there could only be one thing it could be. 'No…that's gotta be Hibiki…I can't lose her, not again!' Throwing her schoolbag towards Terashima Shiori for her to catch, she turned towards the light and started running.

"Miku, wait, where are you going? It's dangerous that way!" Yumi called out from behind her, causing the green-haired girl to stop and turn. Looking at her trio of friends with a sad smile on her face, the schoolgirl began to speak.

"Hibiki's there. I don't know how I know it, but I just have this feeling that she is, and I won't let her leave me again. Not when I just found her!" She cried back, before rushing off towards the storm of light. And while her friends thought about chasing after her, they all knew that this was something that the green-haired girl had to take care of on her own.

"Hina-san…she's in pain over the fact that Chris kept it a secret. But it takes two to do so, so Hibiki-san must have done so too, right? I guess it's true: you never forget your first love," Shiori said, her voice quiet, causing both Kuriyo and Yumi to nod. "Still, it's dangerous to go that way. I hope that she knows what she's doing…"

-SotHR-

Pain wracked throughout Hibiki's body as she continued to release the energy that she had taken in via the use of her Zesshou. Still, the redhead refused to stop releasing it. 'I can't stop now…otherwise the energy left over could make it worse…' she thought, feeling the ground shatter beneath her feet and forming a crater around her in the street. While the plan had seemed so simple at first, she had known that it would be a risky one. 'I know the risks. If I use the S2CA Triburst on my own…if I don't release all the energy of Kirika and Shirabe's Zesshous, the leftover energy could tear me apart,' she thought, another pained scream erupting from her vocal cords as she could feel the energy finally running out. 'I didn't expect it to be this much though…damn you, Ver…next time I see you, you won't get away…'

Before too much longer however, the energy ran out, with the cataclysmic release of energy having done a number to the area surrounding the redhead. Lowering her arm and separating her gauntlets back into their normal state, Hibiki fell to her knees at the center of the smoldering crater, her legs giving out from the stress she had put herself under.

"Can't move…everything hurts…" she whispered to herself, barely managing to keep herself awake. 'At least I was able to keep Shirabe and Kirika from killing themselves...and I was able to protect everyone else too…' she thought, her Symphogear armor fading and returning to her relic necklace before an incoming voice caused her to smile softly before she fell forwards, the world darkening around her as she blacked out.

-SotHR-

As Miku ran towards the area she thought the tornado of light had come from, she couldn't help but notice the damage done to the area. But even that couldn't take her mind off of who she was rushing towards. 'I won't let Hibiki leave…not again…' the green-haired girl thought, her mind racing with memories of their time together in the past. 'I won't let her leave me again…not when I'm only just now finally able to see her again…'

Stopping in the deserted intersection nearby where she had thought she had seen the energy vortex coming from, Miku looked around for any sort of sign or clue as to where to go next. 'That tornado…it vanished on my way over here…Still, I can't give up. Not when I'm this close,' she thought, her eyes searching the area. It wasn't her eyes that led her in what she hoped was the correct direction, however. Rather, it was the sound of something collapsing to the ground that got her attention. 'This part of the city…it's abandoned because of the damage from the last battle against Finé. There shouldn't be anyone here…unless…' the schoolgirl thought, her eyes widening in a panic.

"Hibiki...please be okay…" she whispered, before running towards where she thought the sound had come from. Mere moments later she arrived, just in time to see the girl she considered to be her first love collapse into the crater surrounding her. Rushing over to where her former roommate's body lay unconscious in the crater she herself had created, Miku smiled softly, even as tears filled her eyes at the start. "Hibiki…please, wake up…please…" she spoke, the emotions of the day catching up to her as tears returned to her eyes. Moments later however, a familiar voice entered the area, one that caused Miku to freeze, her thoughts torn between anger and relief as Both Chris and Tsubasa entered the area.

"Miku? What are you doing here? Didn't you…oh god…" the snow-haired girl began, her eyes widening at the sight of the unconscious redhead in the crater near Miku's feet. Dismissing her Symphogear armor back to its relic pendant, Chris ran over to her girlfriend's unconscious form, before picking her upper body up off the ground and cradling the redhead close to her chest. "No…Damnit Hibiki, you baka, we all told you not to do anything reckless! Tsubasa, get the medical team out here, now!" she cried out, the concern in her voice emphasizing the urgency of the situation and causing the trailing bluenette to nod as she also dismissed her Symphogear armor. Internally, she was a mess however. 'Damnit…please, Hibiki, wake up…I should have been here with her…some girlfriend I am…I don't deserve someone like her…it's my fault she's like this, that she had to push herself like this. If I would have just finished those noise that Ver summoned sooner…' she thought, her eyes clouding up frustration.

Tsubasa was no less effected by the sight of the unconscious Hibiki. After she finished speaking with her uncle and requesting that the medical team be dispatched, she looked on at the situation, anger overcoming her features. 'Damnit…some protective sword I am,' she thought while she fought to keep her expression neutral. 'Chris and I both told you to not be reckless, Hibiki. And yet, I still failed to be there to protect you from having to push yourself this hard. Is this the limit of myself as a blade? Am I really unable to protect those I care about? Damnit…' she thought, as she looked on at the sight of the snow-haired girl cradling the _Gungnir_ wielder in her arms, with Miku having collapsed to her knees in sadness at the redhead's state, the green-haired girl with streams of tears running down her face. They would stay this way until the medical team arrived, one common thought running through the trio's minds: 'Hibiki…hang on…'

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Near Tokyo Outskirts, Later That Day**_

"The numbers are stable, but I would have to advise against pushing yourself too hard, Nastassja-san. I must say though that for someone your age, you do have amazing endurance," Doctor Ver stated as he finished his examination, the sun slowly setting outside of the window behind him. Looking over at the older woman resting on the examination table, a small smile appeared on his face. "Or did you exhaust all of the mental energy that you had earlier?"

"I'm just glad that she's going to be alright now," Kirika said, standing next to the examination table along with Shirabe and Maria. Taking a second to nod, the older woman sat up slowly, before moving to try to get into her motorized chair. Ver put a stop to that, however.

"Moving around so soon, Nastassja-san? What's the rush? Everything seems to be under control for now. Just rest and try to regather your strength. We'll need all of it in the days to come," he said, before moving over to the door to the room. "I'm going to go get things set up for their checkups later on. Just follow my advice, will you?" he said, before leaving the room as the door shut behind him, a clearly disdainful glare on Maria's face as he left.

"Mom, get some rest, okay? We can handle things here, right Shirabe-chan?" Kirika asked, a quick nod coming from the twin-ponytailed girl standing next to her.

"Yeah. I'm relieved that you're going to be fine, mom. Just relax and try to get better." With those words, the younger duo proceeded to leave the room, leaving just the doctor and Maria to remain in the room to their thoughts. Silence enveloped the room briefly, as Maria pondered over what she had heard regarding the doctor's actions earlier that day.

'Doctor Ver…you bastard, for you to come here and act like you did nothing wrong…While I'm glad that mom seems to be stabilizing, the methods you used today were completely uncalled for. You ordered Kirika and Shirabe to die so that you could escape…You played with their lives, just like you did with Yukine-san's the other day,' she thought, her hands clenching into fists by her side as she struggled to keep her thoughts private from the older woman resting on the bed in front of her. 'If Hibiki wouldn't have shown up to protect that green-haired girl…her name was Miku, wasn't it? If she wouldn't have shown up to protect her, then she would have died too, which would have put blood on your hands and the rest of ours by default. Damn you...there's something that I'm missing here, something that's missing. What are you planning, Ver? What is your endgame? I can't allow you to reach that, no matter what…I won't allow you to get there. Serena wouldn't forgive me if I did. The path that you're trying to lead us down…I won't go along with your plans, not since you've shown no desire to keep Kirika and Shirabe safe. You're showing your true colors, Ver…My heart is screaming at me to stop you, but what's the best path for me to do so? Hibiki, Serena…what would each of you think I should do?' A small sigh from the other remaining occupant in the room shook Maria form her thoughts, as Nastassja began to speak.

"Maria, I take it that you've heard about today's events?" Nastassja said, her eyes locking onto the pinkette, earning a nod in response. At that, the older woman continued. "It's my own fault…we're lucky that Hibiki-san showed up today and stopped Kirika and Shirabe from fully using their zesshou, but she may have pushed herself a bit too far in doing so."

"What do you mean, mom? How could she have pushed herself too far?" Maria asked, a look of confusion entering her face at those words. Sighing briefly, Nastassja continued.

"She used her own zesshou in a way that was similar to what she did at the Queens of Music concert. By cancelling out Kirika and Shirabe's zesshous and taking in the destructive energy from each, she not only neutralized the added strain which would have killed the two of them from just using the zesshou, but she cancelled out the whole thing entirely," she said, causing Maria's eyes to widen at the implications. "However, doing so comes with a huge risk. Using her zesshou like she did at the Queens of Music concert, in full combination with those of Yukine-san and Kazanari-san, was a strain on her to begin with. The review of the footage showed that doing so put her under a massive amount of physical stress, an amount great enough to potentially cause her body to tear itself apart if she isn't careful." At those words, Maria pieced it together, her eyes wide open in concern.

"So in this case, because of the boost provided by the LINKER overdose to Shirabe and Kirika, the amount of destructive power she had to channel as well as the strain she had to endure were even greater?" the pinkette asked, her shoulders clearly starting to shake underneath the silver hoodie she was wearing.

"Right. And as such, the risk was much higher. I just hope that we didn't make an even bigger mistake today because of Ver's actions," the doctor said, causing Maria's anger to flare even further within her. "However, we're too close now to go back. Frontier is right around the corner; We can't afford any further delays. We don't have time left."

'Damnit…Mom, even despite what Ver's done, despite him clearly being willing to sacrifice any of us to get to Frontier, you're still willing to go through with this? I can't…I can't do this anymore. Serena wouldn't want this. She'd try to stop him. I have a bad feeling about what his true intentions are,' Maria thought, her mind slowly coming to a conclusion. 'I won't stand for this anymore. Even if it makes me your enemy, Mom…I won't sit here and continue to support this path that you're taking.' As she moved to the door, she turned and looked at the older woman laying in bed, a small smile coming onto her face to disguise the anger she was feeling.

"Mom, just get your rest, okay? I'll be back again later on," the _Black Gungnir_ wielder said, before leaving the room. And as the door closed behind her oldest daughter, Nastassja sighed, a saddened look emerging onto her face. 'It's my fault that their gentle souls have to fight. Maria, Shirabe, Kirika…even Serena…It's my fault if any of you use your Zesshou. I should have realized sooner that making these gentle souls play as terrorists would only cause them more pain and suffering as the impending disaster approaches,' Nastassja thought, her mind's eye flashing back to the day that Serena died to seal the Nephilim. 'It may be too late to redeem myself for the acts that I've committed in the name of these plans to stop the impending fall. I've come too far down this dark path. However, I have to at least try to help these girls, even if it's the last thing I do…' she thought, her mind starting to formulate an idea of what could be done.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary HQ, Observation Room Near Medbay, That Night**_

'Please let her be okay…I won't lose her again, not after having just gotten her back,' Miku thought as she sat in prayer within the dark room, her face wrought with concern while the glow from the image of a beach on the screen behind her illuminated the schoolgirl's face. While the doctors had been reassuring to Tsubasa, Chris, and Miku once they had gotten back to the submarine, there was still a sense of unease that had filled all three of them. And while Tsubasa had left earlier on in order to try to blow off some steam, it still left a cloud of silence over the two girls remaining in the room.

"Miku, I'm-" the snow-haired girl began, before Miku put up a hand in her direction, cutting her off entirely. 'Great…not only did I react too slowly to keep Hibiki from having to push herself this hard, but I've also made one of the few people on campus who I'm closest to angry. Some nice day I'm having…Hibiki, what do you see in me? What drew you to me?' Chris thought, her eyes downcast as she tried to process the day's events. 'I know that I love you…but do I really deserve you? Hibiki…please be alright. If my own mistakes led to you being hurt…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for that. I've already caused so much harm…' she thoughts, her eyes clenched shut in frustration. Before long however, footsteps entered the room, as a welcome voice to both girls began to speak.

"Here the two of you are. The doctors say that Hibiki-san will be fine. Our first aid attempts were successful; while she may need to take it easy for a little while after her little stunt today, she'll be fine soon enough. She's not allowed to get in combat for a week or so though," Ogawa Shinji stated as he entered the room, his words bringing a smile to both girls' faces. Standing up immediately, the green-haired school girl began to speak, the snow-haired girl nearby following in short order.

"Successful? Then HIbiki's going to be okay?" Miku asked, a relieved tone within her voice as she spoke.

"Yes. She'll be fine; she's resting for now. Do you want to see her now?" Shinji asked, his eyes locking briefly onto those of both Chris and her roommate. Nodding quickly, Chris stepped forwards, before the voice of her roommate cut her off.

"Chris…it hurts, you know? To see the two of you together," the schoolgirl began, causing the snow-haired _Ichaival_ wielder to turn around and look at her roommate. "I've been in love with HIbiki for years now. And because I didn't say anything about it to her before the _Kadingir_ incident, I thought I had lost my chance. Then you and I started to spend more time together, and I found myself doing the same for you. And now I find out that not only is HIbiki back, but that the two of you are seeing each other. It hurts, you know? It feels like my heart is being ripped out and torn in two," Miku said, her eyes ablaze. "It hurt me so badly this morning, when I saw the two of you in front of our dorm. I honestly wished that I could have been the one in her shoes then. And then I saw you two together today, and now I wish I was in either of your shoes from that moment. It's painful, Chris. It hurts so much!" Miku said, her words painting a clear picture of what she was feeling. "I shouldn't be jealous of either of you. I know that it's been tough, and that you deserve happiness. Still…don't I deserve the same thing?" she asked, her voice trailing off as Chris finally began to speak.

"Miku, you do deserve to be happy, you're right about that. And I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I just…my heart led me to Hibiki. I don't know why, but it did. I love her, Miku. And…it hurts me to have kept her being alive secret from you. I'm sorry for that. It just wasn't my place to say anything, you know?" she said, her voice quiet. Internally though, her thoughts were more complex. 'I really screwed up…I've hurt not just my roommate, but I've also hurt someone who was apparently falling for me. Hibiki…I don't know what you see in me. All I seem to be good for is causing pain to others…I try to show compassion, to be more open to people…I've been trying to do so since _Kadingir_ …but still, if all I do is cause pain, then do I really deserve you?' the _Ichaival_ wielder thought, her eyes downcast away from her roommate.

"Maybe it wasn't, but it still would have been nice of you to tell me," the green-haired girl spoke, her voice briefly displaying some of the venom she had shown earlier that day. "Chris, I'm sorry, but please just…just give me some space, okay? Right now I'm so torn between anger, jealousy, relief, and other emotions that if we were both in the dorm tonight, I don't know how I'd react. Just give me some time, okay? Now get going. I'm sure that Hibiki will want you there when she wakes up. You two are going out, aren't you?"

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Forest Near Tokyo, Same Night**_

Rain pattered against the windows of the plane as Maria leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed as Doctor Ver prepared to begin his presentation. 'I don't know what you're planning, Ver…but I can't just stand here and let it go on. Serena wouldn't do so…and my heart is screaming at me to stop you, whatever your plans are. I just have to figure out what,' she thought, as the doctor began his speech at the front of the room, the monitor on the console in front of him springing to life.

"Okay, let's get to the point of this meeting I've called tonight," Ver began, the monitor displaying the _Nephilim's Heart_ on screen as he began to speak. "Does anyone here know what this is?" Across from him, Kirika and Shirabe stood, their eyes locked onto the monitor in attention as Maria leaned against the wall by the entryway. Near the front of the room where Ver was speaking, Nastassja sat, her wheelchair angled towards the screen. It wouldn't take long for someone to speak up.

"That's the Nephilim's…" Shirabe began, only to be interrupted by Ver, who smirked as he nodded before speaking.

"Correct. It's the _Nephilim's Heart_. The awakened heart of the Nephilim, which I spent so much time and effort in recovering," he spoke, his smirk growing slightly as he continued. "I'm sure that you're aware by now, but by giving it the requisite number of relics, we were finally able to unleash the heart's full power," he said, his eyes taking on a sinister gleam. Maria, however, was not amused.

'Maybe we were, but you played with the lives of so many people in the process. Not to mention how you toyed with Yukine-san…What are you planning, Ver? This can't be all of it…' she thought, a frown emerging onto her face as she observed the discussion quietly. She would be shaken out of her thoughts by the doctor's voice continuing his speech about his plans.

"With this heart along with what you acquired all that time ago, we can finally revive Frontier, and prevent the coming disaster," the mad scientist stated, before he pointed at Maria. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten. The _Shen Shou Jing_ that you, Finé, had stolen from the excavation team at Mount Minakami. With that and the Nephilim's heart, we'll have more than enough power to accomplish that part of our goal!" Ver finished, his words drawing a frown from the pink-haired girl as she leaned up against the wall.

'I couldn't be the only one who noticed him say part of the goal…Ver, you're definitely hiding something from Mom and from the others. The question is, what…No matter what it is, my heart is screaming at me that you're bad news, and that the longer I go along with this path, the worse it will end up for us...' Maria thought, her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out the implications of what Ver was saying. 'Mom…Ver's hiding something from you…and yet you continue to go along with his plan…You went along with it when he used the Nephilim to toy with Yukine-san…and you didn't seem to show remorse over what he ordered Kirika and Shirabe to do…I can't allow this to continue…' the _Black Gungnir_ wielder thought, her mind beginning to picture what she had to do. As she did so, Nastassja began to speak.

"Maria's memories have not yet fully recovered," the older woman began, her voice having a finality to it. "However, that's unimportant at this point. Handling the relics is my role, and this is something to be discussed later on in private." The wheelchair-bound doctor spoke, her words putting an end to the discussion as Ver nodded.

"Very well. Moving on, the _Shen Shou Jing_ , which will be the key to break Frontier's seal, and the _Nephilim's Heart_ , which powers Frontier, are in our hands at last. All we would need is the exact location of Frontier for us to begin."

"And for some time, we've known the exact location of Frontier. We can therefore break the seal on it at any time we choose," Nastassja stated, earning a nod from Ver, as well as understanding nods from both Kirika and Shirabe.

"That's correct. It seems as though the preparations are complete. Soon, all of humanity will be dancing to our capriccio!" Ver exclaimed, a psychotic laugh escaping from his vocal cords afterwards. As he did so, Nastassja began to speak.

"We'll be moving our plan into the final phase shortly. You girls need to get some rest. This isn't going to be an easy final stretch for any of us," the older woman said, as she turned to leave the room. Nodding briefly, Kirika and Shirabe left the room, following Nastassja as they headed towards their resting quarters. As they did so, Maria's thoughts were going in a different direction.

'Ver…You're hiding something. You obviously have something bigger in mind than just raising Frontier. The only question is, what is that something…whatever it is, it's definitely bad news. I will stop you,' she thought, as she left the room, the door sliding shut behind her as she did so. 'Even if it means leaving here and becoming your enemy, Mom…I can't let his plans succeed. Not if I want to protect those who are important to me,' she thought, the images of Kirika, Shirabe, Hibiki, and a certain bluenette filling her mind as she walked towards her room on the plane.

Once the room was empty however, a devilish grin emerged on Ver's face. 'Even if this plan of mine fails, I have my contingency plan in place…no matter what happens, my true goals will be achieved; it's just a question of how and when,' he thought, his eyes drifting to the pulsing of the _Nephilim's Heart_ on screen. 'Soon…soon it will be time for it all to come to an end…and for a new era to begin…'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Classroom, Next Day**_

"Right now, Globalization is proceeding more rapidly than ever before. Trans-border economic activity is at an all-time high…" the blonde haired student read off, answering the teacher's question. But Miku's mind wasn't focused on the subject matter at hand within the class for that day. Instead, her mind was on the redhead who had returned to her life. And while her mind was with the _Gungnir_ wielder, there were still a number of questions that the green-haired girl still had that needed answering.

'Even though she was right there in front of me, it's still hard to believe that Hibiki's alive,' Miku thought, her eyes looking out of the classroom while she absent-mindedly turned the page in the textbook in front of her. 'She seems so different now, so much more… _driven_ than she was before. It's such a huge difference…but yet, it's not a bad thing, is it?' the schoolgirl thought, reflecting back on the events of the previous day. 'I could feel them…the feelings that I had for Hibiki…they're still there, only stronger than they were before. Is it really true, that absence makes the heart truly grow fonder? If so, then I guess I still have it bad, don't I.' The class bell rang, shaking Miku briefly out of her thoughts as she listened to the teacher provide the day's homework assignment. Writing it down quickly and gathering her class materials, she then proceeded to leave the classroom, heading slowly to her next class, which she shared with her roommate.

'But yet,' the green-haired girl thought, her thoughts turning to her roommate and her relationship with the redhead girl. 'You still chose Chris, Hibiki. I know that Chris said that her heart led her to you…but I still can't help but be jealous of her. It's like my heart was ripped out of me…and now it's laying on the ground, shattered in pieces. I shouldn't be jealous of Chris; I know that she's had a tough life since she was little, and that she deserves to be happy. But yet I still feel like it should have been me that Hibiki was holding…and who Chris was holding, too…' the green haired girl trailed off mentally as she arrived at her next class. It would be a long class period to be sure.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Classroom, That Afternoon**_

"Class, be sure to remember you have your essays due next week regarding Shakespearian Drama. Other than that, try to have a good weekend!" the professor said, dismissing the class. As she stood up to leave her once a week drama class, Yukine Chris put her class materials away slowly, almost deliberately. 'I may be done with classes for today, but I can't just go back to the dorm,' she thought, her mind reflecting back to her conversation with Miku earlier that day after their shared choir class. 'I guess I can understand why Miku would be upset, but at the same time, I love HIbiki. Even though I still don't understand what she sees in me…it's my fault that Ver was able to use the _Staff of Solomon_ in the first place. If I wouldn't have activated it in the first place…' she thought, her eyes downcast.

Placing her school bag over her shoulder, the snow-haired girl left the classroom, slowly making her way towards the campus gate and the train station nearby. 'It's my fault that Miku was in danger...because I had activated the _Staff_ , Ver is able to use it as a weapon to hurt those that are important to both Hibiki and myself…I can't let him do so any further. I have to stop him…but how? I don't even know where to begin to look to find him!' she thought, the frustration showing on her face as she arrived at the train station. Getting on the train heading to one of her favorite hangout spots in the city, the _Ichaival_ wielder took a seat as she continued her musings.

'Hibiki…Do I really deserve you? What is it that you see in me? I love you…and I know that you return the feelings, but still…why? I stepped on Miku's heart and broke it…all I seem to do is bring pain to those I care about. Do I really deserve the happiness that you give me, Hibiki?' she thought, her eyes staring out over the city's skyline. As she continued to watch out the window, she thought back to the previous night, when she had barely moved from the _Gungnir_ wielder's side, a small smile coming to her face. 'Hibiki-baka…I won't do it. I won't lose you. You've made me happy…I won't let my actions hurt you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did…' she thought, a blush rising to her face as she did so. As the doors to the train opened at her destination, the snow-haired girl left the train, her thoughts turned back to the reason that her girlfriend was in the hospital the night before to begin with.

"Ver…you bastard…I'll stop you, I swear it. You're the one who's causing Hibiki pain…you're targeting those closest to her to make her suffer. I won't forgive you for that. I'll stop you…no matter what it takes.'

 _ **Kazanari Residence, Meditation Room, Early That Evening**_

Silence filled the room as Kazanari Tsubasa sat in the center of the room, katana resting on the floor in front of her. It had been a long day for the bluenette; between scheduling interviews for Hibiki that would take place over the next few days, finding out that the redhead was ready to be released from the Medbay, and her classes that day at Lydian, Tsubasa had barely had any time to think. But in this case, it was a welcome reprieve. Once she had gotten home, the bluenette was no longer able to hide from her own thoughts.

'Damnit…I was too slow to keep Hibiki from having to do that…' she thought, her eyes furrowed in frustration. 'I've said that I was a blade…I worked so hard, pushed myself to become the protective blade for all who I hold close…and yet I still wasn't quite strong enough to get there in time…is this really the limit for me as a blade? It can't be…' The bluenette thought, grabbing the katana off the ground in front of her and unsheathing it from its sheathe. 'I need to be faster…I won't let that happen again. I won't ever let myself fail to protect them…' she thought, as she proceeded to almost effortlessly dance through a sword kata that she had developed on her own.

"I failed to protect my fans at the Queens of Music concert. I almost failed to protect Hibiki yesterday. I won't fail again. I can't be this limited as a blade, can I? Kanade, what would you do if you were in my shoes?" she asked, as if asking for guidance. 'I won't let those closest to me get hurt…I have to be strong enough to protect them. I have to be a sharp enough sword to act as the sentinel I am…I have to be strong enough to watch Hibiki's back, just as she does me…' the wielder of _Ame no Habakiri_ thought, as she stood, panting in the center of the room, her sword kata complete. Returning the sword to its sheathe, she set the blade on its rack against the wall in the front of the room, as she turned her thoughts to the _Gungnir_ wielder's upcoming interviews. Sure, the bluenette had the day off for the next few days from work, but that didn't mean that she wasn't interested.

'She'll be fine. I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about; she handled herself just fine in the interviews we had the other day and yesterday. Still…if I wasn't a sharp enough blade to protect Hibiki in battle…have I really done a good job at preparing her for the aspects of being an idol that can do the most damage mentally? The media can be brutal sometimes,' the bluenette wondered as she left the room, heading towards her bathroom to take a post-workout bath. 'Hibiki's strong…I have to believe that she can and will handle it. She reminds me of myself in that way…I'll do whatever I have to do to protect her and the others I'm closest to, so that we all can reach the dreams that we have in front of us.'

 _ **Grocery Store 'Nadeshiko Mart', Unknown Location En Route to Frontier, Next Day**_

The doors to the grocery store opened quickly, the duo of Kirika and Shirabe walking out with multiple bags of groceries in their hands. While both girls knew that they needed to take it easy due to the overdose of LINKER in their systems, they didn't have to like it. And so when Nastassja had asked the two girls to go and do the shopping, they had jumped at the chance.

"While I'm not going to complain about getting the fresh air, I have to say this. Shopping may be fun, but when there's all of this stuff that needs to be bought, it's just a lot of busy work," Kirika said, an annoyed edge entering her voice briefly as she spoke, carrying her grocery bags in her hands. Besides her, the twin-ponytailed girl nodded before she began to speak.

"It may be boring work, Kiri-chan, but at the same time, it can't be helped," Shirabe began, her eyes turning downcast. "Until the side effects from the overdose wear off, we're the ones who are pretty much going to be in charge of the chores." At this, the blonde girl looked over at her friend, a small look of concern on her face. 'Ever since Hibiki-san cancelled out our Zesshou, Shirabe-chan's been acting off…Her opinion hasn't changed, has it?' the _Igalima_ wielder thought, as she raced ahead of the shorter girl before coming to a stop and facing her.

"Shirabe-chan, let me carry those, okay?" Kirika said, an insistent tone entering her voice and leaving no room for discussion. At the shorter girl's confused look, the blonde continued. "You don't look like you're doing too well. Is everything okay? Shirabe-chan…you can tell me if something's wrong, you know that." At this, a long sigh emerged from the _Shul Shagana_ wielder's mouth as she looked away briefly before replying.

"Thanks for offering, Kiri-chan. But I'm fine," Shirabe said, a small smile emerging onto her face as she spoke. Internally however, it was a completely different story. The twin-ponytailed girl had been struggling with how Hibiki had saved the two of them, as well as why. 'After everything that I had said, calling you a hypocrite, attacking your friend on the bridge…although I wonder if she's more than that to you, I don't think that was the case at the time…you still stopped me from using my Zesshou. Why, Hibiki-san? Why did you do so? I've done nothing but be cruel to you and those who are important to you recently…and yet, you still forgive me for that?' she thought, her mind bringing back the images of when they had been friends in the past. 'Do you still consider me to be a friend of yours, even after what happened, after how I blamed you for it all? Was I really that mistaken about things?' At the shorter girl's response, Kirika's eyes narrowed in determination before she spoke up once more.

"Alright, then we'll just take a break then!" the blonde-haired girl said, excitement entering her voice as she spoke. Her exclamation shaking Shirabe out of her thoughts, the duo proceeded to leave the shopping center with the grocery store before heading towards where the others were waiting.

 _ **Outside FIS Airplane, Forest Grove, Unknown Location En Route to Frontier**_

The sun was high in the sky, the rays of light prismatic and reflecting off the surface of the nearby pond as Maria walked, Nastassja seated in her motorized wheelchair in front of her. As silence reigned the air outside of the sounds of nature surrounding the duo, the pinkette began to speak.

"After everything that's happened, I think I understand now," the _Black Gungnir_ wielder began, choosing her words carefully as the older woman in front of her came to a stop, its back facing her as she spoke. "Mom, whatever Ver is planning isn't the right answer. You've seen what he's done just like I have, haven't you? He's played with innocent people's lives, almost manipulating them to make himself look better for it. You have to have noticed it by now, haven't you?" she asked, her voice quivering with barely concealed anger. After a moment of silence between the duo, Maria continued. "Mom, you asked me what happened to my resolve, to my dedication. What we've been doing isn't right. Some of the measures that we've been taking feel totally wrong. Do you honestly believe that Serena would support the path that we're taking? That she'd support us acting like terrorists in an effort to save the world? I can't follow that path anymore, mom. I won't do it. My heart is screaming at me that what we're doing is wrong, and will lead us to disaster," she said, shoulders visibly shaking beneath her closed silver jacket.

"Then don't follow this path," Nastassja said, her words causing Maria's eyes to widen as she spoke, a small smile rising on the older woman's face as she saw her oldest daughter's reaction. "There's no need for you to play the role of the reborn Finé any further, Maria. You've never had her soul within you. You're just yourself, Maria. In fact, her soul never entered into any of the vessels," the doctor said, a small smile rising onto her face as she spoke, the impact of her words causing the rosette in front of her to gape in surprise.

Unbeknownst to either of them however, Doctor Ver had overheard the whole conversation. Having followed the duo as they had gone on this walk, he had hidden himself carefully behind a tree. And what he had heard was of great interest to him. 'So her soul never entered a vessel, did it? And not only that, but our _Black Gungnir_ wielder refuses to cooperate…it seems like I may have to move up the start of my plans after all…it seems it's time for me to take over control of this plan, once and for all,' he thought, a deranged smirk emerging onto his face as he walked away from the pond, leaving the duo to their discussion.

 _ **Construction Site, Unknown Location En Route to Frontier**_

"There may be a lot of bad things out there in the world, but at least we're still free to do what we want, right Shirabe-chan?" Kirika said as she sat next to Shirabe. The duo had found this closed off construction site on their way back to where Nastassja, Maria, and Doctor Ver were waiting with their plane, and had decided to stop to have something to eat from their shopping trip. Taking another bite of her rice ball, the blonde continued. "You know what's funny? Back when we were at the orphanage, I never could've imagined being free like this." Besides her, Shirabe nodded, her eyes downcast as she held the honey bun she had chosen as a snack in her lap, unopened.

"Yeah, you're right," _Shul Shagana_ 's wielder whispered, her voice low as she spoke. The mention of the orphanage had brought up unwelcome memories to the girl. Their time at the orphanage had not been pleasant, as they had both had difficult childhoods. Noticing the downcast mood enveloping the shorter girl, Kirika began to speak once more, her eyes becoming downcast themselves.

"We were locked up there in order for us to serve as vessels for Finé's soul, just like so many other kids our age. And in the end, Maria took on the burden of bearing Finé's soul in our place. It's not fair for her; she deserves so much better," the blonde muttered, the depressing memories of the past coming back to her mind. "It's scary to think about losing who you are, and we ended up putting that burden onto her. I'm honestly scared for her, Shirabe-chan; I don't want her to lose who she is."

Next to the blonde, Shirabe nodded as the blonde finished her snack eagerly. Once she had finished her meal, Kirika looked over, noticing how Shirabe had not responded.

"Shirabe-chan," _Igalima_ 's wielder began, the concern in her voice almost forcing the shorter girl back into consciousness. "Have you felt like that this whole time? Why didn't you say anything? You didn't have to come with me," Kirika said, worry echoing in her voice. Besides her, Shirabe responded, her voice weak with fatigue.

"I'm fine, Kiri-chan. I rested here, so let's get going…" the twin-ponytailed girl said, her voice quiet. At that, she stood up, only for her legs to wobble. This caused her to stumble to the side, her head hitting the pipes near her. Upon doing so however, a loud noise was heard from above. Looking up from where she was trying to check on her friend, Kirika saw a number of steel beams falling directly towards the duo. Eyes widening, she brought one arm up as if to defend herself subconsciously before a loud crash echoed throughout the area.

As the dust scattered throughout the area, a bright pink glow emanated within. Cracking open her eyes, Kirika looked up at where her hand was extended, palm open, only to find the source of the bright pink light emanating throughout the area. Right above her hand, the bright pink glow of Finé's **Asgard** shield emanated, having caught numerous metal rods on the dome that surrounded both girls safely. Noticing what she was doing, Kirika only had one thing run through her mind.

"What's going on?"

 _ **Outside FIS Airplane, Forest Grove, Unknown Location En Route to Frontier**_

"Maria, you already know what you have to do. I know you don't trust the Doctor. Quite frankly, I don't blame you; his actions of late have been more than a little concerning. However, his plan is still the only real option that we have to stop the approaching disaster," Nastassja said, her words causing Maria to shake her head in disagreement.

 **"Mom, there has to be another way. I don't know what, but there's something more to Ver's plan than he's letting on to you. I won't let him do it, and I refuse to be a part of his plans anymore," the pinkette said, her eyes narrowing in determination. "Serena wouldn't want whatever he's planning to happen, I'm sure of it. Mom…I can't do this anymore. I just…I can't allow it to happen. That's why…" Maria trailed off, her voice shaking. While she had known that saying this next part would be difficult, she didn't think that it would be as difficult as it was proving to be.**

 **"I know, Maria. Go…go to those who are of the same mind as you are. Go to them," Nastassja said, her words causing Maria to freeze in surprise. "Maria, if you're worried about protecting Shirabe, Kirika, and I, then don't worry about that. We'll be fine. However, your heart is screaming for you to put a stop to Ver and his plans. So go and do so. Go to Hibiki-san…and help her protect those she holds dear."**

 **End Chapter 9**

 **Author's Postscript: Couple interesting things to note from this chapter. First off, Ver mentioned having a backup plan. What could that be, I wonder? Also have to wonder what's going to occur with Maria; it looks as though her conscience has caught up with her. There's a storm on the horizon, and it looks as though things are about to get hectic. Thank you for reading, thank you for your patience with the long delay, and please leave a review. See you next time.-ZBD15  
**


	11. G Chapter 10: Blazing Skies

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". Today is a big day; today, we get to see events at the Sky Tower. This is going to be a major turning point within the story; people WILL be changing sides, as hinted in the last chapter, while more of Ver's plans will be revealed, but none of them will come into play until MUCH further down the road. We have a LOT to get to this time, so settle in, and be ready for a wild ride.

Today is a special day, as we have ourselves a guest to help intro the chapter. Please welcome the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229. Tell me Aya, anything surprising that stands out that you've seen?

 **Aya1229: Thank you for having me Zero san. A lot has happened that I don't think I would have thought of on my own, so I am glad you took over the story. As for what is standing out...Well, since you and I have already discussed it and I don't want to spoil it for the readers I will say this: Readers, pay special attention to Maria's point of view for the next few chapters, other than that things will be heating up, I can't wait!"**

You're right about that, Aya. There's a lot that's about to change, and things will not be the same after this chapter. Should be a fun ride, that's for sure.

I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. We do have a lot to cover, so let's get started!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Aya1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 10: Blazing Skies**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"Mom, there has to be another way. I don't know what, but there's something more to Ver's plan than he's letting on to you. I won't let him do it, and I refuse to be a part of his plans anymore," the pinkette said, her eyes narrowing in determination. "Serena wouldn't want whatever he's planning to happen, I'm sure of it. Mom…I can't do this anymore. I just…I can't allow it to happen. That's why…" Maria trailed off, her voice shaking. While she had known that saying this next part would be difficult, she didn't think that it would be as difficult as it was proving to be._

 _"I know, Maria. Go…go to those who are of the same mind as you are. Go to them," Nastassja said, her words causing Maria to freeze in surprise. "Maria, if you're worried about protecting Shirabe, Kirika, and I, then don't worry about that. We'll be fine. However, your heart is screaming for you to put a stop to Ver and his plans. So go and do so. Go to Hibiki-san…and help her protect those she holds dear."_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Medbay**_

"Hibiki-san, you have a visitor," the nurse stated through the door to Tachibana Hibiki's room. While she was slow to respond, that didn't mean that she wasn't listening. Hibiki had been under observation the previous couple of nights by the doctors, wanting to make sure that she would be ready to leave the Medbay and resume normal activities. Smiling softly from her bed as she sat on the edge, she replied quickly.

"Come in! You should know the door's open by now, Ayame-san," Hibiki said, looking towards the door. The redhead had seen a number of visitors while she was in the hospital, but some had come more often than most. Tsubasa had been by about a half dozen times, and Chris had been by as often as she could, including spending the first night Hibiki was in the hospital by her side, refusing to move for anyone. 'Seeing Chris upset, and it was my fault…' she thought, as she thought back on that night. 'I can't do it. I don't want to see her upset like that again. I really caused her to worry…' she thought, before a familiar voice entered the room, shaking the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Hibiki," the voice of Kohinata Miku spoke, trailing off slightly out of nervousness. While she had finally decided to come and visit her childhood friend, her nerves were still jumbled up entirely. 'Miku, calm down…sure you haven't talked with Hibiki face to face in over two years, but you can't let that stop you…' she thought as she entered the room, a greeting card in one hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other. "I'm sorry I didn't stop by sooner. I just…I didn't want to interrupt your time with Chris."

"Miku," Hibiki trailed off, her voice soft at the look on her former roommate's face. Miku hesitated before looking up at the redhead with a small smile on her face. Walking over to Hibiki's bedside and setting the envelope with the card down, the green-haired girl took a seat in a chair that had been left by her former roommate's bedside. "It's been a while," the redhead continued, her voice trailing off as she smiled softly. 'Come on, Hibiki, get it together…' she thought, as the girl beside her nodded, starting to speak.

"Yeah," Miku began, her voice quiet as she spoke. "You don't know just how much I hoped that I would be able to see you again. Little did I know just how close I was..." she trailed off, her voice cracking slightly as she thought about how she had been right there the night before the School Festival. 'You were right there, and yet you didn't say anything…' the schoolgirl thought, a small bitterness rising to her mind. Taking a few moments to gather herself, Miku continued.

"Why," she began, voice trailing off and getting the redhead's attention. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you say anything to me sooner, Hibiki? I was your best friend, wasn't I? So why didn't you tell me that you were alive, let alone that you're dating my roommate?" she continued, voice quiet, but biting. At this, Hibiki's face fell. She had been dreading this moment since she had returned. Taking a deep breath, she began to talk, voice in a quiet whisper.

"I did it because I didn't want you getting caught up in this, Miku. You're too important a person to me, and I thought that if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't become a target," Hibiki said, eyes downcast as she clenched her bedsheets tightly. "In all honesty, I didn't want to tell the others either. But then the Queens of Music Concert happened…" she trailed off, eyes closed. "Miku, I didn't tell you I was back to protect you. As for dating Chris, we had agreed to tell you soon, but then Ver attacked you, and I just…I couldn't not intervene, you know?"

Hibiki's words had the opposite of their intended effect, however. Instead of helping the green-haired girl beside her to calm down, all Hibiki's words did was re-ignite the anger inside of her. Mind flashing back to how Chris had said something similar, Miku began to speak.

"Chris said the same thing that day, while you were fighting Shirabe and Kirika," she began, her words now filled with venom. "She told me that you two were going to tell me that you two were seeing each other. I didn't want to believe it. Why didn't you feel that you could tell me, Hibiki? I was your best friend, for crying out loud! Couldn't you have told me? Couldn't either of you have taken the time to tell me that you were back, that you were okay, let alone that you were dating?" Miku continued, her voice starting to crack as her mind flashed back to how she had caught them initially. "I can't believe that she just kept saying that she never meant to hurt me. Damnit, the two of you broke my heart, Hibiki! And yet, no matter how many times I tried to get an answer from Chris that day as to why, she wouldn't answer, even when I pressed her about it while you two were-"

Suddenly, Miku's statement was stopped short, the sound of a slap echoing throughout the room. Reaching up to her face, Miku could feel a handprint there, the impact remaining from where Hibiki had slapped her. Eyes narrowed at the green-haired girl in a glare, Hibiki began to speak, her voice carrying a tinge of disappointment.

"Let me get this straight, Miku. You put not only your life at risk, but also the lives of my girlfriend and my assistant manager at risk, just because you were upset over how I had asked both Chris and Tsubasa to keep it a secret that I was alive, let ALONE that Chris and I are now going out?" Hibiki asked, exasperation entering her voice as Miku sat stunned, eyes widened in surprise at the frustration in her former roommate's voice. "And to make it even better, you do so on a battlefield, where one slip up could cost all three of you your lives? Miku, I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Hibiki, don't my feelings matter too? For crying out loud, up until you disappeared two years ago, you were all I wanted! And now I'm supposed to sit here and just let Chris take you from me?" Miku replied, her voice growing louder as she spoke. Hibiki's eyes widened briefly at this, before responding.

"Your feelings do matter, Miku. However, at the same time, that doesn't mean that trying to get an answer out of my girlfriend while the two of you are on a battlefield is a good idea. What the hell happened to the smart Miku that I knew two years ago? Who are you, and where did she go?" Hibiki asked, her voice low, yet biting. "She would have been smarter than that. Until that Miku comes back, I don't know how I can even talk to you. When that Miku comes back, when the Miku I care so much about comes back, then we'll talk, okay?" she stated, her words like daggers to the schoolgirl seated next to her, tearing at her heart as the _Gungnir_ wielder continued.

"I think it'd be best if you leave now," Hibiki said, her eyes and head looking away from Miku and towards a card on the end table on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry Miku, but I'm not going to sit here and allow you to talk bad about Chris. Now leave, before I say something I'll regret, okay?" It would be mere moments later that the doctors in the hallway would witness Miku rushing away from the scene, tears flowing from her face.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, En Route to Frontier, Late That Night**_

Maria Cadenzavna Eve closed the zipper on her black backpack, its contents becoming fully sealed within. After her conversation with Nastassja the previous day, Maria felt torn. 'While I'm happy that mom understands what I'm saying, I still don't feel completely comfortable leaving her, not to mention Shirabe and Kirika, here on their own…' the rosette thought, her thoughts reflecting on her decision. 'Serena…my heart, it tells me that staying here and playing the part of a pawn to Ver is the wrong path for me to take, and is one that would lead to nothing but destruction. I have to stop him from reaching his goals, whatever they are. Still…is it really okay for me to just leave them here?' she thought, laying down onto her bed, having set her backpack down next to her room's door. As she did so, her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day, when Shirabe and Kirika had returned from their shopping trip.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Earlier that day**_

 _"There's something that I want, no, that I need to tell the two of you," Maria said, having brought both Kirika and Shirabe to her room. The duo had just returned from their shopping trip, and weren't expecting to be caught this quickly by the Black Gungnir wielder._

 _"What's the big idea, Maria? We just got back, and Shirabe isn't necessarily feeling that great," Kirika said, her voice shaking with protest. Besides her, Shirabe frowned, her eyes narrowed in thought, before shaking her head and beginning to reply._

 _"Kiri-chan, Maria feels that this is important. I'm not that tired; I told you earlier that I'm fine. Let's listen to what Maria has to say, okay?" Shirabe said in a tone of voice that ended any debate. As the blonde next to her sighed before taking a seat, Maria drew in a breath to calm herself. 'Time to come clean about this part of things at least…' she thought, before she began to speak._

 _"I don't know where to start, you two," Maria began, her voice shaky. At this, Shirabe and Kirika shared a brief look, a single thought running through both of their minds. Whatever this was, it had to be big. Before too long though, the idol in front of them continued. "It's hard for me to say this, since I appreciate the support that you both have given me. And I'm glad that you've been so worried about me all this time. However, there's something that I feel the two of you need to know. I'm…I never had Fin_ _é's soul inside of me, you two. It's all been a lie," Maria said, her voice shaking slightly as she did so. She hadn't expected coming clean about this to her teammates to be this difficult. However, she knew that they looked up to her. They had chosen the path that they were on in order to protect her, to prevent her from having to go through it all on her own. "I'm sorry if this disappoints you two, or changes the way that you look at me. However, I felt that it was important that it be said."_

 _"Maria…" Kirika said, her voice quiet. While she was happy that her friend didn't have to worry about having her identity, her sense of self overridden by that of the ancient priestess, the revelation had put a scare into Kirika. The blonde knew about some of_ _Fin_ _é's abilities, including the barrier shield known as_ _ **Asgard**_ _. And as she thought back to that afternoon, when both Shirabe and herself had been in danger, she realized just what had saved the both of them from those falling pipes. 'No…I can't be, can I? Am_ _ **I**_ _the one who received_ _Fin_ _é's soul? No…Am I going to fade from existence? I don't want to lose myself to her…' she thought, closing her eyes to avoid giving away the fear she felt. Beside her, the blonde could hear her closest friend give a decidedly different reaction._

 _"Maria, it doesn't change the way we look at you. To be honest, I'm glad for you," Shirabe said, a smile coming onto her face. It was rare for the Shul Shagana wielder to smile; but, when she did, you knew it was a genuine one. "You don't have to worry about losing your existence to_ _Fin_ _é anymore. It's such a relief that you aren't going to change. We like you just as you are now."_

 _The shorter girl's words brought brief tears to Maria's eyes as she reached down, pulling both Shirabe and Kirika into a hug. And while she felt gratitude that they didn't look at her any differently for telling them this secret, she knew that it would be one of the last times they would be able to be happy together as a family._

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, En Route to Frontier, Present Evening**_

'I have to believe that they'll be okay. If I don't, then my leaving them will be for nothing,' Maria thought, her eyes staring at the ceiling of her room. 'It's almost time for me to make my move. I don't have all the information that I need to figure out what Ver's planning, but whatever it is, it's nothing more than bad news. I'm sorry, Kirika, Shirabe, Mom. The next mission I go on is going to be my last mission with FIS. Please forgive me. There won't be any turning back after this point…I'll follow the song of my heart, just like Hibi-san did hers, and I'll protect you all. I swear it.'

-SotHR-

Nastassja sat quietly in her seat as the plane seemed to guide itself towards their destination. While the flight itself didn't require much effort from the doctor, the fact that there didn't seem to be anyone else around allowed her some time to think. 'Maria…you've come a long way, even since the battle on the bridge,' she thought, her eyes occasionally glancing towards the map showing their location. 'You found something that you want to protect desperately with your whole being…you've found your resolve. And even though it may lead you into conflict with the rest of us someday, maybe soon, I'm proud of you for it.'

It hadn't taken much effort for Nastassja to figure out where Maria had vanished to the day she had left to go on her own. 'Hibiki-san…whatever it was that you said to Maria allowed her to find a new resolve, to find something she can truly believe in. And even though we may be on opposite sides in this conflict, that doesn't change the fact that I'm proud of the young woman that you've become. You followed the song of your heart, and you continue to do so. I can only hope that Maria is going to do the same,' the doctor thought, her eyes glancing slightly towards the extra relic pendant she had sitting with her. While the _Shen Shou Jing_ was being used to power the airplane's stealth system, this particular relic had just as much importance, even if only sentimental.

"Serena, I've come too far down the path I've chosen to redeem myself now. I know that what I've chosen is not something that you would agree with. You would say that we have to find another way to stop the impending disaster," Nastassja whispered, her eyes glancing at the moonlight reflecting off of the repaired relic pendant. "Maria is becoming the protector that I think you hoped she would become when you sacrificed yourself." As she spoke, her mind flashed back to earlier that evening, during a brief training session that was held.

-SotHR-

 _Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika stood in the middle of what looked to be a city square, weapons drawn. It was dark; what appeared to be the moon hidden behind what looked to be clouds. Looking around the area, Maria took a brief deep breath, her eyes scanning for any oncoming opponents. She wouldn't have to wait for long._

 _"The noise," Maria whispered, her voice quiet as she stepped forwards, Black Gungnir's spear glinting in the moonlight. "They're here." Not wasting another second, the pinkette dashed forwards, Shirabe and Kirika right behind her, before the younger duo split off to her sides respectively. It wouldn't be long before Maria reached the lead group of noise in her area, as she brought up her spear in a diagonally rising slash that cut the creature in half. Spinning around, the rosette continued her deadly dance, deftly dodging noise attacks while she continued to cut more and more of the creatures down._

 _Nearby, Shirabe opened up the armor that overlapped her twin ponytails, allowing her to fire a rapid barrage of magenta discs into a crowd of the enemy. And while she may have missed a few of the ones in her particular group of enemies, any that were lucky to survive quickly found themselves on the receiving end of the Shul Shagana wielder's saws, being cut down to size with ease._

 _"It's almost too easy," Kirika said, spinning the handle of Igalima's scythe as she brought it up to full size, chopping down a pair of noise in front of her with one horizontal swing. "Fighting Hibiki-san is so much harder than this!" the blonde cried out, slicing to her left as she cut down another pair of noise, their heads dissolving into ash as Kirika's scythe continued to spin around her._

 _Nearby, Maria chopped down another noise, her spear having claimed another noise almost effortlessly. Spinning around quickly, she noticed a human stumbling in front of her, causing her to hesitate briefly before she noticed what was behind him. Thinking quickly, Maria willed her Symphogear armor's cape to move around the man, striking at the trio of noise behind him and chopping them down. Almost immediately afterwards she spun around, willing her cape to act as a blade and chopping the noise in the group surrounding her down, their forms dissolving to ash upon contact._

 _As she watched on via the monitor, Nastassja looked on, seemingly emotionless. The fight she was observing was nothing more than a training run, one designed to sharpen her three Symphogear users' skills. However, there was something about it which was throwing off the older woman. 'Maria's fighting differently…more assertively, but at the same time…' she thought, as she watched her daughter cut down another pair of noise with her spear before extending her cape once more to eliminate a pair of noise that had snuck up on Kirika's blind side. 'She's fighting more defensively, being sure to notice more going on around her. What could have happened that eliminated your hesitation, Maria?' Nastassja thought, as she continued to observe the action on screen. Reaching down and entering in a specific sequence on her keypad, she opened a private line with her oldest daughter._

 _"Maria, this is a private channel between us," the doctor began, as the Black Gungnir wielder took down another noise, this time via a blast of pink energy from her spear. "Shirabe and Kirika can't hear us." At this, the doctor looked over at where the screen displayed Shirabe and Kirika watching each other's backs, covering for any openings. 'Their fight against Hibiki-san…it helped them become more effective as a team…Another thing that I have to say thank you to her for doing, if we all survive this.' Suddenly, the doctor's headset began to crackle as Maria's voice began to come through._

 _"This again, mom?" Maria asked as she blasted down another group of noise with her_ _ **Horizon Spear**_ _attack, obliterating them and saving another pair of civilians. "Don't tell me that you want me to pretend to be Fin_ _é again. I already told Shirabe and Kirika that I'm not her container, so that would be pointless."_

 _"Our plan requires Doctor Ver's assistance, no matter how much you may despise the man. He has to believe that we're on the cutting edge of Heretical Technology research and development in order for our plan to succeed," Nastassja said, her voice steady. "We're too close to Frontier now. We can't afford to lose his support."_

 _"Mom, I won't do it," Maria said, anger entering her voice as she spoke, her spear cutting down another small group of Noise. "I told you that he's got to be hiding something. So why do you continue to insist on following the idea that he has when you know that he's just playing you for a fool? We may have been receptor children, orphans who were intended for_ _Fin_ _é's soul, but you said yourself that we didn't! I won't support whatever that bastard's plans are, not after what he tried to do to Shirabe and Kirika," she said, her voice rising in volume as she fired off another blast of_ _ **Horizon Spear**_ _while spinning around, destroying the last group of noise near her and causing a loud buzzer to sound off as the simulation came to an end around the trio._

-SotHR-

'Your reaction to even the idea of working with Doctor Ver…Maria, I haven't seen you react with such venom to anyone. It seems that you may be going to help Hibiki-san sooner than I would think,' Nastassja thought, as she brought the stealth airplane to its resting place for the night. 'We're almost there. Frontier is within reach. And while Maria might disagree, I've come too far down this path to turn back now. Maria…follow your heart's song, and let it guide you to the path that you know is right, even if it means that you become our enemy in the process.'

 _ **Kazanari Residence, 3:00 am the next morning**_

Kazanari Tsubasa emitted a silent scream from her mouth as she shot upright from under the cover of her bedroll. Eyes wide open as she tried to steady her breathing, she looked around her room, the bright moonlight shining in through the window of the former idol's room. Looking over to her left, the bluenette noticed her alarm clock blinking. 'Three AM…' she thought, her mind trying to process what she had just seen.

"It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare," Tsubasa whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke. But while she knew it was a nightmare, the dream's contents were not any easier to witness. 'Even though it was just a dream, it still felt so… _real_ …' she thought, her thoughts returning to the images of her dream with a shudder. 'The Nephilim…not just one, either…a ruined mountainside…' Taking a moment to wipe the trails of dried tears from her eyes, Tsubasa let out a shuddering breath as her mind returned fully to the image that had almost caused her to scream. 'And Hibiki…what could it mean?'

Tsubasa was not one to believe in seeing the future. Even though she had supposedly spoken with Kanade in her dreams while recovering from use of her Zesshou over two years prior, she still was not a big believer in the supernatural. However, in the face of this particular dream, not even she could ignore what she had seen. 'Something's coming…I don't know what. Is this some sort of warning?' she thought, her eyes clenched shut desperately as she tried to purge what she had seen occur from her mind. 'If it is a warning…then something will happen to her, and soon…what could it be telling me? I won't let it happen…I am a protective sword, a sentinel…and I won't let Hibiki or anyone else die…'

The idea of the death of the aforementioned _Gungnir_ wielder dragged her thoughts back to the events just a couple days prior, specifically to the very end of the battle. 'Using the S2CA like that was risky…Hibiki could have easily been taken by them or worse. They had a clear opportunity to kill her if they wanted, so why didn't they do so?' Tsubasa asked herself mentally, her mind filled with the image of the redhead passed out in the crater created by her own technique. A shiver running down her spine, the bluenette stood up before turning to look at a photo nearby.

"It's hard to believe that it's been over two years already," Tsubasa whispered, as she looked over at the photo. Taken the day that she had gone on the day out with Hibiki and Kohinata Miku, it was a photo that brought a small smile to her face. Before the incident at _Kadingir_ , the now-former idol had found herself viewing the _Gungnir_ wielder as the sort of sibling she'd never had. 'Everything seemed so much simpler then. In a way, Hibiki's been the younger sister I never had…that's why when she vanished, I spent a year trying so hard to find her. I talked to everyone who I knew had a connection to her, and yet I couldn't find her, even after I went overseas to search…' _Ame no Habakiri_ 's wielder thought, her eyes closing shut as she tried to force herself to return to sleep. 'I won't let Hibiki sacrifice herself…I won't let anyone close to me die. I have to be the sentinel I've trained myself to be…I just hope that I'm strong enough…' she thought, before drifting off into a restless slumber.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Meeting Room, Later That Morning**_

Tsukuyomi Shirabe couldn't hide the yawn that emerged from her mouth as she entered the meeting room, Kirika right behind her. While they had been able to get plenty of sleep the night before, it was still an important day for the duo, as it would be the last checkup before they would attempt to revive Frontier from its resting place. 'And yet I can't help but feel nervous. Kiri-chan seems off, Maria seems so sad or angry lately, and Mom seems almost resigned to something,' the twin-ponytailed girl thought, grabbing a seat near the front of the room. As her best friend sat down next to her, Shirabe couldn't help but notice the almost depressed look on her friend's face. 'Kiri-chan…I want to help you, but how can I if you don't tell me what's wrong?'

Moments later, the door to the room slid open, the motorized whirring of Nastassja's wheelchair entering the room. Taking her place to one side of the front of the room, the older woman nodded briefly at the duo seated in the front row before staring almost expectantly at the side entryway to the room. Not long behind her, Maria walked in, a short-sleeved silver zip-up hoodie being carried under one arm. Smiling softly at the sight of the younger duo in front of them, the older girl settled in, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. After what seemed like just a few minutes, the side door to the room opened, Doctor Ver walking in with a confident smirk on his face, his tablet under his arm.

"Having just re-watched the footage from the last training simulation, it seems that the three of you are becoming much more efficient. The Symphogear system is an amazing power, only limited by the willpower and the synchronicity of the user. And since our girls here aren't able to naturally sync with their armor all that effectively, it makes it all the more important that we use the LINKER that I created," Ver began, walking behind Kirika and Shirabe and placing a hand on each girl's shoulder. "Because of how it grants the power to fight to you girls with low synchronicity and compatibility values, it enables you to be the heroes that the world needs."

Maria bit the inside of her gum at Ver's statement in an attempt to keep herself silent. 'Be the heroes the world needs? Right…you bastard, if we're heroes, then what Hibi-san and her friends went through makes them Angels practically,' she thought, her eyes narrowing at what Ver was implying. 'He surely can't be thinking of letting the moon come close to falling and then stopping it, can he? No…that's almost too simple,' Maria thought, her arms tightening their grip on her hoodie. 'Ver…you're still playing up this hero role, but that can't be it. Your actions…my heart is telling me that your actions are different than those of someone trying to be a hero. What are you planning? Whatever it is, it's bad news…'

Nearby, Nastassja sat, her eyes narrowed as she listened to the Doctor make his speech. 'Ver…I'll be watching to see if you're truly aiming to save the world. We're so close to reviving Frontier…hope is right in front of all of us in regards to saving the world from this impending disaster. I've committed too many sins for all of this to have been for nothing…' she thought, as the doctor tapped a button on his tablet and pulling up something on its screen as he began to speak once more.

"We have everything that we need for the revival as of now. Tonight, Frontier will rise, and once that happens we will be able to accomplish our objectives," Ver continued, a smile on his face. Internally however, he had other plans in mind. 'Yes, once Frontier has been raised, we will accomplish the objectives all right… **MY** objectives that is. Soon it will be time for my goals to be realized…'

"Correct," Nastassja spoke, her eyes roaming around the room and locking specifically on those of the younger duo. "Before we do so though, Ver, is there any update that you can provide me with regarding Kirika and Shirabe's status after their overdose the other day?" Nodding his head briefly at the question, Doctor Ver looked at his tablet once more before replying.

"I was going to run tests on them today regardless. We can do so now, if you'd like."

"Then let's do so now and get it out of the way," Nastassja spoke, her voice almost acting as a calming influence. "We're this close to reviving Frontier. I want to be sure that everyone involved will be at their best for the operation."

-SotHR-

The bright orange sensors of the diagnostic machine moved steadily, their lights passing over Akatsuki Kirika as she laid in wait patiently. Standing nearby, Doctor Ver pressed a couple of keys on the computer keyboard, the fresh statistics for the blonde emerging on the screen. Nodding briefly, the doctor entered a quick sequence of commands, bringing the machine to a stop before stepping away from the keyboard.

"Are we done yet, Doctor?" the blonde-haired girl asked, her patience appearing to run out. Laughing slightly at this, the doctor nodded, before beginning his reply to her question, as Shirabe and Nastassja waited nearby.

"Yes, Kirika, we're finished here," Ver stated, before pulling up the statistics for both girls. "It appears as though the irregularities caused by the overdose have finally stabilized. It seems that both of you are ready to go." At this news, Shirabe nodded, a small smile coming onto her face.

"Good," the _Shul Shagana_ wielder began, before she looked at the blonde-haired girl in front of her. "Now we won't slow you down any more than we already have, right Kiri-chan?" At this, the blonde nodded, her eyes downcast as Nastassja began to speak, a frown on her face at the _Igalima_ wielder's expression.

"Doctor Ver," she began, a questioning tone in her voice as she spoke. "In addition to using LINKER to create Symphogear wielders and enhance their synchronization rates, maintaining these girls and managing their conditions is another VERY important part of your job. Don't forget that," the older woman said as she prepared to leave the room. At this, Ver nodded, a smirk coming onto his face as h responded.

"Of course," Ver said, his voice dropping low as a vicious gleam entered his eyes. "And I'll be perfectly happy to take care of you as well, Nastassja-san. I'll be sure to forward you the full results of their testing as soon as they've been compiled." At this, Nastassja's eyes narrowed intensely, almost as if she was trying to read what Ver was thinking. After a moment, she nodded, before leaving the room, Ver following briefly before leaving to head in another direction towards his private room. And as he arrived at his private quarters, Ver's thoughts were different from what his words had said. 'Oh, I'll take care of you alright, Nastassja-san…This is MY plan. And if you and your daughter are going to get in my way, then you'll be removed. Soon, it will be time for my era to begin, and when it does…I'll have no need for either of you.'

-SotHR-

"Kiri-chan, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that we're finally able to help Maria and mom?" Shirabe asked, her voice filled with concern at how her friend was acting. Besides her, Kirika just nodded, her mind preoccupied by her recently acquired ability. 'Why…why am I the one who has to bear Finé's soul?' _Igalima_ 's wielder thought, an unconscious sigh coming from her lips before she replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we're able to help out, Shirabe-chan," Kirika muttered, as she stopped by her room. "I'm gonna go back to sleep; I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Kiri-chan, are you sure that you're okay?" Shirabe asked, her eyes showing worry for the blonde. While she didn't know what was causing her friend to be so depressed, it did not sit well with the _Shul Shagana_ wielder. "You can talk to me about whatever it is, you know that. You're my best friend, Kiri-chan. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Shirabe-chan, I already told you, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep much last night. We're so close to reaching Frontier now, I just don't want to mess anything up," Kirika said, flashing the twin-tailed girl a small smile. "I'll see you when I wake up, okay?" At the uncertain nod of her closest friend, Kirika walked into her room before shutting the door behind her and locking it. Making her way to her bed, the blonde collapsed on top of it before staring at the ceiling, her mind racing a million miles an hour as it brought the images of her using **Asgard** to the front of her mind. 'How did I do it…how did I use **Asgard** back then…it couldn't be me, can it? _**I**_ couldn't be her reincarnation, could I?' she thought, her eyes clenching shut in fear.

'I don't want to lose my existence to her…I'm my own person, damnit…' Kirika thought, rolling over onto her side. 'And if I **am** her reincarnation, why did her power only just now appear? Why didn't it show up sooner, so that Maria wouldn't have had to carry so much of the burden? It's just not fair…' she thought, tears entering her eyes as she tried desperately to quell the sense of dread she was feeling at possibly losing herself to the soul of the ancient priestess.

"Shirabe-chan, even if I do lose myself, I'll protect you. I swear it," Kirika whispered, her eyes closing as she tried to go back to sleep. It would not come easily.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Medbay, Later That Morning**_

To say that Yukine Chris was anxious would be an understatement. 'Hibiki-baka…I'm glad you wanted me here, but at the same time, couldn't you be ready when you said you would be,' the snow-haired girl thought, her arms crossed over the maroon sweater she was wearing. It had been a long few days for Chris; her roommate hadn't wanted to speak with her for most of the past couple days before coming back to the room crying, the only words coming out of her mouth being "I'm sorry". 'Something happened, but what could have caused Miku to come back so upset?'

As Chris prepared to knock on the door to enter the room she knew her girlfriend was assigned to, Chris could hear a pair of voices within. Knocking lightly on the door, she heard the unmistakable voice of her girlfriend respond.

"Come in," the voice said, granting permission for the snow-haired girl to enter. Upon doing so, she bore witness to the sight of Hibiki in conversation with Kazanari Genjurou, who looked over to the new arrival with a small smile. Walking over to where her girlfriend stood and looking at the medical screen pulled up nearby, the snow-haired girl smiled before speaking.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, commander. Hibiki, please tell me you're ready to get going already," she said, drawing a nod from Genjurou and a quick squeeze of her hand from the _Gungnir_ wielder.

"Just about, but there's something I want to go over with the two of you before you get your girlfriend and go off on whatever makeup date you two had in mind," Genjurou said, drawing a blush out of both Hibiki and Chris. Face turning serious, Genjurou continued to speak. "Hibiki-san, Chris-san. I know that we've had this discussion before, but the two of you and Tsubasa have to watch out for each other. Hibiki, you're not alone anymore. Using the S2CA like you did the other day was too dangerous. I know that you know the risks of using it like that, but at the same time, you need to trust each other out there. You very easily could have been captured or killed. I won't tell you that you can't be in combat, but just be more careful next time, will you?"

"Hai, shishou," Hibiki muttered, nodding her head as she stood, hand entwined with her girlfriend's own. Beside her, Chris nodded in agreement before speaking up slightly, startling the commander.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't do something like that again, Commander," Chris said, earning a nod in reply. "Will you, Hibiki-baka?" she asked, nudging the taller girl slightly, causing her to smile nervously.

"Yeah. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

"Good. Well then, I guess you're good to go, Hibiki-san. The Doctors already released you; I just wanted to make sure that I didn't miss you before you left," Genjurou said, a smile emerging onto his face. "Enjoy your day off, ladies." With that, the commander left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving the duo to themselves. This allowed the duo to relax, as the taller Redhead wrapped her arms around Chris, pulling her closely before kissing her gently, causing the snow-haired girl to blush.

"Should we get going, Chris?" Hibiki asked, a soft smile coming to her face. "I know you've been impatient to get out of here. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long…" she trailed off, as the shorter girl smiled, gently punching the taller girl before leaning closer.

"You'd better be sorry, Hibiki-baka. You shouldn't keep me waiting like that. I felt like everyone was watching me," Chris trailed off, before her girlfriend let go to go grab the black and orange jacket hanging on a nearby hangar. "It was kinda annoying. What business is it of theirs if I'm here to see you? You are my girlfriend, so why the hell do they care?" Putting the jacket on and smiling, Hibiki walked back over to where the _Ichaival_ wielder waited, her eyes having followed the redhead's movements and causing her to smile softly. 'I just can't help but feel happy around you, Hibiki…still, do I really deserve the happiness that you've given me?' she thought, as the redhead squeezed her hand, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Something wrong, Chris?" Hibiki asked, her eyes showing a slight concern to the shorter girl. After a moment, the _Ichaival_ wielder nodded slightly, before responding.

"Hibiki, something Miku said to me the other day mid-battle is kinda bugging me," Chris began, her eyes looking downwards. "She said that I took you from her, that we broke her heart that morning on the steps," she continued, the look on the taller girl's face growing more concerned as she listened closely. "It just has me wondering why me? What did you see in me that you've fallen for? I know that I'm falling for you, and have already done so, but at the same time, for her to say that is like taking a bullet to the chest."

A moment later, Chris felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and neck, before pulling her in closely and hugging her tightly. Leaning in closely, Hibiki whispered her response.

"It's hard to explain. It's just a feeling that grew from when I first met you, even. All I remember thinking when I met you was that you're someone who I wanted to try to help. Then after I came back, I remember the feeling I had growing stronger every day, and I figured out that it was leading me to you. Chris, Miku was wrong. You didn't take me from her. My heart led me to you. My heart chose you. You're amazing, and I love you for who you are," Hibiki said, causing the shorter girl to blush slightly before smiling, burying her face into the taller girl's chest.

"Hibiki-baka, you shouldn't say something like that unless you mean it. Not after what happened with Finé. Not when she acted like she really cared. And then in the end, she turned her back on me. I don't want to go through that again," Chris whispered, her mind flashing back to how she had been treated towards the end by the ancient priestess. "I don't want my heart broken like that again. I don't want to be treated like that again, Hibiki-baka."

"I won't," Hibiki replied, before gently rubbing circles on the shorter girl's back with her fingers. "You're worth it, Chris. You're worth everything to me. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. I haven't been happier than I have been when I'm with you, Chris. And I mean that completely."

"Hibiki-baka…Don't make promises you can't keep," the _Ichaival_ wielder whispered in response, leaning up and kissing Hibiki gently before returning her head to rest on the taller girl's shoulder with a smile on her face. While externally Chris was a picture of serenity, internally she was jumping for joy. 'Tachibana Hibiki, you're the most important person to me too. Aishiteru, Hibiki. My heart was led to you as well…and I'm not going to screw this up, I swear it.'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Cadenza Dorm Building, Sunset**_

Kohinata Miku had barely moved for most of the afternoon after arriving back at her shared dorm room. Sure, she had gone to classes, but she had barely been able to pay attention. And a certain redhead was part of the reason why. 'Hibiki…I really messed up, didn't I,' the forest-green haired girl thought, her eyes staring at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. After her discussion with the _Gungnir_ wielder had ended with the redhead's disappointment, Miku had felt herself fall to pieces. Now though, she felt empty, like a hollow shell. 'I treated her like a possession, not the person she is. And this is the price I pay for it; having her seemingly hate me...'

Rolling onto her side to look at the wall, the schoolgirl pondered over the words that her former roommate had said to her. 'Have I really changed that much? What I did may have been a bit rash, sure, but at the same time, my feelings matter too, don't they? For Chris to so easily disregard those…for _Hibiki_ of all people to disregard those…What did I do wrong? I couldn't be the wrong one here, could I?'

Shaking her head at the thought, Miku turned to look out the window at the setting sun. And as she took in the city lights, one particular building stood out to the girl. 'Maybe a trip to the Sky Tower will help…at least it'll be somewhere that I can go on my own,' she thought, the vermillion sun dipping lower and lower towards the horizon. 'I have to sort this out…I have to try to make things right.'

And while the schoolgirl wasn't sure how she could do so, she knew, deep down, that she at least had to try to do so. No matter what it took.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Frontier Airspace, Late That Night**_

Waves rippled out over the ocean as the stealth aircraft hovered over its destination. And within the cockpit, Doctor Ver's grin only kept growing. 'Now is the time to advance to the next stage…finally, we've arrived at where I can assume full control,' he thought, as he was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of the person in the copilot's seat next to him.

"Doctor, please proceed and initiate the sequence," Nastassja stated, her voice leaving no room for other words, nodding slightly, the doctor hit the flashing green button on the console in front of him, causing the relic necklace mounted on the bracket nearby to glow briefly. As it did so however, the sound of something being launched was heard, as a pod was made to hover overhead, the sound of which was not heard over the sound of the machinery in front of the Doctor. 'It will take more than just the power of the _Shen Shou Jing_ to revive Frontier…but, that's why I made the modifications we needed. Hopefully with the three additional relics that we know work currently, we'll have enough power, since we failed to obtain _Ichaival_ and _Ame no Habakiri_ ,' he thought, his eyes carefully monitoring the glow of the machine holding the three relics they had: _Igalima_ , _Shul Shagana_ , and _Black Gungnir_. As he did so, the hovering craft deployed its equipment, the satellite-like features appearing on its frame.

"Shuttle marker is deployed, Nastassja-sama. Shall we begin the resurrection? All the pieces we need are in their place," Ver asked, a smirk on his face as he looked away from where the other doctor would see him. 'This is it…finally, I can begin MY plan. The new era is about to begin, and you're about to play an unwilling hand in it, Nastassja-san.'

"Cut the stealth and gather the energy of the relics. Hopefully this will be enough," Nastassja said, her voice quiet as the doctor initiated the sequence to bring their aircraft out of its shroud. Now exposed to the night sky, the scientist initiated the sequence that would bring their vehicle into position for the final step in the revival method chosen. Moments later, they were in position.

"The _Shen Shou Jing_ , excavated from Mount Minakami in Nagano Prefecture, is a mirror relic. As such, it has the ability to warp light, enabling it to blend into surrounding areas. However, it may have another power," Nastassja began, her eyes grimly determined. "Ancient texts have spoken of its ability to exorcise evil, as I saw firsthand just over eighteen months ago."

"And now with its power, along with that of the other relics we have, we shall release the seal that binds Frontier from the world. All the preparations have been made. Now, it's time. Let's begin!" Ver exclaimed, a sinister gleam in his eyes as he pulled the trigger to release the energy gathered from the relics. "Discharging the Remover Ray now!"

At Ver's words, a brilliant ray of light was released from the gun barrel located below the cockpit. Mere seconds later it hit the reflection dish of the marker, before diving straight at the ocean, its target clear as it hit the sea floor.

"This will break the seal. This HAS to break the seal," Ver muttered, his eyes focusing completely on the ocean in front of the airplane. Moments later, the water erupted in an explosion, steam rising into the starry night sky. "Shatter it. Shatter it so that the ideal world that I envisioned can come to pass," he whispered. However, his hopes were for naught, as the steam cloud caused by the explosion vanished, revealing Frontier to be nowhere in sight.

"What? It didn't break the seal? Why didn't it break the seal?" Ver exclaimed, his fist slamming against the wall in anger. "There should have been enough power for things to finally begin to move! It was that close," he exclaimed, drawing attention to himself from Nastassja. Taking a moment to calm down, the doctor stepped to the exit of the cockpit, moving his glasses up his face as he did so.

"And where do you think that you're going, Doctor?" Nastassja asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the doctor. "There's still work to be done here."

"I'm going to go try to figure out what went wrong, and how we can correct this. And when I do, the world will dance at our feet." At this, Ver left the room, leaving Nastassja alone to her thoughts.

'Even with the power boost from the mechanical amplification and the other relics, the _Shen Shou Jing_ still wasn't strong enough to break the seal on Frontier…this could be a problem,' she thought, as her eyes turned their attention to the computer in front of her. Bringing up a keyboard to her attention, Nastassja began to type, even as her thoughts turned to the words Ver had thought no one had heard.

-SotHR-

Maria Cadenzavna Eve sighed in relief as she sat back at her desk, a small sheet of paper and pen on it. 'I wasn't planning on having to leave yet, but what mom said when we talked that day…it's the right path. What we're doing isn't what Serena would want us to do,' she thought, her eyes scanning over the hastily written note in front of her. 'I'm not ready yet. There's still so much that I need to know if I'm going to…no, if WE'RE going to have any chance at stopping whatever Ver's true plan is.' Satisfied with what she saw in front of her, the _Black Gungnir_ wielder folded the letter and placed it into an envelope before writing Shirabe and Kirika's names on it.

"Serena, what I'm going to do is the right path. It has to be, right?" Maria asked, seemingly to no one in particular. "My heart tells me that the path that Ver and Mom are following isn't the right path. They have to be stopped." Looking out the window at the moonlit night sky while the plane headed back towards land, Maria took a moment to reflect on her road to where she was now.

"I won't let Ver reach his endgame, whatever it is. I'll make sure that's the case. It's what Serena would want me to do, right alongside Hibi-san and her friends." At this, a determined look came onto Maria's face. 'I still don't know what exactly mom needed the _Airgetlam_ pendant for earlier, but I have to get that back before I leave. Otherwise, the only thing left to do is to find out just what Ver's real intentions are. I just hope that his plans can still be stopped…'

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, Next Afternoon**_

Kazanari Genjurou stared at the data on the screen in front of him, a frown on his face. 'This can't be right. Are we really that far off in the data we've had in the past?' he thought, as his eyes took in the data relating to the moon's orbit. Taking a moment to gather himself, he stood, a deathly serious air entering the room.

"So we're completely sure that the data provided to us by the U.S. Government is wrong?" he asked, his eyes locked onto the comparison between the data gathered by the 2nd Division and the U.S. Government's figures. Looking up from her computer, Tomosato Aoi nodded, before beginning her reply with a grave look on her face.

"Hai, taichou. We've been able to confirm that their official figures for the lunar orbit do have a minor deviation. It may not be very much of one, as the error is extremely small, but it's definitely clear: we've been off for a while on this. Taichou, with these numbers, there's no doubt about it. The moon is going to fall, it's just a question of when."

"So we can't trust the U.S. government's official announcement that the damage caused by _Kadingir_ won't affect the moon's orbit for several centuries then," Genjurou replied, arms crossed as he spoke. "The question is as follows then. If the deviation is occurring now, how much more time is there? And what is FIS planning? We're missing some major information about things, and we're running out of time to fill in the blanks."

Aoi nodded, as did the rest of the bridge crew. Turning back to their desks, they began to work at a frenzied pace in an attempt to get the answers needed. And as they did so, Genjurou himself returned to his seat, arms crossed. Internally though, one thought reigned.

'We're out of time. The moon will slowly deviate more and more from its orbit as time goes on, and when it does finally crash, likely much sooner than later, there won't be any chance to save anyone.'

 _ **Backstage Green Room, JAM TV Studios, Shibuya, Tokyo, 3:00 That Afternoon**_

"Well, maybe we could go Ice Skating after I finish things up here? Chris, you know that I don't care what we do, just as long as it's something we do together. The movie we went to the other day after we left the Medbay was pretty good though," Tachibana Hibiki spoke, her smartphone pinned between her head and her shoulder as she waited backstage. The redhead was at JAM TV headquarters for an interview to promote her first single, as well as to announce when her first major concert would be. And while she knew that being here was part of the job, it didn't help that she had not given a televised interview before.

"Hibiki-baka, it's your turn to decide where we go. I picked out the movie, although I'm glad you liked it so much. But yeah, Ice Skating sounds good. Do you want me to look up if there are any rinks near your place that are open tonight? I know that it's a seasonal thing, but it's close enough that there's gotta be someplace that's open, right?" the voice of Yukine Chris came through the phone, entering Hibiki's ear and causing a smile to come to her face. Taking a moment to think about it, the redhead nodded as she replied.

"Sounds good," the _Gungnir_ wielder replied, before looking up and seeing her manager, Ogawa Shinji, approaching. "I've gotta go; looks like it's almost time for me to go on air. I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Hibiki...I know. Love you, Hibiki-baka," Chris spoke through the phone, her voice softening slightly in disappointment that her girlfriend had to get off the phone. Her words having drawn a blush to Hibiki's face, the taller girl responded quickly.

"Love you too, Chris. Bye." Ending the call and placing her phone down on the table nearby, the idol stood up before addressing her manager. "Ogawa-san, I take it that it's almost time for me to go on air?"

"Not quite, Hibiki. I know that you're impatient and all, but try to relax a bit," Shinji said, straightening his glasses briefly before taking a seat at the table the idol had been sitting at. "We still have some time before you go on air, but I wanted to remind you of some of the things that they'll be asking you about."

"I remember Tsubasa-san mentioning that they wanted to discuss the single, as well as how I'm supposed to talk about when my first concert will be," Hibiki replied, her eyes closing in an attempt to relax. "Speaking of Tsubasa-san, where is she?"

"I gave her the day off today. Because of how I've had 2nd Division duties, she's been having to do my job as well as her own, while also having to be a student," Shinji spoke, a small smile on his face. "While she's done a better job than I could have asked her to, she still deserves to have some time to decompress. I don't want to see her break down from overwork. She may not be my prized artist anymore, but I still want the best for her. Will you be okay without her here?"

"I'll be fine, Ogawa-san. I've just gotta remember to stay calm and treat it like it's a one on one interview, right?"

"Yeah. Do that, and you'll be fine, Hibiki-san." Smiling as he spoke, Shinji looked up to see a staffer giving the signal stating that it would be five minutes before his client would be on air. Standing up, he smiled at his client one last time before turning his eyes towards the waiting studio. It was almost show time.

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

"What am I doing here," Kazanari Tsubasa asked herself as she stood just in front of the doorway to Tachibana Hibiki's apartment, cleaning supplies held in one hand as she fished in her teal jacket's pocket for the spare key she had been given. While Ogawa Shinji had given the bluenette the day off from work, she still wasn't quite able to relax. And so, after finishing her classwork for the day, she had decided to try to do something for her teammate and charge. The only problem was that Tsubasa is not the best at cleaning. "I may be trying to learn to clean up on my own since that incident two years ago, but I'm still not the best in the world. What on earth am I doing?"

Opening the door to the apartment, the bluenette was surprised at how seemingly organized it was…at least, until she looked towards the kitchen. 'Great…looks like someone hasn't exactly had too much time to clean her kitchen up,' Tsubasa thought, setting her cleaning supplies down. Truth be told, she had come here as a way to try to still do something nice for her teammate. However, that wasn't the only reason she had decided to clean Hibiki's apartment today.

'I just can't shake this feeling that something horrible is going to happen today…not to mention what was in my dreams. Something horrible is coming…how can I stop it? I keep saying that I'm a blade, so why do I feel this fear creeping up on me?' she thought, as she took quick note of the state of the remainder of the _Gungnir_ wielder's apartment. It looked as though she would be busy for a few hours, at least. And while cleaning wouldn't take her mind off of things, at least it would allow her to try to figure out what she could do to stop the negative presence she could feel making its move.

"Enough standing around, Tsubasa. I might as well get started; I don't have all day before Hibiki gets back," she said, before grabbing a bottle of cleaning solution and a sponge from the supplies that she had brought with her and heading towards the kitchen.

 _ **Sky Tower, 58**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Shinjuku, Tokyo, 3:30 pm That Day**_

The elevator doors opened with a ping, revealing to the hallway its occupants. Stepping out of the elevator, Nastassja in front of her, Maria couldn't help but feel uneasy. 'This is it…my final mission,' she thought as she pushed the older woman's traveling wheelchair in front of her. 'No matter what happens today, I've already made up my mind. I may not know for sure what Ver's true intentions are yet, but I don't have the luxury of waiting to find out anymore.' As she continued thinking, Maria was stirred from her thoughts by Nastassja's voice, the exhausted tone in her mother's voice causing the rosette to frown slightly.

"Maria, thank you for being willing to come with me today," the doctor stated, her eyes closed in contemplation of what was to occur today. "I know that this meeting was thrown together at the last minute, but I do appreciate the support." Nodding her head as they headed towards their destination, Maria smiled softly before beginning to reply, a saddened look in her eyes.

"Anytime, mom. Still, does _that man_ know about this?"

"No, at least I don't believe so," Nastassja stated, her voice stern. "However, if we ARE to raise Frontier, then hopefully what occurs at this meeting will enable us to do so." As this, she let out a sigh, before a slightly comfortable silence settled in. Moments later however, Maria spoke up once again.

"Mom, why have you done all of this? I need to know. You already know what my heart is telling me to do, so why have you been following this plan? You have to know that you're not the one really in charge, don't you?" _Black Gungnir_ 's wielder asked, her eyes narrowing at even the thought of Doctor Ver and the actions that the plan had deemed necessary. "Why did you have us act like terrorists?"

Nastassja sighed and shook her head. It wasn't that hard to see what her daughter was trying to get at through her questions. 'You're trying to determine if I'm going to be your enemy as well, aren't you, Maria? It's unfortunate that it's turned out this way…especially when everything is almost ready for you. Still…while I've come too far down this dark road to turn back, I can give you the tools needed to save those you care about,' she thought, a small frown coming across her face as she began to provide her answer.

"All that we've done is play at being terrorists, Maria. Our true purpose is to find some way to minimize the damage caused by the inevitable impact of the moon to the planet. And while some of the actions that we have taken to do so have been admittedly deplorable, that is our true purpose and mission."

"That doesn't mean that we had to commit the actions you've had Shirabe, Kirika, and I commit," Maria shot back, her voice tense with frustration. "Mom, Serena and I trusted you when you said that what we were doing was for the betterment of humanity. You said that we'd be saving everyone's lives! And then you ordered us to commit some of the actions that you had us commit. There has to be another way."

"Unfortunately there isn't another way, Maria," the doctor said, her voice trying to bring an end to the conversation. "What we've done thus far isn't going to be enough. I only hope that what we're here for today will give us the rest of what we need to revive Frontier. But that's enough of this conversation, Maria. We're here," Nastassja said, her voice trailing off as the duo stopped in front of the appointed conference room. Nodding her head, Maria steeled herself as the doors in front of them opened, revealing a sight that caused her blood to turn cold.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" the idol asked as she looked across the room at the United States government agents who had been awaiting their arrival. Eyes narrowing in focus, the rosette took a quick check of the situation. 'Eight agents, all of which are likely armed…Mom, what are you doing calling for a meeting with the people who have been trying to hunt us down for this long?' As if she was able to sense Maria's anxiety over the situation, Nastassja spoke up, hoping to calm her daughter's nerves.

"Agents of the United States government, I've called you here to discuss a possible peace agreement between us," she began, her voice serious. As Maria's mind raced with the implications of what her mother was doing, the doctor continued, as if to answer her daughter's unasked question. "I've already informed Doctor Ver that I was going to have this meeting. So, shall we begin? After all, we're all hoping to prevent the moon's fall, aren't we?"

 _ **Sky Tower, Aquarium, 75**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

"You remind me of myself in a way," Kohinata Miku said as she stood in front of the fish tank, staring at the variety of exotic fish and rays held within. As she watched a number of fish and manta rays swim by in front of her eyes, Miku couldn't help but feel similarities to her own emotional situation. "I keep being trapped by my desire to be with someone from the past, but I can't see the future in front of me. It's like how you guys all want to be in the ocean, but are trapped here instead, isn't it?"

Miku had been able to find peace when she was able to come to this aquarium. Ever since _Kadingir_ , whenever she had really been in need of some time to think and a place to calm her mind, she had been able to come here and just try to let herself escape. However, escape was not coming very easily for the schoolgirl this time.

'Why…why Is it that even though I should be happy for them, I still feel so…empty?' Miku thought to herself, as a swordfish swam by in front of her face. 'Hibiki's my best friend from when I was little….and Chris is my roommate. I know they've both had so much to deal with in life, so why can't I feel happy for them? Don't they deserve to be happy?'

Raising a hand to the glass in front of her, as if to try to reach out to the fish inside of the tank, Miku continued her thoughts. 'I've fallen in love twice in my life…first with Hibiki…now with Chris. Both times I've been hurt. Will I ever find my own happiness? Do I even know what it means to be truly happy? Or will I keep being trapped by my own insecurities. What can I offer either of them that they don't already have?'

Thinking back to the words that Hibiki had said to her during her visit to the 2nd Division's Medbay earlier that week, Miku's face fell. 'I really messed up, didn't I…I know I shouldn't have stayed on the battlefield. Hibiki's right; I should know better than to do that. Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa…they all walk on the razor edge when in combat; if they got distracted while fighting anything strong enough, they could easily die. And what I was doing was definitely a distraction…but still, don't my feelings matter too?' Closing her hand into a fist against the glass, Miku shut her eyes in frustration. 'I know that Hibiki said that my feelings matter…still, I can't help but feel as if they don't care about the way I feel at all…'

'Did I really make a mistake? And if I did, how can I go about making things right with them? Hibiki, Chris…you're both too important to me for me to have screwed this up…but I get the feeling that if I don't do something soon, I won't get another chance to fix things. And the only person I'll have to blame for it is myself…'

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Kitchen, Tokyo Outskirts**_

Tsukuyomi Shirabe stood in front of the stove, the meal she was preparing simmering in front of her. Looking at the timer on the counter nearby, the _Shul Shagana_ wielder dipped a small spoon into the pot, before bringing a small sample of the soup she was creating to her mouth and tasting her creation.

"Mmm…it tastes just like I thought it would. It's too bad that Mom and Maria are in the city for the day. They don't know what they're missing out on," she stated, before turning back to the cookbook nearby. "Looks like it's just about ready, and tastes like it too."

Taking the soup that she had made off of the stove and serving it into bowls, Shirabe couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe this will help snap Kirika out of whatever's been bothering her the past few days,' she thought, before a worried look emerged onto her face. 'It's not like her to be this down about anything…it just feels so unnerving. And yet I can't help but feel like I want to just tell her that whatever it is that's bothering her, we can face it together. Kiri-chan, I'm…no, _we're_ all here for you, so please let us help you…'

-SotHR-

"Reincarnation…" Kirika whispered, her legs pulled up to her chest. "What's the point of the idea of that if it just means that the vessel's soul just gets overwritten by the reincarnated one?"

Legs pulled tightly to her chest, the _Igalima_ wielder looked out towards where she had hung the sheets to dry out. 'If Finé's soul really is within me, how much longer will it be before her soul consumes my own? I don't want to disappear from existence…even just the idea of having my soul consumed freaks me out.' Kirika had not been getting much sleep since she had used **Asgard** , her thoughts consumed by her fear of losing herself to the ancient priestess. And the strain was clearly showing through, as she had been distracted, almost distant even from Maria, Shirabe, and the others.

'While I'm glad that Maria isn't Finé's reincarnation, there's still something about this that bugs me. Why didn't these powers start to surface before now? Wouldn't it have made sense for them to surface sooner than they did?' Before she could continue to dwell on the matter however, a familiar voice shook Kirika from her thoughts as Shirabe came running over.

"Kiri-can, come on. Lunch is ready," Shirabe said, her eyes standing out within the shadows. Hearing this, Kirika's mood brightened instantly.

"Oh? What's for lunch? What'd you make today, Shirabe-chan?"

"Two hundred and ninety-eight yen," the _Shul Shagana_ wielder replied, holding up a pair of fingers in a victory pose. At this, Kirika sprang to her feet, excitement in her eyes.

"Then let's hurry up and eat already," she said, before grabbing Shirabe's hand and pulling her back towards the plane. As she did so however, a feeling entered into both girls' mind. While they knew that Maria and Nastassja were out for the day, neither girl knew where Doctor Ver was at. But they both had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and it would be big.

 _ **Sky Tower, 58**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor Conference Room, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

To say that the meeting had been tense would be to make an understatement. And while things seemed cordial enough between the government agents sent by the United States and Nastassja, Maria still couldn't help but feel on edge as negotiations continued.

'Eight agents in the room…no doubt they have more agents waiting nearby within the tower, and probably more still near the building…all likely packing a gun, too. Mom…if things get ugly here, it's going to be tough getting out of here alive,' she thought, eyes narrowed and shoulders tense as she looked on. 'Mom…I don't trust them any more than I trust Ver…why would they all of a sudden agree to a meeting like this? It doesn't make sense for them to do so. And why would Ver agree to this? It doesn't make any sense at all, unless…' Before too much longer however, it seemed the meeting was finally ready to come to a conclusion as the voice of her mother shook the idol out of her thoughts.

"Maria, please provide them with the data we have regarding Frontier," Nastassja spoke, her voice steady. While the meeting had been a big risk to take, it seemed as though things were heading in the right direction. And as Maria placed the data chip into the federal agent's palm, she felt as though she had done what she could to try to assist more people than she could on their own. 'Whether Ver likes it or not, we needed extra help to complete our final objective,' Nastassja thought, her eyes narrowing slightly as she awaited the agent's reply. 'Maria…even though this is likely your last mission with us, I'm still proud of what you've become. And I know that Serena would be as well.'

"Thank you for providing us with the data that you have on the heretical technology," the lead agent spoke, the light glinting off of his sunglasses as he spoke.

"I'll forwards you the directions on how to use that information at another time," Nastassja replied, her voice even as she replied. Contrary to what she had thought however, the lead agent continued to speak after she finished.

"I'm afraid that there won't be another time, Nastassja-san," the lead agent spoke, before he raised his handgun at the doctor's head from halfway across the room. At this, Maria tensed up immediately, her body rushing to produce adrenaline. 'Shit…I've gotta do something to protect her. Even though mom and I don't agree on the path she's choosing to take, she's still my mom!'

"You see Nastassja-san, a bullet can take a life far faster and far more easily than your songs can. Also, there's no hesitation at all," the agent continued as the remaining agents pulled their weapons, aiming them squarely at Maria and her mother. "We have no more need for you. With the data now in our possession, your usefulness has officially ended."

Maria stepped forwards, one arm outstretched to the side protectively in front of the older woman as she pulled _Black Gungnir_ 's relic pendant from her hoodie's pocket. 'From the start they weren't going to let us leave at all…damnit…Serena, do I have to stain my hands here to be able to become the protector you want me to be? I won't do so…but if there's no other way, please forgive me. I can't let this stop me from stopping Ver…' Her thoughts were again interrupted however by her mother's voice.

"So from the start you had no intention of making a deal, did you?" Nastassja said, her eyes closing as a level of sadness entered her voice. "All we wanted to do was help you keep your citizens safe."

"And we thank you for doing so, but we now have what we need. The only remaining step is to dispose of the things that we don't need, which means that you're not leaving here alive," the agent continued, a smug smirk coming onto his face as he spoke. Unnoticed by him, just outside the window, a number of noise had floated up to the window area. And as Maria saw them rising out of the corner of her eye, she began to sing.

- _Granzizel bilfen Gungnir zizzl-_

As a black globe of light surrounded Maria, a winged noise phased through the glass window before flying into three of the government agents, killing them instantly. Immediately following their counterpart's lead, another small group of noise phased through the ceiling, surrounding the government agents and slaughtering them just as Maria's transformation ended, revealing her, fully clad in her armor and _Black Gungnir_ spear in hand. 'The Noise? But what are they doing here? Unless…' Maria thought, her eyes narrowing in anger at the implications her thoughts were leading towards as the group of noise in the room turned their attention towards the rosette, the agents in the room finally disposed of. 'He couldn't have…did he?' Before she could complete the thought the sound of movement from the Noise drew her attention, as all hell broke loose.

-SotHR-

At a restaurant near the Sky Tower, Doctor Ver sat on his own at a table, the windows next to him overlooking the sky tower as a large group of noise surrounded the building. With an evil smirk on his face as he set his coffee cup back down and grabbed the _Staff of Solomon_ , he stood up, before aiming the staff at where the tower itself.

"Everyone in this world is so selfish," Ver began, taking another sip of his coffee. "Even you are as well, Nastassja-san. Did you really think that you could get away after setting up a meeting like this? And don't think I'm just going to let you leave this place alive either, Maria. Not after what I overheard you two talking about the other day. Now go my noise, and eliminate them! It's time for ME to take control here, like I should have been all along!"

-SotHR-

Before the noise could begin their attack, Maria raced forwards, her spear swinging from right to left and cleaving the lead noise of the group in two. Wasting little time, the pinkette spun around, her cape racing forwards and slamming into the ground in front of the group of noise, shaking the floor and scattering the noise enough for Maria to step into the void. 'Gotta cut these ones down fast, then go from there. As much as I may not agree with what mom has done, I won't let the noise get her. I can't let Ver get his way, not if what I think is correct,' she thought, before spinning around, her spear's edge slicing through heads, arms, and bodies of Noise and causing them to fall to ash.

"Mom, we've gotta get going," Maria said, racing back towards where her mother sat, earning a nod from the older woman. Picking her mother up with her off arm, Maria concentrated, holding her spear towards the remaining noise as it opened up to reveal a charging blast of energy. "Get the hell out of my way!" she cried, before unleashing a blast of **Horizon Spear** , the explosion from the blast consuming the enemies while also blowing the doors off of the conference room, smoke spewing into the hall as a fire began to spread. Leaping through the fire while using her cape as a sort of shield from the heat, Maria carried Nastassja into the hallway, before her eyes darted around the hallway.

"We have to get out of here, Mom. This place isn't safe, and if I'm right, then we've got a major problem on our hands," the idol stated, darting towards the nearest stairwell. Just as she was about to arrive at the nearest stairs however, the hallway around her erupted in gunfire. 'Damnit, my bad feeling about this was right…and if my thoughts on why the Noise are here are right as well, then I can't afford to wait around any longer. Serena, I will make it out of here alive…and I will find the way to protect everyone I care about. This is the path my heart is leading me down!' Bringing her cape around to act as a shield for both Nastassja and herself, Maria kicked the door next to her down before dashing inside and taking off to the next floor just as another, more massive explosion echoed from the conference room below, shaking the entire tower.

-SotHR-

"What the? What's that shaking?" a bystander asked, the floor beneath him shaking. Looking over in the man's general direction, Miku had a look of concern written on her face. 'I came up here to the observation deck to try to stop thinking so much…but, whatever's causing this shaking has me a bit concerned,' she thought, before the shocked gasp of another onlooker got her attention.

"N-n-n-noise!" the middle-aged woman gasped out, before turning and rushing back inside. Spinning around and looking at where the older woman had pointed, Miku felt her eyes widen at the number of airborne Noise before she shook her head briefly, gaining focus. 'I can't afford to hesitate right now. Chris, Hibiki, and Tsubasa-san wouldn't forgive me if I did so again…not after what I did that day,' she thought, her mind briefly flashing back to her argument with Chris on the battlefield. 'Right now, I have a job to do, and that's to get people to the shelters.' Before she could do so however, the sound of a younger child crying broke her out of her thoughts, the observatory rapidly emptying out.

"Mommy, where are you?" a young boy cried out as he walked by on the nearby upper level walkway. Taking a moment to steel herself, Miku nodded, before heading to catch up with the lost child. 'Even if it's just one person…at least I can try to make a difference. Even if it's just a small difference.'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Cadenza Dorm Building, Miku and Chris' Dorm Room**_

"Be right there," Yukine Chris said as she sat up from her spot on the couch in front of the TV, book in hand. After having spoken with her girlfriend, she had returned to the dorm building to do some research and some of her homework for the weekend. 'At least it doesn't seem like there's too much going on today. If something were to happen today, I swear I'll hurt whoever it is that tried to ruin my date with Hibiki tonight,' she thought, before opening the door to reveal Yumi, Kuriyo, and Shiori standing at the door, worried looks on their faces. "What's up? If you're looking for Miku, she's not in at the moment."

"Chris, turn on the news," Shiori said, her voice shaking slightly with worry. This caused Chris to raise an eyebrow in concern. 'Shiori is almost never like this. Did something happen?' she thought, before stepping aside and letting the trio inside.

"I was waiting on Sora's interview on JAMTV. She should be on any time now, though. What's up?" Chris asked, grabbing the remote and handing it to Shiori, as Kuriyo and Yumi sat down on the edges of the couch. And as Shiori changed the channel to a local news station, Chris' eyes widened at what was displayed on screen. 'Noise? At the Sky Tower?! What's going on…and why is the tower on fire?' she thought, her hands clenching into firsts briefly. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the tower on screen, the cloud of smoke rising into the sky.

"Wait, didn't Miku say she was going to the Sky Tower today?" Yumi asked, causing Chris' eyes to narrow as she grabbed the edge of the couch in front of her. As the four girls watched nervously, Chris could feel her heart pound with worry. 'If Miku is there…damnit…neither Hibiki or I would be able to forgive ourselves if she died…' she thought. However, the thought of Miku brought back the images of their argument previously. 'Miku…even if you can't forgive me for being with Hibiki, you're still my roommate and my friend. So then why does it still hurt to think about our fight? I love Hibiki…so why?' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Chris frowned slightly before grabbing her phone and her transport pass.

"Yeah. Miku did say she was going to the Sky Tower today," she said, voice quiet. Before anyone else could respond, the _Ichaival_ wielder continued. "Despite our argument the other day, she's still one of the best friends I have, and I'm not going to let her or anyone else there get killed by the Noise." And with those words, she ran out the door towards the waiting battlefield.

 _ **Sky Tower, Floor 60, Hallway, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

Things were not going the way that Maria had hoped they would go, as she raced up the stairs before entering the hallway on the sixtieth floor of the Sky Tower. While she had been able to duck out of the situation on the fifty-eighth floor, the situation hadn't improved on the next floor, with another group of soldiers waiting on that floor. 'I have to get out of here in one piece if I want to have any shot at stopping Ver and protecting those I care about. My heart is screaming for me to get mom out of here as well. Even though I don't agree with the path she's chosen, she's still family…' she thought, setting Nastassja down briefly as it appeared that there was no one waiting for them on this floor. Her relief would be short lived, as a number of Noise emerged through the floor down the hall from the duo.

"Just get out of the way," Maria cried out, rushing forwards before slashing a pair of noise across where the chest would be on a human with her spear. Quickly twisting to one side to dodge a counterattack from a noise, the idol proceeded to use her momentum to bring her spear in a rising slash, bisecting another noise immediately. 'That's right, keep all your focus on me…' she thought as she used her cape as another weapon, destroying another pair of noise before she leapt backwards, dodging a downwards attack from a noise that phased in through the floor. Landing in front of where Nastassja sat against the wall, the idol charged up her spear once more before unleashing another burst of **Horizon Spear** to destroy the remaining noise in the hallway.

Just then, the sound of files preparing to fire caused the pink-haired Symphogear wielder's eyes to widen. Reacting quickly, Maria willed her cape to change into a shield that would protect her and her mother before kneeling down and picking her mother up with one arm, the sound of bullets impacting the impenetrable cape echoing throughout the area.

"Maria, you can't afford to get bogged down here," Nastassja said, her voice barely audible over the sound of gunfire nearby. "There has to be another way out. If we keep trying to find an open floor, we won't be able to go anywhere. If we use the upper floors, we could try to avoid an ambush."

"The stairs we used end at this floor," Maria said, her eyes darting back towards where the noise had once stood and widening as she noticed a young couple trying to cross the hallway right in the path of the gunfire. "Damnit, I won't let you," she growled out, before sending the rest of her cape towards where the civilians stood, eyes wide as a hail of bullets approached. 'Get there in time…please, get there in time…'

A horrified scream filled the air, causing Maria's eyes to widen as she witnessed a bullet pass through the innocent woman's arm, leaving blood to spurt everywhere. 'They really kept shooting, despite knowing that there are civilians here? They're almost as bad as Ver…' she thought, her left hand clenching into a fist. Looking towards where the nameless man was helping his girlfriend out of the hallway, Maria turned before quickly charging the soldiers, her cape acting as a riot shield to block the rain of machine gun fire aimed at her. Quickly closing the distance, the idol clubbed a soldier in front with the flat of her spear, sending him sprawling into the wall.

"You bastards…you KNEW they were there and you kept firing!" the idol screamed, her voice barely audible over the sound of gunfire as another explosion below them shook the tower. Taking quick advantage of the shaking caused by the explosion, she began by sweeping the legs out from under another soldier with her spear's pole, she then willed her cape to grab a pair of soldiers, throwing them into the wall and knocking them out. Quickly ducking to avoid the butt of a rifle sweeping over her head, the idol slammed her fist into the offending soldier's stomach before spinning and kicking him in the back of his head with her heel. "I won't forgive you for this!" she cried out, as her cape then bludgeoned the last member of the squad in his stomach, sending him flying back into the opposite wall and knocking him out cold.

"Maria, we have to get going, NOW!" Nastassja called out, the rosette nodding before picking her mother up once more. Looking back at the scene of carnage she had caused, Maria nodded, grabbing the doctor before wiling her cape around her into a drill and leaping upwards, breaking through the ceiling as another explosion occurred at the opposite end of the floor.

-SotHR-

"Hey, we'll find your mom, I'm sure of it," Miku stated, her voice calm in an attempt to keep the young boy from getting upset. Her words, however, couldn't help herself from getting anxious. 'The building feels like it's getting bombed, but that's not what's happening at all,' she thought, her eyes narrowing as she looked out the window at the horde of Noise flying outside. It hadn't been more than ten to fifteen minutes since the monstrosities had appeared outside of the Sky Tower, but already it seemed as though they were looking for someone in particular. Besides her, the young child nodded, before another explosion shook the tower beneath them, causing the duo to be thrown into the nearby wall.

"Nggh…" the schoolgirl let out, feeling her shoulder impact the wall. While she had been able to cushion the child she was trying to help from the impact, the blow still knocked the wind out of her. The sound of the blow did draw some attention however, as a bystander stuck his head out of a nearby shelter's door.

"Hey, what are the two of you doing out here?" he asked, drawing Miku's attention. Thinking quickly, she replied.

"Do you have room in there for anyone else? I've been trying to help him find his mom," Miku stated, causing the bystander to turn his head back inside of the shelter. Mere moments later, he returned.

"We have room for maybe one more. There might be other shelters open elsewhere on the floor though."

"Then please take him," Miku decided, pushing the child gently towards the young man at the door of the shelter. "I said that I'd help him find his mom, but I won't be able to do that if he's not safe for afterwards. So please, take him. I'll find another shelter." As the young man guided the child into the shelter, a crumbling sound caused both him and Miku to look upwards.

"Hey, look out!" the young man cried out as the ceiling above Miku's head began to buckle. Just as it began to fall though, she jumped backwards, barely dodging the collapsing portion of the ceiling. "Are you okay? Hey, answer me!"

"I'm okay," Miku's voice spoke as the smoke from the ceiling's collapse cleared up. 'That was way too close…It's getting really dangerous here,' she thought, her mind racing at the close call. 'Chris…Hibiki…Tsubasa-san…none of you would give up, would you? You'd keep moving, keep fighting. I can't stop moving here…The area seems pretty clear of anyone else, but I have to find that other shelter.' And with that, Miku turned and rushed off, determination in her eyes.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary HQ, Bridge**_

"Damnit, has anyone been able to reach Hibiki-san?" Kazanari Genjurou asked, his voice loud and clear over the sound of the room. They had been able to reach both his niece and Chris, but for some reason they were unable to get a hold of the third member of their trio. "And give me a status update on when Chris and my niece will get to Sky Tower!" Looking up from her seat in response, Aoi nodded, before checking back over the data she had on screen.

"Chris and Tsubasa are well on their way, Taichou. Chris should be getting there any minute now, and Tsubasa shouldn't be far behind her," the young woman spoke, her voice calm under the pressure of the situation. "As for Hibiki-san, we've been trying to get a hold of her, but the best we've been able to do is get her voicemail. I'll attempt to get a hold of Ogawa-san now, sir."

"Don't just say what we're going to do, get on it," Genjurou replied, a clear tension in his voice. The Sky Tower was very important to the 2nd Division; while they had moved a lot of their data facilities out of the landmark after the Noise attack two years prior, it was still a place that a lot of the division's family members either worked at or enjoyed attending. 'To think that it would come under attack once more…and this time it's worse,' Genjurou thought as he watched another explosion erupt form the side of the Sky Tower's upper levels. There was another factor at play this time as well, as Chris had reported that she believed that Kohinata Miku could be at the Sky Tower.

'Hopefully she isn't in danger, and she was able to make it to safety,' he thought, his arms crossed as he looked at the display in front of him. Genjurou knew that despite the argument between Miku and her friends after the battle a few days prior, they still viewed her as a friend. 'If something were to happen to her...Chris, Tsubasa and Hibiki would all be crushed as a result. There's a lot going on right now. Miku-san, stay safe, and be careful, all of you.'

 _ **Sky Tower, 70**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Hallway, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

"Damnit, get out of the way!" Maria cried out as she sliced through another pair of noise, her lance shredding the creatures like a hot knife through butter. While she had been able to drill her way up to this point with her cape, she could have gone up to the rooftop with ease. However, the idol had been stalled by a noise that had caught her in the cape, sending her skidding to the floor. 'I'm just glad that mom didn't get hurt…despite our differences, she's still family,' she thought, as another explosion shook the floor, sending her stumbling into the wall. This didn't go unnoticed by the Noise; a pair of them shot across the room, trying to take advantage of the opening offered suddenly by the explosion. Reacting quickly, the _Black Gungnir_ wielder brought her cape up and around decapitating the onrushing noise before they could get any closer.

"Maria, we have to get out of here. That last explosion felt worse than the previous ones. If we don't get out of here soon, we may not get another opportunity to do so," Nastassja said from her position resting over her daughter's shoulder, earning a brief nod in response.

"I know that mom, but at the same time, I can't just let these things live, not while there are innocent people on this floor," Maria said in reply as she proceeded to fire another burst of **Horizon Spear** at the group of noise on the other end of the hallway, obliterating the majority of the remaining opponents. At this, Nastassja sighed, before shaking her head. 'Maria…if your sister was here, she'd be so proud of who you have become. While we do have our differences, I'm still proud of you. You've finally found it; that precious person or thing that you want to protect desperately. You've been able to find your resolve, and I'm so proud to see you as you are now. You're finally ready to inherit her legacy…and even though we'll be on opposite sides soon, I know you'll be doing what your heart is telling you is the right thing…even as mine tells me that I've come too far down this path for me to turn back now.'

Just as she finished her thought, Maria sent her cape down the hallway towards the last remaining noise. But while her cape moved quickly, the noise moved quicker still, sliding just to the right of the cape and racing towards the Symphogear wielder. 'Shit…' Maria thought, bringing up her spear quickly and spinning it, the edge of the spear slicing into the ceiling and floor as she did so, just as she caught the oncoming noise with the edge, chopping it up like a blender. Letting out a sigh of relief, the rosette then pointed her spear upwards, at the ceiling.

"We're almost at the top floor, Mom. Hold on tight," Maria said, her spear spinning like a drill head as her cape swirled up, surrounding the duo tightly and providing further protection. But as she proceeded to drill upwards once more, Maria couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding, as if something was about to occur which would change things forever.

-SotHR-

Kohinata Miku couldn't help but let out a scream as she felt the floor behind her crack open, the main tower seemingly separating from the part of the observation level she was on. 'Damnit…is this the end of things?' she thought, shaking her head briefly as she did so. As she turned around however, Miku couldn't help but notice the size of the gap. 'No…I'm trapped here? It's too big a gap to get all the way across from here…'

Almost immediately, the schoolgirl collapsed to her knees, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. 'No…I'm never going to get the chance to apologize to both Chris and to Hibiki, am I?' she thought, her eyes closing in frustration as she tried to fight back her tears. 'I won't get to tell them that I'm sorry…that they deserve to be happy…I won't get to tell them both how I feel. Damnit…'

"I just wish I had one more chance to tell them I'm sorry, to tell them my feelings," Miku whispered out, even as the noise seemed to circle around the tower. But while she sat there, eyes closed, the floor of the tower behind her burst open as Maria Cadenzavna Eve burst through to the observation level.

'Damnit…doesn't look like there's much option; I'm going to have to fight my way through the noise outside to get out of here safely with Mom,' Maria though, as she noticed the number of noise floating overhead. But as she did so, she couldn't help but notice the girl on the separated section of floor nearby. 'What is she doing outside of the shelters?' the idol thought, before recognition hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Wait…isn't that Kohinata-san? What is one of Hibi-chan's precious people doing here on their own? Damnit…I can't just leave her here, can I?'

Nastassja could feel her daughter's hesitation, but even as she did so, she could almost smell the natural gas leaking into the open air. 'Maria, we have to get moving. Even the slightest wrong move can set this whole level off like a bomb…but, at the same time, you can't bring yourself to leave Kohinata-san behind, can you…' Speaking up quietly, Nastassja made up her mind.

"Maria, we don't have any time. This place could explode any second now. If you have to bring her along then do so, but we have to go NOW."

Acting immediately, Maria raced forwards, leaping over the gap and covering the separation between where she was and where Miku was seated, head down. Before the schoolgirl could even say a word, Maria reached down and pulled her up by one arm.

"Hold on tight, okay? We're getting out of here," Maria spoke audibly, causing the younger girl to gasp in surprise. Without another word, Maria willed her cape to surround the trio, forming an impenetrable shield as she leapt away from the Sky Tower, just in time to avoid an explosion that erupted behind them, consuming the area just outside of the sky tower in a massive fireball.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge**_

'How did this happen?' was the thought running through everyone's mind as they saw the image of the explosion occurring at the Sky Tower. None of the employees working at the time could believe what they were seeing. For many of them, they had friends or family who worked there or could have possibly been there. As such, a sense of palpable concern was permeating the room. However, that sense of concern was about to get changed into a storm of action.

"Damnit, where are Chris and Tsubasa? And someone get a hold of Ogawa already!" Genjurou seemingly roared, his voice spurring the staff on the bridge into movement. It wouldn't be long before Tomosato Aoi came up to Genjurou's seat in the room, her personal phone held closely to her shoulder.

"Yes, Ogawa-san, he's right here. Yes, we've been trying to get a hold of either you or Hibiki-san for the past twenty minutes. He's right here," she said, before holding her phone out towards the commander. "Kazanari-taichou, I have Ogawa-san on the line," she said, as Genjurou took the phone from his blue-haired lieutenant immediately.

"Kazanari here. Ogawa-san, what's going on? I know that you said Hibiki had an interview today; is that over, or is she still there for it?"

"Taichou, she just finished up within the last thirty seconds and is talking to the host on set right now. Do you want me to go and get her right now?" Ogawa Shinji's voice echoed through the phone, his voice grim.

"If you can do so. I take it that you're up to date on what's going on at the Sky Tower?"

"Hai, taichou. Tomosato informed me of what's going on, and I have the news turned on here backstage."

"Then you have to get Hibiki-san there as soon as possible. Chris and Tsubasa are almost there as we speak. There's one more thing that's important here. Kohinata-san may have been at the Sky Tower. When you both get there, I want you to start digging into who was in the building at the time this started, while Hibiki-san helps the others. Understood?" Genjurou could almost picture his subordinate nod as he prepared to respond.

"Understood, taichou. As soon as Hibiki-san gets backstage we'll be on our way," Shinji's voice stated, before the call came to a close. At that, Genjurou closed the phone, before handing it back to his bluenette lieutenant. His thoughts however, were focused on the situation at hand.

'We have to be careful here. If Kohinata-san was caught up in this, the impact it will have on Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki will be major. I just hope that casualties will be minimal, and that Miku won't be on that list.'

 _ **Outside Sky Tower, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

'Damnit…please, Miku, be okay if you're there,' Yukine Chris thought as she arrived at the base of the Sky Tower. Above her, the observation levels billowed with smoke from the latest explosion, shards of glass raining down out of the air to fall on the ground just outside of the landmark. But while Chris was concerned with the amount of damage she was seeing from the outside of the tower, there was one person in particular who could have been in the latest blast area who had her utmost concern. 'If she was caught in that blast…damnit…it couldn't be my fault, could it?'

But even as she was mulling over her thoughts, the _Ichaival_ wielder had a job to do. Spotting a number of aerial noise surrounding the area and the tower and narrowing her eyes in anger, Chris began to sing, a ruby-red sphere of light erupting around her and shrouding her transformation.

- _Killiter Ichaival Tron…-_

Bursting from the light, Chris quickly called forth her energy crossbows and took aim, shooting down a group of Noise that had started to dive straight at her. Not even taking time to summon additional bolts to her weapons, she summoned forth racks of missiles form her skirt armor and quickly locked on.

"You bastards can all go to hell! **Megadeth Party**!" she screamed out, letting loose a volley of missiles into the sky. And while a number of her missiles connected, a few noise managed to make it through the firestorm before diving down at a rapid pace towards where the Symphogear wielder stood. They wouldn't make it within fifty feet of the Chris, as a group of energy swords came flying in and shredded the noise from the side, courtesy of one Kazanari Tsubasa.

"Chris, you have to be more careful," the former idol began, as she quickly unleashed a blast of azure light into the sky from her katana, cutting a pair of noise in half. "Don't do anything stupid here. You know that Hibiki would be devastated if something happened to you because you were reckless." Nodding briefly, the younger girl glanced upwards once more at the noise circling the sky tower like a group of vultures, her eyes once more taking in a glimpse of the burning observation area as if it were a funeral pyre. 'Miku liked to go there when she needed time to think, and now she's been killed while up there because of these bastard Noise…' Chris thought, before leaping to the side to dodge another group of noise rapidly descending towards her. Even as she hurried to her left, she couldn't help but reflect on what had been happening.

"Things are going crazy, a little bit at a time," Chris growled out, her voice quiet yet ablaze with frustration. "All I wanted to do today was to have a normal day for once. But lately it seems that everything is just falling apart, all because of these noise and the person controlling them. It's all their fault that the people and places Hibiki and I call home are being ripped away from us!"

Stopping briefly before converting her crossbows into her double barreled Gatlings, Chris narrowed her eyes in ill-concealed hatred before opening fire, her **Billion Maiden** attack shooting the enemy out of the sky like it was fish in a barrel. And as she did so, she couldn't help but wonder where the mastermind behind the noise was hiding. 'Where is he…where is that bastard? Where the hell is Ver hiding?' she thought, the sound of her Gatlings firing somewhat calming the rage inside of her.

"It's all his fault. He has the _Staff of Solomon_ , and without that, none of this would be happening!" she cried out, the anger inside starting to boil over as the _Ichaival_ wielder dashed forwards, leaping over an incoming noise before obliterating it with rapid fire from her Gatlings. Spinning around and pointing her Gatlings upwards at another large group of noise, Chris proceeded to open fire once more, her rounds utterly destroying the entire group in seconds, even as they tried to dive bomb her location.

But even though she knew that Ver had the _Staff of Solomon_ , Chris couldn't help but place the blame for everything on someone else. 'Damn him…damn Ver to hell…but if it wasn't for me, then this wouldn't be happening,' she thought, her skirt armor revealing additional missiles once more as she opened up with just about everything she had in her arsenal. 'If I wouldn't have activated the _Staff of Solomon_ , then it wouldn't have happened like this. Because of my actions, because of my desires in the past and more recently, now more innocent people are paying the price for it…now _Miku_ is paying the price for it…' she thought, her eyes closing shut in sheer anger and frustration at the thought.

"It's always my fault in the end, isn't it? It's always MY FAULT! **MEGADETH FUGA!** " Chris called out, the anger and grief coming to a head as a pair of large missiles were called forth from her shoulder armor, launching towards the two biggest noise in the sky and obliterating them while lighting the sky ablaze. But even as the sky burned with the ashes of so many destroyed Noise, Chris couldn't help but collapse to her hands and knees, eyes glistening with tears yet unshed.

"It's my fault that Miku's dead, if she is," she whispered, her voice hoarse from her frustration and sadness as her Symphogear armor faded back into its relic pendant form. "I just hope that Hibiki will forgive me. Because if it wasn't for me, then she'd still be here."

-SotHR-

The sun was setting, but Kazanari Genjurou didn't have any time with which to enjoy it. Setting his coffee cup on top of the car he had arrived in, the commander of the 2nd division couldn't help but think about what possible motives there could have been for this attack. 'There are just too many possibilities here,' he thought, turning to look at the damage caused to the building. Entire floors were missing windows, chunks were ripped out of the tower itself, and the observation deck was a near-total loss. 'Hopefully Ogawa will have some info as to what could have caused this massacre. Tens of people dead, and a national landmark pretty much destroyed. Such a shame.'

Shaking his head, the commander couldn't help but unleash a sigh as he looked at the sight of his niece, Kazanari Tsubasa, along with her friend Yukine Chris. 'Chris knew Miku was here…and there's no sign of her on the list of those who were in the tower afterwards…which means one of two things. Either she's dead, or she's gone missing entirely. Whichever one it is though, we have a problem. Ver…whatever you're planning, we'll find a way to stop you. Now it's personal,' Genjurou thought, as he turned his eyes back to the building. He would be shaken from his thoughts fairly quickly though as a familiar voice spoke up.

"It's exactly as we thought, commander," Ogawa Shinji spoke, a grim look on his face as he approached. "The United States government was involved in this one, as was FIS."

"The US Government? What would they want here? Are you sure of this, Ogawa?"

"There's no doubt about it," Shinji replied, his voice deadly serious. "From everything I've gathered, it looks as though they made contact with FIS and tried to initiate a trade."

Shaking his head, Genjurou clenched his fist in frustration. 'Something happened inside that meeting. The question is what? There are specific assumptions that we can make from this though…' Narrowing his eyes, the commander of the 2nd division began to speak once more.

"And that led to this disaster? It can't be that simple. One thing that we can assume for sure is that the negotiations were a complete failure, since the Noise ended up attacking. Do we have any eyewitness accounts of what went on inside the building? We know that a fairly good number of Noise managed to get inside of the building."

"No, at least not yet. We do know though that no matter what went on, it was in the best interest of both sides involved to avoid attracting attention, which didn't occur in this case."

Ogawa's response caused Genjurou to release a disappointed sigh, before his eyes narrowed in determination. Returning his gaze to the damaged tower, Genjurou spoke up once more.

"That can only mean one thing. Some third party who didn't want the sides meeting stepped in and intervened. And I think that it's pretty obvious who it is, don't you?"

-SotHR-

"It's my fault. If I never used the _Staff_ in the first place, then Ver wouldn't be able to use it now," Chris whispered, eyes downcast as she looked out at the destroyed courtyard from the bridge over the Sky Tower's subway station. Nest to her, Kazanari Tsubasa stood, her eyes closed as she tried to figure out what to say to the younger girl. Unable to come to a conclusion, the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"It's not your fault at all, Chris. None of us expected Ver to take the _Staff of Solomon_ , and none of us expected him to attack the Sky Tower with it. No one saw this coming."

"That doesn't make it any less true," Chris muttered, her teeth clenched. "Because of what happened when Miku found out about Hibiki and I, she was here and is missing, most likely dead. It's my fault that she was killed, Tsubasa-san. Because we didn't tell her sooner, she's dead. And because I even activated that blasted relic, so many others have been killed." With that, the shorter girl couldn't help but let the tears flow, her eyes shut in guilt and anger. "Damnit…"

"Chris, it's not your fault," a softer voice spoke up, as Tachibana Hibiki approached the duo, a sad smile on her face. Walking over, she proceeded to wrap her girlfriend in a hug before continuing. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine…" she trailed off, her own voice shaking. 'I shouldn't have been so harsh with Miku…it's my fault that she felt so disconnected from us in the first place. I'm the one who couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was alive in the first place…let alone that Chris and I are going out…I should have known that she wouldn't take it very well. Her feelings matter just as much as Chris and I's do,' the _Gungnir_ wielder thought as she rubbed circles into her girlfriend's back.

"No, Hibiki-baka, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," Chris said, voice shaking as she replied. Wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend's waist and resting her head on her chest, the _Ichaival_ wielder continued. "You didn't do anything wrong. That bastard was the one who ordered the Noise to attack. If he wouldn't have done that, Miku would be fine."

"Yeah…" Hibiki whispered, holding her girlfriend closely while continuing to rub gentle circles into her back. Even as she did however, she couldn't help but feel upset at what had happened. She had heard about how Miku was in the building at the time of the attack from Ogawa on their way to the Sky Tower, and had immediately blamed herself. 'If I wouldn't have been so harsh with Miku…she wouldn't have been here if I wasn't so harsh…'

"So what do we do now?" Tsubasa asked, a small smile on her face. "As much as I hate to interrupt, we still don't know why the noise attacked. We know who had to have been responsible, but we don't know what he was after."

"I don't know, Tsubasa," Hibiki whispered, her eyes becoming more determined. "There's one thing I do know for sure though. The next time that we see Doctor Ver, he isn't going to escape. I swear it."

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Dining Room, Unknown Location between Tokyo and Frontier**_

Maria Cadenzavna Eve couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she took a seat in the dining room of the Stealth Airplane. She had returned to the plane a few hours earlier with her mother and their "guest", but still couldn't shake the unease that she was feeling about things. If anything, she could feel her heart almost screaming at her to leave as soon as possible. And as she tried to eat her dinner, Maria couldn't help but think that this could very easily be her last meal with FIS.

'Ver…you son of a bitch, you had the Noise attack mom and I as well as those government agents, regardless of who got in the way…' she thought, as she struggled to cover up the anger welling up inside of her. 'So many people had to have been killed…and it was all because you sent the noise after mom and I, without any regard for their safety. You're worse than those government agents who shot at that younger couple…' Mind flickering back to the moment she saw the duo be injured, Maria felt upset over what happened. 'Serena…I came so close to killing those soldiers after that. Would you have been upset with me over it? I don't think I would have had any choice but to…if I would have hesitated at all, it could have been so much worse for that couple...if they would have died, I don't know what I would have done…'

Reflecting back on her thoughts once more, Maria couldn't help but think about what happened earlier in the day, upon their return to the airship.

'Kirika…Shirabe…please forgive me for what I'm going to be doing…and for what I said earlier as well…'

-SotHR-

 _"Maria, is everything okay? What happened?" Kirika asked, her voice showing concern for the older girl as she walked in alongside Shirabe. Nodding slowly and smiling gently, the idol replied quickly, even as internally she could feel herself boiling with anger. Next to the blonde, the_ Shul Shagana wielder _stood, her eyes showing concern for both the idol and Nastassja._

 _"We're fine, Kirika. It's just been a long day for mom and I. Things didn't go as well as we expected them to go."_

 _"That would be an understatement, wouldn't it?" the voice of Doctor Ver cut in, his words causing Maria to tense up. "I'll tell you exactly what happened. Nastassja tried to betray us. She had set up a meeting with the government, in an attempt to sell out our idea of saving as many lives as possible to them. And what did they do for her kindness? They tried to have her killed, along with Maria here. And if it wasn't for my intervention, they would have succeeded."_

 _Gasping quietly, the younger duo looked over at Nastassja, their eyes almost searching for confirmation of this. Eyes closing, Nastassja slowly nodded, before slowly replying to Ver, her voice questioning._

 _"I did meet with the U.S. government, but my reasons for doing so was to fulfill our objective, Doctor. If we're going to save as many as possible, it would help for us to have assistance, would it not?" she asked, as Ver nodded in reply. "I felt as though we need to do what we can to ensure as many people survive as possible. For that, Ver, I will do what I need to do."_

 _"Suit yourself, Nastassja-san," Ver stated, a sneer on his face as he spoke. "Our guest is in holding. I will go make sure that she's settled in before we leave." As he spoke however, Ver's thoughts were an entirely different matter. 'Our guest didn't seem particularly happy with things involving those brats with the 2_ _nd_ _Division when I last saw her…I can use her as the key for MY plan to succeed…'_

 _After Ver left, a loud noise echoed throughout the room, as Maria's fist impacted the window pane, her eyes narrowed in a glare at the spot the doctor had stood. 'I won't forgive him for what he did…I can't forgive him for what he did…' she thought. Taking a moment to try to calm herself down, she began to speak, her voice a serious tone._

" _Shirabe. Kirika. Both of you, be careful from here on in, will you?" Maria began, her voice deadly serious and drawing the attention of the younger duo. Before either of them could respond, she reached up behind her neck, unclasping her necklace. "I don't trust a word that Doctor Ver says, and neither should you. He sent the Noise not just after the government agents, but they also came after Mom and I. I don't trust him, and I just can't keep going forwards with this plan." Drawing the necklace that held_ Black Gungnir _'s pendant form in front of her, she walked over to where Nastassja sat before placing the necklace into her mother's hands. "I'm sorry, but if my actions from here on in make me your enemy, then so be it."_

-SotHR-

'I don't have any other choice…I can't wait any longer,' Maria thought, as she finished her dinner in silence. Standing up from where she sat, the idol took a deep breath, trying to relax herself for the actions she was going to take. 'We haven't moved at all…if I'm going to leave, then I have to do it NOW.'

Walking briskly out of the dining room, Maria could feel the anxiety in her stomach. However, she refused to let it stop her. Quickly reaching her room, she headed directly to her desk, her primarily silver hoodie waiting while hung over the back of her chair. Quickly slipping it over her head, Maria then grabbed the pair of notes she had written a pair of days prior. 'Kirika…Shirabe…please forgive me for what I'm about to do,' she thought, before grabbing her backpack, already previously packed, from where it rested by her closet door. Taking one last look around the room, Maria could feel herself getting slightly nostalgic at some of the things that had occurred there. 'So many memories, both good and bad…but, I can't let that stop me. I won't let Ver complete his plan, whatever it is…I won't let him reach his goals…'

Turning and leaving the room before shutting the door behind her, Maria shifted her backpack onto her shoulder, its weight uncomfortable to her but not unbearable. Walking away from where she had called home for so long, Maria quickly came to a stop outside of Shirabe's room. Slipping the envelope that had the shorter girl's name on it under the door, Maria smiled softly before stepping back from the door.

"I know that you're probably asleep, Shirabe. But I still wanted to tell you that your cooking was some of the best I've ever had. Between you and Kirika, you two were always there to support me, and I'm forever grateful for it. I hope that after things are over, we can still be as close as we have been, and I'm sorry for what I have to do. Keep Kirika and mom safe; my heart is telling me that I know you can do it," she said, her voice a low whisper as she attempted to not wake up the younger girl. Turning away from the door, Maria moved onwards, unaware that within her room, Shirabe sat slumped against the door, Maria's letter clutched tightly within her hands.

-SotHR-

Stopping outside of Kirika's room, Maria once more smiled softly as she slid the envelope with the blonde's name on it underneath eh door. Pausing once more, she prepared to speak once more, voice again in a whisper.

"Kirika, you've always been the lighthearted one of the three of us. I'm grateful for that, because there were tough times that we had. And I know that you'll always be able to help keep things light, even as it seems everything heads towards a darker path. Keep being that source of laughter, and protect mom and Shirabe. I know that you can do that, Kirika. And don't be afraid to tell Shirabe how you feel; it's obvious how you feel about her, even if she doesn't notice it yet," she said, voice quiet. Her little speech finished, Maria walked away from the _Igalima_ wielder's door, her steps leading her towards the quickest way out of the plane. But as she arrived at the exit from the plane, an old, tired voice spoke up, causing Maria to pause.

"So it's finally that time, isn't it Maria," Nastassja said, her chair moving her towards her oldest daughter as she spoke. "You've made your decisions, and are going to act on it."

"Mom," Maria whispered, her eyes widened in surprise. 'What is she doing here? I didn't tell her when I was leaving…or even where I was going. Why?' she thought, only to be shaken from her thoughts as her mother spoke up once more.

"While we may be taking different paths, I'm still proud of you for who you've become, Maria. We may be heading down opposite paths, but I'm proud of the actions you're taking," Nastassja spoke, her voice filled with pride as Maria relaxed slightly, her eyes darting around the area to watch for if anyone else was hearing. "You found that something or someone that you want to protect with everything you have. I know that I can't convince you to do otherwise, but the least I can do is try to give you any help that I can."

"Mom…" Maria's voice trailed off, as she felt tears slowly welling to her eyes. While she had known that it would be tough for her to leave, she hadn't expected it to be this tough. Before she could say any more, Nastassja pulled up to where her daughter stood, a pair of objects in her hands.

"Maria, you almost forgot something," the doctor stated, before revealing a relic necklace in her left hand. "Serena would want you to have this. I've done what I can to repair it, but something tells me that _Airgetlam_ belongs with you. Maybe when you get to where you're going, Hibiki-san will be able to help you finally activate it once again."

At this, Maria's eyes widened, the tears slowly starting to flow down her face. 'Mom…I know that you trusted me to keep watch of _Airgetlam_ , but for you to say that Serena would want me to have it…that means so much…' she thought, before grasping the pendant in her hand, slowly reaching up and slipping it around her neck and clasping its necklace together once more. As she did so, she could see her mother smiling with pride as the relic pendant that once belonged to Maria's sister hung on its necklace around her eldest daughter's neck.

"I also have this for you as well," Nastassja spoke, drawing her daughter's attention to the flash drive in the doctor's right hand. "This flash drive contains all the information we have on Frontier, as well as the medical records for Kirika, Shirabe, yourself, and Hibiki-san. Hopefully this will help, especially the information on Frontier."

"Mom," Maria whispered, tears flowing freely down her face as she spoke. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me, Maria. It's like I've said to you before. I've come too far down this path for me to go back now. But the very least that I can do is try to help you and the younger girls try to find a path that won't stain your hands in evil like mine has. I only regret not having done so sooner," Nastassja said, as she wrapped her eldest daughter in a hug, the idol's tears dampening her sweater. "Now go, Maria. Go to Hibiki-san, and help her protect those she cares about. And help protect the one that you found as well."

Maria nodded briefly, before standing away from her mother and pressing the button to open the door to the outside of the airplane, a ramp descending from the side of the plane to the grass below. Stepping onto the ramp, Maria turned and smiled softly at her mother, before speaking up one final time.

"Mom…Thank you. I love you," she said, before turning and walking away. Reaching up and clasping gently around the _Airgetlam_ relic's pendant form, Maria could feel its warmth reassuring her as she disappeared into the surrounding forest, her destination known only to her.

 _ **Galactic Music Japan Tokyo Studios, Shinjuku, Tokyo, 10:00 pm the next day**_

Yukine Chris couldn't help but feel worried as she exited the elevator on the floor that she had heard her girlfriend was on. 'Hibiki…you idiot, I told you that it's not your fault…' she thought, as she walked to where Studio Twelve's doors awaited. Seeing the light on above the door but feeling the handle unlocked, Chris slowly opened the door and entered the studio within, to find it empty except for Ogawa Shinji, who sat there manning the controls as her girlfriend finished singing. 'She's got such a good voice…it's beautiful…' she thought, her face heating up at the sound of Hibiki's voice. She would be shaken form her thoughts by the voice of Shinji, who had a level of frustration within his voice.

"Hibiki, don't you think you've been in there long enough? You haven't taken a break all day. I understand that you're hurting right now, but you have to take a break," he spoke, drawing Chris' attention to her girlfriend's appearance. 'Hibiki…you can't be doing this to yourself…' she thought. 'You said that you were fine last night after we all left the Sky Tower…but you were hurting too, weren't you?'

"Ogawa-san, I can keep going," Hibiki stated, her voice shaking Chris out of her thoughts. She hadn't been able to sleep very well the night before, and it showed; the redhead had dark circles under her eyes, and her voice seemed hoarse from having spent all day singing her heart out. Dressed in a white leather jacket over an orange tank top and white pants, the redhead's body language showed just how tired she was, despite her stating the otherwise. It was something that had Shinji throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I give up. Hibiki-san, if you're going to do this, at least don't stay in there the whole night, okay? Besides, you have a visitor," he stated, before standing up and stretching. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, so if you're not going to take a break voluntarily, then consider this a break." Turning to where Chris stood, her eyes locked onto the idol in the booth, he spoke once more after muting the microphone. "I can't get through to her, Chris-san. Maybe you can." And with that, he left the room, leaving the _Ichaival_ wielder to her thoughts.

"Damnit," Chris whispered, before hitting the button she had seen the intelligence agent hit to cue the microphone. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak into it once more, causing her girlfriend to snap to attention in the booth. "Hibiki, please stop doing this to yourself," she said, causing the girl in the booth's eyes to widen. "It's hurting me to see you like this. You can tell me, you know that," she said, causing Hibiki to smile softly before slowly heading towards the door of the booth. Mere seconds later, the door to the booth opened, revealing Tachibana Hibiki to her girlfriend, who turned and looked at her, hands on her hips with a worried expression on her face.

"Chris..." Hibiki whispered, her voice trailing off briefly as she smiled, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Baka…" Chris said, walking over to her girlfriend. Moments later, a resounding slap was heard throughout the studio, as a red palm mark was left on Hibiki's cheek. "It's not your fault. What happened at the Sky Tower, what happened to Miku, none of it was your fault. So why are you doing this? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! If it wasn't for Tsubasa-san saying that you were likely to be here, I wouldn't know where you went!"

"I didn't want to be found though," Hibiki muttered, a haunted tone entering her voice. "It IS my fault that Miku was at the Sky Tower, Chris. The last time I talked to her, I basically called her an idiot for her actions when she found out about us. I told her that she should be smarter than that, that until she stopped being so stupid that I didn't want to talk to her. So it is my fault, Chris. It's my fault that she had to go through this on her own."

"Baka…" Chris whispered, before hugging the redhead tightly. Before Hibiki could say anything more, Chris leaned up and kissed her gently, the kiss slowly deepening as her girlfriend responded in kind. Moments felt like hours, but Chris eventually broke the kiss, her face a cherry red and her heart pounding. "You're such a baka, Hibiki. It's not your fault. We both didn't tell Miku what was going on, but at the same time, we eventually did, right?" Drawing a nod from her girlfriend, she continued. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's that bastard Ver's. Don't do this to yourself. I care too much about you to see you like this."

"I know, Chris. I still feel like I could have worded things better though."

"What's done is done though, Hibiki. I won't let you do this to yourself over this. I won't let you work yourself to death like this," Chris said, her head now resting against her girlfriend's chest. "Ogawa-san said that you haven't eaten anything all day, that you haven't taken any breaks at all. Hibiki-baka, I love you for you…and nothing can change that."

The words bringing a smile to her face, Hibiki nodded, before turning her girlfriend's head to look at her and kissing her once more. Responding in kind quickly, Chris deepened it once more, her tongue brushing gently against Hibiki's lips before being granted access, dancing with the taller girl's own. After what seemed like hours but was only a minute, they broke apart, hearts pounding as Hibiki held Chris close to her chest before speaking once more.

"Okay, Chris. Just let me shut things down here and tell Ogawa-san, then I'll go home, okay?"

"You better do so, Hibiki-baka. We weren't able to go on our ice skating date yesterday, but you owe me a date soon enough," the shorter girl said, drawing a soft smile from the _Gungnir_ wielder.

"I know. Thanks, Chris. Thanks for being here for me. I don't think you know just how much of a light you are to me."

"Hibiki…" Chris whispered, her face blushing at her girlfriend's words. "Anytime. Just promise me you won't do this again, okay? You had me worried all day, baka."

"I promise. Aishiteru, Chris." Hibiki whispered, hugging her closely before releasing her to start shutting the studio down. And as Chris watched her girlfriend at work, she couldn't help but feel torn between happiness at seeing her girlfriend returning to being herself and guilt over what had happened the day before.

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Later that night**_

Tachibana Hibiki couldn't help but feel a new sense of energy flowing through her as she approached her apartment. It had taken her a few minutes to locate her manager, but after doing so, she had left the studio hand in hand with her girlfriend. 'I owe Chris big time,' she thought, her mind flashing back to the kisses in the studio, as well as the one when she had dropped her girlfriend off at her dorm. 'She reminded me of how there are people who care about me. If she wouldn't have done that, then I could have worked myself sick…just another reason I love her.'

 **"I really worried her, didn't I…" she whispered, as she finally came upon her apartment. Reaching into her pocket to grab her keys, Hibiki grabbed the doorknob. As she did so however, the knob turned under her hand. Eyes widening in surprise, Hibiki couldn't help but take a step back, reflexively slipping into a combat stance as the door slowly crept open in front of her, revealing a familiar, yet unexpected face on the other side of the door. "What…what are you doing here?"**

 **"Okaeri, Hibiki-san," Maria Cadenzavna Eve said, her voice bringing a smile to the** _ **Gungnir**_ **wielder's face as she spoke. "I was wondering if you had moved or something."**

" **Tadaima, Maria," Hibiki replied, a clearly surprised tone in her voice. "I didn't move at all. But why are you here? Unless…"**

 **"Yeah," Maria replied, the unspoken question being instantly answered as a determined gleam entered her eyes, the light reflecting off of the Relic hanging from her neck. "I'm quitting the FIS…and I'm here to help you put a stop to Ver's plan, once and for all."**

 **End Chapter 10**

 **Author's Postscript: It's been a long month and change since the last new chapter, but I'd like to apologize for the delay. I hope that the chapter served as a good Valentine's Day gift for all of you! A lot happened this chapter; from Maria fighting her way out of the Sky Tower, to Miku being caught, to Maria's leaving FIS. What ripples will what happened this chapter have? We will see, and we will see very shortly. I'd once again like to apologize for the delay, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review, and see you all soon!-ZBD15  
**


	12. G Chapter 11: Battle on the Edge

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". I'd like to once again apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out; real life got in the way for a bit, but we're back and ready to keep rolling!

Today we see how Maria's departure affects FIS' plans, as well as how the news of Miku's survival will effect things with the 2nd division. We might even have a bit more combat, as events begin to accelerate towards their climax. I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. We have a ton to get to today, so let's not waste any more time.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.  
**

 **Special note: No Mikus were harmed in the writing of this chapter...that I know of, anyways...  
**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 11: Battle on the Edge of Tomorrow**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _"I really worried her, didn't I…" she whispered, as she finally came upon her apartment. Reaching into her pocket to grab her keys, Hibiki grabbed the doorknob. As she did so however, the knob turned under her hand. Eyes widening in surprise, Hibiki couldn't help but take a step back, reflexively slipping into a combat stance as the door slowly crept open in front of her, revealing a familiar, yet unexpected face on the other side of the door. "What…what are you doing here?"_

 _"Okaeri, Hibiki-san," Maria Cadenzavna Eve said, her voice bringing a smile to the Gungnir wielder's face as she spoke. "I was wondering if you had moved or something."_

" _Tadaima, Maria," Hibiki replied, a clearly surprised tone in her voice. "I didn't move at all. But why are you here? Unless…"_

 _"Yeah," Maria replied, the unspoken question being instantly answered as a determined gleam entered her eyes, the light reflecting off of the Relic hanging from her neck. "I'm quitting the FIS…and I'm here to help you put a stop to Ver's plan, once and for all."_

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

Tachibana Hibiki stood, eyes wide in surprise as she tried to process what the young woman in front of her had just told her. 'Maria…you quit from FIS? But why? And why now? I never thought you'd do so, even after our conversation the last time I saw you…' she thought, a small frown coming across her face. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she smiled, before she began to speak.

"Maria, are you sure about this?" Hibiki asked, the young woman in front of her frowning slightly in reply. "Because if you're sure, then there's a lot that we have to talk about, and I don't feel completely comfortable discussing it out here. Let me get inside, then we can talk about it more, okay?" Nodding briefly, Maria couldn't help but let out a smile before stepping aside, allowing Hibiki to enter her own home and closing the door behind them both.

-SotHR-

After what felt like an eternity of silence to Maria, Hibiki emerged from her master bedroom, a pair of track pants and an orange tank top covering her form. Sitting down at the kitchen table across from her and carrying a mug of hot tea, the _Gungnir_ wielder began to speak, a smile written on her face.

"I'm happy to see you here, Maria. And yet I still wonder just why you left them," Hibiki began, her words inquisitive. "Aren't Shirabe, Kirika, and Nastassja-san all still part of FIS? Why'd you leave them? I know you wanted to protect them, and that you and your mom didn't see eye to eye on certain things, but what happened?" she continued, offering the mug of tea to her friend, who took a sip from it briefly before replying.

"It started after last time, Hibi=san," Maria began, her eyes staring into the mug in front of her at her own reflection. "What you told me that day, to follow what my heart told me, really stuck with me. And it's something that I've followed every day since." Taking another moment to look her friend in the eye with a sad smile on her face, Maria continued to speak, her voice soft as she spoke. "When I got back, I couldn't help but be sickened by what Doctor Ver was willing to do. I saw the footage of what happened with the Nephilim, and I could barely contain my anger at him for what he allowed it to do to both your girlfriend and to Kazanari-san."

"Maria…" Hibiki whispered, looking over at the older girl with a sad smile on her face. After a moment, the former _Black Gungnir_ wielder continued.

"It's funny, really. If not for mom's orders that day, I wouldn't have started to question what was going on. My heart had always been telling me that what I was doing was wrong, but I had never really thought about it before then," Maria spoke, a small frown on her face. "I know that leaving them is the right thing to do. My heart is telling me that what Ver is leading mom and the others towards is something completely different from what we originally set out to do, something much more destructive, and that they have to be stopped. Serena wouldn't forgive what they're doing. And it's also telling me that the best way for me to do so is by helping you, Yukine-san, and Kazanari-san."

A small smile on her face, Hibiki nodded, her eyes closed as she tried to process what her friend had just told her. 'Looks like Maria took what Kanade-san told me to heart, just like I did…still, I wonder why she left now? What could have happened that finally pushed her over the edge to leave like that, when Shirabe-san and Kirika-san are still there?' Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she began to speak once more.

"Okay, but that still leads me to wonder why now to leave. You went back to protect Shirabe, Kirika, and your mom, right? So why now?" Hibiki asked, causing her friend to sigh, a frown emerging on her face as she prepared to reply.

"Mom told me to leave a couple days ago," Maria began, her words drawing Hibiki's attention. "I had been planning to leave fairly soon anyways, but with how things were going, I didn't feel comfortable leaving Shirabe, Kirika, and Mom that vulnerable to Ver and his manipulations like that. But when I went to tell mom that I refused to follow the path that she and Ver are leading Kirika and Shirabe any longer, she almost seemed relieved that I wouldn't do so." This got Hibiki's attention, before her friend continued to speak. "It's like she's asking me to stop them, Hibiki. She told me to follow what my heart is telling me just like you did, and it's telling me that I need to be here, helping you and the others put a stop to Ver's plans in any way I can."

"Maria…thank you," Hibiki said, her voice drawing the older girl's attention. "We can start by talking to headquarters in the morning; you look tired, it's late, and I know with the stress of things lately, it wouldn't be good for anyone if we talked to them about this right now. I'll take the couch; you can have my room while you're here." Before she could get too far away however, Maria's hand grabbed Hibiki's own, causing her to pause as the older girl began to speak.

"Before any of that, there's one more thing I have to tell you," she began, voice barely above a whisper and drawing the _Gungnir_ wielder's attention. "Your friend, I think her name was Miku, right? I know where she is, but I think she could be in serious danger." At this, Hibiki's eyes widened, relief flooding to her eyes before she replied, her voice clearly tired, but grateful.

"Maria, thanks for at least telling me that. I don't think you know what it means to me," she began, before reaching over to where Maria's backpack rested and picking it up. "I know you want to help with things, but let's just go over it all with the others in the morning, okay?" Waiting for her friend to stand up, a small smile on her face, Hibiki couldn't help but whisper one last thing before going to set things up for the night.

"Okaeri, Maria."

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, En Route to Frontier, Unknown Location**_

Tsukuyomi Shirabe stirred from her sleep as the first rays of light entered her room, crossing her face in the process. She wasn't happy to feel the sun, however. 'It's too early…' the _Shul Shagana_ wielder thought, as she rolled onto her back, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to return to sleep. The previous couple of nights had not been easy for the girl, nor for her friend Kirika. The young woman they considered to be their older sister had left in the middle of the night the night before last, leaving next to no sign that she had been there. All that remained to show she was there was a pair of letters she had written: one for Shirabe, one for Kirika.

"Maria," Shirabe whispered, as the thought of the letter she had been given along with the words spoken to her through her own room's door caused her to feel even more downcast. "I just don't understand. Why did you choose to leave?" Pulling her legs to her chest, Shirabe looked over at her desk, where the letter once more rested, its contents face up for anyone to read. "We're this close to reaching the end, so why? Even though you told me to watch my back around the doctor, and that you don't trust him, it doesn't make sense."

It was more than just the letter that was bothering her, however. Maria's words to Shirabe and Kirika the night she left were still rattling around inside of Shirabe's head. 'Maria…what did you mean when you said not to trust the doctor? His actions haven't been the best in the world, but for him to have the noise attack you and mom…that can't be right, can it,' Shirabe thought, eyes turned downcast towards her feet. 'We're this close to Frontier. We're about to accomplish our goal….so why do I feel as though it's so hollow to reach it like this?'

Shirabe was stirred from her thoughts by a brief knock at the door, the rhythm of the knocking telling her exactly who it is. 'It's breakfast time already, huh?' she thought, before walking over to the door and opening it, revealing her best friend Kirika just outside the room.

"Another long, restless night, Shirabe-chan?" the blonde asked, noticing the tired look on her friend's face. However, Kirika herself didn't look like she'd had the greatest night either. 'Looks like Maria's letter to her is affecting her too,' Shirabe thought, taking in how her friend looked as though she had barely slept at all. Nodding slightly, the shorter girl began to reply, a concerned look on her face.

"You don't look like you slept too well either, Kiri-chan," she muttered before stifling a yawn that threatened to break free. "I guess it's time to make breakfast, isn't it?" At the sight of an eager nod, Shirabe smiled gently. 'Kiri-chan…you haven't been acting like yourself lately, but if there's one thing that never changes about you, it's how you're always so energetic around food,' she thought, as she grabbed her apron from the hangar it rested on. 'Still…Maria told me to protect you and mom…and I'm going to, no matter who it's from or what I have to do…'

-SotHR-

Breakfast went by fairly quickly for Kirika, even though she didn't want it to. But as the meal concluded for both herself and Shirabe, she couldn't help but feel frustrated over how the oldest of their trio had left. 'Maria…what are you thinking by leaving like you did?' the blonde thought, placing her dishes into the sink so that she could wash them. Even as she began to fill the sink with warm water, _Igalima_ 's wielder couldn't help but feel some anger at how their mother had acted since Maria had left.

"Damnit…since Maria left, Mom's been almost completely on edge. Even the slightest thing sets her off," Kirika began, her words drawing her friend's attention as she cleaned the stovetop from its usage earlier on. "She told me yesterday after I was done practicing that if I made a stepping error like I did during the exercise, she'd personally bench me for this upcoming mission. It's like she's gotten stricter because of what happened."

"Kiri-chan, maybe it's because Maria left like she did," Shirabe countered, her voice trying to calm her friend down. "Maybe if she wouldn't have left as close to Frontier being revived as we are, it wouldn't have been quite so big of a deal."

"Or maybe if she wouldn't have let her conscience guide her, it wouldn't have happened and everything would be fine," Kirika groused as she started to scrub the dishes. Placing one of her freshly cleaned plates into the rinse pile on the other side of the sink, she continued to speak. "I mean, to leave in the middle of the night like that, and this close to time? What's with that? She'd been acting differently since she got back from her walk, almost as if she changed her mind about everything. It's not fair to mom, and it's not fair to us!"

"That's enough out of both of you. At this point, it doesn't matter if she left or not," a familiar voice cut in, as Doctor Ver entered the room, coffee cup in hand. Walking over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a fresh cup of caffeinated sludge, he spoke up once more. "We hold the keys to reviving the one thing that can save this world. It doesn't matter if Maria left or not, since it's not like she would make a difference anyways, not with the power of the Nephilim's heart, as well as the power of the _Shen Shou Jing_." Taking a sip from his mug, the Doctor smiled maliciously, the air in the room seemingly dropping in temperature. "It'll all be over soon. Soon, we'll have obtained our goals, and everything will change. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I should go check on our guest." And with that, the doctor left the room, leaving the younger duo to their own thoughts.

Little did either they or their mother know about what was occurring in the room in which their 'guest' was being held. Because as Doctor Ver was returning from getting his fresh cup of coffee, a twisted grin appeared on his face. 'That's right, soon my goals will be obtained…and perhaps 'she' will be the key to it all…'

-SotHR-

In a dark room on the plane, a young woman laid unconscious on a table, her arms and legs strapped to it by cold steel bindings. As she continued to lay there unconscious, a pair of IVs ran into her elbow, one with the standard IVs and another with a bizarrely-tinted mixture. And as the girl laid unconscious on the table, one word was heard from her lips, albeit so faint that it could pass for nothing.

"Hibiki…"

 _ **Tokyo, Shinjuku, Park**_

Ogawa Shinji let out a yawn as he looked out over the riverbed, fellow 2nd division employees searching the area. He had been in the area for a number of hours now, searching for something, anything that could be a clue as to the whereabouts of the missing Kohinata Miku. The search had not been very fruitful however, and he was running out of ideas.

"We've checked almost every area from Sky Tower in this direction already, sometimes twice," he muttered, taking a brief sip of coffee from his thermos. "And we have to be running out of time. There's gotta be some sort of sign here, if she survived."

It had been all of about twelve hours since the search had started in this part of town, after receiving a tip that there had been something flying away from the tower in this direction. Ogawa had been called in regarding the search immediately, however he had only been able to join the search within the previous few hours after having been at the recording studio with Tachibana Hibiki. 'Chris couldn't have showed up at a better time if she tried,' he thought, his mind reflecting back on how the _Ichaival_ wielder had been able to drag his client out of the studio she had refused to leave previously. 'If it wasn't for her, Hibiki could be there still…and we'd be close to losing another person to her own guilt.' He had seen the way the _Gungnir_ wielder had been pushing herself to cope with the loss, refusing to take any sort of break at all the whole day. And what he had seen had scared him to the point of not wanting to see it happen again. 'It was just like how Tsubasa dealt with Kanade-san's death…'

Looking over the area once more, the rising sun caused Ogawa to sigh before taking another sip from his thermos. 'We've been at this all night. Please, if we're going to find anything, please let us find it now. We could be running out of time if we don't,' he thought, before the voice of one of his subordinates got his attention.

"Ogawa-san! Quickly, over here! We think we have something," one of his male subordinates called out from down near the river running through the park, causing the 2nd division's spymaster's eyes to widen in surprise. Taking a last sip from his thermos and placing it atop the roof of his car, he quickly made his way to the riverbed, where a familiar-looking object was at rest on the ground. 'Could it be?' he thought, before reaching down and picking it up off of the ground.

"This could be the break we're looking for," he began, his words displaying utter seriousness. Turning to his subordinate, Ogawa nodded at him before continuing to speak. "Get Headquarters on the line. I think we might have what we've been looking for."

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment Complex, Tokyo, Shinjuku**_

"She'd better not have dragged herself back into the studio again," Yukine Chris spoke, her voice echoing down the silent hallway as she walked towards where her girlfriend's apartment awaited. Clad in a red hoodie and a black skirt, the _Ichaival_ wielder sighed before continuing to speak. "I just managed to get her to leave the studio last night, and she promised me she wouldn't do that again." Besides her, Kazanari Tsubasa walked, her strides fairly even with the _Ichaival_ wielder's own. They had both received a phone call earlier in the morning from 2nd Division Headquarters, and had figured that they could get the _Gungnir_ wielder on their way to headquarters. "She was a complete wreck last night, Tsubasa-san. I just…I can't stand seeing her suffer like that, you know? It's not her fault that the Sky Tower came under attack!"

Looking over at her shorter teammate, Tsubasa couldn't help but nod in agreement, her mind racing at what her uncle could possibly have called them in for at the hour he did so. 'It's got to be something major…did they find something related to Miku-san? Or did they find some sort of thing that could lead us to FIS' front door?' she thought, her mind narrowing down options as they walked. Stopping for a moment as they reached the _Gungnir_ wielder's door, Tsubasa gave a reassuring smile to her friend before beginning her reply.

"Chris, I'm sure that your girlfriend didn't drag herself back to work. She knows how worried she made you, and she isn't the type to take what you ask her to do lightly," she said, stepping to the door and pulling her keys out of her blue motorcycle jacket's pocket and starting to look for the spare key. "Still, you're not the only one who's been worried about her. Taichou said that she didn't pick up her phone this morning, so he asked if I could stop by on the way into headquarters to find her."

"I was going to stop by anyways," Chris said, a small blush coming across her face as she looked at the small bag in her hands. "I went and got some of those Danish you said she's always chasing after at the studio for breakfast, and I thought that today would be a good time for her and I to have breakfast together. I just didn't expect that Headquarters would call us all in." Looking up at how her friend was smirking at her, Chris couldn't help but blush at the look on the older girl's face.

"Chris, it's okay for you to do so. You're going out with her, and you're the one who has her heart," Tsubasa spoke, a reassuring tone to her voice. "Protect that feeling and cherish it, because you never know when it'll be ripped away from you at a moment's notice." A saddened look emerging onto her face, Tsubasa turned and slid the key into the lock on the door, before noticing something off. "That's weird…" she trailed off, garnering her friend's attention.

"Tsubasa? What is it?"

"It's unlocked," the former idol replied, causing both girls to go on guard immediately. "Hibiki doesn't leave her door unlocked like this, does she?"

"H-H-How would I know? It's not like I've been over here late at night or anything," Chris sputtered, a blush coming over her face as she looked away. 'Still…this isn't normal,' Chris thought, before nodding at Tsubasa as she reached for the door handle. Moments later she turned the handle, the older girl opening the door slowly as to not alert anyone as the duo entered the apartment.

"It doesn't look like anything's out of order or anything," Tsubasa whispered, as she proceeded towards the kitchen quietly, hanging her jacket over a chair and revealing the black short-sleeved dress she wore underneath. As she did so, Chris followed closely, setting the bag of pastries on what appeared to be the dining table before taking a look around for anything even remotely out of place. Noticing the bedroom door ajar, the _Ichaival_ wielder nodded at her friend, who knowingly nodded in reply.

'So this is Hibiki's bedroom,' Chris thought as she entered the room, eyes darting around the room for any signs of an intrusion. Satisfied at her initial sweep of the room, she slowly walked over to the bed, where the blanket was pulled up as if to cover someone's head from any light that could enter the room. 'Time to wake her up…' Chris thought as she walked over to where the lump of blankets rested, as the image of her doing this to her girlfriend on a daily basis caused her to blush furiously. 'No…as great as that would be, now isn't the time to be thinking about that,' she thought, before she reached over to shake what appeared to be the shoulder of the occupant of the bed.

"Hey, Hibiki-baka, time to wake up," she whispered as she shook the person's shoulder gently, trying to wake them up. It wouldn't be long before Chris got a reply far different from what she had expected, as an unfamiliar voice responded.

"Nggh…Five more minutes…" the voice grumbled, before rolling over slightly, now resting on their back. Eyes narrowing in determination, Chris shook the figure's shoulder once more before speaking again.

"Come on, baka. We're going to be late. Kazanari-taichou wants us at the base; I got those pastries Tsubasa-san said you like so much," Chris whispered, a little more force in her voice this time. This time, the figure stirred slightly, before speaking softly as they seemed to sit up, the blankets sliding off their form to reveal someone Chris never expected to be in that room.

"Fine, I'll get up…" Maria grumbled, reaching up and stifling a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. This action caused the jacket she was wearing- 'Hibiki's jacket,' Chris noted -to rise as well, revealing that she had almost nothing on underneath it besides a silvery-white pair of panties. Mere moments later, a scream was heard from the bedroom, followed quickly by a slap as the shouting began.

"What's going on in here? Chris, I thought I told you to wake…her…up…" Tsubasa spoke, her voice trailing off at the sight in front of her as a crimson blush rushed up her face. Chris' slap had knocked the jacket partially off of the former _Black Gungnir_ wielder, exposing her bare torso to the cool bedroom air. And as the bluenette came into the room, she couldn't help but notice the sight of Maria recoiling from the slap of one Yukine Chris, an image that would be burned into her memory, even as Chris started to yell.

"What the HELL are YOU doing in MY girlfriend's BED?!" she yelled, as she reared back to punch the older girl, who had a stunned look on her face. "What did you do to her? Spike her drink and take advantage of her?" Letting her fist fly forwards, Chris' eyes widened in surprise as Maria caught her fist, holding it in place and twisting the younger girl's arm behind her back before she began to reply.

"Why would I do that to someone who I consider one of my best friends, who I specifically told when you were fighting the Nephilim to hurry and get to you? Yukine-san, I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here," Maria grumbled out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stood up from the bed, revealing her figure to the air as she did so. "Besides, didn't you notice the blanket and pillow on the couch?"

Before Maria could continue speaking however, a kick seemed to come swinging down from the corner of her vision directly at her head. Releasing Chris' fist, she quickly brought up her arms above her head to block the axe kick launched by the bluenette in the room, preventing it from possibly damaging the bed frame. Stepping to the side, Maria replied with a quick snap kick to the front of her own, something that was easily blocked by the blushing woman in front of her before it could break the flat screen on the wall behind her.

"Maria, just what are you doing here? What are you planning?" Tsubasa asked, before stepping inside of the idol's reach and launching a quick jab. Thinking quickly, Maria turned her body halfway to the side, evading the punch before grabbing Tsubasa's arm and spinning her so that her body was against the wall before replying.

"I already told Yukine-san this, and now I'm going to tell you this too, Tsubasa-san," she began, her voice coming out in a grouchy, yet breathy tone that caused Tsubasa to shiver slightly. "I think there's a misunderstanding going on here. I don't have any bad intentions, and I don't want to hurt any of you. So can we end this fight already? I'll explain more when Hibi-san gets back."

"Like I'll believe you," Tsubasa growled out, sweeping her foot around and under Maria's own, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. She had miscalculated however, as Maria had not let go of her arm and dragged her down with her, the former idol's face landing next to Maria's own before she could grab anything to balance herself. Reacting quickly, both girls climbed to their feet, but before any further combat could take place, a welcome voice entered the room.

"Well, I appreciate the two of you not going full out and trashing my room, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack my guest, Tsubasa-san," Hibiki spoke up, the towel hanging around her neck complimenting the tank top and yoga pants she wore and an amused smile on her face as she walked over to her girlfriend before giving her a hug, causing her to blush. "I get up early to get a workout in, leave the door unlocked, and next thing I know I see my manager and a recently-returned friend in a fight with each other."

"It wouldn't have been like that if you didn't let HER sleep in your bed, Hibiki-baka," Chris growled half-heartedly as she leaned into the hug. "What is she doing here, anyways? And what do you mean she's your guest? Please tell me that you have a good explanation for this, Hibiki."

"I can probably do a better job of that than your girlfriend can, Yukine-san," Maria spoke up drawing the other girls' attention to her. "Your girlfriend was really the only person I know in town, so I came here, and she offered me a place to stay after I quit from FIS on Friday."

Before another word could be spoken however, a noise was heard, the sudden musical interruption causing many of the occupants in the room to jump in surprise as Hibiki's ringtone went off. Sighing softly and removing herself from the hug she had started with her girlfriend, she proceeded to grab her phone from its charger before beginning to speak.

"Moshi Moshi. Kazanari-taichou? What has you calling this early?" the _Gungnir_ wielder spoke, the identity of who she was speaking with breaking the tension that filled the air. Moments later, the reply came through the earpiece.

"Hibiki-san, we finally got a hold of you," Genjurou spoke, his voice carrying through the early morning air. "Are you with the others at the moment? We detected an unusual source of energy from where you're at. Is everything okay?"

"Hai, Taichou, everything is fine."

"Good. Anyways, Can the three of you come into the base? We have an important development to discuss."

"Yeah, we'll be in shortly. Although…" Hibiki trailed off as she looked over to where Tsubasa and Chris were glaring at Maria, Chris especially so. "I have someone I want to bring with us."

"Oh?" The surprise eminent in Genjurou's voice caused her to speak up once more, added urgency clear in her voice. "I have someone who I think could help. Taichou, she really wants to help, and I think we'll need all of it that we can get." After a moment, a brief sigh came through the phone before a response was heard.

"Very well. Although, if it's who I think it is, then it's going to be tricky to authorize it, Hibiki-san. Still, get in here as soon as possible."

"Understood, taichou. Will do." With those words, Hibiki ended the call before turning back to where the others stood, Chris' glare turning onto her as she re-entered the room. Placing the phone onto the dresser, she began to speak once more.

"Taichou wants us to come in. I'm guessing that you two already heard about it though," she said, earning a nod from both Chris and Tsubasa. Stopping to note the troubled look on her girlfriend's face, she then proceeded to speak up, her golden eyes locked onto the cerulean orbs of her manager. "Tsubasa, can you please take Maria with you? I was able to convince Taichou to let her come in, but there's something I want to talk with Chris about. In private."

Nodding silently, Tsubasa looked over at the _Ichaival_ wielder, whose mood seemed to have become downcast. 'Chris…don't let this chance get away. You have the chance to be with someone special to you…I had that chance once, until she died...' she thought, before shaking her head. Walking towards the door, she turned to look at Maria with a questioning look before speaking, her voice stoic.

"Are you going to stand there, or are we going to get going?" Tsubasa asked, her words grabbing Maria's attention, as she nodded. "At least get dressed somewhat, will you? If you're going to come with us, you can at least do that."

-SotHR-

Minutes later, as the door shut behind the departing duo, Hibiki sighed, before going back to her room, a small cup of coffee in hand. Handing it to her girlfriend as she sat on the edge of the bed, Hibiki began to speak.

"Chris, I'm sorry you had to see that," she began, her tone as reassuring as she could make it. Before she could say anything else though, her girlfriend began to speak, her voice shaking.

"Hibiki-baka…" she began, her voice trailing off as she placed her coffee onto the nightstand next to her. "Why didn't you tell me that she was here? I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud. Don't I deserve to know that?" At this, the _Gungnir_ wielder sighed, before nodding in agreement and speaking once more.

"Yeah…Chris, you deserve to know that. That's my mistake. Still, nothing happened last night. I took the couch and let Maria use the bed because she had to have been trying to get away from FIS for a while, and I wanted to make sure that she got her rest."

"Maybe, but still…" Chris trailed off, her voice struggling to hold it together. "You say that you love me, that your heart belongs to me, but it goes both ways. How do you think I felt when I saw her in your bed? It almost felt as bad as that time did…" she spoke, her voice hollow as tears started to well up in her eyes at the memory.

"Chris…" Hibiki thought, as she reached over to wrap up the other girl in a comforting hug. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's body and pulling her in closely, she proceeded to whisper gently. "I don't mean to hurt you, you know that."

"I know that," she muttered, before looking away at the window her voice haunted. "But _she_ said the same thing. She said that she cared about me, that she wouldn't hurt me. And yet, at the end, I still had to deal with the pain of having my heart broken by the person I wanted to believe in, that I gave everything I had for. Seeing that pink-haired girl in YOUR bed just brought all that pain back, only worse. It felt like a knife right in my back, Hibiki."

"Gomen," Hibiki whispered, her voice downcast as she spoke. "Chris, I wouldn't even think of doing that. Not to you. Not to the person I've given myself to. I'd never do anything like that."

"Don't say something like that. Don't say it unless you mean it, Hibiki-baka." With those words, silence echoed throughout the room, engulfing the duo as they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Chris…" Hibiki spoke, causing the girl in question to look at her, her golden eyes staring right into the violet eyes of her girlfriend. "You're the most important person in the world to me. I don't want anyone else. You deserve so much better than how _she_ treated you, and I wish that there was something I could do to help make the pain, those emotions she put you through, go away."

"Then why don't we do any of the stuff that all those other couples do?" Chris asked, her words causing her girlfriend's face to go as red as her hair. "I almost feel like it's because I'm not good enough…"

"I don't want to do any of that unless you're comfortable doing so. I love you for you, Chris. For everything about you. And I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable doing."

Chris couldn't help but stare into her girlfriend's eyes as she spoke, a small smile emerging onto her face. 'I gave myself to _her_ and it led me to nothing but pain. But with Hibiki, it's so different from then…so much warmer, so much more _real_ …' she thought, her girlfriend's golden eyes shining with a love that could never be faked.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Chris whispered, voice breathy as she spoke, eyes locked onto those of her girlfriend. Responding in kind, Hibiki moved in, slowly closing the gap between the two before their lips met, electricity surging through them as they captured each other in a kiss. Wrapping her arms around the _Ichaival_ wielder and pulling her closely, Hibiki deepened the kiss, her eyes closing as she felt Chris' tongue licking at her lips, almost asking permission for entrance. Opening up slightly, she returned the favor, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths as the kiss continued to deepen, electricity surging through her body at Chris' slightest touch. After what felt like hours, Hibiki broke the kiss, a small bead of Chris' saliva dropping onto her chest as she pulled away.

"I love you, Chris," Hibiki panted, as her girlfriend's head came in to rest on her shoulder. Taking a moment to hum her agreement, Chris began to respond, her arms still wrapped around her girlfriend's lower back as she nuzzled the taller girl's neck.

"And I love you too, Hibiki. I love everything about you," Chris panted, her breath sending tingles down Hibiki's spine. "Still…don't we have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah," Hibiki muttered, her voice husky compared to her normal tone. Pulling away and breaking the hug, she stood up before going over to her dresser and grabbing her choice of outfit for the day. "Can you wait out in the kitchen, Chris? We wouldn't want to keep everyone else waiting, after all."

 _ **Meeting Room, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**_

Kazanari Genjurou stood, a pensive look on his face as he looked over the group of girls standing in front of him. Arms crossed in front of his trademark red office shirt, the commander of the 2nd division's mind was rapidly analyzing the newcomer in front of him. 'Maria Cadenzavna Eve…why are you here? And what is your relationship to Hibiki-san that has her swearing that you're not the enemy anymore?' he thought, the frown on his face deepening. 'So many more questions that I have, but maybe you'll be able to give me some answers here today. You seem different than the last time we saw you, back at that bridge…now we get to find out just how much so.' Taking a deep breath, Genjurou began to speak, drawing the attention of the four young women in front of him.

"Before I get to the news I have for you, there are a couple of questions that I need to have answered," he began, eyes looking directly at the pink-haired idol. "Your presence here, Maria-san, is a surprise. How you answer my questions will help determine whether or not you'll be able to help as much as you claim you want to. Is that clear?"

At this, three sets of eyes darted over to where Maria sat, her eyes looking towards the clear glass table. Slowly getting up from the chair, her silver hoodie ruffling as she placed her hands at her sides, the former member of FIS took a moment to gather herself. Looking back at Genjurou in the eye, she began her reply.

"Understood, Kazanari-san. I'll answer any questions you have for me."

"Then let's begin," Genjurou stated, voice taking on a serious tone. "First, I have to ask. Why are you here? What could have happened to drive you away from FIS? It couldn't have been just anything, so why?"

At this, Maria smiled softly, her eyes unflinching from Genjurou's own. Beaching into the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out a small USB drive and placed it onto the table before beginning her reply.

"To answer your question directly, Kazanari-taichou, I'm here because I want to do anything I can to help," she said, her voice unwavering. "As for what led to my decision, I have Hibi-san to thank for it. If not for a conversation I had with her so long ago, I would have never developed the resolve I needed to make my own decision and follow what my heart is telling me to do."

"And that is?"

"It's telling me that I can't allow whatever Ver's planning to succeed. I won't let him or the rest of FIS reach their goals," Maria said, a small bit of anger leaking into her voice as she mentioned the doctor's name. Reaching up and grasping the relic pendant around her neck with one hand, she continued to speak. "My sister, Serena, wouldn't have wanted whatever his plans are to succeed. What they're doing isn't the way to save people from what's coming. Sir, I'm here because I want to help in any way I can."

"Okay, makes sense. Next question. You've said that you're willing to do whatever you can to help. While you've answered why you want to do so, I can't help but wonder what you could provide to the cause that Hibiki-san, Chris-san, or Tsubasa-san can't."

"Kazanari-taichou, this USB drive contains all of the data on Frontier that FIS had, including schematics, layout, and other data. There's also something else important on there; Hibi-san's medical records from when she stayed with us in California over a year and a half ago," Maria said, picking up the drive off of the table and proceeding to hand the drive over to Genjurou. Stepping backwards, Maria continued to speak, her resolve filling her voice. "Sir, I just want to help in any way that I can. I may not have _Black Gungnir_ anymore, but I still want to do anything I can. I won't allow FIS' plans to succeed. My heart is telling me that this is the path that I need to take. Please, just allow me to do so."

Genjurou's eyes widened at one particular statement that Maria had mentioned. 'She doesn't have her relic anymore? But then…what is the relic hanging around her neck?' he thought, his mind racing at the possibilities. 'Still…her tone of voice was completely genuine. She really wants to do anything she can to help. However, even so, that doesn't mean that I can just forgive her previous transgressions. Not right away.' Making his mind up, Genjurou began to speak, his eyes not looking away from Maria.

"I see. While I'm willing to allow you to help, this will be on a probationary basis and you'll be monitored. _Closely_." Genjurou spoke, his tone serious as he looked at the young woman in front of him. "You'll have a tracking anklet on you at all times during this period. Is that understood?"

At this, Maria nodded. 'I can't expect them to trust me right away,' she thought, looking over at Hibiki, who wore a smile on her face as she sat across the table. 'But at the very least I've been able to start down the path my heart is telling me to take. Serena…would you be proud of this step I'm taking?' she thought, a small smile appearing on her face as she did so.

"Understood, Kazanari-Taichou."

"Good. Now, on to other matters," Genjurou said, placing the Flash drive into his shirt pocket before reaching into his pocket and removing another object. Walking over and placing the object in front of Chris, he began to speak once more as she looked over the device.

"That device is Kohinata-san's communicator," He said, the words causing Chris and Tsubasa's eyes to widen. "Ogawa-san and his team found it within the last few hours in a park near Sky Tower. We were able to pull the records of its signal, and we found that it had been moving for several minutes at an almost constant speed."

At this, Chris could feel her eyes watering slightly. 'That can only mean one thing…Miku's not dead, is she?' Looking over to where her girlfriend sat next to her, she could feel Hibiki squeeze her hand with her own before nodding briefly, a small smile on her face. 'She has to be alive, doesn't she…Miku, I'm sorry about keeping Hibiki and I a secret from you…just hang in there.' As if reading her thoughts, Genjurou began to speak once more.

"Kohinata-san is alive, which is the good news. The obvious conclusion is, however, that she's been kidnapped. That also means that you can't sit here looking all upset and beating yourselves up over it. As soon as we can find the FIS, we'll make a move to try to save her."

"Kazanari-Taichou, there's something I have to say," Maria spoke up, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to her. "I…I was the one who saved Miku from that Tower."

Tsubasa eyed the young woman seated next to her in shock, along with a bit of anger. 'If Maria saved her from the tower…then why isn't Miku here now? Something isn't adding up here...' Before anyone else could speak, Maria continued, her eyes shutting in frustration.

"I found her in a part of the tower's observation deck that had split from the rest of it, Noise circling overhead. I knew that if I left her there, she could possibly die…so I did what I could; Get her and get the hell out of the area."

"Then why didn't you get her to safety and just leave then?" Chris blurted out, frustration in her voice as she grinded her teeth. "Maria, Miku is my roommate, and the friend of all of us here. So where is she now? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"Miku wasn't the only one I had to worry about at the time, Yukine-san," Maria whispered, her voice quiet. "My mother was there as well, and I had to get her to safety as well. I couldn't afford to stop moving, not until I got back to where the plane was at the time. Not when Ver could have attacked us at any time."

"Maria-san, what do you mean by that? Ver could have attacked you at any time?" Genjurou asked, an eyebrow raised. 'This confirms what the videos from the Sky Tower showed, if true. That footage showed her not just fighting off American soldiers, but also having to fight off an unusual amount of noise. And the noise seemed almost as if they were gunning for her and her mother specifically…looks as though things have gotten more interesting.'

"I don't know for certain, but I think that Doctor Ver overheard me when I told my mom that I was planning on leaving FIS," Maria said, hands clenched into fists resting on the table. "He was the one who ordered the noise to attack like they did, I'm sure of it."

"But if he knew about it, then why didn't you just leave that second?" Tsubasa asked, her voice questioning. "Unless there's something else going on here, I don't see why you wouldn't have done so after leaving the area. But at least it answers the question of where Miku is."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't' tell me why she couldn't get Miku out of there when she left to come here," Chris seethed, her anger threatening to boil over. At her words, she felt a reassuring squeeze on her hand once more from her girlfriend, before Maria spoke up once more.

"I wanted to get her and bring her with me, Yukine-san. But it just wasn't possible, not after what she's been put through by that bastard."

"What do you mean?" Genjurou asked, eyes narrowing at the implications. 'Ver…what are you planning? And what does Miku have to do with it?' Maria then spoke up once more, anger filling her voice.

"When we all got back, Ver acted as though he wanted to make sure that everything was alright with her, so Mom gave him permission to check on her," Maria said, tension in her shoulders causing them to shake. At this, she could feel her frustration begin to boil over. "I wanted to get Miku out of there, Hibi-san. I really did. It just wasn't possible with what he'd done. Some protector I am…"

"Maria…" Hibiki whispered out, a saddened smile on her face as she looked at her older friend as she gathered herself. Before too much longer, the former _Black Gungnir_ wielder began to speak once more.

"Hibi-san, I couldn't move her from where she's at, even though I wanted to. Not after what Ver's been putting her though. The amount of drugs he's been injecting her with is just too much. If I took her away from there when I left, she would have died before we even got to the city. I'm sorry, Hibiki, Yukine-san. I just couldn't keep your friend safe."

"Damn him…." Chris growled out, her anger boiling over as she turned away from the table and punched the nearby wall. "Damn that bastard! He isn't getting away; that bastard is going to pay for EVERY LAST THING he's done!" Even as she spoke, Chris couldn't help but feel upset at both the doctor and herself, however. 'If I wouldn't have activated the _Staff of Solomon_ , then Ver would never have gotten this much power…damnit…I have to do something…'

"Maria, it's not your fault," Hibiki spoke, her voice calm, but her body language betraying her as her fists clenched together at the thought of what was happening to Miku at the moment. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Doctor Ver's. You did everything that you could at the time."

"Maybe, but I swore to myself that I'd protect everyone who's important to me. When I left, mom told me to come here and help you protect everyone important to you. I should have known he'd try something like that."

"No one could have expected him to try something like that," Genjurou spoke up, causing all four girls to look at him immediately. "You did what you could, Maria-san. Your sister would be proud of you for doing everything you could do with the knowledge you had. For now, I do have one question for you. How long do you think it will take for FIS to get everything set up for Frontier to be up and running?" At this, Maria paused for a moment, before looking at Genjurou and replying.

"I would think it would take Ver about a week to have everything ready for them to revive Frontier in full, but I'm not sure."

"Good. Then we'll have to be ready for it then. Chris, Hibiki, Maria. The three of you head to the training room. Let's get some exercise and get to training: I want the three of you to head down there now and get warmed up. Tsubasa, you and I have to have a talk, and then we'll join the others in the training room." At this, the three nodded, before standing up to leave the room, leaving the two Kazanari alone in the meeting room.

 _ **Training Room, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**_

Silence echoed throughout the room as Hibiki sat, legs stretched out in front of her with an arm reaching out to touch her right foot. She had been the first one to arrive in the room, and while both Maria and Chris had entered the room relatively quietly, one could still sense the tension in the air between the two of them, even as Chris came to sit down next to her. 'It's hard to blame them for being tense around each other though,' she thought, releasing her right foot and switching over to reach for her left. 'Chris…you probably blame Maria at least partially for this. However, at the same time, Ver is the one whose actions are putting Miku into even greater danger…' at that thought, her eyes narrowed, anger threatening to flood to the surface. 'That bastard…he's already done so much and hurt so many, including those I care most about. I can't let him get away next time. I won't let him get away next time.'

Finishing the stretch, Hibiki leaned back before stretching her arms over her head, the orange tank top she was wearing almost emphasizing her athletic frame. Standing up and brushing off the black warm-up pants she wore as well, the _Gungnir_ wielder stepped over to where her girlfriend sat before sitting behind her and wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Moments later, she felt the _Ichaival_ wielder relax slightly into the hug, even as she began to speak slightly.

"Hibiki…" Chris' voice trailed off, as she leaned her head back to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder. "How can you trust someone like her who put Miku into that situation?" At this, Hibiki paused, a frown coming across her face. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she began to speak, her voice filled with determination.

"Maria did everything she could. While I know that she put Miku into a bad situation, something that she regrets having done, it's Ver who's drugging Miku and doing who knows what else to her." At this, her frustration boiled over, something that was easily noticeable to Chris as well as to Maria herself, who walked over, her silver tank top hugging her frame over the black warm up pants she also wore. "He won't get away with it. He won't get away with anything he's done."

"Yeah," Maria whispered, drawing the duo's attention to her as she spoke, taking a seat next to them. "For what it's worth, Yukine-san, I'm sorry. I just couldn't have gotten her away from there without putting her life even further on the line, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did so." With those words, an understanding silence settled over the trio, as they waited for both Kazanari clan members to arrive so that they could begin their training session.

-SotHR-

An hour later, Tsubasa entered the training room, a distant look on her face. Behind her, Genjurou entered minutes later, his red track suit's jacket hung over his shoulder. Seeing the number of his charges having grown by one, he began to speak, knowing that today would be a bit different from most other training sessions.

"Usually I would say to start with a spar between each of you here. However, since we have one more person here, I want to start a little bit differently today. Get loosened up everyone; I want to get started quickly. Hibiki, Chris, you two are with me today. Tsubasa, Maria, you two pair off as well."

At this, Tsubasa barely responded, her blue tank top barely moving as she moved to where the former FIS member waited. Noticing the melancholy look on the former idol's face, both Hibiki and Chris couldn't help but think that something might be wrong, before Genjurou spoke up at them once more.

"Get loosened up, you two. We have some work to do today, and we don't have any time to waste right now."

"Hai, taichou."

As she began stretching, Tsubasa was a million miles away mentally, her thoughts and mindset shaken by what she had bene told by her uncle. 'Why…How could…I did everything...Was it all for nothing?' she thought, as she almost half-heartedly stretched, the girl in front of her noticing the look on her face as well.

"Tsubasa-san, is something wrong?" Maria asked, a concerned look on her face as she stretched, an arm crossed across her chest in front of her. Looking up briefly from her own stretching, Tsubasa replied, an edgy tone to her voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine," she said, before sitting down, legs spread open and reaching over to grab her right foot. "Just get ready. I take training seriously, and I expect the same of those I work with."

"If you say so," Maria replied, before mimicking the actions of the former idol in front of her. Still, she couldn't help but feel concerned. 'She doesn't seem right…something's bugging her, but I just don't know what. It's not my place to pry, but there's gotta be something I can do to cheer her up…I just don't know what.' Moments later, the sound of a body hitting the mats stirred her from her thoughts, as Chris was knocked to the floor by Genjurou's throw. The sparring had begun.

-SotHR-

It had been a couple hours of sparring, and between Genjurou's instructions and Hibiki's assistance, Chris had finally seemed to start making progress. However, now they were moving into more complicated territory, as she stood facing Hibiki once more, as both awaited Genjurou's instruction. After a moment, he spoke up, providing the instructions for the girls.

"One more throw here, then we'll take a break. When you two are ready, we can begin."

Looking over at her girlfriend, Chris saw her nod briefly, before moving closer in preparation for the throw. Getting into the stance they had been instructed to by Genjurou, Chris felt the hand that was gripping Hibiki's training gear drift a feathery touch across her partner's breasts, the slight humming that she knew had to be a suppressed moan catching her off guard and causing her to blush slightly. In her surprise she let her grip loosen, a mistake that Hibiki immediately took advantage of as she struck, kicking one of her legs out from under her and dragging her arm over her back. The resulting sound that her impact made as Hibiki threw her over her back was accompanied by all of the air in her lungs suddenly vacating, along with suddenly being unable to move as the shock of the impact immobilized her long enough for Hibiki to slide to the ground and pin her arms to her sides, immobilizing her completely.

Noticing the somewhat worried look on her girlfriend's face, Chris smiled slightly as if to say "I'm okay", before noticing the proximity they were in. Noticing the way that her girlfriend's hair clung to her face, and feeling the perspiration from their workout causing her top to cling to her, accentuating her curves, Chris couldn't help but blush, even as her girlfriend's breasts mashed up against her own, causing her to feel a shiver down her spine at the sensation. Noticing the blazing heat of Hibiki's body, she tried to crane her neck up towards her girlfriend's face, moving closer and closer. Before she could do anything further however, Genjurou's voice broke in, causing Hibiki to visibly jump.

"Okay you two, that's enough. I swear, kids and their hormones," Genjurou spoke, his voice making the duo realize that everyone else's eyes were on them, causing them to blush. "Let's take a break here. Let the lovebirds over here get themselves cooled down so to speak." Walking off to get a drink from the water bottles that had been brought in previously, he left the duo to untangle themselves from each other, something that they reluctantly did after a moment.

Smiling gently at Chris, Hibiki nodded before moving over to get a water bottle of her own from by the mat they were on. Taking a moment to take a drink from the bottle, she let out an audible moan at the feeling of the cool water entering her mouth. Returning to where Chris sat, she offered her the water bottle before sitting next to her as the _Ichaival_ wielder took a drink from the bottle. Feeling the weight of her girlfriend's head resting on her shoulder afterwards, Hibiki closed her eyes in contentment, before a familiar voice stirred her out of her contentment.

"Hibiki, can I ask for a favor?" the voice of Tsubasa said, as Hibiki opened her eyes to see the older girl in front of her. "Would it be okay if I stayed with you for a little while?"

At this, Hibiki paused for a moment. 'Something happened earlier, now I'm sure of it,' she thought, mind racing through the possibilities. 'It's not my place to pry about it, but whatever it was, for it to lead to Tsubasa asking if she could stay with me for a while...it had to be pretty major…' Looking over at her girlfriend, she began to speak.

"Chris, would you be okay with it? I know that you weren't particularly happy about Maria staying over." she asked, causing Chris to look up from the water bottle she was drinking. After a moment, she began her reply.

"I'm okay with it, but wouldn't you need to get more to support another person staying over?" she asked, an inquisitive look on her face. At this, Hibiki nodded, before turning to the older girl and speaking once more.

"Since Chris is okay with it, I'm more than okay with it," Hibiki said, a small smile coming onto her face as she spoke. "Tsubasa-san, you can stay as long as you need to." Suddenly, Hibiki could feel the weight of another person landing on her, before she realized that the weight was Tsubasa as her arms wrapped around the _Gungnir_ wielder's back. Looking over to the side at where Chris sat, she noticed a small smile on her girlfriend's face, before slowly returning the hug. Quietly, she could feel the older girl shaking slightly, as if trying to not let her emotions consume her, before she rubbed her back gently. Moments later, Tsubasa spoke up once more, her voice quiet, yet clearly grateful.

"Arigatou, Hibiki-san," she whispered, her emotions threatening to spill over. After a moment, Hibiki replied, one arm reaching over and squeezing her girlfriend's hand reassuringly.

"Okaeri, Tsubasa-san."

As Hibiki proceeded to try to soothe the older girl, none of the four girls in the room noticed Genjurou standing at the side of the room. Taking a quiet drink from his water bottle, Genjurou couldn't help but have a smile on his face at the closeness of Tsubasa to her friends, before thinking about what led to this. 'They have no idea just what they have done…You're free now, Tsubasa: free to be who you want to be, with those who treat you like a family should treat you.'

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo**_

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with that, Chris?" Hibiki asked, a concerned look on her face as she carried their shared dinner to the door of her apartment. After another three hours of hard training, Genjurou had finally let them out for the day, albeit with the caveat that they be ready for another day tomorrow. As such, the four Symphogear wielders went their separate ways, with Tsubasa asking for Maria to help with getting some things to stay for a few days. That left Hibiki and Chris to themselves, something which the _Ichaival_ wielder was looking forwards to.

"I'll be fine, Hibiki-baka. This isn't that heavy," Chris said, her voice somewhat tired from the day's events. After their break, it had been incredibly awkward when the commander had asked them to try throws once more, with another pair of incidents occurring and leaving both girls flustered. 'It still felt good though…different from Finé…' she thought, her mind flashing back to a particular throw where she had been the one performing the initial throw. As she did however, the dull ache that had been slowly worsening as time passed suddenly robbed her limbs of their strength, stumbling on legs that felt like they were made of lead the futon she had been carrying slipped from her weakened grasp. "Oh shit!" she managed to get out, before dropping the futon onto the ground, her tired arms shaking with exertion from the unexpected workout.

"You okay? I can carry it the rest of the way," Hibiki said, walking over as Chris shook her arms to try to relieve the burning feeling within them. Reaching down and picking up the futon in one arm while carrying the bag with their dinner within it with the other, Hibiki smiled briefly, before continuing to speak. "We're almost there. You're really not used to that level of workout, are you?"

"No, and I'm kinda dreading what taichou is going to have us do tomorrow morning," Chris said, the ache in her arms slowly starting to fade away as they arrived at the doorway to Hibiki's apartment. Setting the bag with their dinner on the ground while being careful not to knock it over, Hibiki pulled her keys out of her jacket's inner pocket, before sliding the keys into the lock. Waiting until she heard the lock click into place, she pushed the door open before stepping inside and flipping the light switch out of an ingrained habit formed after multiple long nights in the studio. "Where are Tsubasa and Maria? I thought they'd be back by now."

"Tsubasa-san did say that she'd be getting some things for a couple of days, so I think we'll have the place to ourselves for a little while at least," Hibiki said, as she placed the bag with their dinner on the table. Opening it and removing the ramen bowls within, Hibiki proceeded to move to the cupboard before removing a pair of bowls from within. Setting the bowls on the table, she then proceeded to get a pair of glasses down from the next cabinet over, before placing them one at each place. Moving over to the fridge, she then proceeded to turn around, a question on her face as she spoke. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine for now, Hibiki-baka," Chris replied, a slightly amused smile on her face. 'Finally I can get a decent amount of time where it's just Hibiki and I…almost seems like every single time we've tried to go on a date before, it's gotten interrupted by someone or something happening…' she thought, the smile on her face growing slightly wider at the thought. 'It'll be nice to have some time just the two of us…' she thought, not noticing as her girlfriend joined her at the table, placing Chris' glass of water in front of her along with a pair of chopsticks before sitting down, a freshly poured glass of water sitting in front of her as well.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything more than this," Hibiki said, a small smile on her face. "I didn't have any chance to make any reservations or anything. I know it's not like going out to dinner at a restaurant, but at least it's time that we can spend together, you know?" At this, Chris smiled, nodding briefly before taking a sip from her water glass. 'Looks like she's also been a bit stressed out over how we haven't been able to go out…' she thought, before placing the glass back on the table and speaking once more.

"I don't mind it. I don't care where we are, or what it is that we're doing, Hibiki. What really matters is that it's time that we spend together, just the two of us." Smiling with a mischievous look in her eye, Chris prepared her chopsticks, before the couple began their meal, hopeful that this type of moment would be able to happen more often in the future.

 _ **Kazanari Residence, Tokyo, Japan**_

"Are you sure that this is enough to take with you, Tsubasa-san?" Maria asked, her arms crossed as she stood by the door leading to the hallway. By the sliding closet, Tsubasa kneeled, closing her blue suitcase. Quickly looking over in reply, the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder replied, her voice cutting through the air.

"It'll be plenty. I just need enough for a couple days while I figure some things out," Tsubasa said, her voice filled with frustration over the situation. Standing up and propping the suitcase onto its rollers, the former idol pulled the suitcase to where Maria stood, the taller girl's face showing concern. 'I've only seen her act this tense once, and that was back at the Queens of Music concert…the difference between then and now though is that it's not aimed at me…' she thought, reaching up to grab the relic pendant hanging from her neck. 'Serena…Tsubasa-san is so similar to myself, and I want to help her. But how can I help her with whatever's bothering her if she won't tell me or anyone else what it is?'

"Can we please get going already? I'd like to get back to Hibiki's as quickly as possible," Tsubasa said, her voice shaking Maria out of her thoughts. Nodding briefly before kicking off the wall quietly, Maria couldn't help but note the brisk pace that the former idol was using. It reminded her of herself, back immediately after her sister's death; driven by frustration and anger at feeling powerless. 'Tsubasa…I don't know what happened. I don't know who did this…but you deserve so much better than this…' she thought as the duo arrived at the borrowed car, before placing Tsubasa's suitcase in the trunk. Taking a seat in the back seat, Maria sighed as Tsubasa sat in the passenger seat in front of her, blocking her face from view as the drive began.

"Ne, Maria-san," Tsubasa began, her voice quiet as she stared out the front windshield. "Why does it feel like I'm losing a part of who I was, but gaining something far more important?" At this, Maria smiled sadly, even as her mind tried to formulate a reply. 'The situation feels so similar to my own experience leaving mom behind, along with Shirabe and Kirika…' she thought, her mind trying to formulate a reply. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she began to speak, voice quiet in her reply.

"I think that it's because you're moving forwards in a way that you yourself have chosen, free from the restraints of the past and from others trying to force their ideals onto you. While that may be a part of who you are, it doesn't define you, or who you are," Maria said, a small smile on her face as she spoke. At this reply, Tsubasa's eyes widened, before a small smile came onto her face at the reply. As she returned her eyes to the city lights flashing by the car, Tsubasa couldn't help but smile, even as she turned her focus to the new chapter in her life.

-SotHR-

Waiting for the lock to click as she turned her spare key, Maria turned to Tsubasa, a small smile emerging onto her face as the former idol stood, a nervous anxiety on her face with her suitcase waiting next to her. Thinking quickly as the small click of the lock was heard, Maria began to speak.

"I know I'm not Hibi-san, Tsubasa-san. However, I still want to say welcome," she said, before turning the door handle and opening the way into the room, to find the lights mainly turned off. "Huh…I would have thought that Hibiki would at least be awake still. Did they go out or something? I know that Hibiki had said that she and Chris were going to be doing something tonight."

Walking in behind her, Tsubasa quietly placed her suitcase by the side of the hall, before taking her blue and white tennis shoes off in the entryway. Walking into the dimly-lit common area, she took note of the full-sized futon waiting in the middle of the area, before her eyes looked over to the table near the kitchen, where a small note waited. Walking over to pick it up, her black leather jacket hugging her form as she moved, Tsubasa picked up the note, a small smile coming onto her face at the contents.

"Okaeri, Tsubasa-san. Sorry for not welcoming you in person. Still, welcome to my home, and I hope that you enjoy your time here. Sincerely, Hibiki," Tsubasa read aloud, voice quiet as she shook with gratitude. "Tadaima…" she trailed off, the smile she wore widening at the word. A small laugh shook her from her nostalgia, coming from Maria, who stood by the small hallway leading to the main bedroom, an amused look on her face. "Maria-san? What's going on?"

"Nothing too major, just come take a look at this," Maria said, amusement evident in her voice. Walking over, to see what her new roommate was looking at, Tsubasa saw the door to the master bedroom shut, a blue light peering out from underneath it. Taking a moment to look at her new roommate, Tsubasa moved forwards, before moving a hand shakily to the door handle. Pausing for a moment before grabbing the handle and turning it slowly so as to avoid making too much noise, the door opened before her, revealing a sight that brought a smile to her face.

"Well, don't they look cute together…" Maria trailed off, her voice quiet as she looked into the room. Nodding silently, Tsubasa smiled as she took in the image of Chris and Hibiki asleep in the bed, Chris' head resting gently on her girlfriend's shoulder as they slept, with Hibiki's right arm wrapped around her loosely. Looking over to where the flat screen television mounted on the wall was displaying the end credits of an anime with a small smile on her face, Tsubasa crept quietly over to the screen and shut it off, before moving quickly back to the doorway and exiting. "It's almost like a weight is off of their shoulders when they're like that. It kinda makes me wish I had someone like that…"

"They should enjoy this time while they have it," Tsubasa whispered, as Maria closed the door behind them. "After all, they work so hard to earn the chance to be like that. It wouldn't be right for anyone to take it away from them…" she trailed off, as she moved to where the futon waited on the floor, Maria moving to the couch and covering herself with the blanket. Sliding underneath its covers, Tsubasa closed her eyes, her tired eyes sliding shut quickly as she rapidly fell into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **Meeting Room, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**_

'It's almost time,' Genjurou thought as he oversaw the ending of the last training session for the four girls in front of him with his arms crossed over the red dress shirt he wore. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he began to speak, knowing that his words here would set the tempo for their mission the next day.

"It's been a productive week. However, there's no more time to prepare. Tomorrow, we head out to stop FIS from reviving the Frontier. Get your rest tonight, because tomorrow there won't be any turning back for any of us. We either succeed, or we fail and the whole world is at the whim of Doctor Ver and his schemes," Genjurou said, drawing the attention of his charges. "With that said, Tsubasa, Chis, Maria, the three of you are dismissed for the night. Get your rest, because we head out early tomorrow morning. Hibiki, can you stay behind for a moment?" At his words the three aforementioned girls stood up and left the room, although Chris was slow in doing so, a reassuring nod from her girlfriend convincing her to leave the room, almost closing the door completely behind her as she left.

"Sensei, is there any reason that you're holding me behind? I promised Chris that we'd go out to dinner after we finished here," Hibiki said, as Genjurou turned on the wall-mounted screen before he plugged in the USB drive obtained from Maria. Pulling up a particular folder but not opening it in full, he sighed and looked at the _Gungnir_ wielder before speaking, his voice completely serious.

"Hibiki, this won't take too long. However, it's important that we have this discussion." Opening the file folder and pulling up the images contained within, he continued, a grave seriousness to his words. "I'm sure that you recognize some of these images. After all, they're your medical records. However, something in particular bothers me about what's in these, specifically this particular scan." Pulling up the scan in question, it showed a foreign shape in the middle of the _Gungnir_ wielder's body, with various dark-colored tendrils sprouting from it.

"That's from _that_ time, isn't it…" Hibiki muttered, her voice dropping to a low whisper as she looked over the image on screen. "And that thing in the middle of me…"

"Yes. The records state that that was an added organ created by the _Gungnir_ fragments within your body at the time. This particular scan was from just after your little incident during your spar with Shirabe and Kirika, right?" At this, Hibiki nodded, a downcast look coming onto her face. Walking over to where the girl sat in her chair, the commander of the 2nd division patted her on the shoulder before speaking up once more. "You're not in trouble here, Hibiki. However, I wanted to remind you one last time before the mission to not do anything too reckless. Because you pushed yourself as hard as you did, you were likely one transformation away from being killed. I know that the fragments were destroyed in another incident later and you're fully healthy now. However, at the same time, you know just how lucky you are to be alive. Don't do anything stupid to put your life at risk, okay?" At this, Hibiki nodded, before the sound of the door to the meeting room opening drew the attention of Genjurou and Hibiki away from the screen, as a clearly upset Chris stood in the door, eyes locked onto the image pulled up on the monitor.

"Idiot…you're such an idiot, you know that?" Chris spoke, voice shaking before she proceeded over to where Hibiki sat, shoulders shaking as she looked at the image on screen once more. "You were one time away from dying, Hibiki! One transformation! And if you would have used your Symphogear one more time…if you would have…" she trailed off, the walls she had constructed finally collapsing as the tears streamed down her face. "Damnit Hibiki, I almost never got to see you again…almost never got to…" Trying to wipe the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her red winter jacket, Chris stopped, as a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her in closely.

"Chris, I'm sorry," Hibiki whispered, the white and orange hoodie she wore starting to become damp with her girlfriend's tears. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm fine now; the fragments inside of me were destroyed months ago. I'm not going anywhere, you know that…" Trailing off as she tried to rub the back of her girlfriend, she turned her head to look at where Genjurou stood, a resolute smile on her face. "I'll be careful, taichou. I can't afford to be reckless, not when I have someone as important to me as Chris is."

Nodding in response, Genjurou couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him, before turning off the monitor and moving to leave. 'Hibiki…you have people who view you as the most important part of their life. Don't let your drive to protect them lead you to getting yourself killed out there tomorrow…'

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Near Frontier, Shirabe's Room, That Night**_

"Shirabe, that was really good," Kirika said, as they entered the shorter girl's room. The duo had just finished up cleaning after a delicious dinner Shirabe had made. "Where did you get the idea for the chicken from anyways?" Smiling at the compliment from her friend, Shirabe turned, before beginning to speak as she hung up her apron onto its hangar.

"I read it in a magazine, but I figured that with tomorrow being the big day, we should do something special," she said, her voice quieting immediately at the reminder of what awaited them the next day. It had been a long week for the duo, as Nastassja and Ver had drilled into them their roles for the upcoming operation. But even with her role memorized by heart, Shirabe still couldn't help but feel anxious about things. And as she looked out the window at the sunset, Shirabe couldn't help but wonder about the path she was on, something that Kirika caught onto fairly easily.

"Shirabe, are you okay with all of this? What we're doing, I mean," _Igalima_ 's wielder spoke, her voice quiet as she looked out the window at the setting sun. Turning around to look at her friend, Shirabe's eyes reflected the doubt that she was feeling. 'I don't know…Ever since Maria left, I can't help but think about what she said earlier the night she left, about how we can't trust Ver. Was she right? It's like he's hiding something big, spending more and more time working on some sort of project. I just don't know anymore…' she thought, as she looked away from her friend while biting her lip out of nerves. After a moment, she began to speak, her eyes locked onto the sunset outside as it set closer to the ocean waters.

"I don't know anymore, Kiri-chan," Shirabe whispered, her voice unsure. "Nothing makes any sense, not since Maria left almost a week ago. I can't help but feel as though she's right, about Ver, about this plan and what it's leading to…and it's really making me wonder if we're doing the right thing."

"Shirabe-chan…" Kirika whispered, her mind reeling at what her best friend had said. Pausing to consider her words, Kirika slowly began to speak once more. "I think that no matter the result here, we have to believe in what we decide. And if we follow our hearts, then we'll find a way. I won't let the memory of what we've done fade. More importantly, I won't let you fade away." With that, she moved closer to her friend, her shoulder brushing the _Shul Shagana_ wielder's own, before looking out of the window of the plane alongside her, the sun going down as they looked over the ocean. As she felt her friend lean into her, resting her head on her shoulder, Kirika could feel anxiety swell. The time for preparation was finally coming to an end.

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Late Night**_

'Tomorrow's the day…' Hibiki thought, staring at the ceiling above her as she laid in bed, her arm wrapped around her girlfriend's red pajama-clad body and holding her closely to her own. 'But while it's possibly the best chance we have left at putting an end to whatever FIS and Ver are planning, I can't help but think about how far I've come since that day over two years ago.' Smiling gently as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's forehead, Hibiki allowed herself to relax, her thoughts flashing back to the events that had occurred even since she had returned.

"It seems like so long ago, and yet it's only been such a short time," Hibiki whispered, her mind drifting to when she had reunited with her (now) girlfriend on the train. "Doesn't even feel like it's been that long since you found out I was alive, Chris." Smiling as she felt the _Ichaival_ wielder snuggle in closer to her, she continued to talk, voice quiet and soothing to her ears. "Protecting you that night changed so much for me, you know that?"

"Mmm…."Chris hummed, cracking her tired eyes open slightly as she peered up to Hibiki's own eyes. "You're not the only one whose life changed that night. Everyone's life has changed since you returned, Hibiki-baka. Tsubasa retiring, you becoming an idol, you and I going out…so much has happened, but I don't think I'd want it any other way..." she trailed off, closing her eyes once more as she returned her head to her comfortable position on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You're not the only one, Chris," Hibiki whispered, a peaceful and content feeling swelling up within her. "Things may have looked bleak at times since the Queens of Music concert, but I can't help but feel more relaxed around you than anywhere else. Even tonight, knowing the battles that are waiting ahead, I can't help but feel like I'd be happy to just lay here with you."

As Hibiki spoke, Chris felt a strange feeling of contentment well up within her, its presence brief before fading away once more. 'What was that? Where'd that come from? It felt so warm…was that what it feels like to be happy?' she thought, a small smile on her face. 'If that's what that was, I could get used to that feeling…' Burying her head into the crook of Hibiki's neck, Chris cuddled up even closer to the _Gungnir_ wielder's body, her body pressing up against Hibiki's side. Smiling softly, Hibiki sat up slightly, before leaning down and kissing Chris lightly on her forehead, before returning to the position she had been in and saying one simple phrase as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Chris," Hibiki whispered, before shifting to a slightly more comfortable position, arms wrapped around her girlfriend holding her close as the warmth of the woman she held closely lulled her to sleep, Chris' head resting just under her chin as they fell together into the land of their dreams.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Cockpit, Unknown Location over Frontier**_

"Mom, are you sure that you're okay?" Shirabe asked, her voice concerned for the older woman at the controls of the plane in front of her. Nodding quietly, Nastassja began speaking, turning her chair to look at the younger girl and Kirika, a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"Shirabe, I'm fine," Nastassja said, looking at the _Shul Shagana_ wielder directly. "While the symptoms may be progressing, they aren't bad enough for me to not fly us to Frontier. This is too important a day for me to be resting."

Nodding briefly, her scarf rustling as she did so, Shirabe couldn't help but recognize the weakness in the older woman's voice. 'We're running out of time…' she thought, eyes looking downwards as she awaited their arrival at the location of Frontier. Besides her, Kirika noticed the look on her friend's face, before reaching over and taking her hand gently, a concerned frown on her face before beginning to speak.

"Shirabe, if Mom says she's fine, then trust what she's saying," Kirika said, a reassuring smile on her face despite the anxiety she felt internally. 'Could today be the day that I…? No, I don't have time to think about that now. I have to focus on the mission, no matter how afraid I am of the idea of losing myself…' she thought as her friend looked at her with a small smile on her face as well. Before she could speak any further however, a familiar tone cut in, shaking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"While that may be the case, we still have no time to waste," Doctor Ver spoke up as he leaned against the entrance to the cockpit. "The moon's fall is getting closer and closer with each passing second. If we really want humanity to survive, we have to gather humanity together in a new land before that occurs. That is our task, and Frontier will become that new land!" he finished, his arm gesturing towards himself directly.

At this, both of the younger girls looked at the Doctor directly, Shirabe's gaze narrowed at the doctor's words. 'I don't know why, but something about what you just said feels off…it's like you're hiding something…' she thought, her mind running through ideas of what could be the problem. Before she could say anything more, the alarm went off, shaking her from her thoughts and drawing her attention to the screen in the front of the cabin, where a video played.

"U.S. patrol ships?" Kirika said, her voice filled with surprise at their presence. "What are they doing out here? I thought they didn't know of our location!" As Nastassja remained silent, Ver stepped forward, his eyes glinting with a strange intent that Shirabe hadn't seen from him before.

"It's not like this wasn't expected, after what happened at the Sky Tower," Ver said, his voice almost eerily calm. "Why not make a demonstration to the world of our power? Perhaps destroying the ships with some big, flashy explosions will cause the world to realize that our power isn't something that they should be taking so lightly?" At this, Shirabe's eyes narrowed, rage beginning to bubble up within her at the doctor's words. 'Maybe Maria was right about you…maybe she was right to say that you can't be trusted…this isn't what we should be doing…' Taking a moment to calm herself, she spoke up once more, her hands balling into closed fists at the implication the doctor's words held.

"That's how the strong do things, but all it does is create the weak that we're supposed to be trying to protect," Shirabe growled out, her words surprising the others in the cabin. "Is that really what it means to be strong? To cause terror so that people fear you? That can't be what true strength is, can it?"

At the younger girl's words, Nastassja nodded slightly, a neutral look on her face. 'Shirabe…it seems that Maria's letter and words have had a bigger effect on you than even you realize,' she thought, her eyes turning to the screen once more. 'However, at the same time, it could be troublesome if they were to catch us. We're at the point of no return…Can I really ask these two girls to do something that they are not prepared to do?'

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary HQ, Bridge, Location Unknown**_

"Taichou, we've got trouble," the voice of one of the younger bridge crew spoke as the alarms on the submarine started to go off. "We've got a noise pattern detected nearby, and a small group of U.S. patrol ships are sending out an SOS!" Quickly taking note of the situation as video appeared on screen in front of him, Genjurou stood up, before issuing the command.

"Get us to that location now. If there are noise attacking those ships, then you can just about bet that FIS and Ver are there, too. This is it. Looks like they've started to move," Genjurou said, as Maria, Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa ran onto the bridge, having been alerted by the alarms throughout the ship. Taking a moment to notice the video on screen, Maria's eyes narrowed as she began to speak.

"So it looks as though it's time," she said, arms crossed over her blue jean jacket with her eyes focused entirely on the monitor as it showed the overhead view of the main carrier of the patrol group. "They're making their move now."

"Looks like you were right with how long you thought it would take for them to prepare to revive Frontier," Genjurou said, his arms crossed together as he turned to look at his charges. "This is it. Things begin from here. Get ready-you all know the plan from here. There's no going back now. We must succeed here." At this, his four charges nodded, before Tsubasa spoke up, her black leather jacket contrasting with her dark blue blouse underneath it as she looked at Maria directly.

"Are you sure that you're willing to fight your old comrades? Can you even do so? I know you don't have _Black Gungnir_ anymore; if you did, you would have used it in training the one day. Are you sure that you are willing to do so?" At this, Maria paused, the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder's words causing her to think briefly before responding, a determined look on her face.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, would I? I made my own decision that what FIS is doing is wrong, that their plan is the wrong way to stop the moon from falling. I knew that my path would put me against them once I made my choice. And even if I can't fight them directly, I'm going to do everything I can to help in any way that I can," Maria said, her hand unconsciously grasping at the relic pendant for _Airgetlam_ hanging around her neck. Nodding silently, Tsubasa turned, before speaking once more.

"I'll get ready to launch then," she said, rushing off the bridge with Maria following her closely. Behind the two of them Hibiki and Chris remained, Hibiki's hands clenched tightly at the images on screen, her black and orange hoodie-clad shoulders shaking. Squeezing her girlfriend's hand gently, Chris began to speak, her voice drawing the taller girl out of her thoughts.

"Hibiki, we should get going as well. We have to be ready too." At this, Hibiki snapped out of her thoughts, a slightly worried look appearing on her face before she hugged Chris closely, the shorter girl's sweater-clad body pressing against her own. After a moment, she began to speak, her voice slightly haunted.

"Chris, do me a favor, okay? When you're out there, just be careful, okay? Come back safely, alright?" At this, Chris blushed, before a reaffirming smile emerged onto her face. Nodding in agreement, she then leaned in and kissed Hibiki on the lips, sending pleasant shockwaves throughout both girls' bodies, before pulling away and responding, thoughts racing at the sudden burst of emotions she had felt for a moment before fading. 'That warmth again…'

"I'll do that, but you'd better do the same, Hibiki-baka," Chris said, her face matching the color of her sweater as she spoke, her eyes darting around the room and noticing that the bridge crew had been deliberately looking elsewhere, Genjurou included. "You be careful as well. I can't lose you…no, not just me, none of us can afford to lose you. So you come back safely too, will you? Don't do anything too reckless." At those words, Hibiki nodded, as the couple proceeded to leave the bridge, hands intertwined as they left to prepare for the most important battle they'd fought yet.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Cockpit, Unknown Location over Frontier**_

Shirabe could hear the screams of the soldiers as they dissolved to ash, their bodies dissolving as the noise reached them despite the hail of gunfire. 'This isn't what either of them wanted…this isn't what Serena wanted, and this is what Maria left to try to prevent…Is this really what the decisions that I've made have led to?' she thought as she watched the footage, soldier after soldier crumbling into ash. Taking a moment to gather herself, she turned and started to leave the bridge, her actions drawing the attention of her friend watching next to her.

"Shirabe? What's wrong?" Kirika asked, breaking her eyes away from the video feed as her friend moved towards the exit of the room. Stopping for a moment, Shirabe turned and smiled softly before replying, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

"I can't stand this. This isn't right," she spoke, before leaving the bridge. At this, Kirika's mind raced, her thoughts leading to one possible solution. 'No…not Shirabe too…I won't lose you too…' she thought, before leaving the bridge as well, moving briskly to try to catch her friend. It didn't take long to find her, the sound of the plane's side doorway opening alerting her to her friend's location.

"Shirabe! What are you doing? This isn't part of the plan!" Kirika called, approaching where her friend stood from behind her as her friend stood at the edge of the floor, head peering out into the clear early winter sky and looking down at the battle occurring below them. "Shirabe, don't! We have a job to do!"

"Even if it means leaving the weak to die?" Shirabe asked, causing her friend to gasp in shock. There was no doubt or fear in her eyes as she continued, her voice resolute. "Kiri-chan, this isn't right. The more I think about what Maria said before she left, the more I'm convinced that she was and is right about how things have gone. I'm sorry, Kiri-chan. I won't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going to do what my heart's telling me is right…even if it makes you my enemy." With those words said, the _Shul Shagana_ wielder leapt off, the wind whipping her scarf around her as she dived towards the action below, ignoring the distressed cry of her best friend behind her as she began to sing while descending to the waiting battle below, a pink sphere of light surrounding her.

- _Fallian Shul Shagana tron-_

"Wait, Shirabe!" Kirika cried out, looking downwards at the descending sphere of light. Steeling herself to go after her friend, Kirika prepared to leap, only to be stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder. Turning to look at the person the offending hand belonged to, she found herself looking at the face of Doctor Ver, a sinister smile on his face. "What the hell do you want? I'm going after her!"

"I'm very well aware of that," Ver said, eyes not leaving Kirika's own. "However, if you're that desperate to bring her back, I have what might be the perfect way for you to do so." Taking a moment to think about it despite her distrust of the doctor in front of her, she nodded before replying, desperation in her voice.

"What do I have to do?"

-SotHR-

The sphere of light surrounding Shirabe vanished, revealing her in her full Symphogear armor as she dived towards the waiting carrier. Spinning around in free fall, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. 'This is it…no turning back now. I hope that Maria will be proud of my decision…and I hope that Kiri-chan will understand it…' Eyes locking in on a group of enemies closing in on a group of soldiers, Shirabe's eyes narrowed before the armor around her ponytails opened up, revealing a number of magenta disks to the morning sky as she levelled out, slowing her descent as she took aim.

"You're mine! **Type Alpha 100 Samsara**!" she cried out, as the storm of disks fired out, lancing downwards at the enemies below her with lethal precision as each individual disk pierced through a Noise from above, destroying them instantly and clearing a spot for the girl to land in. Flipping gracefully, she landed on her feet causing a brief burst of air to fly out, eyes scanning the area for another group of enemies to target. 'They can be next…they're getting too close for comfort…' she thought, willing the wheels in her heels to reveal themselves. Moving quickly and skating her way into another group of Noise, she flipped over a larger enemy, twirling in the air before landing, her ponytail armor unfolding yet again to reveal a pair of larger buzz saws.

"None of you are anything more than a pest, so back off!" Shirabe cried out, her saws coming to life. Quickly she began spinning, her saw blades cutting through the closest pair of Noise and bisecting them at the waist. Continuing to rotate, the blades slowly rotated out wider, slicing another number of noise into pieces as arms, heads, and torsos separated from the creatures. 'Almost too easy…' Shirabe thought, before a quartet of blurs seemed to fly in out of the corner of her eye. Drawing in one of her saws to act as a shield, she deflected the attack as a smaller group of Noise began closing in on her.

"Heh. Nothing more than lambs to the slaughter," she whispered, before darting forward at the lead Noise of the group, who had been the one to cause her to shield herself. Drawing her saws forwards once more, she began her attack, the blade to her right slicing the creature at the top of its head, while the left blade span through its waist, causing it to collapse into ash immediately. Noticing a pair of the remaining noise starting to leap forwards at her, Shirabe quickly turned her body sideways, allowing the Noise to fly by her before bringing her saws down and slicing them lengthwise when they went by her.

Before she could move any closer, a blur appeared in her left eye. Turning her head to look, Shirabe's eyes widened as she saw a noise rapidly approaching her. 'Crap…too fast; won't be able to get a saw in the way in time…' she thought, as she braced herself to take the impact from the Noise. Suddenly, a blade sliced the creature in half, Shirabe recognizing the shape of the blade burrowing itself into the ground, causing a smile to emerge on her face.

"Kiri-chan! What are you doing here?" Shirabe asked, her friend descending to the ground and reclaiming _Igalima_ 's scythe from the deck of the ship, before standing and looking at Shirabe directly, a small smile on her face. "We can't just let the noise keep attacking. I'm sure that if you take half and I take half, we can-" she spoke, only to be cut off by the feeling of a cold metal pressing against her neck. Blinking quietly, the feeling of warmth she felt from her relic was quickly replaced by searing pain emanating from where the metal was pressed against her neck, making her to gasp in agony before bringing a hand up to her neck, eyes darting to the now-empty syringe in her best friend's hand.

"Kiri-chan…why? What are you doing?" She muttered out, stumbling back as her Symphogear began to deactivate, returning to its inactive relic state in a dull flash of light. Dropping the syringe to the deck, Kirika turned to look at her friend, her eyes sharp as she began to speak.

"What were you doing? Don't you understand that all you're doing is putting the mission into jeopardy by doing that? Damnit Shirabe, you're the most important person I have left in my life! Do you really think that doing this is the best thing for both the mission and for us? For all I know, I could disappear soon. I want this mission to be something that I can leave behind, so that you can't forget me!"

Glaring up at her friend in surprise and pain, Shirabe prepared to reply. However, before she could do so, a pillar of water erupted from near the side of the carrier, stretching above the height of the ship and causing both girls to shift their attention away from one another. Not even a second later, the metallic gleam of a rocket emerged from the torrent, rising even higher into the air. 'What the…are they going after the chopper?' Kirika thought, as the rocket rose higher into the sky, before its engine suddenly cut off, the sides of the rocket falling away to reveal a pair of figures hidden by the glare of the morning sun. 'No way…of all the times for them to show up…'

Leaping away from the rocket platform, Tsubasa and Chris fell rapidly towards the carrier deck, the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder quickly transforming her sword into a bigger state and unleashing an azure wave of light towards where Kirika stood. 'Fast…' the _Igalima_ wielder thought, leaping away from Shirabe as the wave impacted the deck and sliced through it, kicking up dust and shrapnel in a massive explosion while missing the _Shul Shagana_ wielder by mere feet. Reacting quickly upon landing, Tsubasa chased after Kirika as the shrapnel fell from the sky, while Chris landed closer to where Shirabe sat, crossbow drawn in her right hand and aimed directly at the remaining Noise. Taking an aggressive stance behind Shirabe, she wrapped her left arm around the girl's wrist in a restraining lock before beginning to speak, voice tense as the debris from Tsubasa's attack fell around them.

"Where's Ver? If you're here, then he has to be nearby, so where is he?" Chris asked, voice tense as she took aim at the Noise approaching from nearby. Pulling the trigger on her crossbow, she unleashed a volley of arrows, the energy bolts crashing into Noise after noise and obliterating them as she simultaneously tightened her hold on Shirabe's arm. "Where is the bastard who wields the _Staff of Solomon_? ANSWER ME!"

At her words, Shirabe's eyes widened, even as she sat in silence, left arm restrained behind her back. 'I can't transform right now…and Kiri-chan's the reason…Is she really willing to work with him, the man who suggested murdering so many just to show off power?' she thought, a sadness entering her mindset as she looked towards where her best friend was engaged in a fast-flowing duel with the older, more experienced Symphogear wielder. 'What is happening to us…why is our situation going to hell at such a rapid rate?'

-SotHR-

"You're as good in close combat as Hibiki and Maria said you were," Tsubasa spoke, katana blade clashing against Kirika's scythe, neither weapon giving an inch. "We know what your goal is, but tell me. Why are you doing this? What makes you think that the path you're taking is the right one?"

Katana blade flashing out, Tsubasa slashed downwards, her blade forcing the shorter girl she faced to leap backwards. Before she could continue to press the advantage, her opponent leapt backwards, getting a greater distance before swinging her scythe diagonally downwards, making Tsubasa bring her katana up in a blocking motion, catching the scythe blade on her sword before continuing to move, her arms moving in a circle and using her katana to push the scythe blade to the side and towards the deck of the ship, before thrusting the edge of the katana forwards.

"It's none of your business. You won't be allowed to interfere any further, Kazanari-san," Kirika spoke as she sidestepped the attack, her voice of the utmost seriousness, even as Tsubasa froze slightly at the mention of her own name. Taking advantage of the hesitation, she swung her scythe once more, its blade flashing from left to right in the direction of the older girl's ankles. She wasn't fast enough however, as the older girl leapt over the onrushing blade before rotating in mid air, the momentum created by the spin enabling her katana's edge to crash into the shorter girl's scythe handle with a greater amount of force than before, knocking her off balance and sending her stumbling towards the wall of the carrier deck. Taking advantage of the opening she had created, Tsubasa quickly closed in, her blade pointing directly at the shorter girl's neck as Kirika's scythe came to rest, its blade aimed directly at the floor beside them.

"You're the one who won't be interfering as we put a stop to whatever it is your group is planning," Tsubasa growled out in anger, the edge of her blade against the shorter girl's throat. But even with her head nearly skewered by Tsubasa's blade, Kirika was silent, her eyes glaring at the older girl in defiance as a confident sneer came onto her face before she replied.

"Don't think that you know everything that we're up to, Kazanari-san. After all, the plan is just beginning."

-SotHR-

"Looks as though things have started to tilt away from our advantage. If that's the case, then it's time to tilt the scales back to our advantage, and I know just how we can do so," Doctor Ver spoke, his voice calm as he pulled out his tablet from his lab coat's pocket. Reaching to the machine and pressing a particular button on the screen, he began to speak once more. "Transform and head out there. Obliterate those who are trying to interfere with our plans; leave nothing to chance. I want no possible obstacles left, understood?"

"Ryoukai," the voice on the other end of the line spoke, voice lifeless and devoid of emotion before ending communication. As Nastassja looked over at Ver with a curious look on her face, the Doctor simply smirked, his thoughts running wild at the force about to be unleashed.

'Looks like the drug combination that I developed for the fragments is working…it could probably use a little bit of tweaking though before it's completely perfect…' he thought, his eyes glinting dangerously as he hit the button on his tablet to remote open the back entry hatch to the plane. 'I know you're nearby Tachibana, from how the lovey dovey girl with the anger issues who you call your girlfriend is here. I hope that you enjoy the show that is about to commence…because I know that I will…'

-SotHR-

Tension was palpable throughout the air on the carrier deck, as Tsubasa narrowed her eyes at Kirika. 'What does she mean, their plan is just beginning? Was everything up until now just nothing? Or is there something more going on here that we don't know about, even Maria?' she thought, her eyes glaring in frustration at the girl she was facing. Before she could begin to formulate a reply however, an unusual voice echoed throughout the area, causing all four wielders' eyes to widen.

- _Rei Shenshoujin rei zizzl-_

'Another wielder? That's impossible…' Tsubasa thought, before a giant blast of violet laser fire erupted from the back of the slowly appearing aircraft that Tsubasa knew belonged to FIS, streaking headlong to a nearby cruiser. Within a second the blast impacted the ship dead center, engulfing the bridge of the vessel and the tower it sat on in its destructive fury, causing the whole tower to explode and enshrouding the ship itself in smoke. Moments later the smoke cleared, revealing the gaping hole where the bridge and its tower had once been, stretching all the way through the ship and to the sea.

'What? What power…' Tsubasa thought, eyes widened in shock at the sight of the ship having been obliterated so easily, the vessel already taking on a heavy amount of water with the screams of the dead and dying crew of the doomed vessel promising to haunt her dreams. Suddenly her earpiece sparked to life, the voice of Genjurou coming into her ear as the ships around the carrier began to open fire into the sky, their target the now-revealed aircraft above them as a purple light began descending towards the carrier.

"Be alert you two. Whatever that thing that's descending from their plane is, it's got some power to it," Genjurou said, his voice shaken slightly at the show of power. He wasn't alone however, as another blast of power emerged from the descending light, this time slicing a nearby cruiser in half from stem to stern and consuming it in hellfire. Another blast was issued immediately afterwards, this time targeting the missiles rapidly approaching the airplane above and annihilating them with no effect on the plane itself. Mere moments later the descending light touched down on the deck of the carrier, the deck beneath it caving in and creating a crater around the light. Soon the light died down, revealing the Symphogear wielder within as a flash of green light appeared around them, a fresh wave of Noise joining them on the deck of the ship.

Clad mainly in a white and purple outfit similar to a one-piece swimsuit, she also wore a pair of black gloves that reached up to her upper arms. Bulky purple knee armor accompanied a pair of white boots as steam released from the armor, the jets held within releasing excess heat as a pair of what appeared to be black cables attached the knee armor to the back of her armor. Resting on her head was a purple helmet, its purple visor brimming with a magenta light. Seconds later, the visor separated into two pieces, revealing the face of Kohinata Miku, a lifeless look in her eyes as she stared directly into the Tsubasa's shocked blue orbs.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Waters around Frontier, Bridge**_

"So they made her into a wielder…" Genjurou muttered, his arms crossed out of tension as he watched the video on the monitor, eyes taking in the entirety of the scene. "We're lucky that we're down this deep; one even glancing blow from that thing would do major damage. However, I get the feeling that this is only the beginning. Are all of the drones able to stay in the air for an extended period of time?" he asked, shaking the bridge crew back into working, his words emphasizing the tension of the occasion. Moments later the bridge sprang to life, a response coming quickly form Tomosato Aoi.

"Sir, all camera drones are in the air," she said, voice shaken by the image on screen. "Is that really Miku-san?"

"Unfortunately, it appears so," Genjurou said, his voice serious as he spoke. Before he could continue, a younger voice cut in as Maria returned to the bridge, fuming with frustration as she spoke.

" _Shen Shou Jing_. So Ver's using that thing as a Symphogear…Damnit, I should have done a better job of Keeping Miku-san away from him. If I'd have just been a little more careful…" she trailed off, eyes narrowed in anger at the development on screen. "That thing is the key to them breaking the seal to Frontier. Kazanari-taichou, if that thing is allowed to open fire on Frontier, then Ver's goals will be well within reach."

"Is there anything else that we should know about it?" Genjurou asked, voice demanding an answer from Maria as she stared openly at the screen. Shaking her head, Maria began to reply, voice quiet as if her mind was far away.

"The main _Shen Shou Jing_ relic was destroyed over eighteen months ago, during the incident where Hibi-san was cured of her issue with the _Gungnir_ fragments. In fact, the explosion of the original relic was the reason she was cured; that thing's energy neutralizes other relics' energy and dispels it, even having the power to destroy them entirely, as it did with her. But other than that, I don't really know much about it. Sorry for not knowing more."

"Don't be apologetic. Still…none of us expected this." Turning to look at where Maria stood, Genjurou noticed the troubled look on her face as she looked at the video feed where Shirabe sat, arm held back by Chris. Before he could say anything else though, Maria began to speak once more, her voice quiet yet determined.

"Taichou, there's something I need to ask…"

-SotHR-

In the waiting area just outside of the locker room Hibiki sat, eyes narrowed in anger at the situation. 'While I'm glad that Miku's alive, something doesn't seem right…' she thought, eyes narrowed at the image of the girl on screen, arm swinging to her right as she called forth a weapon from her Symphogear. 'Whatever Ver's done to her…is this the result of all the drugs that she's on? Miku…what happened to you? For you to ruthlessly kill off so many people isn't like you at all...'

Hands clenched in frustration as she sat and waited for her turn to join the battle, Hibiki couldn't help but feel worried. 'Chris…Tsubasa-san…both of you need to be careful. If that's the _Shen Shou Jing_ , then things have just gotten a LOT more complicated…and a lot more dangerous too…' she thought, her eyes taking in the scene on the surface. 'Chris, please come back safely. Don't do anything hasty…'

 _ **Aircraft Carrier, Deck, Waters Around Frontier**_

Miku floated silently, her head leaning back as the fire from her landing smoldered behind her. Weapon in hand, she returned her gaze to the three wielders in front of her, her eyes cold and lifeless as she stared down the Symphogear wielders in front of her as if to judge them silently.

"Is that…really Miku-san?" Tsubasa gasped out, eyes wide at their new opponent as she held her katana at Kirika's neck. 'She just completely destroyed those two ships without any hesitation at all…and her eyes…something's so different about her…' she thought, trying to find some sign that the newly-found girl was going to attack.

"Miku? Why…why is she dressed like that?" Chris asked, shoulders shaking in a mix of sadness and anger at the sight of her roommate. "Why is she using a Symphogear? She hadn't shown any signs of being able to use one before, so why is she able to now?"

"That wielder…she's expendable, created using Linker, just like Kiri-chan and I were…" Shirabe trailed off, causing Chris' eyes to narrow in anger at the news. "Since Ver must have accelerated her creation, she'll break even more easily than Kiri-chan and I would…and that's not to mention whatever else he may have done…"

"Damn him," Chris growled out, anger rising within her as she responded. "When I get a hold of that bastard, I swear he's going to pay for doing this…" she trailed off, voice quivering in anger at the development. 'What am I going to tell Hibiki...don't tell me that I'm going to have to fight against Miku of all people…Can I really fight against my friend like this?' Before she could say anything more, Tsubasa's voice echoed through her headset, the taller girl's voice serious.

"We've been able to confirm that the missing Kohinata Miku is safe and alive, but…" she trailed off, as if she refused to speak the words that she had been saying.

"Safe? You call that safe? Tsubasa, what the hell am I supposed to tell Hibiki? How am I supposed to tell her that her friend is not only in front of us, but just slaughtered two whole military ships without a second thought? What the hell can I possibly tell her, Tsubasa? Answer me, damnit!" Chris cried out, her voice filled with agony over the situation. Before she could get another word out, the silent girl in front of them moved, her visor once more combining its two pieces together and causing the magenta glow to return to it immediately.

"Proceeding to eliminate targets…" Miku said, her voice devoid of any life whatsoever. Before anyone else could react or move, the armor on her legs flared up, the jets within raising her off the ground before she rushed forwards, fan-like weapon pointed directly at her first target.

"Damnit, I don't have any other choice, do I?" Chris managed to get out, releasing Shirabe from her grip and standing up, before summoning a second crossbow into her left hand. Darting forwards, she took aim with her crossbows before unleashing a volley, the small group of energy bolts aiming directly at the onrushing opponent. Before they could hit however, Miku swerved to the right, causing the bolts to crash into the deck of the carrier and dissipate before taking aim and firing back with the mirror-like object attached to the end of the weapon. Leaping up and above the beam to dodge the blast, Chris quickly shifted her Crossbows to a form that she hadn't used before.

"I don't want to do this, Miku. Stop this already!" she cried out, before unleashing a much larger volley of arrows, the raining energy leading the newly-christened Symphogear wielder to take further evasive action as she leapt from the deck of the ship to the edge of the wall and off of the ship before landing in the ocean, her armor's jets allowing her to float over the surface of the water and skim on top of it as the noise who had accompanied her appearance were obliterated by Chris' volley.

"Damnit, get back here!" Chris called out, her feet landing on the deck just behind Tsubasa before she leapt once more into the air in pursuit of her friend. At this, Kirika scowled, an angry snarl coming onto her face.

"I won't let you-" she spoke, only for her voice to die out as Tsubasa seemingly phased in front of her, the reverse edge of her katana held mere centimeters from Kirika's throat. Standing down once more and letting her scythe drop to the deck of the ship, she sighed, her voice resigned to her current position, even if only temporarily. "Damnit…"

'I'm sorry Chris…until taichou tells Hibiki to enter the combat area, it looks like you're on your own…' Tsubasa thought, eyes narrowed in anger at the younger girl in front of her. 'I only hope that he'll do so soon…'

-SotHR-

Landing once more on the rapidly sinking frame of one of the ships destroyed by her friend's blasts, Chris took to the air once more, her mind divided over what she was doing. 'Damnit…it's all falling apart…this peaceful life that I've lived…' she thought, taking aim once more at her friend and unleashing another volley of arrows, all of which splashed harmlessly into the ocean as Miku used her gets to weave through the rain of energy fire. 'And I can't help but feel as though I'm the one at fault. If only I wouldn't have activated that damn _Staff of Solomon_ …'

Landing once more on the front deck of a ship and skidding to a stop, Chris shifted her crossbows into her double barreled Gatlings, before swinging around and taking aim at the rapidly moving Symphogear wielder skimming over the surface of the ocean. 'Hibiki, forgive me if I hurt Miku…I didn't want this…' she thought, before pulling the triggers on each weapon, pullets raining forth and towards the ocean.

"Target resisting destruction. Proceeding to tactic Delta," Miku droned out, her voice dull as she dodged to her right, the rain of bullets following her the whole way. Taking aim, the _Shen Shou Jing_ wielder returned fire with her fan-like weapon, unleashing violet blasts of energy that shot out at the _Ichaival_ wielder. Doing so had created an opening however, one that Chris took advantage of as she sidestepped the approaching blast of violet energy, Gatlings blazing the whole way and causing bullets to hit Miku's leg armor. Flipping backwards and continuing her movement, the unwilling gear wielder took multiple other shots to the leg armor before repeating the process, firing back at Chris when she was able to find a window to do so as their standoff continued.

-SotHR-

As this went on, Doctor Ver looked on, his view from the cockpit of the stealth airplane making him feel as though he was above it all. Pulling out his tablet and checking over the statistics of the subject below while she continued to evade most of Chris' fire, a demented grin emerged on his face as he began to speak.

"This _Shen Shou Jing_ works by providing direct feedback to the brain and executing a battle program that fits the scenario best, regardless of the wielder's will. It's the ultimate relic killer! And with the LINKER and other drugs she's been injected with, there's no way that she can be set free!" Ver spoke, a psychotic gleam in his eyes. "You can try all you want you brats, but you'll never be able to succeed!"

"Even if that thing is providing the plan and executing it, a false will won't make her a match for those wielders," Nastassja spoke, having kept her quiet the entirety of the fight thus far. "They'll find a way to defeat her eventually."

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Ver responded, his face twisting into a vicious sneer. 'Soon, once our plans are complete, the fragments will rise to lead this world to a new age. You're too soft, Nastassja...there's no place for a weakling like you in my new world…'

-SotHR-

Gliding back towards the carrier, Miku continued to return fire at Chris, the withering barrage of fire from the _Ichaival_ wielder occasionally knocking her backwards. That didn't stop her however, as she returned fire just as often, if not more than before, something which didn't go unnoticed by Chris as she ducked under another blast of energy. 'Her shots…they're getting more and more accurate…' she thought, attempting to focus entirely on the fight as she leapt back towards the carrier in pursuit of her friend. 'Miku…stop this already…I don't want to hurt you…I don't want this…not when you're probably the first real friend I made on campus back at school.' Leaping off the nearest ship to the carrier, Chris continued her chase of her friend, even as she landed back on the damaged carrier's deck.

"Damnit Miku, please stop this! We just want to help you!" Chris cried out as she landed on the tower of the carrier, before missile racks unfolded from her waist armor. Before she could launch the missiles however, Miku leapt up from the deck, her leap leading her directly at Chris' position on the tower. 'No time to dodge…Damnit, Miku, Hibiki, I'm sorry…' she thought, before opening fire, the missiles launching rapidly at their target. Chris then resumed firing her Gatlings, her shots knocking the new Symphogear wielder back out of the air and towards the deck just as the missiles arrived and impacted Miku directly as she hit the deck below, the force of the explosions on impact shaking the carrier deck and creating a new crater in it as Chris came to a landing in front of Tsubasa. Reverting her Gatlings to her crossbows before returning them to storage, Chris collapsed to her knees, the emotions finally catching up to her.

"Damnit, I didn't want this. What the hell am I supposed to tell Hibiki?" Chris whispered out, voice shaded in grief as she slowly clambered to her feet. Walking over to the crater that her missiles had formed, she bore witness to the seemingly unconscious form of her friend. Her armor dented from the multiple direct hits from Chris' Gatlings and burn marks all over her from the impact of the missiles, it didn't appear as though there had been too much damage to Miku directly. 'Thank god….I didn't hurt her too badly…' Chris thought as she reached out, hand trembling in concern towards her friend's unconscious body. Just as she was about to touch her had though, a familiar voice echoed into the sky out of nowhere as Miku's visor glowed once more.

"You really should be careful to treat girls more gently, brat," the voice of Doctor Ver echoed out. "After all, if you were to try to violently remove her gear, then who knows the type of brain damage she could receive from the connected terminal's removal." Before Chris could reply however, she was forced to leap back as her friend leapt to her feet, fan weapon swinging at her head. Having returned to her feet, Miku then unfolded her fan, spreading it into a circular form that began to crackle with an ominous purple energy.

"Chris, get away from her! She's going to fire!" Tsubasa shouted, hoping that her voice would reach her teammate in time as she figured out what was about to occur. Before Chris could seem to acknowledge her teammate's words, the now spread fan opened fire, a barrage of violet lasers spewing forth from each freshly revealed mirror. 'Shit!' Chris thought, twisting her body and spinning a full three hundred and sixty degrees as she leapt backwards and away from Miku, lasers missing her arms and chest by millimeters to leave scorch marks on her arms, the volley creating additional space between them.

'No…Miku, what happened to you?' Chris thought as she skidded back, her momentum carrying her backwards as she skidded to a stop by where Tsubasa stood. Looking over her shoulder at where Shirabe sat, Chris' eyes narrowed slightly, even as Miku began to float, her fan weapon being returned to its closed state as she dismissed it. 'What's going to happen now?' Chris thought, body tense as she looked on. 'Is she…really trying to kill me?' Seconds later, the armor on Miku's legs changed, a part of it unfolding from each knee and releasing a group of mirrors from each leg which proceeded to meet at a median point above her head before they began to charge, violet light beginning to gather towards the ring of mirrors.

"Is there no other way?" Chris asked, before turning to look over her shoulder once more. 'Damnit…she has me trapped…Miku, how did it come to this?' she thought, returning her vision to the girl in front of her, whose mirrors began to flash as the violet light grew to a blinding intensity. 'If this is going to be the attack, then…' she thought, before making the decision, her eyes narrowing in focus at what could be coming.

"Damnit! Miku, stop this now!" Chris cried out, the armor mounted on her lower back opening and releasing her reflector bits into the air. Willing them into position in front of her, she crossed her arms just as Miku opened fire, a gigantic blast of pinkish violet energy emanating forth from the ring of mirrors around her. Not even a second later the blast smashed into the first group of reflector bits, obliterating them but not before they served their purpose, the beam being forcibly split by the bits into several blasts that curved around the vulnerable wielders before impacting on the rear end of the carrier, engulfing it in a massive fireball as a fresh rain of shrapnel fell onto the ocean's surface, the beam continuing to fire at Chris regardless of the initial blast being dispersed.

"Shirabe, you have to run NOW!" Kirika cried out, her eyes looking at her friend in fear as she sat, seemingly mesmerized by the violet beam of energy being held up in front of her. "Before you get erased by that blast or by them!" Eyes widening at Kirika's words, Tsubasa turned her head, eyes widening as Chris began to be pushed back, reflectors slowly burning away in the face of the overwhelming firepower. 'Miku…why are you trying to kill your own friend? What did Ver DO to you?' She thought, fear entering her thoughts as she watched on.

' _Ichaival_ 's reflector bits deflected _Kadingir_ 's shot that almost blew up the moon,' Chris thought, her eyes clenching shut as she struggled to stand her ground in the face of the seemingly unstoppable power. 'But yet I'm still being pushed back? What the hell is that gear they've made you wear, Miku?' Feeling the raw force from the blast beginning to overwhelm her, Chris started to scream as the armor surrounding her arms began to bubble, the armor starting to give way from the blast she was trying to endure even as Shirabe began to whisper, her voice quiet behind Chris in the face of the blast.

"That thing was supposed to be innocent and fierce, it was supposed to be a flood of power that could ward off any evil," Shirabe whispered, her eyes staring unblinking at the oncoming blast. "That is what the _Shen Shou Jing_ Symphogear was supposed to be. But for it to be used like this?" she spoke, even as Chris was pushed back further until she stood just in front of Shirabe, the beam starting to overwhelm the majority of her remaining reflectors and causing the armor around her arms to slowly fail. 'Is this it? Hibiki…I'm sorry…I couldn't keep our promise…' Chris thought, before the sound of steel cutting into the deck in front of her caused her eyes to snap open. Falling backwards, Chris saw the giant sword sticking out of the carrier deck in front of her just as Tsubasa grabbed her arm, the jets from her ankle armor blasting at full force.

"Damnit Chris, pay attention! Now's not the time to zone out!" Tsubasa called out, reaching down with her free hand and grabbing Shirabe from the deck as she rushed away from the blast towards the back of the ship, right arm dragging Chris the whole way and dropping additional swords in the path of the onrushing blast.

"Tsubasa, that blast is cutting through those swords like they're nothing!" Chris called out, eyes not leaving the sight in front of her. Narrowing her eyes further in response, Tsubasa dropped additional blades behind her, hoping to buy further time to come up with a plan as the sound of her initial blades exploding rang through her ears. 'Damnit…I can't try to dodge to the side because I'd have to slow down…and if I did that, then that blast will catch us instantly, before I can get back to speed! Damnit…what can I do?'

-SotHR-

"Have Ogawa and Maria get ready to move to head up there! I want them moving as soon as Tsubasa and Chris are clear!" Genjurou said, his voice tense as Tsubasa continued to flee from the onrushing blast on screen. Moments later, another voice came across his monitor, as the anxious face of Hibiki appeared on screen and began to speak.

"Shishou, let me head up there already! Chris and Tsubasa could DIE if that thing hits them!"

"I know that, Hibiki. But if I sent you up there right this second, then who's to say that you couldn't deal with the same problems they're dealing with!" Genjurou said, his voice trying to end the debate. "I want to send you up there as well, but we have to wait for the right moment. Otherwise it'd be for nothing!"

"Shishou, I know the risks. That thing's the same relic that saved me from the fragments inside of my body. I know better than anyone what it can do to a person! I can't just stand here and do nothing while my girlfriend's life is in danger!" Hibiki responded, her voice tense, the worry in her eyes evident. "I have to at least try!"

"And what will you do to save Miku? Hibiki, you can't just rush in. Whatever FIS did to her, she's trying to KILL them right now. Are you really willing to fight her, when she'll be fighting to kill you and sees you as only her enemy?" Genjurou asked, his words causing Hibiki to freeze as she contemplated the question. "Are you willing to fight to kill, if that's the only way to save her?"

"Taichou…" Hibiki managed to whisper out moments later, her voice grim as she spoke. "If that's what I have to do, then I'll have to live with it. No matter how people look at me afterwards, I'll accept the responsibility."

"Then be prepared to launch in a moment. I get the feeling that your window of opportunity is about to swing open."

-SotHR-

"Tsubasa, it's literally right behind us!" Chris screamed out, the older wielder in front of her allowing her eyes to narrow further as she summoned one final sword ahead of her. "Tsubasa? Are you even listening?"

"Chris, if you don't stop talking right now, you're gonna hurt yourself! Now hang on!" Tsubasa called out, her ankle jets flaring brighter as she leapt slightly and adjusted while holding Shirabe over her left shoulder, now racing up the flat of the blade she had summoned. Not even seconds later as they raced up the blade, the blast behind them smashed headlong into the blade, eating through it within seconds before finally fading out as the barrier walls of blades collapsed, their destroyed forms collapsing over the side of the ship into the sea as the trench carved out of the carrier deck by Miku's attack revealed itself.

"Too strong…that thing was just too strong," Chris muttered out, her eyes in disbelief at what she saw. A trench had been carved into the ship, seemingly splitting it right down the middle and revealing the decks below the flight deck they had been on. 'If Tsubasa didn't use that sword as a ramp…Hibiki, please get up here soon…' she thought, rattled from the near death experience she had just escaped from as Tsubasa touched down, placing Shirabe onto the ground gently and allowing Chris to stand on the remains of the deck as smoke rose into the air around the path of the blast.

"Hang on, you two. I've given Hibiki the order to head up there," Genjurou's voice stated through Chris' earpiece, bringing a relieved look onto her face. "Are the two of you alright? Whatever that blast was, it looks like it carved a trench into the ship itself while breaking through one of Tsubasa's best attacks multiple times." Before Chris or Tsubasa could reply however, the smoke in front of them cleared, revealing Miku floating with her mirrors seemingly returning to their storage in her leg armor.

"We're fine, but we need someone to get up here and get the girl behind us out of here before she gets caught up further. I'm pretty sure she was one of FIS' wielders too," Tsubasa said, eyes locked onto where Miku waited without letting the _Igalima_ wielder nearby out of her field of vision.

"I'm sending Ogawa and Maria up to help with that," Genjurou said, voice echoing into Tsubasa's earpiece as he spoke. "They should be up there shortly. In the meantime, be careful out there until Hibiki, Ogawa, and Maria arrive."

"Ryoukai, taichou," Tsubasa whispered, the tension in her voice reflecting the unease in the air as both sides awaited the other's next move.

'Thank god for that…we couldn't have dodged another attack like that last one, with or without protecting her,' Chris thought, even as she moved to stand guard in front of the once-more seated Shirabe. 'I can't believe that Miku fired on someone who was possibly her own teammate like that…What's next?' As if to answer the unspoken question, Kirika spoke, panic in her voice as she looked towards the unmoving Miku.

"What are you doing? Shirabe's one of us! Why did you just attack with her right there like that?" she asked, her voice cracking as she held her scythe closely. Unmoving, no answer came from Miku's mouth, even as smug voice spoke out through the air.

"Oh? Can you really still say that, after how she dove in to save those people?" Doctor Ver spoke, his voice harsh towards the _Igalima_ wielder. "She betrayed us and moved to help the enemy. Can you really still call Tsukuyomi Shirabe one of us after her doing that? I don't think you can…" Ver said, his voice trailing off as Kirika's eyes widened.

"No…no, she couldn't have," Kirika whispered, her shoulders slumping over as she spoke. Internally, her thoughts were even worse. 'I wasn't able to open up to her…I betrayed her...What do I have left to fight for?'

"It'd be better if she was left to die, wouldn't it? After all, she's the enemy now, just like the fake Finé has become. But it's not like it'll matter. Soon the world will dance to our tune and ours alone!" Ver exclaimed before bursting into maniacal laughter. Before he could continue, Shirabe spoke up, climbing to her feet with Tsubasa's help.

"Kiri-chan," she spoke, drawing Kirika's attention to her. "The doctor's methods, his plans…those won't do anything to save the weak. All it'll cause is more despair for those who we swore that we'd try to protect. Is that really what you want? His methods won't save them at all!"

"Maybe not," Ver responded, having heard Shirabe's words through Kirika's Microphone. "But in the face of the coming disaster, we are simply far too powerless. It'd be better to save the strong than the weak, would it not? The truth is that the data on the Symphogear and relics is wider spread than you think. In fact, if there's any advantage that we might have, it would be the _Staff of Solomon_! Now, behold the power it provides!" Looking out from the open door on the side of the airplane as he took aim, the Staff of Solomon began spewing beam after beam of green energy onto the remaining ships of the fleet. Hundreds of Noise appeared on the escort ships, almost as if to pass judgment on the sailors within as explosions started to emerge from where the creatures attacked. A final beam hit the carrier in front of Tsubasa and Chris and around Miku, summoning a whole new group of Noise to deal with, leaving the duo to stand in front of Shirabe protectively, eyes darting around to take measure of their opponent.

"He really unleashed the noise?" Tsubasa spat out, her voice barely containing the venom she felt for the doctor. "Where the hell are you, Hibiki? How can we deal with all these noise while stopping Ver from having Miku kill anyone else at the same time without your help?" Taking account of the enemies nearby, she looked at Chris and began to speak, voice becoming serious. "Chris, if we're on our own, you'll have to be the one who handles the aerial noise, and I'll handle the ones on the ship. Then we'll go from there. Got it?" Nodding briefly, Chris prepared to move, eyes taking in the Nosie in the air. Before either one could move however, a cyclone of water rose up above the ship, dispelling quickly as a pair of individuals landed on the ship behind Tsubasa and Chris.

"Shirabe!" Maria called out, kneeling down and hugging the shorter girl briefly, her eyes worried for the girl she considered her younger sister as a familiar song grew in volume within her. "Are you okay?"

"Maria…" Shirabe trailed off, a small smile emerging onto her face as she spoke. "I'll be fine. I just feel tired…" Stumbling slightly as Maria released her from the hug, she looked over at Maria, noticing the relic pendant gleaming as it hung from her neck. "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Maria responded, before standing once more and looking at Ogawa, her eyes taking on a serious glint to them. "Ogawa-san, can you please take Shirabe and get her out of here?"

Nodding swiftly as a small smile formed on his face, Shinji picked up the smaller girl, before frowning slightly and beginning to speak.

"What about you? You don't have an active relic. How are you planning to defend yourself?"

"I'll be fine. This is something that I have to do…no, something that I WANT to do," Maria replied, a confident smile coming onto her face as a familiar tune filled her heart and mind. 'I can hear it...it's so much clearer than I ever heard _Black Gungnir_...this song, it's been there ever since I got it back from mom,' she thought, turning her eyes back to the crowd of noise in front of her before stepping forwards, the song in her heart growing louder still.

"I'm not going to run away," Maria continued, her voice firm and unwavering. "I'm going to protect those I care about, no matter what I have to do. The song in my heart is telling me that I'm right for doing this, and I won't run away from this responsibility. Serena…please watch over me, and I hope that I'll make you proud." Moments later, a silvery glow began to shine from the Relic pendant hanging around her neck, before she began to sing a song thought lost forever and a silvery orb erupted forth, engulfing Maria within its protective light.

- _Seilien coffin Airgetlam Tron-_

Moments later, the silvery orb dispersed, revealing Maria once more, clad in her now-revealed Symphogear. Wearing teal leggings that reached thigh-high, Silver high-heeled armored boots protected her legs. A white and teal bodysuit covered her body, silver accents hanging off each hip with a white half-skirt hanging off her right hip. A white glove covered her right hand, stretching all the way up her right arm, silver armored pieces covering each knuckle, while on her left hand rested a silver gauntlet, its armor stretching all the way up her arm. A pair of white and silver headphones topped it all off, silvery white wings stretching upwards from the earphones themselves as a Silver connecting piece connected them together, as Maria's eyes opened with a burning determination within them.

"Ogawa-san, go now!" Maria said, slowly summoning forth a vaguely dagger shaped weapon from the portion of her gauntlet on her left wrist and flipping it into a reverse grip. Dashing forwards towards the nearest noise, she slashed upwards, willing her blade to extend into a resemblance of a whip-sword as she did so before slicing through the small portion of the crowd she had attacked. As Ogawa moved to leave however, Kirika began to move, a desperate look on her face.

"No, I won't let you take Shirabe!" Racing forwards, scythe raised and ready to swing as she did so, Kirika found herself suddenly unable to breathe as a boot buried itself in her stomach, sending her flying into the side of the ship, a deep dent forming in the military grade steel around her body upon impact. As she struggled back to her feet, Kirika found Tsubasa staring at her, a focused look in her eyes as her right foot touched the surface of the deck. "Damnit, get out of the way!" Kirika shouted, before darting forwards and swinging her scythe, the curved blade meeting Tsubasa's katana once more as they resumed their dance of death once again, blades clashing repeatedly as they moved further away from the front of the carrier.

"Ogawa-san, get her out of here now!" Tsubasa called out, ducking under a scythe slash from her opponent. "Right now, she needs to be taken to safety, not be still here where it's a live combat zone!"

"Right. And leave the rescuing to us; we'll try to save as many as we can as well," Shinji said, seemingly teleporting away towards the side of the ship before leaping and running on the surface, a wave trail following his movements. As he ran, Shirabe looked back at the ship, knowing that her best friend and the older woman she considered her sister remained. 'Maria…Kiri-chan…stay safe, both of you…'

-SotHR-

As this went on, Chris took aim at the noise flying overhead. Re-forming her Gatlings out of her crossbows, she leapt into the air before spinning and opening fire, the hurricane of bullets lashing out and destroying a number of the noise overhead. Landing on the tower of the carrier, Chris quickly willed her missile racks to emerge from her waist armor, before opening fire once more, the missiles lancing out at a number of additional aerial targets, obliterating more of the noise filling the sky. As she turned to take aim at another group of Noise, a purple flash of light garnered her attention, making her eyes widen at the laser blast heading directly for her head. 'Shit…I can't dodge at this point…too fast...' she thought as she tried to move, staring at the oncoming beam defiantly as the inevitable approached. But the inevitable never arrived, as Chris felt herself be snatched out of the way, a pair of arms wrapping around her and pulling her to the deck roughly. Moments later the sound of the launch deck cratering under her rescuer's arrival greeted her ears while a warm, relieved feeling flowed through her body before fading away once more. 'That feeling again…' Chris thought, eyes relaxing and feeling a body pressed against her own as her feet finally touched the deck.

"Could you be any flashier, Hibiki-baka?" Chris asked, not even needing to look at her rescuer to know who it was as Hibiki stepped forwards, a saddened look on her face as she got a look at what had happened to her friend. Before she could say anything however, Miku turned, leaping off of the bow of the ship and speeding away, the trail her armor's jets left on the surface of the water the only way to keep track of her. Not even a moment later, Hibiki spoke up, her voice quietly determined.

"Is this really how it's going to be?" Hibiki said as she let out a single mournful sigh, eyes shimmering as she tracked the contrail of her target through suddenly blurry vision. It was all she would allow herself, as she spoke up once more. "I guess there's no other choice then," she said, the start of the handle for her _Gungnir_ 's spear ejecting itself from her right gauntlet. Catching it and allowing the rest of the spear to form, she spoke up again, a sadness to her words that hurt Chris to her core. "I'll do what I have to then…"

'No…' Chris thought, as Hibiki stepped forwards, preparing to go after her friend-turned-enemy. Rushing forwards and grabbing Hibiki's hand, she began to speak, even as she willed her last few reflector bits to attach to Hibiki's gauntlets.

"Hibiki-baka, you promised not to be reckless! If you're going to go after her, you better promise to come back, you understand me?" Attaching the last of the golden cube-shaped bits to Hibiki's gauntlets, she continued to speak, voice tense with emotion. "Hopefully these can help, even if just a little bit."

Looking at Chris' eyes, a small smile emerged onto Hibiki's face, even as she turned once more to see where Miku had headed. Taking a moment to think, she began to reply, turning her head back to her girlfriend before hugging her closely.

"I will. You be careful as well, Chris. None of what's happened here today is your fault, don't forget that." And with that, Hibiki leapt off the carrier's deck, the force of her leap denting the deck which she stood on. As she flew through the air towards the next ship in line, Hibiki couldn't help but wonder if she could really keep the promise she made to herself. 'I'll come back, Chris…and I'll bring Miku back with me, no matter what it takes.'

-SotHR-

Chris couldn't help but feel upset as she watched Hibiki chase after their friend, hands clenched at her sides and shoulders shaking as the sound of multiple explosions on nearby ships filled the sky. 'Damnit…it's my fault, no matter how much Hibiki and the others say that it's not,' she thought, eyes darting skywards to look at the horde of noise still remaining above the ship. Raising up her Gatlings once more, Chris opened fire, even calling forth even more missiles from her waist armor before firing them as the storm of firepower she wielded obliterated mass numbers of noise. 'If not for my activating the _Staff of Solomon_ …if that thing wasn't active, then the Treasury of Babylon wouldn't be open to go along with it…and none of this wouldn't have happened! No matter what I try to do to make up for my mistake, it still catches back up with me…that's why I have to be the one to get it back, because if I don't, then how could I ever be able to forgive myself? How would I be able to obtain that peaceful world that I strive for? How can I ever have the peaceful life with Hibiki that I want?'

Leaping skyward once more, Chris began to spin as she opened fire once more, her Gatlings spewing a veritable hurricane of gunfire at the opposing creatures and erasing them from existence. And as she landed on the top of the tower once again before moving to the next ship in line, Chris couldn't help but worry over the idea slowly forming in her head. 'Do I really have no other option but to do that? But if I don't, then how many more will suffer because of my actions? Damnit…what can I do…'

Leaping towards the nearest ship and spotting a large group of noise on the front deck, Chris opened fire once more, her Gatlings making quick work of the creatures as she descended from above. She was too late however, and as she landed she couldn't help but notice a golden locket sticking out from a pile of ash vaguely shaped like a human hand. Looking down at where the locket sat open, Chris felt her anger boiling up inside of her, as she spoke up once more, a regretful tone in her voice.

"It's the cross I have to bear, and I know it. But when will it end? When will I be able to finally make up for the suffering that my actions in that past keep causing?"

-SotHR-

"The light of the _Shen Shou Jing_ , along with the power boost Miku is gaining via phonic gain, is the perfect tool for us to use to unleash Frontier," Ver muttered, his eyes filled with insanity as he watched out the front window of the plane while Miku hovered away from the combat area. "All we need to do now is wait for her to get into position, and it'll finally be time for the final stage of this opera to begin."

"Do you really think that they'll just let us perform this task, Doctor?" Nastassja responded, an eye on a side monitor which showed the 2nd Division's mobile headquarters surfacing from underwater in time for Ogawa to land on top of the ship, Shirabe carried in his arms. 'Shirabe…Maria, keep her safe. There isn't much time left for me, and both she and Kirika will need someone to watch over them once everything comes to an end…' she thought, the doctor's reply shaking her free from her thoughts.

"They don't have any choice in the matter," Ver replied, a victorious smile growing on his face as the madness in his eyes deepened. "None of their wielders are even capable of standing up against the power of the _Shen Shou Jing_. All fighting against her would do is put blood on her hands beyond what's already there now! And even if they could, if they tried to stop her from using it they'd risk doing further damage to her. No matter what they do, they lose!"

-SotHR-

"Damnit, get the hell out of the way!" Kirika yelled out, her scythe swinging downwards at her opponent's hear before being blocked by a katana blade. Applying additional pressure by firing the rockets in her shoulder armor to boost her power, the _Igalima_ wielder pressed downwards, as Tsubasa found herself driven back slightly. "I wanted to be remembered by her, and now I can't do that because YOU got in the way!"

"If your idea of being remembered is cooperating with a madman like Ver, then what type of memory are you leaving her with?" Tsubasa responded, before slipping her sword free of the scythe she was trying to block and stepping to the side to make additional breathing room. Immediately rushing back in, she sliced upwards with her sword in a diagonal cut from right to left, leading the shorter girl to leap backwards, scythe once more at the ready. "And what do you mean be remembered by her? You're still so young; there's no reason for you to think that way!"

"I don't need to answer to you," Kirika replied, her scythe gleaming under the daylight as another pair of blades appeared along it. Swinging the blade quickly in a spin, two of the blades flew at Tsubasa, the wicked gleam of their edges shining brightly against the smoke rising from the deck below. Reacting quickly however, Tsubasa drew a second katana before using the sword in her left hand to parry the first scythe blade, batting it to the side and causing it to embed itself into the wall of the ship. Spinning immediately, she then proceeded to slash downwards, the blade in her right hand knocking the second scythe blade off course and grinding through the carrier deck, a lengthy gash following in its wake.

Adjusting quickly to the situation, Kirika was forced on the defensive as Tsubasa raced forth, the second blade she now wielded making her tougher to defend for the younger girl. Blocking a double overhead slash from the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder with her scythe handle, Kirika spun her scythe slightly and pushed the swords mistress to the side, the leverage she had with the lengthier weapon somewhat negating the strength advantage Tsubasa held. Following quickly with a horizontal slice, she found her attack blocked by the sword in Tsubasa's left hand, as the sword held by Tsubasa's right hand came swinging in from overhead at the scythe handle just below the edge.

'Shit…' Kirika thought, quickly retracting her scythe blade to get it out of the way as the katana came down, the Asian-style blade slicing through the deck below with a screeching noise. Taking advantage, Kirika stepped in, landing a shoulder to the older girl's stomach, causing her to stumble back before she re-expanded her scythe, blade flashing wickedly as she prepared to swing once more.

"I have you this time!" Kirika cried out, scythe swinging downwards at her opponent. 'Gotta make some room to work with…' Tsubasa thought, before she realized her position on the deck. Swinging the sword in her right arm up and parrying the scythe away from her, Tsubasa flipped backwards, returning the sword in her left hand to its storage as she landed, before stabbing the sword remaining into the launch mechanism of the catapult she had landed on. Instinctively unfolding the blades attached to her ankle armor, she crouched low and activated the jets on her ankle blades as the catapult activated, sending her speeding down the carrier deck before taking to the sky.

"Damnit, is she trying to get away?" Kirika asked, running towards the end of the carrier deck Tsubasa had launched from as the older girl seemingly glided to the rear deck of a nearby ship before skidding to a stop. "Here goes!" Kirika cried out, activating the boosters on her armor once more and leaping into the air, following the opponent she had settled upon. As she attempted to do so however, a wave of azure energy lashed out, causing her to swerve in mid-air, the change in direction spinning _Igalima_ 's wielder like a top before she landed on the deck, scythe blade swinging as the duel continued with their blades clashing once more in a shower of sparks.

-SotHR-

Maria slashed outwards once more, her whip-like sword slicing through the group of noise surrounding her easier than a hot knife through butter. Returning the blade to its dagger-like form, she scanned the area, gathering her thoughts, before spotting another group of Noise to head towards.

'Well, the whip-sword idea worked pretty well,' she thought, reflecting on the ease with which it could be used to take out groups of enemies around her. 'I wonder if I can use _Airgetlam_ 's armed gear in other ways…' An idea quickly forming in her mind, Maria flipped the dagger into a normal sword grip before racing towards the next group of enemies and leaping into mid-air above them. Raising it above her head, causing additional copies of the weapon to appear, some misshapen due to her lack of experience. She then willed the blades to rain downwards on the group of noise below, slicing through them effortlessly and destroying them. Seconds later only the blades themselves remained, the more developed blades sticking out of the deck below as the less developed blades shattered upon impact, the blades having left deep gashes in the carrier's metal plating where she landed. Flipping the dagger into a reverse grip once again, Maria began to take in the situation once more.

'With _Airgetlam_ , I can be the protector I swore I would be…' she thought, eyes glancing around for another opponent. Finding there to be none left on the carrier deck, Maria leapt into the air once more, before landing on the tower of the carrier, eyes scanning over the nearby ships in search of any additional noise to deal with. 'It feels so different from _Gungnir_ …so much more effortless to use. Even the main weapon feels so much easier to use than the spear of _Gungnir_ …Serena, I'll make your memory proud. Just watch over me…' she thought, before her headset came to life.

"Maria, that should be the last of the Noise on that ship. Great work, but for now we need you to help with the rescue efforts nearby," Genjurou spoke, his voice tense, his attention stretched thin as he split his focus between directing the wielders and monitoring something going on elsewhere in the area. Nodding slightly before responding, Maria couldn't help but feel worried. She had seen Hibiki leave in pursuit of her friend minutes earlier, and had wondered what could be the cause as she proceeded to cut through the number of noise remaining on the ship itself.

"Understood, Taichou. Do you want me to go and provide support elsewhere?"

"No, not for now. Just try to help out as best as you can there. We'll talk about that new Symphogear of yours once you're back.

"Roger that."

-SotHR-

Feet barely taking the time to touch the deck below her, Hibiki leapt off immediately, moving quickly towards the point she figured she could catch up to Miku. As she flew through the air once more, she saw her friend skimming the surface of the ocean below, the jets on Miku's leg armor a giveaway of her current location as she made her way away from the combat area. 'Why is she going away from the area? I know the _Shen Shou Jing_ has the ability to degrade and destroy relic powered objects; that's how the _Gungnir_ fragments inside my body were destroyed…' she thought, her leap descending towards the deck of a ship in Miku's path. 'Wait…that could be it…but, I can't afford to worry about that right now. First things first, I have to stop Miku…even if it means having to go that far…'

Landing on the deck of the ship and causing a small crater to form under her feet, Hibiki turned, her eyes staring in the direction which she knew her friend was going to come from. Moments later Miku leapt onto the deck of the ship, before coming to a stop in front of Hibiki directly as the jets in her armor allowed her to float in place. 'Here goes…if I don't try, then I won't be able to live with what I'll need to do…' Taking a deep breath to relieve some of the anxiety in her body, Hibiki began to speak, eyes locked onto the visor covering her friend's own eyes.

"Miku, I know you're in there," Hibiki spoke, her voice as calm as it could be given the circumstances. Returning her spear to its storage, she spoke up once more, a small smile on her face. "Don't you recognize me? Miku, it's me, Hibiki." Receiving silence as an answer from her friend, she spoke up once more, a desperate tone in her voice. "Look, I know that I upset you back in the medical bay the other day, but you're still someone who's important to me. Miku, please, if you're in there, answer me!" Moments later, the girl in front of her responded, voice devoid of all emotion.

"Target identified to be Tachibana Hibiki. Current mission objective Is to release the seal on Frontier. Target stands in way of objective. Will proceed to eliminate target," Miku's voice spoke, the jets on her leg armor flaring up once more as she withdrew her fan weapon from storage, causing any form of ash and dust beneath her to fly outwards. At this, Hibiki sighed before closing her eyes, silently calling the handle of her spear from its stored location in her right gauntlet. Shoulders shaking briefly as the handle expanded into her spear once more, she opened her eyes once more, a new determination expressed within. Sliding into a stance and holding the spear behind her with her right hand so that its bladed end pointed towards the deck below, Hibiki began to speak, her voice quiet.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this…" she trailed off, before speaking up once more. "But if I have to fight you, then I'll do what I have to do!" Springing forwards, Hibiki brought her spear around in an upward slice from right to left, the tip of her spear cutting a gash into the deck beneath her as it rotated though. Seeing the attack, Miku dodged to the side, before bringing her fan downwards, the weapon aimed for Hibiki's shoulder. Letting the momentum from her initial attack carry her, Hibiki span to the left, the fan missing her by inches, before switching her grip on her spear to a more comfortable grip and bringing it back down towards Miku. Not even a second later a loud crashing sound filled the air as Miku brought her fan back up, the weapons of the two friends impacting one another as sparks flew.

Attempting to break the clash, Hibiki flipped upwards, using the weapons clashing against each other as leverage to perform a flip kick aimed at Miku's head. Leaning her body backwards and avoiding the kick aimed for her jaw, Miku spun away, using her fan to bat the falling Hibiki into the ship's wall nearby, the wall groaning loudly and creating an imprint shaped around the _Gungnir_ wielder's body as her eyes widened from the impact. Quickly unleashing her cable whips on her opponent, Miku struck, her whips lashing out at Hibiki in an attempt to strangle her. But before the cables could reach their goal, Hibiki reacted, her left arm reaching up to grab one of the cables as the spear in her right hand lashed out, striking the remaining cable and knocking it away as sparks flew from the damaged portion.

Pulling in her friend by the cable attached to her violet armor, Hibiki prepared her spear to strike, raising it above her head once more and bringing it down once again in a slashing motion. Bringing the fan up to block once more, the side of the fan-like weapon clashed against the blade of the spear, causing cracks to emerge on the surfaces of both weapons from the force involved as another loud clang echoed from the clash of weapons. Releasing her friend's cable and pressing her advantage, Hibiki span around, this time bringing her spear in for a horizontal slash which was met once more by Miku's weapon, the fan pointed downwards in a vertical block, the two weapons cracking even further under the strain as sparks flew once more. Seconds later Miku's weapon gave out, the tonfa-fan shattering into pieces as the momentum of Hibiki's swing pushed Miku to the side, sending her tumbling over the edge of the ship and towards the surface of the ocean.

Flipping backwards in midair, the jets on Miku's leg armor fired, allowing her to stabilize herself as she hovered over the surface of the ocean as the water beneath her was pushed outwards and away from her. Summoning a pair of hovering mirrors beside her, Miku's leg armor unfolded, once more releasing the ring of mirrors from within and beginning to charge, as the pair of smaller mirrors rose above the ship's deck, opening fire on the _Gungnir_ wielder.

Stepping backwards to avoid the beam coming from the mirror to her left, Hibiki was caught by surprise as a second purple beam soared in from her right. Reacting quickly, she brought up her spear, cutting the beam in two before another beam came in from above. Stepping backwards once more she let the beam hit the deck, cutting through the armor where her left foot had been standing just a moment before, a scorched circle signaling the impact. But before Hibiki could react any further, an additional laser came in from out of the corner of her right eye. Spinning quickly once more, Hibiki brought her spear up once more, before knocking the beam aside, the impact of the beam onto her spear causing cracks to appear on the weapon.

'Damnit, where are these blasts coming from?" Hibiki thought, her eyes darting around rapidly as more lasers soared in from varying directions. Dancing through the web of laser blasts, beams barely missing her or scorching her armor slightly while impacting the deck of the ship she stood upon, beams cutting gashes into the deck or punching holes into the armor, the sound of the blasts hitting seemingly valuable components being supported by the slight listing of the deck. After dancing through another round of blasts, the shooting suddenly came to a stop as Miku's jets propelled into the air, a violet glow from the ring of mirrors surrounding her before she opened fire, a blast of violet-pink energy racing forwards once more at the slightly-off balance Hibiki.

'Gotta move…that's the same thing that almost got Chris…'Hibiki thought, the blast racing ever closer. Reacting quickly, she threw her spear into the path of the blast before leaping to the side, the blast quickly eating through the spear and destroying it while slowing slightly. It wasn't long before the blast slammed into where Hibiki had previously stood, chewing through the metal of the cruiser and engulfing it in a fireball and sending the ship further beneath the waves before the beam crashed into the sea behind the cruiser, a cloud of steam rising into the air as the beam dispersed. Without re-collapsing her mirrors and returning them to her leg armor, Miku moved once more, her remote mirrors flanking her as she hovered away from the wrecked ship towards where she would attempt to unseal the structure resting dormant underneath the waves of the ocean below.

-SotHR-

"Someone get a hold of Hibiki and check her status! And give me a damage report on the sub!" Genjurou called out, arms crossed as he looked on at the devastation left behind by Miku's attack. The submarine had been rocked by the shockwaves caused by the combined blast and exploding ship, and although their video feed had shown Hibiki more than holding her own against the onslaught of firepower, there hadn't been any sign of her when the blast hit. Moments later, Aoi spoke up, having returned to her communications workstation after helping Ogawa escort their newest guest to a spot in holding.

"Sir, we have an incoming message from Maria," she spoke, pulling up the message and sending it through to Genjurou directly as he nodded, eyes narrowed at the sight of the sinking cruiser on screen. Within a few seconds, Maria's voice came in through his earpiece, a healthy amount of concern in her voice as she spoke.

"Taichou, what the hell was that explosion? Don't tell me that Hibi-san was involved," she spoke, her voice anxious at the sight. Thinking quietly before responding, Genjurou spoke up, his voice grim as he awaited some sort of response indicating that the _Gungnir_ wielder had managed to avoid the attack.

"That explosion came from where Hibiki is facing Miku in combat. However, it looks as though Miku is moving away from the combat area," he spoke, voice serious as he looked on. "None of you are in position to do anything to stop Miku at the moment, and we're waiting for some kind of response from Hibiki to tell us that she dodged that attack."

"Taichou, should I head over there then? At the very least I can try to help get anyone out of there that I can."

Before Genjurou could respond, the voice of another member of the bridge crew spoke up, drawing his attention.

"Kazanari-taichou! We found her signal! Hibiki-san is moving after Miku-san! Should I have her break off?"

"Hold on a moment, Maria," Genjurou said, before replying to the crewman's statement, the slightly tighter grip of his hands on his sleeves the only indicator of the stress he was feeling at the moment. "No. Hibiki's the only one in position to even attempt to stop FIS from having Miku release the seal on Frontier. If she's being quiet, then trust her to handle things. Maria, I want you to head to where the explosion came from and see if there are any survivors. If there are, get them out and come back to the ship."

"Understood, Taichou," Maria spoke, her voice reluctant to drop the subject before the message line cut off. Taking a moment to look at the monitor displaying Tsubasa's fight against Kirika as the duo clashed blades in a dance that seemed to never end, he returned his focus to the monitor displaying the sinking cruiser, his thoughts conflicted.

'Hibiki…you're the only one who can stop Miku at this point. Be careful though…we can't afford to lose any of you, not at this point. I don't enjoy sending you girls to fight like this; I know that all of us here wish that we could take on the responsibility ourselves. But right now, all any of us can do is leave it to you…' he thought, eyes narrowed at the images on his monitor. 'I hope after all of this ends that all of you girls can have the peaceful lives that you deserve…because if anyone deserves that peace, it would be you girls who have the ability to wield the Symphogear.'

-SotHR-

Hibiki couldn't help but feel frustrated as she raced across the water, the rocket engines on her skirt armor allowing her to almost run on the top of the water. Eyes locked onto where her friend had come to a stop, her eyes narrowed before she leapt into the air, the engines in her armor pushing her into the air as she touched each of her gauntlets, activating them and the engines held within. Coming to a stop in front of where Miku's jets allowed her to float, she looked at her friend, taking note of the pair of miniature mirrors flanking her as she bounced from one foot to the other.

'That explains where the lasers came from earlier, before she shot that massive blast at me…if she has more of them, this could get tricky…' Hibiki thought, eyes narrowing slightly. Moments later her opponent shifted her head, the visor covering her eyes looking right at the _Gungnir_ wielder before another pair of miniature mirrors were called forth along with a spare tonfa-fan, this time held in her left hand. Pointing the fan at her friend, Miku spoke, a clear lack of emotion within her voice.

"Target Tachibana Hibiki has returned. Will re-engage," she spoke before opening fire, the mirror on the end of her weapon releasing a blast of purple light at Hibiki. Reacting quickly the _Gungnir_ wielder bounced to her right using the engines on her gauntlets, barely dodging the blast before a web of additional purple lasers came forth, the mirrors having deployed in a complex angles that forced Hibiki into an evasive pattern. Almost seemingly leaping in mid air from one foot to another as she dived head-first through a gap in the web, Hibiki spun, a fist cocked backwards as she threw a rocket-powered punch at her friend, only to be blocked by the fan rising up to block the blow before the mirrors returned, lasers firing at Hibiki from either side and forcing her to flip backwards as the boosters on her skirt armor and gauntlets flared, the beams grazing her armor and leaving scorch marks as she did so.

Quickly descending to a lower altitude as the mirrors followed, Hibiki was forced on the defensive as another pair of miniature mirrors joined the fray, making the laser web even more complex around her. Throwing herself into a dizzying pattern of rolls and spins as she fell towards the ocean below, she made her way through, searching for the most open gap in the laser web with which she could get out of the trap as her armor gained more scorch marks from grazing blows. Spinning away as a pair of lasers intersected where she had been not even a second before and feeling the heat of the blasts through her armor, Hibiki couldn't help but get even more frustrated. 'I won't be able to get in close like this…' she thought as she spun around to dodge another blast coming in from above. 'I have to do something about these mirrors first…'

Before she could begin to figure out a plan however, a blast came at her from Miku's weapon. Reacting immediately, she brought her arms up in front of her face, before the feeling of the inbound attack reflecting away from her gauntlets and into the air away from her gave her an idea. 'This is going to be tricky…' she thought, before leaping towards where Miku hovered, seemingly bouncing from side to side as much as her gauntlets allowed her to as she tried to avoid being an easy target for the remote mirrors, many of the remote weapons' blasts barely missing her as she went.

-SotHR-

'You're putting up a good fight, Hibiki-san,' Nastassja thought, eyes locked onto the monitor displaying the ongoing fight as she observed the goings on from the cockpit. 'However…will it be enough? Can you find a way to put an end to this where both of you make it out safely?' Nastassja couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about what was occurring in front of her eyes. When Maria had brought Miku back with them, it had been Nastassja who had allowed for Ver to check her over for any injuries. And as a result of her decision, Nastassja now found herself watching the two friends fight against one another.

"I would say that it's about time that we raise the curtain on Frontier itself, wouldn't you Nastassja-san?" Doctor Ver asked from his position in the back of the cockpit of the plane, a sadistic grin on his face. "Once we release the reflector pods, it won't matter what Tachibana does, since all it will take is one of Miku-san's lasers to start the reaction." Nodding in agreement, Nastassja spoke once more, her voice level despite what she was feeling inside as she reached towards the button on the console in front of her to unleash their plane's reflector pods.

"Agreed. We are on a tight timetable after all. There's no more time to waste in order for us to be able to use Frontier to prevent the moon from falling." With her words spoken, Nastassja pressed the button, causing a shudder within the plane as the plane's armor on top revealed a pair of concealed launchers. Seconds later the launchers began to fire, each releasing multiple pods into the sky which began to descend towards the fighting duo, the tops of the pods revealing a satellite dish held within. The final steps to the revival had begun.

-SotHR-

Hibiki's eyes narrowed as she bounced to her left, the engines in her gauntlets carrying her sideways while she dodged another pair of beams that raced past where she had been. Noticing another beam out of the corner of her right eye, she brought up her right arm to where she noticed it was coming from, Chris' reflectors that had been attached to the armor of her gauntlet glowing brightly as she batted the beam away and towards where another of the remote weapons was taking aim. Not even a second later she heard the satisfying sound of one of the mirrors being destroyed, the redirected blast having hit home. 'Time to go on the offensive then,' she thought, as she bounced back to her right, almost cartwheeling upwards as she did so to dodge the sudden flurry of blasts heading in her direction.

Closing ground as quickly as she could while weaving through the maze of laser fire, blasts whizzing past her and scorching her armor even further as she went, Hibiki finally got clear of the web. Bouncing left and getting in front of her friend once more, Hibiki was surprised to find another group of four additional remote mirrors appear in her path, opening fire and forcing her to deflect as many blasts as she could. 'Each time I use the reflectors, they're heating up more…gotta get them a breather…' she thought, feeling the rising heat on her gauntlets reaching through to her hands directly as she batted another beam away, this time succeeding in hitting the remote mirror that the blast had come from and destroying it.

Diving downwards amidst the flurry of laser fire towards the ocean surface she flipped forwards, the engines in her gauntlets firing once more as she neared the surface of the water. Dipping her arms briefly under the surface before kicking off the surface of the ocean and bouncing back towards where Miku hovered, Hibiki felt the heat building in her gauntlets diminish, as the ocean had flash-cooled the reflectors off. 'Gotta do it now…' she thought, noticing the reflective pods descending as if to form a giant circle around an area near the area they were fighting in. 'That's gotta be the area above the seal…'

Bouncing upwards and from side to side as much as her gauntlets allowed her, Hibiki steadily closed the gap between her and Miku, deflecting blasts when she could as the withering storm of laser fire came from odd angles. As she closed the gap the storm grew thicker, some blasts causing her to spin to the side mid-bounce in order to avoid blasts aimed at her face. Bouncing desperately to the right to avoid a group of blasts from the group of four mirrors that hung back to defend Miku, Hibiki saw another blast come from the corner of her vision as she reacted, left arm swinging down as the reflectors on her gauntlet activated once more and deflected the blast. Seconds later an explosion occurred in front of Miku, as one of the remote mirrors around her exploded from the blast.

Not letting the mirrors reorganize themselves, Hibiki closed rapidly, bouncing forwards repeatedly in a zig-zag motion from right to left as the engines on her gauntlets pushed her at a greater speed than any other time in the fight. But as she closed distance, she threw herself into a barrel roll to dodge a blast from another mirror. And while she successfully dodged the blast, it managed to connect with one of the reflector pods launched previously before being redirected to the next reflector pod, moving faster and gaining strength as it went. 'Shit…time's up…gotta do it now…'

Eyes narrowing, Hibiki pushed herself closer, bouncing from the right towards the gap left in Miku's Remote mirrors by the earlier deflection. Batting away another blast but having it connect with one of the reflector pods and accelerating the process, while other blasts that she dodged connected with other reflector pods, she finally reached the floating Miku. 'I'm sorry for what I'm going to have to do, Miku…forgive me for this…' she thought, as her friend's body swung her fan-tonfa downwards. Reaching up and grabbing Miku's wrist with her right arm, she twisted the arm quickly, forcing her friend to release the weapon from her grasp as the girl in front of her gave no indication of pain as her wrist snapped.

Continuing to move, Hibiki caught the weapon in her hand, bouncing with her left gauntlet and spinning around after letting go of Miku's now injured left wrist. She quickly followed up, launching a kick to the glowing circle of mirrors surrounding Miku, the thrust of her bounce providing additional force to the move as it met the reflective surface. A tense few seconds later the mirror itself gave out, the whole thing shattering into pieces from the force of the spin kick. But Hibiki wasn't done there, as she noticed the hemisphere of lasers formed by the reflector pods nearing its completion, the light within growing brighter and brighter with each reflection. 'No time left…' she thought, as a massive pinkish-purple blast landed out from the completed hemisphere, heading towards a reflector pod that would lead it towards their location in midair.

"Miku, I'm sorry for what I'm doing..." Hibiki's voice trailed off. Quickly interposing Miku in between herself and the onrushing blast, Hibiki shoved the non-responsive girl towards the blast. Firing her gauntlets once more and executing a final bounce, she flipped in mid air, spinning downwards and landing three quick kicks to her friend's back, shoving her even more towards the path of the blast. Landing once more on Miku's back, Hibiki kicked off one last time, the engines within her gauntlets firing desperately as she bounced backwards and out of the path of the beam just as it impacted the falling Miku, engulfing her in its light and leading to an agonizing scream.

'I'm sorry, Miku…I'm so, so sorry…' Hibiki thought, a saddened look on her face as she watched her friend fall from the blast, the Symphogear armor Miku had been wearing having completely disappeared from her body with the only trace of the _Shen Shou Jing_ being the weapon held in Hibiki's hand. Springing forwards and diving towards the surface of the ocean as she watched her friend's body fall, Hibiki didn't notice as the massive blast continued on its course undeterred. Moments later, as Miku's body sank beneath the waves, the _Gungnir_ wielder reached her location, grabbing her friend by the leg and pulling her close to herself before she could sink too far beneath the waves. 'Please forgive me for what I had to do…' she thought, as the blast hit a final reflector, redirecting straight down into the ocean, its destination clear.

Moments later, the sea became noticeably rougher, tossing Hibiki and her friend around in the waves like a ragdoll. And as Hibiki swam towards where she knew the 2nd Division's submarine to be waiting with Miku in tow, an ancient structure began to rise above the waves, the structure named Frontier slowly emerging from the ocean in which it slept to hover over the ocean once again.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Cockpit, Frontier Airspace**_

Doctor Ver couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him, as Frontier slowly rose from beneath the waves. 'So what if that bitch Tachibana was able to release her friend from the _Shen Shou Jing_ …' he thought, a maniacal gleam entering his eyes. 'She still was a useful tool for me to revive Frontier. It's almost time for the curtain to rise on MY plans for Frontier…and it's almost time for this world to dance at my feet…'

Noticing the doctor's smile, Nastassja turned, her eyes narrowing as she looked on. 'Ver…whatever you're planning, I can't see it succeeding. Something about how you're reacting tells me that there's more going on than what you've been telling me…I just hope that it's not what Maria fears…' she thought, before she began to cough, blood spilling out of her mouth and into her waiting hand. 'I'm running out of time…if the world is going to be saved, then I'll have to hurry. Your plans won't succeed, Doctor…no matter the cost I have to pay.'

 _ **Cruiser Rear Deck, Waters Around Frontier**_

Tsubasa looked around with a katana in each hand, eyes narrowed as the ruins rose from the ocean nearby, shaking the ship that she stood on. 'What the hell? Is this thing…is this thing Frontier?' she thought, as she looked at Kirika as she struggled to stay on her feet in front of her. Returning the sword in her left hand into its collapsed state and putting it away, she prepared to speak as she started towards where the younger girl held herself up by the shaft of her scythe. Before she could say a word however, the sound of a gunshot rang out as pain lanced through her body, causing her to stumble forwards. This was quickly followed by another gunshot, pain lancing through Tsubasa's left shoulder near her collarbone this time. 'Who…who would be…'

As Tsubasa fell to the deck, arms splayed out in front of her, Kirika's eyes widened as she looked to see who had pulled the trigger. And as she looked, she was surprised to see that it was Tsubasa's own teammate who had pulled the trigger, as Chris stood behind her friend, submachine gun drawn and aimed at Tsubasa directly. 'What is she doing here? Is she betraying her own teammate? What the hell is going on here?' Kirika thought, mind racing at what could be happening as she began to piece things together.

 **Chris, however, did not display any emotion at what she was doing. As she stepped forwards, gun drawn, she kept her eyes on Kirika, before taking aim once more at Tsubasa with her finger hovering over the trigger. As the** _ **Ame no Habakiri**_ **wielder turned her head at last to see her teammate standing above her, Chris allowed her eyes to meet Tsubasa's as the sound of her gun firing rang out one final time...**

 **End Chapter 11**

 **Author's Postscript: Sorry for the lengthy wait on this one, but we're back. Had a long wait here, but hopefully it'll all be worth it. Read, Review, and Enjoy, and I'll see you next time.-ZBD15  
**


	13. G Chapter 12: The Final Frontier(Part 1)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". As we saw last time, things came to a bit of a head here; Frontier has been revived, and with it the end of the G arc is in sight. We had plenty of other drama occur as well, with Hibiki having to fight Miku as well as Chris shooting Tsubasa. What type of shape is Miku in after what happened to her? And what exactly is Chris thinking? Some of the answers to those questions will come through today.

I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. The end of this arc is coming in a hurry, so let's not waste any more time!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 12: To the Final Frontier (Part 1)**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _Chris, however, did not display any emotion at what she was doing. As she stepped forwards, gun drawn, she kept her eyes on Kirika, before taking aim once more at Tsubasa with her finger hovering over the trigger. As the Ame no Habakiri wielder turned her head at last to see her teammate standing above her, Chris allowed her eyes to meet Tsubasa's as the sound of her gun firing rang out one final time..._

 _ **Medbay, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Waters around Frontier**_

The room was silent as the nurse finished her check on the patient, the room's only other occupant resting peacefully within. Head wrapped in bandages and left wrist in a soft cast, Miku slept comfortably, her body trying to recover from the ordeal it had gone through over the previous week at the hands of Doctor Ver and FIS. As the nurse left the room, taking down notes eagerly as she did so regarding the health status of her patient, three sets of eyes looked on through a video feed, each hoping for any sort of positive news.

"She's stabilized," the nurse said, grabbing the attention of the trio waiting on the bridge alongside the commander. "There's no traces of the drugs that she had been on in her system, including Linker. That blast erased them from her completely. But that head wound..." the nurse trailed off, her voice quiet. "Whatever they did to her to enable her to use the _Shen Shou Jing_ really did a number on Kohinata-san. It was like something had been surgically implanted into the back of her head to make sure that the _Shen Shou Jing_ would be able to work with minimal delay. If Tachibana-san had gotten her back here any later than she did, then we can't guarantee that she'd be alive right now."

"So there wasn't any sign of Miku-san waking up any time soon?" Genjurou asked, his arms crossed over his red dress shirt as he leaned against the console in front of his seat. Getting a nod in response from the nurse on screen, Genjurou sighed, before looking at the trio of Symphogear wielders standing nearby and speaking up once more. "Keep me updated on if her condition changes, understood?"

"Hai, Kazanari-taichou," the nurse spoke, before ending the video call. Turning his attention back to the trio in front of him, Genjurou spoke up once more, eyes refilled with determination.

"Well, you heard what she said. At the very least, we know that Miku-san has stabilized," he said, eyes turning back to the screen in front of him which displayed Frontier. "However, we really can't afford to be worried solely about Miku-san right now. Not with Frontier having revived." Looking back at Frontier, he spoke up once more.

"We're heading into a dangerous situation, and we can't afford for any of you to go out of action at all. Especially not since Chris has betrayed us," he continued, taking note of the anxiety written on Hibiki's face as he spoke. "For now, I want the three of you to go and take a moment to decompress. The hardest battles are about to begin. Understood?" Getting nods from the three girls in front of him, Genjurou turned back to his console. There was a lot of work to do before they began any sort of attack on Frontier, and not a lot of time to do it in.

-SotHR-

"What the hell is Chris thinking?" Tsubasa whispered, hands clenched into fists as she sat in the submarine's ready room, a cold bottle of water resting on the table in front of her. Black leather jacket hanging off the back of the chair she sat on, she picked up her drink and took a drink from it, wincing slightly at the motion as her blue t-shirt caught on the area of her shoulder that was wrapped in bandages to help with the gunshot wounds. "I just don't get it. She never showed any sign of turning like this."

"I can't understand what's going on with her either, if it makes you feel any better," Maria spoke out, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall near the entrance to the room. Clad in her blue jean jacket and silver tank top beneath it, she pushed herself away from the wall before moving to join Tsubasa where she sat. "She seemed so happy with where she was. But what worries me the most is how Hibi-san's handling this. It's almost weird to see her so quiet like this."

At this, Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. 'Hibiki's acted like this before?' she thought as she set the water bottle back on the table. As if knowing the unasked question, Maria sighed, her eyes defocusing as she drifted back into her own memories. Moments later, she began to speak, voice heavy with anxiety.

"I've only seen Hibi-san like this one other time, and that was in the aftermath of when the _Gungnir_ fragments inside of her were destroyed. She almost seemed to isolate herself from everyone, burying herself in doing whatever she could to help around the lab afterwards. It was sad to see her like that, Tsubasa," Maria spoke, her words causing the young woman sitting across from her to frown slightly. "But, she did recover from it eventually. It's just been a long time since I've seen her like this."

'I can't help but get this feeling that Hibiki knows more about what Chris is doing than she's letting on…' Tsubasa thought, eyes narrowing slightly as she sat back against the seat, the bandages underneath her t-shirt pressing against her skin and causing her to wince slightly. 'It's just a question of what…Chris, why would you seemingly throw away someone like Hibiki? What are you thinking?' She would be quickly shaken from her thoughts by Maria speaking up once more, her voice thoughtful.

"If I had to guess though, I wonder if it has to do with Chris-san feeling some sort of guilt about something," she said, voice quiet. "I know that when I spoke to Hibiki the last time before I left FIS, she mentioned that I needed to follow the song within my heart, and that it would never lead me wrong. I wonder if right now Chris feels that her song needs her to do this, or if she has something else in mind. Either way, the only person who really knows for sure is Chris herself. We just have to trust that she knows what she's doing, and that she won't break Hibi-san's heart in the process." At Maria's words, Tsubasa nodded as a comfortable silence settled over the room. Moments later, the door slid open, as Hibiki herself walked in, lost in thought as she took a seat near where Maria and Tsubasa were seated. Curious over the lack of greeting, Tsubasa turned to look at her, a brief flash of pain appearing across her face as she did so. Before she could speak, Hibiki beat her to it, hey eyes showing slight concern as she spoke up.

"Tsubasa, how's your shoulder?" Hibiki asked, a sad smile coming over her face as she spoke. "Are you going to be ready when we have to head after Ver directly?" Nodding slightly, Tsubasa prepared to reply, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"I'll be fine," Tsubasa replied, a small bit of concern in her voice. "Just a question of how much I'll be able to move." After a few moments of silence, Hibiki spoke up, her eyes showing the concern she had for her friend. Reaching over and touching the area she knew was wrapped in bandages to restrict movement, she could feel Tsubasa's muscles tense up once she touched the spot where the bullet had entered her friend's body.

"Tsubasa, if it's like this and you can't move the arm at all, then we need to change it," Hibiki finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "Are these too restrictive for you, Tsubasa?"

Taking a moment to consider it as she lifted her arm slowly, Tsubasa could feel the restraint that the bandages presented. 'Can I really fight like this?' She thought, her mind racing at the thought. 'I can't let Maria and Hibiki go out there alone…but what can I do to keep things in place so that the wound doesn't tear open?' Making up her mind on the spot, Tsubasa nodded before speaking once more, her voice filled with determination as she spoke.

"Hai, they are. I can barely move my arm without it irritating the wound with this set of bandages."

"Then we'll have to do it on our own, won't we?" Maria spoke up, a sad smile on her face as she did so. "We can't afford for you to not be at max ability when we have to fight, Tsubasa-san. You should-"

"No! I'll fight," Tsubasa interrupted, anxiety in her voice as she spoke. Turning to the younger girl next to her, she spoke up once more, voice quiet as she did so. "I _have_ to fight. Hibiki, do you have any experience wrapping bandages?" At the _Gungnir_ wielder's hesitant nod, she smiled softly, before standing up and turning towards the door of the ready room. Grabbing her jacket with her non-injured arm, she spoke up once more.

"Can you help me change these out? I can't reach them myself, and I won't let myself be held back by something like this." As Tsubasa left the room, Maria and Hibiki followed, the duo sharing a nervous glance as Hibiki grabbed a roll of bandages from the nearby medical cabinet. Entering the nearby lounge to find it empty except for the bluenette, Hibiki closed the door behind the trio, entering the sequence on its keypad to lock it behind them before moving to where Tsubasa had placed her jacket over a padded chair and speaking up once more.

"Maria, do you have any familiarity with doing this?" Hibiki asked, causing the older girl to shake her head. "Then pay attention, okay? You never know when this could come in handy." Turning to where Tsubasa stood, she nodded, a nervous smile on her face as she did so. "It's been a while since I had to do this though, Tsubasa. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty at it."

"It's fine, Hibiki. I'll tell you if you're doing something wrong," Tsubasa said, before lifting her blue t-shirt over her head, revealing her bandaged chest to her friends, bandages wrapped tightly around her shoulder and across her chest. "First things first though, we have to get these things off. Maria, can you get the scissors out of one of the drawers by the fridge?" After a few moments of no reaction, Tsubasa turned, her eyes looking to see the blushing face of Maria, eyes frozen at the sight of Tsubasa sitting in the chair with only the bandages covering her modest chest.

"Maria? The scissors?" Hibiki spoke up, her voice causing the older girl to snap out of her trance. Rushing over to the drawer Hibiki was pointing at, Maria grabbed the scissors from the drawer before rushing back and handing them to the _Gungnir_ wielder. "You might want to sit down and just watch; you never know when you might need to learn this type of thing." Moments later, Hibiki began to cut away, the scissors in her hands cutting the bandages free from the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder's shoulder as Maria watched in rapt attention, eyes never leaving the sight of the nearly-topless bluenette in front of her. Moments later, Hibiki set the scissors down before grabbing the fresh roll of bandages off the nearby table. "Okay…what now, Tsubasa? How do you want me to re-wrap this?"

"As long as you don't make it as restrictive as the last set was, I'll be fine," Tsubasa replied, holding her left arm away from her body to give the _Gungnir_ wielder easier access to wrap the bandages. "Just make it enough so that I can move effectively without having to worry about the wound ripping open." Nodding quietly, Hibiki took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Bringing the bandages to the top of the bluenette's shoulder, she began to wrap them downwards diagonally around Tsubasa's back, before wrapping the bandage around her right hip. Reaching over the older girl's shoulders to reach the bundle of bandages, Hibiki brought them back upwards towards her left shoulder, her hands barely grazing the top of Tsubasa's breasts as she did so and beginning to repeat the process, slightly moving the bandages closer to her friend's neck as she did so.

"Gomen ne, Tsubasa..." Hibiki trailed off, her face growing red from embarrassment as she continued to wrap the bandages around Tsubasa's chest and shoulder, hands occasionally grazing Tsubasa's chest as she wrapped the fresh set of bandages. 'I really hope Chris doesn't find out about this…' she thought, continuing to wrap the bandages around her friend. Minutes later, Tsubasa spoke up, snapping Hibiki out of her thoughts as she finished wrapping around her shoulder, the roll of bandages running low from the multiple cycles Hibiki had performed.

"Hibiki, you can stop now," the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder spoke, turning to look at her friend with a small smile on her face. "I think that should be enough." Standing up and rotating her arm to test its range of motion, she spoke up once more. "Yeah…this is just right." Turning around and grabbing her blue t-shirt from the table, she put the shirt back on before smiling gratefully at the younger girl. "Arigatou, Hibiki."

"It was nothing, Tsubasa," Hibiki replied, her voice sounding better than it had earlier. Looking over to where Maria sat, she smiled softly as a comfortable silence enveloped the room. But even as the trio sat in the silent room, none of them could help but think about the challenge that would be lying in wait.

 _ **FIS Stealth Airplane, Frontier Surface, Cockpit Area**_

"Damnit…just what am I doing here anyways?" Chris whispered as she sat in a seat by the back of the room. Looking out the windows in front of her, she could still see the smoking remains of multiple cruisers and the carrier of the fleet, causing her eyes to narrow even further. 'Damn that bastard…it's because of him and his actions that I'm doing this, acting like I betrayed them…acting like I betrayed you, Hibiki…' A saddened frown coming onto her face at the thought, she turned to focus on the structure outside the window. 'Damn you Ver…you son of a bitch, I swear to god that I'll stop you and take the _Staff of Solomon_ back. I have to get it back…otherwise, how will I ever be able to…'

"I'm sorry that I had kept you waiting, Yukine-san," an older voice spoke, shaking Chris from her thoughts. Looking towards the front of the cockpit, the Motorized chair of Nastassja rose from below, the floor beneath it locking into place. Turning towards where Chris sat, Nastassja began to speak once more, her weathered face staring directly at her guest's own. "I'm afraid that this was the earliest opportunity that I could get to speak with you alone."

"Why does it matter if you speak with me alone? Didn't I already prove what I was willing to do?" Chris spoke, her eyes narrowed as she spoke, voice indignant. Sighing, Nastassja shook her head, before speaking up once more, a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, you did show that. Shooting your own friend like that is not something that just anyone is willing to do. However, at the same time, we both know that you're not here for the same reason that the rest of us are."

At this, Chris' eyes widened, her thoughts racing as she sat stunned by the older woman's perceptive abilities. 'How did she…how does she know what I'm here for?' Subconsciously reaching for where her relic's pendant rested around her neck, she spoke up once more, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I meant it when I said it…I want the world to be a peaceful place. This just seems like the best option for me to accomplish that. If I felt as though I could reach my goal by staying with the 2nd division, then I wouldn't have left."

"Yukine-san, you don't need to lie about it to me," Nastassja said, her voice calm. "We have access to your records, thanks to Finé. I know your goal from when you worked with her already. However, I'm not blind." Taking a moment to peer into Chris' eyes, she smiled softly. "I've seen how you interact with Hibiki. You're good for her, Yukine-san. And I can see it now that if something were to happen to her here, then you'd go to her immediately. There's no doubt in my mind that she would do the same for you, and has done so already." At this, Chris sat silently, unable to reply as Nastassja continued. "However, as much as you want to be happy, I know your past. You feel responsible for the _Staff of Solomon_ being activated, don't you?" Nodding slowly, Chris responded, her voice quiet.

"Yeah…It's my fault that it was activated in the first place. If it wasn't for my actions, for my childish belief that it would lead to the peaceful world I wanted, then none of this would have happened." Chris spoke, voice haunted as she thought back to the images of the piles of ash on the cruiser. "And now, because of my mistakes, that _bastard_ is using it to destroy even more innocent families and lives…and even though I know that I'm not the one pulling the trigger and using the damn _Staff_ , I can't help but feel as though it's my fault. I can't let him-No, I _won't_ let him get away. Ver has to pay for what he's done, and I have to get the _Staff_ back. Otherwise, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"And that's why I wanted to speak with you alone, Yukine-san," Nastassja spoke, her voice drawing Chris' attention to her, a confused look on her face. "You want to stop Ver from reaching whatever his plans are and to get the _Staff of Solomon_ back. Maria told me before she left that she doesn't trust Ver's plans, and with his recent actions, including using your friend Miku as a weapon, I'm beginning to doubt his intentions myself." Seeing Chris' shoulders tense at this, Nastassja smiled. "With Frontier unsealed, I believe that we can use this to return the moon into its correct orbit. And as a result, I don't have any real need for Doctor Ver anymore."

"What are you trying to suggest then?" Chris asked, her voice cautious. "Why would you have ever gone along with that bastard's plans and ideas in the first place? What's in this for you?"

"I don't have any real desire to work with the Doctor any more than I have to, now that Frontier has been revived. Above all else, I want to find a way to stop the moon from falling so that my daughters can all live their lives in a world without the fear of a catastrophe like that which almost occurred due to _Kadingir_. I just want to help create that peaceful world, Yukine-san. I know that nothing that happens can redeem me for the actions that I've committed in the name of reaching the goal I've set for myself, and I've accepted that. But at least I can do what I can to help Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika avoid having to pay the price for my actions."

"You haven't answered my question, Nastassja," Chris said, slowly losing her patience. "What are you suggesting?" At this, the older woman nodded, before responding.

"Simply put, what would you say if I told you that I want to work with you to stop Ver?"

At this, Chris' eyes narrowed. 'I don't know if I can trust her…but then again, if she's willing to meet with me alone…' Taking a deep breath and looking the older woman in the eye nervously, she began her reply.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, Waters around Frontier**_

"Are you sure that that's what she told you?" Genjurou asked as Ogawa spoke into the video monitor, a holding cell behind him. Within it sat Shirabe, hands cuffed together with a pair of handcuffs fit over her winter coat as her head stared at the floor of the cell she was in. Moments later, Ogawa replied, nodding his head as he held up the young girl's relic pendant.

"Hai, taichou. When I mentioned to her that I'd have to hold on to her relic for the moment, she seemed to understand, but then she asked me to tell Hibiki and Maria-san to 'Stop them…stop Ver and save the rest of them. Please save Kiri-chan and mom.'. It's a little bit of an unusual request, but it was still something I felt needed to be passed on. Otherwise, she's been completely cooperative."

"Then it seems that Ver is the head honcho after all, or at the very least is moving to become that. For now, while I don't know how much we can trust Maria's judgment, we have to go off of the idea that the data she provided is accurate." Eyes closing in thought briefly, Genjurou paused, before speaking up once more. "For now, just keep an eye on her and stay down there. I'll contact you again once we have our final plan of attack arranged." Nodding briefly, Ogawa responded, his voice serious.

"Ryoukai." With that brief statement, the video call cut off, leaving Genjurou to hit thoughts once more. Turning his attention to the landmark in the middle of the video footage on screen in the front of the room, Genjurou sighed, allowing the clamor of the crew on the bridge around him to fade out of his consciousness. 'This is it…the final showdown,' he thought, bringing his hands up to form a bridge in front of his nose, eyes locked onto the screen as he spoke up.

"So that's Frontier. Just looking at it from here, without the data provided you wouldn't think that it's some sort of possible weapon," Genjurou said, his voice echoing throughout the area around him. Turning around from his station in front of Genjurou's console, Fujitaka Sakuya spoke up, the data on the entirety of Frontier pulling up on the monitor at Genjurou's seat.

"With how large it is, it's really no wonder that they call that thing the Frontier. It's large enough to hold tens of thousands of people easily. But the real question is, what are they planning on doing with it?" he asked, before turning back to his computer.

"That's what we have no idea of, and that's what worries me about it," Genjurou spoke as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "The only person here who may have any sort of decent idea would be Maria, but I still don't trust her yet. If not for us being in an all hands on deck situation earlier, I wouldn't have allowed her to go out there at all."

"Kazanari-taichou, there's another American battle group approaching the area," Aoi spoke, the footage of the approaching ships appearing on Genjurou's monitor next to the data they had on Frontier as she sent through the command from her station. "They'll be arriving in the area within the next thirty minutes. Your orders, taichou?"

Closing his eyes in thought once more, Genjurou reflected on the situation. 'The U.S. navy isn't stupid; they know what happened here already, so they're trying to rush here to either correct their mistake and shoot it down somehow, or to take Frontier for themselves…things are coming to a head quicker than we thought. But can I really trust Maria as much as Hibiki says that I can?' Eyes narrowing in annoyance, Genjurou spoke up, a video call appearing on his screen as an older man appeared on screen, sipping from a cup of noodles.

"Vice-Minister," Genjurou began, voice serious. "What's your take on the situation? It looks as though this is going to be the final battle, but we won't take action without your orders, sir." Taking a moment to wipe his mouth clean of the broth from his noodles, the man on screen began to speak, his voice as serious as the expression on his face.

"I don't think anyone expected that they'd do what they've done by seeking shelter on the Frontier to escape the falling Moon. It's almost too docile a choice of action based on their previous actions. However, we don't have time to delay. Kazanari-taichou, the 2nd Division's orders are simple. I want you to board and take control of the Frontier. I also want you to find and capture Doctor Ver, preferably alive. He will face justice for his crimes, as will those who are collaborating with him."

"And what about Maria, who left FIS of her own volition?"

"From what you've said to me, she provided the data which you have on the Frontier. We'll determine what to do about her at a later date."

"Understood, Vice-minister. We'll make haste then, and prepare to begin our mission at once." As the call disconnected, Genjurou stood, his eyes focused on the structure floating in front of the submarine as he began to speak. "We have our orders. Have Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Maria report to Briefing Room A as soon as possible, and set course for the nearest point on Frontier from which we can make landfall. This is going to be the last battle, and our mission is to find and capture Ver if possible, along with the capture of Frontier. Let's move, people!"

-SotHR-

"We'll be beginning our mission on Frontier within the next hour or so," Genjurou spoke, his voice serious as he looked over to the trio of Symphogear wielders within the room. "We've been given our orders. Our goal is the capture of Frontier, as well as the capture of Doctor Ver and any other subordinates of his." Pausing to pull up the map of Frontier from the data, he looked Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Maria in the eye before speaking once more. "I'll say this just the once. This is our only shot to do this. The three of you are really the lynchpins of this operation; as such, none of you can afford to get bogged down for any reason. Is that understood?"

At this, Maria nodded, her thoughts racing at the mission ahead. 'Frontier…this could be the final showdown. I don't know what Ver's ultimate plan is…but at the same time, I can't help but have this uneasy feeling in my mind about it. We have to stop him…but what can we do? Capturing him alive may bring him to justice, but if he completes his plan before then…' Before she thought much further however, Genjurou spoke up once more, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Hibiki and Maria. Ogawa asked me to pass along a message from the girl that he and Maria brought in during that last battle."

This caught Maria's attention. 'Shirabe…you must have really taken the words I told you in that letter to heart…' Before she could ask about what the younger girl had said, Hibiki spoke up, her words quiet, yet focused.

"What'd Shirabe want to tell us, taichou?"

"She asked him to tell you to 'Stop Ver and save the rest of them. Please save Kiri-chan and mom.' I don't know what is going on over there with FIS, but from the way her words make it sound, it seems as though there's possibly a bit of a gap developing between Ver and the remaining members of FIS."

At this, an idea began to form in Maria's mind. Taking a breath to steady herself, she stood up, before looking Genjurou in the eye, her jean jacket ruffling slightly as she did so.

"Taichou, can I talk with her?" she asked, her voice calm. "I have an idea that could help."

-SotHR-

The sound of a door sliding open shook Shirabe from her thoughts, as she looked up to where the entrance to her holding cell was. 'Is someone coming?' she thought, before a familiar voice spoke, bringing a smile to the younger girl's face as the door to her holding cell opened, letting her guest enter the room.

"Shirabe, I'm glad you're okay," Maria spoke, before walking over and wrapping the younger girl in a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't say more than I did when I left. How are you holding up?" Allowing herself to lean into the hug of the young woman she viewed as her sister, Shirabe smiled softly before replying, her voice quiet yet audible, despite the activity going on outside of the holding area.

"I'm fine…I'm worried about Kiri-chan, and about mom," Shirabe replied, her voice quiet. "Kiri-chan doesn't seem right. She hasn't been herself lately, and after what she did on the deck of that ship…" she trailed off, remembering the feeling of shock at her friend's actions. Shaking her head slightly, she spoke up once more, her voice shaking slightly. "I worry that she'll do something drastic. Maria. Please, you have to save her from herself." Nodding silently, Maria stroked the younger girl's back, her thoughts drifting to before she had left FIS. 'Kirika…what could have happened to you? What's going on that you're worrying Shirabe this much?' Refocusing her mind on what she had come to speak to the younger girl about, Maria spoke up once more, a small smile on her face.

"I saw you fighting on the carrier deck before everything went to hell earlier. You did the right thing, Shirabe, fighting on your own to protect who you could. That was a really brave thing you did back there." Finally releasing herself from the older girl's hug, Shirabe sat up, eyes locked onto Maria's own as she began to reply.

"It wasn't right. The doctor had suggested killing everyone on those ships, but that's not right. IF that's the way those who are supposedly strong do things, then it's not right," Shirabe said, eyes narrowing as she spoke. "You were right. The doctor couldn't be trusted after all. I just don't understand why Mom and Kiri-chan don't see it. His actions are completely against what we set out to do!"

Nodding at the shorter girl's reaction, Maria stayed silent, her mind processing what she had heard. Taking a moment to prepare herself, she spoke once more, her voice serious.

"Yeah. That's why I left, really. The doctor's actions and the path they were guiding everything down felt so different from what Serena wanted us to do. I don't trust that man, no matter what he says. Combine that with how my heart was screaming for me to protect those closest to me, and I refused to just sit by any longer. That's why I left that night; I couldn't sit back and wait any longer to do so." Looking the younger girl in the eye, Maria continued speaking, a small smile on her face.

"We're going to be going into battle again soon, Shirabe," Maria said, her eyes shining with determination. "And as much as I want to say that we can handle everything, I can't help but get the feeling that Ver's going to have some unpleasant surprises waiting for us. I'm not going to make you do anything, but we could use all the help we can get. That's why, if you want, I can ask Kazanari-taichou to allow you to help. But I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to do. You have to make this decision on your own."

"Maria…" Shirabe whispered, as the older girl stood to leave. Turning her head to look back at Shirabe, she began to speak once more, a sad smile on her face.

"No matter what you decide, I'm proud of you, Shirabe. Follow what your heart's song tells you to do." As Maria was leaving, she heard Shirabe speak up once more, causing her to come to a stop just in front of the door to leave the holding area.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight to protect the people who are important to me. And between Hibi-san, Tsubasa-san, and I, we'll find a way to stop whatever Ver's planning." Maria said, a smile on her face as she left the holding area, leaving Shirabe to herself once more as Ogawa re-entered the area.

"Follow what my heart's song tells me to do, huh?" Shirabe spoke, her voice quiet. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall of her holding cell as she pondered over what Maria had mentioned. A few minutes later she stood up, and moving to the entrance to her holding cell, she spoke up, getting the attention of the intelligence division agent standing watch.

"Ano…is Ogawa-san still there? There's something need to ask him to help me with."

 _ **Frontier, Plateau Outside Main Structure, 2 Hours after Unsealing**_

"It's still difficult to believe that something like this was asleep at the bottom of the ocean for all this time," Chris whispered, eyes taking in the sight in front of her as she stood outside the plane, the plateau she stood upon overlooking the central facility of Frontier itself. Rising towards the sky above her head a large ancient structure stood, a larger tower that seemed similar to a satellite dish rising above it all. Surrounding the larger structure were numerous smaller structures, each similar to the central structure, yet smaller. But despite the awe she couldn't help but feel at the ancient structure in front of her, Chris couldn't help but feel anger within her as she stared out over the landmass, face level as the wind rustled her crimson sweater.

'This is it…if I'm going to get the staff back, this is the place to do it,' she thought, as she turned back towards where Nastassja was exiting the plane, Kirika beside her. 'I have to put an end to things here. The _Staff of Solomon…_ I have to get it back. Once I do that, then maybe I can forgive myself for my actions back then…for all the people I've hurt…and for everyone who I've hurt indirectly because I left the _Staff_ unaccounted for back then…' Before she could continue her thoughts, Doctor Ver exited the plane, causing an angry scowl to emerge on Chris' face as she turned away, eyes focusing back on the main structure in front of her as the doctor came up from behind her, a confident smirk on his face.

"This will be the gateway to the new world that you wished for," Ver spoke, the confident grin never leaving his face. Strolling forwards as if to beckon the rest of the group to follow him, Ver continued to speak, his voice rising in volume as he continued. "But even though that's the case, I can't help but wonder why the sudden change of heart, Yukine-san?" At this, Chris scowled, her eyes locked onto the back of the doctor as he headed towards the main facility.

"Does it really matter? I already proved what I'm willing to do when I shot Tsubasa-san, didn't I?" she replied, voice level with her eyes narrowed at the doctor's retreating form. Sticking to the story she had come up with previously, she spoke up once more. "The only way to stop power is with an even greater power, isn't it? From what I've seen, you have the most power right now. If I'm going to put a stop to conflict all over the world, then I need all the power that I can get."

"Fair enough," Ver said, as the group proceeded towards the main structure, slowly descending down the sloping path towards it. "However, don't think that everything is as clean cut as you are hoping it will be, Yukine-san."

-SotHR-

A little while later, the group had entered the main structure. The walls of the ancient structure within dripped with water from the ocean, and as the group made their way towards their destination, Kirika began to speak, her mind having thought back to how Chris had joined with them.

"Yukine-san, let me ask you this," Kirika spoke, her voice cutting through the darkness of the ancient hallway like the flashlights held by the group. "Do you really think that fighting on our side can put an end to the conflict that you're speaking of? Because I can't help but think that this is awfully convenient for you." At this, Chris stopped moving, her shoulders tensing up as she prepared to reply.

"If you want to doubt what I've said that badly, then you can go right ahead and shoot me while I'm fighting for you out on the front lines. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do during this plan of yours?" As if to answer her directly, Ver spoke up, his voice cold as ice.

"Then don't mind if we do just that, Yukine-san." Ver said, a chilling smile on his face. Internally however, his thoughts were far more sinister. 'If you really think that I'll just let you have the _Staff of Solomon_ , then you're a fool. It's obvious that it's why you joined us, Yukine-san…but even though I don't need it anymore, it can't hurt to be prepared…'

-SotHR-

After another few minutes of walking, the quartet arrived at their destination. Inside the dark room, a large crystalline structure awaited, a giant spiral of crystals descending from the ceiling to the bottom of the chamber, surrounding a humongous sphere in the center. And as Ver stepped forwards with his briefcase in hand, Nastassja spoke up, her voice cutting through the darkness enshrouding the room.

"This is the generator room," Nastassja spoke, her voice echoing throughout the chamber. Stepping up behind the woman she considered her mother, eyes watching Chris closely as she took her place to Nastassja's right, Kirika spoke, eyes drifting away from the older girl towards the large object sitting towards the middle of the chamber as Ver set his briefcase onto the pathway leading up to it.

"What the hell is that? Is that supposed to be what powers Frontier, mom?" Earning a quiet nod in response, Kirika returned her attention to the generator in front of them as Ver opened the briefcase, revealing the Nephilim's heart concealed within. Removing the relic from the briefcase, he stepped forwards, a maniacal gleam entering his eyes as he approached the large structure in the center of the room before holding up the relic and pressing it against the sphere. Eyes shining in satisfaction as he watched the Nephilim's heart attach itself to the sphere, he stepped back, an appreciative look on his face as he watched the heart cause the structure to glow brightly, its light filling the chamber with a bright orange sheen. 'Finally…finally I can take control of things, and there's nothing that ANYONE can do to stand in my way…' Ver thought, before speaking up once more, a confidence in his voice.

"Even as just an organ like this, the Nephilim still continues to try to devour and assimilate other relics into its being," he spoke, as a laughter entered his tone. "What a glutton the Nephilim is, always so hungry, never fully satisfied with what it's given." As he spoke, he pulled up a program on his tablet, before bringing up a video feed from the aircraft outside as it displayed the virulent growth of trees and other plant life on the surface of Frontier. Smirking slightly, Ver turned as Nastassja spoke up, voice nearly drowned out by the hum of the generator as energy flowed around the chamber.

"It seems like the energy being generated has fully permeated the Frontier," Nastassja muttered, drawing Kirika's attention to her as she turned to leave the generator room. "I'll be making my way to the control room to see what we can do with it regarding stopping the falling moon." Not even acknowledging her words as she left the room with her destination clear, Ver spoke up as he walked towards the rest of the group, an indifferent look on his face at what he had heard.

"Then while you're doing so, I'll head to the bridge. I think it's about time that we begin." Turning to look at Kirika and Chris, he spoke up once more, a suddenly commanding tone in his voice. "As for the two of you, you know your roles at this point. Head out, and don't disappoint me. After all, we are expecting guests." With those last words, he walked off, Kirika behind him and leaving Chris alone in the room, a shaken look on her face as she thought about who she may have to fight sooner than later. Turning to leave to head to where she was assigned to wait, Chris couldn't help but worry about the possibility of having to face Hibiki on the battlefield…and just what it would do to them both if she did.

-SotHR-

Kirika stood outside the smaller building, her eyes trained towards the eastern edge of Frontier as she waited. 'The Doctor said that if we'd have any guests, they'll likely come through here or over where _she_ is waiting…and that it's our jobs to cut them off and stop them from intervening…' she thought, curling her scarf around her neck once more. But as she stared out towards the distant shoreline, she couldn't help but think about Shirabe's last words to her as they stood on the carrier previously.

"Shirabe…" she trailed off, her mind focusing on her friend. "Your words on the ship; they can't be right, can they? Mom's plans have to be right, aren't they?" Mind drifting back to Shirabe's words, Kirika couldn't help but shake her head in anger. 'Damnit Shirabe…can't you see that the only way to protect the weak is through being strong? And if that means doing what we had to do, then so be it…Why couldn't you understand that?'

Closing her eyes and trying to center herself, Kirika returned her focus towards the horizon. Spotting the approaching US ships coming in, she steeled herself. 'I have to believe in it…what I'm doing…this plan, it all has to be the right thing. I won't lose myself to her before everything is finished…I swear it…'

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, 2 Hours and 15 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Understood. Bring her up here then, but keep an escort. While we may have her relic in hand, that doesn't mean that she's harmless," Genjurou said, eyes focused onto the mission plan he was formulating at his station as _Shul Shagana_ 's relic pendant sat on the console in front of him. "We'll be initiating the mission within the next half hour, so we'll see about what we can do." Ending the audio call with a quick press of the button, he crossed his hands in front of his face, pondering over the information he had just received.

'So, your idea seems to have been a success, Maria…however, despite knowing that Hibiki trusts the both of you, I'm not sure this is the best idea at the moment. This isn't the time to worry about trust though; we need every person we can get…' he thought, as he quickly modified the mission plan on the screen in front of him. The submarine would be arriving at a point it could make landfall from shortly, and Genjurou knew that time was limited. Behind him, the sound of the door to the bridge opening drew his attention away from the now-finished plan as Hibiki, Maria, and Tsubasa entered the bridge, eyes trained on the sight of Frontier on the main monitor.

"Tsubasa," Genjurou spoke, his voice drawing her attention away from the monitor. "Are you going to be okay for this mission? How's your shoulder feeling?" Nodding slightly, Tsubasa began her response, her voice steady with resolve as she stretched her shoulder gently.

"I'm fine. It's just a little sore still," she said, as Hibiki and Maria both shot looks of concern in her direction. Before the _Gungnir_ wielder could say anything however, Tsubasa continued, eyes locked onto Genjurou's own. "It's not enough to stop me from going on the mission, taichou. We can't afford to be down any more Symphogear wielders right now, not after Chris's betrayal." With that she stopped speaking, the bitterness in her words causing Hibiki to frown slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the older girl. 'What's that about…'

"You're right though," Genjurou spoke, voice drawing attention back to him from all three wielders. "We're down one wielder, and that is a bit of a problem. Having Chris and _Ichaival_ would make this a lot easier. If any of you were to go down to injuries as well, our operations would be severely handicapped." As if to reply to his words, Aoi stood from her station nearby, voice providing another perspective on the matter.

"Even though that's true, we were lucky in that last battle. While Tsubasa-san was shot, she was still able to avoid serious injury. The doctors even said that it was impressive how she was able to avoid getting hit in any vital spots."

As Aoi spoke, a frown emerged on Tsubasa's face as she thought over the older woman's words. 'Did I really dodge being hit in any vital areas though?' she thought, the image of how she had been left nearly helpless on the deck of the ship in front of her mind. 'Chris had me dead to rights. I couldn't have dodged her gunshots if I tried from that range…then how did I manage to dodge them?' she thought, mind rapidly coming to a conclusion. 'Unless she…' Eyes widening at the conclusion she had come to, she quickly turned, eyes landing on Hibiki's own as the _Gungnir_ wielder looked away towards the main monitor. 'Hibiki…Do you know what's going on?'

Before she could speak up, the door to the bridge opened up once more as a pair of armed guards walked in flanking Shirabe, one to each side as they entered the room. Nodding at the guards silently as they entered, Genjurou spoke up, his voice in a serious tone as Maria moved towards where the younger girl stood while Hibiki glanced towards where Genjurou stood.

"Release her from the handcuffs, and then you can return to your stations," Genjurou spoke, his words, causing Maria and Hibiki to look at the commander in relief. "Don't just stand there, we don't have time for you to just stand around." At his words, the guard to Shirabe's left kneeled down, a small device in his hands. Pointing the device at the handcuffs that the younger girl wore, the guard pressed a button, causing the handcuffs to open and releasing the _Shul Shagana_ wielder's arms from their confinement. As the guards left the bridge, Genjurou turned to the younger girl in the room, kneeling down before he spoke so that he was on an eye to eye level.

"So I understand that you wanted to talk with me, Shirabe-san?" Genjurou asked, his voice calming as he spoke. Looking on, Maria smiled softly, her mind reflecting fondly on Shirabe as she prepared to speak up. 'So you made your decision…Shirabe, you've grown up…' she thought, as the _Shul Shagana_ wielder spoke up, her voice quiet among the sound of the computers humming around the room.

"Hai…" Shirabe whispered, voice trailing off slightly. Summoning her resolve from within herself and looking Genjurou in the eye, she continued to speak, her voice rising in intensity. "Kazanari-taichou, please let me join this mission. I know that I asked you to save Kiri-chan and mom, but I don't feel right leaving them out there right now, not with everything going on. Not when Mom is as sick as she is!"

"And just why I should let you help?" Genjurou asked, his voice growing serious. "Last I checked, before today you were fighting against us as an enemy. Why the sudden change of heart? If your mother is as sick as we've been told, then we'll do what we can to try to help out. I won't make any promises however, beyond that she'll get the best care that we can provide while in custody, so long as she cooperates. You yourself saw what lengths Ver is willing to go to. Are you really willing to throw yourself into that type of position?" he asked, causing Shirabe to hesitate slightly at his words. Before she could respond, Maria stepped forwards and spoke up, placing one hand on Shirabe's shoulder out of support.

"Shirabe, are you sure that this is something that you want to do? I told you earlier that you don't need to fight. Leave everything to us," Maria spoke, drawing a nod from the younger girl. "Taichou, she wants to do something, anything, to help. I'm asking you, please, just give her the one chance to prove herself. You gave me that chance before…couldn't you do so for her as well? Right now, for this mission, we need all the help that we can get!" At those words, unnoticed by either Maria or Shirabe, Hibiki smiled softly as she nodded, her movement being noticed by Genjurou as Shirabe began to speak once more.

"Please…just give me the one chance to try to save them. The path that they're on isn't the right way to go about things, and I want to try to find a way to stop them from doing something that they won't be able to live with. Sir, all I'm asking for is this one opportunity." Shirabe spoke up. Taking a moment to think about it, Genjurou slowly nodded as he stood up. But before he could speak up once more, Sakuya spoke up, a sudden urgency in his voice as he read the data on his monitor.

"Taichou, we've got activity! We're detecting a massive energy buildup coming directly from Frontier!"

"Seems like Ver and FIS are making their move. There's no more time to waste." As the Symphogear wielders and the 2nd Division staff watched on, the energy buildup on the structure continued heading towards a critical point, electricity crackling around the structure and chunks of earth rising into the air randomly before being slammed together from every direction, causing an ominous vibe to fill the air.

 _ **Frontier, Main Structure, Bridge, 2 hours and 20 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

'Finally, it's time…' Ver thought as he stepped off the elevator platform before walking towards the crystal structure in front of him. As he stepped forwards, his eyes focused on the cerulean sphere seated within a structure of crystal in front of him as sunlight shined in from the window-like gaps in the stone structure of the area. As he climbed the last few steps towards where the sphere rested, the grin on his face widened as he came to a stop in front of the sphere before withdrawing a syringe from his jacket.

"It's time for me to seize control of things. The only remaining step before I can begin MY plan is to utilize this particular blend of Linker. Made from the Nephilim's cells, it's perfectly capable of assimilating Relics. Of course, if I use it on myself…" he trailed off, rolling his left sleeve up to reveal his forearm and bringing the syringe to meet his skin. "Then I'll be able to control the power of Frontier directly!" Pulling the trigger on the syringe, Ver felt the cold liquid enter his bloodstream, his arm going numb as what felt like ice crept through his arm and into his body. Quickly the flesh of his arm began to twist, developing claw-like protrusions and changing shape. Mere moments later he flexed his new arm, the glowing crimson veins flowing to his now claw-surrounded hand.

"Such power…I can feel it flowing through my veins…" Ver spoke, a maniacal laugh escaping as he reached his arm towards the sphere in front of him. Touching it with his newly-transformed arm, what appeared to be like Red lines appeared on the surface of the sphere, fading quickly to be replaced by a pattern of orange light similar to that which had engulfed the core of Frontier. Looking around him quickly, Ver noticed the largest crystals come to life, data racing across their surfaces as he continued to press his transformed arm against the sphere. "My wait is finally over. Now, who to target first?" As if to respond to his words, a video screen appeared, the approaching U.S. fleet being displayed in its entirety causing a devilish grin to appear on Ver's face.

"And there's my answer. Who better to make an example out of? But before I do that, I should get started on the welcoming committee for our guests." At his words another screen appeared, as Ver began to input command mentally, his commands causing the chamber held on screen to begin to glow with an ominous light. "Come, all of you. Come, and dance the dance of your destruction!"

-SotHR-

The crystalline floor around the console glowed as Nastassja sat, her motorized chair placing her within easy reach of the console in front of her. As she looked at the display in front of her, the orange glow of the pillars situated around the edge of the room illuminating the walkway behind her, she couldn't help but reflect on the technology in front of her. 'The Frontier…If it really is the heritage of Castoria, the nation that stood at the peak of prehistoric civilization, then this is the single largest collection of heretical technology on the planet. There has to be something here that can prevent the fall of the moon entirely; I just have to find it…' she thought as she scrolled through some of the data on the monitor in front of her. As if to disturb her from her thoughts, a beep echoed from the console before a video feed appeared, displaying the approaching fleet as Ver began to speak once more.

"It doesn't look as though we have much time to relax, Nastassja-san," Ver spoke through the audio feed to Nastassja. "Because of the direct connection, I can feel the energy within Frontier. We have FAR more than enough energy to survive, Nastassja-san. We can finally begin to make our move!"

"Ver, I'm ordering you to stop it now! It's too soon to do anything, not when it's still not fully charged!" Laughing darkly at Nastassja's reply, Ver spoke once more, his voice laced with malicious intent.

"We'll see about that. I'm the one in control here. And from now on, things will go by MY plans!" His words finished, Ver cut off the audio feed, leaving Nastassja to her lonesome in the control room. Narrowing her eyes at Ver's declaration, she turned her thoughts to the plan she had discussed previously. 'I have to trust that things will progress the way I need them to while I find the info needed. We're out of time, and it's clear now that his lust for power is only growing more and more…'

-SotHR-

"I don't care if Nastassja thinks that now isn't the time," Ver said, the grin on his face growing wider as he spoke. "I'll start with this!" Focusing his mind on what he wanted to do, he pressed his transformed arm against the controls once more before a web of crimson cracks overlaid over the control sphere in front of him. "Now, Frontier. Let's show them your POWER!"

Crackling with energy, the main structure of Frontier glowed orange as violet lightning flashed between the two sides of the towering structure, the island it sat upon quaking as chunks of rock rose into the sky. Quickly a trio of spheres formed, the violent lightning channeling into the spheres making them expand rapidly around the uppermost points on the main structure, before a massive wave of light burst forth from the structure, racing towards the sky with unrestrained speed and rendering the clouds asunder as it raced on towards its target.

Moments later the blast reached space, the power causing the space around it to destabilize as it raced towards its destination before arriving at the moon and engulfing it in a golden wave of light. Immediately explosions erupted across the surface of the moon, clouds of dust rising from the shattered planetoid as the light engulfed it, as if the wave of energy was trying to pull it from its place amongst the stars and towards the planet from which it had been born. Another few seconds later the light seemed to disperse, the explosions on the lunar surface slowly coming to an end.

"Now…Let's get moving!" Ver cried out, his human right arm swinging out dramatically as the island and the waters around it began to shake, the light from the structure dying down as steam rose steadily from the spires from which the wave of light had emerged from. As this went on, the planet itself seemed to shake as the island slowly began to rise once more, climbing steadily into the air over the ocean's restless surface as the tidal waves created battered the sides of the U.S. fleet entering the area, throwing their crews into a panic. "And we're only just getting started…" Ver spoke, a vicious laugh emerging from his mouth as the shaking intensified.

-SotHR-

"His lust for power is overwhelming his mind!" Nastassja muttered, voice filled with disgust as she struggled to maintain her position at the console in the control room as the room shook around her. 'If my plan is to work, I have to place all of my faith in the heretical technology here to stop this…but what can I do at this point?' she thought, fingers racing rapidly over the digital keyboard in front of her as she searched for an answer. 'There's gotta be something here…I just have to find it. This isn't over yet!'

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, 2 Hours and 23 Minutes after Frontier Revival**_

Alarm bells blared throughout the submarine as the bridge went on red alert, the ship shuddering as the water swirled around it, throwing the ship around in a seemingly endless loop. Bracing himself against the console as the Symphogear wielders did what they could to stay on steady footing, Genjurou frowned as the shaking of the ship seemed no closer to ending. Before he could speak up however, Sakuya called out, his voice filled with alarm at the display on his monitor.

"Taichou! A wide area of the sea floor is rising up rapidly around Frontier! It's coming right towards us from below, and will make impact in ten seconds!" Eyes widening at the news, Genjurou called out loudly, his voice rising over the noise of the alarms and the sound of the submarine being tossed around in the sea surrounding it.

"Everyone brace for impact! We're in for a rough ride!" he called out, mere seconds before a loud crunching noise was heard throughout the ship, the rising landmass impacting against the keel of the submarine and causing it to shudder violently, the impact sending those who were not braced against something sprawling to the floor as the ship rose along with the sea floor it was now stranded upon. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, the shaking stopped, the ship finally coming to a rest as Genjurou spoke up, his eyes on the main monitor as It displayed the entirety of Frontier. The sight on screen proved to be a shock however, as Frontier was revealed to now be floating in mid-air as water rushed off of it to return to the ocean from whence it came.

"Is everyone all right?" he spoke, looking towards where Hibiki stood after steadying himself, a concerned look on his face. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"I'm fine," Tsubasa said, having grabbed onto the back of Genjurou's chair to brace herself for the impact. Stretching her shoulder out to make sure that the bandages Hibiki had applied earlier hadn't come undone, she spoke once more, eyes looking to where Hibiki had gone to check on Maria and Shirabe. "That was a rough one though. Taichou, should we get ready to head out?" Before Genjurou could reply however, Sakuya spoke up once more, his voice shaking.

"Kazanari-taichou, we have another energy buildup coming from the underside of Frontier! And the U.S. Fleet is also moving to attack Frontier! Your orders, sir?"

"What? Again?" Genjurou said, the alarm in his voice drawing all eyes in the room to the main monitor, as a number of ships moved into position to attack. "Don't they realize that they have no chance, if that blast of light was what I think it was?"

 _ **Frontier, Main Structure, Bridge, 2 hours and 40 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Such fools. Do they really think that their insolent power can even scratch Frontier?" Ver asked, a malicious edge to his words as the U.S. Fleet's ships opened fire. As the shots made impact on Frontier's exterior, detonating and causing small chunks of earth to crumble away from the continent as it floated in midair, he couldn't help but laugh with a sadistic tone. "You don't deserve to live in my new world. Why don't all of you just go ahead and die?" Exerting his will through his transformed arm once again, he pressed downwards onto the control sphere once more, the web of crimson appearing once again as the array on the bottom of Frontier crackled to life, the air rippling and warping around it as power began to build.

After another few moments the now-active underside array released an initial pulse, the waves underneath the continent rising upwards as waterspouts from the ocean below. Soon a cruiser floated into the air, the panicked voices of the crew on the ship calling out for help over the sound of the crashing waves and the hum of the machine mounted on the underside of Frontier. Seconds later other ships in the fleet began to follow, their main guns firing at the underside of Frontier in a futile struggle to set themselves free, their shells exploding fruitlessly against the bottom of the floating continent and caused more rock to fall away. Their efforts proved to be futile, as the ships rose higher into the air until not a single one remained floating in the sea below.

Within moments the screams of the damned filled the air as the first ship pulled out of the waves seemed to almost crumple in on itself, the gravitational force that had removed it from its home in the waves below now exerting a force on the cruiser. Soon the dying screams of the crew onboard the ship were loud enough to be heard by those within the immediate vicinity as the ship itself caved in, metal screeching in protest. Soon another ship followed, this time a small destroyer, as one by one the ships were slowly crushed within the gravity field controlled by Frontier, not one able to escape the merciless force crushing and twisting the vessels into unrecognizable hunks of metal. The worst was yet to come however, as an explosion erupted from the cruiser which had been the first vessel removed from the sea, consuming it and any remaining crew on board in a ball of flame as the twisted metal rained onto the surface of the sea below, still burning from the explosion itself.

As if the first explosion had caused a chain reaction, the remaining ships were rapidly consumed in hellfire, their crushed metal hulls tearing themselves to shreds one by one as the ammo stores within them ignited. And as the remains of the last ship lazily rained towards the ocean surface below, the array on the bottom of Frontier finally ceased to glow, a cloud of steam coming forth as the metal glowed red from the heat of exertion, the field it had created ceasing to exist. But within the Frontier itself, Ver just smiled, his mind already running over the possibilities created by his initial shots.

"So that's the extent to which I can manipulate gravity right now," he muttered, mind churning over the implications. "But, it seems as though it stressed the arrays…" he trailed off, the grin on his face breaking out into full-blown laughter as he surveyed the carnage wrought beneath Frontier. "This is just what I needed. With this power in my hands, the world will dance at MY fingertips!"

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, 2 hours and 45 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Sir, we've lost multiple observation drones to whatever that field was," a bridge crew member called out, his words drawing Genjurou's attention towards him as he spoke. "Should we launch replacements?"

"Do it. We're going to need every ounce of info that we can get," Genjurou replied, voice outwardly calm. Internally his thoughts were entirely different, something which showed from the grip he was placing onto the seat at his console, his fingers digging into the metal armrests and bending them slightly. 'That first shot…its target had to be the moon,' he thought, eyes narrowed in anger. 'But the second one…that wasn't so much of an attack as it was a demonstration. To effortlessly crush an entire fleet like that…We can't afford to wait any longer. We need to move, and we need to move NOW.'

"Taichou, damage reports coming in. It doesn't look as though the sub has been damaged too badly from the impact," another bridge staffer spoke, earning another nod from Genjurou. "It's not enough to compromise the ship."

"Good. We'll need to be ready to move at any moment. In any case, we got lucky with that little present FIS gave us; we were able to avoid that mess below Frontier," Genjurou spoke, his voice cutting the tension with a knife. "Do we have any information on what that initial shot was aimed at?"

"Hai, Taichou," Aoi spoke, voice shaking at what her screen was displaying. "The tidal disturbance that we were caught in was caused by increased strain on the moon. It looks like they used the moon as an anchor of sorts to pull Frontier up from the water."

"That can't be all that blast caused, was it?" Genjurou replied, voice tense at the implications.

"No, it wasn't. While the blast may have pulled Frontier up out of the water, it also pulled the moon further out of orbit. It's unclear as to how much it did so, however."

"So they accelerated the moon's rate of descent to pull themselves out of the water..." Genjurou trailed off, his mind racing. "We can't afford to just sit here and do nothing then. Aoi, forwards that information to the Vice Minister, and tell him that we're going now."

"Hai, taichou." Aoi said, before turning back to her console. As she returned to her work, Genjurou turned, preparing to speak with his orders for the Symphogear wielders behind him. But before he could give any orders, Maria spoke up, fists clenched in anger at what they had witnessed.

"Damn him…damn him to hell…" she growled out, eyes narrowed in rage. "To kill so many…and to lie for so long, saying that he was going to help save the planet…that son of a bitch, he'll pay DEARLY for this!" Standing up, eyes locked onto the monitor in front of her, Maria felt a wildfire of anger blazing within her, one that was different from what she had felt before as it stoked the fires of her own anger. The feeling quickly vanished, leaving her to her own simmering anger as she turned to check on Shirabe. 'We'll get him…we HAVE to get him this time…' she thought, kneeling down to look the younger girl in the eyes. "Shirabe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" the younger girl trailed off, voice shaking as she tried to process what she had just seen. Climbing to her feet, she spoke up once more, her eyes closing in determination. "We have to stop them. We have to, before things get any more out of control than they already have," she trailed off before whispering to herself once more. "We have to…"

"You're right. However, that doesn't change the fact that we have to act quickly," Tsubasa spoke up, her voice unwavering despite her own shock at the sheer number of deaths she had just witnessed. As she opened her mouth to continue speaking however, a faint distortion in the air drew her attention. 'What…Hibiki?' she thought, as she turned her head, her eyes widening at what she saw. Eyes closed tightly with her hands clenched into fists, Hibiki stood, a faint silver light shimmering in the air surrounding her form as she quivered with a barely constrained anger, the barely perceptible shimmer fading away as quickly as it had appeared. 'What was that?' Tsubasa thought, her eyes wandering across Hibiki's body, searching for any signs of the unusual energy or injury. Before she could manage to get the younger girl's attention, Hibiki spoke up, her voice quiet despite the burning fury she was obviously fighting to keep contained.

"We can't afford to waste any more time, can we?" Slowly turning her head to look her commander in the eye, Hibiki's knuckles cracked under the force compressing them. "Doctor Ver…He'll pay for all of it. Every last thing that he's done, he'll pay for it all," she said in a tone that sent shivers down the spines of those who heard it, the pure unbridled fury contained within turning the end of her sentence into more of a growl than actual words. "We need to go, **now**. We can't let him get away with what he's doing." As if reading her mind, Maria, Tsubasa, and Shirabe all nodded regardless of their current state of mind, before Genjurou spoke up once again.

"Then let's move out. You'll be heading out together before separating when you get closer to your objectives," Genjurou spoke, his voice clear as the mission plan appeared on the monitor in front. "The objectives are simple. Seize control of Frontier, and if at all possible capture Doctor Ver, whether it be dead or alive. Time is of the essence here, so none of you can afford to get bogged down under any circumstances. Be safe, and good luck to all of you, understood?"

"Then I'll head out first," Tsubasa said, turning to leave with her black leather jacket slung over her shoulder. Before she could exit however, Hibiki spoke up, causing her to pause momentarily.

"Tsubasa, can I talk to you for a minute? There's something I've gotta ask…" she trailed off, causing Tsubasa to nod silently as the duo left, the door sliding shut behind them. When the door closed fully, Maria spoke softly, a grim but determined look on her face as she headed towards the closed door.

"Shirabe, I'll be back. Just believe that we can do it. We'll stop them, and we'll bring both Mom and Rika-chan back, okay?" Once she had finished speaking, she turned back to the door and made her way through, the door sliding open in front of her before she walked through to head towards where she knew she'd meet up with Hibiki to head out. Shirabe quickly turned to follow before a quick coughing noise alerted her to turn around just in time to see the _Shul Shagana_ relic pendant flying towards her. Reaching up quickly and catching it, Shirabe looked to the slightly smiling Genjurou and started for a moment before she smiled back in gratitude, quickly running out of the bridge, ducking around a pair of crew members trying to enter the bridge and following the slowly fading clunk of Tsubasa's riding boots on the metal floor.

"Just don't prove my judgment wrong," Genjurou spoke under his breath, returning his attention to the monitor at his console. "Right now, we don't have time for hesitation. All of you, good luck, and be careful out there."

-SotHR-

"Hibiki, what's going on that you felt it was so necessary to ask me to talk one on one about?" Tsubasa asked, approaching where their respective motorcycles sat within the vehicle bay, a trio of mechanics giving them thumbs up as they approached. Next to her Hibiki walked, a nervous look on her face, her hands inside of the pouch on her orange and black hoodie as she moved beside the older girl, her voice quiet yet still holding traces of her earlier fury as she began to speak.

"Tsubasa, I need you to do me a favor," Hibiki said, her words causing the older girl to look her in the eye directly. "Please, while you're out there today, bring Chris back." At those words, Tsubasa paused, her eyes narrowing slightly as the younger girl continued. "Please, just bring her back, Tsubasa. You're the only one who might be in a position to do it."

"What do you mean by that? Hibiki, what makes you so sure that I'll be the one to find her first?" Tsubasa asked, her eyes glancing into Hibiki's own. After a moment, Hibiki spoke up, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"I just have this feeling that you will. I can't explain it any more than that."

At this, Tsubasa paused, her mind trying to process what her friend had just asked her to do. 'Did something happen between them?' As if reading her mind, Hibiki spoke once more, a sad smile coming onto her face as she turned to look at the exit from the vehicle bay to the outdoors.

"Nothing's wrong between Chris and I. I'm just worried about her. Trying to put everything onto her own shoulders like this is just too reckless. I told her that none of this Is her fault and that she shouldn't blame herself, but I get this feeling that she doesn't quite agree with me on that. I'm going to be going with Maria to go after Ver directly, and I have this feeling that I won't see Chris on the way there."

"Hibiki…" Tsubasa trailed off, her face stern before she strolled forwards and wrapped the younger girl in a hug, catching her by surprise. "Listen to me. I'll bring her back, but you had better come back safely as well. I don't want to have to see Chris be brokenhearted after I bring her back if you're not here."

"Yeah," Hibiki spoke, the smile on her face widening slightly as she thought about the fiery girl who had stolen her heart. "She's the world to me. I wouldn't dream of not being here."

"Then don't get yourself in over your head out there. I know we keep saying this, but you can't keep being so reckless out there, Hibiki. Too many people care too much about you; if you died out there because you were reckless, Chris would be heartbroken, and everyone else around here would be devastated. So _please_ be careful out there." Tsubasa spoke, her voice calm as she released the younger girl from the hug she had wrapped her within. Before either of them could speak any further, the sound of two sets of footsteps approaching caused them to look towards the door as Maria and Shirabe entered, determined looks on their faces as Hibiki nodded, before the sound of four voices singing filled the vehicle bay, the light from their relics engulfing the bay in a flash of light. Moments later the sound of a pair of highly-tuned motorcycle engines filled the room, accompanied by the buzzing of a spinning wheel against the steel deck of the submarine as the armored door to the outside of the submarine opened, a launch ramp extending from the main body of the ship.

Not waiting for the ramp to fully extend, the Symphogear wielders raced out, Tsubasa and Hibiki's motorcycles leaping from the ramp as Shirabe followed, _Shul Shagana_ having created a saw wheel to allow her to move at speed across the continent and keep up with the older girls. Hitting the ground and racing away from the ship alongside Hibiki and Shirabe, Tsubasa spoke up into the microphone in her headset, her eyes locked onto the large group of onrushing Noise approaching rapidly and alerting Maria, Hibiki, and Shirabe of their presence.

"These noise can't be allowed to get by us. We'll take them out first, then we'll head towards our objective," Tsubasa said, drawing a katana from a storage space on her motorcycle. "I'll cut us a path!" Pressing a button on the central console of her motorcycle while racing forwards, her ankle armor's blades deploying to the side before sweeping forwards and combining into one massive blade in front of her motorcycle as she revved the engine, motorcycle racing forwards to meet the approaching horde. Swerving slightly to the right, she swung the front of the bike around, the blade on the front of her motorcycle slashing through a trio of Noise, the blade shredding the abominations in half with ease before she raced ahead into the crowd itself.

"Then we'll follow you through, Tsubasa," Hibiki spoke, revving the engine on her own motorcycle as Maria hung on behind her, her arms wrapped around the younger girl's waist. Next to her, Shirabe nodded, before the trio raced forwards, following the bright blue gleam of Tsubasa's sword as she continued to cut through the group of noise in front of them. As they proceeded to try to catch up, the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder continued her assault, swerving from side to side and avoiding Noise attacks as she went. Lifting the front end of her bike off the ground and swinging it around, she sliced another quartet of the Noise before placing the front wheel back on the ground and racing forwards once again, the katana in her right hand singing as she sliced through a noise that tried to get close to her, the enemy falling apart instantly as the blade passed through its head.

"Such a nice welcoming committee…" Tsubasa muttered as she continued to race ahead, her bike's blade slicing through a number of noise as she weaved her motorcycle from side to side, dodging the occasional counterattack from any noise that had managed to avoid the combined blade in front of her bike. Behind her, the remaining wielders followed, the group of Noise steadily thinning out in the center of their lines at Tsubasa's assault as she continued to weave her bike through the group of noise, katana slashing and releasing waves of azure-colored energy outwards to destroy any noise that her motorcycle's blade didn't catch as she carved through the large group of noise in front of her, the falling ash from the destroyed enemies jostling her motorcycle as she went. "Get out of the way!"

"Tsubasa, don't get too far ahead!" Hibiki called out, before calling forth the handle for her Gungnir spear from inside of her right gauntlet. Expanding the weapon into its full spear state, she spoke up once more, as Maria tightened her grip around the younger girl's waist. "Hang on tight!" she called out, as she threw her bike into a controlled sideways skid at the same time as she swung the spear outwards, the edge of the spear cutting through a number of noise in front of her. Ending the skid, Hibiki leveled the bike out before racing after Tsubasa once more, another larger group of enemies in between the two motorcycles.

"There's a lot of them," Shirabe spoke up, the armor connected to the saw wheel she used for movement opening up to reveal a large number of magenta discs held within. "But there won't be enough to stop us!" she finished, the discs flying out and towards the large group of enemies in front of her, punching a gap in the enemy lines that she followed towards the center of the line itself. Making her way to where the gap narrowed she scowled, before leaping into the air overhead. Shul Shagana's armor opened up once more, another barrage of discs soaring forth and raining destruction onto the noise below. Landing on top of another pair of noise, her saw wheel cutting through them, Shirabe continued forth into the newly formed gap in the enemy lines, something that didn't go unnoticed by Maria as Hibiki continued to push forwards after Tsubasa.

"Shirabe, be careful. If we're separated, just head straight towards the objective!" Maria spoke out over the sound of Hibiki's motorcycle engine as they rode after Tsubasa. Seeing the hole created by Tsubasa closing quickly, Hibiki spoke up, her voice tense as she threw the bike to the left, dodging a noise that had tried to attack them before stabbing through it with her spear. Withdrawing the spear as ashes drifted off of the weapon, she spoke up once more, the urgency in her voice drawing Maria's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Maria, there's gotta be a way for us to break through," she spoke, as she slashed through another pair of noise with her spear. "I'm already losing sight of Tsubasa. If we don't hurry, then we could really get bogged down." Revving the engine on her motorcycle once more, Hibiki threw the machine into a spin, her spear outstretched in her right hand slicing through the noise immediately surrounding the duo, causing piles of ash to scatter on the rocky terrain beneath them. Ending the spin after taking out as many noise as she could reach, Hibiki revved the engine as she guided her motorcycle forwards in the same general direction she had seen Tsubasa ride in. "Any ideas?"

"Just one," Maria said, drawing her armed gear from its storage in the gauntlet on her left arm. Mentally willing it into the same whip-sword weapon she had used earlier, only more shaped like an actual sword, she slashed outwards and in a circular motion, the blade shifting into a whip of blades that expanded around the duo as they raced forwards, chopping down noise after noise that had the misfortune of being caught in the cyclone of blades. Soon they chopped their way through the last few noise in their path, finally emerging from the mob of enemies after tearing a path through to the other side. Returning her armed gear to its dagger-like form and returning it to the gauntlet, Maria sighed. "Looks like Tsubasa's already gone ahead…"

"Yeah," Hibiki replied, her eyes narrowing in determination. "Tsubasa will be fine, and so will Shirabe. But for now, we have to concentrate on the mission at hand." Revving the engine of her motorcycle once more as Maria wrapped her arms around her waist, Hibiki guided the bike towards the looming structure in the distance, her mind focusing on the mission in front of her, despite her worries about how her friends were doing. 'Keep yourselves safe, you two…' she thought, her motorcycle cresting a hill and leaping into the air before landing on the rocky terrain below, picking up speed as they headed towards the tower looming in the distance and the destiny that awaited within.

 _ **Frontier, Main Structure, Bridge, 3 hours and 10 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"So they've come," Ver whispered, the video feeds displayed in front of him showing the four 2nd Division Symphogear wielders as they made their way towards the main structure. "I figured that they'd make their way through that group of Noise so easily, even with those numbers. Oh well…at least they've been separated now. Let's move to the next phase." Reaching up and pressing a button in the collar of his lab coat to open the mic on his end, he began to speak once more, a serious tone entering his voice. "It's time. They're on their way. Be ready to fight when they arrive. And remember what will happen if you were to fail."

Releasing the button that activated his mic, Ver proceeded to bring up another screen, his transformed arm pressing lazily against the control sphere as he did so. 'Looks like it's time to unleash my new pets…' he thought, as animalistic growls and roars echoed through the room from the video on screen.

"It's time, my pets. Now go and find your prey."

 _ **Frontier, Exterior, Ruined Village Plateau, 3 hours and 15 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Almost there," Shirabe whispered, her eyes narrowing as she approached the main structure from the south. Taking note of the smaller structures around her as she raced by with saw wheel spinning, she brought her attention back to the large structure looming over the smaller structures surrounding her. "If I hurry, I'll be able to catch up with them there. And maybe, just maybe, we can put a stop to the doctor's plans…" she trailed off, her thoughts turning to her best friend. 'Kiri-chan…what could you be thinking right now? Can't you see that the path the Doctor and Mom are taking is wrong?'

Arriving at the center of the ruined structures, a feeling of being watched crept over Shirabe. Returning the saw wheel to its storage within her armor, she stood in the center of the clearing, the structures surrounding her shining bright under the early afternoon sunlight as she scanned the area. 'Where are you…' Shirabe thought, eyes glancing at each structure in search of the presence she felt. Soon her eyes locked onto the structure in front of her. 'There…!' she thought, eyes finally reaching the top of the structure, where a familiar figure stood waiting, her hoodie raised to cover her head and scarf fluttering in the early winter wind.

"Kiri-chan," Shirabe gasped out, her body tensing up as her friend looked her in the eye from her perch atop the structure. Pulling her relic pendant out from under het hoodie, she began to sing, a green sphere of light surrounding her form as she did.

- _Seiwoss Igalima lyzen_ _tron-_

The sphere of light fading, Kirika stood, the armor of _Igalima_ surrounding her as she withdrew her scythe's handle from its storage. Spinning the weapon around as it expanded into its full scythe form, she began to speak, her eyes narrowed in focus at Shirabe as she slid into a stance with the wicked blade of the scythe reaching upwards towards the sky from behind her.

"Shirabe," Kirika spoke, her voice serious as she glared down at the _Shul Shagana_ wielder. "Are you sure about this? Are you that set against the plan that you've betrayed us, that you've betrayed ME?"

"The plan that the doctor has set up won't do anything but create more pain and destruction. All it will do is create even more weak people, and cause them to suffer! We swore that we'd protect the weak people, not oppress them! Nothing even remotely good can come of that," Shirabe spoke up, her eyes staring into her best friend's own as she continued. "Nothing will be left if his plans succeed. You know that!"

"And nothing will be left if we don't follow the plan! We can't possibly survive if the moon falls! What don't you understand?" Kirika shouted back, her voice rising in intensity as she shook her head at her friend's words. "Why would you do this, Shirabe?"

"Because the song in my heart told me that what I was doing was wrong Kiri-chan!" Shirabe called out, her eyes narrowing in determination as she slid into a stance, eyes never leaving the location her friend was standing. "I'm going to follow that song, that rhythm, no matter what, just like Hibi-san and Maria do!"

"And what does it tell you then, Shirabe-chan?" Kirika replied, bringing her scythe's blade forwards and pointing it at her friend as if to challenge her. The armor over her twin ponytails opening and revealing a large pair of buzz saws, Shirabe spoke up once more, a pleading tone in her voice as she called out to her best friend.

"Kiri-chan, please get out of the way and let me through! I don't want to fight you!"

"And I can't do that, Shirabe!" Kirika replied, her voice rising in volume to a shout as she took hold of her scythe with both hands, the scythe blade expanding into three separate blades. "I won't let you interfere in the plan! I want to leave something behind before I disappear completely, and this plan is the only way for me to do so! I want to leave something behind so that people can know that I lived here with you, mom, and even Maria!" Clenching her firsts tightly and popping the saw blades out from the underside of her heel armor, sparks flying as they dug into the ancient stone beneath her with a cracking sound, Shirabe spoke up once more, her voice filled with determination.

"Then I'll do what I have to do," she shouted out firmly, mentally steeling herself while giving the command for her Symphogear to enter full combat mode. With saddened but loving eyes she looked up at the person she held closest to her heart, who would now be her opponent. "I'm sorry, Kiri-chan." As she whispered those remaining words, she felt the mechanisms inside of the Symphogear armor slide into place with a dull thud, a slight whining sound echoing into the early winter air from within her armor as the saw blades attached to her ponytail armor began to spin. A second later the saws attached to her heel armor started to shred the stone beneath her feet as she shot forwards towards her opponent.

"And so will I!" Kirika shouted out as she leapt into the air, spinning around and swinging her scythe from right to left, the extra blades flying through the air at a high rate of speed in a pincer motion towards the _Shul Shagana_ wielder. Reacting quickly, Shirabe swerved to the side, the saw blades from her ponytail armor flying forwards and meeting the incoming scythe blades with a clang, sending the scythe blades soaring through the air and into the structures surrounding them. Not even giving the shorter girl a chance to breath, Kirika flashed forwards, the boosters in her shoulder armor firing to give her added momentum.

Splitting her ponytail armor into four separate arms and calling forth a new set of saws, one on each arm, Shirabe pressed forwards, the saw arms attached to her left ponytail swinging downwards towards Kirika. Bringing her scythe blade around and parrying the upper left arm, Kirika quickly span her scythe, the blade catching the lower left saw and tossing it upwards and away from her. Leaping backwards and to her left, she sprang forwards once more, the boosters in her shoulder armor firing once again as she swung her scythe once again in a downwards slice.

Raising the saw blades that were closest to her up in defense, Shirabe parried the initial cut before bringing her own unblocked saw blades in in a horizontal slice, the saws singing as they raced towards Kirika's midsection, causing the _Igalima_ wielder's eyes to widen. Reacting quickly, she flipped backwards in midair, the boosters within her shoulder armor firing and flinging her away as the saws passed through where she had been just seconds earlier, aiming to cut their target in half. Landing on her feet and splitting her scythe into a pair of miniature scythes, Kirika leapt forwards once more, her left hand spinning the scythe held within as she brought the curved blade in her right hand around in a horizontal slice which was caught by the lower left saw of Shirabe in a shower of sparks, the clashing blades echoing throughout the area.

Refusing to give the shorter girl a chance to counter attack, Kirika spun forwards, the scythe in her right hand pushing the saw blade away as she turned and brought the scythe held in her left hand around in a rising diagonal cut, the blade of the weapon glinting in the afternoon sun as it met the descending saw with a clang and pushed it away from the blonde. Continuing her dance, Kirika span once more, a quick burst from the boosters in her shoulder armor rapidly closing the ground between her and Shirabe while bringing the scythe in her right hand rising in a vertical cut as her friend brought one of the other saws downwards to match, sparks raining out upon impact once again as the blades of the saw cut into the scythe while the scythe's edge caused the disc of the saw itself to warp under the pressure. Eyes widening, Shirabe leapt away, discarding the damaged disc and retracting the remaining blades into her ponytail armor before letting loose with a barrage of disks, the weapons causing the _Igalima_ wielder to dance away, scythes spinning and deflecting the disks away when possible while dodging the rest, clouds of dust rising from where the discs impacted the ancient stone of the area.

"Looks like we have…" Kirika trailed off, shouting as she combined her miniature scythes back into the larger scythe and called forth another set of extra blades. Spinning around and sending the extra blades at Shirabe once more, she continued her spin, calling forth another pair of extra blades before sending them at her friend as well. As if she had heard the _Igalima_ wielder begin to speak, Shirabe launched another group of projectiles forwards to intersect the oncoming scythe blades.

"Plenty to butt heads over!" She called back, the discs flying forwards and colliding with the scythe blades and engulfing the area in an explosion, the smoke clouding the duo's view of one another as shrapnel whistled past them or bounced ineffectively off their armor. Not wasting any time, they rushed in once more, Shirabe's ponytail armor returning her damaged saw in pristine condition as Kirika dashed in with her scythe swinging, her weapon meeting Shirabe's own with a loud clash as the saws slapped the blade away, the recoil threatening to shatter them as they spun. As her weapons wobbled dangerously, Shirabe quickly spun them down to reattach them, preventing them from shattering while before bringing them back up to clash once more with the scythe. Weapons struggling against each other, Shirabe and Kirika both had one thought pass through their minds.

'I can't lose here…no matter what…'

 _ **Frontier, Exterior, Riverside, 3 hours and 20 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"So Shirabe-san is under attack," Tsubasa said, her hand to her earphones as she sat near the cliff face. "and Hibiki and Maria-san made it through safely." A moment later Genjurou's voice came through her headset once again, as the bluenette scanned the area for any signs of movement.

"There's no sign that Chris is even out there right now. But still, that doesn't mean that FIS doesn't have anything else ready and waiting to impede you and the others. Keep yourself safe, Tsubasa," Genjurou spoke through her headset, bringing a sad smile to her face as she listened in, her eyes shut loosely. Taking a breath, she began to reply.

"Hai, taichou. Keep me updated on how the others are doing," Tsubasa whispered, releasing the button that engaged the microphone within her headset. Opening her eyes and scanning the area she was stopped in, Tsubasa couldn't help but notice the beauty of the area, even as her mind began to reflect on her mission and the promise she had made to Hibiki. 'I got too hasty and was separated from the others…but, we all knew that we'd have to separate eventually anyways for this mission. If Chris isn't going to take the bait that I'm providing, then I should keep going towards the main objective and meet up with Hibiki and Maria-san…' Eyes turning towards where the main structure of Frontier sat to the south of her location, she prepared to start up the engine on her motorcycle once again, before a volley of energy arrows started to rain down on her and her motorcycle. Flipping away from where she sat as the arrows impacted her vehicle, destroying it in a small explosion, Tsubasa landed in a crouch, her eyes drifting upwards on the cliff face to where the source of the attack stood, her crossbow drawn and aimed at where the bluenette had been resting just a moment before. Summoning a katana from her armor's storage, Tsubasa began to speak, her eyes locked directly onto Chris' own.

"So I see that you accepted my invitation, Chris," she called out, eyes locked directly onto those of the younger girl as she stood atop the nearby cliff face, returning her crossbow to her armor. "I've been expecting you to show up." Not getting a response from the younger girl in front of her, she continued to speak, trying to find some way to get a response. "You don't know just how worried everyone is, Chris. Your girlfriend is trying to hold herself together, but even she isn't her normal self without you there. You know that you don't have to carry everything on your own shoulders, so why are you doing this?" At those words, Chris' stoic appearance seemed to break, the mention of her girlfriend's emotional state shaking her briefly before the stoic mask returned as she began her reply, eyes not leaving Tsubasa's own.

"I know that, Tsubasa. I know that it's not my fault and that I shouldn't try to carry it on my own shoulders," Chris replied, voice shaking slightly. "But at the same time, it still _is_ my fault. If it wasn't for my activating the _Staff_ in the first place, then Ver wouldn't have been able to use it like he has, and so many of the lives lost both in the past and earlier today wouldn't have been lost. Tsubasa, even what happened that day four years ago at the concert was my fault. I was so damn naïve to trust Finé, and it cost the lives of so many, even your partner. I'm honestly amazed that you don't hate me for it. Their blood is on my hands and it seems like that the peaceful life I enjoy is being shattered by my past actions, even if it's not. So even though all of you have forgiven me for the things I did in the past and don't place any fault on my shoulders for that, _I_ still blame myself for all of it."

"Chris, none of us could ever hate you…" Tsubasa trailed off, a sad smile on her face as she spoke up, her katana pointed at the ground. Taking a few moments to process what she just heard, she continued her reply, the image of Kanade dissolving into dust in her arms playing in her mind as a tear fell unnoticed down her face. "What happened that day was a tragedy for everyone who survived. But it's in the past. We've all told you that nothing that's happened is your fault. Why can't you just accept that? Hibiki would move the entire planet if that was what it took to be with you, you know that!"

"I know, and I'm really thankful for that…" Chris trailed off, her voice continuing to shake as she spoke. "But at the same time, I can't make her protect me all the time. This is something that is MY burden to bear, not hers. That's why it's something that I have to do on my own. How can I ever allow myself to enjoy my life with her completely as long as this guilt hangs on my shoulders? I can't come back yet, not as long as the _Staff_ is still out there." Summoning her crossbow once more and aiming at Tsubasa directly, she continued, voice taking on an added urgency. "Tsubasa, don't try to stop me. This is my burden, and mine alone!"

"Don't be an idiot," Tsubasa shot back, taking a hold of her katana with both hands and sliding with ease into a familiar stance. "You don't have to bear this burden all on your own. I promised Hibiki that I'd bring you back if I found you, and I'm going to keep that promise. You told her to not be reckless, but what do you think you're doing by doing this all on your own? Let us help you!"

"Tsubasa…" Chris trailed off, her crossbow spawning energy bolts that hovered as if waiting to be fired. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I shot you on the ship back there. But that doesn't mean that I won't fight with everything I have here."

"Then there's no other choice, is there?" the bluenette replied, eyes narrowing in determination as she searched for the slightest tell that the battle would begin. A second later Chris pulled the trigger on her crossbow, the bolts lancing downwards towards the waiting swords mistress. Bringing her katana up to deflect the initial bolts before leaping backwards and deflecting another few bolts, Tsubasa slashed her blade in an upwards arc, releasing an azure wave of energy at the part of the Cliffside that Chris stood upon.

'I can't afford to get hit by her even once…' Chris thought, leaping away from the Cliffside just in time to avoid the energy wave as it ripped into the wall of rock, shredding it and sending stone shrapnel in all directions as she reached up with one arm to protect the metal collar around her neck. 'Can I even trust this plan Nastassja has? How long will it take her to disable this damn thing…' Calling forth another crossbow before shifting her weapons into a submachine gun state, she opened fire once again, spraying the area her friend stood with rounds of automatic gunfire as the _Ame no Habakiri_ wielder brought up her blade, deflecting bullets away from her body before she leapt forwards to meet the descending Chris as she fell, katana slashing horizontally towards the younger girl's stomach.

Eyes widening, Chris twisted to the side, body spinning away from the older girl as she turned around and opened fire once more as Tsubasa raced past, her feet hitting the ground and allowing her to aim with more precision. Spinning back around and bringing her blade up in a circle, Tsubasa slashed the approaching gunfire away, sword slicing through some of the bullets as others buzzed past harmlessly. Not giving her opponent a chance to breathe, Chris opened fire once more, the bullets spraying around the older girl's feet once more and kicking up chunks of stone from the riverbed as Tsubasa cartwheeled away, the blade in her hand deflecting as many bullets as she could catch as the midday sunlight glinted off the surface of the blade. 'Gotta buy as much time as I can…but how long do I have to stall for?' Chris thought, ejecting the now empty magazines from her crossbow as her armor revealed another set of magazines. Bringing the guns into position the armor launched the magazines into the air, the fresh bullets sliding into place with a metallic clang as Chris stood, taking aim once again.

Before she could get another shot off Tsubasa darted forwards, her katana swinging down in an overhead slice and forcing the younger girl to step away to the side, dodging the slash as Tsubasa followed quickly, turning her grip on the blade into a reverse grip and slashing back upwards, the edge of the blade grazing Chris' armor as she leapt backwards. 'That was too close…' she thought as she landed, opening fire once more at the older girl, causing her to stop her advance and cartwheel to the side, dodging the gunfire and kicking up rocks in the process, wincing at the weight she had placed onto her left arm.

'I can't let something like this stop me…' Tsubasa thought, her eyes staring towards where Chris stood, guns pointed towards the older girl. 'I made a promise…and this injury isn't going to stop me from keeping that promise...' Bringing her left arm back up to grab hold of the katana's blade alongside her right arm once again, Tsubasa sprang forwards, covering the ground between her and Chris once again before bringing her katana down in a vertical slash that was caught by Chris's crossed guns, the weapons coming together in a clash that echoed throughout the riverbed. Breaking apart from the clash the duo leapt away from each other, Tsubasa landing in the creek flowing through the middle of the stream with a splash, sword raised in a defensive stance as Chris opened fire once again, the bullets racing at the older girl from further downstream.

Leaping to the right to avoid the bullets as they flew past, one grazing her left arm and causing her to wince in pain, Tsubasa responded, her katana flashing downwards and releasing another azure wave of energy at Chris, who leapt to her left, escaping the onrushing wave of energy as it passed, the water in the creek flying upwards as the wave passed by. 'Looks like things are starting to get serious…' Tsubasa thought, a small smirk coming onto her face as she stood. 'Then I guess I'd better stop messing around and fight to my fullest…'

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, 3 hours and 25 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Sir, Tsubasa and Shirabe are both engaged in combat against the other Symphogear wielders," Aoi spoke, her words causing Genjurou's eyes to narrow as he processed the information in front of him. "However, Hibiki and Maria appear to be getting close to the main structure. Taichou, should I have them hold off on entering the main structure?"

"No, time is of the essence here. They'll have to head in on their own for now," Genjurou replied, standing up from his seat at the commander console as he watched the video feeds on his monitor. "I can't help but feel as though there's something else that's yet to happen here…there's been someone waiting for Shirabe and for Tsubasa, although we took that into account. It'd be stupid of them to leave Frontier's main structure itself unprotected, so the question is what could be there?" he whispered, his mind coming to a quick decision as he prepared to exit the bridge, something that didn't go unnoticed by Aoi as she spoke up.

"Sir, what's the best option then?"

"As adults, it's our job to provide as much support as we can to the younger generation so that they can be placed into a position to succeed. It wouldn't be right of us to do anything else, since the Symphogear wielders are the ones who are going to be doing the majority of the fighting," he said, his voice unwavering as he turned to look her right in the eye. "Our orders are to capture Frontier, as well as to capture Ver dead or alive. But if the girls keep getting held up, it becomes more and more likely that Ver will be able to escape. Ogawa and I will head out directly. Aoi, you're in charge of things here. Keep us updated on what's going on in the field if possible, and tell Hibiki and Maria that they'll have backup shortly."

"Hai, taichou," she said, as Genjurou nodded to Ogawa, the two adults exiting the bridge in a hurry as their shoes clanked on the metal floor. Moving to the command seat on the bridge, she brought up an audio feed to the _Gungnir_ wielder and began to speak, her voice echoing into the microphone as the bridge became active once again. "Hibiki-san, Maria-san, can the two of you hear me?"

 _ **Frontier, Exterior, Just outside of Main Structure, 3 hours and 30 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Loud and clear," Hibiki spoke up, the sound of her voice echoing faintly through the rocky valley as Maria stood next to her. The duo had been forced to leave Hibiki's motorcycle behind on account of the jungle that had sprouted seemingly from nowhere minutes earlier, and were making their way towards the entrance to the main structure when Aoi's voice had come into their headsets, causing them to pause. "What's going on with everyone else?"

"Ogawa-san and Taichou are heading your way to provide backup while Tsubasa and Shirabe are engaged in combat, leaving me in charge here," Aoi's voice echoed through the speakers of both girls' headphones. "He did say that you shouldn't wait for them to get there before proceeding however. Remember, you can't afford to get held up any longer than necessary."

"Aoi-san," Maria cut in, her voice filled with a slight level of anxiety as she spoke. "Do we know who Tsubasa and Shirabe are fighting?" A moment later the woman's voice came through once more, voice apologetic as she spoke.

"Tsubasa-san is engaged in battle with Chris," she began, her words causing Hibiki to look down at the rocky terrain beneath her, a saddened look in her eyes. "And Shirabe-san is facing off against the _Igalima_ wielder in combat. It looks as though things are getting intense though, so you could be without both Tsubasa and Shirabe for a little while." Before Maria could speak up in response, her shoulders shaking slightly at the news, Hibiki spoke up once more, her voice low but determined.

"Aoi-san, Arigatou. Please, keep us updated as to what's going on. We're going to go on ahead and continue the mission." Releasing the button on her headphones that allowed her to speak with Headquarters, Hibiki turned to the older girl before speaking once more, her voice quiet. "Maria, we have to keep going. Shirabe will be fine; if anyone can get through to Kirika, it's her." Walking over and looking the older girl in the eye, she spoke once more, a sad smile on her face as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder to try to ease the older girl's concerns. "Trust Shirabe. She'll be fine, and she'll get through to Kirika. For now, we need to concentrate on the mission."

Before Maria could respond, the sound of branches snapping from nearby caused both girls to tense. As Maria reached towards her armed gear, slowly drawing the dagger-like weapon from its place in her gauntlet, Hibiki's eyes scanned the area, trying to spot where the sound had come from. 'I get the feeling that we're being watched…' she thought, eyes darting around the jungle surrounding them. 'But by who? Or is it what?'

"Maria, can you clear some of the area around us?" Hibiki whispered, her voice filled with tension at the uncertainty of the situation. Nodding silently, the _Airgetlam_ wielder shifted her weapon, the blade extending into a whip-like sword at her will. Raising the newly-changed weapon above her head, Maria lashed out with it, the blade expanding in a circular arc that sliced through the jungle, the radius of which slowly expanded to create a small clearing around the two girls. Returning her armed gear to its dagger-like form, Maria frowned before speaking up, her eyes scanning the now cleared area.

"It doesn't look like anything's here, but that can't be…" she trailed off, before the ground beneath the duo began to buckle. Eyes widening, they jumped away from where they stood, landing on opposite sides of the newly-formed clearing as a clearly identifiable creature leapt out of the earth, its jaws snapping shut as it emerged. Sliding into a stance, Hibiki's eyes narrowed in anger at the familiar-looking foe as it let out a roar, its fury echoing throughout the clearing before the silvery beast sprang forwards, the ground beneath it cracking as it leapt towards the _Gungnir_ wielder, right arm swinging outwards at Hibiki's body in an attempt to knock her towards the line of trees surrounding the clearing. Bringing her left arm up in an attempt to block the attack while activating her gauntlets, Hibiki braced herself, the creature's arm impacting her blocking arm with a greater amount of force than in her previous fight as it made her skid slightly to the side from the force of the blow, tearing a small trench in the soil beneath her feet. Quickly turning the momentum to her advantage, she turned, a spinning kick impacting the creature in the jaw and sending it stumbling backwards away from her as Maria moved to join the battle. But before she could begin a follow up attack to Hibiki's own on the beast, her friend spoke up once more, her voice cold as ice.

"Maria, keep going towards the main structure!" Hibiki spoke, her eyes never leaving the recovering body of the Nephilim as it shook its head slightly from the impact. "We need to get to Ver, and this thing is only going to try to stall us from doing so. If we're both fighting this thing, then Ver will get what he wants from it, right? Get going; I'll handle things here and catch up to you when I'm done."

At this, Maria nodded, backing away from Hibiki slowly before turning and running in the direction of the main structure, the silver armor of _Airgetlam_ disappearing into the jungle surrounding the clearing moments later. Sliding into a loose stance, Hibiki sprang forwards towards the beast in front of her, gauntlets crackling with energy. Sliding under the outstretched arm of the Nephilim as it lashed out with a straight jab, she leapt upwards, her right fist driving directly into the monster's jaw and sending it stumbling backwards. Refusing to allow the creature to breathe, Hibiki pressed her advantage, stepping forwards and backhanding the torso of the creature in front of her with her left arm and knocking it slightly sideways before landing a scissor kick to the midsection of the beast, sending it into the air. 'It's tougher than the last time…'

Her advantage wouldn't last that long, as the Nephilim flipped backwards, landing on its feet before slashing at the _Gungnir_ wielder with its left arm, the claws of the creature glinting dangerously in the sunlight. Bending over backwards and allowing the claws to pass overhead harmlessly, Hibiki completed her maneuver by springing backwards in a backflip, her feet connecting with the creature's jaw once more and sending it stumbling backwards. Capitalizing on the sudden change, she swept her leg out, aiming to sweep the creature's legs out from underneath it. Connecting with the monster's feet and sweeping them out from underneath itself, she sprang backwards and to her feet once more before turning to witness the creature's body hit the jungle floor, the impact of its body kicking dirt up into the air. Climbing back to its feet quickly, the Nephilim opened its jaws, a vengeful roar escaping before the creature raced forwards, its fist driving into Hibiki's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying backwards, her back hitting a nearby tree and causing cracks to form in the tree itself as she slid towards the ground. 'It's not just tougher…it's faster…stronger too…'

Taking a moment to try to get the air back into her lungs as she climbed onto one knee, Hibiki quickly brought both arms up above her head in a cross guard, catching the Nephilim's fist as it tried to smash her head into the turf. Immediately stepping forwards and inside of where the creature could easily reach her, Hibiki struck back, her gauntlets crackling with energy as she landed a pair of rapid-fire punches directly to the creature's midsection before being forced to step to the side as the creature's head came lunging downwards, jaws clamping shut over thin air where she had stood just a second before. 'I can't get caught by that thing's jaws…if I do…' she thought, the unpleasant image she had seen over two years prior flashing through her mind briefly at the thought. Willing herself to focus once more on the fight, she leapt backwards and to the side, creating space as the monster's fist came crashing into the ground once more.

"Still, while you may be tougher…" she trailed off, as the creature closed in once again, fist drawn back. Spinning around, Hibiki snapped her leg outwards, the spin kick connecting with the Nephilim's arm as it raced downwards, causing it to snap at the elbow and forcing the creature to stagger backwards, a pained howl bursting from its jaws. Not giving it a moment to breathe, Hibiki closed in quickly, her right gauntlet crackling with energy as she backhanded the creature in its stomach before bringing her arm up in a flash, the back of her gauntlet impacting the creature's head and causing it to howl before she spun to her left, her left leg extending into a kick as the back of her heel impacted the other side of the creature's head, sending it spinning to the floor of the clearing in pain. Summoning her spear's handle from its storage in her right gauntlet, she allowed it to expand before stepping forwards once more, her _Gungnir_ spear ready to strike at the fallen beast. Standing over its fallen form, she struck, the spear piercing downwards into the Nephilim's chest and causing its blood to explode from the wound.

"Gotta hurry and catch up to Maria…" Stepping away from her fallen opponent and withdrawing her spear from where it had impaled the creature, Hibiki turned, walking away from the Nephilim's wounded body towards where the main structure rose towards the sky, the spires atop the structure seemingly pointed directly at where the moon sat in the sky. But as she reached the edge of the clearing closest to the structure, a blazing orb of energy flashed in from above her, leading her to leap back as impacted the ground in front of her, the explosion created throwing stone and mud into the air and causing her to raise her arms in defense from the heat. Before she could react further, a glimpse of a fist flying in from the corner of her vision caused the _Gungnir_ wielder to bring up her right arm in a block, the active gauntlet catching the monstrous fist of a Nephilim before it could reach her directly and deflecting it upwards.

'Didn't I just kill this thing?' she thought, stepping in and delivering a punch to the chest of the opponent in front of her, sending it tumbling back before a glimpse of red entered her field of vision, causing her to jump into the air to avoid the energy blast as it impacted the ground where she had just been standing, obliterating the impact zone and lighting it ablaze. Clearing the fire beneath her, Hibiki found herself suddenly shot forwards, the force of a clawed foot impacting her in the back and sending her headfirst towards the turf below, the ground beneath her cracking slightly upon impact as she went into a roll. Rolling to her feet once again, Hibiki's eyes widened at the opponents in front of her before she slid into a stance, the flames surrounding the clearing rising higher and shrouding the quartet of foes in front of her in shadow, even as her original opponent climbed to its feet. 'Four of them…' she thought, eyes narrowing. 'I'm in over my head…but I won't back down…I **can't** back down…'

Returning her spear to its miniature handle state before storing it once more in her gauntlet, Hibiki stared her opponents down, before the pair of Nephilim in the middle moved, each racing forwards with arm ready to deliver a punch to the _Gungnir_ wielder. Twisting her body to the left and allowing the punch of the beast approaching her from her right to pass by, she spun around back to her right, delivering a counter kick to the face of the beast, knocking it into its counterpart and sending the both of them stumbling to the side. Not giving the creatures a chance to relax, Hibiki continued to rotate, spinning into a low crouch before exploding upwards, her right gauntlet crackling with energy and impacting the closer of the two Nephilim in the jaw, sending it spiraling backwards and to the ground. The action didn't come without its price though, as the closest remaining Nephilim slammed its fist into her side, sending Hibiki tumbling towards the wall of flames that was spreading throughout the surrounding jungle.

Picking herself up off the floor of the clearing, she found herself on the defensive as one of the other two Nephilim who hadn't attacked previously began its attack, leaping forwards with its jaws wide open. Rolling to the side, she evaded the jaws of the beast as they impacted the jungle floor, kicking up dirt and mud from the ground. Beginning a counterattack, her knee rising up to impact the creature in its torso and causing it to stumble backwards before she pivoted, the same leg that had kneed the Nephilim extending into a full kick and impacting it directly in the jaw, drawing a pained roar from the beast as it fell backwards to the ground in a heap. Rushing forwards, Hibiki threw herself into the air, spinning around as she landed a flipping kick into the creature's torso, another pained roar emanating from it upon impact. Scrambling back to her feet, Hibiki ducked immediately as the outstretched arm of the first Nephilim she had fought flew over her head, missing her by a millimeter. Rolling forwards before returning to a standing position away from the demonic beasts she found herself against, Hibiki turned to face her opponents, her eyes taking in the situation as she stood with her back to the rising flames. 'I can't win against them, not here…' Frowning as a plan began to form in her mind, Hibiki slid into another stance, this time geared towards defense. 'This is gonna be risky…but, it may be my only chance...' she thought, the rocket engines within her gauntlets roaring to life as the four Nephilim roared once more, their angry howls rising into the skies above.

 _ **Frontier, Main Structure, 3 Hours and 40 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

'Hibiki, I really hope that you know what you're doing,' Maria thought to herself as she ran through the hallway around her, the orange glow of energy passing through Frontier's structure emanating throughout. It hadn't taken her too long to get to the entrance from where she had left Hibiki to hold off the revived Nephilim, but she couldn't help but feel conflicted about her decision to allow the younger girl to handle her opponent on her own. 'Something wasn't right about that whole situation…but she's right, we have to complete the mission as quickly as possible' Taking a turn to head down a hallway to her right, she continued racing forwards, the ancient hallways giving no indicator that she was getting any closer to where she needed to be.

"This isn't getting me anywhere. There's gotta be some way to find the elevator to the bridge, but where is it?" she asked herself, stopping briefly to think over what she could remember of the map they had all studied leading up to the mission. As she pictured the structure she now found herself within, a beeping sound from within Maria's headset interrupted the humming of the structure around her. Reaching up and triggering the incoming transmission portion, her eyes widened as a voice that she didn't expect to hear from came through her headset.

"Maria," Nastassja's voice spoke, causing the girl to stiffen in surprise. "We don't have much time, so please listen carefully."

"Mom," Maria whispered back, mind racing at how the doctor could have gotten the frequency used by the 2nd Division's Symphogear wielders. But before she could reply any further, Nastassja spoke up once more, the urgency in her voice driving Maria forwards once again.

"I know that you probably blame me for what happened with things. The path that I chose to follow is one that led us all down a very dark road, one that none of the three of you should have ever had to follow and one that Serena would have _never_ approved of. I'm glad to see that you're following what your heart is telling you, and that you've become the protector that Serena knew you would become one day. I was a fool to trust Ver." Pausing for a moment and entering in a few more commands into the console in front of her, Nastassja continued, her voice with a sense of urgency. "Ver never intended to use Frontier to save the planet. His true objective, something that I see now, was always to finish what Finé started, using Frontier to do so."

"But Frontier also has the ability to reverse that, doesn't it?" Maria asked in reply, beginning to move once more. This drew a small laugh from the woman she considered to be her mother, before she spoke up once more, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"You're right. I've analyzed Frontier's abilities and have found something that we can use to stop Ver's plans, as well as restoring the moon to its normal orbit and preventing the fall of the moon. But to do so, you _have_ to get to the bridge as the first step. Once there, we can begin the process of turning everything around, and your song is the key to doing so."

"But what about Hibi-san and the others?" Maria spoke up, her voice urgent as she raced forwards once more. "Hibiki said that she'd catch up when she could, but how will she know where to go? How did you even get this frequency?" After a moment Nastassja spoke once more, the sound of her fingers flying over the electronic keys on the console in front of her echoing into Maria's ears.

"I'm working with Yukine-san right now," Nastassja spoke up, her words causing Maria's eyes to widen. "When she left your group earlier, she never had any intention of doing so for very long. She blames herself for all of this. And even though she knows that she shouldn't and that she's not at fault for the actions Ver performed with the _Staff_ , she still feels as though it's her fault. Right now though, she's in danger. Ver's pitting her against Tsubasa-san in a one on one fight, and is making her wear a collar that he can detonate at any time."

"That bastard…" Maria growled out, the anger within her boiling at the news. "He has to know that if anything happened to her then Hibiki would come hunting for him immediately, just like how if something happened to Hibiki, then she'd…"

"Yes, that's what I'm willing to guess he's thinking as well," Nastassja continued as if she knew what Maria would say, the sound of her typing easily hearable by the _Airgetlam_ wielder through the headset. "That's why he's forcing her to wear the collar. I'm working to disarm the device remotely, but it's going to take a little more time before we can completely turn the tables on Ver. For now, head to the bridge. I'll give you the directions you need to get there."

"And time isn't something that we necessarily have…" Maria trailed off, her eyes darting around the corner as she turned into another hallway, the sound of her footsteps echoing throughout the hallway as she ran. Nodding her head as she thought over Nastassja's words and how they intersected with her own mission, she spoke up once more. "We have to hurry. Mom, tell me where to go and I'll handle the rest."

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, 3 Hours and 45 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Damn…it's like things are just going from bad to worse…" Aoi whispered out, her eyes locked onto the monitor in front of her as it displayed a trio of fights on screen. "First Shirabe was ambushed by that scythe-wielder…then Tsubasa got into a fight with Chris…" Eyes shifting to the third of the three fights, her eyes narrowed as she made her decision. "Get Hibiki on the line!"

"Will do!" a male crew member spoke up, his hands racing furiously over the keyboard in front of him as he spoke. Within seconds an audio feed was established, and Aoi began to speak once more, arms crossed in front of her uniform as she did so.

"Hibiki, what's your status?" Aoi asked, concern evident in her voice as the aforementioned girl ducked under a punch from one of her four opponents, only to be surprised as the same foe turned around, delivering a vicious backhand to the _Gungnir_ wielder's midsection, knocking her back towards the center of the clearing before she skidded to a stop, the ground coming up from beneath her feet in the process. As the engines on her gauntlets flared up once again, Hibiki responded, dodging to the left with her gauntlets' engines firing to avoid an onrushing sphere of crimson energy before it smashed into the trees behind where she stood, an explosion echoing throughout the area.

"A bit occupied, Aoi-san," Hibiki finally spoke, her left gauntlet crackling with energy as she drove her fist into the jaw of one of the Nephilim she found herself up against and knocking it backwards. Taking advantage of the hole she had created she raced forwards, the engines on the back of her gauntlets firing brighter as she moved. She wouldn't be able to get away cleanly however, as a pair of the Nephilim caught up to her, their fists swinging upwards and catching the younger girl in the ribs and causing her to release an agonized scream in time with a horrific crunching noise echoing out from her chest as she flipped away from the Nephilim, her gauntlets' boosters having created enough momentum to enable her to escape from the clearing before tumbling to a stop just outside of the reach of the slowly spreading fire.

"Hibiki, I'm going to send Tsubasa your way, understood?" Aoi spoke up. But before she could give the order to get the older girl on an audio feed, Hibiki spoke up once again, pain injected into her voice as she slowly climbed to her feet with her arms wrapped protectively around her ribcage.

"No, don't, Aoi-san," she spoke, a clear wince coming onto her screen as she began to move to get out of the jungle and into a more open space. "If Tsubasa found out about this, then she wouldn't be able to focus on what she needs to do. The same thing goes for everyone else."

"But you're hurt! I'm not letting you throw your life away like this!" Aoi objected, her voice rising in urgency. As if she heard her speaking, Hibiki replied, an almost pleading tone to her voice as she shifted the armor her Symphogear provided around her chest area, trying to find a way to maximize protection on her broken ribs as well as trying to keep them from puncturing a lung.

"I can hold them off long enough to allow the others to handle things," she spoke, a pained wince coming onto her face on camera as off screen a sickening sound rang out while she continued to adjust her armor, forcing it through her skin and using it as a brace to prevent her now broken ribs from moving around as a stop gap. 'This is the best I can do for now…at least I won't be dying from this…but I can't afford to get hit any more…' she thought, doing the best she could to keep herself from screaming on camera. "I can do that much. I made a promise that I'd come back, and I'm going to keep that promise. Just please, don't tell them what's going on. I don't want them abandoning their parts of the mission for my sake."

"Don't be stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn, Aoi-san," Hibiki spoke, a certainty to her voice. "I can…no, I **will** hold these bastards off long enough for the others to handle things on their end. Just please don't tell them what's going on. I'll be fine, okay?"

"…Fine. Just come back alive, is that understood?" Aoi asked, earning a nod from the younger girl on screen before cutting the audio feed. Sitting back into the chair she was currently occupying, she mulled over what Hibiki had requested of her, before reaching out to the touchscreen in front of her and pulling up another audio feed, this time to Tsubasa directly. Taking a moment to compose herself, she began to speak, her words chosen carefully.

"Tsubasa, listen carefully. You have to hurry and finish things up against Chris. We've got trouble."

-SotHR-

The room was quiet as the nurse on duty left the room, her check on the patient within having been completed. As the door shut behind her and the nurse walked away, a small groan was heard from within the securely sealed room as the patient held within began to stir, the heart rate monitor beside her bed becoming more active as she became ever so slowly more aware of her surroundings along with the steady pain she felt throughout her body. Biting her tongue to prevent herself from screaming from the pain that she felt from the back of her head, Miku slowly pushed herself up until she was sitting up in the bed she rested in, her mind trying to piece together how she had gotten to where she was. Drawing a blank, her last memory being that of having been rescued from the Sky Tower, she tried to speak, only to be able to whisper one word as the pain in the back of her head stopped her from speaking further as nurses rushed in, one of them speaking softly into a microphone attached to their jacket.

 **"Hibiki…"**

 **End Chapter 12**

 **Author's Postscript: Much quicker this time to get this to you readers. Next time the action keeps ramping up. Thanks, and I'll see you next chapter!-ZBD15  
**


	14. G Chapter 13: The Final Frontier(Part 2)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". Sorry once again for the massive delay in getting this to you; as stated in the last pair of author's notes, there has been a lot of things going on in reality, but I"m back and ready to roll! Today we see the continuation of events on Frontier, with a trio of fights going on at the same time. Shirabe and Kirika fight for the paths they believe in, while Tsubasa and Chris' fight grows in intensity. And let's not forget the ambush that Hibiki herself has found herself in; now having to deal with injured ribs, things are only going to be more dangerous. Today is going to be a wild ride, and the climax is approaching in a hurry.

I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. Enough waiting; let's get to the action!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Chapter 13: To the Final Frontier (Part 2)**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _The room was quiet as the nurse on duty left the room, her check on the patient within having been completed. As the door shut behind her and the nurse walked away, a small groan was heard from within the securely sealed room as the patient held within began to stir, the heart rate monitor beside her bed becoming more active as she became ever so slowly more aware of her surroundings along with the steady pain she felt throughout her body. Biting her tongue to prevent herself from screaming from the pain that she felt from the back of her head, Miku slowly pushed herself up until she sitting up, her mind trying to piece together how she had gotten there. Drawing a blank, her last memory being that of having been rescued from the Sky Tower, she tried to speak, only to be able to whisper one word before the pain in the back of her head made her voice falter as nurses rushed in, one of them speaking softly into a microphone attached to their jacket._

 _"Hibiki…"_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Temporary Headquarters, Bridge, 3 hours and 50 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Please hurry. As much as she says she can handle it, I still get the feeling that she's going to need some serious backup," Aoi finished, the worry in her voice evident as she looked at the monitor displaying Hibiki's fight on screen before flicking another holographic display towards the analyst station next to her. The _Gungnir_ wielder was holding her own against her opponents, but her injury was clearly slowing her down. While Hibiki had asked that Aoi not tell the others how bad her odds were with this fight, that didn't help to ease any of her concerns, even as the girl on screen ducked under the outstretched arm of one of the opponents she faced. As such, she had made the decision to give a brief summation of the Gungnir wielder's situation to Tsubasa, her concern for Hibiki's safety overriding the younger girl's request. Observing Hibiki's fists striking her opponent three times in rapid succession and causing it to stumble backwards, she heard Tsubasa speak up, her frustration and alarm evident in her voice as she did so.

"Ryoukai," Tsubasa spoke, the sound of her katana deflecting bullets away from her echoing through the microphone alongside the worry in her voice. "I'll get there as quickly as I can."

At that, the conversation ended, as Tsubasa cut her end of the connection to focus on her own fight, leaving Aoi to her thoughts and the quiet, focused intensity that the bridge had fallen into as she observed the battles taking place on screen. 'Tsubasa…with Shirabe busy fighting her opponent and Maria being inside the main structure you're the only one who can reach her in time…' Watching as Hibiki delivered a spinning kick to the side of the head of one of the Nephilim only to find herself having to block the fist of another as it came in from her right, Aoi was shaken from her thoughts by the alert of an incoming call. Taking her eyes away from the monitor and seeing that the call was from Medical, she answered, not even getting a word out before the Doctor on the other end began to speak.

"Aoi-san," the doctor spoke up, his voice filled with urgency. "Kazanari-taichou asked us to keep him updated on what was going on with Kohinata-san's condition."

"Miku-san? Has something happened to her?"

"No. Kohinata-san woke up within the last few minutes. What do you want us to do with her? She's awake and is asking where her friends are. What do you want us to tell her?"

"Tell her I'll be down shortly to talk to her. I'll see if it's wise for her to know myself. How's her condition?" Aoi replied, relief entering her voice even just slightly.

"There are no signs of the drugs that she had been on still affecting her. However, she's still weak physically and there's still a strong danger of her head injury re-opening. It would be unwise to let her out of bed until we've had the chance to give her a full examination. She is requesting that someone tell her how she got here though. Kohinata-san says that the last thing she remembers clearly was being rescued off the Sky Tower."

"I'll set up a video feed to her shortly. Keep an eye on her status, and if she starts showing any negative feedback from what happened, put her to sleep so that she can get more rest."

"Understood, Aoi-san." With that, the audio call ended, the doctor cutting off the call from his location. Returning her eyes to the monitor as it displayed all three fights simultaneously, Aoi took a deep breath before attempting to open a video feed line to the room Miku was resting in, her mind pondering the conversation that she was about to begin.

-SotHR-

Miku was lost as to how she had gotten to the Medbay. While she had been informed that she was on the 2nd Division's submarine and was safe here, she still felt anxious at how neither Hibiki or Chris had come to see her once they had found out she was awake. 'Are the two of you fighting? Where is everyone?' Miku thought, her head slowly cleansing itself of the fog that had consumed her mind when she had initially woken up. Frowning slightly at the small feeling of jealousy bubbling up slightly within her, she shook her head only to be forced to stop as the pounding feeling in the back of her head flared up once again, causing her to fall back onto the pillows on her bed once more. 'I won't be jealous of them…I should be happy for them, and I am. But at the same time, I can't help but feel left out…'

As she continued to ponder her thoughts, a beeping noise from the monitor to her left drew Miku's attention. Turning her head slightly to look towards the screen, ignoring the pain she felt in the back of her head as much as she could, Miku prepared to speak up as the monitor revealed Aoi on the bridge, a slightly stressed look on her face disappearing as she saw the younger girl awake before speaking up.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Miku-san. How are you feeling?" Aoi asked, a concerned tone in her voice as she spoke. Taking a second to gather her thoughts, Miku began to reply, a small smile coming onto her face as she tried to hide the throbbing pain in the back of her head.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine, Aoi-san," Miku replied, glancing towards where her wrist was wrapped in a soft cast as she spoke before returning to the monitor. "Where is everyone?" At this, Aoi sighed, a frown emerging onto her face as she looked away towards a nearby monitor.

"I'm sorry, Miku-san," the bridge bunny began, her eyes returning to the screen displaying the younger girl as she rested in her Medbay bed. "They're out fighting to bring things with FIS to an end once and for all. I'm sure that they'll be glad to hear that you're safe and that you're awake, however." At this, Miku paused, a slight frown coming onto her face. Taking a moment to reflect on what she had been told, she began speaking once again, the fog inside of her mind clearing out further.

"Aoi-san, you're dodging the question. What do you mean that they're trying to put an end to things with FIS? How long have I been out for? How did I get here?"

"You were unconscious for the better part of four hours, Miku-san, after Maria-san and Hibiki-san rescued you," Aoi replied, her eyes turning away from the video feed of the younger girl's room and towards the off-screen monitor she had been watching. "Everyone was worried about when you'd wake up." Looking over to the side from where Miku could see, Aoi continued to speak, voice becoming serious. "Right now, they're fighting outside on the enemy's last stronghold, trying to bring FIS' plans to an end, and I'm sure that they'll be back as soon as they can."

"Maria? The idol?" Miku asked, her eyes widening slightly after having heard the idol's name amongst the ones concerned about her. "Isn't she one of our enemies?"

"She turned her back on FIS after saving you from the Sky Tower," Aoi replied, her voice even as she started to explain. "But she tried to get you away from FIS headquarters along with herself, and wasn't able to do so. We weren't able to locate their headquarters again until recently. It was a battle, but with Maria-san's help, we were able to get you out of there. I just wish we'd have been able to find them sooner; maybe we could have prevented you from being injured if we did."

"What do you mean? What happened in the battle?"

"An enemy with the ability to damage relics entered the area, and at FIS' orders opened fire on the U.S. ships in the area. It destroyed two of them before attacking Chris-san, Tsubasa-san, and Maria-san." At this point Aoi paused, her eyes turning away from the monitor once again. "It was a tough battle, and no one appeared to be making any headway, but everyone managed to avoid injury."

At Aoi's words, Miku felt shivers run down her spine. But before she could respond, Aoi looked away from her, a small smile appearing on her face despite how she felt inside at what she was saying. 'I don't like the idea of lying to Miku-san…but, she's too good a person to have to remember what she did under the influence of those drugs and Ver's programmed Symphogear…She shouldn't have to remember that. If anyone told her about that, she'd be heartbroken over her own actions…' she thought, the next words coming to mind.

"As they were facing that opponent, Maria-san tried to deal with the Noise that FIS had summoned forth on the other ships. While she was there, she ran into one of their Symphogear wielders, who had decided to follow Maria-san's own lead, turning her back on FIS' plans as well. And Shirabe-san came with a surprise; she had brought you along with her."

This news caught Miku by surprise. She had seen Shirabe at the Lydian festival, but at the time she had seemed as though she had been almost looking for a fight. 'What could have changed…' she thought, her hands gripping the sheets of her Medbay bed tightly. Looking back up at the monitor, she spoke up, her voice quiet.

"What about the others?"

"After Maria-san had gone to fight the Noise elsewhere, Tsubasa-san ended up fighting FIS' other Symphogear wielder, while Chris-san was left to face their enemy one on one. And while she held her own, she wasn't able to do enough to stop the enemy. But as the enemy prepared to swing the fight in its favor, Hibiki-san entered the battle herself, taking over things for Chris-san and allowing her to help with the remaining Noise."

"Hibiki…" Miku whispered, a sad smile coming onto her face. "You always said you never wanted to be the hero, and yet you are one…" Her voice trailing off, Miku's thoughts wandered back to the last time the two of them had talked and how poorly it had gone. 'I need to apologize to her...' she thought, as Aoi's words shook her from her thoughts.

"It was a difficult fight, but she was able to defeat that enemy by pushing them into the path of their own attack that had been redirected to unseal FIS' main objective. We were given orders to board the ancient structure Frontier, which FIS had been aiming to revive, and so the others all headed out to hopefully put a stop to what FIS has been planning. But I'm sure that once they get back, they'll be there to see you as soon as they can."

Miku smiled slightly, her thoughts reaching out to the others on the battlefield. 'Please, Hibiki, Chris, Tsubasa-san…everyone, please come back safely...' Looking up at the monitor, she spoke up once more, her voice strengthening slightly.

"Aoi-san, is there any way that I can see what's going on? Even though I can't help them directly, I can at least cheer them on, right?"

"We'll try to set something up, Miku-san," Aoi replied, a sad smile on her face as she spoke. "Please just try to get some rest. You're still recovering." At this, she disconnected the call, before her face fell into a frown as her thoughts reflected on how the recovering girl would react to seeing her friends fighting one another. 'Miku…I hope that you'll be able to handle what's going on. I know that you want to support them as much as possible, but at the same time…if she sees Chris-san and Tsubasa-san fighting…there's no telling what it could do to her…'

 _ **Frontier, Exterior, Ruined Village Plateau, 3 Hours and 52 Minutes after Frontier Rising**_

The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the air around the plateau as saw met scythe once more, the weapons deflecting away as their wielders leapt apart from one another. While the fight had been going on for over a half hour, it didn't seem to be coming any closer to an end, something that caused Shirabe to frown slightly as she planned her next move while slowing the rotation of her saw blade enough to reset it. Standing straighter and looking at where her best friend turned opponent stood across the square from her, Shirabe began to speak, her voice echoing across the plateau and amplified by the structures surrounding the pair.

"Kiri-chan, please get out of the way!" she cried out, desperation in her voice. "I just can't understand why you'd willingly help someone who murdered so many people, for seemingly no reason. Can't you see that he may not have any intention of saving anyone?" she asked, her buzz saws from her ponytail armor retracting back into storage.

"The path that we're taking will save everyone Shirabe," Kirika replied, her voice echoing back across the valley with a biter edge to it. Spinning her scythe blade around and springing forwards towards the shorter girl, she continued, the green blade of her scythe glinting wickedly in the daylight. "Even if there would be sacrifices that would need to be made, at the end the result would be worth it. Wasn't that what we had agreed on?" Bringing her scythe swinging horizontally across her body she swung it outwards, the blade slicing across the air at Shirabe's midsection and causing the shorter girl to dance backwards, the saws she was using as wheels grinding through the stone beneath her feet and kicking stone upwards as she scrambled to create distance between herself and _Igalima_ 's wielder.

"Kiri-chan, wake up! All Ver's plan is going to do is create additional weak people and cause more sadness throughout the world!" Shirabe replied, the armor covering her ponytails opening up and releasing a barrage of pink discs which rained down on Kirika, causing her to spin her scythe defensively to deflect the discs. "We swore that we'd protect the weak…we swore that we'd do everything we could to stop the moon from falling. And now you're telling me that whatever the doctor's planning isn't going against doing that? After watching him destroy an entire fleet of soldiers who had no way of defending themselves?"

"We are protecting them!" Kirika cried back, the rockets in her shoulder armor firing and pushing her forwards. Swinging her scythe downwards in a vertical slice at Shirabe's head which the shorter girl dodged to one side, she spun around, her scythe blade swinging with her in a rising diagonal slash that Shirabe leapt backwards to avoid once again. "There's no way we'll be able to survive the moon falling and you know it. Shirabe, this plan is our best option to save as many as we can! It's the only way I can see for me to leave a legacy, to leave something for you and mom to remember me by!" Her scythe blade splitting into a trio of blades, Kirika swung the weapon from left to right, the additional blades flying directly at the shorter girl, missing her by mere inches as she leapt away once again.

"Kiri-chan…what do you mean by that? You make it sound like you're going to die!" Shirabe called out, re-summoning her saw blades from her armor. Darting forwards with blades spinning at maximum speed she brought them downwards, only to be caught by Kirika as she brought her scythe upwards while catching the blades on the weapon itself. Straining against her friend's attack, Kirika replied, her body being pushed backwards by the force from the saws.

"I think…no, I know that Finé's soul is close to awakening within me," Kirika responded, releasing the handle of her weapon and flipping away, allowing her weapon to be sliced through by the other girl's saws. Landing several feet away and bringing forth another scythe handle, she continued, the handle expanding into a full scythe at her mental command. "I am one of the receptor children that were brought together by the FIS facility, along with you, Maria, and Serena. All of us at the facility knew that there was a possibility that we could have her soul within us, Shirabe. And we all also know that her soul overwrites that of her vessel. I don't want to lose myself without doing something that will make everyone remember me!"

At this, Shirabe could feel _something_ inside of her stir, something deep within her body. Shaking her head and dismissing whatever the feeling was, she began to reply, her saw blades spinning faster than they had previously.

"Kirika, I'm sorry," she began, the saw blades shining with an ethereal glow as she spoke. "But if that's the case, then I'll do everything in my power to stop you from losing yourself." As Kirika let out a gasp at her words, Shirabe's saws spun faster, the glow surrounding them growing brighter. Shirabe then leapt into the air, one saw spinning under her as another spun itself into place over her head, a look of pure determination on her face as she hovered across from her friend.

"Shirabe…" Kirika trailed off, her voice saddened. Narrowing her eyes in frustration and anger at the situation, she growled as her shoulder armor summoned a number of additional scythe blades, each one glowing with an ethereal light that matched the glow around Shirabe's saws. Leaping forwards to match her friend once more in combat, Kirika lashed out with her scythe, the blade crashing against the saw acting as a sort of propeller above Shirabe before being forced to the side. Refusing to give up on the attack, Kirika willed the scythe blades on her shoulder armor to move, the blades crashing inwards from both above and Shirabe's right simultaneously, forcing the shorter girl to back away and retreat to the ground, her saws returning to a more neutral formation in time to parry another strike from Kirika's shoulder-mounted scythe blades.

Not wasting a second, Shirabe moved, the strange feeling she had previously returning in full force as she willed her saws in a downwards slashing motion towards Kirika. Leaping to the side, Kirika began to spin, her scythe's blade whirling around and forcing Shirabe to react. Bringing her saw blade downwards to catch her friend's blade and deflecting it away, Shirabe's eyes widened as another pair of blades came in from her unguarded left. 'No time to move…but what can I do…' she thought, her eyes squeezing shut as she braced herself for the impact she knew would come, only for a loud crashing sound to catch her by surprise as a ruby colored glow began to shine through her eyelids.

Opening her eyes, Shirabe couldn't help but let out a gasp in surprise at what she could see. Interposed in the space between Kirika's scythe blades and her left side, a shining pink barrier had appeared, the interlocked hexagons having brought the oncoming blade to a halt. Eyes wide in shock at the barrier that had appeared in her path, Kirika leapt away, landing back in front of a nearby structure as the barrier faded away while allowing Shirabe a chance to regroup.

'Asgard? But…how?' Shirabe thought, her mind racing at the possibilities. Shaking her head slightly, she raced forwards once more, the saws acting as wheels under her feet cutting through the ancient stone beneath her as she closed in. Bringing the saw blade from her right ponytail armor around in a horizontal slice, Shirabe began her attack, the blade slicing through the air only to meet Kirika's scythe in a shower of sparks, the sound of their impact echoing throughout the area. Spinning and breaking the deadlock, Kirika attacked once more, her shoulder armor's scythe blades slashing at the shorter girl and causing her to bring down her left saw blade to act as a shield as the weapons collided once more. Breaking away once again, her saw wheels carving a path through the ancient rock beneath her, Shirabe found herself on the defensive once more as Kirika tried to gain momentum, her scythe growing a pair of extra blades before she slashed from left to right, the extra blades flying forth as her shoulder-mounted blades began to glow brightly.

Weaving left and right while avoiding the extra scythe blades as they sliced through the rock around her, Shirabe changed her approach, returning the bigger saw blades to her ponytail armor before a flash of green forced her to swerve drastically to avoid the shower of rock raining down from the explosion that took place along her previous path. Narrowing her eyes and glancing to see where the flash of light had come from, Shirabe found herself once more on the defensive as another pair of scythe blades came flying at her from Kirika's general direction. Dancing around the first blade and watching the second pass by harmlessly only to explode against a structure behind her, Shirabe moved to close the gap between her and her opponent, the saws beneath her feet revving into overdrive and pushing her forwards faster still while cutting deeper into the plateau beneath her feet.

'I can feel it already...' Shirabe thought, her smaller saws deflecting away another scythe blade that came in from her left. Trying to create an advantage she pushed forwards, spinning around and bringing her opposite saw in a downwards slash towards Kirika's left side only to be caught by her opponent's scythe in a shower of sparks, the impact between them causing both girls' weapons to shudder from the force involved. Leaping away, the saws acting as wheels and grinding through the ancient stone until she came to a stop, Shirabe took a moment to gather her thoughts.

'I have to make this fast…I can already feel the sync with my Symphogear fading away, so I can't afford to waste any more time…' Staring across the area at her opponent, she frowned as the saw wheels began to spin once more. Bringing her saws back upwards in an attacking position, she raced forwards, both saws coming at her friend in a cross-shaped cut, the rotating blades meeting Kirika's scythe in a violent shower of sparks once more, the sound of their clash ringing throughout the plateau around them as they struggled for dominance once again.

Breaking the clash as she used her Scythe to create leverage, Kirika flipped away, the last of the scythe blades that had been summoned by her shoulder armor immediately flying forth at her opponent, approaching her from both sides. Thinking quickly, the shorter girl darted backwards, the saw blades she was using as wheels carving chunks of the plateau out of the ground as the scythe blades impacted the ground where she had been standing, exploding upon impact and throwing chunks of rock into the air. Using the explosion as cover, she rushed forwards, scythe lashing out at Shirabe as it approached from the younger girl's left, only to be caught by Shirabe's weapon once again, the teeth of the shorter girl's saws struggling for dominance against the blade of Kirika's scythe. Breaking free once again, Kirika lashed out, her foot connecting with Shirabe's unguarded stomach and sending her skidding backwards clutching at where Kirika had made contact.

Recovering quickly, Shirabe returned her saw blades to her armor before darting to her left, chunks of stone kicking up as she went. Reopening her ponytail armor she let loose, a fresh barrage of magenta disks flying forth towards her opponent and forcing her to back away, scythe spinning and deflecting as many disks as she could. Those disks that weren't deflected away impacted the ground around Kirika directly before detonating, the explosions kicking chunks of rock into the air and throwing the taller girl backwards. Pressing the advantage Shirabe raced forwards, her saws re-deploying as she brought them down in a vertical slash, only to meet Kirika's scythe, the sound of their clashing weapons filling the area once more.

 _ **Frontier, Exterior, Just Outside of Main Structure, 3 Hours and 55 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

Genjurou let out a breath in frustration as he looked over the charred remnants of the grove in front of him, the only sign that Hibiki had been present being the Motorcycle sitting abandoned just outside of the forest. Nodding as Ogawa stood up from beside the vehicle, he spoke up as his eyes locked onto the structure situated across the newly created clearing from him.

"What the hell is she thinking," he said, his voice clearly showing his frustration. Walking over to the charred husk of a tree nearby, he watched as it began to crumble effortlessly while taking note of the similar state of the other trees in the area. Turning away from the newly-collapsed tree, he continued, frustration written on his face. "We told Hibiki to not do anything reckless, and then she goes and tells Aoi to not send her any backup? We all told her to not throw her life away, hell I even ordered her not to do so. So what the hell is she thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure that she's doing what she can to give everyone else the opportunity to complete the mission," Shinji spoke up, having walked over to join Genjurou as he stared out at the structure looming in the distance. "She'll be fine. She was your student, and you've said it yourself that she's become much stronger than she was two years ago. So trust her to handle things on her end. We need to hurry to meet up with Maria-san."

"Right," Genjurou said, beginning to move towards the main structure in front of them through the smoldering remains of the jungle in front of them. "I want to trust her judgment, and so far, Maria's done nothing to prove that wrong and is earning some of my trust here. But at the same time, someone who turned on their allies once can do so once again." Taking a look at his tablet once again after pulling it out of the satchel slung over his shoulder, Genjurou's eyes narrowed as the screen displayed the three battles going on at once. "Not to mention that the others are bogged down in combat; the only one who we don't have a reliable signal on right now is Maria."

"Sir, we have to trust that she knows what she's doing. I don't think she would have left FIS with the intent of going back to them later on," Ogawa said as he climbed over the burnt stump of a tree in front of him. "Taichou, trust in them. Trust that they can find a way to wrap things up and put an end to things. We're here to help them accomplish that, right?" Earning a nod from Genjurou as they picked up the pace, leaping over fallen trees as they went, Ogawa continued to speak, his voice ringing out into the afternoon air. "Right now, they're all fighting hard to put an end to FIS' plan. Trust that they'll do that, and trust that Hibiki will be able to hold on long enough to allow the others to assist her."

As they continued forwards through the burnt jungle towards the main structure, the sound of an explosion rang out, gaining the attention of both men. Turning to their left towards the source of the explosion as smoke began to rise along with new flames further away in the jungle, Genjurou and Ogawa nodded at one another before returning their focus towards the structure in front of them. Hurrying forwards, Genjurou found his mind drifting towards where his niece was fighting as he sent a silent request.

'Tsubasa…hurry and get past Chris. Because if you don't find a way to defeat her and bring her back, then who knows how long Hibiki can keep holding out for…or if she can…'

 _ **Frontier, Exterior, Riverside, 3 hours and 55 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

'I can't afford to be held up here any longer…' Tsubasa thought, her katana blade deflecting another round of bullets away from herself as she raced forwards. Bringing her katana downwards in a slash from her opponent's left only to have the blade be caught by Chris' crossed semi-automatic guns, she pressed her advantage, using the additional reach to force the younger girl backwards before disengaging the clash, leaping away and summoning forth a barrage of energy swords. Sending the energy swords shooting downwards at Chris directly only for them to be intercepted by a quickly fired off screen of missiles, the images of her nightmares from nights prior sprang back to her mind against her will. 'The longer it takes for me to get by Chris, the worse her odds get…I have to think of something…' she thought, her eyes locking onto those of the younger girl as she drew a second sword handle from her armor, the weapon swiftly unfolding into a second katana which she then held in her left hand, her original weapon in her right hand alone.

"Chris, none of what's happened is your fault and you know it. You know that you can trust all of us to help you, so why are you being so stubborn and trying to handle this on your own?" Tsubasa cried out, spinning in place before slashing out with her twin katana, a pair of azure waves of energy lashing out towards the younger girl before slamming together and exploding, sending riverbed stone flying and concealing Chris' position. Eyes darting around, trying to find the _Ichaival_ wielder, the sound of gunshots from above caused Tsubasa to bring her twin blades up in defense as she spun in place once more, the blades flashing through the air and deflecting bullet after bullet elsewhere, the reflected bullets causing the stone around her to kick up slightly as they hit the ground. Looking towards her opponent once again, Tsubasa spoke once more, her twin katana relaxed and pointed somewhat towards the ground as the younger girl landed across the river from where she stood.

"You have plenty of people who care about you and that are willing to help you, Chris. You know how Hibiki feels about you, and we all know that you feel the same way towards her. We all want to help, so let us do so! You don't have to deal with this alone!"

At this, Chris spoke up once more, her voice quiet as she shook her head, eyes looking at the older girl with barely concealed sadness. Raising her weapons towards the older girl once more, she took aim, fingers hovering over the triggers.

"Tsubasa, you're right. However, I'm still the one who has to bear the cross of all those deaths at the hands of the Noise controlled by the _Staff of Solomon_. I won't let any of you have to bear that!" she cried out, voice laden with anguish. "I want to be able to live in peace with her…I want to be able to have that happiness. But how can I ever do so when I have the blood of all of those who were killed by the Noise after I activated the _Staff of Solomon_ on my hands? I won't let her have to carry that burden; she deserves better than that!"

"She doesn't care about that, Chris," Tsubasa replied, her voice level as she brought both katana up into a stance. "Hibiki doesn't care about any of that! She wants to see you happy. Hibiki is at her happiest when you're there, and after the last battle she hasn't been herself without you around. Chris, just let us help you!" Eyes reading the younger girl in front of her, she found her eyes widening in surprise as she noticed something off about Chris, a metallic choker around her neck that hadn't been there previously.

'So that's how they're doing this…' she thought, a determined gleam entering her eyes as she prepared to move. 'If that's the only thing that's holding her back…then I'll just have to find a way.' Swinging the blade in her right hand downwards, she unleashed a blade of azure energy that crossed the river between both wielders, slicing through the water effortlessly and sending a spray of stone into the air as it cut into the stone on Chris' side of the river. Leaping away, Chris responded as her weapons barked out, bullets racing forth and forcing the older girl back onto the defensive, the sound of bullets deflecting off of steel filling the air. Landing in a position to keep her distance from the older girl, she heard the voice of Doctor Ver come into her headset, causing a scowl to emerge on her face.

"Remember our bargain, brat. Who knows; if you don't take her down soon, then the _Staff of Solomon_ might just disappear," Ver said, his tone malicious as the collar around her neck pulsed with a dim red light. "And if you try to betray us, then you won't live to see that world you so desperately claim to want…"

'Damn him…' Chris thought as she opened fire once again, forcing Tsubasa to bring her katana's up once more in defense. Even as the bullets she fired scattered around the area while the older girl deflected them, Chris found the older girl's words from earlier that week playing in her head alongside those Tsubasa had just spoken. 'Tsubasa…you say to not let go of what I have…but can I really say that I deserve it with these hands that are so stained in the blood of so many innocent people? And now because of my own doubts, I'm forced into a fight that I don't want to be part of…' she thought as she brought her submachine guns up in a cross guard, catching her opponent's blade in between them. Feeling herself struggling against Tsubasa's superior strength she dropped down low, rolling away from the older girl before climbing back to a kneeling posture and opening fire once again, forcing Tsubasa to leap away while deflecting additional bullets.

Bringing herself to her feet once again and transforming her weapons into their Gatling state, Chris continued to open fire, the rapid-fire spray of bullets forcing Tsubasa into a dizzying dance, her twin katana deflecting bullet after bullet as she was slowly but surely pushed back. Putting a stop to her constant onslaught of gunfire, Chris switched things up, missile racks opening up from the armor on her waist and releasing their payload into the sky towards her opponent. 'I'm sorry Tsubasa…I have to give it everything I have for now…' she thought, her expression grim. As the missiles approached however, Tsubasa took action as a group of energy swords appeared in the air before racing towards the approaching missiles, engulfing the sky above both combatants in a massive explosion. Before either girl could make a move any further however, a beep inside of Chris' headset got her attention, as Nastassja began to speak.

"Yukine-san, you only have to keep going for a little longer. I've almost gotten through the choker's security layers. Just a little bit longer…" Nastassja trailed off, her signal cutting itself off quickly as Chris opened fire once more with her guns, forcing Tsubasa into a spinning sequence of guards. Taking the momentum provided from her rotation, Tsubasa slashed outwards, energy waves from her twin katana racing forth and forcing the younger girl into a roll to evade the waves of energy as they flew overhead. Climbing back to her feet out of her roll, Chris found herself on the defensive once again as a quick slash from Tsubasa came in from her right.

Catching the blade with the gun in her right hand only to find their weapons caught together, Chris' eyes widened as the katana in Tsubasa's other hand came slashing down from above, forcing her to sidestep the blade as it fell, cutting through the ground where she had just been standing. Chris then spun back towards Tsubasa, her gun aiming towards the older girl's temple. Bending backwards and dodging the shorter girl's weapon, Tsubasa countered, stabbing the sword in her right hand into the ground and grabbing the shorter girl's arm before flinging her over her head and onto the riverbed, knocking the air out of Chris' lungs upon impact.

"I'm going to make you listen, Chris! One way or another!" Tsubasa called out, retrieving her sword with her now-free right hand and bringing it out of the ground in an upwards slash, an azure wave of energy racing forth. Eyes widening as the attack approached, Chris rolled to her left, the blast passing by her and causing her to be showered by the riverbed stone it kicked up. Climbing to her feet, she opened fire once more, the bark of her semi-automatic guns filling the sky as Tsubasa deflected the bullets skywards, some bullets grazing her armor lightly. Taking advantage of a gap in the younger girl's gunfire, Tsubasa rushed forwards before bringing both swords down in a vertical slash. Deflecting one of the blades with the gun in her right hand, Chris stepped forwards, the gun in her left hand pointing at Tsubasa's shoulder. But as she pulled the trigger Tsubasa moved, leaping to her left and out of the line of fire as the bullet zoomed past her, leaving Chris off balance in the process.

Regaining her balance, Chris turned around, only to find Tsubasa closing ground once more, the katana in her left hand flashing downwards from Chris' right. Stepping backwards while dodging the downwards slash, Chris fired once again, Tsubasa bringing the katana in her right hand up and batting the bullet aside with the flat of the blade, sending the shot into the nearby rock face as Tsubasa then immediately slashed downwards, the blade in her right hand releasing an azure flash of light which raced towards Chris. Leaping to her right, Chris evaded the wave of energy as it raced by her, the shockwave slicing through the riverside stone and through the larger rock behind where she had been standing.

'Too close…' she thought as she responded to the attack, laying down a barrage of suppressing fire from her guns which forced Tsubasa to deflect as many bullets as she could, with the ones she couldn't deflect missing the older girl by mere centimeters. Taking a second to reload her weapons, Chris was forced back on the defensive immediately as Tsubasa closed the gap once more, her blades slashing downwards diagonally from each side and forcing the younger girl to leap backwards once more.

Landing with guns pointed towards the older girl, Chris opened fire once again, moving to her right as she went and forcing Tsubasa to have to evade her shots instead of just deflecting them. As the older girl cartwheeled out of the way with a trail of bullets following her as she went, Chris' waist armor opened up once more, the missile racks appearing once again and sending another group of missiles skyward. Taking note of this, Tsubasa summoned another group of energy blades, sending them skywards towards the incoming missiles and meeting them halfway, engulfing the sky once more in flames.

Using the smoke from the explosion as cover, Tsubasa darted forwards, her twin katana flashing towards the younger girl's shoulders as Chris stepped backwards, dodging the incoming sword strikes only to take a spinning kick to the stomach from Tsubasa, sending her tumbling backwards, the air in her lungs having been knocked out by the force of the blow. Gasping for air and clutching at where the kick had impacted her, Chris slowly tried to climb to her feet, before falling back to her knees, gasping for air and clutching at her stomach.

"I can't get hit again…" she finally managed to gasp out, slowly pushing herself off the ground. Staggering closer towards her feet and picking up her weapons off the ground, a noise from within her headset caused her to pause, as Nastassja's voice came through her headset once again. 'Please tell me that she's finished…' she thought, looking over at where Tsubasa stood as the older woman began to speak.

"I've gotten through the choker's security, Yukine-san," Nastassja's voice spoke, bringing a small smile to Chris' face. "I'm deactivating it now. And from what I heard from Maria, it may be just in time as well." At her words, the choker itself dimmed, the lights on it going completely dark as a feeling of relief flooded through Chris' veins. "Yukine-san, good luck." At that the line went dark, leaving Chris to her thoughts as she finished climbing to her feet, before she turned to where Tsubasa stood, both katana pointing towards the ground as she seemed to be listening to something coming in over her own headset. Reaching up to her neck and grasping the now-deactivated device, she squeezed, feeling the cool metal give way under her Symphogear-enhanced strength before tearing it off and throwing the choker away, the useless device hitting the riverside stone and shattering further. Walking over to where her friend stood in silence, Chris couldn't help but notice the anguish on her face at what she seemed to be listening to, before hearing the last bit of the conversation at hand.

"That idiot…I'll be there as quickly as possible," Tsubasa said, urgency in her voice that had not been as prevalent earlier on. Turning her eyes to Chris as she approached, she continued to speak, before raising her right katana towards the _Ichaival_ wielder, tip of the blade pointing towards the younger girl as she approached. "Just tell her to hold on as long as she can. I'm going to wrap things up here." Going silent as the audio call disconnected, Tsubasa spoke up once again, her voice serious. "I don't have time for this anymore, Chris."

"Yeah…neither do I," Chris responded, returning her weapons to her armor and stepping closer. "If Ver had his way, then I'd be dead if I didn't fight you and stop you here." Turning her head towards where the remains of the choker she had been wearing rested on the riverside terrain, she continued to speak. "Bastard gave me a choker that if I wouldn't have fought you would have exploded, taking me out as well as anyone within ten feet of me along with me."

"I figured as much…" Tsubasa spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper, earning a nod from the younger girl in the process. Not letting the older girl continue, Chris spoke up once more, her voice shaking slightly as the stress of the situation seemed to catch up to her slightly.

"I have to stop him…Tsubasa, it's because I activated the _Staff of Solomon_ that he has the ability to use the noise like he does. That's why I left…it's my fault that he's been using it like he has, killing so many people. I don't know if I can look Hibiki in the eye if I don't stop him and get the _Staff_ back. I just want a peaceful world with her, is that too much to ask?" At this, Tsubasa nodded before returning the katana in her left hand back to its folded state and returning it to her symphogear's storage. Choosing her words carefully, she began to speak once more, a small smile emerging onto her face.

"Hibiki doesn't care about what's happened in the past," the older girl spoke, her words causing Chris to smile softly, an image of her girlfriend's smiling face entering her mind. "You make her happy, and she loves everything about you. She'd move the whole world if that's what it took to be with you." At this, Tsubasa's eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to look towards the main structure, her tone of voice becoming serious once again. "We need to get moving though."

"Tsubasa? What's going on?"

"It's Hibiki," Tsubasa whispered out, her words making Chris' blood turn cold. "She's in danger, Chris. And if we don't hurry, she might not be able to survive."

 _ **Frontier, Near Main Structure, 4 hours and 12 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

Panting as she landed with her back to the tree behind her, Hibiki's eyes widened as she brought her right arm upwards to guard, her forearm deflecting the monstrous fist of the Nephilim attacking her away from her head. Stepping in close and delivering a quick trio of punches to the creature's chest before delivering a quick uppercut to the creature's jaw, the _Gungnir_ wielder let out a yell, the force of the consecutive blows causing the creature to stumble backwards as she leapt backwards to create even the slightest bit of breathing room. 'How much longer is this gonna take?' she found herself asking mentally, her breath coming out in ragged gasps as she felt her lungs burning, the pain in her ribs intensifying with each breath she took.

'There's no way that I can back down…not when I need to give the others more time…' she thought, eyes glancing at the opponents across the smaller clearing within the jungle as another duo prepared to race towards her, their roars echoing throughout the mid-afternoon sky as they raced forwards, the few trees in their way proving to be nothing more than an inconvenience as they smashed through them. As Hibiki began to react they were upon her, their fists swinging downwards and forcing her to side step the nearer of the two. Launching an attack in reply, she spun into a counter kick, the blow landing on the face of the Nephilim closer to her and sending its head snapping backwards as the other Nephilim's fist came in, it's fist forcing Hibiki to bring her arms up into a cross guard before being sent skidding backwards, the force of the blow causing her Symphogear's armored shoes to dig into the jungle floor beneath her feet as she skidded back to a stop.

Glancing upwards, her eyes narrowed in focus as a pair of crimson spheres of flame raced towards her. The engines on her gauntlets firing desperately, Hibiki leapt to the side, the heat from the blasts causing slight singe marks on her armor as they flew past her before impacting the jungle behind her and engulfing it once more in flames. Not even getting the chance to come to a stop, the fourth of her opponents was waiting for her as its fist swung downwards, impacting Hibiki where she guarded and knocking her to the terrain below, her back impacting the jungle floor and knocking the wind out of her. Seconds later as her ribs and lungs screamed in protest, Hibiki threw herself into a roll, dodging the creature's fist as it impacted the ground where her head had rested not even a second before. Climbing back to her feet and ducking underneath another attempted punch towards her face, Hibiki then span and launched herself upwards, her fist catching the creature she currently faced under its jaw and snapping its head backwards before she followed up with a downwards axe kick, slamming the creature she was fighting into the ground face-first, its jaw leaving an imprint in the jungle floor beneath it.

Turning and noticing the three other Nephilim regenerating and preparing to attack her as a team, Hibiki darted to the side, her gauntlets' engines firing desperately to create as much extra distance as possible. Escaping back into the dense jungle underbrush that hadn't been affected by the spreading fires as of yet, Hibiki took off, hoping to find a chance to get some more room to maneuver. As she did so, the angry roars of her opponents echoed through her ears, bringing a nervous look to her face as she raced towards where she thought the edge of the jungle would be. Skidding to a stop in another small clearing minutes later and quickly taking note of where the main structure stood in the distance, Hibiki took a moment to catch her breath, her arms subconsciously rising up to cradle her injured ribs as she did so.

'It's getting harder and harder to keep this up…' she thought, eyes searching for any sign of her multiple opponents as she continued breathing deeply, almost forcing desperately-needed air to her lungs. 'The longer this goes on, the stronger they seem to get…and with this injury, I don't know how much longer I can keep going. It hurts to even breathe, and the smoke from the fires that they're causing isn't helping me at all…'

Cradling her injured ribs gently, Hibiki turned in the direction she had come from, the roars of her opponents growing steadily louder. Settling into a defensive stance, her eyes scanning the entire clearing as she did so, a rustle from her right drew Hibiki's attention just in time for one of her opponents to spring out from the underbrush, its arm already swinging from right to left with claws exposed. Bringing her gauntlet up and catching the Nephilim's claws with her right gauntlet and bringing them to a halt, she counterattacked, stepping in and backhanding the opponent in the side before following it with another backhand to the face, stunning the creature slightly. She then followed by kicking the creature in the face, her armored boot connecting first with the left side of the Nephilim's face, then once more to the right side and sending it crashing to the ground whimpering in pain. Not even getting a chance to take a break another pair of Nephilim emerged into the clearing, spheres of crimson light held within their mouths as they spat the orbs out, sending them shooting towards Hibiki from each side.

Letting out a silent curse, Hibiki threw herself forwards into a roll, the fiery spheres passing over where she had been and leaving singe marks on her back armor before they collided, engulfing the clearing in an explosion and sending Hibiki tumbling further across it. Letting out a groan of pain and climbing slowly back to her feet Hibiki took note of the condition of the clearing around her as the short grasses in the center of the area smoldered with slowly burning cinders. 'They have so much power...but power isn't the only thing that matters in a fight like this. They're also recovering from everything I throw at them so quickly. It's like they're able to regenerate, and if that's the case…' she thought, noting the condition of her opponents while sliding back into a stance as the duo of her opponents charged in once more before the rightmost Nephilim punched forwards, its fist racing towards Hibiki's face only to miss my millimeters as she stepped to the side.

Barely avoiding the attack she retaliated, her right gauntlet crackling with energy as she slammed a punch into the side of the creature she faced, sending it sliding to the side with a pained roar. This only served to create an opening for its teammate however as the other Nephilim raced in, its left arm already coming forwards for a punch. Stepping backwards and allowing the creature's fist to impact the ground where she had been standing, she responded once more, stepping forwards and impacting her opponent with a scissor kick to the chest and sending it stumbling backwards. 'That's three of them accounted for…but where's the fourth?' Hibiki thought, her eyes searching the clearing as the two Nephilim she had just knocked away recovered, springing back towards where she stood. Ducking under the pair of outstretched fists aimed at her head she countered, her gauntlets both shining with an orange glow and impacting the creatures in their sternums, sending them sliding backwards away from her towards the first Nephilim to enter the clearing before coming to rest.

Before she could move to try to get any more momentum though, the ground beneath Hibiki began to crack and shake. Sensing danger, she leapt back, as a pillar of crimson fire erupted from beneath where she had been standing, slowly petering out as the fourth Nephilim leapt from the ground and went on the attack once more, appearing right in front of her and slamming its fist into her stomach. Doubling over as the air escaped her lungs, Hibiki let out a scream as the Nephilim's elbow caught her in her back, sending her sprawling to the turf, gasping for air. Catching a glimpse of the creature opening its jaws, she forced herself to move, the rocket engines on her gauntlets firing once again and pushing her away as the Nephilim's jaws snapped shut where she had been just a second or two prior. Climbing back to her feet once again she counterattacked, launching a flurry of spinning kicks that the monster she was facing blocked.

Coming to a stop but not wanting to give up the momentum, she stepped closer before flipping backwards and into the air, catching the Nephilim in the bottom of its jaw as she flipped away. Immediately the engines in her gauntlets fired, pushing her back towards the creature before she slammed a quick trio of punches home into the creature's torso, her gauntlets crackling with orange energy and forcing it back to where the other three Nephilim were recovering. Turning to look at where her opponents were recovering, the damage from her attacks fading away from the creatures as they let out angered growls, Hibiki tried once more to catch her breath, her thoughts more concerned over her opponents' condition compared to her own.

'They aren't slowing down at all…' she thought, her breathing slowly leveling off as she watched the two Nephilim who had been caught in the fires of their own attack re-grow their damaged skin. 'And while everything I'm doing is just a setback to them, they seem to recover so easily…it just feels like they're hitting harder and harder as the fight goes on…or maybe I'm just wearing down…' she thought, her mind racing.

A vicious roar shook her from her thoughts, drawing her attention back to the enemies in front of her as the outermost duo of enemies sprang forwards, spheres of energy contained within the other two opponents' mouths. Ducking under the punch of the enemy coming from her left, Hibiki countered, her knee smashing into the creature's jaw and sending it stumbling backwards. At this, the other Nephilim attacked, its fist slamming into her back and sending her tumbling forwards before following with a roar. At the sound of the creature's roar Hibiki reacted, springing back to her feet and spinning away, the creature's monstrous fist grazing her face and opening a small cut. Counterattacking, she continued her spin, using the momentum to add additional force to her spin kick and sending the creature stumbling forward, its right arm hanging uselessly at its side. But before she could press the advantage and gain momentum a crimson glow entered the corner of her eye and forced her to leap away, the engines in her gauntlets flaring in desperation and allowing her to evade the crimson sphere that had been fired by mere inches.

Spinning around in mid-air and dodging a second sphere as it flew past before landing back on the jungle floor, Hibiki slid away from her opponents, the damp jungle terrain caving in beneath her feet as she skidded to a stop as her momentum carried her to the edge of the clearing. 'I can't win like this…I've gotta get more space…' she thought, eyes narrowing at the opponents across from her as the injured opponents regenerated from the damage she had dealt once again. Darting back into the jungle and leaving the clearing behind, hoping to create further space between herself and her four opponents, Hibiki raced on, a single thought entering her mind as she raced to find a new location to continue her battle where she wouldn't be at as much of a disadvantage.

'Hurry…'

 _ **Frontier, Inside Main Structure, 4 hours and 22 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"You're almost there, Maria. Just a left here and head straight," Nastassja's voice spoke, her directions having guided Maria to where she was at. Turning around the corner and coming to a stop to gather herself, Maria spoke up, her eyes staring towards the end of the passageway in front of her. 'So that's where the bridge is…' she thought, eyes narrowing in focus on what she had come to accomplish. Stepping forwards slowly she slowed her pace, mind preparing itself for what she had come to accomplish as she whispered into her headset to where Nastassja was on the other end.

"Once I get there, how am I supposed to be the key to stopping the moon?" Maria asked, her words causing the older woman on the other side of the audio feed to go quiet. "I know you said my voice is key, but what's the plan?" Continuing to walk forwards, eyes locked onto the steadily growing light at the end of the hallway, Maria's headset sprang to life once more, the woman she considered to be her mother's voice coming through clearly.

"We'll be using your voice to create a channel to redirect Frontier's phonic gain and hopefully re-activate the lunar ruins, hopefully restoring the moon to its normal orbit," Nastassja spoke, her voice seeming distracted. "It'll be close, but hopefully there should be enough energy there to do it. I'm going to be setting up the process from here, Maria. You'll be on your own from here on in. Be careful."

"Understood," Maria replied, before cutting off the audio feed. Stepping forwards onto the bridge proper, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the individual in front of her, body turned slightly to look at the approaching _Airgetlam_ wielder as she entered the room. Flinching back for a moment and wanting to flee at her approach, Ver regathered his composure before turning his head away from the crystal displaying data on what appeared to be Frontier itself, a vicious smile on his face as he looked at Maria directly, his glasses glinting in the glow of the crystals around him as well as the sunlight filtering in through the gaps in the room itself.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, you false Finé," he began, a taunting tone in his voice. "Or did you think I wouldn't know that you were coming here by yourself? I must say, it's awfully brave of you to do so. Who knows what I could have waiting here just as a surprise for you?" Reaching into his lab coat and revealing the _Staff of Solomon,_ he let out a laugh before Maria replied, her words filled with venom for the Doctor.

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not, Ver. Your plan…whatever it is, I'm going to put an end to it here." Drawing her armed gear in its dagger form from its place on her left gauntlet, she flipped it around into a reverse grip before sliding into a comfortable stance and continuing to speak. "We won't let you cause the moon to fall, Doctor. All you'll do is cause more pain and suffering for so many people…this is completely against what Serena wanted. All you're doing is twisting her desires to serve your own sick goals. I won't allow you to do that any longer."

"Who's to say that I'm not fulfilling her ideals, Maria?" Ver replied, a serious look on his face. "After all, there's no way to stop the moon from falling. The only way to save as many as we can is through using Frontier and its power. With that said, not everyone will be saved, but that's the price that needs to be paid to save who we can, isn't it?"

"That's not what she wanted, Ver," Maria replied, shoulders shaking as the image of Serena appeared in her mind. "Serena would have done everything she could to protect everyone. None of what you've done…none of it was something that she would have approved of."

"And you think that you're doing what she wanted to do?" Ver shot back, his remarks causing the anger within Maria to boil up as he continued, the _Staff of Solomon_ expanding into its active mode. Pointing it towards the _Airgetlam_ wielder, he continued to speak. "After all, the day she died, you did nothing to stop her. It has to have been a painful seventeen months, hasn't it? And now you think that you'll live up to her legacy?"

"You're wrong, Ver. Seventeen months? It's been over eighteen," Maria spoke, her voice coming out in a low whisper. "Over eighteen months of missing my sister every day. I pushed so many people away who wanted to help, and even turned my back entirely on one of my best friends. And while I didn't stop Serena from sacrificing herself that day, I'm proud of her for making the decision she chose to make." Taking a moment to gather herself, she continued, voice becoming stronger as she spoke. "I made this decision of my own free will. I want to be the protector that Serena said that I could be. I will live up to the legacy that she entrusted me with and to the path that Hibi-san encouraged me to follow." Looking up and staring the doctor in the eye, she continued to speak, her voice filled with a steel resolve that sent chills down the doctor's spine. "Doctor Ver, I meant it when I said it. We're going to find a way to save everyone. I'm going to put an end to your plan right here, and then we'll stop the moon from falling."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" With that, Ver's transformed arm pressed against the control sphere once again, bright red lines shining across its surface as he did so. "After all, I'm the one who is in control of Frontier, which means that all of its powers are at my command…including the ability to control gravity anywhere on Frontier. And if I manipulate it enough…" he trailed off, the crystals within the room glowing a bright orange as Maria felt herself be forcefully lifted into the air, her Symphogear providing no resistance to the force being projected as Ver continued. "I can even focus it in on any specific individual, so long as they're within this structure."

"Bastard…" Maria spoke, her voice shaking as she flipped her armed gear into a standard grip. Focusing her mind onto the form she wanted the weapon to take as it shifted into a shape similar to a whip-sword once again, she started to swing the weapon, only for Ver's voice to cut her off once more, bringing her attack to a halt.

"Now, now, are you so sure that that's what you want to do?" Ver asked, his palm pressed once more against the command sphere as it glowed once again. "If you try anything, who's to guarantee that you'll be able to stop the moon from falling?" Turning back towards the control orb and grinning wickedly, Ver prepared to continue his monologue, only to be stopped as Nastassja's voice came into the room through an audio channel.

"Doctor Ver, Frontier has reached its full charge. Hurry and use Frontier to project the collected amount towards the moon. With it, we can restart the lunar ruins that sustain the curse of Balal and return the moon to its spot in orbit!" At this Ver stood silent, a devious smirk coming onto his face as he began his reply.

"Nastassja-san, I'm afraid that we'll have to agree to disagree," Ver said, turning around and looking right at Maria as his transformed arm pressed against the surface of the control sphere once more, red lines spreading across its surface. "I don't want the moon to go back to its normal orbit. In fact, it's currently doing exactly what I want it to do." Smirk widening into a devious smile, he spoke up once again, his voice almost challenging Maria to respond even though he was not speaking to her directly. "But, if you're so dead set on returning the moon to its orbit and reactivating the lunar ruins, I'll be more than happy to send you there so that you can do so yourself!" At this, the Sphere glowed brightly as the roar of rocket engines entered the chamber. Turning her head to look outside the bridge's window-like openings, Maria let out a scream of agony as an ancient stone pod lifted into the air, taking her mother with it as the control room for Frontier soared skyward.

"Hahahahaha! That's it…that's exactly what I wanted to hear out of you!" Ver laughed, his voice mocking Maria as she floated against her will. Before he could return his attention to the controls of Frontier however, Maria spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Ver…I'll kill you…" She spoke, her voice shaking with anger. "You killed mom…I swear…for what you did to mom, for what you've done to everyone, I'll KILL YOU!" Swinging her arm downwards with her armed gear still in its whip-sword state, the blade began to extend towards the doctor. But before it could reach him the sphere in the center glowed once again, Ver's transformed arm pressed against it as he stared into Maria's eyes.

"No you won't," Ver began, the smirk on his face exuding confidence. "Because you're not going to be getting the chance. Good bye, Maria Cadenzavna Eve. You failed as a fake Finé, and you've even failed to protect your own mother. And now you'll fail to stop the so-called madman you swore to stop. But don't worry; you'll be seeing your mother sooner than you think." At this the crystals throughout the room glowed brighter still, before an invisible force impacted Maria's body, flinging her out of the nearest window of the structure and away from the main structure itself…

 _ **Frontier, Exterior, Ruined Village Plateau, 4 Hours and 30 Minutes after Frontier Rising**_

'This isn't good…' Shirabe thought, ducking underneath another swing of Kirika's scythe while simultaneously bringing around the large saw to her left to counterattack, forcing her friend to leap away and providing her some extra room to think. 'The de-sync is just getting worse…my Linker Is running out, and the longer this goes, the worse it's going to get…' Taking note as her saws shuddered a greater amount than at any other time throughout the fight, her eyes narrowed, even as Kirika stood, her scythe growing a pair of extra blades at a slower rate than before. 'Still…I can't lose here, even if I lose my sync completely!' Leaping into the air she made her move, flinging both giant saw blades forwards as they wobbled, the blades flying true towards the _Igalima_ wielder.

"That's not going to work, Shirabe!" Kirika called out, spinning around and launching the extra blades her scythe had developed forwards towards the onrushing saw blades, meeting them halfway and causing a massive explosion, the smoke cloud blocking her friend from view. Before she could react any further a barrage of magenta discs lanced through the smoke cloud, forcing the blonde onto the defensive. 'Shit…good plan, Shirabe-chan…' she thought, twirling her scythe around and batting discs away, some of them deflecting into the older structures around her, damaging them and causing more dust to rise into the air. 'She's gotta be feeling the de-sync too...' Continuing to dance, the scythe blade becoming progressively heavier as she spun, Kirika continued to deflect disc after disc, forcing them to the side and away from her and into the surrounding structures, the barrage eventually slowing down as the smoke from the earlier explosion finished dispersing, revealing Shirabe standing atop a nearby structure, her ponytail armor closing as the shorter girl stared at her opponent directly.

"You can feel it, can't you Shirabe," Kirika called out, wiping a bead of seat off of her forehead as she spoke. A few moments later, with the shorter girl's silence as an answer, Kirika continued, her voice echoing across the area to her friend. "Both of our doses of Linker are wearing off. Hell, I bet that you can't keep this up for too much longer, can you?"

As if to answer her response, Shirabe's ponytail armor opened up once more, a pair of larger saw blades emerging once more and starting to spin, grinding loudly as they picked up speed. Narrowing her eyes and leaping forwards, Shirabe pressed the attack, her right-most saw swinging in from Kirika's left and drawing her attention as she brought her scythe in to meet the blade, weapons clashing together in a rain of sparks and causing Shirabe's saw to shake violently. Bringing her remaining saw blade in from Kirika's right towards her feet, she continued to press the attack, even as the shorter girl leapt backwards, breaking their blade lock and allowing Shirabe's saw blade to pass by harmlessly through where she had been standing. Not letting her friend's movement deter her, Shirabe kept pressing forwards, flinging the saws as they still span towards her friend.

Eyes widening as the blades raced towards her, Kirika span her scythe, the blade impacting the spinning saw blade closest to her and knocking it away, only to slice into a nearby structure, causing it to collapse on top of itself as the damaged blade exploded. But as she finished knocking the first blade away, a flash of reflected light caught Kirika's eye. Eyes widening at the second approaching blade, she brought her arms around, willing her scythe towards the oncoming saw blade. 'It's too fast…I'm not going to get my scythe in position in time…' she thought, twisting her body to try to get out of the way. Turning her head towards Shirabe and bracing herself for the inevitable feeling of pain to come, the sound of metal shattering filled Kirika's ears along with a bright ruby glow blinding her briefly. Turning towards the source of the gleam, a surprised gasp emerged on Kirika's face.

'Asgard? Am I really that close?' she thought, panic setting into her mind and the ruby barrier disappearing as she landed on the ground, Shirabe standing across what appeared to be the town square. Turning and staring her friend in the eye, Kirika began to speak, voice shaking as she slowly withdrew a pair of syringes with a familiar green liquid within them.

"Shirabe, I think I'm running out of time…" Kirika trailed off, her voice shaking with fear. "You saw it too, didn't you? I just used Asgard…there's no way I have much time left."

"Kirika…" Shirabe trailed off, staring at her friend's now slightly golden-tinted eyes. Before she could continue, Kirika glanced back to Shirabe with a small smile on her face before tossing one of the syringes to the shorter girl. Snatching the vial out of midair and looking at Kirika, Shirabe spoke up once again, her eyes narrowed in anticipation. "Linker? Why are you just giving me this?" As if to answer her question, Kirika placed the other syringe up to where she would inject herself, the green liquid within the syringe causing Shirabe to feel anxiety as her friend began to speak.

"You said that you'll stop me from losing myself, didn't you?" Kirika asked, her voice taking on a serious tone as Shirabe nodded in response. Her finger resting against the trigger of the syringe directly, Kirika continued, her eyes staring into Shirabe's own and noticing a slight golden tinge along with her normal shade of indigo. "Then here's your chance. We've been fighting for a long time now, Shirabe, and it's clear that neither of us have an advantage over the other. The only way that we're ever going to be able to end this fight is if we both give it everything we have for this one last attack. Shirabe…if you really think that you can stop me from losing myself, then do it!" At that she pulled the trigger on the syringe, the green liquid itself entering her system and causing her to shiver at the chilling sensation. Throwing the empty syringe aside, Kirika took a stance, her scythe feeling lighter instantly.

"Kirika…" Shirabe whispered, her voice low as she stared at the syringe in her hands. "I meant what I said earlier. I won't let you lose yourself, no matter what it takes." Raising the syringe Kirika had given her to her shoulder and holding her finger over the trigger, she stared back, her eyes locked onto those of her friend as she pulled the trigger on the syringe, injecting the linker dosage into her system. "You're everything to me, and I'll do whatever it takes to save you. So let's end this, right now!" Feeling her body becoming lighter and her synchronization with _Shul Shagana_ rising, Shirabe's eyes narrowed in focus as she stared across the square. Moments later, the sound of both girls' voices filled the air, as the sound of their respective zesshous echoed across the plateau.

 _-Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el Balal zizzl._

 _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl.-_

"You already know what _Igalima_ 's zesshou does, Shirabe," Kirika called out, slamming her scythe's blade into the ground as it expanded, the engines on the back end of the scythe blade firing as she hopped aboard, its handle expanding to finish the transformation. "I don't want to kill you with this; instead, I just want to get rid of some of the fighting spirit. You're everything to me too, and I don't want the image of me losing myself to be the last thing you remember of me. You deserve so much better than that…that's why I'll end this here!" At this the booster on the back of Kirika's scythe fired higher still, carrying the visibly tired girl higher into the air, before preparing to swoop downwards towards the shorter girl.

"Kirika, you won't lose yourself. I won't let you! _Shul Shagana_ 's zesshou isn't anything you don't already know either, but I won't use it to kill you!" Shirabe responded, her symphogear's leg armor unfolding and expanding, granting Shirabe a greater height. Swinging her right arm out as a large hand-held circular saw emerged from her armor and grasping it, Shirabe continued to speak, her eyes narrowed in determination. "I'm going to use this power to save you. I won't lose you." Grasping an identical saw to the one that she held with right hand only in her left hand, she spoke one last time, her eyes locked onto the blonde's own. "Kirika, this world…if you're not in it, it won't be worth living in." Her headgear snapping outwards and into zesshou formation and a soft pick aura appearing around her form, the twin saws held by Shirabe began to spin as she charged forwards, the left saw coming up to meet Kirika's scythe blade and causing shockwaves to lance out, slicing through the other buildings in the square and causing them to collapse, clouds of dust rising from the rubble.

Not wanting to lose momentum Shirabe attacked once more, spinning and bringing the right arm-saw around in a high attack towards the back part of the handle of Kirika's scythe. 'Not good enough, Shirabe…' Kirika thought, applying more pressure to her friend's saw blade and knocking it away, before spinning her scythe blade around, slicing through Shirabe's right saw blade, sending it to the floor before it exploded, enshrouding both girls in a cloud of dust. Pressing her newfound advantage Kirika darted forwards, her scythe spinning rapidly and enshrouding itself in a neon green aura, becoming a miniature cyclone of destruction which raced forwards. Bringing her remaining saw up to strike at the spinning Zesshou, Shirabe struck back, the power of her attack meeting Kirika's own before a cutting wind erupted from the scythe, forcing her to leap aside. 'Too close…' Shirabe thought, eyes glancing at the stone where she had been standing just a second ago. Springing forward once again, the ground beneath her caving as she leapt upwards, she moved to attack once more, her lone remaining saw spinning in from Kirika's left in a rising cut. Spinning her scythe around and deflecting the blow, Kirika countered, the meeting of their weapons resulting in a shockwave once again, weakening the earth beneath Shirabe's feet, forcing her to stumble and leaving her vulnerable to attack.

Sensing an opportunity, Kirika raced forwards, her scythe's blade exiting its cyclone state as she moved to attack, the scythe blade slamming downwards towards Shirabe in a vertical slice from her left. Sensing the attack, Shirabe brought her left arm up before a shining wall of ruby energy appeared, intercepting the attack and forcing Kirika to back off, the explosion caused by the meeting of Asgard and zesshou knocking both girls backwards and into the rubble of the village around them. Exploding out of the rubble, her scythe having resumed its spinning motion and enshrouding her in a green cyclone of light, Kirika charged forth, her scythe clashing one more with Shirabe's remaining saw, with Shirabe's weapon groaning in protest as sparks rained out from the impact before Kirika darted back out, her Scythe rising up at an oblong angle and slicing through Shirabe's remaining saw just below the blade, forcing the shorter girl to detach and throw the now useless weapon to the side as it landed in the remains of a collapsed building before exploding and engulfing the structure in flames.

'I need a way to defend myself…' Shirabe thought, beads of sweat dripping down her face as she ducked under another slice of Kirika's scythe. Leaping backwards and creating even just a little bit of space, Shirabe's ponytail armor opened up once more, a barrage of magenta discs flying worth towards Kirika directly only to be deflected and destroyed by Kirika's scythe as it continued its advance, the emerald cyclone deflecting the discs and shredding them to bits as it advanced. 'Damn…is there really nothing left that I can do?' Shirabe thought, an idea slowly forming in her mind as to what she could try. 'This is risky…can I even do it? Will it even work?' she thought, eyes locked onto where Kirika was approaching. Eyes narrowing in determination, Shirabe brought both arms up, her mind focusing on a familiar sensation she had felt just earlier in the fight. 'Please work…' she thought, stretching her arms towards her opponent with both palms out.

"Shirabe, move! I don't want to hurt you!" Kirika cried out over the howl of her scythe's rotation as she approached her friend. At this, Shirabe shook her head as a ruby-colored glow began to appear, a sudden barrier appearing in front of the shorter girl. Not even a second later the zesshou-powered scythe met Shirabe's Asgard barrier head on, the winds surrounding the bladed weapon struggling against the ruby colored barrier as a shockwave echoed throughout the plateau, causing additional damage to the already damaged village.

Shirabe's eyes narrowed as she regathered her focus, a ruby aura surrounding her hands once more. Pushing the aura forward she channeled it out, establishing an extra level of power to her barrier, causing it to shine brightly, dispelling the cyclone around Kirika's scythe and slamming into the blade itself, the power released from their clash carving a trench in the rock beneath the duo. Seconds later they continued to clash, Kirika's scythe cracking under the pressure placed on it by the Asgard barrier before finally giving way, engulfing both girls in an explosion that shattered Kirika's scythe blade and tore the ground beneath them completely asunder. Falling downwards into the rapidly expanding chasm and passing through the smoke, Kirika saw her friend's unconscious body ahead of her, zesshou having broken apart.

Firing her shoulder armor's boosters and saying a silent prayer, Kirika darted forwards, grabbing the shorter girl's body and holding it close to her own, shielding Shirabe as the ground below approached. Seconds later her world would be consumed by pain as she impacted the ground, a snapping sound emanating from her left arm as she struggled to keep herself from screaming in agony. Feeling that she still had Shirabe held closely as the pain finally began to overwhelm her, Kirika smiled in relief before allowing herself to fall into the gentle embrace of darkness, even as portions of the opened crevasse continued to rain down around them.

-SotHR-

'Where….am I?' Shirabe thought, feeling herself floating. Opening her eyes and glancing around, she found herself to be floating in a starry abyss, no one around. 'What's going on? Where's Kirika?' Checking herself over quickly, she found herself thinking over the end of the fight, the image of the enhanced Asgard and Kirika's scythe exploding from the pressure placed on each other standing out in her mind alongside the rest of the fight. But before she could reflect on it further, the voice of an older woman rang out, causing her to spin around, eyes widening slightly in shock.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed in you," Finé spoke out, a transparent projection of herself floating directly across from Shirabe with a frown on her face. "I wouldn't have thought that my vessels would be so weak as to require my powers, even against one another. But then again, with how evenly matched you two were, I suppose it shouldn't be such a surprise."

"Finé? But…how?" Shirabe managed to gasp out, the ancient priestess' eyes narrowing as she shook her head. A smug look emerging onto her face at the younger girl's surprised expression, the ancient priestess spoke up once more, disappointment mixing with arrogance in her voice as she spoke, the ethereal glow surrounding her mixing with the stars around the duo to create an aura of intimidation around the older woman.

"Sit down and listen, child. I'm only going to go over this one time, and you _will_ pay attention."

-SotHR-

"So wait…you're not going to overwrite my soul?" Kirika asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the specter of Finé floating in front of her. She had found herself floating in space, seemingly by herself, when what appeared to be the ancient priestess appeared in front of her. At this, Finé shook her head, an annoyed look in her eyes as she began her reply.

"No I'm not," she began, her voice sounding annoyed from answering the same questions. "I can't do so, not as I am now. But even though I have the ability to, I don't want to. This age belongs to the Soulwalker, no matter how much I despise admitting that."

"What do you mean, despise it?" Kirika replied, her eyes narrowing. Shaking her head in response, Finé began her reply, her voice harsh towards the younger girl in front of her.

"Just that. How weak you and your friend are, how everyone here seems so content to be separated from god. All of it disgusts me," she spoke, her disgust emanating in her words. "But what angers me more than anything as of right now is how you and your friend required my powers. While you may have been evenly matched, that's no excuse for you to be that pathetic."

"You just said it yourself, Shirabe and I were even," Kirika shot back, frustration leaking out into her words. "We both fought as hard as we could, and even though we may not see eye to eye on how to save as many people as we can, we both have the same goal." At this Finé laughed, a condescending laugh that gave Kirika a sense of dread. "What's so funny?"

"Do you honestly think that what you're doing will save people? You're a fool," Finé replied, causing Kirika's eyes to widen. "Doctor Ver is simply executing a crude and inefficient version of MY plan. Save the world from the fall? Don't make me laugh. All you're doing is accelerating the process."

"Shut up," Kirika replied, her shoulders shaking. "Are you trying to tell me that everything that we're doing is all for nothing?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you," the priestess replied, her words stinging. "Every single action that you have taken has been exactly what Doctor Ver wants you to do."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't ask me such a stupid question that you already know the answer to," Finé replied, her eyes narrowed in anger at the young girl in front of her. "But don't expect my help. I already said that I won't interfere and that I would watch to see how well she can get people to understand one another. That's the most that I'll do."

"She? Who are you talking about?" At the lack of response, Kirika continued, her frustration with the attitude of the ancient priestess starting to boil over. "You sound like you don't have any belief that whoever it was can succeed, or that humanity will ever be able to understand one another."

"Humanity has done nothing over the millennia to prove me wrong," Finé countered, her words echoing throughout the area. "I see no reason to believe that things will change." Before the blonde could reply, a familiar voice echoed throughout the area, bringing a smile to the _Igalima_ wielder's face.

"Kirika…Kirika, come on, you've gotta wake up!"

"Shirabe…" Kirika trailed off, nodding before turning to stare the priestess in the eye. "I'll be right there." With that, Kirika closed her eyes, reaching out towards the stars around the duo as she spoke. At this, Finé spoke up one last time, her words echoing throughout the dreamscape as she faded from view.

"I will be watching, through your joys and your failures," Fine said as she narrowed her eyes, the small action pulling on the world, her presence now suffocating and forcing Kirika to tremble instinctively. "And when you fail, should you fail...This world will burn."

-SotHR-

"Kirika, wake up already!" Shirabe spoke, a sense of urgency in her voice as she shook her friend's shoulder, the crevasse having finally stopped crumbling around them. Before she could continue however, the sound of the _Igalima_ wielder's voice caused her eyes to widen before she looked at her friend's face, eyes slowly opening and a small smile coming onto her face.

"Shirabe…you're okay…" Kirika whispered, slowly trying to push herself off the ground with both arms before an agonizing throbbing from her left forearm caused her to gasp out, her forearm feeling like it wanted to split in half as a silent scream exited her mouth before Shirabe grabbed her, helping her to her feet without putting too much pressure on her left arm. "I'm glad that you're okay. But still, how are we alive? I remember that fall, and then trying to grab you before we hit the ground. But then it just kept collapsing around us…so how are we still okay?"

"I don't know. All I remember is passing out after the explosion, and then I met Finé…" Shirabe replied, her voice trailing off silently as she looked down, her jacket and scarf rustling as she looked away. "I think she's the reason I was able to use Asgard like I did before…but after I spoke with her, I woke up, my Symphogear having powered down, and saw you unconscious."

"So she spoke with you too, huh?" Kirika replied, wrapping the younger girl in a hug with her right arm. "Shirabe…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted what you were trying to say…" she said, looking away slightly and holding her left arm closer to her body. "You were right, as always. It wouldn't be worth living if you aren't there."

"Everything I said, I meant," Shirabe replied, wrapping both arms around her friend. "It always seems as though people are having to save me. Thanks," she whispered out, before leaning in and kissing her friend on the cheek, before turning away, her eyes looking in the direction of the central structure looming over Frontier as a worried look emerged onto her face. "But now I need to ask for your help once again."

"Okay," Kirika replied, a small smile coming onto her face as the duo stood, looking upwards towards the top of the crevasse above them. "Maria's always been the one saving us in the past. This time, let's save her." Nodding in agreement, Shirabe raised her relic pendant to the air along with Kirika, their activation songs filling the air before pink and green spheres of light glowed within the crevasse. Moments later the duo emerged from the crevasse, their armor still slightly damaged and Kirika's arm splinted by her Symphogear, before nodding to one another and racing towards the main structure, a clear goal on their minds.

 _ **Frontier, Near Main Structure, 4 Hours and 50 Minutes after Frontier Rising**_

'They just don't let up…' Hibiki thought, ducking under a punch from the nearest Nephilim before slamming her fist into its stomach, sending it sliding back. Before she could try to follow up she found herself on the defensive as another Nephilim came in from the left, fist rising upwards in an uppercut which forced her to leap to her right, evading the blow but pushing her right into the path of another opponent's energy sphere. Eyes widening at the sight of the onrushing attack, she reacted, her gauntlets' boosters firing and pushing her further out of the way, the attack just missing the tail ends of her scarf before smashing into the jungle surrounding the small clearing and engulfing the area in flames. Skidding to a stop, her boots leaving another pair of trenches into the moist jungle floor, Hibiki stood once more, the newly-ignited flames rapidly spreading behind her and shrouding her in their shadows. Even there she couldn't get too comfortable however, as another Nephilim appeared from behind her, punching the redhead in the back and sending her rolling forwards to a stop in the center of the clearing.

'There's too many of them for this small an area…' Hibiki thought, pushing herself off of the ground just in time to avoid another Nephilim's jaws clamping shut where she had been. Delivering a kick to the face of the creature and sending it stumbling backwards, she pressed forwards, delivering an axe kick to the head of the same creature she had sent stumbling back and knocking it to the jungle floor, implanting it into the turf as she leapt over its fallen form before using the opening to escape the clearing, rushing back into the jungle with her arms wrapped around her chest as she ran, cradling her ribs as much as possible as the roars of her angered opponents echoed throughout the jungle behind her. Minutes later, she emerged from the jungle to find herself standing on a rocky plateau, a small set of cliffs overlooking her new position from the east as she attempted to catch her breath, the cries of the approaching Nephilim growing steadily louder.

"I can't take this for much longer…" Hibiki whispered, her broken ribs racking her with pain throughout her body as she tried to catch her breath. Her rest would be short lived however, as the roars of her opponents drew ever closer, leading her to look towards the jungle before sliding into a defensive stance as the first of the four Nephilim emerged, the creature letting out a deafening roar as it raced forwards, arm outstretched before it launched the first punch towards her head. Ducking underneath the creature's outstretched arm, she responded, throwing punch after punch into the creature's chest, causing it to roar out in agony. Attempting to capitalize on the opening provided she crouched down and spun around, gathering momentum before springing upwards, her right gauntlet crackling with energy as she impacted the Nephilim underneath its head, snapping it backwards and sending the creature flying into the air only to land on its back a few feet away. 'I've gotta take advantage…' Hibiki thought, landing on the ground for a brief moment before flinging herself forwards and rotating in the air, her feet impacting the creature's chest and stunning it further as she landed on her back before springing back to her feet.

"And stay down…" Hibiki panted out, the pain from her injury catching up with her as she caught her breath to the best of her ability. She wouldn't have much of a breather however as another Nephilim burst from the ground in front of her, its fist already swinging forwards towards her head. 'So fast…' Hibiki thought, ducking under the blow only for the creature's other arm to dart in, impacting her in the stomach and sending her tumbling backwards before rolling to a stop near the edge of the plateau. Pushing herself up off the ground, her ribs screaming in protest as she did so, Hibiki threw herself into a somersault, rolling to the Nephilim's right and barely avoiding the creature's jaws as they clamped downwards, chewing up solid rock where the _Gungnir_ wielder had rolled to a stop just a moment earlier. Coming out of her roll, Hibiki found herself once again on the defensive, the Nephilim having resumed its assault. Blocking one of the creature's punches away from her with her left gauntlet, Hibiki stepped forwards, ducking under an elbow from the Nephilim before rising inside of its reach and slamming her knee into its sternum. Continuing her momentum, she then grabbed the creature's arm before spinning past it and flipping the creature as she spun, flipping the Nephilim onto its back and forcing a pained roar out of the beast.

'This is getting old…How can I get them to stop healing? I can't keep this up much longer…' Hibiki thought, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow as she panted for air, her lungs feeling like they are on fire. Noticing the first opponent climbing back to its feet, the injuries it had suffered previously having healed completely, a plan slowly came into Hibiki's mind, even as she slid into a stance. 'This is going to be risky…I only really have one shot, but if I waste it, and the other two of them show up…' Narrowing her eyes in focus, her right gauntlet glowing with a bright orange energy, Hibiki slid into a defensive stance as the creature charged forwards, its fist drawn back. Ducking under the blow and spinning around, Hibiki slammed her elbow into the creature's stomach, knocking it backwards before spinning around once more, her right gauntlet glowing brightly as she brought it upwards in an uppercut towards the creature's jaw, her opponent letting out a roar as a blinding flash of light filled the area. Within seconds a sickening crunch filled the air as Hibiki's newly summoned spear pierced through the creature's skull from the bottom all the way through the back, exiting out of the top of the monster's skull.

Withdrawing the spear from the creature's skull, Hibiki turned away from the beast as its blood erupted from the wound, the monster itself collapsing to the ground behind the _Gungnir_ wielder as the second Nephilim roared out in anger before charging forwards, its fist racing towards Hibiki's head faster than it had been earlier in the fight. Sidestepping the blow quickly, Hibiki spun around before landing a spinning kick to the creature's back, sending it stumbling forwards towards its companion's corpse as she leapt away to create some additional distance, panting as she did so. But before she could try to press the momentum, her opponent turned around, its feet digging into the plateau before it raced forwards once again, its left arm's claws swinging forth only to be blocked by Hibiki's spear, causing sparks to fly out as the _Gungnir_ wielder strained against the creature.

'I can't…I won't lose here…' she thought, straining to push the Nephilim's claws away from her with her arm-mounted spear, before finally beginning to make headway. Finally flinging the creature's arm away from her with her weapon, Hibiki leapt away as the ground underneath her buckled as the roars of the remaining duo of Nephilim echoed out onto the plateau, a blast of hellfire erupting from underneath where she had been standing and sending stone flying everywhere as the other pair of Nephilim emerged from underground, one of them blurring in front of the _Gungnir_ wielder, its fist racing in before she could react and impacting her in the stomach, sending her tumbling backwards and forcing her to dismiss her weapon as she came to a stop.

"Damnit…" she gasped out, pushing herself back off the ground, her arms cradling her broken ribs as she attempted to climb back to her feet. Steadying herself, her lungs feeling on fire as she struggled to breathe, Hibiki found herself on the defensive once again as two of her opponents raced forwards, fists swinging downwards. Sidestepping the first attack as it impacted the stone beneath where she had been standing before bringing both arms upwards, blocking the second Nephilim's fist as it raced in from above her head, Hibiki span, releasing the blocked opponent and letting it go by her before striking back, throwing a spinning kick to the creature's back and sending it stumbling forwards before having to dodge as the first Nephilim attacked once again, its fist passing by her head by a matter of inches. Stepping closer, Hibiki responded, driving her fist into the creature's stomach and forcing it to double over before spinning to her left and delivering a vicious backhand, her gauntlet smashing into the creature's head and sending it spinning to the ground, impacting the plateau with a cry. Before she could press her advantage however, a monstrous fist slammed into the _Gungnir_ wielder's back, knocking the wind out of her while sending her tumbling forwards, kicking up stone in the process as the Nephilim pursued.

'Gotta move…' Hibiki thought, pushing herself off the ground and springing away as the Nephilim's jaws crashing into where she had been just a second before, kicking up stone into the air. Noticing that it missed its target the Nephilim followed, blurring in front of Hibiki before throwing a punch at her head. Tilting her head to the side, the creature's fist passing by harmlessly, Hibiki responded, throwing a punch towards the creature's head with her left arm, her gauntlet crackling softly with an orange energy. As if to mock her, her monstrous opponent batted her fist aside with its right arm before striking back, its left arm swinging in and impacting her in her left shoulder, a sickening crack echoing out as the _Gungnir_ wielder tumbled along the ground. Picking herself up off the ground as her left shoulder sent pain racking through her body, she then collapsed back to her knees, her arm falling back to her side and hanging there uselessly as she grabbed at her shoulder, eyes shut in pain as her screams filled the air only to be cut off by the Nephilim's fist backhanding her in the face, sending her tumbling towards the edge of the plateau.

"I won't give up…I can't give up…" Hibiki muttered out, slowly picking herself up off the ground while avoiding placing as much pressure on her left arm as possible. Looking up to see one of her remaining trio of opponents rushing towards her, arm already swinging downwards towards her head, she sidestepped the blow, avoiding it as the Nephilim's fist impacted the ground beneath where she had been standing, rock kicking up into the air and blinding the _Gungnir_ wielder. 'I've gotta move…gotta get away…just long enough to fix my arm…' she thought, ducking under another punch from the creature before responding, sweeping the creature's legs out from under it and landing an axe kick to the creature's back as it hit the ground, implanting it deeper into the ground as one of the first two remaining Nephilim seemed to almost appear directly in front of her. Before the redhead could react, she was knocked backwards, the Nephilim's fist impacting her in the stomach before its other arm backhanded her away. Landing on her dislocated shoulder and biting her lip to avoid letting out another scream as fresh spasms of pain raced through her body, Hibiki rolled to a stop, her body coming to rest against an upturned rock, the stone pressing against her injured shoulder and causing a pained groan to escape her mouth.

"I won't lose like this…" she whispered out, breaths coming out in ragged pants as she tried to push herself off the rocky ground, only to fall back onto it, her left arm and ribs radiating pain throughout her body. 'Damnit…Can't…Can't move …' she thought, her thoughts turning to her girlfriend and the promise she had made along with her closest childhood friend as her three opponents approached her, their roars filling the air as they came closer and closer. 'Chris…sorry. Can't…keep…promise…' she thought, eyes narrowing in defiance at the monsters as they came steadily closer, before finally coming to a stop, enshrouding the Gungnir wielder in their shadows. Rearing their heads backwards and preparing to finish off their prey, the left-most Nephilim reached down, grabbing Hibiki by her neck and lifting her off of the ground, before a familiar yet angry voice brought a smile to the _Gungnir_ wielder's face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Chris cried out, her voice filled with fury as she stood on the cliff overlooking the plateau, her missiles already deploying from her waist armor, ready to fire. Behind her Tsubasa stood, a furious look on her face as she leapt into the air, her lone katana transforming into its larger form as she descended upon the plateau, drawing the creatures' attention to herself. Rage radiating in her eyes she slashed upwards, a brilliant blue wave of energy racing towards the enemy and slicing through the creature's arm holding Hibiki, forcing it to let go of the _Gungnir_ wielder as it let out a howl of agony while it leapt away with its brethren, its blood spurting from the stump that used to be an arm.

Pressing the advantage created by her partner, Chris opened fire, her missiles racing forwards towards the trio of creatures. Seconds later the rockets impacted, consuming the plateau in hellfire as chunks of rock scattered into the air, the Nephilim roaring in pain as several missiles contacted them directly. Body trembling with anger, she searched the area with her eyes before spotting where Hibiki was laying injured, her eyes taking in the sight of her injured girlfriend and etching that image into her memory. Leaping from the cliff to join Tsubasa on the plateau, where she kneeled by the injured Hibiki with an enraged look on her face, Chris spoke up once more, her voice cracking from the stress as she looked at the creatures slowly climbing back to their feet, their injuries slowly healing themselves.

"These assholes can regenerate now," She noted, anger simmering within her voice. "They'll pay for hurting her…" Her voice trailing off, she transformed her crossbows into their Gatling gun mode before opening fire, the bullets impacting the Nephilim and causing them to scatter as other bullets impacts the superheated rock around them, kicking stone into the air, some of which dug into the creature's skin as they leapt away. Turning to follow them, she opened fire, her Gatlings filling the air with bullets as she took aim towards the pair of Nephilim that had leapt towards the cliffs, her bullets trailing the creatures while kicking up stone from the rock face, clouds of dust rising into the sky. Beside her, Tsubasa leapt after the remaining Nephilim, closing the ground between them before unleashing a vertical slash, forcing the Nephilim to leap away to the right before it countered, its fist swinging in from the bluenette's back as she spun around, bringing the blade up to defend, the impact pushing her back slightly as her boots dug into the stone beneath her. Coming to a stop and pushing the creature's fist away from her, she stepped in closer, a second katana's handle popping from her Symphogear into her hand before unfolding as she slashed out horizontally, the creature stepping sideways just in time to avoid losing a limb.

Hoping to press her sudden advantage Tsubasa continued to attack, her initial sword returning to its standard katana state as she brought it slashing in from above with a vicious vertical slash aimed at the creature's right arm, only for the blade to be caught by the creature. Using her momentum to spin around she followed up with a diagonal slice at the wrist of her opponent, her strike forcing it to let go of her other sword and leap backwards just in time for the slash to pass through thin air before responding, a crimson blast of energy racing forth from the Nephilim's mouth towards the katana wielder. Eyes narrowing, Tsubasa responded, slashing outwards with both katana and releasing a double wave of azure energy that raced forwards, intersecting the crimson sphere in the center before exploding and kicking chunks of rock into the air, the smoke cloud hiding both sides from one another before the Nephilim let out a roar, charging forwards through the smoke and unleashing a punch towards Tsubasa's head. Sidestepping the blow, the bluenette countered, the katana in her right hand flashing downwards with an azure sheen of light surrounding it, cutting through her opponent's wrist with ease, severing its hand from its body and forcing its blood to gush out of the wound. Letting out an angered roar it continued to try to press its attack, lashing out with its left arm towards Tsubasa's head, only for the former idol to duck under the attack and lash out once more, the sword she held in a reverse grip flashing upwards and through the creature's left arm at the elbow.

Letting out a roar of pain the Nephilim attempted to respond, its jaws snapping towards Tsubasa. Spinning out of the way and allowing the creature's jaws to impact the ground she had been on just seconds earlier, the former idol pressed her attack, her twin katana igniting with azure blue flames as she dashed forwards once more before bringing her right katana in with a horizontal slash, the flames heating the air as the creature ducked under the attack before snapping its jaws forwards once more. Stepping to the side and out of the way, the creature's jaws snapping shut on nothing but air, Tsubasa continued her attack, her blades flashing out once again and slicing through the creature's shoulders, her superheated swords instantly closing the wounds after slicing through.

At this a furious roar echoed into the air from the creature's jaws as it leapt backwards, a sphere of crimson fire forming once more in its mouth. But before it could fire, Tsubasa attacked once again, the blade in her right hand flashing out and slashing through the creature's neck, decapitating it. Not stopping there, she spun around once more, the katana in her left hand slashing downwards and unleashing a wave of azure flames which consumed the creature's corpse in sapphire death. 'One down, two more to go…' Tsubasa thought, turning away from her fallen opponent and looking at where her partner had engaged the remaining pair of Nephilim before moving to assist as Chris moved in pursuit of the remaining creatures.

'They're faster than they were last time….' Chris thought, her Gatlings continuing to spew round after round at the pair of Nephilim she had pursued. Another fresh group of missiles appearing from her waist armor, she opened fire once more, the projectiles streaking towards their targets without much delay, even as her thoughts turned towards her injured girlfriend. 'It's my fault…if I wouldn't have been so wrapped up in my own misery, she wouldn't have had to fight alone…' she thought, the angered cries of the pair of Nephilim returning her attention to the fight at hand as they leapt free of the smoke caused by the latest group of missiles. Quickly shifting her Gatlings back into their crossbow state, she opened fire once again while leaping away towards where her girlfriend was resting, the energy bolts striking the creatures but not slowing them down as their fists impacted the ground where she had been standing. Shifting the crossbow in her left hand into a larger state, a crystalline bolt ready to fire, she opened fire once again with the crossbow in her right hand, its energy bolts racing towards the creatures she was facing only to be batted aside. She found herself quickly on the defensive once again as both Nephilim's fists swung in, forcing Chris to leap away once again.

Raising her left crossbow into the air, Chris pulled the trigger, the crystalline bolt soaring into the air over her opponents before it released a torrent of scarlet energy bolts towards her opponents and engulfing them in a field of miniature explosions as they roared out in pain. Not allowing them to gain any further momentum, Chris' waist armor opened up again, revealing another rack of missiles before she opened fire, the rockets streaking in and impacting her opponents, consuming them in flames as she converted both crossbows into a pair of shotguns. Seconds later the roar of her opponents echoed out as they leapt through the flames surrounding them, an orb of crimson flame held within each monster's mouth. Bringing her weapons up to bear as an idea formed in her mind, Chris darted forwards, before bringing the gun in her right hand up towards the creature's mouth and pulling the trigger, her shotgun barking out as the gunshot slammed into the creature's chest, sending it stumbling backwards with the crimson orb extinguished as it clutched at its chest in pain. A crimson gleam drawing her attention out of the corner of her eye, she spun around, the shotgun held in her left hand rising up and pointing directly at the sphere as it hovered inside of the Nephilim's mouth as she pulled the trigger, her weapon's gunfire impacting the sphere causing it to explode while still within the creature's mouth.

Surveying the results of her attack approvingly as the creature's dead body crumpled to the floor of the plateau, only the roar of the last remaining Nephilim alerted Chris to its counterattack as its fist swung downwards. Bringing both guns up and catching the approaching fist in between them in a cross, Chris felt herself being pushed backwards from the force of the opposing Nephilim's attack. 'Damn…this asshole's strong…' she thought, anger written on her face before she ducked down, rolling beneath the creature's arm and around its legs while converting her weapons into their crossbow state once again. Quickly climbing back to her feet, she opened fire once more, her energy bolts impacting the creature in the back, the creature stumbling forwards slightly as a result before it span around, its fist racing in faster than the _Ichaival_ wielder could react, only to be stopped by a familiar looking boot impacting the beast in the arm, knocking it away as Tsubasa landed next to her before spinning around, the older girl's leg lashing out and impacting the Nephilim in its stomach and sending it tumbling away.

"Let's finish this, partner," Tsubasa muttered, her eyes locked onto the slowly recovering form of their remaining opponent as she enlarged the blade of both katana into their extended forms. Looking over her shoulder to where her girlfriend was attempting to stand once again, Chris nodded, her crossbows returning to their Gatling forms once more. 'I'll be right there, Hibiki…' she thought, before opening fire, her rounds impacting the creature and knocking it backwards. Taking advantage of the opening provided by the _Ichaival_ wielder, Tsubasa rushed forwards, leaping into the air before swinging the blade in her left hand downwards, releasing an azure wave of energy that raced towards the creature. Sidestepping the attack and letting it slice into the plateau, the Nephilim counterattacked, its fist racing upwards and meeting the flat of the former idol's katana, knocking her off balance slightly before its other fist raced in. Bringing her left katana back around to meet the creature's fist, the edge of the blade igniting with an azure flame, Tsubasa responded, the ignited blade slicing into the creature's wrist, forcing it to let out a pained cry as it swung its arm in response, backhanding her away. Flipping in mid-air and returning her katana back to their normal sizes, she unleashed another pair of azure energy waves towards the last creature, the waves slicing through stone and throwing shards of rock into the sky.

Not letting the creature try to reverse momentum as it leapt to the side, Chris opened fire once more, her Gatlings raining firepower at the Nephilim and forcing it to shield itself once more. Refusing to let up, her waist armor opened up, another set of missile racks unfolding before the rockets launched, soaring towards her opponent and engulfing it in explosions and smoke as Chris continued to fire, her attack piercing through the smoke with only the Nephilim's cries of pain to confirm any effect on the creature before it burst free, the wound on its arm from Tsubasa's earlier attack looking as though it was filled with lava.

Racing forward the creature counterattacked, its fist slamming downwards towards Chris and forcing her to move out of the creature's reach just before its fist embedded itself into the stone where she had been standing. Her waist armor opening up, another set of missiles revealing themselves to the afternoon sky, Chris' eyes narrowed in concentration as she prepared for what she hoped would finish off the beast before she opened fire, her missiles streaking forth before impacting the Nephilim, explosions engulfing it in flame as the missiles continued their assault. Moments later the barrage finally ended, Chris' eyes cold as she stared at the cloud of smoke surrounding where the creature had been standing mere moments before.

Turning to look towards where her girlfriend had pushed herself off the ground, Chris began to walk away before a roar echoed out. Spinning around once more, her eyes narrowed in anger as the Nephilim burst forwards once again, wounded severely but still alive. 'Damnit, this asshole just won't die!' She thought, before an azure flash of light intervened, the creature coming to a halt as a blue line split it right down the middle, aqua-colored flames bursting free from the wound and spreading over the creature's body. Landing next to Chris, twin katana blazing softly with cerulean flames, Tsubasa attacked one last time, a brilliant blue wave of light racing forth before slamming into the creature in the same exact spot as her previous attack, cutting through the rest of the way before the creature exploded, pushing both Symphogear wielders backwards, their boots digging into the stone plateau slightly before coming to a stop in front of their injured teammate, the smoke from the explosion clearing slightly even as it rose higher into the sky. Scanning the area for any sign that their opponents would resume the battle and finding none, the duo let out a breath in relief. Turning towards Chris and nodding as she returned her katana to her Symphogear's storage, Tsubasa spoke up, her voice showing some relief as she looked between the younger couple.

"I'm sure that you two have things that you need to say," she whispered, pushing the younger girl forwards gently, a vast contrast to the attitude she had held earlier. Turning to give the couple some space, she walked off, leaving the dating couple to their thoughts and each other as Chris slowly made her way over to her girlfriend's side, an uncomfortable silence falling over the pair.

-SotHR-

"Idiot…" Chris trailed off, her voice soft as she spoke up, breaking the silence between the two of them and drawing Hibiki's attention to her girlfriend before she continued to speak, voice rising in intensity. "You're such an idiot, Hibiki! What the hell were you thinking? I told you, multiple times, to not do anything reckless! Damnit…if we wouldn't have shown up, what the hell would you have done?" At Hibiki's lack of a reply, she continued, her shoulders shaking. "Damnit Hibiki, don't just sit there and be quiet! What the hell were you thinking? Because you were reckless, now you're hurt, and you're lucky it wasn't worse than this. Why, Hibiki? Why?" Moments later, Hibiki spoke up, her voice quiet as a pained but small smile came onto her face as she took Chris' hand into her own.

"Sorry…" Hibiki whispered out, as she pushed herself off the ground into a sitting position, her right arm holding her body off the ground. Turning her head slightly to look her girlfriend in the eye, she attempted to continue to speak up, only to be cut off by her girlfriend speaking once again, her shoulders shaking.

"Sorry? Hibiki, you could have died!" Chris cried, her shoulders shaking as she spoke. Moving to Hibiki's side, she sat down, the redhead leaning over to rest her head on the shorter girl's shoulder as she spoke up once more. "You could have died, and then what would have happened? What would have happened to the promise you made me to come back safely? Don't you know what you dying would have done to everyone? What it would have done to Miku? What it would have done to ME? Damnit…you said that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, that you wouldn't turn your back on me. What do you think that dying would have done, Hibiki? God damnit..." she trailed off, voice cracking slightly from the emotions she felt as tears started to fall down her face. "Don't you think that we all get worried?"

"I know you do," Hibiki replied, her voice low as she leaned further into her girlfriend.. Before she could continue, Chris cut her off once again as she looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"I was scared, idiot. You said that you wouldn't hurt me, but if you died, it'd hurt more than anything I could imagine. Even just the thought of it scares me, Hibiki," she said, body trembling, her hands resting on her legs as she spoke. "The thought of not having you around, of not being able to be with you anymore…it scares me. It felt like I couldn't breathe when I heard that you were in danger! And when I got here, seeing you injured…I was scared that I was about to lose you, you know that?"

"Sorry," Hibiki whispered, sitting up from her spot against Chris' side before turning to face her girlfriend. "I didn't mean for any of you to be worried. I just…I thought that I could keep them away from everyone, that I could buy enough time for everyone to stop Ver."

"So you were going to sacrifice yourself doing so? Damnit…stop being so stupid!" Chris responded, hand flashing forwards to slap her girlfriend but stopping before she could connect. Lowering her arm back to and resting it at her side, she looked her girlfriend's body over, noting the injuries she had suffered before the tears started to fall once again. Noticing the stunned look on her girlfriend's face, Chris began to speak once more, even as the tears slowly fell down her face. "Hibiki, please, stop thinking that you have to do everything alone. You went away for two years and everyone was affected. If you would have sacrificed yourself here..." Voice trailing off, Chris sat in silence, her voice failing her but her eyes expressing everything that she wanted to say. Moments later, the _Gungnir_ wielder finally spoke up, a small smile on her face as she moved closer, before wrapping her good arm around her girlfriend and pulling her in closely, holding her close to her injured body and resting her head on Chris' shoulder before she began to speak up once again, her voice quiet.

"Gomen, Chris." Hibiki whispered out. Turning her head from its spot on Chris' shoulder to look out over the cliff's edge at the glittering ocean on the horizon beyond the edge of the floating continent, she continued, her voice expressing the emotions she wanted to show. "I didn't mean to worry you so much…"

"I know that you had good intentions," Chris spoke up, cutting her girlfriend off before she could continue speaking. "That's why I can forgive you for being so reckless. Still…you have to be more careful. I've lost so much, suffered so much…I don't want to lose you too, Hibiki. You may be an idiot sometimes, but you're MY idiot, and I love you for it. I love everything about you." Turning the taller girl's head towards her own, Chris's lips met Hibiki's own, a wave of pleasure spreading throughout her body on contact. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, Chris let out a surprised gasp as Hibiki's tongue danced against her lips, almost as if asking for entrance as a warm wave arose within her body. 'That feeling again…' Chris thought, the feeling fading away as she opened her mouth, allowing Hibiki's tongue to dance with her own before letting out a muffled groan, shockwaves of pleasure slowly building within her body before Hibiki broke away, a small trace of their shared saliva on her lips as a smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too, Chris. I love everything about you too." Shutting her eyes as a gentle smile emerged onto her face, Hibiki returned her head to its place on the short girl's shoulder, smiling gently into her neck as she closed her eyes peacefully, her warm breathing sending shivers down Chris' spine and forcing her to blush before the shorter girl spoke up, her voice breathy as an unfamiliar warmth rose in her stomach.

"I know…and I'm so grateful for that…" Holding her girlfriend closely, she tensed up as the _Gungnir_ wielder froze, her body tensing up against Chris' own as she brought her right arm to her left shoulder before pressing against it. Seconds later, a popping sound echoed into the air, as Hibiki buried her face into Chris' neck to muffle a scream as her shoulder reset into place.

"Hibiki? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Chris asked, her voice filled with concern for her girlfriend. Taking a moment to gather herself, the taller girl nodded, her nose brushing lightly against Chris' neck and sending a shiver down her spine before she rested her head completely still.

"Something happened to my shoulder earlier…got forced out of place…" she mumbled out, not moving her head from where it rest, face buried into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. "Had to reset…"

"Hibiki…" Chris whispered, looking up to see Tsubasa approaching, a slightly worried look on her face. "Get some rest, will you? You don't have to keep pushing yourself…" Her voice trailing off, Chris smiled softly, a feeling of relief swelling up within her body as she felt the _Gungnir_ wielder's steady breathing against her neck. Coming to a stop next to the younger couple, Tsubasa smiled, before turning her head back towards the central structure. 'We've still got so much more to do to bring this whole crisis to an end…but with how bad her injuries looked, we need more time for Hibiki to be ready to go…'

 _ **Frontier, Main Structure, Bridge, 4 hours and 55 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"So much for that little nuisance," Doctor Ver stated, the sunlight gleaming off of his glasses as he turned his focus back to the data in front of him. "Maria wasn't even good as a false Finé, so her failure to stop me was bound to occur. Oh well; the both of them have served their use to me already. It's only natural that I remove useless pieces from the board." Nodding to himself while reading through the data, his mutated left arm not leaving the control sphere in the center, a devilish grin emerged onto his face as he took in the data presented. "It's only a matter of time now…just a matter of time until Frontier is charged enough for me to bring the moon even closer…" Laughing slightly at the implications in his words, Ver proceeded to look towards the side, a monitor displaying the status of the fights taking place elsewhere on the island, his arms crossing at what he was seeing.

'So it looks as though both the _Igalima_ brat and Yukine-san were both unable to accomplish their objectives…' he thought, a frown emerging onto his face. Reaching into his jacket and withdrawing a remote trigger from within it, his smirk returned as he stared at the monitor displaying the _Ichaival_ and _Ame no Habakiri_ wielders racing across Frontier's terrain. 'If you think that I'm just going to let you intervene in the little show I'm enjoying that involves your girlfriend, you have another thing coming, brat…' Pressing the switch on the trigger at the top, he looked on, fully expecting Chris' head to explode in a shower of plasma. 'Wait…why is she not dead?' Ver thought, his eyes narrowing in dismay as both Symphogear wielders continued to race across the rugged terrain. 'Why didn't her choker go off…unless…' he thought, realization hitting him and causing him to throw the trigger to the floor, the device bouncing off the stone pathway and into the black abyss below.

"Damn that bitch…Nastassja…you continue to interfere, even after I've killed you…" he growled out, venom in his words as he spoke. Taking a moment to look out the nearest archway, the trail of smoke from the control room's structure as it soared towards the stars still fresh, he smirked, before returning his attention to the monitor. "Oh well…just a minor inconvenience. Even if they arrive, it's not like the two of them will be able to make much of a difference. Tachibana's fate in these matters is already decided." Before he could gloat any further on his accomplishments, the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him caused him to turn as Genjurou and Ogawa entered the bridge area, their eyes locking onto the doctor as he turned to face them, his arm never leaving the control orb as he spoke. "So it seems that I have guests…"

"Doctor Ver!" Genjurou spoke, his eyes narrowed in anger. Stepping forwards, his arms by his side and his red office shirt rustling, he continued, Ogawa strolling forwards just behind him as he spoke, their footsteps echoing throughout the room despite the hum of the crystals around the chamber. "End of the line. We'll be taking Frontier, and you'll be coming with us."

"Is that so, Kazanari-san?" Ver replied, a devilish grin on his face. "That's funny; you're not the first person to tell me that they'll put a stop to my plans today…and they didn't live to tell about it. What makes you think that you'll be any different?" Raising his non-transformed arm as his left hand pressed against the control sphere, he spoke once again, his index finger pointed towards the duo. "None of you have the guts to do what I'm doing. I'm doing what has to be done to save this world!"

"You're crazy, Ver. Do you honestly think that what you're doing is going to save the world? If you do, then you're a fool," Genjurou replied, stepping closer to the doctor as he flinched at his approach. "Every simulation of what would happen if the moon impacted the planet shows that there wouldn't be anyone left to save. How is that saving the world?" At this, Ver allowed himself to laugh maniacally, his laughter echoing throughout the room. Reaching into his jacket and retrieving the _Staff of Solomon_ , Ver pointed it towards the 2nd division's commander, the staff extending into its active mode as he began his reply.

"This world of ours is full of contradictions, Kazanari-san. Governments hide the truth from their citizens in order to protect the peace, when all that they're doing is hoarding information from the people. The governments of the world knew that the moon is going to fall, but what did they do about it? Nothing! All in the name of keeping the power they hold," Ver stated, the arm holding the _Staff_ keeping it pointed at Genjurou directly. "However, once the moon falls, those governments won't have any power anymore. The people of this world, those who survive that is, will have to turn their belief to someone who has the power. And right now, that person is ME. You're not the first person today to try to stop me; the failed false Finé attempted to stop me, and she had a relic."

'That at least explains where Maria went, and why we haven't been able to reach her…' Genjurou thought, a frown emerging on his face as he slid into a ready stance. 'If he summons noise, we don't have the greatest chance. But still…we have to stop him…' Watching Ver's movements closely, Genjurou spoke up, his voice low enough that it wouldn't reach Ver.

"We can't let him use the _Staff_. If you have any ideas as to how to get that thing out of his hands before he uses it…" Genjurou trailed off, his voice lowered so that only Ogawa could hear him. Nodding in agreement, the intelligence master prepared to respond as he reached for the gun he was carrying, only for Ver to speak up once again, his voice dripping with venom as he continued to point the _Staff of Solomon_ towards the duo, finger wrapped around the area that would allow the relic to serve its purpose.

"I hold the cards here. But since you have no intention of bowing to my demands, then I have no use for you, either. Goodbye, Kazanari-san, Ogawa-san. Maybe in your next life you'll understand the sacrifices that need to be made to truly protect this world you hold so dearly." At this, he moved to activate the _Staff_ once more, the relic glowing a bright green before it was knocked from the doctor's hands and across the chamber, clattering to the floor before tumbling down the stairs by the controls as Ver let out a scream, blood dripping from the fresh bullet wound in his hand. Taking advantage of the opening created by the smoking gun in Ogawa's hands next to him, Genjurou's fist swung down to the pathway, impacting it and splintering it, a chunk of the pathway being flung into the air on impact. Rising from where his fist impacted the pathway, he lashed out once again, his right fist impacting the chunk of stone as it fell back towards the ground and sending it towards the madman with a martial artist's cry. Eyes wide, Ver barely ducked out of the way, his left hand being forced to break contact with the control sphere in the center in the process.

"Damn you…even though you've reclaimed the staff, you won't stop my plans…" Ver growled out, pressing his left hand firmly against the controls one last time as a small circular hole opened in the platform he stood upon. Turning towards the 2nd division's commander, an angered scowl on his face, he staggered into the hole, disappearing into it and causing it to vanish behind him as Maria entered the chamber, face flushed from exertion as she caught her breath. Walking over to the Staff as it rested on the ground before picking it up, Genjurou nodded in her direction before she spoke up, voice course with emotion.

"Damnit…he got away…" she spoke, eyes narrowed on the spot where Ver had disappeared into. "And I can't afford to chase after him either, not when I have the role I need to play…But can I even play it anymore?" Nodding as he walked over to the _Airgetlam_ wielder and taking note of the distressed look on her face, Genjurou spoke up, the _Staff of Solomon_ having collapsed into its most compact form in his hands.

"Headquarters hasn't been able to reach you for a little while, Maria. However, I'm glad to see that you're doing okay," Genjurou said, his voice composed. "What happened? And what do you mean your role to play?" At this, Maria's voice went quiet as she replied, a quiet fury in her voice.

"He killed her…that asshole killed my mom. She wanted him to use Frontier's power to restart the lunar ruins, but he said that he was happy with what the moon's doing and killed her," Maria replied, voice shaking with a fury that she could barely constrain. "And then he laughed about it. Taichou, I…I tried to stop him, but he did something with Frontier that prevented me from moving before throwing me out of the archway over there. If it wasn't for my Armed Gear catching onto a ledge a couple levels down, he would have killed me…"

"So they were going against one another? Interesting…" Genjurou said, drawing a nod from Maria, who prepared to continue, her fists clenched against her sides and the breeze flowing throughout the room. Before she could however, Genjurou continued himself, a solemn tone in his voice. "I'm sorry, Maria."

"Thanks, taichou," Maria replied, her eyes not leaving the spot where Ver had disappeared into as her frustration leaked through into her voice. "I…no, we had a chance to stop him, and he got away. We have to go after him. That bastard can't get away with what he's done." Nodding in agreement, Genjurou spoke up quietly, his voice turning serious, even as they headed towards the central platform where Ogawa awaited.

"And we will. We just don't know where he's going, nor do we know how to get there. We were barely able to find our way up here." Before he could continue, a crackle in his earpiece drew his attention, along with that of Maria and Ogawa. Seconds later, before any of them could say anything, an older voice came through the headsets, causing Maria's eyes to widen in shock and relief.

"Maybe I can be of help with that," Nastassja spoke, her voice coming through the headsets. Before she could continue though, Maria's voice cracked, her body shaking from the sudden rush of emotions, a quiet sob escaping into the microphone. "Maria…why are you crying?"

"I thought you were dead, mom…The pod that he launched, you're there, aren't you?" She replied, her response sounding almost strangled from the emotions she was feeling. At this a small laugh came through the speakers, before Nastassja replied once again, her voice clearly strained from exertion.

"No, Maria. I had finished with what I needed to do there, and managed to get out just before it was launched. However, now isn't the time to discuss those particulars," Nastassja replied, her words causing the _Airgetlam_ wielder to smile softly. But before she could reply, Genjurou prepared to speak up as he walked over to where Ver had made his escape. Stopping just before the central platform, Ogawa right behind him, he looked over the platform before speaking, his words serious.

"Am I speaking with Doctor Nastassja?" he asked, as he drew his fist back.

"Yes. And I am speaking with Commander Kazanari Genjurou, correct?"

"You're correct. However, now isn't the time for idle talk, now is it? I hear that you and Doctor Ver aren't seeing eye-to-eye," Genjurou said, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "We need to go after him and bring him down, in addition to finding some way of stopping his plan from succeeding. If there's any information that you can provide to assist with this, it will be greatly appreciated."

"Understandable, and I'm willing to assist, Kazanari-san," Nastassja replied, her voice composed as she spoke. "I already know that what I've done up until now is something that cannot be easily forgiven or forgotten. And the path that I chose to tread has my hands covered in blood, and is one that I know my younger daughter wouldn't have ever approved of. I willingly participated, even organized, some of the things that FIS took part in, and I will willingly pay my penance for that. However, right now, we all have a much bigger concern on our hands in what Doctor Ver is trying to accomplish."

"Right," Genjurou replied, nodding in agreement. "We're going to go after him, but we don't entirely know where he could be heading. Who knows where he could be right now...but, that won't stop us, now will it?" A second later his fist impacted the pathway in front of him, stone dust flying into the air as the force from his punch opened a path into the floor in front of him. Turning to nod at Ogawa and Maria directly, he continued, a confident tone in his voice. "We have to put an end to things. Our mission is to stop Doctor Ver's plans and capture him, preferably alive if we can. If you can assist with that, Nastassja-san, then we can work out a sort of deal later on." At this, a beeping sound was heard from his tablet, drawing Genjurou's attention to it as he spoke up once more. "This is Kazanari. What do you have for me, Headquarters?"

"Sir, we have a bit of a situation. Frontier seems to be rising in altitude, and there appears to be a slow buildup of energy emanating from somewhere inside. We're working to try to isolate it, but it's difficult to get much of a signal."

"That's got to be Ver," Ogawa chimed in, commenting on what had just been revealed. "But if the energy buildup isn't being isolated, it's not going to be easy to find him." Turning to look at Genjurou directly, he continued, a sense of urgency in his voice. "Kazanari-taichou, if we're going to stop him, we need to get moving."

"Agreed," Genjurou replied, nodding before turning to Maria and handing her the collapsed form of the _Staff_. "Maria, when we have the source of the energy isolated, I want you and the others to head towards it as soon as possible. I'll be having Headquarters relay that info to the others as well. Understood?"

"Hai, taichou," Maria replied, stepping forwards. Before she could continue Nastassja spoke up, her voice composed despite the situation as Genjurou prepared to enter the hole he had created.

"If I'm right, Ver will head towards where the main power generator is. It's where the Nephilim's heart is connected to the rest of Frontier, and he can attempt to control the output of energy from there," the older woman spoke, as Genjurou and Ogawa leapt through the hole they had created. "I will guide you towards his location to the best of my ability. However, there is something that I also need to have Maria do that could possibly counteract what Ver could intend to accomplish with the phonic gain the Nephilim's heart is creating." At this, Genjurou and Ogawa nodded, their feet hitting the stone floor beneath them as they entered a roll before returning to their feet, having landed after a brief free fall.

"Alright. You're willing to turn yourself in and cooperate fully when all of this is over?"

"I am," Nastassja replied, her voice crackling through the three 2nd Division members' headsets. "As I said before, my hands have already been stained with blood, and the actions that I took may not be forgivable. I'll pay my penance for that. But right now, I need to do everything that I can to prevent Ver from reaching his goals." At this, Genjurou spoke again as the duo began to run down the ancient hallway, the only light around them being the orange glow created by the Nephilim's Heart.

"Alright. Just give us the directions and we'll go from there."

-SotHR-

"So what if I've lost the _Staff_ ," Ver grumbled out, his injured hand held close to his chest as he made his way steadily through the ancient hallway. "While they have that back, they still won't be able to stop the moon. At this point, I've already won. It's just a matter of using the Nephilim's power to finish them all off." Turning to head down another hallway towards Frontier's core, a wicked grin emerged on his face as he brought his left arm up, brushing the transformed limb against the wall and causing it to glow a bright orange, before the light flowing along the edges of the hallway began to pulse in a rhythm similar to that of a heartbeat.

"Yes…so long as I have the Nephilim's power, it doesn't matter who's against me. They'll all be destroyed in the end anyways…" he trailed off, before his laughter filled the hallway as he continued his journey towards the source of Frontier's power, the Nephilim's heart pulsating in the same rhythm as the orange light lining the halls…

-SotHR-

'Who'd have ever thought that I'd be performing to the world again like this…' Maria thought as she took a number of deep breaths, trying to calm herself while she stood in front of the control sphere. 'But this time, unlike last time, I'm truly doing this to try to save the world, and of my own free will.' Looking towards the largest crystal of the group surrounding her, she gathered herself, one last thought coming across her mind as Nastassja spoke to her through her earpiece. 'Serena…please, watch over me. I hope that I make you proud…'

"Maria, we'll be going live here momentarily. Are you ready?" the older woman asked, drawing Maria's attention. Letting out a deep breath that she hadn't even known she had taken, Maria replied, her eyes taking on a confident focus as the words she was about to say came into mind.

"Yeah," she said, her voice determined. Taking her place in front of the control sphere, her _Airgetlam_ 's armor active, she gave a brief nod, eyes locking onto the large crystal that would be used to broadcast her song to the world. "Whenever you're ready then, mom."

"Then we go live in three…two…one…" Nastassja spoke, her words causing Maria to tense up slightly, as a soft glow came from the crystal in front of the Symphogear wielder, and she began to speak, her speech somewhat reluctantly flowing forth.

"Hello," Maria began, her words coming forth steadily as her heart pounded. "I'm sure that by now, those of you who saw the Queens of Music concert know who I am. But right now, I'm not here to make threats. Right now, I need your help. We all need your help." Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she prepared to sing, the crystal pillars surrounding her pulsing faintly as if in response to her will. Moments later, she began to sing, her words echoing throughout the bridge around her as her thoughts drifted, images from her childhood and of her sister entering her thoughts and bringing a small smile to her face as she sang.

(Insert Song: "Ringo")

 _-The apple floated in the big broad sky,_

 _The apple crashed down on the ground._

 _The stars were born and then the songs,_

 _And the lulu amel could smile forever._

 _Then the stars kissed and the songs fell asleep._

 _Where is my home?_

 _Where is my home?_

 _The apple crashed down on the ground,_

 _The apple floated in the big broad sky…-_

(End Insert song: "Ringo")

As the last words of her song echoed around her, Maria smiled softly as the mental image of her sister's approving smile came into her mind. 'Serena…I know that you're watching over me…just like I know that you approve of what I'm doing…' Gathering herself, she prepared to speak once again, the crystals surrounding her glowing softly and giving her Symphogear's silver armor an azure hue. But before she could speak any further, the voice of Nastassja came through her headset, snapping her back to attention.

"Maria," Nastassja began, her voice coming through clearly as Maria gathered her thoughts for the next part of her speech. "You're doing well. The rate that we're gathering Phonic gain is higher than expected, and I'll be able to complete things on my end here shortly," the older woman began, her voice beaming and causing Maria's smile to grow. "I'm proud of you, Maria. You've come such a long way, even from how you were a couple weeks ago. I'm proud of you, and I know that your sister would be as well. Now go. I'll finish things up here and then wait for Kazanari-san to arrive."

"Mom…." Maria replied, her voice quiet as the crystals around her slowed their pulsing, the azure glow coming from them dimming as her broadcast came to an end. "Thank you for encouraging me to follow what I believe is right. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep making you proud." Raising her head and noticing the darkening skies around her, Maria's eyes narrowed, a beeping from her headset drawing her attention once more as the voice of Aoi filled her ears.

"Maria, we finally got through to you," Aoi said, her voice filled with relief. "We've been able to locate the source of what's powering Frontier. I've already contacted Hibiki-san, Tsubasa-san, Chris-san, and Shirabe-san, and they're heading towards its location now. Can you head over there to give them some back up?"

"Hai, Aoi-san," Maria replied, determination filling her eyes as she spoke. Leaping towards the outer edge of the window-like arch behind her and landing on its archway, Maria turned, looking over the room once more. 'I just hope that that song will be enough…' she thought, feeling the added weight of the _Staff of_ Solomon on her back before leaping away, her mind already refocusing itself on her next objective as she made her way through the darkening sky around her, hopping from floating rock to floating rock as she raced towards what she hoped would bring Ver's plans to an end.

-SotHR-

"As long as I still have the Nephilim's heart, I can still accomplish my plan," Ver muttered as he entered the chamber. Before him the Nephilim's heart remained attached to the main crystal powering Frontier, pulsating in a rhythm similar to a heartbeat. Slowly coming to a stop in front of the main crystal as a stone pedestal arose from the platform, Ver continued to speak, his voice echoing around the chamber itself. "With the Nephilim, I can burn them all to ashes…those intruders who dare stand in my way will ALL DIE!" Placing his transformed arm against the stone pedestal and causing it to glow a crimson red, Ver let out a laugh, despite the pain he felt from the gunshot wound he had suffered previously.

"If they think that something like this will stop me, they're sadly mistaken…" Ver trailed off, pain evident in his voice. "However, I won't take any more chances. It's time to take out these pests. Now, my Nephilim…arise, and burn them to ashes with your wrath!" At this, the crimson glow grew brighter, the glow filling the room as the Nephilim's heartbeat echoed louder and louder…

 _ **Frontier, Near Main Structure, 5 hours and 30 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Are you sure that you'll be okay for this? Hibiki, you're hurt. You need to rest and try to recover!" Chris asked, her voice full of concern while her right arm wrapped around her girlfriend's waist to provide support. Beside her, Hibiki nodded, grimacing as she prepared to reply.

"Chris, I'm fine," Hibiki replied, her right arm cradling her injured ribs gently as they raced towards the main structure of Frontier. "It's fine. I'm not going to leave everything up to the rest of you at this point. Even if I'm not at my best, I can still help." Besides her, Chris' eyes narrowed, even as a small smile came onto her face.

"I just don't want you to get yourself hurt any worse," Chris began, the duo coming to a brief stop at the edge of a cliff overlooking the main structure, Tsubasa standing in front of them. "You promised you wouldn't be too reckless and that you'd come back safely. I don't want to see you get hurt any worse than you already are. I don't know if I could handle that…so please, if you're going to come with us, be careful, Hibiki." Looking away from her girlfriend as she trailed off, Chris felt Hibiki's arms wrap around her from behind as she spoke up, her voice quiet as she held the shorter girl closely, her movement having gone unnoticed by the _Ichaival_ wielder.

"I will, but you do so too," Hibiki whispered, her voice quiet as she stared towards the main structure in the distance and drawing a small hum in agreement from her girlfriend. Before she could continue however, Tsubasa approached the couple, a concerned look on her face as she spoke, the sky slowly darkening around them as Frontier's main structure glowed, a prismatic aura surrounding the structure as it glowed brighter and brighter against the steadily deepening sky.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright for the rest of this mission?" the older girl asked, her voice showing concern for her protégé's wellbeing and drawing a nod. "Okay…still, don't be reckless. You don't have to do everything alone, Hibiki. We can protect you just as much as you can protect us, so let us. After all," she spoke, a small smile coming onto her face. "I'm sure that there's plenty that the two of you want to do after everything is over, so don't get yourself killed out there." Before she could say anything further however, a tremor passed underneath the trio, shaking the cliff beneath them before coming to a rest seconds later, causing the trio to look around warily.

"Something's not right…" Tsubasa muttered, her eyes narrowing in alertness while she drew a katana from storage as the younger couple scanned the area. Moments later, the ground in front of them began to shake again as a monstrous roar began to fill the air, causing Hibiki's eyes to widen in alarm as Chris spoke up, anger in her voice as the ground continued to shake and the rock behind them slowly climbed upwards, taking a semi-familiar shape behind them and slowly coalescing itself.

"Damnit…where is it…where is that bastard?" she asked, as the creature's shadow overcame the trio. Spinning around as they became shrouded in the giant Nephilim's shadow, they looked upwards, the beast's eyes glowing the color of lava as it let out a monstrous roar, shaking the ground beneath the trio and causing small fissures to form. Not even a second later it began its attack, its monstrous fist racing downwards towards the Symphogear wielders as they leapt away, scattering in separate directions as the ground they stood upon crumbled on impact before falling towards the central valley below.

Skidding to a stop after having rushed between the creature's feet, Hibiki looked up, eyes narrowed as the creature turned around, its eyes searching the area for its prey as it let out a monstrous roar, the force of which pushing the _Gungnir_ wielder towards the ground, arms crossed in front of her face and her boots digging into the surface of the plateau beneath her and creating a small pair of trenches as she slid backwards. Looking back up as the creature's roar came to an end, Hibiki found herself having to move once again as the creature's fist raced towards her, forcing her to leap away before it impacted the ground where she had been standing, shattering it and sending ancient stone flying into the sky as she landed further away from the creature's reach.

"Damnit…it's targeting her!" Tsubasa cried out, before enlarging her newly drawn katana into a larger state and leaping into the sky. Flipping in midair to build added momentum she slashed downwards with the blade, releasing a wave of azure energy at the creature and forcing it to release an annoyed growl on contact, the explosion from impact shrouding the older girl's vision as she fell back towards the ground. Before she could get there however, a titanic fist emerged from the smoke, forcing her to bring her blade up in defense as the fist slammed into her headlong, sending her flying backwards and into the ground with a painful yell as she skidded backwards and into a boulder that had been unearthed by the creature's earlier roar, the stone cracking from the force of impact as she finally came to a rest.

"Tsubasa! Damn you…you bastard!" Chris cried out, as she drew her crossbows and converted both into their Gatling forms before opening fire, the bullets impacting the skin of the giant and drawing its attention away from her fallen teammate. She wouldn't have much chance to draw its attention away from her friend however, as the creature's mouth opened before a torrent of hellfire raced forth, causing the _Ichaival_ wielder to leap away towards where her girlfriend was standing before the flames impacted the ground on which she had been standing, turning the stone into molten glass. Landing safely away from the blaze, Chris fired back, missiles unfolding from her waist armor and racing towards the giant Nephilim as she opened fire with her Gatlings as well, the missiles impacting the creature in its face and shrouding it in smoke. 'That couldn't have gotten it…that thing's just too big to be beaten that easily…' she thought, before the creature's fist impacted the ground in front of her, shattering it and sending her tumbling backwards.

"Chris!" Hibiki cried out, struggling to climb back to her feet. Coming back to a standing position, her injured ribs protesting and causing her to cradle them with her right arm as she looked up at the giant they found themselves facing, her vision blurring. 'Ugh…gotta…focus…' she thought, trying to draw her attention back to the battle at hand. Shaking her head to try to get her vision to refocus, the _Gungnir_ wielder found herself back on the defensive, barely managing to leap away as the giant creature's fist came swinging down towards her and impacting the ground where she had been just a second prior, the shockwave from the impact sending her tumbling away before coming to a stop near where Tsubasa had just finished climbing back to her feet. But before Hibiki could push herself off of the ground, Tsubasa spoke up, her voice somewhat steady as she fought her way back to her feet, katana held in a defensive position in front of her body.

"Hibiki, stay back," Tsubasa said, her eyes firmly locked onto the enemy in front of them. "You're not in any condition to be fighting this thing, and you can't react to it in time to defend yourself. Leave this thing to Chris and I, okay?" Not waiting for the younger girl's response, she sprang forwards, enlarged sword flashing from left to right in a rising slash and unleashing a large wave of energy at the creature's face, slamming into it and causing it to let out a roar. Trying to capitalize on the momentum obtained, she continued her attack, as a barrage of azure energy swords appeared around her before racing towards the enemy, impacting near the spot her initial attack impacted and causing an explosion to emerge, the creature's pained roar echoing throughout the area.

'Looks like it didn't like that…it's a tough one though; I had to put more into that slash there than I would have liked…' she thought, panting slightly at the exertion. Not wasting any more time, she leapt to her left before slashing upwards, her blade releasing another wave of energy towards the monstrosity which impacted it cleanly, earning another annoyed growl from the Nephilim before it responded, swinging its fist downwards towards the former idol, impacting the ground in front of her as she leapt backwards, the force from the impact sending her tumbling away like a ragdoll.

"Damnit…you bastard, just die!" Chris cried out, a quartet of larger missiles unfolding from her Symphogear as additional racks of missiles unfolded from her waist armor. Raising her Gatlings towards the giant Nephilim, Chris opened fire, the smaller missiles streaking forwards alongside the rounds form her Gatlings and impacting the giant in its head, enshrouding it in small explosions on impact. Not letting up on the assault the larger missiles streaked forth, impacting near the smaller explosions and exploding violently as the creature let out an angered roar as Chris stood, eyes narrowed at the cloud of smoke surrounding her opponent's head. 'There's no way that could have been enough…could it?' she thought, the smoke slowly clearing to reveal the Nephilim still standing before it went on the attack, its arm lashing out towards the _Ichaival_ wielder as she moved to evade, the creature's open palm impacting her and sending her spinning across the plateau.

"Chris! Tsubasa!" Hibiki cried out, eyes wide as she finished climbing back to her feet. Turning to look at the Giant Nephilim looming over the plateau, she narrowed her eyes in focus, the image of the monstrosity in front of her blurring as she stood, her injuries from earlier on throbbing in pain as the creature let out a triumphant roar despite the clear damage to its face. Noticing both Tsubasa and her girlfriend returning to their feet from the corners of her vision, she smiled softly, even as the creature let out another roar, the force from its cry pushing her back to the ground again, her boots digging deeper into the plateau's surface as the area around her continued to crumble away, pieces of plateau breaking apart under the pressure. Pushing herself back into a standing position, Hibiki found herself immediately forced on the defensive as the monstrous fist of the Nephilim raced towards her, her arms rising up in a cross guard in an attempt to minimize any eventual damage, only for a brilliant ruby barrier to appear in front of her eyes in a brilliant flash of light, the creature's fist smashing into and straining against it before sliding away from the _Gungnir_ wielder and impacting the plateau away from her, pieces of shattered terrain rising into the sky as the impact shockwave pushed her off her feet. Before Hibiki could climb back off the ground, a familiar voice rang out from behind her, drawing her attention away from the giant Nephilim in front of her as she pushed herself back into a sitting position.

"Consider us even, Hibiki-san," Kirika said, her voice full of confidence as she lowered her arms, her _Igalima_ 's scythe buried into the plateau by its blade. Pulling the weapon from the Cliffside and spinning it into a ready position, she continued to speak, her voice becoming more focused. "But as much as I'd like to talk more, looks like we arrived just in time to keep you from becoming a pancake. Leave this to us, will you?"

"Kirika, focus, will you?" Shirabe spoke up as she offered the older girl a hand to help her climb back to her feet. As Hibiki slowly climbed back to her feet, _Shul Shagana_ 's wielder continued to speak, a small smile on her face. "Hibi-san, are you okay?" Drawing a nod from the older girl, even as Chris and Tsubasa arrived, she returned her focus to the Nephilim itself, the giant towering high above the group as it let out another earthshattering roar before it went on the attack, its left arm darting downwards and forcing the Symphogear wielders to scatter, its fist causing the rest of the plateau edge they had been standing on to collapse in a cloud of dust and rubble.

'That thing's got a ton of power…it took both Shirabe and I to deflect its attack once…' Kirika thought, her eyes narrowed in focus. Expanding her Scythe blade out, Kirika willed the points on her shoulder armor to dart forward, tying the Nephilim's arm in place as the blade finished expanding, rockets firing on its end as the _Igalima_ wielder landed atop of it as it raced towards the creature. Before the attack could connect, the creature let out a roar, its bound arm breaking free and lashing upwards, deflecting Kirika upwards and into the air above as its other arm bent at an unnatural angle, its palm impacting her and sending her plummeting back towards the plateau below. But before it could follow up, a barrage of Magenta discs crashed into the creature, drawing its attention long enough to prevent it from smashing Kirika even further into the rock formation as the _Igalima_ wielder landed on the plateau with a cry, her body bouncing off the stone surface before coming to a rest.

"Hibiki-san, take care of Kirika!" Shirabe called out, before leaping into the air, a large pair of buzzsaw blades emerging from her ponytail armor before flying towards the giant, an additional barrage of smaller discs launching forth once her saw arms retracted, the smaller discs crashing into the Nephilim's eye and causing it to roar out in a mixture of annoyance and pain as the larger blades approached, the buzz saws impacting the creature's rocky armor but shattering on contact after cutting small gouges into its armor. Responding quickly, the Nephilim opened fire, a stream of flames bursting forth from its mouth towards Shirabe, forcing her to bring a fresh pair of sawblades up in defense, the flames meeting the blades and superheating them as they spun, the flames scattering around the blades but past Shirabe herself. 'These flames…they're so much hotter than normal flames…' she thought, the flames pushing her slowly backwards and causing the saw blades underneath her armored feet to carve a steadily deeper trench into the plateau beneath her, before a sudden explosion on the side of the Nephilim's head forced the river of flame to come to an end. Eyes widening in surprise but refusing to allow the opportunity to go to waste, Shirabe counterattacked, tossing the overheated saw blades towards the Nephilim while moving away and back to where Hibiki and the others stood, only for her superheated weapons to explode on contact, small clouds of dust the only hint that the giant had suffered any damage.

"The firepower we have right now isn't going to be enough," Tsubasa called out, her enlarged blade crackling with azure energy from her previous attack. Summoning another group of energy swords, she pointed the larger blade at the beast, the barrage of azure blades streaking forward and impacting the creature. Following up quickly, she willed forth a pair of giant swords, the enormous blades appearing above the Nephilim before stabbing downwards and through the feet of the beast, eliciting a pained roar from the Nephilim as it responded, its arm lashing out wildly at Tsubasa where she stood.

"Tsubasa! Move!" Chris cried, only for a ruby barrier to appear in the path of the creature's fist, deflecting it away from the older girl. Eyes narrowing in rage at the sight of a technique she had never thought she would see again, Chris opened fire, her Gatlings opening fire as multiple racks of missiles unfolded from her waist armor, her anger rising within her as her missiles raced forward towards the creature, exploding on impact as the creature let out a roar. Not letting up, she moved to another position, her Gatlings converting into their crossbow states before expanding once again, a pair of crystalline arrows appearing on each weapon as she took aim. Landing next to Hibiki while nodding at Tsubasa, she pulled the trigger, the crystalline bolts streaking forwards before unleashing a rain of energy bolts onto the Nephilim, her attack impacting the creature and enshrouding it in smoke, its roar of annoyance echoing into the slowly darkening sky as Tsubasa took advantage of Chris' assault. Unleashing another barrage of azure energy blades, the older girl's attack impacted alongside Chris' energy bolts and added to the assault, the cloud of smoke growing larger around the impact zone as chucks of stone armor fell away while the creature let out an angered roar. 'Where…how did it appear? Where did Asgard come from?' Chris thought, eyes narrowed in anger and focus as the smoke cloud dispersed to reveal the Nephilim, a small amount of damage done to its face and right shoulder and a ball of flame steadily growing within its mouth.

"Shirabe!" Kirika cried out, the shorter girl nodding as they darted towards the creature, Shirabe opening fire with a barrage of magenta discs at the wound on the Nephilim's shoulder as Kirika began her attack, _Igalima_ 's scythe growing an extra duo of blades before she slashed upwards, the blades glowing a brilliant green as they sliced towards the Nephilim itself, before impacting alongside Shirabe's attack near the previously impacted area, exploding against it and drawing the creature's attention to them as it let out a roar, its fist slamming towards them as it continued to build the sphere of flames within its mouth and forcing both girls to leap to the side, the fist impacting the ground where they had been standing, pieces of cliff flying in all directions with some impacting the younger duo as they came to a stop. The creature tried to press its advantage, its arm sweeping to follow the younger duo and forcing them to leap away once again.

"…It's not enough…" Hibiki whispered to herself, her injured ribs aching in pain as she watched the other Symphogear wielders continue to engage the Nephilim in combat. Narrowing her eyes as Chris and Tsubasa let loose with another combined attack before leaping away to dodge the creature's retaliatory swipe, she took note of the other pressing issue. "The longer we're held up by this thing, the less the chance that we can stop Frontier. But we just aren't doing enough to it…" she continued, eyes taking in the main structure of Frontier as it glowed with a prismatic energy before the sound of a violent roar returned her attention to the fight, the Nephilim releasing the sphere of flames it had been building towards Chris and Tsubasa and forcing both wielders to leap away before the flames engulfed the portion of the plateau they stood upon, transforming the ancient stone into glass as the duo landed away from the _Gungnir_ wielder.

The creature didn't let up however, turning its attention towards her, its fist streaking towards the _Gungnir_ wielder and forcing her to leap upwards to get away from the creature, the attack impacting where she had been standing and shattering the cliffside, chunks of stone scattering in all directions as she landed on a small island floating nearby. Tracking her movement as it turned towards her, the Nephilim let out a mighty roar, forcing the _Gungnir_ wielder to cross her arms in defense as she was pushed back slightly. Returning her arms to a defensive posture, Hibiki's eyes narrowed as she prepared herself for the attack as the creature swung its arm once again, its fist rushing towards her…

-SotHR-

"Taichou, at the rate this is going, that…THING is going to kill them!" Aoi spoke through Genjurou's earpiece, drawing a nod from the commander of the 2nd division as he continued racing through the hallways of Frontier's main structure with Ogawa at his side. Taking a second to look at his tablet once more as Hibiki leapt away, the creature's fist shattering the floating island she had been standing on before Chris and Tsubasa recovered and resumed their attempts to attack the giant opponent they were up against, Genjurou's eyes narrowed before he spoke, the urgency of the situation having been magnified.

"Aoi-san, do you have the status of the container? What's its current storage amount at?" He asked, before rounding the corner and heading down another hallway besides Ogawa. After a moment of hesitation, the lead bridge bunny replied, her voice certain as the battle outside continued, the sound of the giant's roars echoing through the structure they were in.

"Taichou, it's currently at max capacity…" Aoi's voice trailed off, her mind quickly figuring out what the commander of the 2nd division was thinking of. Before she could state any objections to the order, Genjurou spoke, his voice serious.

"Right now, Aoi, we're working along with Nastassja to counter the fall of the moon. And while Maria's performance earlier is allowing the phonic gain of the world to filter into Frontier, all of that is needed for what Nastassja-san has in mind. The Symphogear wielders aren't doing enough damage to that thing quickly enough to get here to stop Ver directly and put a stop to whatever it is that he's using to power Frontier. The only way that they're going to be able to get there is if we use that protocol. Launch it, Aoi-san." Looking at the tablet once more as the creature seemed to brush off Tsubasa and Chris' combined assault, the rain of energy swords and missiles seemingly doing nothing to the creature to slow it down. "I haven't seen Maria-san on here; Aoi, what's her status?"

"She's on her way there, Taichou; ETA should be within the next couple of minutes. Container launch sequence initiated as well."

At this, Genjurou nodded, his eyes narrowing further as his footsteps echoed through the hallway alongside Ogawa's as he reflected on the battle going on outside, his thoughts running in overdrive. 'Ver…there's no doubt in my mind that you're behind that creature outside. Hopefully once Nastassja's plan comes into full effect, we can finish things with regard to the moon and bring an end to this madness...and allow these girls to have the peace that they're fighting so hard for…'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Student Center, Tokyo, 5 hours and 45 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

"Those exams last week came out of nowhere," the sophomore student said, sitting in the booth next to her friend as she set her water bottle down on the table. "At least it's the weekend though, right? What do you have going on this weekend, Hikari-san?"

"I don't know," her friend replied, looking out the window at the afternoon sky and the cityscape beneath it. After a long moment of silence, she bit her lip before replying hesitantly, a faint scar under her lip. "I know that we have the long weekend and are being encouraged to go home for it, but I was thinking that I'd go and get some work done on the paper I have to write for Song Theory, but otherwise I don't really have any plans. How about you?" Looking over to her friend after not getting a reply for a few moments, she spoke up once again, her voice getting the girl's attention. "Ayaka?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that," her friend replied, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. "I was going to head home for the weekend, see my younger sister, maybe catch up on some other stuff," she continued, a finger twirling through her dyed violet locks as she stared towards the main part of the room. Other students had entered the lounge, the din of the rest of the room growing steadily louder. Taking note of an unused billiards table, she started to speak up, before the screeching of the school's noise alarm rung out, silencing every student in the lounge as a louder, more rumbling noise joined it as well. "What? The Noise alarm?" She said, her eyes widening as both girls leapt to their feet, eyes searching for a nearby exit that would lead to one of the school's shelters. But before they could leave the room, the alarms went silent, catching all the students by surprise as the voice of the Academy's headmistress came over the speakers in the room.

"Attention all students," she began, the group of students in the lounge looking at each other with startled looks on their faces. "The Noise Alarm just now was a test of the system to ensure that there were no malfunctions. Government regulations require us to ensure that the noise alarms at the academy are in full functioning order once every three months. Please be advised that there are no Noise currently on campus, and that the campus grounds are safe. Thank you for your time and enjoy your weekend."

At this, the pair of girls looked at each other, a confused look on both of their faces. While they knew that there were mandatory tests of the school's alarms that had to take place every few months, they had never happened at that particular time of day before. 'Plus there was that other noise that wasn't there before in tests either…' the older of the two girls thought, looking out of the window at the city once again before shaking her head slightly. 'Was that noise my imagination? Could be…' she thought, before resuming her conversation with her friend, unaware of the true reason behind the alarms going off…

 _ **Frontier, Near Main Structure, 5 hours and 45 minutes after Frontier Rising**_

'…I can't keep going…' Hibiki thought as she struggled back to her feet, her body aching from having been thrown to the ground by the monstrosity's fist destroying the island she had been standing on. Cradling her aching ribs with her right arm as she managed to steady herself, Hibiki looked back up towards the giant she found herself facing, her vision blurring in the process as the creature began its next attack, fist stretching around other stones nearby and impacting the rock floating beneath her feet, shattering it and sending the _Gungnir_ wielder flying.

"Hibiki!" Chris cried out, eyes wide at the sight of her girlfriend's body spinning through the air, only to land on another floating island nearby. Turning towards the giant that they found themselves fighting against as anger boiled inside of her, she let out an angered growl as rack after rack of missiles unfolded from her skirt armor. "Damn you…WHY DON'T YOU DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" Chris screamed, rack after rack of missiles streaking forwards and impacting against the monstrosity's face, explosions erupting forth and shrouding the Nephilim in smoke as a roar of pain emerged into the sky. 'Did that get it?' she thought, eyes narrowed as she glared at the smoke obscuring the monstrosity's visage, before a giant fist pierced through the smoke, slamming into Chris and knocking the air out of her while sending her flying backwards, bouncing off the ground before tumbling to a stop near her injured girlfriend as the _Ichaival_ wielder gasped for air.

"Damnit…it's too strong...and nothing we do seems to hurt it…" Tsubasa growled out, before summoning another barrage of energy blades. Acting quickly she attacked, mentally directing them to attack the Nephilim as it let out a roar, the energy blades raining where Chris' previous assault had impacted before slicing into the stone armor of the Nephilim, forcing the creature to step backwards. Continuing her attack, Tsubasa called forth another pair of giant blades, the enormous swords hovering above the Nephilim and threatening to slice into the beast. But before she could unleash them the creature attacked, its claws racing towards the former idol from her left, forcing her to leap away as the creature's attack passed by mere inches from her and causing her summoned weapons to disperse. Sliding to a stop in front of the recovering couple, Tsubasa counterattacked, her katana enlarging into a larger blade before she slashed upwards, an azure wave of light racing forwards and impacting the creature's arm, a loud growl of annoyance bursting from the creature's mouth before its arm seemed to twist and stretch out, reaching towards Tsubasa and forcing her to bring her sword up to defend herself, the blade sinking into the creature's rocky skin as she was pushed backwards before a roar of pain caused her to look up as the stress against her blade came to an end, a barrage of dagger-shaped weapons having impacted the creature's armor before exploding as a familiar voice filled the air.

"That was too close," Maria called out, her voice echoing throughout the darkening sky. Leaping up to join the party, she joined the trio, taking a position by the bluenette's side as she turned her head to look at the creature, eyes narrowing as any damage she may have done regenerated. Staring past the opponent in front of her at the steadily brightening aura around the central spire of Frontier, she spoke up once again, a sense of calm in her voice as her armed gear shifted into its whip sword state. "Another one of them…another Nephilim? And we're this close to stopping him, too…Hurry up..." Before Tsubasa could ask what she meant, another pair of voices joined the conversation as Shirabe and Kirika arrived, the younger duo rushing over to hug Maria and almost forcing her to drop her weapon as Hibiki and Chris finally climbed back to their feet, the _Gungnir_ wielder cradling her ribs with one arm while being supported by her girlfriend, a roar from the monstrosity across from them returning their attention back to the enemy at hand. Stepping forwards as the creature began forming a massive orb of flames in its mouth, Maria spoke up once again, her voice filled with resolve.

"We've got to hurry. Mom's got it set up to where we can use Frontier's power to stop the moon, and Kazanari-taichou and Ogawa-san are going after Ver." As if to respond to her words, a beeping sound echoed through her headset, before Genjurou's voice came through, drawing her attention away from the central pillar.

"We're going to move after Ver. Nastassja-san says that everything is ready on her end, and that she's beginning soon. Girls, we need you to get past that thing and go after the main core of the Frontier once Nastassja is finished," he said, his voice coming through, but with static filling the signal. Nodding briefly, Tsubasa replied, her voice serious as she looked at the other wielders, determined looks on their faces as she turned to look back at the giant on the plateau, the orb of flame in its mouth growing steadily.

"Hai, Taichou. We'll get past this…thing as quickly as possible," the bluenette said, voice cold. After a moment of silence, Genjurou replied, the sound of his and Ogawa's footsteps echoing through the audio feed.

"We've launched the container," the commander stated, causing Tsubasa and Chris' eyes to widen slightly. "It should be arriving momentarily, but until it does, do what you can to that monster. We're going on radio silence now. Good luck." At this, the radio feed went silent, before the creature let out a roar, the orb of flame it had been building finally having finished forming, before it leaned its head forwards and sent the sphere rocketing towards the group, the blaze smashing through the floating rocks in between itself and its targets. But before it could reach the group, a ruby barrier appeared in its path once again, straining against the flames and struggling to hold the sphere back as it seemed to degenerate into a widening blaze.

'Again…Asgard…where is it coming from?' Chris thought, eyes narrowing and her body tensing up, even as the barrier started to show cracks. Beside her, having noticed Chris' tense expression, Hibiki frowned, her eyes staring towards the clearly cracking Asgard barrier and towards the structure behind it, the structure glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second before the sound of the barrier in front of them cracking caused her to return her attention to the situation at hand as it finally gave out, taking the onrushing firestorm along with it in an explosion that filled the sky and concealed the Nephilim from view. Lowering her arms from where she had raised them to shield herself from the explosion, Hibiki stared at the smoke cloud, the shadow of the Nephilim appearing within as it began to disperse, revealing the creature preparing another attack, flames building rapidly in front of its maw and forming a second sphere of fire larger than the first, before it roared once more, the blaze rushing forwards at a faster rate than its predecessor with a lengthy stream of flames behind it linking it to the creature's mouth.

'They're too tired right now…we all are…' Hibiki thought, looking around the group. Noticing the two younger wielders panting from exertion and having fallen to their knees nearby, she returned her focus to the onrushing attack, mind racing to come up with an answer. 'Shirabe and Kirika…you two were the source of that barrier, weren't you? It has to take a lot out of you…not to mention what the rest of us have done in this fight…' Looking at her girlfriend's tense face before looking back at the Nephilim once again, she made a decision, combining her gauntlets together before stepping forwards.

"Hibiki? What are you doing?" Chris cried out, drawing everyone's attention to the _Gungnir_ wielder as she stepped forwards, the claws on her combined gauntlet folded backwards. Before her girlfriend could reply however, the sound of a rocket engine filled the sky, steadily growing louder as a large metal object entered the airspace, streaking into the path of the flames before erupting into a small explosion, a fine mist filling the air between the Symphogear wielders and the attacking Nephilim and causing a familiar song to fill the group's headsets. Eyes locked onto the approaching fireball, Hibiki began to reply, her voice clearly pained due to the injuries suffered previously.

"Gomen, Chris…but, I don't think we have any other choice except for me to use _that_ right now." At this, she leapt into the air before Chris could protest, the boosters on the back of her skirt armor coming to life as she raced towards the onrushing fireball, her arm cocked back and ready to unleash her attack. 'There's no other option. Shirabe and Kirika have to have been the ones using Asgard, but they're too tired to do so this quickly again…I have to do it again…despite what it did last time I used it alone. S2CA…' she thought, closing in quickly on the approaching blaze and coming to a rest on a small island in the path of the attack, the heat from the approaching attack causing fresh beads of sweat to run down her face. 'I'll have to use whatever that container had in it…or at least a part of it…' she thought, the stress she knew was to come causing her injured body to cry out in pain. Taking a moment to gather herself, she moved, springing back towards the fireball as her armor opened, an orange aura appearing around her as she approached.

"S2CA! Unleash the phonic gain!" Hibiki called, her fist darting forwards and meeting the sphere of flames head on as a wave of prismatic energy burst from her gauntlet and struggled to push the Nephilim's assault backwards, the energy unleashed trying to wrap around the blazing sphere and make its way towards the Nephilim, the stream of fire straining against it and trying to force its way through, its power causing Hibiki to be pushed backwards, her boots digging into the floating island as she struggled against the power of the creature's attack.

"She's getting pushed back…" Chris whispered, her voice quiet but drawing Tsubasa's attention. "That idiot! She's using S2CA on her own again, and we're just letting her?" Turning to the older girl, she continued, a worried, yet determined look in her eyes. "She's not using a zesshou to power it! We've told her so many times to not do anything stupid or to not put it all on herself, and we're just standing here as she does just that?" Looking back at where her girlfriend continued her counterattack, the prismatic wave of energy that was a characteristic of the S2CA attack struggling to contain the onrushing flames, Chris continued, her voice tense. "Screw that…I'm not going to let her do this alone!"

"Chris…" Tsubasa whispered out, a small smile coming onto her face as she spoke. Nodding before stepping forwards to join the _Ichaival_ wielder, she spoke once again, drawing an additional katana from her Symphogear armor as she did so. "Let's go then. That girlfriend of yours needs help, and even if we just provide a little bit of it, it's better than nothing." At this, Chris smiled slightly, nodding before the duo leapt forwards, Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika following close behind as they raced towards the stream of flames as it continued to struggle against the prismatic energy of the S2CA.

'Gotta find a way…' Hibiki thought, her eyes narrowed in focus as she continued to struggle against the onrushing flames. Glancing towards the main structure of Frontier as the light around it grew brighter, a sphere of light forming at the very top of the structure, she quickly returned her focus to the matter at hand, the S2CA pushing harder against the flames and bringing them to a standstill, despite her knees threatening to buckle from the strain of the day's events. Vision blurring once again, she felt herself get pushed back further, before the sound of explosions from nearby and a pained howl from the Nephilim gave her a window. 'What was that…?' she thought, eyes widening slightly, before she shook her head, the S2CA's vortex starting to creep forwards towards the giant, wrapping around the stream of flames and gaining momentum as another set of explosions rang out, numerous flashes of azure light slamming into the creature's face, leaving a visible cut in the side of its face that seemed to bleed lava.

'Almost there…' she thought, the S2CA creeping further forwards and gaining speed, the vortex expanding as it came closer to the Nephilim before another group of explosions filled the thinning air, slamming into the creature's face once again and chipping away at its armor even further, drawing an angry roar in the process. Taking advantage of the opening created, the S2CA attack surged further forwards, closing the distance before it overwhelmed the creature's attack, the rainbow vortex of light slamming into the Nephilim, slicing through its side and causing it to roar out in pain as the sound of multiple people landing nearby drew Hibiki's attention before a familiar voice spoke up, her voice causing the _Gungnir_ wielder to smile softly despite the exhaustion she was feeling as the creature prepared to attack again, crimson energy pooling around its fists and eyes.

"Hibiki," Chris spoke, voice equal parts worried and relieved. Wrapping one arm around her girlfriend's tired shoulders and helping to hold her upright along with the silent Tsubasa, she continued to speak, her eyes locked straight onto the Nephilim as it charged its attack. "Stop pushing yourself so hard. Let us handle some of the burden too, will you?" At her girlfriend's silence, she prepared to continue, before Maria spoke up, beating her to it as she joined the duo, Kirika and Shirabe behind her.

"All we have out here are each other. Hibiki, we all can protect you in the same way that you want to protect us." At this, _Airgetlam_ 's wielder smiled, looking directly at Tsubasa as she spoke. "We all have people we want to protect. But none of it will matter if we don't put this thing down here and now." Turning to look at the younger duo, she nodded, hoping to draw them both into the conversation. "None of our regular attacks are working, and that attack Hibi-san used wasn't enough…Looks like we have to try Zesshou. It might be the only option left."

"Maybe," Tsubasa began, her eyes locked onto the Nephilim as she spoke. "But while we don't know if it would do anything positive, we at least have to try." Turning to where Hibiki was standing, she continued, her voice serious. "Let's do it. Hibiki, do you think you can handle using Zesshou?"

"Yeah," the _Gungnir_ wielder replied, her answer drawing a concerned look from her girlfriend. Turning to look at her, a small smile on her face, she continued to speak, her voice quiet. "It's like you said: I shouldn't handle all of the burden on my own, right? But I can't…no, I won't let you all handle it all either. I'll be fine, Chris…" Her voice trailing off, she hugged her girlfriend lightly before turning to the older girl and nodding as the hum of the energy gathered by the Nephilim grew steadily louder. Moving quickly to gather around the _Gungnir_ wielder in a circle, all six Symphogear wielders began to sing, the mist from the container surrounding the island they stood on.

 _-Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el Balal zizzl._

 _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl…-_

As the last words of their song echoed throughout the area, a brilliant sphere of light erupted forth, surrounding the Symphogear wielders and shrouding them from view, the Nephilim's angered roar filling the air. As the shining light continued to expand, surrounding not just the Symphogear wielders but also the island they stood upon while stretching towards the stars, the creature attacked, the crimson energy it had gathered lancing forwards and impacting the pillar of light, forcing lightning to crackle all throughout the pillar as the wall of light seemed to shrink, before the light expanded once again, exploding out and cancelling out the crimson energy released by the Nephilim as it faded, revealing the group floating in the air, their Symphogear having all taken on new forms. Opening her eyes, the orange aura flowing around her from her X-Drive, Hibiki prepared to speak, a quartet of orange energy wings spread behind her as she slid into a stance, her eyes locked onto the form of the creature in front of her as the other Symphogear wielders floated around her, their own X-Drives fully active.

"Let's go. And this time, we'll bring this guy down."

-SotHR-

"The phonic gain has reached the needed levels," Nastassja whispered, her voice barely audible over the sound of the room around her. Coughing into her hand before pulling it away from her mouth, a small glob of blood showing in the palm of her hand, she turned her focus to the display in front of her, the display showing the charge of Frontier's spire alongside video of the events occurring outside. Smiling softly at the sight of Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika alongside Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa, Nastassja spoke up once again as her hands raced over the digital keys projected in front of her from her chair.

"Maria, Shirabe, Kirika…the three of you have grown so much. I just hope that with the action I'm about to take, the three of you can have that world that you've been fighting for along with Yukine-san and Hibiki." Inputting the last few keystrokes she would need, Nastassja finalized the sequence, before backing away from the console and letting out another cough, additional blood spilling out onto the stone tile in front of the console as the room glowed a brilliant gold. "My hope is that with the phonic gain gathered from around the world, you'll be able to have the type of world that we had been hoping for, the one in which you can become who you want to be." Turning away from the console as the countdown hit zero, she proceeded to direct her motorized chair out of the room and towards the exit of the main structure, her mind set on what she knew was to come. 'It's time for these blood-soaked hands to try to pay the penalty for what they've helped cause…'

-SotHR-

"What's the plan?" Tsubasa asked, drawing Hibiki's attention to her as she floated downwards, the azure wings of her X-Drive glowing brightly as a pair of massive curved sword blades unfolded from her ankle armor. Drawing an additional katana from her powered up Symphogear's storage as well, she waited for a response, her eyes remained locked onto the creature standing between them and the brightly glowing tower. Besides Hibiki yet opposite of Tsubasa, Chris floated downwards, the glowing red energy wings of her own X-Drive standing in sharp contrast to the almost pitch black skies surrounding them as she looked towards the creature opposing them. Taking a moment to consider her response while fighting to ignore the ache of her injuries, Hibiki replied, her voice serious even as the creature prepared another attack, more crimson energy pooling around its fists as it let out a roar.

"We break through it. We don't have time to try to wear it down, so we have to be more direct about it. With the power of the X-Drive, it should be relatively easy," she replied, eyes never leaving the giant opponent they had been up against. Turning to look at the former idol, she smiled slightly, before speaking once again. "The X-Drive isn't something we would have been able to reach on our own, at least I don't think. We can't waste this opportunity." Turning back towards the monster they were facing off against, she threw herself sideways as the creature let out another roar, the crimson energy it had been building racing towards the Symphogear wielders and forcing them to evade the attack as the energy sped by them, exploding in the sky behind them and shrouding them in the shadows from the explosion. Rising back up in the sky, she nodded, her eyes locked towards where Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika regrouped as the creature let out another assault, a jet of flame streaking out and forcing them to dodge its attack, the heat scorching their X-Drive armor slightly as they attempted to regroup with the others.

"We said that we aren't going to let you handle it all yourself, Hibi-san," Maria said, a pair of pure white energy wings floating behind her as she was able to join the _Gungnir_ wielder, Shirabe and Kirika coming behind her as they slowly got used to their upgraded Symphogear armor as the creature stopped its attack. Drawing her armed gear from its storage in the gauntlet on her left arm, she continued to speak, eyes locking onto the creature as it prepared another fireball in its mouth. "Let's do it then…for Serena's memory, for mom, for Miku-san, and for everyone else on this planet." Drawing a nod from the other Symphogear wielders, she raced forwards alongside Hibiki and Tsubasa, the individual colors of their auras streaking towards the creature side by side at it let out a roar, a fresh blast of flame coming from its mouth and heading directly towards them forcing them to scatter apart. Taking advantage of the opportunity Chris moved to follow in, Kirika and Shirabe following at a slower pace as they fought to adapt to the use of the X-Drive. Quickly meeting up with the others, they dove towards the creature as a group while the Nephilim prepared another attack, an additional burst of flame racing towards the Symphogear wielders and forcing them to evade, the trails of their auras scattering in different directions as they dodged, allowing the flames to pass between them only for an explosion to erupt from below, the heat from the creature's flames having ignited any water vapor that remained in the air, the ground below crumbling under the force of the explosion.

'We have to hurry and get by…that thing needs to get out of our way…' Hibiki thought, eyes narrowed in determination as the Symphogear wielders regrouped. Looking over at Frontier's main structure briefly and noticing the orb of light crackling, she nodded at the others before diving back towards the monster in front of them and summoning her X-Drive's spear, the other Symphogear wielders joining her before picking up speed. At this, the auras of light surrounding them glowed brighter and brighter before they seemed to blend together, a prismatic whirlwind of light surrounding them as they approached the Nephilim, the auras of the other wielders surging into Hibiki's spear as the whirlwind grew stronger. Bringing an arm up to defend itself, the creature let out a roar as the whirlwind slammed into and through it, piercing through the beast and engulfing it in an enormous cyclone of light as the energy gathered atop of Frontier's main structure burst upwards towards the stars above, the cyclone expanding rapidly and intersecting with the burst of phonic gain from Frontier as they streaked upwards, the terrain around the Nephilim crumbling and evaporating from the power unleashed on impact. Soon the Nephilim's roars faded, the creature's body being torn asunder by the power contained within the cyclone before it dissolved, brutal gusts of heated wind rushing towards the Symphogear wielders in its wake as they hovered above the battered terrain, the light of Frontier's main structure having faded away, the phonic gain it had held having been directed towards its purpose.

 _ **Frontier, Inside Main Structure, Central Power Chamber**_

"Damn you…DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Ver screamed out, collapsing to his knees in front of the main power core of Frontier. Behind him, the _Nephilim's Heart_ pulsated, the crimson light within pulsing slowly, as if to rest itself as the scientist let out his frustration. "Damn you, Nastassja. You used MY Frontier to try to return the moon to its rightful place, and to do so from under my nose…you bitch…" Taking a moment to look back at the appearance of the six Symphogear wielders outside, he continued, his anger only growing in intensity. "And you…Tachibana, you bitch…you and your friends…DAMN YOU FOR DESTROYING MY NEPHILIM!" He yelled out, his anger boiling over cleanly. Responding to his rage, the relic mounted on the power core behind him began to react, glowing a darker red while flashing faster and faster. But before Ver could rant any further another voice cut in, the sound of multiple footsteps echoing throughout the room alerting him to Genjurou's presence as he spoke up, Ogawa right behind.

"Too bad, Doctor Ver. It looks as though this world just doesn't want to be controlled by one person." Strolling closer to where the doctor kneeled, Ogawa just behind him, he continued to speak, his voice turning completely serious. "It's over, Ver. You're coming with us. We're putting you under arrest for attempted genocide. I'd suggest that you come with us quietly." At this, Ver's eyes narrowed in anger. Staring back at the commander of the second division, a defiant look on his face, Ver attempted to stand up, his mutated arm reaching out towards the stone pedestal beside him. Reacting quickly, Ogawa drew his sidearm and twisted his wrist, opening fire as he did so and causing his gunshot to bend in midair before impacting in Ver's shadow, causing the doctor to freeze in place. Letting out a small sigh of relief as the technique seemed to hold, Ogawa spoke up, his eyes narrowed at Ver and the pulsating relic mounted on the crystal behind him.

"Your ambitions and goal ends here, Ver. You won't be destroying the world or reaching your goals. Not anymore," He said, closing in towards where Ver stood, frozen in place yet struggling as he attempted to free himself. Growling in frustration, Ver spoke up once again, anger and rage within his voice.

"No…it's not over," he growled out, his body shaking with exertion. "I won't be denied…my goals are this close…I won't be denied here, not by you or anyone else!" Letting out a scream as his mutated arm seemed to burst open, mutated blood squirting out like a small geyser, he tried to will himself forwards with little success, the mutated limb tearing itself open even further and allowing his blood to come pouring free onto the ground, staining the stone where his shadow rested. Raising his weapon in response, Ogawa opened fire, his bullet tearing into the right side of Ver's chest and forcing him to gasp out in agony as he fell forwards, the mangled mess of alien flesh that used to be his arm reaching the pedestal in front of him and pressing against it, causing it to glow a bright orange that quickly turned the color of blood. Behind him, the Nephilim's heart mounted on the crystal glowed brightly and forced both Genjurou and Ogawa to cover their eyes from its glow as Ver let out a victorious laugh, blood beginning to stream down his face from his eyes and through his skin. "I won't be denied…if I can't have the world at my fingertips and force it to dance at my feet, then this world can go burn to ashes!" As if to respond to his words, Genjurou and Ogawa aimed their handguns at the doctor, before he continued speaking, the temperature rising within the chamber as he spoke. "I'd be careful if I were you, but it doesn't matter. No one will survive the Nephilim's wrath, not at this point."

"You won't survive either if that happens, Ver," Genjurou replied, stepping forwards slightly, a neutral look on his face. Besides him, Ogawa nodded warily, his handgun never wavering as he aimed it towards the scientist. Taking note of the looks on the duo's faces, Ver replied, light glimmering dangerously off of his glasses as the pain from the gunshot wound and from what remained of his mutated arm seemed to catch up to him.

"At this point it's simple," he gasped out, voice weak while ignoring Genjurou's words as he slowly turned his bleeding body back towards the main crystal, the _Nephilim's Heart_ leaking crimson energy that slowly corrupted the golden glow from the crystal in the center of the room. "Just now, I released the restraints on the _Nephilim's Heart_. With those out of the way, the Nephilim will rage unchecked throughout Frontier, consuming it and using it to fuel its own rampage. There's no turning back now. The apocalyptic fury of the Nephilim will be unleashed, as over one trillion joules of energy burn the planet to ashes! It doesn't matter if you take me in anymore! The Nephilim will destroy this planet and everyone on it!" At this, Ver broke out into pained laughter despite his gunshot wound, his eyes wide and sole remaining healthy arm outstretched towards the darkening light emanating from the giant crystal in the center of the room. Suddenly, the sound of stone shattering caused Ver to pause in his laughter. Turning around slowly, he noticed Genjurou standing up, slightly shaking his fist so as to clear off the dust from it as the control pedestal lay in ruins on the stone floor, chunks of stone scattered in the immediate vicinity as he turned to address Ver directly.

"You're coming with us, Ver. And while you do so, you're going to tell us how to stop that thing from going nuclear," Genjurou said, eyes narrowed in disgust at the Doctor. Reaching out and grabbing the doctor by the collar of his jacket and hauling him off the ground as Ogawa approached with a pair of handcuffs in hand, he continued to speak, his eyes cold towards the doctor. "You're not going to get your way. One way or another, we WILL stop this thing. It's just a question of if you cooperate and tell us what we need to know or if you don't and we stop it anyways." Nodding at Ogawa as he grabbed Ver, pinning the doctor's one remaining good arm into an unusable position, he raised his hand to his earpiece and pressed the button to send transmission outbound, mere seconds passing as Aoi's voice came on the line. "Aoi, I need you to have as many people moved to central area of the ship as possible, and I also need you to get me in touch with the girls. I need this done ASAP, and I'll give a briefing when Ogawa and I get back to the ship."

"Hai, taichou," the bridge bunny replied, the sounds of her fingers running over the keys the only sound heard over her end of the line. "Is there anything you want me to say before I patch you through?"

"No, but the situation's changed, and not for the better. We're out of time…we have to put everything in their hands now."

-SotHR-

"Hai, taichou. We'll move to neutralize the target before it reaches its critical point," Tsubasa said, eyes narrowed on the sight of the structure in front of them as small violet bolts of lightning crackled around it, seemingly growing in intensity with each passing second before Genjurou spoke once again, his voice coming through to the other Symphogear wielders as well.

"All of you be careful. The _Nephilim's Heart_ is dangerous as it is now, and I'm not sure that we can trust a word to come out of Ver's mouth." A moment later, as some background chatter occurred, Genjurou continued to speak, the sound of three sets of footsteps echoing through the headsets of the Symphogear wielders. "Neutralize it and come back alive, all of you. Good luck," he said, before the feed went dead. Turning to look at the other Symphogear wielders, she prepared to speak up, the brilliant white coloring of their X-Drives clashing against the darkening skies around Frontier as it rose higher and higher into the sky, the bolts of lightning crackling with greater ferocity and frequency. Besides her, Hibiki was silent, her posture giving away how tired she was as she kept her eyes locked onto the structure in front of the group, her girlfriend right next to her as they floated in the skies over Frontier as small islands began falling towards the floating continent beneath them.

"Hibiki, how are you feeling? Are you sure that you can keep going?" Tsubasa asked, taking note of the younger girl's slumped posture, causing Chris to look at her girlfriend with worry from beside her. Taking a moment to consider her answer, Hibiki replied, her eyes still not leaving the structure in front of them as the lightning crackling around it grew steadily more violent across its surface.

"Yeah…I'm fine, Tsubasa. Just a bit tired, that's all," she said, subconsciously cradling her injured ribs with her right arm. Noticing her girlfriend's expression, she smiled in an attempt to reassure her before Chris spoke up, concern written all over her face.

"Hibiki, don't push yourself any harder, will you?" she said, eyes staring at the _Gungnir_ wielder's own, floating closer before she continued. "I don't want you to get hurt any worse than you already are, so please, PLEASE be careful, will you? I just…it hurts to see you injured like this…" Voice trailing off, she took a moment to gather herself, looking away and towards the structure, violet lightning racing up and down its surface. "I know you already promised, but please, don't do anything risky, okay?" At this, the _Gungnir_ wielder nodded, pulling her girlfriend close to her in a loose hug as Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika floated over to them with concerned looks on their faces before _Airgetlam_ 's wielder spoke up, drawing attention to herself and back to the moment at hand.

"What's our plan, Tsubasa? The commander said it…our mission is to contain the _Nephilim's Heart_. How do you want to go about it?" Maria asked, a frown written on her face as she looked over at the structure at the center of Frontier, the air around it crackling more and more violently, lightning becoming more and more frequent by the second as an ominous feeling began to fill the air. As Tsubasa pondered the question, Shirabe spoke up, drawing the others' attention to her.

"I'm worried about mom…Maria said that she had a plan to use Frontier against Ver and to stop Frontier from falling and that Maria's song was a key part of it, but I would think she would have tried to contact us…" she trailed off, staring towards the main structure of Frontier. Besides her, Kirika frowned slightly, before grabbing the _Shul Shagana_ wielder's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before speaking.

"I'm sure she's fine, Shirabe. Mom's gotta be okay, right? And even if she is in trouble, we can save her, right? So don't worry about her, okay?" Kirika said, smiling softly to try to reassure the shorter girl slightly, and having a positive effect. As this went on however, something that Shirabe had said found itself on Hibiki's mind, her thoughts running wild as she hugged Chris closely. 'Nastassja had a plan…was that what that light from Frontier was earlier?' she thought, the smile on her face growing slightly. At this, Tsubasa finally spoke, her eyes locked onto the structure as the biggest lightning bolts yet struck the main structure of Frontier, the islands floating closest to it dropping towards the surface of Frontier as small fires began to burn around the structure.

"Get ready for battle, and get a few minutes of rest while we can…this isn't going to be easy."

-SotHR-

"Do we have any updates on the progress of the Phonic Gain towards the lunar ruins?" Genjurou asked, his voice barely audible over the sound of the truck he sat in as it raced back towards the temporary headquarters of the 2nd Division. "Your plan IS working, right?" Besides him, Nastassja nodded, pulling up a small display on her motorized chair which displayed the status screen. Taking a moment to look at the numbers displayed despite the shaking of the truck she sat in, Nastassja replied, a glare focused on the Doctor seated across form her as she spoke.

"It looks like it should be…the phonic gain that was sent should be enough, but it just hasn't reached it yet," she said, eyes locked onto the display in front of her. Turning her head to look at Genjurou directly, she continued, a small bit of relief entering her voice. "It should reach it soon enough, it's just a matter of time." At this, Genjurou nodded before Ver spoke up, his voice hoarse as he sat in his seat, ropes pinning his good arm and the mangled remains of his mutated arm to his side, the rocky terrain of Frontier beneath them bouncing the vehicle up and down with greater intensity while a floating mini-island crashed into the ground behind them, crumbling apart on impact.

"I don't know why you're so happy about the world being potentially saved, or even why the hell you've taken me into custody when you could have just killed me and ended it," Ver said, indignation clear in his voice. Turning to stare at the commander of the 2nd division, he continued, voice rising in pitch as he spoke. "It would have been so much easier for you to just leave me back there and let the flames of the Nephilim consume me. Once it's unleashed, it doesn't matter what happens. The world WILL burn to ashes at the hands of the Nephilim. Are you really that confident in those little brats of yours?" At this, Genjurou didn't reply, his eyes focused instead on the skies around them, scanning for any falling debris before he stood from his seat, eyes locked onto a falling chunk of rock that was descending from above. Seconds later, he moved, his fists meeting the descending stone and shattering it into tiny fragments, multiple punches obliterating chunks of rock in a matter of moments. Finishing his task, the commander of the 2nd Division turned, eyes locked onto the doctor before he gave his reply.

"Yes, I believe in them," Genjurou began, his voice calm despite the danger they had just been in. "I believe that they'll put a stop to your plan. And as a result, you WILL face justice, just like every other human on the planet. You're not going to get off so easily as to be allowed to die. You're not going to be the villain who destroyed the world or the hero who sacrificed himself, no matter how much you wish otherwise." At that, he returned his focus to the rocky landscape in front of the truck, the 2nd Division's submarine growing larger and larger as they approached the ship, the ruins behind them slowly erupting in miniature explosions…

-SotHR-

Lightning crackled around the central structure of Frontier, the electricity striking the ground around it as explosions erupted from the structure, consuming the tower in flames as a haunting roar began to fill the air, drawing the Symphogear wielders' attention towards the central structure. Drawing an additional katana blade from her X Drive armor, Tsubasa took guard, the other wielders joining her before the central structure was consumed in a massive fireball, the force of the explosion pushing them further away from the center of the floating continent as the dome of flames expanded outwards, coming to a halt at the edge of the central valley as another, more angered, roar filled the skies, a crimson glow in the center of the sphere of destruction as it continued to chew up Frontier's terrain, expanding rapidly before stopping as it reached the edge of the central valley while tossing chunks of stone and terrain into the air, pelting the Symphogear wielders and knocking them backwards further. Before they could recover, another monstrous roar echoed throughout the area as a crimson heart-like object appeared from the flames, new tendrils of flame attaching it to the ground beneath it as an additional monstrous roar was let loose. Turning to look towards the crimson object at the center of the newly-formed crater, Maria spoke, her voice quiet as she stared at the object as it began to grow and change shape, the terrain beneath it evaporating in the process as it was absorbed into the sphere at the center.

"Is that thing…regenerating?" she whispered, her voice quiet as she shielded herself from additional stone fragments, the creature's roar loosening additional stone from the plateaus around where the structure used to be, sending it at the Symphogear wielders while also continuing to absorb more and more of the terrain, the stone it absorbed burning to ash as it came close to the crimson oddity as it began to take shape, growing and twisting itself as it slowly but surely changed into a more humanoid form. 'Damnit…it's so hot, I can feel the heat radiating off of it from here…' Maria thought, eyes not leaving the sight of the monstrosity growing in front of her as she continued to shield herself from debris as the beast let out another roar, the force from its roar pushing the wielders further away as the island continued to evaporate into its being. 'We have to hurry…mom, I hope you're safe…' she thought, as the creature continued to grow, its roars growing in volume and strength as the floating continent continued to evaporate…

-SotHR-

"Give me a status report. I want to know what's going on out there!" Genjurou yelled as he entered the packed bridge with Nastassja and Ogawa following closely behind him, having made his way through the crowded hallways of the sub as quickly as they could upon arrival. Walking closer to the command chair, he continued to speak, voice barely audible over the sound of his shoes impacting the metal deck as the sound of the older woman's motorized chair was drowned out by the blaring siren of the alarms throughout the bridge as well as the nervous chatter of the tired and stressed crew who had manned the submarine. "Tomosato, what's our status?" Nodding as she entered in a series of commands into the keyboard at her station, Aoi replied, not even bothering to look up from her station as an alert popped up in front of her.

"I'm a bit busy. Brace yourself," she began, her fingers entering the final keystrokes to perform the task at hand. Hitting enter once again, the sound of missiles launching from the outside of the ship echoed through the hallway before they pierced the ground surrounding the ship and detonated, the sound of their explosions muffled by the cliffside before the entire ship began to shake, the plateau that they sat upon giving way and causing the ship to plummet downwards and away from Frontier as the remains of the area they had sat upon began to be consumed by the Nephilim's flames, the burning landscape being drawn inwards towards the rapidly growing sphere at the center of what used to be Frontier. Moments later the sound of booster engines firing was heard as the central part of the ship detached itself from the rest of the submarine, the smaller portion slowing its own descent while the rest of the vessel smashed into the sea below, shattering into scrap metal on impact as a geyser of water erupted upwards around it. 'Too close…' Genjurou thought, his eyes locked onto the main monitor as the crimson sphere that was the _Nephilim's Heart_ continued to expand, with Aoi's voice shaking him from his thoughts.

"Water surface impact in forty-five seconds, taichou," she said, eyes not leaving the monitor in front of her. Quickly entering another sequence of commands into the console, a sudden jolt was felt as the sound of something deploying was heard. "Safety parachutes deployed successfully. Water impact in Ninety seconds."

"Good," Genjurou replied, one arm bracing against the command chair as he turned to look at Nastassja, eyes focused on the older woman as she continued to look at a monitor that was on display from her motorized chair. "What's the status of your idea to return the moon to orbit, Nastassja-san? Is everything ready on your end?"

"Yes, but the pod to perform the phonic projection isn't quite in range as of yet," Nastassja replied, eyes never leaving the screen being projected by her chair. Typing in a few quick commands into her keypad, she continued, eyes looking up towards the main monitor in the control room, the burning landmass that was what's left of Frontier displayed prominently on screen. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Once it does, I have it set to be able to use the Phonic projection at a moment's notice, even from here."

"Good to hear," Genjurou replied, nodding his head before turning back towards Aoi, his voice still in full command mode. "Tomosato, is everyone aboard, including those in medical? Do we have any casualties?" At this, she went silent, her fingers typing rapidly as she worked to pull up any casualty reports. Taking a moment to look over the reports on screen, she replied, voice having taken a solemn turn.

"Hai, taichou," the blue-haired bridge bunny replied, turning away from the command console to reply. "All personnel are aboard who have volunteered to do so. Miku-san and the others in medical have been moved to a secure and stable location as of a few minutes ago."

"Who volunteered to do so? What aren't you telling me, Tomosato?"

"Sir, there was additional damage to the ship that we didn't notice on initial checks," Aoi explained, pulling a diagram of the ship up on her monitor. "We knew that the rudder itself was torn clean off of the sub, but while you were out we found out that the missile launchers were damaged as well. The engineers went to repair them, and when I gave the initial order to gather in the section of the ship which would be ejected, they said that they would stay behind to ensure that the missiles would be able to launch."

"Damnit," Genjurou replied, eyes shutting briefly as he processed the news. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he looked back at the monitor before continuing. "Were there any other casualties?"

"No, sir," Aoi replied, her focus returning to the monitor. Nodding at the news, Genjurou prepared to speak, before she continued, her eyes locked onto the display in front of her as the floating continent continued dissolving away. "Do you want me to put you in contact with Hibiki, Tsubasa, and the others?"

"Do it," Genjurou replied, his eyes shifting their attention from her station and towards the main monitor, the crimson sphere on display continuing to absorb the floating continent into its being and preparing to expand. 'The _Nephilim's Heart_ , if it's able to absorb energy and regenerate itself at this rate… It must have an enormous amount already gathered.' Looking around the room at the weary and tense faces of the crew before settling his eyes on the display in front of him, his thoughts turned to the Symphogear wielders as they floated a safe distance away from where the Nephilim continued to consume the continent, having almost completely devoured the island. 'They need to be able to fight without hesitation. In this fight, they can't afford to hold anything back. We've lost good people to give us this chance. I refuse to lose any more people on this mission.' Looking over towards Aoi and nodding as she indicated that he was patched through to the girls, he began to speak once again.

"Girls, I want you to bring that thing down. If the _Nephilim's_ Heart reaches critical mass, it will wipe out all life on the planet. Use any and all means necessary to stop it, but come back alive. This is one of the most dangerous situations you've had to deal with and I know that it's been a long day, but we all have faith in you. Good luck, and come back safely, all of you."

-SotHR-

"Damnit…what's it doing? Is it really just regenerating?" Tsubasa asked, her eyes narrowed in focus as she stared at what was left of Frontier as it began to pulsate all at once, the beating of what remained continuing as it burned in hellfire. Besides her, Hibiki nodded, eyes narrowed as she stared towards the sphere as it convulsed, a monstrous roar coming from it as it transformed, expanding to an absolutely enormous size before continuing to shift, another monstrous and angered roar erupting from the shell of flames surrounding the last remains of Frontier.

"What the hell do we have to do to get rid of that thing?" Chris asked, voice tense as she shielded her eyes from the heat emanating from the sphere. Before anyone could answer, a ring of flames lanced out towards the group, forcing them to scatter to dodge it, the heat of the flames singeing their X-Drives as they avoided them by a matter of inches. Returning her attention to the crowing orb, Chris couldn't help but stare as it changed shape, limbs appearing from within as it unfurled itself, finally letting out a mighty roar as the Nephilim floated once more in front of them, its body a living embodiment of fire and burning wings hovering behind it towards the planet below.

"That _thing_ 's huge, but we can't let that stop us. If we do, then all of this would be for nothing," Kirika said, her eyes narrowed as she floated nearby, Shirabe next to her. Looking at the shorter girl and nodding, they dove towards where the creature waited, its enormous arms outstretched as it let out a ghastly roar, crimson lasers firing out as they approached and forcing them to evade, the younger duo rolling away from the beams, albeit clumsily as they did so, the singe marks on their armor being the only evidence of any damage. Continuing their dive towards the blazing creature, Shirabe acted, the larger parts of her X-Drive's armor emitting a whirring sound as they opened to reveal a number of pink discs. Narrowing her eyes in focus as the creature let out a roar, Shirabe opened fire, a massive number of the bladed discs contained in her armor soaring towards the creature as it let out another roar, tendrils of flame lashing out towards the onrushing attack and slicing through it, causing a majority of the discs to explode harmlessly while the remaining discs crashed into the creature without much of an effect, the discs exploding against the living lava that comprised the monstrosity as it let out an otherworldly scream. Responding to the attack, the creature moved, its arm shrouded in flames as it reached out towards Shirabe, claws made of living lava and flames extending out towards the girl faster than should be possible for a being of its size. Eyes widening at this, Shirabe moved, throwing herself into a vertical ascent while her X-Drive reloaded, another barrage of discs lancing out from her armor and exploding harmlessly against the lava skin of the Nephilim in front of her, the claws passing close enough to singe even the X-Drive's armor.

Taking advantage of the opportunity presented, Kirika rushed forwards before swinging her scythe, an emerald wave of light streaking forwards towards the creature only to explode against its lava-like skin harmlessly. 'Damn… What is that thing made of?' she thought as she ducked under the creature's counterattack, a whip of hellfire passing over her as she rolled out of the way and scorching the back of her X-drive's armor, causing her to wince slightly from the heat. Spinning away to dodge another burse of flame, she regrouped next to Shirabe, eyes locked onto the creature in front of them as it moved to attack, lashes of flame streaking towards the duo in an arc and forcing them to evade, the trails of light showing their locations and trailing behind them as they dodged the creature's flames.

"Now's our chance! I'm going in," Maria said, eyes locked onto the creature in front of them. Drawing her armed gear from where it was stored and flipping it around before reinserting the dagger-like weapon into the gauntlet on her left arm before repeating the process with the gauntlet on her right arm, she dived downwards, the silver trail of light from her X-drive shining against the stars of space. Behind her, Hibiki nodded, tapping her arm lightly before a lance appeared around her right arm in a flash of light, a determined look on her face as she prepared to follow. Before she could however, Chris' voice got her attention, a worried look on her face.

"Hibiki, don't think you're going to do this on your own," she said, a sad smile on her face. Summoning her X-Drive's weaponry as it formed around her, she continued, grabbing the controls of her weapons array as she did so. "If you're going in, then I'm going to be right there with you." At this, Hibiki smiled and nodded, before the duo dived towards the creature, orange and red trails of light shining from their X-Drives as they proceeded towards the monstrosity, Chris' armaments opening up to reveal an array of cannons before she opened fire, scores of crimson blasts streaking towards the Nephilim before making impact against it, the blasts doing what seemed to be little damage against the lava-like skin of the beast itself. Wasting little time, Chris moved, her weapons returning to a closed state to recharge as Hibiki raced forwards and met up with Maria, spear and paired light blades extended before they headed towards the creature, weaving their way through the creature's flames as they lashed out towards them.

"This thing…it's crazy how strong it is. It's easily stronger than the last one we fought," Tsubasa growled out, as she floated over to join Chris, a pair of large blades extended from her boots beneath her. Taking note as the Nephilim let out an ethereal roar, she attacked, flipping forwards as her large blades released a massive pillar of azure light towards the creature, slicing through the lashes of flame that the Nephilim sent at Hibiki and Maria and giving them a window to attack. Taking advantage of the opening _Airgetlam_ 's wielder attacked, Maria's paired blades slicing against the creature's arm in a silvery flash of light and forcing it to emit an annoyed growl, chunks of its lava armor having been sliced apart. Quickly the Nephilim countered, a ball of flame forming in its mouth before it fired in response, the fireball forcing Maria to roll away to evade, allowing it to detonate harmlessly behind her as it passed by. "None of us can afford to attack on our own, but none of what we're doing seems to be effecting it. There has to be an option that we're not thinking of," the blue-haired wielder continued, eyes narrowed at the monstrosity in front of them as Hibiki made her move, darting towards the creature and striking it with her spear across its midsection, lava armor being blown away along her path before she pulled away, fresh lashes of flame following her and forcing her into a dizzying array of spins and flips to evade the assault as she tried to rejoin the duo.

"Yeah, but for now we have to keep hitting it with everything we've got," Chris replied, eyes narrowed in anger as she re-deployed her weaponry, the weapons glowing with a scarlet light as she took aim at the creature. Sliding to the side to avoid a lash of flame, she opened fire once again, the scarlet blasts streaking forth towards the creature and slamming into it once again, allowing her girlfriend and Maria to both make their way back up to join them, singe marks across their armor from having barely evaded the creature's assault.

"We have to keep trying," Maria whispered, her eyes locked onto the creature as it let out another roar, Shirabe and Kirika floating up to join the group once more. "This thing is too dangerous to leave alive out here." Before anyone could reply the Nephilim attacked, a ball of flames appearing in its maw before shooting forwards towards the group, the sphere itself growing in size as it approached and forcing the group to scatter to evade, Maria wincing in pain from the heat radiating through her armor before passing by, just to explode as it impacted a satellite, turning it into a floating field of molten scrap metal as it floated behind the gear wielders.

"Let's see how it likes this," Shirabe cried out before diving forwards alongside Kirika. Stopping briefly, the armor covering her twintails flew forwards, separating itself from her as the armor covering her forearms and lower legs continued the process, combining together and growing in size while slowly taking on a new shape, humanoid features forming as it took shape to reveal a humanoid robot, Shirabe landing on top of its head. Grabbing the controls, she pressed them forwards, a series of buzz saws emerging from the arms of the robot as she moved to attack the creature once again. "Beat this," she called out, pulling the triggers on the yolks she used to control the robot, its engines pushing her towards the beast as compartments opened up on the bot's arms and legs, a barrage of larger magenta discs flying forwards towards the creature, impacting against its armor and exploding, the lava-like armor flying out from the creature as it roared in annoyance.

"Sounds like ugly over there doesn't like that, Shirabe. Let's go for it," Kirika said, joining her friend as her shoulder armor seemed to spread out, forming a pair emerald bat wings made of light between the spikes of her armor. Spinning her scythe as she caught up, a pair of additional blades joining the original, the younger duo proceeded to close in as the Nephilim let out a roar, lava-colored lasers emerging from its claws and streaking towards them. Separating from each other to avoid the creature's assault and letting the lasers pass just between them, the heat from the lasers distorting the space around them as they went, Shirabe's mech's saws came to life, buzzing with an ethereal glow as they made their final approach, Shirabe's saws sweeping in from right to left and slicing through the beast's hide with ease and drawing an annoyed roar. At the same time, Kirika struck, her scythe cutting gashes through the monster's midsection vertically as she passed by, an emerald glow surrounding the attack. "Heh…looks like we can get this thing after all," Kirika called out, passing by the monstrosity as it let out a pained cry from their attacks.

"Don't get too cocky, Kirika," Shirabe warned, turning back towards the beast to make another pass, saws at the ready after having finished her initial assault. Before she could continue the Nephilim responded, an ethereal roar echoing into the sky as it attacked, fresh lashes of flame streaking towards the duo and catching them, the flames smashing into Kirika's X-Drive and sending her spinning forwards, the armor of her X-Drive threatening to crumble as she let out a cry of agony while tendrils of emerald light seeped away from her and towards the Nephilim itself. "Kirika!" Shirabe screamed out, turning her mech to try to catch up to her friend as she tumbled away, the emerald trail of light from Kirika's X-Drive having been consumed by the Nephilim as it let loose an angered roar. Moving faster than Shirabe could keep up with the creature attacked once again, its wings unleashing a number of fireballs at the younger girl and forcing her on the defensive.

"Get out of the way!" Shirabe called out, weaving her machine around and through the hail of smaller fireballs streaking towards her with some success. Spinning her machine around the last of them, Shirabe counterattacked, another barrage of magenta discs darting towards the creature and impacting its midsection, chunks of lava armor flying free as explosions erupted on impact. The Nephilim responded quickly however, another set of fireballs coming forth from its wings and streaking at the younger girl, pushing her back on the defensive as she threw her machine into an intricate series of rolls, the heat of the flames scorching her armor further as the heat caused her to grit her teeth in pain. This proved to be enough of a distraction however, as the Nephilim continued its assault, a fresh set of lashes of flame catching Shirabe's machine in its side, the mech's armor crumbling under the heat of the flames as the pink aura around her machine seemed to dim, a stream of light flowing back towards the Nephilim from Shirabe's body as the lash died out, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Shirabe! Kirika!" Maria cried out, eyes widened in horror as the Nephilim let out a fresh roar, the streams of light from the younger duo fading away into the beast. "What the hell just happened to them? Did that thing just try to consume the energy produced by their relics?" Besides her Tsubasa nodded, her eyes narrowed in focus as Hibiki and Chris floated down to join them. "So that thing doesn't just consume the relics themselves, but even the energy produced?" Besides her, Tsubasa spoke up, voice low as she pondered her next move.

"We can't keep wasting time against this thing. Remember, if it goes critical, it will literally wipe out the entire planet. We have to find a way to contain it and to get it away from here, if not outright destroy it," she said, eyes locked onto the creature in front of her. Eyes widening as an idea came to mind, Maria grabbed the _Staff of Solomon_ from where it hung over her shoulder, the handheld relic's appearance causing Chris' eyes to widen in surprise. Before she could say anything however, Maria spoke up, conviction in her voice as Shirabe and Kirika floated up to rejoin them, their movements visibly slower than before.

"If we can seal this thing away on the other side of the Gate of Babylon, it'll stop it from destroying everything," she began, voice full of determination as she looked over at the creature, a fresh ball of flame building in its mouth. Before she could continue it fired, the sphere of flame racing towards the group and forcing them to scatter once again, Maria rolling vertically to avoid the attack before it exploded harmlessly behind them once again, shrouding them in a cloud of smoke. The Nephilim didn't let them try to press forwards however, as it reached out, strands of plasma-like flames streaking from its claws and entering the smoke cloud, grabbing Maria around the waist as she cried out in pain as additional whips of energy snared her by her left arm and legs. Spotting what she thought was Chris out of the corner of her eye, she threw the _Staff_ , the relic streaking through the clearing smoke as her right arm was finally wrapped by the Nephilim. 'Please, someone catch it…it's the best shot we've got…' she thought, even as her remaining free arm was finally caught by the Nephilim's plasma ropes, the heat from the creature's attack making her cry out in agony and drawing the attention of the other Symphogear wielders.

'Was that Maria? Damnit, we can't see through the smoke cloud, so what the hell just happened?' Hibiki asked herself mentally, urgency entering her thoughts as her friend's cry of agony reached her ears, Chris floating beside her after they had avoided the Nephilim's attack by a matter of inches. Before she could continue, a flash of light gleaming out of the corner got her attention as the _Staff of Solomon_ soared upwards towards them from the smoke cloud between them and the Nephilim, sunlight glinting off of it. Eyes widening in surprise, Chris reached out and caught the relic as it soared towards her, the weight of the _Staff_ familiar to her as she floated in place with a suddenly anxious look on her face as Hibiki spoke, a reassuring smile on her face as she wrapped Chris in a hug.

"If you don't want to use it, you don't have to, Chris. But what Maria said is probably the best option we have. We have to at least give it a try." At this, Chris smiled, leaning into the hug slightly before responding, her voice gaining confidence as the smoke cloud dispersed, revealing the bound Maria as she struggled to escape from the Nephilim's plasma ropes, the ropes starting to leave burn marks on her exposed upper arms despite the X-Drive's protection.

"I'll be fine, Hibiki, but thanks," Chris said, eyes locking onto the Nephilim as it tried to reel Maria in closer to itself. At this Hibiki nodded in agreement, a smile coming to her face before she grabbed her girlfriend's left hand with her own as the duo stared downwards at the creature they found themselves against. Taking a deep breath and smiling at her girlfriend once again, Chris proceeded to dive towards the Nephilim as it let out a roar as crimson lasers streaked forwards, Hibiki following close behind her as she went. Weaving through the fire from their colossal opponent as she rolled around a blast of flame, Chris came to a stop, the _Staff_ in its active mode. "Please let this work. Gate of Babylon, open!" she called out as she activated the _Staff_ , a neon green blast of light springing forth towards the creature, even as it let out a roar. Streaking past the Nephilim despite its cries, the neon light came to a halt before spreading out, the light steadily widening as a space full of golden objects appeared beyond, shrouded by an ethereal gate.

"She's using the X-Drive to amplify its power, but we have to work faster," Tsubasa said, eyes narrowed as she raced towards the Nephilim's tendrils, ankle blades extended to the max. Performing a front flip and attempting to cut Maria loose as her ankle blades clashed against the strands of plasma with no success, she returned her focus to where _Ichaival_ 's wielder continued to power the relic, the gateway beneath them growing steadily as Chris continued to aim the _Staff of Solomon_ , lime green energy pouring towards the portal and widening it further as the Nephilim continued to descend towards it. Spinning around and preparing for another strike as her blades bounced off of the plasma, a blur of movement caught her attention while Shirabe and Kirika came in to attack the ropes themselves. Turning her head slightly, her eyes widened in alarm as the Nephilim's claws reached out, an open-handed claw swipe swinging towards the _Ichaival_ wielder as she continued to pour her focus into using the _Staff of Solomon_. "Chris! Look out!"

Tsubasa's warning came just in time. Eyes widening at Tsubasa's warning, Hibiki moved, interposing herself in between the Nephilim's claws with her X-Drive's spear raised in a guarding position as the Nephilim's claws approached, the spear meeting the attack and pushing her backwards. 'Hurry up, you guys…' Hibiki thought, eyes darting towards where the others continued to work to cut through the plasma ropes burning Maria, their attacks proving to be near-ineffective against the plasma ropes, even as she continued to cry out in agony. Bracing her left arm against her X-Drive's spear as she continued to strain against the Nephilim's claws, Hibiki pushed upwards, the progress of the Nephilim's claws slowing slightly as her girlfriend floated upwards and out of the Nephilim's reach, the energy pouring from the _Staff of Solomon_ faster as the gate grew wider still. Finally taking note that Chris had cleared the reach of the Nephilim, Hibiki rolled backwards, her X-Drive spear allowing her to push the Nephilim's claws past herself, the heat of the creature's armor scorching her X-drive and leaving small burn marks on her arms. Glancing upwards towards where the claws had been heading as they passed, she let out a brief sigh of relief before floating back upwards to join Chris, her X-Drive's orange wings pulsing with energy.

"Why won't these things just break already?" Kirika cried out, her frustration and worry becoming more and more evident as she lashed out, triple-bladed scythe impacting the plasma ropes and straining against them, emerald light surrounding her blades. Nearby, Shirabe nodded in agreement, multiple ports on her robot opening up and revealing a fresh barrage of discs. Pulling the trigger as the barrage of discs lanced out, impacting the Nephilim all along its left arm and causing it to roar in annoyance, Shirabe spoke up, her voice strained after the attack she had previously endured as she took note of the gate as it continued to form.

"Kirika, we have to keep at it and break Maria out of these things," she said, even as she weaved her machine out of the way of return fire from the Nephilim, a fresh set of lasers lancing out from the beast. "We have to give Chris-san enough time to finish opening the gate."

"Well, she'd better hurry," Kirika shot back as she spun around, bringing her scythe up to attack from a different angle, only to encounter the same results. "The longer this goes on, the more Maria gets hurt!"

"Trust Chris," Tsubasa cut in, unleashing a massive wave of azure energy towards the creature as she spoke, the Nephilim letting out a roar of pain as it sliced into its shoulder through its armor. "She'll come through." Flipping forwards again and bringing the blades attached to her leg armor around to slash at the plasma ropes once again, she glanced up towards where Maria remained bound, her eyes shut in pain as the plasma ropes continued to burn through Maria's X-Drive. 'Chris, what's taking so long?' she thought, as her blades crashed again into the Plasma ropes, showing little effect.

"Come on," Chris muttered out, a fresh surge of neon green light emerging from the _Staff of Solomon_ and racing past the Nephilim, only to reach where the gate remained, pushing it further open still. "Just a little more!" Focusing even more and willing the staff to go even further, a final wave of light emerged from the relic, racing forwards and smashing into the gate, widening it to the point where it could swallow the Nephilim whole before the light stopped coming forth, Chris panting from the exertion as the red light surrounding her X-Drive dimmed briefly. Floating down to join her girlfriend, Hibiki smiled softly as she hugged her closely. But before she could say anything, the Nephilim roared before floating downwards towards the gate, Maria being drawn in along with it as she spoke up, voice quiet from the pain of the ropes burning her.

"Once it gets inside, close the gate," she said, voice hoarse from her agonized screams. "Close the gate behind it and if it takes me with it, then so be it. At least it'll protect everyone in this world, just like Serena…" Before she could continue, Hibiki spoke up, her voice quiet as she floated down along with Chris to join the others, her X-Drive's spear having been blackened by the heat from the Nephilim's claws.

"Not going to happen," she said, drawing nods of agreement from the other wielders as they floated down next to Maria, the wielders not leaving her side as the Nephilim descended towards the gateway opened by the _Staff of Solomon_. "We're not leaving you behind. I may not be a hero, and I don't want to be one either, but we all are coming back together. I'm not losing one of my best friends so soon after getting her back." Taking a look towards Chris and smiling before floating over to where she was, she continued, her voice determined as they hovered just over the entry into the treasury of Babylon, the creature having already entered. "Let's finish this." At this, the others nodded, before the group descended through the portal after Maria and into the abyss, the gateway into the library of Babylon sealing up behind them.

-SotHR-

"Get me a status report, now!" Genjurou roared out, his voice echoing out over the alarms on the bridge as they rang out, the crew having witnessed the Symphogear wielders entering the portal created by the _Staff of Solomon_ in pursuit of the Nephilim. Almost immediately the crew's priorities shifted from damage checks to attempts to reach the Symphogear wielders, the sounds of work being done rapidly returning to the room despite the anxious looks on the faces of the workers in the room. "Following the Nephilim in there is just too damn risky." he said, arms crossing in front of his chest as he sat in his chair, a frustrated look on his face. 'Damnit…the Nephilim's Heart could reach its critical point at any time. What they're trying to do here is a sound idea, but at the same time, if none of them survive in the process, it wouldn't even be worth it.' Pounding his fist into the side of his commander seat, a massive dent forming in response, a beeping noise from his right snapped him out of his thoughts, before Nastassja spoke up.

"It seems that all we can do from here is believe in them," the older doctor began, her voice seemingly calm, but with a level of tension underlying it. Typing away quickly on the keyboard shown on her desk as a screen displaying a foggy image of the lunar ruins appeared, she continued to speak, her voice showing relief. "While we can only believe in them to handle things with the Nephilim, there is another thing that I can provide an update on." Entering in the final series of commands on her keyboard, Nastassja smiled, even as she coughed loudly, blood splashing onto her hand and onto the front of her dress. "The Phonic Projection is successful. The Lunar Ruins and the Curse of Balal have both been restarted and are fully operational, and the moon's orbit is adjusting and returning to normal." Smiling softly at the sight on her display, the lunar ruins glowing a brilliant gold as the phonic gain previously projected by Frontier continued to spread, she continued, her voice going quiet. "The world isn't going to end, Kazanari-san. All that's left is the Nephilim and for the girls to come back."

"Taichou, we can't get a signal from any of the wielders right now," Aoi said, her voice reaching Genjurou as he processed what Nastassja had said. Waiting a moment for his response, Aoi continued, her voice calm as she looked towards the display on Nastassja's monitor. "They'll come back, all of them, right? What we can do is be there when they get back." Taking a moment to consider her words, Genjurou spoke, his words both a reply as well as additional orders.

"Find us the nearest island, but keep an eye on the radar for any openings to the treasury of Babylon. I want to be able to head to wherever they land when they get back. And have medical get Nastassja to the Medbay for treatment as soon as possible. Understood?" At this, Aoi nodded as the rest of the bridge crew sprang into action, the sound of typing filling the air as the alarms shut down. 'Get back here safely, all of you…'

-SotHR-

Miku stared at the display screen in front of her in shock as the portal created by the _Staff of Solomon_ came to a close, her still-sluggish mind trying to come to terms with what she had just seen. 'What are they doing? Are they crazy?' she thought, her hands grasping the sheets of the mobile bed she was in as nurses tended to those who needed care around her, her fear at the idea of losing those closest to her gripping her and causing her to shiver. 'They might not come back. I might not even get to see them again so that I can apologize...' Resting her head back onto her pillow, the headache she felt dimming in its intensity as she did so, she closed her eyes, attempting to get additional rest as she began to speak, voice quiet despite the sound of the machines around her.

"Please be okay," she muttered, the images of her friends running through her mind before coming to a halt on the image of Hibiki and Chris on the school steps. Frowning slightly as she remembered what she had said and done afterwards as her headache intensified, she continued, her voice straining slightly as she struggled to gather her thoughts. "I really screwed up, and because of it, I hurt them. And now they're out there…" Voice trailing off as the pain from her headache grew to near unbearable levels, she took in a deep breath, expelling the breath slowly as the throbbing underneath the bandages wrapped around her head slowly dimmed. "Please…come back safely. I need to tell both of you…" Voice dying once again, she went silent as she attempted to go back to sleep with her head against the lukewarm pillow, quickly falling back into the dreamless void as the dull sound of an oddly familiar song made itself known…

-SotHR-

"Get out of the way!" Hibiki shouted, spear glowing brightly as she charged forwards, a cone of orange energy projected around her as she flew through the horde of noise. Piercing through a group of noise with her spear and coming to a stop in a less crowded area, she turned, the booster engines on her X-drive's skirt armor flaring up again and propelling her forwards towards another group of opponents. 'We've got to buy as much time as we can…' she thought, weaving around the attacks of the noise in a cobra roll before coming to a stop in the middle of another crowd, X-Drive spear reverting back to its gauntlet form as the first of the group of noise attacked, forcing her on the defensive as she cut her waist armor's boosters briefly, dropping under the attack as her X-drive's wings held her up in the sky. Quickly firing the engines back up and rising in altitude once the attack had passed, she countered, right leg lashing out and striking the offending creature in the back and forcing it to dissolve on contact. Eyes glancing to her right as another pair of noise attempted to close in, she looked towards where the Blazing Nephilim floated, its plasma ropes still constraining Maria. 'Shirabe, Kirika, hurry up…we're on a time limit…' she thought, bringing her left arm up and smashing a noise in the face with her fist as she lashed out with a side kick, catching another noise and causing it to crumble as her skirt armor's boosters fired to balance her out. Recalling the X-Drive's spear and igniting her gauntlet boosters once again to have them join her X-drive's wings in propelling her, she raced forwards, cutting through the last of the group of noise with ease and racing towards another group, an orange trail of light following behind her as explosions filled the space she had been, noise after noise being torn apart in her wake.

"There's just so many," Kirika called out, scythe slicing through another trio of Noise as she raced towards where the Blazing Nephilim sat, Shirabe following close behind her. Rolling slightly to her left and allowing a noise to pass by harmlessly before swinging her scythe from right to left, the trio of blades cutting through another pair of noise as she went, she continued to speak, even as she slashed through another noise that tried to sneak up from her left. "Why don't they let us through already?" Beside her, Shirabe nodded, pulling the trigger on her mech's joysticks and releasing another barrage of saw blades forth, slicing through a horde of noise before they could close in and forcing them to erupt in explosions.

"Chris said it directly. There's too many of them for the _Staff_ alone to control," she replied, spinning her robot to its left and slicing through another pair of noise with her robot's attached saws. Moving to her right and ducking under a different pair of Noise before slicing through another trio, Shirabe continued, her eyes locked onto their current objective. "We have to reach Maria though. No matter the odds, we have to." Pulling the trigger and unleashing another group of miniature discs towards a large group of noise, the discs cutting through the creatures and forcing the group to erupt in explosions like fireworks, Shirabe continued to press forwards, eyes finally spotting a gap that they could get to Maria through. "Kirika, follow me!" she called out, pushing forwards as she unleashed another barrage of the smaller saw discs, another widespread group of explosions filling the air moments later as she closed ground towards where Maria remained bound. Nodding briefly in response to Shirabe's call, Kirika followed, her scythe blade at her side before lashing out and slicing through a noise that tried to attack Shirabe from behind, the blade slicing through with little effort as the duo sped towards where the Nephilim floated.

"We don't have time for this," Tsubasa said, eyes narrowed in annoyance as she found herself surrounded by multiple noise. Enlarging the pair of katana she held in her hands into their larger state, she lashed out, azure waves of light flashing towards the noise surrounding her and slicing them through their waists, cutting the creatures in half as the light continued through, impacting the floating objects behind them and exploding, smoke filling the area as chunks of the golden objects filled the air. 'So many of them…and the longer it takes us to get to Maria, the closer that the Nephilim gets to going critical…' she thought, eyes narrowed in focus as another group of Noise surrounded her. Deploying the giant blades attached to her ankle armor she let out a cry, her X-drive's azure wings flaring brightly along with the boosters on the sides of the blades before she flipped towards the nearest one of the large Noise she found herself facing and brought her blades flashing downwards, cutting through the creature's outer limbs as it let out a cry before dissolving. Spinning back towards the dragon-like noise approaching from her back she lashed out, the sword in her left hand unleashing a wave of Azure light as she slashed from right to left, the creature rolling above the wave of light. It wouldn't be enough, as it would be faced with a second, larger wave from the blade in Tsubasa's right hand which rose vertically as she slashed upwards, the additional wave of light slicing through the noise without resistance as it crumbled to ashes. Looking towards where Kirika and Shirabe had finally reached the plasma ropes holding Maria, she frowned before speaking, this time bringing the blade attached to her left ankle slashing through a pair of noise that tried to approach her from below. "We keep killing them, they keep coming."

"Their numbers won't matter," Chris replied, voice tense as her weapons glowed with a brilliant glow. Taking aim at the horde of Noise in her sights, she pulled the trigger, her X-Drive's weaponry opening up as dozens and dozens of crimson lasers lanced forth, impacting mass numbers of Noise and filling the surrounding area with explosions. Glancing towards her left as she tried to gauge where her girlfriend was in the fray and spotting her as she dealt with another small crowd of noise, Chris smiled softly before she looked for additional targets to aim for. 'It's our job to keep these guys off of Shirabe and Kirika,' she thought, pulling the triggers on her weaponry, additional blasts of energy racing forwards and incinerating another large group of Noise in the process. Before she could move to find another group of enemies to wipe out, another noise went to attack from her left, its roar drawing Chris' attention as it closed in only to be shot down as she opened fire, blast after blast impacting it from her X-drive's left cannons as the creature dissolved just before it could reach her directly. "Too close…" she whispered before resuming her search for additional targets, eyes glancing towards where the younger duo were attempting to free Maria from the plasma ropes constraining her.

"Shirabe, hurry up," Kirika cried out, her scythe blade flashing through the air as it met the strings of plasma reaching out from the Nephilim, knocking the ropes away. Spinning away to create more distance as another group of ropes surged towards her with the light from her X-Drive's skeletal wings trailing behind her, she continued, even as she prepared to strike at the ropes, scythe blazing with emerald energy. "How much longer is it going to be?" she asked, before slashing at the plasma ropes as they came closer once again, deflecting them upwards before bringing her scythe blade around from right to left, knocking them further away. Glancing back over her shoulder towards where Kirika was acting as a guard, Shirabe began to reply before returning her attention to the task at hand.

"Not too much longer," she began, the saws of her robot working to slice through the plasma ropes binding Maria. "Just another couple seconds!" Returning her focus to the task in front of her, she pressed the controls forwards, revving the saws on her robot even higher as its engines fired brighter despite the strain it was under, the ropes holding Maria beginning to give way against the force of her robot's saws. Letting out a cry of determination Shirabe pushed further, the saws revving at an even higher rate, her blades cutting through the plasma and forcing it to implode with a mechanical whir as the ropes binding Maria crumbled apart, her robot joining them and collapsing from under Shirabe seconds later, forcing her to float with her pink energy wings alone. Taking a moment to gather herself despite the pain she felt her arms were in, Maria began to speak, her X-drive's chest armor badly scorched from her exposure to the Nephilim's blazing temperatures, warped and pitted from the sheer heat she had been under.

"Thanks, both of you," she began, smiling softly at the younger girl in front of her, Kirika floating over to join them. Before she could continue however the Nephilim roared, its cry sending shockwaves through the space and pushing the trio backwards before it prepared to open fire, a colossal sphere of flame building within its jaws. Eyes widening at the size of the attack Maria reacted, grabbing Shirabe and leaping upwards, the silver wings of her X-drive propelling her faster as Kirika followed, emerald light flaring from her X-Drive as they pushed their boosters to the limit. Not even a second after they began to move the Nephilim fired, the ball of flame it had created shooting forwards and eviscerating everything in its path while obliterating constructs and noise alike before detonating, the sky being consumed by an explosion that shrouded the creature from view. 'That was too close…' Maria thought, drawing a dagger-like weapon from her left gauntlet and taking a defensive pose. The reprieve would be brief however as the Nephilim let out another roar, its cry dispelling the smoke surrounding the trio and revealing a horde of Noise approaching their position as an idea sprang to Maria's mind. Raising her armed gear above her head, she closed her eyes in focus, a number of copies of her dagger-like armed gear appearing above her pointed towards the enemy. Opening her eyes with a determined gaze at the approaching noise she swung her arm downwards, the copies of her armed gear darting towards the swarm of noise and slicing into it, daggers shredding dozens of the creatures with ease and filling the air around them with the ashes of the shredded monstrosities. Glancing back at the Nephilim itself as it let out another unearthly wail, Maria braced herself only to be pushed backwards, her back impacting the side of a nearby meteoroid and forcing her to cry out in pain. Pushing herself away from the space rock she had impacted against, she settled back into a stance, her dagger held in a reverse grip in her right hand her X-drive's wings holding her in the air as Kirika and Shirabe rushed over to join her, Kirika's scythe in a guarding position in front of herself and Shirabe. "We have to hurry and get out of here!"

"How though?" Kirika asked, eyes narrowed as she darted upwards before swinging her scythe from right to left and cutting through a pair of Noise. Spinning back away from the pair of noise she had cut down, her scythe cleaving through another duo of opponents, she continued to speak, drawing a nod from Shirabe in the process. "We used the _Staff of Solomon_ to get in here. Can it let us back out?"

"Since we were able to use it to open the treasury from the outside, then it should be," Tsubasa replied, racing to join them as she brought up the katana in her left hand to block against an attack by another Noise before slashing the creature in half down the middle. Spinning around and noticing a group of Noise as it moved towards where Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika were, she slashed downwards, her ankle blades unleashing a titanic wave of azure light towards the creatures, tearing them to shreds before the wave crashed into a tower-like structure floating nearby, obliterating it on impact. Turning towards where Chris was fighting nearby before another group of Noise approached, she continued, even as she ducked underneath the attacks of her opponents. "It's out best chance."

"It's definitely possible," Chris said in response as she blasted another group of noise, the laser blasts from her X-Drive's cannons causing the creatures to evaporate instantly. "This thing's a key, so there's no reason why it can't…" Voice trailing off as she spoke, she brought the _Staff_ up before pulling the trigger, a beam of neon green light streaming forth at her command. 'Come on…work…' she thought, as the light began to spread, a gateway appearing to what appeared to be a beach. Before it could completely open however, another group of Noise attacked, only to be interrupted by an orange blur as Hibiki intercepted the creatures on their approach, batting their attacks aside with her X-drive's spear before countering with a spin kick that knocked the nearest one away and into its brethren, destroying both before pressing the advantage, the engines on her skirt armor firing along with her X-drive's wings. Lashing into a spin kick and destroying another noise in the process before catching the last Noise of the group with a backhand, she spoke up, voice showing the exhaustion she felt.

"We have to hurry to get out of here," she said, voice strained from exhaustion as she looked at the finally-formed gateway. "We can't let the Nephilim escape!" Nodding in agreement with her words Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika darted forwards, their X-Drives' wings leaving trails of silver, pink, and green light behind them as they dived towards the gate. Backhanding away another noise that tried to sneak up on her as she headed towards where Chris floated, she continued, her voice steady as she tried to disguise the strain she was starting to feel. "Let's go home. To our future."

Nodding in agreement, Tsubasa sliced apart another noise that tried to approach her with the blade in her left hand before descending towards the gate, her X-drive's wings leaving an azure trail of energy behind her. Rolling around another Noise as she cut it in two with the katana in her right hand, she continued forwards, bringing up both katana and carving her way through another pair of Noise that got in her way, the blades slicing them in half diagonally before they could react. Accelerating while releasing the larger blades from her ankles, the giant katana blades falling free to impact on a distorted ball of rock nearby, she rushed towards the gateway, another group of Noise rising in front of her.

"Get out of our way!" Tsubasa called out, her katana blades enlarging into a larger state before she attacked, blades slashing outwards and unleashing a pair of waves of light that slammed into the group in her path, eliminating half of them on impact. Taking advantage of this she continued to attack, azure wings from her X-Drive propelling her forwards as she went into a roll, evading the initial surge of the remaining Noise. Coming out of her roll and slashing downwards with the katana in her left hand, cutting a noise underneath her in half as she did so, Tsubasa's eyes narrowed as she slashed upwards with the blade in her right hand, another wave of energy streaking forth and slamming into another quintet of Noise, obliterating them instantly. Looking to her left and seeing Maria and Kirika dealing with another group of enemies, Maria's armed gear slicing through Noise by the dozens as the used its whip-like state while Kirika's scythe cut through any enemies that got past her, she spoke once again, even as she brought eh blade in her left hand around to cut through another Noise at its midsection. "The longer we're held up, the more likely the Nephilim gets away!"

"There's still too many for the _Staff_ to control," Chris said, her voice showing the pressure she felt as she followed suit. Rolling away and taking aim at a larger group of Noise as they approached, she opened fire, her X-Drive opening fire once again and filling the sky with the dying cries and explosions of the creatures. Besides her, Hibiki nodded, taking note of a smaller group of opponents as they tried to approach before she attacked, her X-drive's wings propelling her closer before she lashed out in a left jab, catching the first in the face and causing it to crumble. Continuing her momentum, she spun in mid-air, her X-drive's wings working in harmony with the boosters on her skirt's armor as she snapped out into a spin kick with her right leg, catching another Noise and splitting it in half. 'We have to hurry…if we don't…' Hibiki thought, her mind focusing on how to escape even as she ducked under a counterattack from one of the remaining noise in the group she was facing before she rose upwards, her fist catching the noise in its stomach and tearing it apart on impact. Spinning towards where her girlfriend had opened fire once again, Chris' attack destroying another large group of noise before they could get close, she spoke up again as the she finished her group of Noise with a side kick to the head of the final opponent.

"Chris, we have to go! Before the Nephilim can escape," she called out, her voice causing her girlfriend to nod in agreement before she reacted, closing her eyes in focus and ejecting her X-Drive's weapons towards the group of Noise nearby before the weaponry unleashed itself, a massive torrent of crimson energy racing forth and covering the sky with the explosions of hundreds of dying Noise before her weaponry itself detonated as well. Floating downwards to meet Hibiki, she spoke softly, a small smile on her face.

"Let's go…to our future," she said, her words drawing a smile from Hibiki's face as well before they raced towards the gateway, meeting the remaining gear wielders along the way. Before they could reach the gate however, a loud roar filled the air as a shadow spread over the group, the Nephilim rising in front of them before they could reach the gate, a fireball in its mouth and ready to fire. Unleashing the attack with a cry, it began its assault, the sphere of flame rushing upwards towards the Symphogear wielders and forcing them to scatter apart, the trails of light from their X-Drives' wings spreading out as they moved to evade. Rolling upwards away from the flames, the sphere of fire passing beneath her alongside Hibiki, Chris continued to speak, her eyes narrowed in anger as the creature let out another roar, Hibiki right beside her. "Great…damnit, how are we going to get by that thing? It's not just going to stand aside and let us go," she asked, the sphere of flames detonating behind them and filling the world with smoke. Besides her, Hibiki nodded, her eyes looking to make sure that the others had evaded as Tsubasa spoke, her voice shaking with tension as she stared at the creature while it built up its next attack, flames growing within its mouth at a rapid pace.

"The only way that we can go is through it," Tsubasa said, her voice showing the frustration she felt. Looking towards where Shirabe and Kirika floated nearby, she continued as the Nephilim continued to prepare for its next attack. "Any ideas?" Floating down to join Tsubasa as her X-Drive's silver wings propelled her, Maria replied, her voice full of determination as she prepared herself to continue in combat, the blade of her armed gear holding steady in her hands.

"No, but we can't give up. We've come too far. We can't let that thing get back out there," Maria replied, her voice calm as she prepared to re-engage the creature. Before anything further could be said the Nephilim opened fire once again, the sphere of flame it had been building surging forth from its mouth towards the gear wielders as they rolled away from it again, the trails of light from their X-Drives' wings shifting as they dived to regroup, the fireball exploding on impact with one of the structures behind them and engulfing dozens more Noise in the process. Joining up with the others, Hibiki spoke up once again, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Then we have one real option, don't we," she began, her eyes closing as she spoke. Looking at the other wielders with a small smile, she continued, eyes locking onto each of the others one by one. "Zesshou. All six of us. That's our only shot." Reading what her girlfriend was thinking from the look on her face, Chris prepared to object, before Tsubasa spoke up, her voice uncertain.

"Are you sure that you can handle it?" she asked, earning a nod in reply before she continued. "We have one shot at this. As long as we're in close proximity, that will be enough, correct?" At this, Hibiki spoke up, her determination evident in her voice even as she stared towards the Nephilim beneath them, its jaws wide open as it let out another unearthly roar.

"Yeah, that should work," she began, voice level as she stared towards the Nephilim beneath them and the gateway waiting beyond it. Before she could say anything further, Chris spoke up, her voice tense as she took her girlfriend's hand in her own, a determined look on her face.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own Hibiki. I love you," she began. Taking her place next to her girlfriend as the other wielders floated around them, she continued, her voice showing her determination as the Nephilim began to build up another attack beneath them, a fresh sphere of flames building up within its jaws. "We have a future to get to together, and this thing isn't going to stop us from getting there." Besides her, Hibiki nodded, a small smile coming onto her face as Maria spoke from to her right, a flash of silver light coming from her X-Drive as a larger sword appeared in front of her and floated above the group.

"We've come so far. This thing won't get in our way," she began, the blade floating above the group turning downwards, its blade pointing towards the Nephilim. "We'll create our own path!" Nodding in agreement, Shirabe and Kirika smiled before taking their positions next to Maria, their hands intertwined in a similar fashion to Hibiki and Chris' own, before Tsubasa spoke once more, taking her place on the other side of Hibiki and grabbing her other hand.

"Then let's do it. No matter what, we won't lose here." Looking at the others and nodding, they began to sing, the sound of their song filling the air around them as the sword above them glowed brightly, dissolving in a brilliant silver glow which surrounded the wielders, hiding them briefly form the view of the Nephilim.

 _-Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el Balal zizzl._

 _Gatrandis Babel ziggurat Edenal._

 _Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl…-_

"What's going on?" Kirika asked, voice strained as the power of six zesshou at once began to flow through the group, an aura of gold and silver light appearing above the group. Besides her, Shirabe nodded as she struggled to hold in a scream, the flood of energy being channeled partially through her as well as the heavier portions of Maria's X-Drive armor began to detach itself, floating upwards above the group in a brilliant silver glow. "This power…wait…is this like what happened at the Stadium that day?" Before anyone could respond, the power flow amplified as Hibiki let out a scream of pain, drawing her attention towards the older girl as Shirabe spoke up, voice quiet yet reflecting the strain she was feeling.

"This pressure…it's so much…" she spoke, her voice straining under the power they were trying to control. Glancing towards where Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris floated in a group, the energy of the group channeling together even further, she floated closer to them before grabbing onto Chris' free hand with her own, the energy channeling faster still as she did so. 'How is she handling this power…it's so much…' she thought, eyes shutting in pain as a fresh wave of power coursed through her and outwards, back towards the _Gungnir_ wielder in the center of the group and causing her to visibly quiver in pain.

"Hibiki! We're almost there, you have to hold on!" Chris cried out, the power flowing through her body as well as she spoke. Nodding in silence next to her, Hibiki continued, her eyes shut as the heavier parts of her X-Drive's armor began to crack and detach as well, floating above the group and joining Maria's own armor sections as they began to combine together. Giving a reassuring squeeze to her girlfriend's hand as she struggled to hold in the pain she was feeling, Chris continued, her voice going quieter as the power continued to flow throughout the group. "Please, just hang on…" she whispered, voice full of concern.

"Almost there. Just a little more," Hibiki gasped out, her teeth pressed together as she tried to suppress a scream. Above the group, the armor segments grew and combined, forming a familiar shape as the group began to float upwards, taking a position just behind the slowly-forming spear as the armor began to extend to surround and protect them. Letting out another primal scream as her muscles tightened to an extreme under the pressure, she continued, the last of the spear coming together before another, more massive wave of power washed over it and the wielders within, the spear itself glowing a brilliant gold as the pain subsided. "It's ready..." she trailed off, a determined look coming onto her face as she spoke, not noticing the rivulets of blood that flowed from her mouth, nose, eyes, and ears as her body continued to protest the strain of six zesshou flowing through her at once. Looking upwards at Maria who floated above her, they all shouted out, as the spear took aim at its target, a brilliant golden glow emerging from the bottom of the spear and pushing it forwards at a rapid pace.

"Straight through!" All six cried out, the spear gaining momentum and speed at a quicker pace as it approached the Nephilim directly, spinning in a corkscrew around them as it closed the gap. Letting out a roar, the Nephilim fired, the blast of flame from its mouth meeting the spear in its path towards the creature and exploding as the spear itself burst through the flame at a slightly slower pace, the scattering flames annihilating floating objects all around the area but not slowing down the attack as it approached the creature. Letting out an additional roar the Nephilim attacked once again as giant plasma ropes emerged from its chest, the steams of white-hot plasma streaking towards the spear as it continued to spin towards the creature. Taking note of this as Maria grabbed Tsubasa's free hand, the group let out a cry, their voices rising above the sound of the Nephilim's cry.

"Out of the way!" the wielders called out, the spear spinning faster still and batting the Nephilim's plasma whips aside, as a number of noise tried to assault the newly formed weapon, their attacks having little visible effect on the spear outside of slowing it slightly as they were torn apart with ease by the giant weapon as it closed in on the Nephilim, the giant creature letting out a roar of aggravation as it attempted to bring an arm up, only to be for naught as the spear made impact, slowly boring into the Nephilim's stomach as energy released itself, gold and silver energy expanding away from where the weapon made impact. Moments later the Nephilim unleashed a pain-filled cry as the energy of the spear became too much, the weapon bursting through its chest and out the other side before dissolving, a gaping hole through the Nephilim's upper body having been left behind in its wake, crackling with golden energy while the wielders emerged from the dissolving spear in a prismatic light as they dived towards the portal. Letting out an agonized roar the Nephilim flailed wildly, its right arm streaking towards the wielders. Noticing a flash out of the corner of her eye as it attacked, Hibiki reacted, her skirt armor's engines firing to slow her slightly as she fell back into its path before it impacted Shirabe and Kirika, a painful scream tearing free from her lungs on impact as she tumbled forwards and through the portal behind the others, the group impacting the beach and kicking up an eruption of sand on impact as a shockwave raced out across the ocean, the floating sand caused by their arrival slowly falling back to the beachfront.

"The _Staff…_ " Maria whispered, body crying out in agony as she picked her head up from the sand, eyes catching a glimpse of the _Staff of Solomon_ as it rested on the sand nearby. Trying to push herself off the ground only for her arms to refuse to provide any lift, she collapsed back onto the sand, the sea breeze flowing over her body as she continued to speak, eyes closed in worry. "If we don't close the gate right now, then the Nephilim's explosion will still destroy everything we've fought so hard for…" Attempting to push herself off the ground once again, her body collapsed back to the island sands beneath her for a second time as Maria looked towards the staff, her body too wracked with pain and exhaustion to move any further. "We have to do something…"

"We can't give up here," Tsubasa groaned out, having pushed herself onto her knees but no further as she grabbed her previously-wounded shoulder, her body feeling the strain of having helped concentrate the energy of the multiple Zesshou at once. Looking upwards towards where Kirika and Shirabe slowly began to try to push themselves off the ground as well, she continued, her voice determined despite her exhaustion. "We've come too far to do so. There's too much on the line to fail now."

"I know," Chris whispered out, raising her head off the ground to look towards the staff directly. Trying to push herself back up off the ground, her body crying in agony and exhaustion as she did so, she turned towards the _Staff_ , her eyes struggling to stay open. "I won't give up…not when we're this close. Not when we're this close to the future that we all have together." Pushing herself off the ground and to her hands and knees she attempted to crawl towards the relic, her progress slowed by the exhaustion she was clearly feeling as the sand crunched under her, the waves crashing against the shoreline.

'She won't make it in time,' Finé's voice called out inside Kirika's mind, voice filled with disappointment at the situation. Before Kirika could reply, she continued to project, her thoughts showing her disappointment over the situation. 'Not on her own at least. It's too bad…I told you that I'd just observe to see if you humans would prove me wrong, but it doesn't look like you will…' Narrowing her eyes at this, Kirika replied, her mind agitated at what the spirit of the ancient priestess stated.

'Can it…how do you know that we won't if you won't give us the chance,' she thought, eyes locked onto where Chris was moving towards the staff, ever so slowly. Pushing herself upwards and to a standing position, she continued to answer Finé's remark, even as her legs wobbled and threatened to give out from exhaustion underneath her. 'Finé...if you don't want to die like this…trapped in my soul along with Shirabe's...then you'll help, even if just this once…' she thought, willing herself forwards, one step at a time as the sand crunched beneath her, as the ancient priestess started laughing maniacally in her mind before fading away, leaving Kirika to her thoughts as she made her way towards the _Staff,_ the relic partially buried in the beachfront sand. After what felt like hours, she finally reached it, the late afternoon sun glinting off of it dangerously. Turning towards where Chris attempted to get back to her feet before collapsing back to the sand beneath her, she made her way towards the older girl, the ocean waves reflecting off the metal of the relic.

"Yukine-san, hurry and seal it," Kirika whispered out, her voice filling with desperation. "We don't have much time left." Nodding her head in reply and reaching up to take the _Staff of_ Solomon from Kirika's hands, Chris pushed herself to turn to face the open gate, relic held in one hand as Kirika's legs gave out, her body collapsing back to the sand beneath her without any warning as Chris raised the relic shakily towards the gate.

"Now it can be over, and we can move into the future," Chris began, her voice hoarse from the exhaustion she was feeling. Pulling the trigger on the _Staff_ she continued to speak, even as a lance of neon green light streaked towards the gate. " _Solomon_ …SEAL THE GATE!" At this, the light surged even brighter, a larger wave of emerald light emerging from the relic and pouring towards the gate, slamming into it as rays of light began to emerge from within. As she and Kirika watched on, the gateway to another dimension shrank rapidly, the light from within growing in intensity and brightness. 'Please…hurry and shut…' Chris thought, the stream of light from the _Staff of Solomon_ shrinking the gap even further until it finally shut completely as a black shockwave echoed across the sky, the shockwaves of light scattering in the sky and darkening the sun briefly before fading away, the late afternoon sunlight returning to normal.

"We…did it…" Chris managed to pant out, relief flooding through her as she collapsed backwards onto the beach, a smile emerging on her face as her X-drive armor faded away, her Symphogear reverting back to its pendant form as she fell onto the beach, her sweater deadening the impact of her body against the sand as the waves crashed against the beach. Closing her eyes for a moment she let her thoughts drift away, the image of her girlfriend rushing into her mind and bringing a smile onto her face as she turned her head towards the ocean and listened to the waves wash ashore. But even as she continued to enjoy the sound of the waves crashing ashore, Chris couldn't help but worry, a feeling as though something was off overwhelming her mind as she thought back on the last little bit of the fight, as well as her girlfriend's actions.

'Hibiki…what were you thinking? Why'd you suddenly drop back?' she thought, a small sense of fear rising up within her as the sound of a boat coming ashore shook her from her thoughts. Pushing herself back off of the beachfront sand, she turned as what remained of the 2nd Division's submarine approached the beach inlet they found themselves on. Taking note of the approaching submarine, as well as just how much of the vessel was missing, she looked towards the others, the worry she felt rising onto her face as a cold feeling began to spread within her stomach. Before she could say anything however, Tsubasa spoke, her words only causing the cold feeling within Chris' stomach to grow in intensity.

"Headquarters is here, and so are we," she said, voice struggling to keep its composure as she pushed herself to one knee, the waves on the beach surging underneath her feet. As she looked down the beach towards where the submarine was heading, as if she was searching for something, she continued, voice growing in urgency. "…where's Hibiki?" She asked, her eyes searching the area. At this, Chris' eyes widened, fear creeping into her as she tried to push herself onto her feet despite her body's protests, barely managing to stumble to her feet.

"No…I won't lose her…She was right with us when we got through the gate," Chris muttered out, fear gripping her to the bone. "She's gotta be here." At this, she went silent as she turned towards the approaching submarine, her hands coming together loosely in worry. Pushing herself off the sand and to her knees, Maria spoke up, anxiety in her voice as she searched the area to the east of where they had impacted for any sign of the _Gungnir_ wielder, eyes narrowed in anxiety.

"She took on most of the brunt of preparing that final attack we used. Kami, please, don't let what happened to Serena happen again," she said, eyes scanning over the area. Reaching up to where _Airgetlam_ 's pendant hung from her neck and grasping it tightly, Maria continued to speak, voice coming out in a whisper. "Not again…please, don't let it happen again." After what felt like hours, Tsubasa spoke up to break the silence, her voice full of urgency.

"Something's over there, but I can't tell what it is from here," she muttered, her eyes shielded from the descending vermillion sunset by one hand as she pointed towards the western edge of the beach, a glint of light reflecting off of something by the water's edge. Turning towards where Tsubasa was pointing at, Chris moved, a sinking feeling in her stomach as she willed herself forwards despite the exhaustion she was feeling. Slowly, step by exhausted step, she made her way in that direction, the gleam giving way to reveal a form laying still on the beach, the ocean's waves flowing around the person as they flowed onto the beach. Eyes widening at the sight, Chris increased her speed, her mind willing her body forwards until she reached the area. Moments later, Tsubasa's eyes widened as Chris fell to her knees. Nodding at where Maria had finally managed to climb her way to her feet, she prepared to follow, a sense of dread entering her stomach.

"Please wake up…" Chris whispered out, her voice cracking as she picked up her girlfriend's unconscious form in her arms, the taller girl's Symphogear having reverted back to its pendant state. Holding her girlfriend closely as blood slowly ran down her face and feeling her unsteady breathing, Chris didn't even notice as the others made their way over one by one, their bodies unsteady from exhaustion. "You promised that we'd all come back…don't you dare die on me…" she continued, tears starting to stream down her face. **Before anyone could say anything to console her, she let out one final desperate cry before breaking down completely, her scream piercing the sunset sky even as the medical crew from the 2** **nd** **Division's submarine arrived on the scene…**

 **End Chapter 13**

 **Author's Postscript: Sorry for the lengthy delay to get this to you, but here it is. There's one more chapter left in G Arc, so stay tuned, and thanks once again for reading. See you next time!-ZBD15  
**


	15. G Final: As Dawn Breaks

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". As we saw last time, the Symphogear wielders have put an end to Ver's scheming, as well as the Nephilim. However, it may have come at a high price. Sorry for the delay; life gets in the way at times, but it's finally ready to roll. Today we wrap up the G arc, so let's get to things!

I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. Let's get to it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **G Arc Chapter FINAL: As Dawn Breaks**

 _(Last Time…)_

" _Please wake up…" Chris whispered out, her voice cracking as she picked up her girlfriend's unconscious form in her arms, the taller girl's Symphogear having reverted back to its pendant state. Holding her girlfriend closely as blood slowly ran down her face, Chris didn't even notice as the others made their way over one by one, their bodies unsteady from exhaustion. "You promised that we'd all come back…" she continued, tears streaming down her face. Before anyone could say anything to console her, she let out one final agonized scream before breaking down completely, her scream piercing the sunset sky even as the medical crew from the 2_ _nd_ _Division's submarine made their approach…_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters, Meeting Room, 4 Days after Frontier**_

"You took a huge risk by allowing those two to participate, Kazanari-san," Vice Minister Shibata said, a steaming cup of noodles proudly sitting at his side as he spoke through the video display. Taking a moment to read Genjurou's reaction as he continued to listen, arms crossed in the dark office, he continued, a stern tone to his voice. "Both Maria and Shirabe could have turned on you at any time. While I realize that you felt as though you could trust Maria and were proven to be correct, it was still a major risk on your end."

"Vice-Minister, while I understand that, we wouldn't have been able to succeed in our mission without either of them," Genjurou replied, the light of the screen in front of him glowing brightly and providing the sole light in the dark room. Uncrossing his arms, he continued, eyes not leaving the monitor in front of him as a steel resolve entered his voice. "I made a judgment call based on the situation, and Maria and Shirabe both proved me right in doing so."

"I realize that, Kazanari-san," the wizened official on screen replied, a small smile emerging onto his face in the process. "Because you did so, we were able to complete the mission successfully with minimal casualties. Between your judgment calls and those of the Symphogear wielders, a major tragedy was averted." At this, he paused, a frown coming onto his face. "But even though that's the case, there's still a number of major issues at hand. The U.S. Navy lost one task force in its entirety as well as the majority of the crew of a second. They're pushing for severe penalties for all those involved on FIS' side, including those who changed sides before Frontier."

"With all due respect, if not for the information provided by Maria, we wouldn't have been able to make a remotely successful attempt at that mission. Not only that, but Shirabe-san, Kirika-san, and Nastassja-san all played key roles throughout as well. Nastassja has turned herself in and has been cooperating fully." At this, Genjurou paused, a noticeable tension in the air as he took a sip from the glass of tea that had been sitting ignored on his desk next to him, steam having stopped rising from it long before. "The lunar ruins were reactivated by Nastassja's planning and program, and she also was able to help stop Ver from using one of our own Symphogear wielders as a possible hostage. And Shirabe and Kirika both fought well, playing major roles in allowing the entire group of Symphogear wielders to finally overwhelm the Nephilim. Without them, the whole world would be nothing more than a wasteland burned to ash. Is it really necessary to keep Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika in holding like we have been, knowing all this?" At these words, the minister nodded, a small smile becoming apparent, even with the fuzzy quality of the video display.

"Again, that's nothing that I don't realize and appreciate, Genjurou. I've been making those arguments since discussions began two days ago, and it stands consistent to the mission reports that you provided." At this, the smile on his face fell, his mood returning to a serious one. "At the same time, that doesn't stop some of the more…stubborn members of the security council from saying that there needs to be harsher punishment. I know that most of the members of the committee assigned to this particular case are in agreement with the two of us, but it's proving to be a tough one to be able to get a deal in place for them, despite the facts at hand." Closing his eyes in contemplation before taking another sip of his Ramen bowl's broth, Shibata continued, his voice level with a seriousness that showed his years. "With that said, let's move on to other topics. I'm sure that we'll be able to continue that discussion later. As you mentioned earlier, Nastassja-san used a remote program to re-activate the Lunar Ruins. The Americans want to launch a shuttle up to confirm that to be true and that they are in fact active, but that shouldn't be too much of an issue. That leaves us with the matter of how your crew are holding up, Genjurou. What's the status of those who were injured?"

At this, Genjurou paused, the frown on his face deepening as he sat up straighter, the sound of his leather office chair creaking filling the room. Uncrossing his arms, black dress shirt rustling as he typed into the keyboard in front of him and pulled up the casualty reports on display alongside the video feed, he prepared to respond, eyes quickly scanning the data before beginning to speak.

"There were multiple casualties on our end, Shibata-san. As mentioned in the mission report, we were very fortunate that most of the injuries suffered by the crew weren't life-threatening, the worst of which were some broken bones suffered as a result of how Frontier rose from under the ship." At this, Genjurou paused, the crimson tie he wore standing out against his dress shirt, his style mirroring that which he would normally have. Eyebrows furrowing in frustration he continued, voice rising in volume slightly despite his intentions. "However, while we did suffer those light injuries amongst the crew, we still lost some people. In order to use the missile batteries to free the ship from Frontier before the Nephilim could consume it, five of our best engineers volunteered to manually enable the launch sequence for the missiles. None of them made it back."

Nodding his head, Shibata's eyes closed as a silence filled the line, both men taking a moment to respect the fallen. The older man quickly opened his eyes, a sorrowful look held within them as he began his reply.

"It is a shame that the 2nd division was unable to avoid casualties. However, I'm sure that those who volunteered to make it possible for the missiles to launch did so knowing that they put their lives at risk. Their memories and their sacrifices will be honored." Pausing to reach off screen to grab a cup, he continued, voice growing with concern. "But overall, the health of the crew seems to be good. However, that leads me to the status of the Symphogear wielders. Were there any injuries among them?"

"Kirika-san suffered a fractured left forearm and has received treatment for it," Genjurou replied, before taking another sip of his tea. Returning the half-empty glass to the desk in front of him, he continued, eyes looking at a nearby display as he did so. "The doctors stated that her arm should be fully healed in about a month. Other than that, she has some minor scratches and bruising. Shirabe-san was able to avoid any significant injuries as well, only suffering some bruising and minor burns from the Nephilim."

"Maria suffered third degree burns on her arms, legs, and torso, specifically her abdomen, encircling her entire body. Sir, she was lucky to have gotten out of there without being burned to ashes at the hands of the Nephilim, but _Airgetlam_ protected her from even worse burns than she sustained. From what medical told me, she'll be fine, but it'll take time for her to heal completely." Taking a moment to look over at the screen displaying the status of the other gear wielders, he continued, the light of the display glowing brightly. "Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika have received treatment, although Maria will have to come back for additional treatment moving forwards, at least until her burns have healed completely."

"And how about your niece, Genjurou-san?"

"Tsubasa is going to be fine," Genjurou replied, his voice level at the thought of the bluenette. "The injury to her shoulder from when she was shot is going to take some time to fully heal, but during her fight on Frontier it didn't hinder her to the point where she couldn't defend herself. Otherwise, she was fortunate to not suffer any serious injuries against the Nephilim, but she did have some bruising." At this, Shibata's eyes narrowed slightly before replying, the steam of the fresh glass of tea sitting just off screen drifting into view.

"And how about Yukine-san? While she had left to go on her own, your mission report did state pretty clearly that she did so in an attempt to recover the _Staff of Solomon_ , so she will avoid discipline. Still, did she suffer any injuries as well?"

"No," Genjurou replied, his voice warming up slightly. "Nothing major at least. She had a lot of bruising, but no broken bones, which is lucky based on what I heard about the battle against the Nephilim and Ichaival's defensive capabilities." Taking a moment to look at the image to the side of his computer display where a video was displayed, he paused, taking in the site of the video footage on screen, something which didn't go unnoticed by the older official.

"And that leads us to the matter of the last of the 2nd division's Symphogear wielders," Shibata began, his voice going quiet. "I'll admit, when you told me that Tachibana Hibiki had returned, I was a bit skeptical. She was missing in action for two years, Genjurou, so I'm sure that you can understand why I was surprised yet pleased to hear that she had come back. With that said, I know that she partook in the operation; what's her current status?" Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, eyes never leaving the smaller video on his display, Genjurou began his reply, his voice sounding as if a weight had been placed onto his shoulders at the thought of his former martial arts student.

"Hibiki's in rough shape," he began, eyes returning back to where the older diplomat's visage was shown. "Quite frankly, she's lucky to be alive. She fought four smaller Nephilim at once and managed to last until reinforcements could arrive." Taking a moment to glance back towards the screen displaying the hospital, he continued, his voice rising in tone. "Her list of injuries is almost like a grocery list. Four broken ribs on her left side. A sprained left wrist. A dislocated shoulder that was given emergency self-treatment in the field. A deep slash wound on her left side, just under the rib cage. Signs of extreme Zesshou stress on top of it, so she lost a lot of blood. She was also treated for second degree burns on her back. We were able to re-set the broken ribs as well as make sure that the shoulder was set properly, and we've placed her into the same type of healing pod we used when Tsubasa was recovering from her Zesshou. She's currently resting comfortably while receiving injections through an IV regularly. She was also VERY lucky that her _Gungnir_ didn't break into fragments again, unlike the original _Gungnir_."

"Which means that it's a question of when, not if, she wakes up." The older official states, drawing a nod from Genjurou in reply. Taking another sip from the cup of tea which had been waiting off screen before placing it down closer to himself, Shibata continued, his eyes shutting briefly. "While I'm happy to hear that it seems that she'll be fine upon waking up, for her to have suddenly reappeared will look awfully suspicious to others on the Security council. We've placed a rather large burden onto these girls, Genjurou. I have to wonder sometimes if we've put too big of one onto their shoulders."

At this, Genjurou closed his eyes, his mind reflecting over the events that had taken place at Frontier, as well as those leading up to it. Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes as he turned towards the screen displaying Hibiki's hospital room, he spoke once again, his voice somber yet full of pride.

"While we place a huge burden on each of their shoulders, they've proven that they can handle it," Genjurou began, his eyes never leaving the video feed on display. "Is it really all we can do to support them? Or is there anything we can do to help them more than we have? Because for all the confidence I have in them, I can't help but feel as though we got very lucky this time…and that if there's a next time, we may not be so lucky."

 _ **Tokyo, Minato, Shirogane Memorial Hospital, 4 Days after Frontier**_

'You look so peaceful…' Chris thought, her eyes locked onto the face of her girlfriend as she slept, the medical pod she was resting in providing the only sounds within the room alongside Hibiki's own, steady breathing. Her face falling at the thought of Hibiki's condition, Chris frowned, her hands clenched tightly to the black skirt she wore. Closing her eyes tightly, the image of the _Gungnir_ wielder laying broken and bleeding out on the beach coming back to her mind, she spoke up, voice barely audible over the sound of the pod in front of her.

"Hibiki…I miss you," Chris whispered, the image of Hibiki's injured form on the beach continuing to occupy her thoughts completely. Her red and white sweater rustling as she stood from her seat next to the healing pod and staring towards her girlfriend's unconscious form, she continued, tears slowly streaming down her face. "These last few days have been so quiet. Now that Frontier has been taken care of and the Nephilim is destroyed, things seem peaceful. But at the same time, without you here with me, it still doesn't feel right." At this, she sat back down, taking a deep breath to try to steady herself before continuing, frustration boiling into her voice. "This is my fault. If I wouldn't have been so stupid and ran off on my own, you wouldn't be hurt like this and we'd be enjoying the future we fought so hard to obtain. I guess you aren't the only one who can be reckless at times." Before she could continue however, the sound of the door to the Hospital room opening behind her grabbed her attention, as Tsubasa entered the room a fresh bouquet of flowers held in her hands. Setting the bouquet into a vase on the table by the window, her bright blue and white riding jacket rustling slightly as she did, the older girl began to speak, her eyes filled with concern for the younger girl.

"Chris, it's not your fault at all," Tsubasa began, before she pulled up a seat next to Chris' own, her white skirt rustling slightly as she moved. "And I know that if she was awake, Hibiki would agree with me." Pausing for a moment as she took a seat, wincing slightly as she put pressure on her left arm, she continued, eyes locked onto the medical pod in front of her. "The good news is that the doctors said that she's out of any real danger now, so it's just a question of when she wakes up." Looking towards where Chris had turned and making eye contact, she continued, a small smile on her face. "How long have you been here today? I know you were here most of the day yesterday after they allowed visitors."

"Only a couple hours," Chris replied, her voice downcast. Looking towards where the older girl sat next to her, she continued, tears streaming down the side of her face. "Tsubasa, it hurts…I hate seeing her like this, and I can't help but think as though I'm the reason she got hurt. If I wouldn't have gone off on my own, she wouldn't have had to fight on her own for so long. Maybe I shouldn't see her right away…" Noting the downcast tone of Chris' voice, Tsubasa spoke up once again as she sent a reassuring smile the younger girl's way.

"Chris…I'm sure that once Hibiki wakes up, she'll want to see you first." Taking a moment to observe the younger girl's reaction, she continued, eyes drifting back to the pod in front of her. "Remember, you're the one who has her heart, and it's obvious that she has yours. Don't blame yourself for what happened to her. Hibiki wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her getting hurt."

"Yeah…" Chris trailed off, before reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes, the tears adding a level of dampness to the sweater she wore. Before she could continue though, Tsubasa spoke up, her voice breaking through her silence as the setting sun filled the room in a vermillion glow.

"Did you hear anything about your roommate?" Tsubasa asked, her voice curious. "Miku-san's friends asked me about it today, but I haven't heard anything." Shaking her head, Chris began her reply, voice low as she spoke, hands clenched tightly to her skirt.

"Nothing, but from what the doctors said when I asked before coming up here, she's going to be in here a while." At this, the duo went silent, both girls' eyes staring towards the unconscious face of Hibiki as she slept, before Chris spoke up again, her voice quiet as she placed her hand on the glass directly over her girlfriend's own. "Hibiki...idiot, it's just not the same without you here." Before she could say anything further, Tsubasa spoke, her hand resting on the younger girl's shoulder to reassure her.

"Chris, let's get going. The doctors said that visitation time is almost over, and that they'd let us know if she wakes up overnight. Besides, don't you have an exam tomorrow? Semester exams are this week." At this, Chris' face started to burn with embarrassment as she began her reply, eyes breaking away from her girlfriend's sleeping face to look over at her bag resting by the table Tsubasa had placed the flowers on.

"I know that. You don't need to remind me, Tsubasa," Chris replied, even as she hesitantly moved to where her bag rested. Picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder before returning to the side of the machine and smiling softly as Tsubasa moved towards the door to leave, she spoke softly, voice barely audible. "Hurry and wake up, Hibiki-baka. The future I want isn't complete, not without you here with me."

-SotHR-

Moonlight streamed through the window of the hospital room, its soft glow shining over the flowers standing on the table as the nurse within finished performing her checks on the resident patient within. Taking a brief note on her tablet to advise of the readings the pod within provided, she left the room and gently closed the door behind her, the soft click of the door closing for the night the only other noise besides that of the machine within, its sole occupant resting inside, seemingly at peace. But as the machine continued to do its job, Hibiki began to stir, her fingers twitching as she awakened, the IV drip attached to her arm continuing to help provide additional nutrients to her system as she smiled softly, eyes slowly drifting open within the pod and causing it to beep in sequence as a signal was sent to the nurse in charge of her care, alerting her to a change in the status of her patient. Within moments the nurse rushed in alongside another pair of nurses, the trio engaging the release sequence for the pod, as the groggy Hibiki's thoughts drifted to the face of her girlfriend, the smile on her face widening at the thought…

 _ **Rented House, Just outside Tokyo, 5 days after Frontier**_

Rays of sunlight crept through the window and shined onto the bed, their warmth causing Shirabe to stir slightly from her sleep. Rolling over and pulling her soft pink quilt over her head to try to drown out the sun's rays, she let out a brief groan of annoyance as she curled up under the covers. 'It still feels so early…' she thought as she kept her eyes shut and attempted to go back to sleep. But before she could successfully return to the comfortable grasp of sleep, a familiar voice filled her ears as the door to her room cracked open slightly, revealing the morning light of the hallway and allowing its light to fill the room further.

"Shirabe?" Kirika asked, the sound of her voice drawing Shirabe closer to being alert. "You awake yet? Maria said she's going to make eggs this morning, and that she wants us to eat together." At this, Shirabe responded, groggily sitting up and turning towards the door before letting out a small yawn, causing a small smile to come to Kirika's face as she spoke up once more and flipped on the light switch within the room, illuminating it. "Good morning, sleepy."

"Who are you calling sleepy…" Shirabe replied, mind still groggy as she slowly woke up. Raising her arms towards the white ceiling and letting out a yawn, the sleeves of her black and white long-sleeved shirt rustling as she did so, she continued to speak, voice quiet and showing signs of how recently she had woken up. "So Maria's making breakfast today?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to try to do so," Kirika replied, before bringing her hand up to her mouth to stifle a yawn and causing the fabric on her lime-green shirt to rustle. Walking over to the bed where Shirabe started to untangle herself from the bed's covers, the white walls of the bedroom making the pink blanket stand out further, Kirika gave Shirabe a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away and moving back towards the door, the scent of breakfast cooking on the lower level of the house filling their nostrils. "You better hurry and wake up, or you'll miss out."

"I'll be there in a minute," Shirabe replied, before a second yawn escaped her mouth, causing a small blush to appear on her face. Kirika laughed and left the room, a small thud coming from outside of the room telling her that she had decided to wait outside as Shirabe slid out of bed, her feet hitting the soft wooden floor of her rented room with the anklet she wore rustling against her pajama pants as she stood. Taking a moment to look across the room to her desk where an open notebook rested, she let out one last yawn before moving towards the door. Stepping outside, Kirika let out a yawn which drew Shirabe's attention before speaking, a sheepish smile appearing on her face as she did so.

"Looks like we both had trouble getting to sleep last night," Kirika began, the tracking bracelet she wore reflecting the light from the fixture above them. Her comment caused Shirabe to frown as they moved downstairs, her mind reflecting back once again on the events of a few days earlier, even as they entered the kitchen just as Maria placed their breakfast on the table.

-SotHR-

"Shirabe, is everything okay?" Maria asked, her voice showing concern for the younger girl as she sat in silence at the table, her plate of sunny side up eggs sitting in front of her. Walking over to the table where the younger girls sat, her teal long-sleeved shirt brushing against the bracelet she wore on her left arm, she continued, even as she pulled up a chair at the table herself. "Both you and Kirika have been unusually quiet the past couple days. Is there something you want to talk about?" At this, Shirabe looked downwards to her plate, her fork toying with the yolk of her egg. As if to break the ice, Kirika spoke up, her voice quiet as she looked at her omelet with a depressed look on her face.

"Maria, when are they going to tell us what's going to happen to us all?" _Igalima_ 's wielder asked, eyes locked onto the meal in front of her. Looking towards where the older girl sat, she continued, her hands clenching her pajama pants tightly, voice full of anxiety. "They said that they'd get back to us soon with some idea of how long we'd be here, didn't they? So why haven't we heard anything yet? And what's going on with Hibiki-san? Haven't you heard anything from Kazanari-san?"

"Between what's going on with Hibiki-san and us being on house arrest with no news of what will happen, so much is unknown, so I can't blame Kirika for being frustrated. I think both of us are." Pausing to gather her thoughts as she moved to cut a piece of her meal, Shirabe continued, her voice contemplative. "I know that they've had mom in for testing and to try to treat her illness, but I just wish I knew what's going to happen to us."

"You two…" Maria began, voice trailing off slightly. Taking a moment to look down the hallway towards the door to Nastassja's room as she gathered her thoughts, she continued to speak, her arm resting on the table next to her plate. "It's hard to say. The last thing I heard from Tsubasa-san, she said that Kazanari-taichou was doing what he could, and that we'd hear back shortly. I haven't heard from her in a couple days, but I'm sure they're working to figure something out." Standing from her chair and walking over to where the younger girls sat and kneeling down between them, Maria wrapped them in a loose hug before continuing to speak. "As for Hibiki, I don't know anything about how she's doing. I know that not knowing what's going on is hard. Believe me, I want to know what's going on too, but we…" she trailed off, her mind having brought the image of her friend's injured body on a stretcher being rushed away to the front of her thoughts as the sound of a doorway opening up across the hallway grabbed her attention.

"Maria, it's almost time," Nastassja said, the whir of her electric wheelchair rolling into the hallway filling the room. "I know that you said you wanted to come along with me, so I mentioned that to Kazanari-san after my last appointment." At this, Maria nodded, before standing up from where she kneeled, a small smile coming to her face as she ruffled the hair of the younger girls around her. "We need to be ready to go here shortly." Smiling softly as she turned towards the door, Maria walked towards the stairs, her feet barely audible against the floor, even as Nastassja rolled to where the younger duo sat, their faces still downcast despite Maria's words. "You two should relax. While I know that we haven't heard anything quite yet, I do have a meeting with Kazanari-san scheduled for after my appointment today. Hopefully we'll hear something there." At this, she smiled before reaching out, her right hand rustling Shirabe's hair softly as Maria returned from upstairs wearing a silver t-shirt over a white pair of pants, a heavier teal jacket under one arm. As she reached the foot of the stairs, the bell to the door began to chime, drawing everyone's attention towards it.

"Nastassja-san, Maria-san, it's time to head to your appointment," a voice from outside called, causing the duo to head towards the door of the house. Stopping and turning to look back towards the younger duo, Maria smiled softly as she put on her jacket, as if to attempt to reassure them as she moved to the door alongside Nastassja, the duo meeting with the agent who had entered the house before leaving, the door to their residence clicking shut behind them, leaving the duo in silence.

"What do you think, Shirabe?" Kirika asked, her voice breaking through the silence that had fallen on them with Maria and Nastassja's departure. Turning towards where the shorter girl sat, she continued, a neutral expression on her face as she sat, her face resting on her left hand, her arm resting on the table. "Moping around isn't going to help with this, but at the same time, this uncertainty makes it hard." At this, Shirabe looked up, a pensive expression on her face as she stared out the nearby window towards the pond in the backyard. Moments later, she spoke, her voice quiet, yet somewhat hopeful.

"Kirika, we just have to believe in the future we fought to save," she said, before turning towards the _Igalima_ wielder, the pensive look on her face slowly changing to a small smile as she took the other girl's right hand in her left. "We fought hard to save this world of ours. And besides, no matter what happens, we'll be together to see it. I just have this feeling that everything will turn out fine."

"What makes you so sure?" Kirika replied, a somewhat skeptical look on her face as what felt like butterflies entered her stomach from Shirabe taking hold of her hand. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Shirabe replied once again, a glimpse of hope entering her eyes.

"Just a feeling, that's all."

 _ **Tokyo, Minato, Shirogane Memorial Hospital, 5 Days after Frontier**_

"The doctor will see you shortly Nastassja-san," the nurse said, a small smile on her face as she spoke, her tablet under one arm. Before Maria could respond, she continued, the white of her nurse's outfit contrasting neatly with the warm peach color of the reception area. "Testing shouldn't take any more than two hours or so. During the tests themselves, we request that you wait out here, Maria-san, as there is some bloodwork that needs to be done. After tests are completed, the doctor will call for you so that we can figure out a treatment plan moving forwards. How does that sound to the both of you?" At this, Nastassja frowned slightly, the dark violet dress she wore shifting slightly as she looked towards where Maria stood nearby in silence, her arms crossed as she stood near the door to the room.

"Maria, is that okay with you if they do so?" Nastassja asked, her voice reaching her daughter's ears and causing her to react, body going rigid for a second before she relaxed, her jacket-clad arms coming uncrossed as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's fine," Maria said, her voice quiet so as to not disturb some of the other patients in the reception area. At this the nurse bowed, before heading towards the door separating the reception area from the offices themselves and going through, the door swinging shut behind her with a clang. Heading to one of the leather chairs across from the initial check in desk, Maria allowed herself to take a seat as Nastassja moved to join her, the whirring of the motorized chair among the sounds of other patients talking around them. Relaxing into the chair she sat in, Maria sat in silence, before Nastassja spoke, her voice shaking the _Airgetlam_ wielder from her thoughts.

"Maria, I'll be fine. This is just testing to set a treatment plan," Nastassja said, a small smile on her face as she spoke, eyes locked onto the doorway through which the nurse had gone. "Or is there something else bothering you?" At this, Maria sighed before replying, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"I know that it's just testing, and Kazanari-taichou did say that this is the best place for the type of treatment that will be required. That's not what's bugging me," Maria replied as she looked towards where her mother sat. "I'm just wondering what's going on, and when we'll hear what's going to happen. Not just that, but I'm wondering how Hibiki's doing, and how Miku-san's doing. There's just a lot on my mind." At this, Nastassja nodded before covering her mouth with her free hand and coughing into it and clearing her throat, drawing Maria's attention to herself.

"Maria, I'm sure that they'll be fine." At this, the door opening across the way from the pair got their attention, as the same nurse from before re-entered the room, a woman of average height in a doctor's coat following closely behind her. Taking a moment to glance towards her daughter one more time, Nastassja spoke once again, her voice showing concern. "Are you sure that you'll be okay waiting here?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I just have a lot to think about." At this, the doctor arrived, standing in front of her as the nurse from before moved behind Nastassja and grabbed the back of the electronic wheelchair before pushing it towards the doorway to the examination area, the doctor following behind quickly and leaving Maria to her thoughts in the waiting area. Stretching her arms over her head, Maria yawned slightly before staring towards the ceiling, her thoughts turning towards her injured friend as well as to her own status.

-SotHR-

"Miku-san, it's time for your physio for today," the nurse said as she walked through the door to the hospital room, sunlight shining in through the window on the opposite side of the room. "Are you ready to get to it? I'm sure it's been a bit boring being stuck in bed for so long." At this Miku nodded as she looked out the window at the city outside, the sunlight gleaming off the buildings around as thousands filled the sidewalks and streets below. Taking a moment to gather herself, the injured girl pushed herself slowly from her bed, the sheets of her hospital bed rustling as she tried to turn her body towards the edge of the bed. Allowing her legs to swing down towards the cold linoleum floor below her bed, Miku tried to stand up, her legs wobbling slightly for a moment before she stood steadily, a determined gleam in her eyes as she began to reply, voice soft.

"Yeah," Miku replied, voice barely audible despite the near silence of the room around her. Stepping forwards to grab the younger girl's arm, the nurse smiled as she provided support while Miku took another few steps forward, a small frown on her face despite her reply.

"Miku-san? Is everything okay?" her nurse said as they walked down the hallway, never straying too far from her patient as she made her way towards the stairs. "Is something bothering you? You look like you were crying earlier. If you don't want to do this right now, we can push this back." At this, Miku shook her head before replying, blocking out the dull throbbing of her head from the wound she had suffered that had been healing steadily over the past few days.

"No, it's fine. It's fine," She spoke, her voice falling in tone as she stopped in place. Shoulders shaking slightly as a memory from a few days prior came to the front of her mind, she resumed walking, her hospital gown fluttering in the air conditioning of the hallway as her thoughts reflected back on her conversation with Chris, and the news she had received within. 'Hibiki, why'd you almost sacrifice yourself again?' Miku thought, as she fought to keep tears from welling up within her eyes. Stopping as she reached the stairs, she lost herself in her thoughts, the nurse joining her as she proceeded to make her way down the stairs.

 _ **Three Days prior, Miku's Hospital Room**_

 _"Come in," Miku said, her voice echoing through the silent room as her roommate entered. Closing the door behind her, Chris made her way over to where her roommate sat in her bed, a frown written on her face and a crimson bookbag slung over her shoulder, which drew Miku's attention to her. Pulling up a chair to her roommate's bedside, Chris prepared to speak, her posture apologetic as she looked towards where her roommate sat, before Miku continued to speak. "Chris, it's been a while."_

 _"Miku, sorry it took me so long to stop by," she said as she looked to where her roommate sat. Forcing a smile onto her face, she continued, even as Miku looked at her with concern. "I made sure to get the notes for your classes from the others in class, even the ones that I'm not in. I know that it's important to you." Reaching down to where her bag sat resting, Chris moved to pull the notes she had brought out of her bookbag, only for the feeling of Miku's hand resting on top of the one on the bed to cause her to stop. Looking back up to where Miku sat, Chris spoke, her eyes wide in surprise. "Miku, what's-"_

 _"I'm sorry, Chris," Miku began, a sadness showing within her eyes as she spoke to her roommate. "I let my jealousy damage our friendship, and I let myself be controlled by it to the point where I lashed out at you for just following what your heart told you, and who it wanted to be with." Pausing for a moment to look her roommate in the eyes, Miku continued, her words gaining conviction with each moment. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to find another roommate, or if you didn't want anything to do with me after some of the things I said. I was scared that I wouldn't get the chance to apologize, so I'm doing so now. It's just something that I feel I need to say, both to you and to Hibiki." At this, Chris' eyes fell, causing Miku's attention to shift slightly before she started to speak, her voice low as her shoulders began to shake._

 _"Miku, thank you, but you didn't need to apologize. If anything, I should be apologizing to you," Chris started, her voice shaking very subtly. "Hibiki and I both agree that we should have told you about us sooner, so it's nothing you did wrong. We wanted to tell you, but we just…we couldn't seem to find a chance to tell you together, like we wanted to. I apologize for that." Looking up to where Miku sat, a relieved look on her face, Chris continued, her voice still shaking slightly. "And there's no way I'd want another roommate. You're still the closest friend I have at Lydian, despite our argument." At this, Miku smiled, relief flooding through her as she let out a breath she hadn't known she had held, before smiling at the_ Ichaival _wielder and speaking up once more._

 _"Speaking of Hibiki…where is she?" Miku asked, her words causing Chris to look away from her roommate, unnoticed by Miku. "I would have thought she would have come with you…" Noticing that Chris had turned to look towards the floor, shoulders shaking as she did so, Miku's voice quieted, even as worry started to grab at her heart. "Chris? Is everything okay? Did something happen between the two of you?" Shaking her head in response, Chris began to speak, her hands moving to her skirt and clenching against it as she spoke._

 _"Miku," Chris muttered out, her voice quivering as she spoke. "She's hurt really badly. She broke her ribs and overtaxed herself with her Zesshou." At this, Miku's blood went cold as Chris continued. "She fought against four Nephilim on her own for over an hour with no support, and she almost died trying to fight them off. If Tsubasa and I had been any slower to get there, she would have been killed right there…" At this, Miku reached out, her left hand covering her roommate's hand, before Chris continued to speak._

 _"I love her, Miku, and to see her that badly hurt scared me…" she trailed off before stopping and taking a moment to consider her next words. "I felt like I'd been the one taking the hits that those monsters had landed on her. Then after a little bit of a break, we fought another Nephilim, but this time it was an absolute giant, and to take this one out she had to use her Zesshou to defeat it…and then we fought the final Nephilim. Everything seemed like it was going okay; sure, the fight was tough, but at least she didn't seem like she was getting hurt any worse. And then as we finished off the final Nephilim, it tried to attack us from behind, and she took the brunt of the blow. All of this after using two zesshou within a short period of time…" Feeling her blood turn ice cold, Miku spoke up, her voice quiet as fear gripped at her._

 _"Chris, where is she? Is she…" Miku trailed off, voice failing her as she spoke. Taking a moment to regather herself, she continued, voice gaining a slight bit of strength. "Is Hibiki going to be okay?" Pausing for a moment, Chris brought her eyes up to look at Miku before continuing, a sense of relief entering Miku as she spoke._

 _"It was touch and go with the Zesshou strain due to how much blood she lost, but they have her stable," she began, clear relief on her face and her words causing Miku to smile softly. "Still, she hasn't woken up yet. And the doctors have treated her other injuries, so it's just a question of when she'll wake up. I just wish that she wouldn't be so reckless out there." Pausing to look towards the ceiling, Chris continued, a smile growing steadily on her face. "But as reckless and stupid as she can be sometimes, she's still everything to me. I just…I love her so much, Miku. Falling for her is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I don't want to lose her." At this, Miku smiled softly, her mind racing as she tried to come up with a reply. Finally settling on one, she began to speak, her voice quiet._

 _"I've known Hibiki since she and I were little," Miku began, her eyes looking towards the window. "She's my closest friend, Chris. Even though she and I had our arguments every once in a while, we would always be able to get by it. We were as close as sisters, even though some of our friends at the time said that it was more than that." At this, Miku paused, as she looked over the cityscape outside, the sun slowly setting as building lights slowly switched on across the city. 'I wish it was closer than that…and it could have been…' she thought, even as her mind focused on one particular time and brought a blush to her face which went unnoticed in the setting sunlight, the two girls falling into silence thereafter._

 _ **Present Day, Physical Rehabilitation Room**_

"Miku-san, tell me when you're ready," the nurse in charge of Miku's therapy said, causing her to snap back to attention. Nodding in reply as she stepped onto the treadmill in front of her before starting to walk to keep pace with it as a determined look emerged on her face, Miku allowed her thoughts to start to drift off, their attention turning to her former roommate. 'Hibiki…Chris…neither you or the others should have to handle all of this by yourselves…' she thought, the pace of the treadmill picking up slightly and forcing her to move towards a normal walking pace. Continuing to walk and matching the pace of the treadmill while ignoring the dull pain she felt in the back of her head, Miku heard a strangely familiar tune echo into her ears, the sound of the song barely able to be heard over the sound of the treadmill beneath her feet.

'If something happens again, I'll be there with you two…one way or another…'

-SotHR-

"We should have the results of your testing within the next couple of days, Nastassja-san. When we do, we'll let you know immediately," Doctor Izayoi said, her voice calm as she looked towards the older woman. Looking towards Nastassja from where she sat, the test scans on the desk within the blue-shaded room, she smiled softly before continuing to speak, her voice reassuring to Maria's ears. "Once we have the treatment plan in place, we can begin treatment immediately."

"Thank you, Izayoi-san," Nastassja said, her voice quiet as she sat in her motorized chair. Nodding in agreement from where she stood, back leaning against the wall of the room and behind Nastassja's chair, Maria was silent as the doctor stood from her seat and grabbed her charts. Walking over to where Nastassja sat and shaking her hand firmly but gently, the doctor turned and walked out of the office, her long white coat following behind her closely. Looking towards where her daughter stood as she pushed herself off of the wall, Nastassja spoke once again, her voice low so as to not disturb the other offices surrounding them. "Maria, we should get going. I do have that appointment with Kazanari-san shortly." Nodding in agreement, Maria walked outside of the office, holding the door open and waiting for the older woman's chair to exit before settling into a walking pace that kept her beside her mother. Taking a moment to consider her words, Maria spoke up, her voice quiet yet contemplative as they exited back into the reception area.

"Hopefully this next meeting will have some good news," Maria said, her teal jacket wrinkling slightly as she crossed her arms as they walked. Looking forwards towards the elevators, the duo continued heading toward them while settling into a comfortable silence which would not be broken as they waited for the elevator down to where their ride to Nastassja's next appointment would be waiting, the noise of nurses and patients coming and going in the hallway behind them. Stepping inside the elevator upon its arrival and pressing the button for the ground floor, Maria continued, her voice showing her anxiety within itself. "Even if we only learn what's going to happen for Shirabe and Kirika, it'd be better than not knowing anything." At this, Nastassja smiled softly before responding, her words quiet even within the elevator itself.

"Maria, I can understand why you're anxious," Nastassja began, her voice echoing inside of the enclosed space of the elevator car. "You all fought so hard to protect this world of ours, so I can understand your confusion over what's happening now. No doubt you earned Genjurou-san's trust through your actions on Frontier; when I talked with him a couple days ago to set up this meeting, he mentioned that to me. Still, there are others who may not agree with his judgment." Pausing as the elevator doors opened to let them out on the ground level, the older woman steered her motorized chair out of the elevator and into the lobby, Maria following closely behind as they headed towards where the government agent was waiting next to their vehicle for the day. Stopping as the agents and Maria helped the older woman into the vehicle before Maria joined her in the rear seating of the car. Smiling softly as she looked towards her daughter, Nastassja spoke, a resolve entering her words. "No matter what happens in this meeting, I will accept whatever punishment I'll face."

"Mom…" Maria said, her voice barely audible over the sound of the vehicle starting to hear towards their next destination. Turning to look out the window as the streets of the Minato ward began to go by, she fell into her thoughts, her mind reflecting on what her mother had just said. 'Serena…how can I enjoy this peace like this? Hibi-san's badly injured, and Shirabe, Kirika, and I are still in limbo. We all fought so hard…We want to enjoy this peace but it's hard with so much still unknown. Please…please, tell me something that helps me feel at ease…' Staying silent, her eyes lost focus as she watched the traffic and crowds of people go by, their vehicle heading towards what they hoped would be the next step into the future.

 _ **Lounge, Lydian Music Academy, Student Center, Tokyo**_

"Chris, isn't there ANYTHING that you can tell us about how Hina-san's doing?" Shiori asked, her honey blonde hair framing her face as she sat across from the _Ichaival_ wielder. Looking slightly to her right to where her other friends Kuriyo and Yumi sat, the latter looking at something on her smartphone while the former was eating her lunch, she returned her attention to where Chris sat, a frown on her face. "Please…I know that there are some things that you can't say, but there's gotta be something you can tell us. Is she going to be okay at least?" Taking a moment to look away from where Shiori sat to prepare her reply, Chris spoke finally, a serious look on her face.

"Shiori, I'm sorry, but there's really nothing new for me to tell you that I haven't said before," she began, a saddened frown on her face and a small edge to her voice. "Miku's going to be in physical therapy for a while, at least until the doctors at the hospital judge that she's recovered enough to handle everyday life. Other than that, I don't fucking know anything, so stop asking!" Standing from the table that she sat at and grabbing her bag from where it sat on the table, Chris let out a small sigh before turning towards where Shiori sat. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just…this has been tough on me too, you know? I'm sorry for snapping at you, Shiori." At this, the blonde across from her nodded before responding, her hands resting on the table in between them.

"Chris, it's fine. I know that it's gotta be a stressful time, with exams as well as Miku being in the hospital. Let's try to lighten things up a bit. What's going on with you and that girl you were with last week? Was Miku right, and that was Hibiki? Are the two of you dating?" Shiori asked, voice low enough that it couldn't be heard elsewhere in the room. At this she paused, considering her next words as her fingers drummed against the table in front of her before continuing and taking note of how Chris' face had gone red as a tomato at her words. "So she is alive…Or does she go by _Sora_ now? There's gotta be something you can say. I'm sure you two have gone on a few dates at least, right?"

"S-S-So what if she and I have?" Chris shot back, voice low as she replied, her face going positively crimson and causing the other girls at the table to laugh. "Shiori, I'm not going to tell you anything about that!" At this, the other girls at the table continued to laugh, Yumi leaning into Kuriyo's shoulder and trying to stifle her laughter and failing to succeed. As the laughter around her slowly came to a stop, Chris' face fell as the image of her girlfriend resting in the machine at the hospital returned to her full force, a frown coming onto her face as she stood from the table.

"Chris? Where are you going?" Shiori asked, her eyes taking note of her friend's change in mood. "Is everything okay?" As Chris picked her school bag up from next to her and slung it over her shoulder, she began to reply, her hands gripping the strap on her school bag tightly as she tried to keep herself composed.

"I'm going to go pay my roommate and my girlfriend each a visit, Shiori. Sorry, but I've gotta get going." At that, she turned and left the room, her words having caused the girls sitting at the table to go silent despite the activity taking place around them, the buzz of the .

-SotHR-

"Hello?" Chris said, smart phone held to her ear by one hand as she made her way towards Lydian's main campus gateway, the closest on campus to the train station where she would take a train to where her girlfriend and Miku were patients. "Aoi-san? What's going on? I'm going to visit Hibiki, so this better be important." she continued, the cold early winter afternoon air making her breath visible as she walked, the scarlet sweater she wore standing out amongst the crowd of students leaving Lydian for the day. Not wasting time, the 2nd division's resident bridge bunny replied, an apologetic tone to her voice.

"Sorry, Chris. However, this is important," she began, her words coming through clearly as Chris made her way down the sidewalk towards the station. "Kazanari-taichou wants you and Tsubasa at HQ today at seventeen hundred hours for a debriefing about what went on at Frontier. We waited a few days to work out a few things first, but enough has been settled that Kazanari-taichou feels that now would be a good time." At this, Chris did not respond, the chattering of the crowd of people also on the sidewalk surrounding her. Taking a moment to try to compile a reply, her hand which wasn't holding the phone clenched tightly onto her black skirt, she replied, voice barely audible over the sound of the crowd surrounding her.

"Understood," She said, voice low as she spoke. Looking across the busy city street towards the plaza in front of the station, she took in the sight of young couples sitting on the benches surrounding a central statue, smiles on their faces as they talked and enjoyed each other's company. "But this had better not take too long." At this Aoi laughed softly, her voice sticking out above the background noise of the activity around her.

"Chris, it shouldn't take all night, if that's what you're thinking," the bridge bunny said, the amused smile on her face echoing through the phone in her tone of voice. "I can't make any guarantee as to how long it will take, but we'll figure something out." At this Chris went silent, her eyes locked onto a couple sitting on a bench as they shared a hug, the shorter girl laughing at something her boyfriend had been showing on his phone to her, the image causing her to think about her last date with her girlfriend before they had gone to Frontier. "I know that you have somewhere you want to be, but Kazanari-taichou is making this an order for all of you girls. We'll talk to you when you get here, okay?" At this, the call ended, Chris dropping the arm holding her phone to her side, her hand wrapped tightly around it and squeezing it tightly with her knuckles going white from the force she placed onto it. Turning to head inside of the station, the sound of a motorcycle engine coming to a stop nearby grabbed her attention, preventing her from entering the station as its rider began to speak while shutting off the engine.

"Is everything okay, Chris?" Tsubasa began, her azure eyes accenting her riding jacket as she spoke. Strolling over to join the younger girl as she stood next to the entrance of the station, she continued, the black skirt she wore fluttering gently in the cold winter wind. "I'm guessing they called you about the meeting they want us at?" At this, Chris nodded slowly as the older girl joined her, a look of concern on her face as she took note of the _Ichaival_ wielder's posture, even amongst the crowd of people heading into the station. Taking a moment to ponder the older girl's words, Chris replied, her voice tense as she moved to enter the station.

"Yeah," she said, as she entered the station, Tsubasa following behind her shortly as they made their way towards the platform in relative silence, the bustle of the crowd around them the only noise between them. Taking position near the side of the platform that the train they both would be waiting on was scheduled to arrive at, she continued, her voice barely audible as the former idol leaned up against the wall next to her. "Why'd they have to do so today? And just as I was going to visit her, too. I get that this is something that we have to do, but…" At this, Tsubasa replied, her voice somewhat calm over the sound of the crowd of people waiting to board their train.

"You want to be there when she wakes up," Tsubasa said, finishing the younger girl's sentence for her. Turning to look at Chris, a small smile gracing the former idol's features, she continued, an amusement to her voice. "I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you, no matter when it is, Chris. She loves you with all of her heart. It's easy to see for anyone who's seen you two together." At this, she paused as she looked towards the platform, their train starting to pull up to the station and leading her to push off the wall gently. Turning to where the younger girl stood waiting for the train to arrive, she moved to join her, the duo standing in silence as the train pulled up, its doors opening and letting passengers off before allowing them to board.

"Yeah," Chris began, her voice quiet as she looked out the window, the train starting to make its way towards its next stop. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she continued, a small smile making its way onto her face as thoughts of the times she had spent with her girlfriend came to mind. "I know she does, and I love her just as much. I just…god, I can't wait for her to wake up. She may be reckless sometimes, but as much as I call her an idiot for it, she's MY idiot, no one else's." At this, she trailed off, the image of Hibiki in the recovery pod returning to mind and causing her to frown slightly while she continued to stare out the window, the duo falling into a comfortable silence as the train made a turn, heading closer to the first stop between them and their destination. After a few minutes Tsubasa broke the silence, her voice filled with a twinge of amusement as she turned to look at the younger girl.

"It's funny," she said, her words drawing the younger girl's attention to her. Resting her head in one hand, she continued, her voice level despite the knowing grin on her face. "Two years ago, you barely even gave Hibiki or any of us the time of day." Turning to look outside of the train's windows as it approached Minato ward station, she continued, the buildings reflecting the late afternoon sunlight. "I would never have thought that you and I would be getting along like this. But yet, here we are." At this, Chris replied, her eyes staring out towards the buildings below as the train pulled into the station and came to a stop, letting passengers off and allowing new ones to board.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have thought I'd be friends with a celebrity back then," she began, an amused tone entering her voice as the train began to move again. At this Tsubasa replied, the amused tone from earlier returning quickly as she spoke.

"You might want to get used to it," Tsubasa replied, as she turned to look out the window, the buildings of one of the central three wards of Tokyo flying by as she spoke. "Your girlfriend's a rising star, after all. It might be difficult at times for the two of you to have any privacy moving forwards." As a blush crept up onto Chris' face in response, Tsubasa's smile grew slightly, the older girl turning her head to look out of the window at the slowly setting sun as it started to cast the buildings in a vermillion glow. Letting the conversation drift back into silence, the duo sat, both girls' eyes looking out into the city as their train raced towards its next station before Chris finally spoke up, her voice filled with a renewed determination.

"It doesn't matter," she said, eyes not leaving the view outside of the window even as the train pulled into the station in Shinagawa. Turning her head to look at the older girl as they stood to get off of the train, she continued, a small smile having emerged onto her face. "I love her for her, not because of something as dumb as a Q rating or anything like that."

"Since when have you cared about what a Q rating is?" Tsubasa asked in reply, her eyebrow raised in surprise. "I didn't think that you paid attention to that type of stuff."

"I don't, but I can't help what I hear when Shiori and the others are talking about it sometimes," Chris replied, her voice showing embarrassment at the thought. Stepping off the train with the older girl right behind her and making her way towards the station's exit, she let out a small sigh before speaking up again. "Well, let's go see what's so important. I just hope that this doesn't take all night. I want to go see Hibiki-baka tonight, and I won't let a meeting stop me from doing so."

 _ **Meeting Room, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters, Shinagawa, Tokyo**_

"Now that we're all here, let's get started," Genjurou said, hands resting on the podium behind him as he stood at the front of the room. Pushing himself off of the podium and moving behind it, he continued, his eyes quickly looking at each of the Symphogear wielders within the room. "First off, I want to apologize for the amount of time it took us to arrange for this meeting. I know that for some of you, the wait has been more difficult than for others. Hopefully after this meeting, we can clear up what'll happen with you moving forwards. With that said, I want to tell all five of you who are here for this that the entire 2nd division is proud of the way you handled things on Frontier." Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he looked around the room before nodding towards where Aoi sat in the corner, signaling her to bring up the monitor display, the face of Vice Minister Shibata appearing on the monitor as he took a sip from a steaming cup of tea.

"Vice Minister Shibata is taking part in this as a representative for the United Nations; while he has news that he feels necessary to provide to a few of you and supports the 2nd division, he is still here as an impartial representative. Please treat him as such, understood?" At Genjurou's question, the wielders went quiet, before the older man on screen began to speak, his voice patient.

"Kazanari-san, while I appreciate the introduction, I'm sure that they are well aware of how serious this meeting is," Shibata stated, his response to Genjurou's question matching the composure he held on screen. Taking a moment to allow his words to sink in, he prepared to continue, even as a vibrating sound filled the room.

"That's mine," Genjurou said, his voice quiet as he read the screen of his phone to see who would be calling. Eyes widening slightly at the sight, he stood from where he was seated at the head of the room before heading towards the exit of the room, phone vibrating in his hand as he went before turning to the monitor. "Looks like I have to take this one. I'll be back shortly," Genjurou continued, before stepping outside of the room, the door closing behind him as he proceeded to answer his phone, voice unable to be heard from outside of the room.

"I'm sure that all of you have a number of questions for me about what your futures are, and I'll be happy to provide answers to them," the Vice Minister spoke up, resuming the conversation from where he had left off. "But before I answer your questions, I want to hear what all went on up there from you. Mission reports can only cover so much about what took place on Frontier, and from what I've been able to gather, there was more going on there than what our interrogation of Doctor Ver was able to provide." Pausing momentarily to take a sip from his glass of tea once again, he continued, his voice remaining serious. "Keep in mind that nothing said in this meeting will be used against you in this case. Right now, we're just looking to gather a more complete picture of events." Pausing to let his words sink in, a small smile appeared on his face before speaking, his hands folding in front of him. "Let's start with the events that took place on Frontier. Yukine-san, I remember reading in the mission reports that Kazanari-taichou submitted that you had left the group in order to try to take the _Staff of Solomon_ back from Doctor Ver, correct?" Nodding in reply, Chris shut her eyes loosely, the memory of what she had decided to do coming back to her mind and causing her to clench her fists lightly. Taking note of her reaction, Shibata spoke once more, a sense of patience in his voice as he spoke.

"Yukine-san, things turned out well in this case. However, at the same time I can't come to understand why you felt as though things with the Noise and with the _Staff of Solomon_ were your fault. At the end of the day, it's important that you know that none of Ver's actions with it fall on your shoulders. Your decision to try to go to take back the _Staff_ on your own could be viewed as going rogue and was a reckless decision. However, the reports also made it clear that you never intended to leave long term, correct?"

"Right," Chris replied, her voice reflecting the tension she felt. Taking a deep breath to try to regain composure, she continued, her voice somewhat steady despite the grip her hands held on the desk in front of her. "Sir, I felt that it was my responsibility to put an end to things regarding the _Staff._ If I wouldn't have activated it in the first place, then Ver would have never been able to use it for what he did. I guess I thought that if I could get the _Staff_ back, I could move forwards and maybe close the door on what I'd done." Nodding in understanding, the Vice Minister prepared to respond as Genjurou re-entered the room, the relieved smile on his face quickly being replaced by a pensive look.

"That's what I thought," Shibata said, a reassuring smile coming onto his face at her reply. "And that's why there's no punishment coming your way for that decision, despite how reckless others might view it as. You never planned to fully abandon the 2nd division, and had every intention of returning, correct?" At Chris' nod, he closed his eyes briefly, pausing to gather his thoughts as Genjurou re-entered the room, taking a seat towards the back of the room and watching on. "Again, that matches with everything I've heard. Now, let's move on to the next matter that occurred on Frontier, and that's the overall mission plan…"

-SotHR-

"In the end, the two of you were able to come to an understanding, correct?" Shibata asked, his eyes locked towards where Shirabe and Kirika sat, drawing a nod from the duo as he spoke. "I'm glad to hear that. I know that it had to have been difficult for both of you to have to fight each other like you did. That should cover what went on during the fight between you two, but you had mentioned previously that you both were left unconscious afterwards, before waking up and agreeing to go to help the others. Is there something that I'm missing here?" At this, Kirika froze briefly, memories of her conversation with Finé coming to the front of her mind and causing her hands to clench tightly around the fabric of her white skirt.

'What are we supposed to say...We can't just tell them about how we spoke with Finé, can we? If we do, who knows what will happen…' She thought, eyes shifting slowly downwards as she tried to make a decision. Beside her, Shirabe looked at her friend closely before she reached out and wrapped her left hand around Kirika's right, squeezing it gently before she spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Kirika…we should say something," she said, eyes not leaving the taller girl's own. Turning towards the display, she continued, voice quiet but gaining strength. "Vice-minister, there was something else that happened. Something important." Before she could continue, taking note of the curious look on the official's face, Kirika stood up from her seat, green t-shirt rustling as she tried to fight off her anxiety while the elder official spoke up.

"Akatsuki-san, is there something that's on your mind?" Shibata asked, patience within his voice as he spoke with his arms resting on the desk in front of him. Forcing herself to take a deep breath as her best friend stood up beside her and took her hand in hers, Kirika began to reply, a shaky smile coming onto her face as she spoke.

"Sir, Shirabe and I..." she started, voice trailing off as she worked to figure out her words. "At the end of our fight, you know that we knocked each other out, Shirabe having been knocked out by whatever that blast was at the end. When we both fell into that crevice that opened up, I did everything I could to protect her, and landed on my arm, causing the break. I remember passing out from the pain and from how tired I was after the fight." Rubbing her left forearm as she spoke, the hard cast wrapped around it a brilliant emerald green in color, she paused, allowing her words to sink in with the government official on screen. 'Here goes nothing…no turning back now,' she thought, taking a deep breath and continuing to speak. "Next thing I knew, I found myself floating somewhere…and that's where I met _her…_ "

At this, Genjurou frowned, his mind quickly figuring out just who the blonde was referring to. 'Finé…so your soul DID reincarnate…' he thought, tensing up at the thought. 'That makes a lot of sense and explains some of the energy spikes we saw later on in the day…but at the same time, how long do we have until she takes her over?' Before he could ask any questions, Shirabe spoke up, her voice quiet but filled with her resolve.

"Kirika wasn't the only one who met Finé," she began, her words causing everyone in the room's eyes to widen. "I saw her too." Before she could continue any further, Shibata spoke up, his voice full of concern as he looked at the duo.

"Are you sure that it was Finé that you met?" he asked, eyes having gone somewhat cold. At the duo's slow nods, he continued, hands rising from his desk to clasp in front of him, forming a bridge under his nose. "Hmm…and what did that priestess have to say?"

"She wasn't happy, that's for sure," Kirika said, her tone turning sour at the thought of her conversation. "She said that thinks that we're pathetic for ever having used her power to begin with, and that I shouldn't have ever needed to do so. And then there's how she said that she was disgusted by humanity as a whole." At that she paused, a portion of the conversation she had coming back to mind and causing her to frown in confusion. 'I still don't understand what she meant when she said that she promised to not interfere to someone…who was she referring to?' she thought, before Genjurou spoke, his voice shaking her from her thoughts and drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Something about this isn't making much sense," he began, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Finé's soul supposedly overwrites the soul of her host. Then how has it not done so for you two?" Taking a moment to ponder his question Kirika replied, her voice somewhat quiet as she spoke.

"She said that she didn't want to," _Igalima_ 's wielder began, before looking to Shirabe, who nodded to confirm. "She mentioned something about how she felt as though this was the age of someone she called a 'soulwalker', whoever or whatever that is. She definitely didn't seem happy to admit it, either." At this Shibata frowned slightly, his mind pondering over the meaning of Finé's words before he spoke up once again.

"This is…interesting news," he said, releasing his hands from where they rested and returning them to his desk. Pausing and considering his next words, he continued, voice serious. "For Finé to be split between two people is something that doesn't seem possible. Kazanari-taichou, do you have any idea what could have caused that?" Shaking his head visibly, Genjurou replied, his voice level as he spoke.

"None. But I do wonder if it had something to do with what happened two years ago." Turning his head to look at where Chris and Tsubasa sat, he continued, eyes narrowing slightly in concentration as he voiced the idea that had been forming in his mind. "During that fight, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris were able to damage Finé with _Durandal_ , which makes me wonder If that attack has something to do with her soul being inside of both Shirabe and Kirika."

"Hmm…it may be something worth considering at a later date," Shibata said, his voice level. "In any case though, I appreciate the honesty from the two of you about this. I understand that it must have been a shock to encounter Finé's soul, let alone to find out that you are her hosts. Is there anything else that we should discuss in relation to your fight on Frontier?"

"No," Shirabe replied. Grabbing a hold of her friend's hand with her own and squeezing it gently, she continued. "That was the last of it, right Kirika?" At her friend's words, the blonde nodded slowly, a sense of relief building up within her as she took a seat, Shirabe sitting down right next to her. 'At least it doesn't seem that they were too angry over it…' she thought, before Shibata spoke up once again.

"Alright, let's move on to the next thing to discuss…"

-SotHR-

'I don't get it…' Chris thought, her eyes narrowed in frustration as she sat, Tsubasa seated to her right as the last details of the events on Frontier finished being reviewed. 'I owe them for helping us back there on Frontier…' Before she could continue to wrap herself in her thoughts, the Vice-minister spoke up once again, his words forcing her to pay attention.

"Thank you, all of you, for your assistance in helping to add more detail to what happened on Frontier," Shibata said, his hands taking the papers he had in front of him and moving them to the side as he spoke. "While it's too bad that Hibiki-san isn't awake yet and couldn't make it here, let's move on to the other reason that we called this meeting today." Nodding towards where Genjurou sat, the commander of the 2nd division stood before moving to the front of the room, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"I'm sorry that it's taken so long for us to come up with a course of action moving forwards," he began, his eyes locking onto where Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika sat specifically. "However, while it has taken us a while, we can finally tell you what's going to happen moving forwards, both to the three of you as well as your mother." At this, Maria couldn't help but shut her eyes tightly as she tried to prepare herself for the news at hand. 'Please…please, let this be good news…even if only for Shirabe and Kirika…' she thought, before Vice Minister Shibata's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"We'll begin with what's going to happen with you, Maria-san," the government official spoke, his voice serious despite the small smile working its way onto his face. "Your actions back on Frontier and beforehand took serious courage. Following what you felt was right to do and abandoning those you called family was definitely anything but easy. You fought well on Frontier, and despite how you ended up nearly killing Doctor Ver after he supposedly sent your mother to her death, that is understandable given what you thought he had done at the time." Taking a moment to allow his words to sink in, he continued, the smile that had worked its way onto his face growing wider as he did so. "We were able to work out a bit of a backstory as to why you were with FIS in the past which involved you being an agent of ours inside of the organization, but it turned out that between your actions on Frontier as well as your mother's testimony, we were able to present enough of a case that we didn't really need it too much. With that said, we were able to clear you of the major charges you would have faced. While you will be on probation for up to a year, you will be released from the temporary house arrest and instated as a full-fledged member of the 2nd division if you choose."

Eyes widening as the news started to settle in, Maria felt a small, yet relieved smile appear on her face. 'So they cleared me…but, what about Shirabe and Kirika?' she thought, the relief she was feeling quickly disappearing from her face as worry once again set in. 'Serena...please, someone tell me that something good will happen for them as well…' Before she could lose herself in her thoughts, Shibata spoke up, his voice somewhat amused at her reaction.

"That's not the only thing, Maria-san. There's one other issue," he stated, his words drawing the older girl's attention once again to himself. "And that is that in order for you to be fully cleared, we had to make an arrangement of sorts with some of the other members of the U.N. who had been watching the situation." Pausing for a moment as a frown rose onto his face he continued, a level of bitterness entering his voice as he spoke. "Some of the members of the U.N. are… _requesting_ to have you go on a concert tour. Personally, while I don't think that it's necessary for you to do so, they have been insisting on it. I did say that I'd speak with you about it before giving any sort of agreement for you to do so." Taking note of the _Airgetlam_ wielder's frustrated expression as well as he could, he spoke once more, attempting to reassure her. "No matter what you decide on this Maria-san, please know that it won't affect your standing; everything I stated before regarding how you've been cleared will still apply regardless."

At this, Maria was silent, her eyes looking towards the table. Looking towards where the girls she viewed as her younger sisters sat with their eyes looking at her in concern, she allowed her thoughts to ponder what she had just heard. 'If I leave for this…then who would look after them, and who would be there to help mom?' Before she could really think it over too much further, Shibata spoke once again, his voice showing a level of discomfort.

"I know that this is a big decision Maria. Don't feel as though you have to reply to that offer right this second." Drawing a nod from the _Airgetlam_ wielder in reply, he smiled briefly before speaking once more, his voice demanding the attention of everyone in the room. "With that said, let's move on. Shirabe and Kirika…the two of you have a situation that isn't quite as clear cut as Maria's is. With the news of how both of you have Finé's soul within you, your situation has become much more delicate than it had been previously." Taking a moment to pause and gather his thoughts, a frown coming across his face as he did so, Shibata took note of how the two girls looked downwards towards the table before continuing.

"You two contributed in a major way on Frontier. As a result, it made for an interesting discussion with the remaining members of the committee who investigated the matter, given how Kirika didn't decide to help until after the two of you fought. It took a bit of work, but we were able to come up with the following. First, the two of you have been cleared of all major charges that could have been levied against you. As with Maria, this means that you are no longer to be held on house arrest and can become full-fledged members of the 2nd Division if that is what you choose."

At this, Shirabe smiled at Kirika, her hand squeezing the taller girl's own as she allowed the news to set in. Before she could say anything to the blonde, Shibata's voice cut her off, his tone having taken a negative turn.

"Because you both have Finé's soul within you, there are precautions that will need to be taken. You have been cleared of major charges; however, we will need to monitor the both of you to ensure that Finé does NOT attempt to take over your souls." At this Shirabe and Kirika's faces fell slightly, the girls easily recognizing the implications. 'They don't completely know that she won't take over, do they…' Maria thought, her eyes narrowing in frustration as her fist clenched on the table in front of her. 'It's not fair…they deserve to enjoy this as much as the rest of us do. Shirabe and Kirika were just as big of reasons why we succeeded as anyone else was. Even though they have Finé's soul in them, they aren't any different than they were before!'

"I'm sorry that it has to be like this, you two. Believe me, if it wasn't for what how Finé's soul is within the two of you, we'd be able to let you go fully. However, after what she did over two years ago we can't afford to take chances. We wouldn't have you with a guard at all times, but we would want to check in with the two of you say once a month or so," Shibata said, eyes closed on screen. "Believe me, I'm not pleased about this either. But it's something that the committee investigating this decided was the best course of action, and I can understand why they made this decision."

"What's going to happen with mom?" Maria asked, her hands gripping the table tightly as she tried to keep herself calm. "You haven't mentioned what's going to happen to her. Shibata-san, Kazanari-taichou, what's going on?" At this, Genjurou sighed before speaking up, his voice lacking some of its usual energy as he replied to the _Airgetlam_ wielder's question.

"Nastassja-san was a huge help in capturing Ver, and her testimony is going to be a large part of putting him away," he began, staring towards the monitor as he spoke. Turning his head towards where Maria sat, he gathered his thoughts before continuing, his posture showing anxiety over the situation. "However, the fact remains that she was complicit in the vast majority of the offenses caused by FIS leading up to Frontier. She herself even admits as such, and that's what makes her case so complicated compared to yours."

"Nastassja-san proposed a deal with us even as far back as Frontier," Shibata said, picking up from where Genjurou left off, his voice more neutral than Genjurou's own. "In exchange for her testimony and full cooperation, she asked that we do everything we could to help clear the three of you of any wrongdoing. That wasn't the sole reason we agreed to that request; Maria-san, we know that none of you believe in what Ver was trying to accomplish, and worked hard to put a stop to his desires. Your mother wants the three of you to be able to fully enjoy the future that you fought so hard to protect and earn, and so she proposed her offer."

"But what does that mean when it comes to her illness? And what does that mean for her status?" Maria interjected, a fire in her speech that did not go unnoticed by Shibata. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the Vice Minister replied, his voice remaining level as he spoke.

"To answer your first question, we're going to do everything in our power to treat the illness that she's facing, Maria," he began, his words allowing Maria to relax slightly. "We have some of the best doctors in the country and around the world working on not only her case, but also to treat the remaining wounded and injured from Frontier. Rest assured, if there's a cure for this, we'll find it. As for her status, she made that deal and openly admitted to her culpability. As much as she contributed to stopping Ver's plans on Frontier and returning the moon to its orbit by reactivating the lunar ruins, she still willingly cooperated in some of the events that led us to that point. While we want to do what we can to try to minimize any punishment that she would face, it will be difficult to convince the other members of the committee who were involved of that. I don't have any more details beyond that which I can give you, and for that, I'm sorry." At this, Maria nodded, her eyes hidden by her bangs as they hung over her eyes as she replied.

"Understood, Shibata-san," she said, her tone quiet as she mulled over what she had heard. "Thank you for being so open about that." Nodding in reply, Shibata spoke once again, his voice this time aimed at Genjurou.

"Kazanari-taichou, is there anything else that needs to be mentioned before we end this meeting?" At this Genjurou nodded, before standing up once again, his eyes turning towards where Chris and Tsubasa sat and causing the both of them to tense up.

"There are a couple things. First, Tsubasa, there's something I want to talk with you about after the meeting, so if you could stay behind for a moment, that'd be appreciated." he began, a small frown appearing on his face while his words caused the bluenette to tense slightly. "And then there's the bigger topic of the two. Earlier on during this meeting, I received a call and had to leave the room."

'Wait…was that…' Chris thought, her thoughts turning to where she was planning on going after the meeting ended as well as to her girlfriend. As if reading the _Ichaival_ wielder's thoughts, Genjurou nodded slightly before continuing, his voice gaining a twinge of amusement to it.

"Yes, Chris, it was from the hospital," he said, arms crossed lightly over his chest. "They had a bit of an update for me regarding a certain someone."

"How is she? Taichou, what'd they say? Is she okay? Did something happen?" Chris replied, a nervous look emerging onto her face as she spoke. 'Please…please, let it be something positive…' she thought, the image of her girlfriend in the rehab pod coming to her mind as Genjurou laughed softly. Shaking his head slightly as the amused grin on his face grew wider, he replied, his voice somewhat serious as he spoke.

"Chris, wait a minute, will you? She'll be there when you get there. I swear, you girls and your hormones," he replied with amusement entering his voice, his words bringing the images of some occasions in training back to Chris' mind and causing her to blush furiously. "But, to answer your question, yes, it was about Hibiki. I received a call from the doctor in charge of monitoring her earlier on in the meeting, who told me that she's awake, out of the pod, and able to receive visitors." At this, a wave of relief rolled over Chris as her mind processed the words that he had said.

"That's all I've got, Vice Minister. Thanks for your time," Genjurou said, the older man nodding as the video feed to his office cut. Turning towards where the Symphogear wielders sat, he continued, his voice composed as he spoke. "Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika, if the three of you want to enlist in the 2nd Division full time, let me know and we'll be able to get that process started. Girls, once again, thank you for all you did on Frontier and moving forwards. Meeting dismissed."

 _ **Tokyo, Minato, Shirogane Memorial Hospital**_

"Go ahead, Chris. I'll catch up later on, but I know you're in a hurry to see your girlfriend," Tsubasa said, her eyes staring off into the distance as she stood in front of the doors to the hospital. Beside her, Chris nodded slowly, the tone in the older girl's voice causing her to pause. 'What happened back there?' she thought, her mind flashing back to how Tsubasa had stayed behind briefly after the briefing to speak with Genjurou. 'Whatever it was, was it related to what happened before Frontier? With how she was staying with Hibiki? Something's on her mind…' Dismissing the thought, she stepped forwards, passing through the automatic doors and into the building in front of her while leaving the older girl to her thoughts, Tsubasa's mind seemingly miles away.

Making her way quickly across the lobby of the hospital and towards the elevator, Chris couldn't help but feel a sense of nervous excitement swell up within herself. Standing in front of the elevator doors and waiting as the elevator began its descent from the higher levels of the building, she allowed her thoughts to drift towards who she was there to see, a smile emerging onto her face. 'Hibiki…it's about time you woke up…' she thought, her eyes locking onto the digital display displaying where the elevator was. Tapping her foot against the tiled floor of the hospital, she continued to wait, her anxiousness to see her girlfriend slowly getting the better of her patience as thoughts of the few dates they had gone on and the time they had spent together came into her mind. 'I don't think I've been happier than I am when I'm with her. Who would have guessed that I'd be like this after everything that happened two years ago…' Chris thought, a loving smile growing across her face as she thought about some of the things that they could do together now that the _Gungnir_ wielder had woken up. Before she could get too detailed in her planning however, a bright-sounding tone from above her alerted her to the arrival of the elevator on her floor, before the doors opened in front of her.

Stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the floor that she wanted to go to, Chris turned and waited, the doors slowly shutting behind her before the elevator began to move upwards towards her destination. 'Relax…she'll be glad to see you,' she thought, the smile on her face not disappearing in the slightest as the elevator made its way upwards before stopping on the third floor of the building, a trio of nurses stepping into the lift and pressing the button for the floor above her destination as they started chattering about some of the various patients they shared. Tuning out the conversation mentally while keeping an eye on the digital display showing what floor they were on. After what felt like a half hour but was only about a minute, the elevator reached her destination, a tone sounding as the doors opened in front of her.

"Sorry," Chris said as she made her way from the back of the elevator past the nurses in front of her, her words drawing a small smile from the nurses she had shared the ride with before the doors closed behind her, leaving her on the ninth floor in the reception area, the reception desk occupied by a single nurse. 'No surprise there; that briefing took forever,' Chris thought, taking note of the time as she moved to head towards the desk to sign in as the nurse began to speak.

"Ah, Yukine-san. Back to visit her again?" she said, a weary smile on her face as she pointed to the sign in sheet as she let out a yawn. Nodding slightly as she made her way to sign the form in front of her, Chris spoke quietly as the night shift nurses made their way to their first stops of the night.

"Yeah, I am," she said, as she looked towards the room she was going to head to after signing the sheet. Before she could say anything further, the woman at the desk spoke up, a weariness to her voice that showed how long she had been on the clock.

"Well, good luck," the nurse said, even as she stood from her seat and grabbed the jacket hanging on the back of her seat. "As for me, I'm out of here. It's been a LONG day, and if there wasn't anything going on here during the day, it would surprise me. Have fun with your girlfriend, Yukine-san." Leaving the desk for the next nurse to take the seat, she walked off, leaving the _Ichaival_ wielder to her thoughts, the room quiet around her.

"Thanks?" Chris said before she made her way down the nearly empty hallway. Passing by the various hospital rooms, all of which quiet aside from a few where the patient inside had their TV screen on a program, Chris quickly found the room she wanted to get to. Pausing outside the door, she took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking on the mahogany door. Waiting a moment for a response, Chris hesitated briefly outside the door, before a quiet, yet familiar voice could be heard through the door, the voice causing her to feel relieved.

"Come in," the warm voice said, a slight sense of exhaustion held within. At this, Chris opened the door to reveal the awake Hibiki within, the taller girl sitting up in bed with her lower body covered by a sheet as a smile slowly spread across her face and the blinds behind her open to reveal the city skyline lit up illuminating the night sky.

"Baka…" Chris trailed off, before making her way over to where Hibiki sat, a relieved smile on her face as she spoke. Dropping her purse next to the taller girl's bed, she felt her body quiver slightly before she spoke again, voice shaking slightly. "Do you know just how much you worried me? Damnit…Hibiki, you almost died back on Frontier. They had to put you in a similar machine to what they apparently put Tsubasa into when she overdid it with her Zesshou, and even then you were asleep for four days, maybe five. You were so damn reckless back there, after we'd told you not to…" Trailing off, her voice having given out on her as she spoke, she stood next to where the taller girl sat, a sad smile on Hibiki's face as she listened before she reached out and took one of Chris' hands with her own.

"Sorry, Chris," Hibiki began, her voice quiet as she spoke. Before she got another word out of her mouth, the feeling of the shorter girl pulling her into a hug caused her smile to widen, even as she fell backwards onto her pillows on the bed. "I'm sorry I worried you so much." At this, the shorter girl snorted softly before replying, her voice having warmed up slightly.

"You better be, Hibiki. You may be reckless, and you may be an idiot at times, but you're my idiot. I love you so much, and I missed you," she began, relaxing into a comfortable spot with her head resting on Hibiki's shoulder, the taller girl smiling at the comfortable sensation as she wrapped both arms around her girlfriend, wrapping her in a loose hug as they reunited. Moments later, Hibiki spoke once again, her voice quiet, yet reassuring to the _Ichaival_ wielder.

"I know, Chris. I love you too, with all of my heart," she said, as she leaned upwards and stared into the shorter girl's eyes. Taking advantage of the moment, she leaned in, capturing Chris' lips with her own and sending shivers down both of their spines from the electricity they felt, before pulling away, her smile glowing brighter as she did so. "I'm back, Chris."

"Welcome back, Hibiki. Welcome back." Leaning in and kissing Hibiki again, Chris allowed herself to relax, before breaking the kiss and resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. **Smiling softly and staring towards the window once again, Hibiki smiled, a content feeling washing over her as she enjoyed her girlfriend's presence. Staring out at the city lights, she allowed her thoughts to drift, worry being replaced with hopes for what looked to be a bright future ahead.**

 **End G Final**

 **Author's Postscript: Again, I'd like to apologize to you readers for the lengthy delay. You are part of what makes writing stories like this one so enjoyable, and I appreciate how many of you have read the fic up until now. Things have been crazy on my end as of late; between my getting a new position at work and having been promoted, to going on vacation, to just general craziness, I apologize for making you all wait so long. With that said, next time we get into the Interludes, and there are plenty of things to get into there. So stay tuned, and see you next chapter!-ZBD15  
**


	16. G Interlude 1: Wings (Part 1)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". Today we have the first of a trio of interludes, designed to talk about what takes place between the events of the G arc and the start of GX arc. Some of what takes place here (and in the other two interludes) will play a major role moving forwards in GX arc and beyond, so let's get to it!

I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. Also, I'd like to thank both solopy567 and StealthyTanub for being beta readers on this chapter. Let's go.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is _NOT_ a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Interlude 1: Wings (Part 1)**

 ** _Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Two weeks after Frontier Debriefing_**

'Today's the day…' Tsubasa thought, staring at the at the city around her friend's apartment, the building shining as the rising sun reflects off of the other buildings. Looking towards where her phone sat, its screen aglow with a specific text message she had received, the bluenette sighed before taking a sip of her tea as the light of the rising sun steadily brightened the room. 'They're supposed to let Hibiki out of the hospital today…' she thought, a determined look coming onto her face as she thought about what she intended to do, eyes drifting towards the letter that her uncle had given her after the debriefing, the folded piece of paper sitting elsewhere on the small table. She was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing, familiar lyrics blasting from it and drawing her attention as she reached over and grabbed it from where it sat.

"Hello?" she began, head turning towards the sliding doors that separated the common area of the apartment from the small porch outside, taking in the sunrise as it illuminated the city. Not even waiting a moment she continued, the brightening sky bringing a small smile to her face. "Ogawa-san, what's going on that has you calling me this early?"

"Tsubasa, I know that it's early, but I figured you'd be up anyways," Ogawa replied, his words causing the bluenette to shake her head in response. 'He knows me far too well…' she thought, before Ogawa's voice brought her back to the conversation. "I know that it's been hectic for you, with your exams and what happened at Frontier. Not to mention how you've been having to effectively play the role of Hibiki's manager with me being occupied elsewhere. But it's the last one that has me calling this morning."

"What's going on? I saw the email from the company about the sales of Hibiki's first single, and the second one is well on its way to being ready to ship." Tsubasa replied, snapping almost immediately into focus and drawing a small laugh from the spymaster in reply. "Don't tell me that there are MORE interview requests coming in; the company released a statement stating that there wouldn't be any interviews."

"No, no, it's not that," he replied, causing her to relax slightly. "Is something bothering you? You seem agitated by something. I was going to ask if you were going to go to the hospital when Hibiki is released later." At this, Tsubasa allowed herself to relax further, sliding back into her seat as he continued to speak. "Still…you seem like you're on edge as of late. Is something wrong?" Pausing for a moment to think about how to respond, Tsubasa spoke up as she turned back towards the letter on the table, her sky blue t-shirt rustling slightly against the fabric of her white pajama pants.

"Ogawa-san, you know me too well," she began, her voice having a sort of teasing tone to it. "Yes, I'm going to be up there when Hibiki gets released, and so will Chris, but I'm sure that you already guessed that much." Drawing a laugh from the older man who had been almost like an older brother figure to her, she continued to speak, drumming her fingers on the table in front of her. "I'm fine. It's just been really busy as of late, but now that the Frontier situation's over with and Fall Semester exams are almost over, it should lighten the load a bit."

"I'll take your word for it. However, if anything's bothering you, you can talk with me about it, or with your uncle as well," Ogawa replied, causing Tsubasa to freeze slightly. Before she could say anything in response he continued, his voice serious. "I'll talk to you later on, but try not to let Hibiki's release from the hospital become too much of a circus. You know that the media will likely be watching, despite both the company's efforts and the efforts I've been making on behalf of the 2nd Division to prevent it from becoming that."

"Understood," Tsubasa replied, her voice turning serious as she thought about what could happen. "I'll see you at the promotions meeting later, Ogawa-san." At this, the call ended, before Tsubasa lowered the phone from her ear and placed it on the table. Letting out a small sigh before looking over at where the suitcase she had brought with her previously sat, she made her way towards the bathroom, her thoughts buzzing about the day ahead. 'Sorry Ogawa-san, but this is something I have to handle myself…' she thought, before beginning to fill the tub, the sound of the running water filling her ears as she tried to will her mind to relax, but remaining unable to fully silence it as one specific thought came to the front of her brain. Clenching her fists tightly at the thought, she let out a single word, the sound of her voice drowned out by the running water.

 ** _Tokyo, Lydian Music Academy_**

"Have a great holiday season, Yukine-san," the teacher said quietly as Chris handed in her exam, a small stack of completed tests sitting on the desk. At her teacher's words Chris nodded slightly before heading towards the door out of the classroom, her school messenger bag hanging loosely on her shoulder. Closing the doorway behind her after exiting the classroom, she let out small sigh before making her way down the hallway. Reaching into her bag and grabbing her phone, Chris felt a slight frown spread on her face as she walked with phone in hand, the usual lock screen of her phone greeting her as she turned it on.

'Looks like they haven't cleared her yet. What's taking them so long?' she thought as she made her way towards the door out of the lecture hall, the early winter sunlight peeking through the oaken doors and illuminating the end of the hallway she was in as her thoughts turned towards her girlfriend. Chris had had a difficult time getting to sleep the night before, despite knowing that she had an exam. Finally reaching the double doors and passing through into the early winter air, the sound of her phone's ringtone shook Chris from her thoughts. Looking to see who the caller was, she answered the device, her breath visible in the air.

"Hello?" Chris began, her voice one of the few on campus at the time. Before she could say anything further, the familiar voice of her girlfriend's assistant manager came through the line, causing her to smile slightly as she made her way towards her dorm room.

"Chris, I just got a call from the hospital. Looks like they finally cleared her," Tsubasa began, her voice echoing into the _Ichaival_ wielder's ear. "I know you want to be there when Hibiki gets released, so I figured I should let you know." At this, Chris' smile grew wider, the thought of her girlfriend being released from the hospital reminding her of the plans she had made with the taller girl for that evening as she turned onto the pathway leading to her dorm.

"Thanks, Tsubasa," Chris began as she walked down the stone pathway towards her dorm building. Looking towards the gateway to the school where students were leaving for the holidays, she continued her walk, her school bag swinging in the cool winter air as she made her way towards her dorm building. Opening the door to her destination and stepping inside, the warmer air of the dorm building causing Chris to let out a sigh of relief, she continued, voice quiet amongst the busy hallway as other students headed out for the holidays. "I'm just glad that they said she'll be okay, even though she isn't allowed to really push herself for another month or two."

"That isn't all you're glad about, is it?" Tsubasa teased, causing the younger girl's face to turn as red as a tomato. "Hibiki did say that you two had a date night planned for after she got out of the hospital." At this, Chris couldn't help but smile, her thoughts turning towards her conversation with her girlfriend a few days prior.

"S-s-so what if we do? Tsubasa, every time she and I have tried to go out, something's happened that's interrupted our date. I just…is it really too much to ask for me to want a chance to go out with my girlfriend?" Chris responded, her embarrassment and happiness mixing together as she opened the door to the room she shared with Miku. At this, Tsubasa laughed softly, her tone causing Chris to relax slightly.

"No, it's not too much to ask, Chris. From how Hibiki's acted when you're there, I get the feeling that she feels the same way." Pausing for a minute as a soft rustling sound came through the phone into Chris' ears, Tsubasa continued, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "I'll meet you when you get to the hospital, Chris."

"Yeah. Ja ne." Ending the call and returning her phone to her bag, Chris let out a small sigh before making her way down the hallway and up the stairs. Quickly reaching the room she shared with Miku, she slid her room key into the lock before opening it, the winter sunlight filling the room through the large glass window. Making her way across the room and towards where her dresser sat, Chris allowed her thoughts to drift to her girlfriend, the images causing her smile to grow wider.

'Hibiki…' the _Ichaival_ wielder thought, her mind projecting the images of her girlfriend to the front of her mind. Slipping a crimson hoodie over her shoulders before turning towards the mirror, Chris let out a small sigh, her smile dimming slightly. 'It's about time they let her out. With how injured she was…it feels like it's been a while since she and I have had much of a chance to do anything…' Stopping back by the door to the room she shared with Miku as she put on her shoes, her thoughts continued, only causing her smile to fall even further. 'I should be happy now that Hibiki's getting released from the hospital…but even though I know that none of what happened was my fault, why do I still feel so guilty? Ver's in prison and _Solomon_ 's been recovered…but, why do I still feel as if I'm the one to blame?' At this, Chris shook her head before grabbing her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she opened the door and stepped through, beginning her trip to Minato ward, as well as to her girlfriend and their mutual future.

 ** _Tokyo, Minato, Shirogane Memorial Hospital_**

"We just finished with Tachibana-san's final tests, Tsubasa-san," the nurse behind the reception desk said as the bluenette nodded, her fingers drumming lightly on the marble counter before she walked towards the nearby elevators. Pressing the button to call the lift to the first floor, Tsubasa waited, her mind drifting away from her current environment as she thought over the issue that had been on her mind for almost two weeks now.

'I still don't get what they are thinking…' she began, her eyes narrowing in frustration at the thought as she stood, arms crossed by the elevator. 'Why does it matter to them that I stepped down from singing in concert? It's not like I've taken myself out of the industry as a whole…' Before she could get too much further lost in thought, the sound of the elevator doors sliding open next to her made her tense up and prepare to move, even as a quartet of nurses filed out of the now vacant device. Stepping inside and pressing the button for the Seventh floor where her protégé's room was, she stood in back silently, allowing herself to fall into thought once again.

'Either way, I've made my decision, no matter what they try to do to change it…' she thought, the elevator music playing quietly around her. Moments later the elevator doors opened, drawing her from her thoughts as she stepped out into the reception area before making her way towards where she knew Hibiki's room to be, the hallway barely occupied as nurses made their way from one room to another. Turning a corner towards where her protégé's room waited, Tsubasa felt a small smile rise onto her face before the sound of a familiar voice caused her to come to a halt, bitterness spreading within her again as Genjurou exited into the hallway.

"Taichou, what's brought you here?" Tsubasa asked, her voice serious as she spoke, drawing Genjurou's attention to her as she made her way down the hallway slowly. Before she could say anything further Genjurou turned to meet her as he closed the door behind him, the door shutting with a soft click that echoed throughout the hallway.

"Tsubasa, I'm here because I wanted to see how my student was doing, as well as to just give her a brief debriefing on the matter of Frontier," Genjurou began, his voice quiet yet serious. Pausing for a moment, he walked down the hallway before meeting her where she stood, he continued, a small smile on his face. "No, she's not in any trouble, and no, it wasn't anything too major. But I'm glad that I ran into you, Tsubasa."

"Why is that, _Uncle_?" Tsubasa replied, the small hint of venom in her voice being noticeable to the commander of the 2nd division. "There's nothing more to talk about, the elders made that pretty damn clear."

"Because it's clear that it's bothering you, and that's bothering both your father and I," Genjurou said, his voice quiet, yet biting. Looking down the hallway and seeing how empty it was, he continued. "We did everything that we could, Tsubasa. Your father and I tried to convince the elders to reverse their decision, but it didn't matter to them. They had made up their mind that they were going to dismiss you from the clan, and nothing we said could change their minds."

"Just because I decided of my own volition to not perform anymore? That's just dumb taichou, and you know it," Tsubasa replied, her voice sharp. "Why…why does it matter to them what I do? Aren't you and father the next in line to run things?"

"Your father is, not me," Genjurou replied, his voice rising in intensity. "Still, it's not like we didn't try to do what we could to support you with them. They just didn't want to hear it. Your father was even prepared to step down from his role as the next head of the clan, but even with that they refused to change their minds. Tsubasa, we literally tried everything that we could. I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Tsubasa growled out, her shoulders shaking as she looked away from the commander of the 2nd Division. "It doesn't change the fact that they feel they need to control what I do."

"That's right. However, they are still locked in their belief that to be the most prestigious, one needs to be in the spotlight. That doesn't mean it's right, but that's their beliefs." Pausing as he took note of the bluenette's reaction, he leaned up against the nearby doorframe as he continued to speak. "I know that you're hurt, and that you're angry. Quite frankly, I would be too if I was in your shoes." At Tsubasa's silence he continued, the hallway around them quiet except for the sound of nurses moving to their next patient.

"Tsubasa, look. Even though you aren't going to be legally part of the clan moving forwards, your father and I will do our best to support you regardless, you know that. You have university to look forwards to, plus from everything Ogawa-san's told me, you've been doing a great job as Hibiki's manager in his absence." Before he could continue the conversation, the sound of a phone vibrating grabbed Genjurou's attention. Reaching into his pocket where his phone waited, he checked the screen before speaking again.

"I'm going to have to take this. Tsubasa, you're your own person. Don't let what the elders said and did cause you to do something you'll regret. You're free to be who YOU want to be, not what the elders want you to be. But I won't hold you up any longer; I'm sure that Hibiki is waiting to see you and Chris." At that he patted his niece on the shoulder before walking away and leaving Tsubasa to her lonesome, a thoughtful look on her face despite the smoldering frustration she felt on the inside.

'Free to be who I want to be, huh…' Tsubasa thought, her eyes shut tightly as she stood in silence, her shoulders shaking slightly in frustration. Turning her thoughts to the person she had come to the hospital to visit, she made her way towards the doorway, her mind shifting focus as she stood in front of Hibiki's hospital room, its oaken door shut in front of her. Taking a deep breath and centering herself, Tsubasa knocked on the door, waiting for only a moment before a familiar voice responded.

"Come in." Hibiki said, her voice muffled slightly by the closed door. Opening the doorway in response while trying to put a smile on her face, Tsubasa spoke quietly, her words causing the younger girl to smile as she entered the main part of the room.

"You look like you're impatient about something," Tsubasa began, an amused smile forcing its way to her face. At this, Hibiki looked up from where she sat on the edge of the hospital bed before standing, her orange and white t-shirt fluttering slightly as she did so. "Anxious to get out of here?"

"Yeah," the redhead began, before walking over and giving the older girl a hug. "It's almost been too long that I've been in here as is. I made you guys worry about me for way too long." Stepping back and releasing her mentor from the hug before going over to where a small rolling bag sat, she continued as she grabbed her black and orange jacket off the top of the bag. "Where's Chris? She said that she'd be here." At this, Tsubasa laughed quietly while she shook her head, the reaction causing Hibiki's eyebrow to raise in surprise before a small frown made its way onto her face.

"Don't worry. Your girlfriend's coming. She had one of her semester exams this morning, but when I talked to her, she was getting ready to leave to head here. She shouldn't be too much longer," Tsubasa said as Hibiki let out a breath she had been subconsciously holding before the older girl tried to change the subject. "Did the doctors say anything about what you could or couldn't do?"

"Nothing really out of the ordinary," Hibiki replied, before hanging her head slightly. "They said that the broken ribs are going to take the longest to recover and that I shouldn't push myself all that hard until they're fully healed." Looking towards where the older girl stood and noticing her staring out of the room's window, she paused, before a contemplative look came onto her face. "Hey…did something happen? You look like something's on your mind."

'Here goes…' Tsubasa thought, her body tensing in anticipation before she spoke up, her words filling the quiet hospital room.

"I just had a conversation with Kazanari Taichou on the way in," she began, her words causing a frown to appear on the _Gungnir_ wielder's face. "Before you start thinking that he said something wrong, he didn't. Remember how I asked if I could stay with you for a little while?" At this, Hibiki nodded, her mind racing frantically to try to figure out what could be going on as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands unconsciously clenching into fists on the bedsheets. "Well…it may need to be more than just a little while."

"Tsubasa…" Hibiki trailed off, before the older girl continued speaking, the frustration she felt for the situation spilling over into her voice as she continued.

"The elders decided to banish me from the clan, Hibiki. And they did so for what they said was 'turning my back on the clan ideals' and for 'dishonoring the clan name'." Taking a moment to gather herself before any more of her frustration spilled over, she continued, eyes closed tightly as she spoke. "They wanted to determine what I should or shouldn't do. And because I decided that I wanted to protect my fans and others closest to me, they deemed that as my turning my back on them. As such, banishment, effective immediately, despite whatever _uncle_ and father might have said."

At this, Hibiki's eyes widened, her mind racing at the situation. As she tried to create a solution, Tsubasa sighed softly before continuing as she moved to lean against the wall.

"I made my decision, and I'm completely happy that I did so. I just don't understand what they're thinking. I'm not some plaything for them to control." Opening her eyes and looking out of the window at the early winter skyline, she continued, her voice going quiet. "That's why I applied to go to Tokyo U for university, and that's why I'm asking if it would be okay if I roomed with you for a while."

'That explains why she was so quiet that time…' Hibiki thought, her mind drifting back to the first day of training in preparation for their mission to Frontier. Standing up from where she sat and walking over to the older girl, Hibiki wrapped her in a light hug before speaking, her voice neutral despite the smile she wore on her face.

"Tsubasa, of course you can room with me. Although, I kinda figured that something like this was going on." At this, the older girl's eyes widened slightly, before she replied, a mixture of relief and confusion on her face.

"Huh? Why'd you think that?" she said, causing the younger girl to laugh before replying.

"I pay attention," Hibiki began, a teasing tone to her voice. "I'm not the same girl that was trying so hard to live up to Kanade's legacy back then, no matter if my looks say otherwise." At this, Tsubasa laughed softly before the younger girl continued to speak, her voice going quiet. "I didn't know what was going on, but when you came in to training the day Maria joined us, you seemed distracted about something." At this, Tsubasa smiled before nodding and replying, the tension in her body vanishing.

"Well, you've done a great job of paying attention then," she said, causing the younger girl to smile before she continued. "You're right. You're not the same Hibiki who disappeared over two years ago; you've become a lot more…mature. You've more self-assured, more confident in yourself, and you definitely seem like you're smarter than you were back then." Observing the smile on the younger girl's face she continued, even as she stared out the window, the midday sun reflecting off the buildings around the hospital. "You're more protective of those closest to you as well. And all of that's not counting the amount of work you've put in as a singer. So yeah, I'd say you're not the same Hibiki from two years ago, just like how I'm not the same person I was then either."

"Yeah," Hibiki began, even as she turned to look towards the doorway, stepping away from the older girl as she did so. "You've changed as well. You're not just a warrior, and you're not just a singer or someone who just works in the music industry. You're Tsubasa, and that's what matters. If they don't want you as part of their clan, then that's their loss. Don't worry about what they think and keep moving towards the future YOU desire." At this, Tsubasa nodded as she looked out of the window across the room at the early afternoon sky, before the sound of footsteps racing down the hallway caused her to smile in amusement. Moments later Chris appeared just outside the door, an anxious smile on her face as she entered.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, catching her breath as she stopped just inside of the door. "That exam took forever." At this, both Tsubasa and Hibiki couldn't help but let out a laugh as she made her way into the main part of the room, the door closing behind her. Making her way over to where Hibiki stood waiting and giving her a brief hug, she continued, a hopeful tone to her voice. "I'm guessing we can leave now? Tsubasa, please tell me that they don't need her at the studio right away." At this, Tsubasa shook her head, the amused smile she had not leaving her face.

"No, the company doesn't need her there right away. Ogawa-san and Hibiki agreed that it'd be best for her to have a bit more time to recover before resuming work." At this, a dull vibrating sound made its presence known as Tsubasa's smile left her face. Reaching into her jacket's pocket and grabbing her phone before reading who the caller was, she sighed slightly before placing the device back into her jacket's pocket and making her way towards the door, both Chris and Hibiki's eyes following her. "Come on you two, let's get going. The doctors don't need you two making out in the hospital, not when Hibiki's been cleared to leave." Pausing to turn and notice the blush on both girls' faces, she continued before Chris could object, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "Besides, I'm sure that Hibiki's anxious to get out of the hospital." At this, she left the room, leaving the younger couple in the room to themselves, before Hibiki spoke up.

"I guess we should get going then, right Chris?" she said, her voice causing the shorter girl's smile to widen slightly. Shrugging her shoulders into her jacket and grabbing her clothes bag from where it waited, she made her way back to where Chris waited before wrapping her in a hug and continuing to speak, her voice quiet enough to be heard solely by her girlfriend. "I can't wait to get home, and I'm looking forwards to our date later." Wrapping one of Chris' hands in her own as the shorter girl nodded in agreement, the duo walked out of the hospital room together, their minds focusing on the remainder of the day to come and beyond as they hurried to catch up to the older girl.

 ** _Tokyo, Chiyoda, Hibiya Park, That Evening_**

"It's so nice out tonight, even if it IS a little cold," Chris said, her hand in Hibiki's own as they walked towards the fountain after dinner, a light show taking place within its waters. Besides her, Hibiki nodded, a small smile on her face as she stared at the fountain. "I'm just glad that we're finally able to do something like this."

"Yeah," Hibiki said, the smile on her face growing as she turned towards Chris, a sense of calm reflecting in her eyes. "Seems like every time we've tried before, we kept getting interrupted. I'm glad that we haven't been tonight." Wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, she continued, her voice dropping lower to that only Chris could hear her amongst the crowds within the park. "I know that I said it before, but I'm sorry I worried you back at Frontier and for as long as I did afterwards."

"You better be, baka," Chris replied, leaning into the hug of the older girl and resting her head against Hibiki's chest. "I've already lost so much. My parents and my childhood were both taken away. I don't wanna lose you too." At this, Hibiki frowned slightly before speaking once again, her arms rubbing Chris' back reassuringly, the fabric of her black and orange winter jacket rustling as she did so.

"You won't, Chris. I know that what I did was a bit on the reckless side; believe me, I've had that hammered home more than a few times. I'm sorry I worried you so much."

"Good," Chris replied, breaking the hug and staring at her girlfriend with mock-indignation, the blush on her face giving her away. "So what are we doing here? It's not like there's any winter festival like things going on here, even though the fountains are nice." At this, Hibiki shook her head slightly before replying, her voice carrying a lighter tone to it.

"They're supposed to have some sort of holiday lights that start tonight, and I thought it would be fun if we went to see them," she said, her voice causing Chris to blush slightly. "I just thought it would be a good chance to try to apologize for making you worry so much. If you want to go do something else, we can." At this, Chris shook her head before replying, her smile returning to her face as she moved directly in front of her girlfriend.

"N-n-no, it's fine, baka. This is nice," she began, the blush on her face growing deeper. "I don't think it really matters what we do as long as it's something we do together." At this, Hibiki nodded before leaning down and kissing Chris lightly, a jolt of electricity running down both girls' spines as she pulled away. "…what was that for?" Chris said, a cherry blush adorning her cheeks slightly as the young couple started making their way away from the fountain and towards the main area of the park hand in hand, the lights in the trees glowing bright shades of red, green, and white.

"Because I agree with what you said," Hibiki replied, her voice causing Chris' smile to return as they made their way further down the pathway they had started on, hands linked together. Stopping for a moment in a wider clearing in the park, the trees surrounding them full of lights as people made their way past them, she continued, her voice going quieter than it had been as she asked the question that had been weighing on her mind since earlier that evening. "Chris, are you sure that you're okay with Tsubasa staying with me for a while longer, even though Maria's moved out? If you're not, it's fine."

"I said it earlier when we were at dinner, Hibiki," Chris replied, her voice becoming more serious as she spoke. Making her way to a nearby bench and taking a seat, she continued, legs swinging in the cool evening air as she looked at the lights surrounding the area. "It's fine. It sounds like she's in a bit of a rough spot, so I'm okay with it." Pausing for a moment as her girlfriend sat down next to her, she leaned her head onto Hibiki's shoulder, her eyes not leaving the lights around them. "Besides, it's something that you want to do. I'd feel weird if I didn't try to support that." At this, Hibiki nodded before standing up from the bench, her winter jacket barely moving as she stepped away from the bench.

"Let's go," Hibiki began, her voice trailing off as she turned back towards where her girlfriend sat, a confused look on the shorter girl's face. Walking over and taking her girlfriend's hand in her own before she stood from her seat, Hibiki continued, her eyes locking onto the shorter girl's own. "There's still more of the lights to see, and there's no one else I'd rather see them with."

"Sounds good," Chris replied as she blushed, her eyes not leaving Hibiki's own as they started to walk, subconsciously moving next to her and leaning against her as they made their way down the pathway, the brilliant holiday lights glowing around them as they went, hand in hand. Moving along at their own pace as they took in the lights, the duo soon made it to a smaller clearing just off the main path as Chris spoke up once again, her eyes not leaving the lights in front of her.

"Hey, Hibiki?" she started, drawing her girlfriend's attention from where she was looking at the lights. "These lights are amazing. This was a really great idea." At this, Hibiki smiled, squeezing Chris' hand lightly before replying.

"Thanks, Chris," she said, before wrapping her arms around Chris' waist and hugging her lightly against herself, the contact causing Chris to blush as she continued. "But to be honest, these aren't the best part of the night for me."

"Then what has been?" Chris replied, her eyebrow raising slightly in confusion.

"Spending it with you," Hibiki replied, her words bringing a smile to the _Ichaival_ wielder's face. "You're the most important person in my life. I know I've said it before, but it's true." At this, she leaned in closer, her fingers tracing circles around Chris' lower back and sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Hibiki…" Chris said, her voice a low whisper. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, she continued, even as she leaned her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "Baka, I know. And I feel the same way." Pausing to lift her head from its resting place on Hibiki's shoulder, she continued, her voice remaining a whisper that only Hibiki could hear as her eyes stared into her girlfriend's own. "I love you, Hibiki."

"I love you too, Chris," Hibiki replied, her thoughts drifting away from her as she leaned in and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own, the glow of the lights above them only adding to the mood. Moments later they separated, warm smiles plastered on both girls' faces as they turned to look at the lights hanging off the tree overhead. Relaxing further in the embrace, Chris rested her head on Hibiki's chest and shoulder, both girls savoring the moment in silence as the crowds of people in attendance made their way past.

"Hey, Hibiki," Chris said, her voice interrupting the comfortable silence a short while later and drawing the taller girl's attention to her. "Can we go back to your place? I'm getting a bit cold." At this, Hibiki smiled softly before nodding and replying, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"Was thinking that myself, actually," Hibiki said, causing the shorter girl to blush slightly as they started to make their way out of the park, both girls casting furtive looks at the other as they walked, hands entwined.

-SotHR-

"Those lights were amazing, but I'm glad to be out of the cold," Chris said as she walked into the kitchen of Hibiki's apartment that she would be sharing with Tsubasa, setting her purse on the small table inside of the kitchen before stretching her arms over her head, the crimson hoodie she wore rustling silently with her motion. Entering the room quickly behind her Hibiki nodded before replying, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"Yeah, they were," the _Gungnir_ wielder said, her winter jacket having been hung up previously as she entered the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine," Chris replied, moving over to the window and staring out at the city lights as they glowed in the darkness of the night. Staring silently outside as her girlfriend poured a pair of glasses of water, her thoughts reflected on the evening, eventually settling on the moments they shared under the tree lights. 'That moment was special...' she thought among other things, a blush appearing on her face as she continued to peer outside. Setting the water glasses down on the table and making her way over to where Chris stood, Hibiki spoke up, her voice quiet as she joined her girlfriend.

"Water's ready," she began, her words failing to shake Chris free from her thoughts. Turning to look at her girlfriend as she stood beside her, Hibiki continued, a slight tone of worry entering her voice at the silence in the room. "Chris? You okay?"

"Y-y-yeah," Chris replied, the surprise in her voice evident. Taking a moment to gather herself, she continued, her eyes narrowing slightly in feigned annoyance before relaxing. "Was just thinking about how special tonight's been."

"It definitely has been," the taller girl replied, her voice softening slightly as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and held her loosely. Pausing for a moment to consider her words, she continued, the glow of the city lights shining through the windows in the background. "But I think that what's made it so special is that it's time we spent together."

"Hibiki…" Chris whispered out, her heart beating faster at her girlfriend's words. "That means a lot to me, you know." At this she paused, the taller girl nodding in response as the _Ichaival_ wielder looked back out of the window, her thoughts racing as she continued. "You make me feel so special. Not even _she_ did that…" At this, Chris trailed off as she leaned in closer to her girlfriend, stopping herself just inches away from Hibiki's face briefly before continuing, a slightly teasing tone in her voice. "Tonight's been amazing. I don't want it to end, but next time I pick where we go, baka." At this, Hibiki laughed softly, the warmth in her voice causing Chris to look up slightly as the redhead replied.

"Fine with me, but you make me feel special too you know…" Hibiki trailed off, closing the distance between them slowly before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a kiss, fireworks shooting off inside of both girls' bodies at the sensation. Pressing slightly for control as her eyes drifted shut, she ran her tongue across Chis' lips, asking permission to enter as she pulled the shorter girl closer to herself, her hands wrapped around Chris' lower back as her surroundings seemed to fall away from her. Gasping slightly, Chris opened her lips slightly, her tongue meeting the taller girl's and dancing briefly with it before moving to explore her mouth, a muffled moan escaping her at the feeling as her own arms slid up around Hibiki's shoulders and neck, the couple continuing to duel for control of the kiss, their quiet moans echoing throughout the kitchen. Breaking away Hibiki continued, her voice low as amber eyes met violet. "I'm right where I want to be right now…with who I want to be here with." At this, Chris blushed softly before replying, a small shiver running down her spine as she felt the taller girl's hands resting on her waist.

"You don't need to tell me, idiot," she began, before resting her head up against her girlfriend's shoulder, the taller girl's arms wrapping around her waist loosely. "I know that." At this, the duo fell silent as they stood in the light of the kitchen, her mind drifting away as she enjoyed the moment. 'This is so much different from then…' she thought, her mind drifting towards how Finé had treated her and comparing it to her current relationship, a frown forming on her face at the thought. 'Even though I did everything for her…she used me and threw me away, just like every other adult I'd known in my life up until then, aside from a couple others…' she thought, her mind involuntarily flashing back to some of what she had gone through and causing her to shiver. 'I did everything she asked of me…and she threw me away anyways…'

"Chris?" Hibiki asked, her voice causing the shorter girl to snap out of her thoughts, the _Gungnir_ wielder's concerned eyes locking onto Chris' own. "Everything okay?" At this, the shorter girl nodded slightly before replying, her voice coming out in a low whisper.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, before closing the distance between the two of them once again, claiming the taller girl's lips in a brief kiss before pulling away slightly. "Just have something on my mind, that's all." At this, Hibiki frowned slightly, her mind racing to try to figure out what could be on her girlfriend's mind as the duo stood there, the taller girl's back resting against the wall as Chris rested her head on her chest before the _Gungnir_ wielder spoke up, her voice quiet and barely audible.

"I'll take your word for it," she began, before a small yawn escaped her, causing Chris to laugh softly. "Still, you can tell me anything. I'll always support you, you know that." At this, the shorter girl nodded, the images that had popped up previously returning to the front of her mind as she slowly lifted her head, closing the distance between herself and her girlfriend.

"I know, but this isn't anything that you need to worry about. Just…some bad memories," Chris replied, her voice quiet before capturing the taller girl's lips with her own once more, only to reluctantly pull away moments later, a small yawn escaping her mouth and causing her to blush slightly as Hibiki smiled softly.

"Looks like we're both a bit tired, aren't we?" Hibiki whispered, earning an embarrassed glare from Chris in response. "It's okay, Chris. Still…if you're tired, then maybe we should get to sleep." Pushing away from the wall and releasing Chris from the hug, she turned, a look in her eyes that Chris couldn't help but find inviting. "You don't have to go back to the dorms tonight, do you?"

"No, I don't," Chris replied, making her way over to the table where their glasses of water sat, almost forgotten. Taking a large gulp of water from her glass before setting it back down on the table, she continued, an amused smile on her face as she spoke. "Are you trying to suggest something, baka?" At this, she slowly sauntered her way over to where her girlfriend stood waiting, her amusement growing as Hibiki's eyes widened slightly. "Hibiki, if you're trying to do so, it's fine…" she trailed off, her voice dropping lower as she made her way over to where her girlfriend stood, an amused smile of her own gracing her face as she spoke.

"I wasn't going to go there, but I was going to ask if you wanted to stay over," the redhead replied, her words catching her girlfriend's attention as she got to where Hibiki stood waiting, the short hallway to where Hibiki's room awaited visible out of the corner of Chris' eye. "Maybe finish that one show you suggested we watch before we went to Frontier…" she trailed off, her mind and voice seeming to fail her as she took in the sight of how the light filtering into the room from the window captured Chris in its glow.

"That sounds like a decent idea," Chris replied, closing the distance between the two girls as she stood just across from her girlfriend, a small blush on her face as she looked into the taller girl's orbs once again. "Hibiki, you okay?" she asked, her words snapping her girlfriend out of her stupor and causing the taller girl's smile to return to her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight," the taller girl began, slipping her fingers in between Chris' own and giving her hand an assuring squeeze before continuing. "Tonight's been amazing so far, Chris. And to be honest, I'm looking forwards to our next date…" she trailed off, her voice dropping lower as she stared into her girlfriend's violet orbs. "But before I worry about tomorrow or our next date, I want to enjoy the rest of tonight with you." she trailed off once more, even as she closed the distance between them slightly, her eyes never leaving Chris' own.

"Hibiki..." Chris trailed off, her cheeks a cherry red at her girlfriend's words. "Thanks. And I agree, tonight's been amazing. It almost feels like something out of a dream, for us to not have had anything interrupt our date." At this, Chris let her smile broaden slightly as she closed the gap between herself and her girlfriend, her face resting mere inches from her girlfriend's own. "As good as that show sounds and as much as I know we enjoyed what we saw, I'm sure we can think of something else we could do…" she trailed off, voice gaining a bit of a teasing tone as she spoke, a welcoming look flashing in Hibiki's eyes briefly before she replied.

"I bet we could..." Hibiki replied, voice a husky whisper tinged with desire before she closed the final distance between the two, stopping to hover just inches from Chris just briefly before planting her lips on the shorter girl's own, the contact between the two girls sending sparks shooting down her spine and stirring a fire within her as she gently sucked on her girlfriend's lower lip, the action causing Chris to let out a quiet groan. Releasing her girlfriend's hand from her own, Hibiki deepened the kiss slightly, her tongue running across Chris' lips and requesting access, gaining it quickly as their tongues danced for dominance, the fire within her stomach starting to spread throughout her body.

Taking a moment to break the kiss, Chris made a move of her own, her hands wrapping around Hibiki's waist and pulling her closer as she resumed their kiss, a quiet moan filling the air as she went on the offensive, her tongue darting into her girlfriend's mouth and engaging itself once again with Hibiki's tongue. Sliding her hands up the front of the taller girl's sky blue blouse she pressed even closer, an inferno seemingly building within her as they made their way down the hallway towards where the room awaited before Hibiki broke the kiss again, a slight mewl of disappointment escaping her throat at Hibiki's action before she felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt Hibiki slowly start kissing her way up her jawline and towards her ear only to suck gently on Chris' earlobe for a moment, the feeling sending shivers down her spine. 'You're not…the only one…who can do this…' Chris thought, barely managing to keep her thoughts coherent before Hibiki pulled away, returning to and recapturing her girlfriend's lips with her own once again, the young couple finally making it to Hibiki's room as the taller girl broke their kiss once more, tracing gentle kisses back down Chris' jawline and towards the side of her neck, her body pressing Chris' own against the wall of her room in the process.

"Hibiki, what are you-" Chris whispered, her voice clearly laced with desire before she was cut off, the kisses that Hibiki planted on her jawline descending down her neck, making her let out a quiet groan of passion. At this, Hibiki smiled before continuing to kiss her girlfriends newly discovered weak spot, each kiss tracing closer to where Chris' hoodie blocked anything more, her hands slowly sliding up her girlfriend's stomach where the zipper of the hoodie waited before tugging at it almost impatiently.

Rewarding her efforts, the zipper came apart almost effortlessly as the redhead kissed her way further down Chris' neck while sliding the hoodie off her girlfriend's shoulders, stopping at the base of her neck before placing repeated kisses along her neckline, each kiss only further stoking the fires spreading within both girls. 'She's so…GOOD…' Chris thought, thoughts wiped away as her girlfriend made her way back to where her neck met her shoulder and sucking gently, waves of pleasure spreading throughout Chris body at the movement. 'So different from then…from what she did…' she barely managed to think, her mind rocked by the sensations she was feeling. However, at the thought of what she had been through, she shivered briefly, the images of what Finé had forced her to do coming back to her full force as her eyes widened slightly despite Chris' best efforts.

'Why now…' Chris thought, her heartrate picking up as a memory of herself strapped to a wall flashed through her mind, body tensing slightly at the thought from the fully relaxed state she had been in moments earlier. 'Damnit…if she found out…what would she think…' she thought, the image of Fine's torment filling her brain and almost forcing her to freeze in place as she tried to will the mental movie away.

The memory reached the point where the woman she had worked with took her torment in a whole new direction from prior attempts, the memory causing Chris' skin to crawl alongside the words that Finé had told her at the time. '"No one will want you…no one loves you…" Those were her words…' Chris thought, sounds and images of that night starting to overwhelm the feelings her girlfriend was causing her to feel. 'Hibiki's not like that…she's not…'

"No…" Chris whispered out, her whisper making Hibiki to stop sucking on Chris' neck and pull away, a level of concern coming across her face. Before she could say anything Chris pushed her backwards, a look of shame on her face as she quickly pulled her hoodie together without zipping it, hiding her black bra from view once again as Hibiki spoke up, a concerned look in her eyes as she made her way towards where Chris stood in silence, mind drowning in what had happened before as she stood, shoulders quivering as she attempted to force herself to relax.

"Chris, are you okay?" she began, the concern she was feeling evident in her speech as the fires that had been sparked within her died down and were replaced by a knot that formed within her stomach, the dread that it caused spreading rapidly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" Before she could say anything further, the sound of her ringtone filled the air, its warm, inviting tones causing her to pause before moving towards the doorway, a regretful look in her eyes. "I should take this. I'll be right back, okay?" she said, her voice trailing off before moving out of the room, leaving Chris to herself and to her thoughts.

"Damnit! Why did I have to remember that now?" Chris growled out, her sadness giving way to frustration as she spoke. Clenching one hand into a fist, she punched the wall beside her, the dull pain she felt afterwards echoing the pain she felt inside at her reaction. "Tonight was going so well, too. And then I had to remember that night. Damnit…now Hibiki thinks that she screwed up, when I was the one who suggested going further in the first place." At this, she laughed softly, attempting to keep her voice low enough that she wouldn't interrupt her girlfriend's phone call. "Way to screw it up, Chris…" she trailed off, a bitterness entering her voice at the thought as she fell into a tense silence before Hibiki reentered the room moments later, a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry about that," she said, drawing her girlfriend's attention to herself as she walked in, a glass of water in hand. Giving the glass to the shorter girl, she stood in silence, waiting patiently as her girlfriend took a sip before continuing. "Chris, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you to go that far, not if you're not ready for that." At this, Chris sighed before replying, a small frown on her face as she set the glass of water down on top of the nearby nightstand.

"Baka…" she began, voice soft as she wrapped her girlfriend in a hug, resting her head on her shoulder. "Don't be an idiot. I thought I was ready to go a little further. I just…had some bad memories come to mind, that's all." At this, Hibiki's eyes widened slightly, the concerned look on her face growing slightly at the possible implications before she replied.

"Okay," she began, her words causing the shorter girl to smile softly. "I'll take your word for it, Chris. Still…you can tell me anything, you know? That didn't seem like it was just bad memories to me." At this, she fell silent, allowing her words to sink in before Chris replied, her voice shaking softly.

"I know," she said, voice gaining a bit of an edge as she spoke. Turning towards the nearby window and staring out of it, she continued, eyes narrowing slightly in frustration as Finé's words came into mind once again. "It's just that the last time I trusted someone like I trust you…" trailing off, she shut her eyes, a pained expression appearing on her face as the implied ending of her statement didn't go over her girlfriend's head.

"Chris…" Hibiki said, the sound of her voice causing her girlfriend to look up, a sad smile on the taller girl's face as she spoke. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." At this, her girlfriend smiled softly before shaking her head. Taking a deep breath, she replied, her voice lowering slightly as she did so.

"No, Hibiki. I love you, and this is something I think you deserve to know," Chris said, her words causing Hibiki's saddened smile to shrink a little bit, soon to be replaced by a concerned frown on her face as the _Ichaival_ wielder moved to sit on the edge of Hibiki's bed. Taking a moment to allow for Hibiki to sit down beside her, she continued, voice quiet as she thought back.

"Before I met you and the others, I thought that only one person on the planet understood me. Ever since my parents died, I had been treated like shit by various groups, who sold me from one person to another for their own various purposes. Even when I said no and begged for them to stop, they never did, always treating me like I was a possession, not an actual human being. So when I met Finé, I thought that she was different from all of them, even after she kidnapped me." Taking note of the taller girl's reaction and squeezing her hand gently, she continued, voice steady.

"Everything seemed like it was fine at first. I've always wanted to put a stop to war and the suffering it caused after what happened to my parents, and she seemed as though she wanted the same thing. Funny how that works, isn't it?" At this, she laughed softly, a bitterness in her voice that caused Hibiki's eyes to narrow slightly. "She made a lot of promises to me. Said a lot of things about how what she was planning would accomplish what I wanted to do. So when she had me sing and activate _Solomon_ , I thought that doing so would help bring all the fighting to an end."

"Eventually though, things seemed to change. After I used my relic for the first time, every time I did something that Finé deemed to be wrong she started to…lash out. She treated me just like all the other adults had. And just like back then, even when I said stop, and said no…she kept going." At this, Chris' eyes fell, despite a hint of anger entering her voice. "As much as I hated her for what she was doing, at the same time she had given me something no one else had since my parents; a home, and a sense of belonging. But then the beatings stopped…only to be replaced by something else." At this, Hibiki's eyes widened, something that didn't go unnoticed by Chris, who quickly squeezed the taller girl's hand once again before continuing, noticing how tense her girlfriend had become.

"She told me once that no one will love me, and that no one will want me, not after that." Chris said, her voice losing volume slightly as she spoke. Glancing over towards where Hibiki sat, she continued, her voice cracking slightly, even despite the smile she forced onto her face. "The worst part is, I used to believe that she was right. That if someone found out about what she did to me, that no one would want me."

"Chris…" Hibiki whispered, her voice low, but with a certain warmth to it as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders loosely, both girls relaxing at the contact. "Do you still believe that now?" At this, the snow-haired girl shook her head no before replying, her voice quiet yet concerned, even taking note of the somewhat worried look on Hibiki's face.

"No, I don't," she replied, her words causing both girls to smile softly before she continued. "Still…sometimes I wonder if I really don't believe it. When we were doing that earlier, you were amazing." At this, she paused, noticing the blush on her girlfriend's face, the heat rising to her own face in response. "But yet I couldn't help but think about what happened some nights, when Finé did…that to me. And then I thought about those words and I froze…" Pausing for a minute to gather herself, she continued, frustration coming back to her instantly. "I hate her. Even though she's been dead and gone for two years, she's still fucking with my life. Damnit…" she whispered, her anger bubbling to the surface.

"Chris…" Hibiki whispered, her voice quiet but yet loud enough to draw the shorter girl's attention as she wrapped her into a tighter hug than previously, the shorter girl's head resting against her shoulder as she spoke up again, voice soft. "It doesn't matter what Finé said. You've made friends and have people who care about you." At this, she paused, allowing her words to sink in as she smiled softly, a warmth entering her eyes as Chris looked up, orange meeting violet. "And she was wrong because I love you for everything about you, regardless of what happened in the past."

"Hibiki…" Chris replied, voice quiet as she leaned in and kissed her before breaking away after a few seconds. Her smile widening slightly, she continued, a happiness entering her tone as it swelled up within her. "Thanks…for being you. I love you too, Hibiki." At this, she kissed her again, the duo losing themselves in each other and falling backwards onto the bed before they broke the kiss, smiles written on both girls' faces. Moments later, Hibiki let out another small yawn, the sight of which only caused Chris' smile to grow wider still before she responded in kind.

"I know we were going to relax and watch that show, but you know what?" Hibiki whispered, her eyes locked onto her girlfriend's own as her fingers remained intertwined with Chris' own. Pulling her closely and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, she smiled softly before kissing the _Ichaival_ wielder once again. "It can wait for another time. Right now, I just wanna be here in this moment. Just you and I."

"Hibiki…" Chris replied, her voice quiet, even as she snuggled up against the taller girl's body. "That's fine with me, baka. And I wouldn't have tonight any other way."

-SotHR-

'It's quiet here, and that's so much different from what you would expect…' Tsubasa thought as she entered the apartment, a deep blue duffel bag resting on her left arm as she closed the door behind her. Hearing the sound of the lock clicking softly into place behind her and setting her bag down on the hardwood floor, she made her way into the common area of the apartment she would now be sharing with Hibiki, a small smile on her face as she walked. 'This is home now…' she thought, the idea causing her mind to drift back to her conversation with her Genjurou from earlier, even as she stood in the middle of the common area.

"Tadaima…" she whispered, her eyes searching the common area for where she knew the futon she had been using was stored. Finally noticing its location on the bottom shelf of the nearby closet, she moved to retrieve it before pausing and noticing the open door to Hibiki's room, a dim lighting within itself yet revealing the warmth of the room within, as well as an image that couldn't help but cause her smile to grow as she made her way to the doorway.

"They look so peaceful together," she said, her eyes taking in the sight of Hibiki and Chris snuggled up with one another, Chris' back to Hibiki as they slept under the comforter. Pausing for a moment, she turned to get her futon out of its storage space before continuing to speak, her voice low enough that it wouldn't risk waking either girl. "Sleep well, you two… and keep each other close, no matter what."

-SotHR-

"Nnngh…five more minutes, Hibiki…" Chris groaned as she slowly stirred from her sleep, the blanket she was under light in weight yet surprisingly warm. But even as she stirred, something felt slightly off as the memories of the previous night came back to her, causing her to smile softly. 'Last night was amazing…between the date and everything else…' she thought, her thoughts trailing off at the memory of her conversation with the taller girl before she laughed softly. 'I love her so, so much…' she thought, before turning over onto her other side, only for the sight she came across to cause her eyes to widen. 'What the…where'd she go…' she thought, before sitting up quickly, the blanket clinging to her loosely.

"She didn't just leave, did she?" Chris whispered to herself, before shaking her head and untangling herself from the blanket, the pajama pants and t-shirt she had borrowed from her girlfriend fitting her frame snugly, but not uncomfortably. "She probably went to do something early. Why she didn't wake me up enough to let me know is beyond me though…" Letting out a large yawn before stretching, the t-shirt she had borrowed rising up just above her bellybutton at the action, she slowly made her way towards the common area, the soft sounds of her footsteps barely resounding throughout the small apartment.

"Good morning, Chris," Tsubasa said, an amused smile on her face as she sat at the small table in the common room, a small plate of toast in front of her. In response, Chris turned her head to stare at the older girl, a glare crossing her features as she made her way over to the table. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" Nodding in response, Chris turned a concerned look back towards Hibiki's bedroom before moving to join the older girl at the table.

"Yeah, it was nice…" Chris trailed off, her memory of how she had fallen asleep with Hibiki's arms wrapped around her causing her to smile briefly before she let out a small yawn. "Have you seen Hibiki this morning?" At this, Tsubasa smiled softly before shaking her head, the older girl taking a small sip from her glass of tea that had been sitting in front of her before replying.

"Briefly, but she did leave a small note." Picking up the small sheet of paper from where it rested next to the plate of toast, she handed it to Chris before taking another piece of what appeared to be her breakfast, her eyes looking in the younger girl's direction as she began to read the note left by the _Gungnir_ wielder.

"That idiot…" Chris trailed off, eyes narrowing as she read over the note. "She could have woken me up." At this, Tsubasa sighed, shaking her head slightly as she placed the piece of toast onto the plate in front of her.

"She seemed like she had something on her mind," the older girl said, her eyes focusing on the letter that Chris held in her hands. Taking a moment to finish the piece of toast she had in front of her, Tsubasa stood from the table before making her way over towards the door, Chris following her movements before speaking once again.

"Where are you going, Tsubasa-san?" Stopping and turning back to look at the younger girl, Tsubasa replied, an amused look on her face as she grabbed her jacket from its hangar by the doorway.

"I'm going to go make sure that that 'idiot' of a girlfriend of yours, as you call her, doesn't overdo it," Tsubasa said, her reply matter of fact despite the look on her face. Turning and shrugging the jacket onto her shoulders, she moved to exit the apartment, the amused smile she wore hidden from Chris' view. "Chris, you don't have to come along if you don't want to, but I'm sure that Hibiki wouldn't mind if you did."

"Wh-what? Jeez, give me a minute," Chris replied, blushing with her eyes widening in panic before she raced away from the dining table, her reaction garnering an amused laugh from the older girl. Moments later she returned to the common area, crimson hoodie in her arms, her face still flustered as she made her way over to where the older girl stood, the duo exiting out the door and into the cool hallway beyond.

-SotHR-

"Finé…" Hibiki muttered, body flowing on autopilot through a kata while her mind reflected on what Chris had told her the previous night. Launching a punch out towards what would have been the priestess' face, she quickly spun, lashing out into a spin kick that smacked against her imaginary opponent's head. Striding forwards, she proceeded with the form, fists lashing out three times, all of which striking the imagined midsection of the former priestess before stepping backwards, her left arm stretched in front of herself before lashing forwards once again with her right arm, her fist burying itself into her phantom opponent's chest as she came to a stop, her kata coming to an end while the door to the gym closed quietly behind Chris and Tsubasa as they entered.

'She's so…' Chris thought to herself, eyes locked onto where her girlfriend stood, seemingly lost in thought. Taking in the sight of Hibiki's body mid-workout, she found herself in a trance as her mind committed every little detail to memory, the room growing to feel downright heated. 'She's…absolutely amazing…' she finally managed to think, her mind falling into a similar haze to what she had been falling into the night before. She quickly found her eyes tracking everything, from how the black yoga pants Hibiki was wearing clung to her legs and emphasized her seemingly perfect butt, to how her arms were toned but not too overly bulky, to the way that sweat soaked the tight tank top she wore, accentuating her breasts perfectly.

"Beautiful…" she barely managed to gasp out, her voice filling up more and more with desire every second as her eyes continued to roam freely, taking in everything. Whether it was the way that her girlfriend's face was slightly tinged pink from exertion to how the sweat caused her hair to stick slightly to her forehead accentuating her eyes, or even to the way that the way she moved caused her body to seemingly shine, a thin layer of sweat on exposed areas, Chris could feel herself losing herself in desire, something that didn't go unnoticed as Tsubasa nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"Chris, you're staring," the bluenette whispered, snapping Chris out of her trance and earning a glare in her direction from the blushing girl, causing her to chuckle quietly. Still, while what went on with the younger girl was amusing, Tsubasa's mind was more focused on what Hibiki had whispered as they had entered. 'Why would she mention Finé?' she thought, eyes narrowed in thought, subconsciously analyzing the younger girl's stances as she flowed through another kata at a high pace. 'What happened?' At this, Hibiki spoke up, her voice showing some of the exertion from her workout as she made her way over, water bottle in hand.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, a small tint of amusement in her voice. Taking a brief drink from her water bottle, she continued, a small smile emerging onto her face. "I said I was just going to work out in that note, didn't I? You didn't need to come down and see me."

"Maybe not, but I wanted to make sure you weren't overdoing it again," Tsubasa replied, her words causing the younger girl to blush in embarrassment slightly, her hand reaching up and scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "You know as well as I do that the doctors said to not push too hard while your ribs heal. And that didn't look like it was very light work to me."

"Sorry," Hibiki replied, a downcast tone entering her voice as she spoke. "I just…had something on my mind." Pausing for a moment to take another sip from her water bottle, she continued, her words drawing Chris' attention. "I'm just about finished though."

"Good," Tsubasa replied, an amusement entering her voice as she turned to look at the clock, her eyes widening as she took note of the time. "Just don't push yourself too much harder, will you? I'm going to head out; Ogawa-san and I have a meeting with the company president about your schedule for the next couple weeks." Nodding in reply, Hibiki spoke up, even as Chris moved to join her girlfriend, a concerned look on her face.

"Looks like they want me to get back to work, huh?" At the older bluenette's nod, she continued, her voice showing a bit of excitement. "Sounds good to me, just let me know when." At this, Tsubasa smiled, nodding before exiting, the doorway to the gym closing behind her and leaving Hibiki and Chris alone with one another, small smiles appearing on both girls' faces.

"You could have woken me up you know." Chris began, the small smile on her face growing slightly wider as she wrapped the taller girl in a hug. Shaking her head slightly in response, Hibiki replied, her voice still breathy from her workout as she wrapped her arms around Chris' back, pulling her closely.

"Oh? Sorry about that." she began, a teasing tone entering into her voice. "But seriously, you looked so peaceful that I just didn't want to wake you."

"It would have been fine if you did, Hibiki." Chris replied, a blush spreading across her face in response to her girlfriend's words. "It's not like I would have bitten your head off or something."

"I know. After what we talked about last night, I just didn't want to."

"Hibiki…" Chris replied, her eyes closing as she leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, the smile she wore never leaving her face. "I just said it'd be fine…ugh, baka, fine. I can't win in this one, can I?" At this, Hibiki laughed, her laughter a melodic tone that caused Chris' stomach to float in response.

"Guess not. What's up on your end today?" Hibiki replied, her question not drawing a reply from the _Ichaival_ wielder. "Chris? You there?" she asked, noticing how Chris' eyes had glazed over slightly.

"Hmm?" Chris finally replied, before looking up towards Hibiki's waiting expression. "Only Archery Team practice, but not until later. Why?"

"Just wondering." At this, Hibiki leaned down, capturing her girlfriend's lips in a brief kiss before continuing, breaking her hug and heading towards the exit of the gym. "By the way…liked what you saw earlier?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Chris replied, her face having gone beet red as the images of Hibiki mid-workout returned to the front of her mind, her body heating up immediately at the thought and leaving her seemingly incoherent. After a moment, Hibiki continued, her voice tinged with a hint of amusement as she stopped, turning at the door to look back at where the shorter girl stood.

"Chris…it's okay." Hibiki replied, a bit of a blush coming onto her face as she spoke. "I'm happy you enjoyed it." Walking back over to where Chris stood, her mouth gaping at what the redhead had said, she leaned in, placing a brief kiss onto her girlfriend's lips before pulling away, her arms wrapping around the shorter girl and holding her closely. "Don't push yourself. I love you, Chris."

"B-B-Baka…" Chris trailed off, her blush not fading in the slightest. "Hibiki, that's mean." Sending a glare her girlfriend's way and earning a sheepish laugh in response, she shook her head slightly before continuing, a small smile appearing on her face in the process. "I love you too, Hibiki. Even though you are a baka sometimes." Before anything more could be said, a low grumbling sound was heard, causing Chris to blush in embarrassment.

"Come on, Chris. Let's go; there's a fun place nearby for breakfast." Hibiki said, releasing the shorter girl from the hug before taking her hand, the young couple leaving together with happy smiles on their faces.

 ** _Tokyo, Shibuya, Outside Restaurant "Red Clover", 3 days later_**

"She's late," Chris muttered to herself as she stood near the front door to the restaurant, her smartphone in hand to check the time. Leaning back against the red brick of the exterior, she let out a small sigh, her frustration with her girlfriend's tardiness causing her to frown. "She said she'd be late though…" Trailing off, her thoughts turning to why she was where she was at, Chris found any ounce of frustration fading quickly, an anxious anticipation filling its place.

"Why am I so worried?" she muttered to herself, her crimson sweater rustling gently as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of her girlfriend. "It'll be fine. I'm not meeting someone who could kill me. It's just Hibiki's mom…" she trailed off, reflecting back on their conversation from breakfast a few days prior as her eyes continued to scan the crowd around her, before a familiar voice got her attention.

"Sorry we're late," Hibiki said, walking up towards her girlfriend, an apologetic smile on her face. Wrapping Chris in a brief hug, she continued to speak, even as a taller woman made her way through the crowd behind the redhead, her shoulder-length brown hair framing her face similarly to Hibiki's own. "There was a small holdup at the station when mom got here."

"Hibiki, it's fine. At least she made it safely." Chris replied, a nervous smile on her face as the older woman made her way over to join the younger couple, her white dress jacket fluttering slightly in the cool afternoon air. Feeling her girlfriend squeeze her hand reassuringly, Chris turned to say something, only for the taller woman to speak first as she arrived.

"And who is this, Hibiki?" she said, a small tinge of amusement in her voice causing Chris to swallow nervously. Giving Chris' hand one more reassuring squeeze, the redhead replied, her voice optimistic as she spoke.

"Mom, this is Chris. And Chris…this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you." Chris said, bowing slightly towards the older woman, a nervous blush on her face. Responding with a gentle smile, the older woman spoke up, resting her head on one hand as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Chris," she replied, her brown orbs glowing slightly under the mid-afternoon sky. "Let's head inside and get something to eat. We can talk more there."

-SotHR-

"I wish my daughter would have told me that you were this cute, Chris," Hibiki's mom said as they took a seat at their table, her words causing the shorter girl to blush while Hibiki smiled softly. "When Hibiki said that she wanted me to meet someone, I hadn't expected this. How long have you known each other?"

"Mom… you're embarrassing her," Hibiki said, a reassuring smile sent Chris' way. "I've known Chris for a little more than two years." Nodding briefly, the older woman responded, a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, is that so?" The older woman said, having noticed the brief look her daughter gave the Ichaival wielder. "Ah, there was something you wanted to tell me, wasn't there?" Smiling gently in response, Hibiki responded, her hand reaching under the table and finding her girlfriend's own, their fingers intertwining together.

"Mom...Chris and I are dating," she began, the feeling of Chris' hand squeezing her own giving her some added motivation. "We've been seeing each other for a little under two months now." Taking note of the way her mother's eyes widened briefly before returning to normal, the older woman replying, her voice low enough so that only the trio could hear her.

"I had a feeling that was the case," she said, before taking a brief sip of water from the glass in front of her. Smiling as the younger couple in front of her blushed, she continued, resting her head on one hand as she spoke. "Hibiki, your grandmother and I have had a hunch that you were gay for years now. I'm surprised that you're not seeing Miku-chan though."

At this, Hibiki deflated visibly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Chris or by her mother. Taking a moment to gather herself, Hibiki replied, her voice quiet as a tension emerged in her shoulders.

"It's a long story." she said, looking away from her mother and towards the front of the restaurant before falling silent. Sensing her daughter's discomfort at the subject, Hibiki's mom spoke, her voice showing a level of concern in her response.

"I'm sorry," the brunette replied, her eyes turning towards Chris before she continued to speak. "Are you two...happy together?"

"Yeah," Chris said, her smile returning to her face quickly at the question. "Hibiki makes me happy, even if she does do some stupid things sometimes." Pausing for a moment to allow her words to sink in on the older woman's face, she resumed speaking, her hand squeezing her girlfriend's own. "I love her, miss...er…"

"Oh, I forgot to give you my name, didn't I?" the brunette replied, a sheepish look in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm Tachibana Kasumi, but you can call me Kasumi, Chris." Before the snow-haired girl could reply, she continued, returning her focus to her daughter as she spoke. "And you, Hibiki? Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am," Hibiki replied, smile not fading as she continued. "Chris is…she means the world to me, mom. I love her so much, and I really feel truly happy when she's happy." Nodding in response, Kasumi smiled softly, taking in the sight of Hibiki and Chris together before replying.

"As long as the two of you are happy together, that's what matters." Taking another sip from her water glass, she continued, her words causing the young couple to look at her in response. "I remember when I first fell in love, and the two of you seem almost...perfect for each other. Much more than it felt like when I fell in love with my first boyfriend."

"Mom…" Hibiki whispered, a relieved sigh escaping her as her words drew an approving smile from the brunette. "Thanks for being so supportive of us." At this, Chris nodded, the nerves she had been feeling previously having all but vanished with Kasumi's approval. "I was worried that you wouldn't approve."

"Hibiki, you're my daughter. As long as the two of you are happy together and love each other, even through any rough patches you might have, I'll support you two, and so will your grandmother." Smiling warmly at the young couple as their waitress made her way over, she continued, opening her menu slightly. "What's most important to me, as your mother, is that you're happy."

-SotHR-

"Okay, enough with the heavy stuff," Kasumi said, their waitress walking away, menus in hand. "Let's make things a bit lighter, shall we?" Taking a moment to notice the younger couple's reactions, she continued, the smile on her face causing Hibiki to feel slightly uneasy. "So Chris, tell me a little about yourself. How did the two of you meet in the first place?" At this, Chris smiled softly before shooting a brief glance her girlfriend's direction as she began speaking.

"Well, Hibiki and I didn't exactly get along too well at first," Chris began, taking a small sip from her own glass of water. "She was just too pushy and overly friendly for me to handle at the time. Things have changed since then, but at the time I couldn't understand her at all." Turning to Hibiki and smiling gently, she continued, her voice gaining a tinge of amusement. "Hell, the first time we met she started introducing herself without me even saying anything, including name, age, height, hobbies, and that she'd never had a boyfriend before in her life." Noticing how the redhead's face had gone as red as her hair from embarrassment, Chris squeezed her hand gently as if to reassure her, before Kasumi's quiet laughter drew her attention.

"That sounds like something Hibiki would have done back then, although it looks like she's grown out of that." Her smile enabling both girls to relax slightly, the brunette continued, an amused look on her face. "What happened after that? I doubt that that was all that happened between you two, was it?" Shaking her head slightly, Chris prepared to reply, although not before turning towards her girlfriend and mouthing "I love you" in her direction.

"I saw her every so often for a little while, but even then, I just couldn't get how she was so...positive towards me all the time. It kinda nagged at me for a while, but she grew on me a little bit. Then _Kadingir_ happened, and…." she trailed off, a small knowing look having appeared on the older woman's face. 'Huh?'

"Chris, it's okay. I know about what happened," she said, her reaction causing Chris' eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "Hibiki's never been the most subtle person in the world, and putting on that armor out of nowhere was when I knew she needed my help." Taking a moment to allow it to sink in, she continued, a tinge of mischief entering her eyes. "So how did you two start going out?"

"Does it really matter?" Hibiki asked, squeezing Chris' hand lightly. Before she could say anything further, Chris replied, her smile not dimming.

"Hibiki, it's fine. It's your mom we're talking to." Pausing for a moment as she stirred the glass of water in front of her, she continued, voice reflecting on how they had gotten together. "Over time, it just happened. I mean..." Noticing the embarrassed blush on Hibiki's face, she smiled slightly before continuing. "Sure, she saved me a couple times...but that's not what did it. We talked a couple times, especially at the Lydian Festival. And as I got to know her a bit better, I just found myself falling for her." Pausing to look over at where Hibiki sat with a small smile on her face, she continued. "When she asked me out afterwards, I accepted, and it's just grown from there."

"Aww…that's so cute," Kasumi replied, the older woman smiling softly. Standing from where she was seated and placing her napkin back onto the table, she continued, a smile on her face as she observed the young couple in front of her. "I'll be right back, you two."

"By the way Chris, I didn't get to say it before," Hibiki said as her mother left earshot. "But I think your singing voice is beautiful, just like you." Blushing at her girlfriend's words, Chris replied, taking note of the warm smile her girlfriend displayed.

"Hibiki...wh-wh-what are you saying that for?" she replied, her smile spreading across her face in response to the taller girl's words. "...Thanks. That means a lot to me." Squeezing the taller girl's hand once again, she continued, her voice low enough that only Hibiki could hear. "I can say the same about you though." Taking note of how Hibiki's face turned bright red, she smiled before settling back in as Hibiki's mom returned to the table, their waitress not following far behind her.

"Did I miss something?" the older woman said, earning a small shake of her daughter's head as a response. Smirking slightly in response, she continued, as their waitress finally made it to them, placing their orders down one by one in front of them. "Well, let's eat. No point in continuing to talk on an empty stomach."

-SotHR-

"Well, we can say that for as much as Hibiki's matured, she at least still has the same appetite she's always had," Kasumi said, taking note of how quickly her daughter had polished off her meal. "But I wasn't expecting the same from you, Chris." Blushing heavily in response, Chris fell silent, a sheepish look on her face before the older woman continued, a knowing smirk on her face. "Just another reason that you two fit each other so well." Pausing for a moment to take another sip from her glass of water, she continued, an amused look coming into her eyes. "It reminds me of the time Hibiki ate some play-doh..."

"Hmm?" Chris said, shaking herself from her embarrassment, a small look of confusion on her face. "Wait, Hibiki ate _what_?" Besides her, the redhead grew increasingly mortified, a small pleading look on her face.

"Mom...what are you talking about…" she said, a sense of dread overwhelming her as her mother smiled wider, the amusement in her eyes growing. Before she could say anything more, Kasumi spoke up once again, a teasing tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Well Chris, when Hibiki was four, my husband and I got her a set of colored play-doh," she began, the small thud she heard from nearby being her daughter's head meeting her now crossed arms as she hid her face in embarrassment. "You'd be surprised to know that she has a very creative mind. She used to use it to make small little buildings and things like that. But I'm going off track." Taking a moment to gauge her daughter's girlfriend's reaction she continued, more than a tinge of amusement entering her voice. "Anyways, my husband and I came home once to see our daughter holding what looked like a small, half-eaten sandwich in her hands."

"We didn't think too much of it...until we looked nearby and found a few completely empty cans of play-doh nearby, all of which were in the colors of various ingredients." At this she paused, taking note of the shocked reaction on Chris' face as well as her daughter's mortified silence. "We went back to her to take the sandwich from her only to find that it was gone, with our daughter saying that her meal was 'too salty' and 'tasted funny'. She never got another can of play-doh after that."

"Hibiki…ate...play-doh?" Chris said, her shock turning quickly into amusement as she struggled to keep herself from laughing. "That's so…" she said, before breaking out into laughter, her reaction earning herself a smile from her girlfriend's mother as Hibiki continued to hide her face, only looking up to shoot an embarrassed glare her mother's direction.

"Oh, don't glare at me, Hibiki. That story would have come out at some point anyways to whoever you dated. I thought you'd stay hopeless forever, and that you'd never find anyone you were interested in." Kasumi said, her voice taking on a slightly authoritative tone to itself and causing the redhead to frown.

"...You didn't have to tell it in public though. And I've grown up a bit since then, mom," Hibiki replied, her words muffled slightly by her hands. Besides her, Chris settled down before Kasumi replied, her words coming with a soft smile on her face.

"True. However, you're still my daughter, Hibiki. And it's because you're my daughter that I tease you like that. You'll always be my baby girl that ate a sandwich made of play-doh." Smiling softly, she looked at where Chris was sitting, a supportive look on her face as she looked towards where Hibiki sat. "After all, if Chris is going to one day become my daughter-in-law, she'll hear these stories someday." At this, Chris couldn't help but stare, her face turning as red as her sweater as Hibiki was reduced to a silent, staring mess, her face red as a tomato, before Kasumi laughed, the sound of her laughter shaking both girls out of their stupors.

"Mom...Chris and I have been dating for less than two months. Don't you think it's a bit early to be saying that?" Hibiki responded, her face still strawberry red. Before Chris could say anything, Kasumi replied, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, let a mother have her fun, honey. Not every day I get to see you so happy after all." As she spoke their waitress returned to the table, collecting their plates while at the same time placing down the check for their meal in the center. "I'll buy today."

"You sure, mom?" Hibiki replied before the older woman nodded, the _Gungnir_ wielder ceasing her objections almost immediately as Kasumi started to dig through her purse. "Okay...if you say so." Turning to look at Chris, she smiled softly, the _Ichaival_ wielder responding in kind, something that didn't go unnoticed by the oldest woman as she found her wallet within her purse.

'I haven't seen her this happy in a while...' she thought, her mind taking note of the way the young couple acted as she filled in the last info on the merchant's copy of the receipt. Signing off on the receipt and returning it to the check book for their waitress to retrieve, she stood, her black blouse contrasting her suit jacket.

"Should we get going, you two?" Kasumi asked, drawing a nod from the young couple as they stood, the trio heading towards the front of the restaurant. Turning towards the younger couple, the brunette continued, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well...now that lunch is done, let's go check out some of the sights. It's not every day that I get to come to Tokyo, after all."

-SotHR-

"Have a safe trip, Mom," Hibiki said, hugging Kasumi briefly as they stood on the train station platform, Chris standing beside them. "And tell grandma that I said 'Hi'." Nodding her head, a small smile on her face, the older woman replied, the few bags of souvenirs she had from her day with her daughter set down on the platform beside her as she wrapped her daughter in a hug, Hibiki's white bomber jacket rustling slightly on contact as she returned the hug with her mother.

"You take good care of yourself, Hibiki. I don't want to hear any stories of you overworking yourself or pushing yourself too hard."

"I'll be careful." Laughing slightly, she continued, her voice entering a soft tone. "I love you, mom. Call me when you get home, okay?"

"I love you too, honey. And I'll be sure to do so." At this, Hibiki stepped away, the woman turning her attention towards Chris and stepping over to her. "It's been great meeting you, Chris-chan."

"S-same to you, Kasumi-san." At this, Kasumi pulled her into a brief hug, causing Chris to blush slightly as Hibiki stood watching, a small smile on her face.

"I know this sounds like an obvious request from your girlfriend's mom," the brunette said, her voice taking on a serious tone. "But Chris, please keep the two of you safe. You make her happier than I've seen her in a while, Chris, and if something happened to you, she'd be heartbroken." Eyes widening slightly in response, Chris nodded slightly before replying, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

"I will," she said, her voice low enough that only the older woman could hear. Smiling warmly, the older woman spoke once again as she pulled away from the shorter girl.

"Good." Stepping back from the shorter girl and picking up her souvenir bags, she continued, a knowing smirk coming onto her face as she addressed the young couple. "I'm off, you two. Feel free to come visit when you get the chance." Pausing for a moment as she checked to see if the train to her destination had arrived, she continued, her voice gaining a lightheartedness to it. "And I'm not in any hurry to hear about how I have grandchildren, you two."

"Wh-wh-what?" Chris exclaimed, her face going completely red once again at the suggestion. Beside her, Hibiki facepalmed, her own face a fiery red as well. Laughing to herself at the young couple's reaction as her train arrived, Kasumi stepped aboard, the doors closing behind her before the train pulled out of the station, carrying her back towards Chiba.

"So that's my mom," Hibiki said, the young couple walking out of the station and making their way towards the subway station. "Sorry for how much she teased you earlier, Chris." Shaking her head and smiling softly, Chris responded, her voice quiet as she leaned her head on HIbiki's shoulder as they walked.

"It's fine, Hibiki-baka," She said, her smile widening slightly as she spoke. "Sure, she teased us a lot, but…" pausing for a moment to lean up and kiss the taller girl gently, she continued, her head returning to Hibiki's shoulder. "I'm glad that she's okay with us. I was worried that she'd have a problem with us being together." At this, Hibiki smiled before responding, her eyes showing a sense of relief as well.

"Yeah, I was a bit nervous too," she admitted, pausing to give Chris a brief hug as they stood at Shibuya Crossing. "But, she's always been really supportive and always encouraged me to do what I wanted to, so I guess I'm not that surprised."

"Well, that explains some things," Chris said, an amused smirk on her face as she spoke. "I guess all that play-doh you ate must have risen to your head." Letting out a small groan, Hibiki responded, even as she pulled the shorter girl closely.

"Not you too, Chris," she said, before laughing softly and kissing her gently. Pulling away, she continued, a small smile appearing once more on her face. "I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Hibiki."

 ** _Unknown Laboratory, 2nd Division Headquarters, Late That Night_**

The room was silent, as many who had been aware of its contents expected. For the past few years, the object held within this room had been silent, seemingly never to awaken. Ever since its discovery, the relic held within this room had been under high-level classification, with only a select few individuals knowing of its existence. Even fewer knew just what the relic within the chamber _did_ , especially since the one responsible for its discovery, Sakurai Ryoko, had passed away. There was little reason to believe that this particular night would be any different.

 **Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But as the base sat quiet, its daytime crew having gone home for the evening, no one noticed as the signal of a seemingly unknown relic was detected. The monitor on the wall of the main office of headquarters lit up briefly, only one word listed on it before the screen went dark once again.**

 **And that word was…**

 ** _"GJALLARHORN"_**

 **Author's Postscript: Well, this has been a long time coming, that's for sure. Again, as mentioned up top, I'd like to thank both StealthyTanub and solopy567 for both being amazing beta readers as well as being massive help with getting ideas organized. And this is just the first part of Interlude 1. Next time, we get into what is possibly a more important chapter than anything up until now. I'd like to thank all of you readers, and I look forwards to hearing your feedback. Until then, I'll see you next time!-ZBD15  
**


	17. G Interlude 1: Wings (Part 2)

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Surprise! Who thought I'd be back so soon? Welcome to the second part of the first interlude. And this is a big one…as an event that is finally ready to occur takes place. Today begins the emotional buildup to GX arc and beyond, so let's get to it.

Something I'd like to bring up for this chapter is that we're going to have a bit of fun involving a concept from the Symphogear Mobile game, "X-Drive Unlimited". As such, when you get to that point, there will be a way to distinguish things, but I'll do my best to keep it organized. After a certain point, the main world of the fic will be called the 'Central World', with the world _Gjallarhorn_ brings into things being known as the 'Parallel World'.

Another thing I'd like to mention. From this point moving forwards, the rating on this fic will be upped to 'M'. Reason being that it allows me to have a bit more freedom in terms of how content is utilized. Things in G arc were a bit serious, sure; however, moving forwards things will escalate. As such, the rating will be boosted to M so as to allow that added flexibility in content.

I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. Also, I'd like to thank both solopy567 and StealthyTanub for being beta readers on this chapter, as well as being amazing with help sorting through ideas when needed. Let's go.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Senki Zesshou Symphogear G, or Senki Zesshou Symphogear XD Unlimited. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

Character listed as "O-(name)" are from alternate world

 **Interlude 1: Wings (Part 2)**

 _(Last Time…)_

 _Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But as the base sat quiet, its daytime crew having gone home for the evening, no one noticed as the signal of a seemingly unknown relic was detected. The monitor on the wall of the main office of headquarters lit up briefly, only one word listed on it before the screen went dark once again._

 _And that word was…_

" _GJALLARHORN"_

 _ **Tokyo, Minato, Shirogane Memorial Hospital**_

Miku woke up with a start, the dark hospital room around her quiet except for the dull sounds of the occasional nurse going by and her own breathing. Sitting up straight, the hospital bed beneath her squeaking slightly as she did so, the schoolgirl stood from her bed before making her way over to the nearby window, her mind focusing on the dream she had woken up from.

"That dream again…" she trailed off, her eyes staring out the window at the skyline outside. The images of her dream fresh in mind, she continued, her voice carrying a heavy weight. "Things were so much simpler back then. She seemed so happy when I told her that my dad had gotten those tickets." Thinking back on her then best friend's face at the time, she continued, a sad smile coming onto her face as she spoke. "I wouldn't have guessed that his doing so would change our lives so much."

"We were so...close at that point." Sighing to herself and shaking her head, Miku continued, her voice quiet as she continued. "But ever since you came back, it's like we've been drifting apart. And it hurts." Taking a seat back in her hospital bed, she went silent, even as she pulled the covers up over her body.

'Hibiki...I'm happy for you and Chris. But...I can't help but wonder what could have been…' she thought, before laying back down in her bed. Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes, attempting to return to sleep, one last thought coming to mind as she settled back in, a small tear streaming down her face.

'If only I would have said something, ANYTHING, before she left…'

 _ **Tokyo, Lydian Music Academy, The Next Day**_

"Chris?" Miku asked, slowly opening the door to the dorm room she shared with the _Ichaival_ wielder and hoping that her roommate would be in at the moment. Stepping inside, a small rolling briefcase right behind her, she let out a small sigh as she took a look around the room. 'Looks like she's not here…' she thought, her mind a strange mix of relief and disappointment at the thought.

'Guess I shouldn't be too surprised…' she thought, slowly bringing her suitcase further into their shared room, before bringing it to a stop at the foot of her dresser. Stopping for a moment and looking towards the small table in front of the TV by one side of the room, she noticed a small white flower vase, filled with a small bouquet of lilies, a small white envelope leaning up against it.

'Chris…' Miku thought, a sad smile on her face as she made her way over to the table, taking note of the familiar font of her roommate's handwriting, written in red ink. Opening the envelope, she began to read the card held within, her hands shaking slightly in the process.

"She couldn't just be here to say welcome home?" Miku said after finishing her read, a small sense of indignation swelling up within her as she spoke. "Figures…" Trailing off as she put the card down on the table, she returned her focus to the flowers on the table before continuing, her annoyance still visible. "At least she got my favorite flowers."

'Still...what the hell could Chris be doing?' she thought, her mind puzzled as to where her roommate could be. 'Or is it where...I can guess who she's with…' she thought, her bitterness returning in force before she shook her head. 'No...Chris isn't that type of person. Neither she or Hibiki are.' Returning her focus to the suitcase she had brought back with her, she made her way over to it, her mind still battling itself as she proceeded to unpack.

'They wouldn't do something like that…' she thought, standing up from the now-empty suitcase. Shaking her head, she made her way towards their shared bathroom, entering it before shutting it behind her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but frown at the image she saw, her face pale from lack of sunlight. 'Look at me...I'm a total mess.' she thought, her frown only growing deeper. 'I can't believe I'd think of them like that...maybe a shower will help me clear my head before I try to let headquarters know what's going on...' Grabbing a towel from the wall and turning on the jets, she looked once more at herself in the mirror, a small look of disgust on her face at her own thoughts.

-SotHR-

"It's so quiet here today," Miku said as she made her way off campus, the cold air around her bringing a rosy tone to her face. "Then again, with how exams just ended, I shouldn't be too surprised." Rounding the corner just outside of the school's front gate, she fell silent, a frown coming onto her face as she made her way towards the nearby station, losing herself in her thoughts as she went. Before too long she arrived outside of the nearby station, the crowd of holiday shoppers making their way around and past her as they made their way to their destinations.

Withdrawing her train pass from her purse, she made her way to enter the station, taking note of the number of happy couples around the area. 'They all seem so happy…' she thought, a saddened frown coming onto her face as she made her way towards the platform for the train to her destination. 'They should be happy together...but at the same time, I can't help but feel jealous.'

Shaking her head at the thought, she returned her eyes to the platform she stood on, the image of those happy couples reminding her of both Chris and Hibiki at once and causing a hollow feeling to settle into her stomach. But for as much as she tried to force herself to not be envious, she couldn't help but have another thought enter her mind as her train arrived, the thought never leaving her mind despite how much she tried to will it away.

'Why do I feel so alone right now?'

 _ **2nd Division Headquarters, Bridge, Tokyo**_

"Ah, Miku-san," Genjurou said as Miku entered, the door to the bridge closing swiftly behind her and gathering his attention from what he was working on. Turning from where he sat at the edge of his console, he continued, making his way towards the school girl as he spoke. "I'm glad to see that you're up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to come here, Kazanari-taichou," Miku replied, a slight tinge of frustration showing itself within her voice. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she continued, her shoulders shaking slightly as she spoke. "The doctors finally released me this morning, but they did say to try to take it easy for a little while."

"I see," Genjurou replied, his arms crossed over his red dress shirt as he spoke, a contemplative look on his face. Taking note of the frustration that was held within the younger girl's voice, he continued, a small amount of tension held within his shoulders. "Did you come here by yourself?"

"Yeah…" she replied, voice trailing off slightly. "Nobody came to see me get released." Letting out a small sigh as he turned back towards his computer screen briefly, Genjurou replied, his voice quiet as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, shoulders slumping slightly. Sighing as he turned back towards the display, he continued, a slight tension in his voice. "Things have been a bit on the hectic side here today after we had an unusual reading pop up last night, so I must have missed the call from the hospital advising that you've been cleared." Taking note of how the girl in front of him reacted, he continued, his voice lowered in response. "I'm a bit surprised though that neither Chris or Hibiki would have been there to meet you, although Hibiki could have had to go back to work."

'That's...true,' Miku allowed herself to admit. She had heard from Chris that Hibiki had been held out of anything too taxing on Doctor's orders, but it was likely she would have been asked to return. Shaking her head slightly, a slight wave of nausea hitting her, Miku steadied herself before responding. 'Not now…'

"Maybe, but I didn't think Chris had anything going on," she replied, trying to think about if there was anything her roommate would have been involved in outside of school and her work for the 2nd Division. After a moment she continued, her voice slightly weaker as she recovered from the dizziness she had felt. "The only thing I can think of would be the Archery Team's end of semester retreat."

"Miku-san, I'm sure that if they would have been able to be there to see you get released, they would have," Genjurou said, a small smile appearing on his face. Taking notice of the way MIku's eyes seemed slightly glazed over, he continued, a small amount of worry entering his voice. "Are you sure that you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, a shaky smile on her face as she spoke. Turning to leave, she continued, her voice quiet. "Thanks for taking the time to listen, Taichou."

"No problem, Miku-san. I can arrange for a ride back if you need one," he said, a level of concern in his voice. Shaking her head, Miku responded, a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay getting back. Thanks for your concern though." At that, she left, the door to the bridge opening up with a hiss and allowing her to pass through before shutting silently, leaving Genjurou and the crew on call to themselves, the monitors and computers within the room providing a low level of background noise as he returned to his seat with a small frown. Before he could resume his investigation, a familiar alarm started to sound within the bridge, forcing him to snap to attention.

"Pull it up on the main monitor," Genjurou ordered, his voice causing the Bridge Bunnies on duty to snap to work, their efficiency less than that of the top pairing of Aoi and Fujitaka, but still working quickly, the sounds of their keystrokes filling the air alongside the alarm. Moments later an aufwachen waveform image appeared on screen, his eyes widening slightly at its appearance. "Get me an ID on that!"

"On it, sir," the crew member at Aoi's normal station replied, her fingers racing rapidly on the keyboard. In a matter of seconds the results appeared on screen, a single word appearing and causing Genjurou's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" He said, staring at the word on screen, his body shaking slightly at the implications. "Get a hold of the wielders. I want them here as soon as possible! And get Ogawa on the line; we might have a problem." As the crew on duty got to work, he settled back into his seat, his mind thinking back on one particular person, and their connection to the word on screen in front of him.

'Ryoko-kun...looks like the relic you found that was not able to awaken has finally done so. _Gjallarhorn_...what does this mean...and what can it do?'

-SotHR-

"What's happening?" Miku asked, alarms going off all around her as she headed towards the outside of the base and causing her to pause. 'Why are the alarms going off like this?' she thought, her mind racing as she tried to figure out the answer. Before she could get any further in her thought process, another, stronger wave of nausea washed over her as her balance almost gave out.

"Not again," Miku gasped out, her vision swimming as the room seemed to spin around her. Reaching out, she stumbled before leaning against a nearby wall and trying to gather herself, her breathing coming in gasps before the room around her shook, her legs coming out from under her and sending her to the floor. Before she could climb to her feet, the shaking intensified as an eerie glow filled the area, blinding her as she found herself falling. But as she fell, only one word came to mind as she blacked out, the school girl left with no idea what was happening to her.

'Hibiki…'

-SotHR-

"Sir, the signal from _Gjallarhorn_ seems to have stabilized," the female crew member stated, snapping Genjurou out of his thoughts. Turning his attention her way, a frown worked its way onto his face as he pondered what could be happening before replying.

"Stabilized, huh...get me a status report. I want to know if there is any damage here." At his command both crew members sprang to work, the duo concentrating on confirming any damages to their base before Genjurou continued, his eyes narrowed in worry. "Also, what's the update on getting Ogawa on the line?"

"Sir, he is on the line now. Orders?" the lone male crew member besides Genjurou replied, earning a nod from the commander in response.

"Tell him that we have an issue. We need him to start pulling every bit of info we can get on the nature of _Gjallarhorn_ as soon as possible."

"Sir!" As the crew member returned to his station, Genjurou sighed while staring at the readings on screen in front of him. Clasping his hands in front of himself and resting them under the bridge of his nose, the commander of the 2nd Division couldn't help but have a worrisome feeling come to mind.

'I hope we're not missing anything here...'

 _ **Unknown Location, Unknown Time**_

"Unngh…" Miku groaned out as she stirred, eyes slowly opening as she pushed up off the ground beneath her, its softer feeling a stark contrast to what she remembered. Opening her eyes fully, she pushed herself to her feet, her knees buckling slightly before she caught herself. 'What…wasn't I at headquarters?' she thought, her mind still groggy as she took in the area around herself, a level of familiarity creeping up in her mind. 'Isn't this...where Hibiki and I made up after the one time?'

Taking note of the river flowing mere feet away from herself, she let out a small sigh, her thoughts racing as she slowly made her way towards the top of the nearby embankment. 'I was at headquarters...and then the alarms went off,' she thought, trying to determine how she had gotten to where she was. 'There was this weird light...and then I remember passing out…'

"But how did I get here?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in thought at the prospect, the what appeared to be early afternoon sunlight beaming down overhead. 'Maybe I can get some answers if I take a look around…' she thought before making her way towards the nearby train station. 'At least...I hope that I can…'

-SotHR-

'Something's off…' she thought, as she made her way into the more urban section of the city. Taking note of the bustle in the shopping district she found herself in, she steadily made her way towards the station, her eyes studying the sights of the area around her. 'What's going on? There's almost no damage to this area of town. They didn't fix everything from Finé's last attack...did they?' she thought, eventually coming to a stop at a crosswalk. Allowing the group of people around her to pass by she made her way through the crossing, a specific destination in mind as she followed the crowd.

'All of these people look so happy...' she thought, making her way down the crowded sidewalk. Turning to look towards the major crossing at the center of the area, she couldn't help but reminisce slightly, the memories of more peaceful days coming to the front of her mind before another small wave of nausea flowed over her. 'Not now…' she thought, stumbling slightly before re-steadying herself. 'Maybe I should just head back to the dorm...' Taking a small breath to calm herself she resumed her walk, making her way towards where she knew Lydian to be.

-SotHR-

"It's quieter than normal." Miku said as she approached her destination, the familiar building tops of what she knew to be Lydian Music Academy shining under the slowly setting sun. As she came closer to the front gate however, a different stream of students made their way out past the gates, their presence causing the school girl to come to a stop, her thoughts running wild. 'What the…they don't look like Lydian students…' she thought, confusion evident in her eyes. Before she could think about it any further however, a familiar voice grabbed her attention, snapping her from her confusion.

"Ah, Miku-san," Ogawa said as he walked over to where she stood, his business suit allowing him to stand out from the crowd of what appeared to be college students. Before he could continue, she spoke up, a relieved smile on her face.

"Ogawa-san, what are you doing here?" she asked, a look of genuine interest on her face as she spoke. Coming to a stop in front of her, Ogawa replied, a polite looking smile on his face as he spoke.

"Ah...well, today was the university's internship fair." he said, one arm reaching up behind his head loosely. Raising one eyebrow at his words, Miku replied, her voice showing confusion at his words.

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Because it's a part of my job?" Ogawa replied, his voice showing confusion at the shorter girl's words. Taking a moment to look back at the group of college students as they exited the gates, he continued, his voice audible over the sound of the students talking to each other as they went past the duo. "Miku-san, I've always gone to these on behalf of the 2nd Division. It's a big part of my job, along with being in charge of Public Relations."

"Public relations?" Miku replied, alarm bells going off in her mind at his words. "But aren't you a ninja?"

"Me? A ninja?" the older man replied, a sheepish laughter filling the air at her question. "That's a good one, Miku-san." At his words she fell silent, her mind racing to comprehend the situation, the duo falling into a brief silence, a number of students passing by them. 'Wait...what about…'

"But if you're in charge of public relations," Miku began, drawing Ogawa's attention back to herself. "Then what about Tsubasa-san? Aren't you her manager?" At her question, the older man fell silent, a frown visibly spreading on his face before he replied, a level of tension within his voice that made Miku feel as though she may have made a mistake.

"Another bad joke, Miku-san? I haven't been a manager in over two years, you know that."

"Ah…I'm sorry. You're right." she replied, her eyes turning downcast at his words as she looked away as her mind reeled from his response. Before she could say anything further, a small beeping sound caused Ogawa to look at his watch before his eyes widened.

"It's fine, Miku-san." Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts he continued, a small smile coming onto his face. "As much as I'd like to keep talking though, I have to get going. Take care, okay?" At this, the older man walked away behind her, leaving Miku standing in the sidewalk, her mind swimming from the conversation she had just held.

'What's happening?' she thought, her mind turning over what she had heard as Ogawa walked away. Slowly making her way over to where the front gate stood, she frowned, the plaque on the gate showing a different name from what she remembered. 'The school isn't my school...Ogawa-san's not a ninja, and is in public relations…he hasn't even been a manager for years?' Stopping and leaning up against the brick of the gateway, she shook her head as she tried to process everything, a steady stream of university students going by.

"None of this is making any sense…" she whispered to herself, pushing up off the column. Taking one last, lengthy look at what she thought would be her school she continued, her voice quiet as she felt her stomach growl. 'It has been a while since I ate anything…' she thought, distracted by the rumbling. But even as she started to make her way in the direction to her favorite restaurant, she couldn't help but be bothered by her own thoughts.

'What is happening...and why do I get a bad feeling…'

-SotHR-

Miku let out a sigh of relief as she entered the seemingly empty restaurant, a small smile coming onto her face. 'At least nothing seems...different here…' she thought, the familiar scent of the okonomiyaki grill filling her nose.

"Excuse me?" She asked, taking note of how no one was at the counter as she took a seat, the warm, familiar environment causing her to relax in her seat. Moments later a familiar voice spoke up from in back, its high pitch causing her to smile softly.

"Be right there," the voice said before emerging from behind the curtain separating the restaurant from the back room and causing Miku's eyes to widen slightly in surprise, the waitress spoke up. "Welcome to Flower. How can I help you today?"

"Yumi?!" Miku said, a look of shock on her face at her friend's appearance as the energetic girl made her way over to the table, her hands busily tying an apron behind her back. "What are you doing here?" Looking up in response to the seated girl's words, the energetic girl responded, a look of surprise on her face briefly before she spoke.

"Miku? What are YOU doing here?" She asked, her question causing the dark-haired girl's eyes to widen slightly. "Weren't you going to go visit your parents?" At this, Miku froze, her mind taking into account the newest bit of info as she scrambled to create a reply. 'I was going...to visit my parents?'

"H-Huh?" Miku replied, a stunned look in her eyes. "When did I say that?" Laughing softly, the shorter girl replied, even as she took out a pen and pad of paper form her apron.

"Just yesterday!" Yumi said, an excited smile on her face. "Did you forget that you planned to do that? You told us that you wanted to see how they were doing, and that you'd be away for the weekend!"

"I...said that?" Pausing for a moment to consider what she'd heard, Miku continued, her voice low in volume. "I...don't remember saying that." Chuckling at her friend's response, Yumi continued, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"What's up with you tonight, Miku? Did you hit your head somewhere? This is so like that Korean drama I watched the other day."

"I didn't hit my head anywhere at all!" Miku replied with mock exasperation at her friend's words, before something she said caused her to fall nearly silent. "And I thought you liked anime, not dramas."

"Anime is just...so childish though," Yumi replied, her words causing Miku to freeze up mentally. "Ever since Chris-chan showed me that one Drama show a couple years ago, I can't get enough." As Miku tried to ponder this info, the brunette continued, tapping her pencil to the notepad she carried. "Anyways, do you want your usual, Miku?"

"Ah…yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Yumi." Smiling slightly as the brunette seemingly bounced away, Miku quickly found herself lost in thought once again, her friend's words being added to everything else she had seen and heard that day. 'Since when has Chris been into dramas? And they sound so familiar with each other…' Miku found herself thinking. 'It's just like earlier. None of it makes sense…' Before she knew it, Yumi returned with her order before placing it in front of her, her usual order of Beef Yakisoba and a glass of water shaking her from her thoughts.

"Here's your order, Miku!" Yumi said, a happy smile on her face as she spoke before taking note of the dark-haired girl's expression. "Hey...everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh...sorry," Miku replied, voice quiet as she split her nearby chopsticks apart for use. "I guess I'm just a bit tired." Nodding slightly at her friend's response as she began to eat her meal, Yumi responded, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"Well...if you need anything, just ask." Nodding slightly, Miku returned to her meal, her mind still puzzling over what's going on.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things…' she thought, taking a piece of her Yakisoba and eating it, taking note of an added hint of spiciness that wasn't there normally. Pausing in her meal she spoke up, a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"Hey, Yumi?" she began, drumming her fingers lightly on the table as her words got her friend's attention. "Thanks. This is delicious." Stopping as she washed the griddle she had used, the brunette made her way back over to the table, the owner of the restaurant emerging from the back room as she did so.

"Sure thing!" Yumi replied, her excitement causing Miku to smile softly. Taking a moment to read her friend's reaction she continued, her fingers drumming softly on the table. "And thanks for the compliment. This is the only thing obaasan will let me make, so she gave me some freedom with it." As if to respond to her friend's words, Miku let out a quiet chuckle, her thoughts turning somewhat upbeat. 'At least that's not different…I wouldn't trust Yumi to cook anything…' she thought before her friend's words shook her from her thoughts, a smaller grin on her face.

"Glad to see you smiling a bit," the energetic brunette said before laughing slightly herself. Shaking her head softly, she continued, her smile not fading from her face. "Hey, do you wanna go back to Lydian together? I finish my shift soon, so if you want to wait a few, we can do that."

"Sure," Miku replied, her response leading the brunette to seemingly bounce back towards what she had been doing. Taking a sip of a glass of water which her friend had left for her, Miku found herself smiling at her friend's energy as she settled into thought. 'Everything's been so different today…' she thought, her mind reflecting over the day's events. 'Ever since that light from earlier, everyone and everything has been so off.' Looking back down to the meal in front of her, she found herself frowning once more, even as she delved back into her thoughts. 'Am I just imagining things? Did I just fall asleep in the park by accident?'

"Miku? Earth to Miku," Yumi said, her words shaking her friend out of her thoughts and getting her attention. "I finished up, and obaasan said I could leave." Moving towards the exit, Miku stood from her table, a surprised look on her face as she replied.

"But what about the plate?" she said, pointing to the half-finished meal at her place on the table. Laughing slightly, Yumi replied, her voice showing a small amount of exhaustion.

"Leave it. I've got a shift tomorrow morning anyways, so I'll clean it up then. Come on, let's go!"

"Ah..." Miku responded, pausing as she reached towards her purse. "I still have to pay!"

"Don't worry, it's on the house! Come on, Miku!"

-SotHR-

"What…" Miku muttered as she climbed up the final set of stairs, her voice barely audible. Taking in the visage of Lydian academy in front of her, she stood still at the top of the steps, her eyes widened in surprise. 'This is where….' she thought, her mind struggling to process the sight in front of her. 'Wasn't it destroyed by _Kadingir_?'

"Miku?" Yumi asked, taking note of her friend's sudden stop as she reached the top of the stairs. Turning to where her friend was standing, a stunned look on her face, she continued, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" Getting no reply from her friend at all as the dark-haired girl continued to stare at the sight in front of her, she frowned before waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Oi! Miku! You okay?"

"Ah...Yumi…" Miku said, blinking as she finally responded, shaking her head slightly before continuing. "Sorry about that. I'm fine." Shrugging in response to her friend's reply and stepping back away from her, the twin-pigtailed girl replied, her frown quickly replaced by an optimistic smile.

"You sure?" At Miku's nod, she continued, a warm tone to her voice as she turned to leave. "Okay then. I'll see you later then! Oh, this is just like that scene where the two friends parted in that one drama I watched the other day..." Watching her friend head off towards the other side of campus where her dorm room would be, Miku simply let her disappear to parts unknown.

Turning back towards the moonlit campus, Miku allowed her eyes to wander in silence, her eyes taking in what appeared to be a rebuilt campus as she began to head towards where her old dorm would be, losing herself in thought along the way. 'It's like nothing ever happened here...' she thought, the images of the last time she had seen this location popping to mind as she made her way towards what was once her dorm. Pausing in place as a brief shiver ran down her spine from her memories of the day her school had come under attack, she spoke up, her voice a hollow tone at her words.

"What is going on…" she muttered, voice trailing off as she made her way past the glass-enclosed building at the center of campus, moonlight reflecting off of its glass windows that stretched from the ground to its roof and illuminating the track. Turning towards what she remembered to be the east building of classrooms, she walked away from the track, her mind in somewhat stunned disbelief as memories of her time at the older campus came to mind. 'So many memories...but how is this even possible?' she thought, coming to a stop in the courtyard between both wings of the main class building, the moonlight shining down and reflecting in the small fountain at its center.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain she stared into her reflection briefly, her memories of her time at the school with her friends bubbling to the front of her mind. 'There were so many good times...and so many painful times…' she thought, staring at her reflection in silence as she reflected on the memories she had. '...I acted so selfishly towards her.' she thought, the images of the good times she had with Hibiki in her mind. 'Maybe if I wouldn't have…'

"Miku-chan? What are you doing out here this time of night?" A hauntingly familiar voice said, snapping Miku from her thoughts. Looking up from her reflection, Miku felt herself just stop, her mouth opening slightly at the image before her as a familiar person made her way over from the classroom doors. Noticing the stunned look on the dark-haired girl's face, the figure made her way over, a concerned look on their face as they called her name once more. "Miku-chan? Earth to Miku-chan..."

"Ah…" the schoolgirl finally responded, shaking her head slightly. "Ryoko-san…" she managed to gasp out, her body tensing up at the sight of the older woman in front of her.

"The one and only," the scientist replied, a warm smile on her face as she spoke. Noticing the stunned look on Miku's face she continued, her frown growing further at the lack of response. "Are you okay, Miku-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost."

'How...how is SHE here…' Miku thought, her mind flashing back to the last time she had seen the scientist. Stepping backwards hesitantly, she spoke once more, her voice shaking slightly as she did so.

"Ah...sorry..." she said, a shaky smile coming onto her face. "I'm fine. Just...surprised, that's all." Before she could continue the scientist shook her head slightly, a small smile on her face as she replied.

"No worries, no worries! Still...what are you doing out here this late?"

"Ah…" Miku responded, unsure of how to answer the question. "Just had something on my mind." Nodding slightly the older woman replied, the brunette looking at the fountain as she spoke.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears Miku-chan," Ryoko replied, her brown hair up in its usual hime-cut. "It's my job to listen to what you and the other students here, as well as those involved with the 2nd Division, have on your minds." At this, Miku froze, her mind reflecting on both what she had seen of the older woman, as well as some of what Ogawa had said earlier that day.

'Something's off about her…' Miku thought, her mind comparing the woman in front of her to what she remembered. '...It's like she's not the same…NOTHING's the same…' Eyes widening slightly before she looked away, her eyes looking back towards the rest of the campus, she spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Ryoko-san, have you had one of those days where nothing seems like it's...right?" she asked, her question causing the scientist to look up at her in surprise. Taking a moment to consider her response the older woman replied, a small frown falling onto her face.

"I've had a couple of them," Ryoko said, her arms crossing in front of her chest lightly. "When you're married like I am, every day could end up feeling that way! But, that's part of what makes marriage so special. There's always ups and downs, and working through it together is just a part of that." Eyes widening at the somewhat cheery response, Miku stared at the older woman, finally taking note of the diamond ring on her right hand.

"Wait...you're married?!" She said, the surprise in her voice causing the scientist to chuckle at her response. Joining Miku where the schoolgirl stood she responded, raising her right hand to where Miku could get a closer look, the ring sparkling under the moonlight.

"Yes Miku-chan, I'm married," Ryoko said, an amused grin on her face. "Gen-chan and I have been married for a little while now." At this, Miku's mind went blank as she stared at the scientist, her mouth hanging open as she tried to process what she'd heard. Waving a hand in the younger girl's face, Ryoko spoke up, her voice snapping the younger girl out of her stupor. "Earth to Miku-chan...are you okay?"

"Ah...sorry…" Miku replied, her mind racing in response to these words. 'When did Genjurou get married? How? WHY?' she thought, staring at the diamond ring on the older woman's hand. '...how is she even ALIVE? Was all of that a dream?' Moments later she stumbled as another wave of dizziness washed over her, the older woman catching her and holding her up.

"Miku-chan, you don't look too good," she said, her voice showing concern for the younger girl. "Let's get you inside so that you can lie down, and we can talk more there, okay?" Hesitating to respond, Miku eventually nodded, her thoughts refusing to leave the situation she found herself in as they made their way inside with Ryoko dragging her lightly by her hand.

-SotHR-

Miku couldn't help but be perplexed as she stood in the elevator next to the scientist, the two of them enjoying a comfortable silence as they made their way to the underground location of the 2nd Division's base. 'All of this...everything...is so wrong to me…' she thought, her eyes staring towards the floor of the elevator, an apprehensive look on her face. Glancing briefly towards the older woman next to her, she found herself shaken from her thoughts by the older woman speaking up, a concerned look on her face.

"You seem like you're feeling a little better, Miku-chan," Ryoko said as she looked towards the younger girl. Smiling softly as Miku looked up, she smiled softly before the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening to reveal a familiar hallway to Miku's eyes. "We're almost to the medical center. You can get some rest there." Nodding as she scanned the area, her mind almost refusing to believe that any of what she saw was real, Miku spoke up, her voice quiet as the duo made their way down the hallway past a small number of offices that had been closed up, their occupants having left for the evening.

"Ryoko-san…" she began, her voice quiet as if not to disturb anyone. "Why did you marry Genjurou-san?" Stopping and turning to look towards where the younger girl stood, Ryoko smiled softly before replying, a small level of sadness coming into her eyes.

"Miku-chan, there's no really good explanation for it. When it comes to love, there never is," she started, her eyes catching a hold of an object further down the hallway. Making her way down the hallway, the younger girl behind her, she came to a stop in front of a small clear box mounted on the wall, a photo and a pendant hanging within. "I guess it began after the incident two years ago though."

'What is she...' Miku thought, her eyes drifting upwards to where the older woman was looking before letting out a small gasp, her eyes widening at the sight. 'What the…' she thought, her eyes widening slightly as a photograph of Kazanari Tsubasa greeted her within the box. 'So that's what happened to her…' she thought, a horrible feeling coming to mind as she took in the photo, the bluenette's relic pendant hanging in front of a crimson silk inside of the box, next to the photo. As if sensing the younger girl's sadness, Ryoko continued, her voice quieter than normal.

"After what happened to Tsubasa-chan, Gen-chan was heartbroken," she said, her eyes never leaving the box in front of them. "He was always...strict with the girls, always pushing them so hard to make themselves the best that they could. He'd been like that ever since Kanade-chan had died, and I guess that he had blamed himself for her death. Then the incident happened…and it only got worse." At the younger girl's confused look, she continued, a small frown on her face as she spoke.

"Gen-chan made a vow to himself afterwards to not become too attached. I guess that to him, it was his fault that both his niece and Kanade had been taken away from us. Maybe it was his way of rationalizing things," she said, her voice turning downcast as she spoke. "I saw him distancing himself from everyone...and I just couldn't stand seeing him like that."

"Ryoko-san…" Miku whispered, her mind trying to process what the older woman was telling her. "What happened to her? To Tsubasa, I mean."

"That's a silly question, Miku-chan," the older woman said, a quiet laugh coming from her, filled with bitterness. "You were there when it all ended. But I guess we all want to forget what happened, even though we won't ever be able to." Taking a moment to gather herself she continued, her eyes hardening with anger. "Finé happened, Miku-chan. Poor girl...she was taken over by that priestess when she was just a child. She never had a chance."

"Oh my god…No..." Miku whispered out, her eyes widening in shock as she stood, her mind barely able to process anything outside of what she had just heard. "No...I can't believe it…" Beside her, Ryoko continued, her voice having lost some of its frustration as she looked at the younger girl with a saddened glance.

"Gen-chan blamed himself for everything. He thought that if he would have found out about Finé having taken over Tsubasa-chan sooner, then maybe he could have prevented it. He was falling apart afterwards, Miku-chan. And seeing him like that caused my heart to break for him." At the younger girl's questioning glance, the scientist smiled warmly before continuing, a distant look coming into her eyes.

"There'd always been a spark between Gen-chan and I, Miku-chan. I guess...I guess that seeing him like that just ignited it into a full-fledged fire." Pausing to gather herself and wipe small tears from her eyes, Ryoko continued, her voice gaining in strength as she spoke. "One day I walked up to him and called him out for being so distant and for thinking that it was his fault. I mentioned that his actions since then had done nothing more than hurt everyone else, and that I was worried about him. Things just...went from there."

"Ryoko-san…" Miku trailed off, her mind still struggling to process what she had heard. At the mention of her name, the older woman continued, her voice gaining in cheer.

"A year later, after we had dated for the full year, _I_ was the one who proposed," the head scientist stated, her smile returning to her face. "About six months later, we were married. And I've enjoyed every day since." Taking a moment to gather herself, she continued, her voice back to its normal cheery tone. "Sure, he may still be a total drill sergeant towards the girls, but I know his heart's in the right place. He wants to make sure that they're ready for anything."

"As they should be," a gruff voice said, catching Miku by surprise as Genjurou appeared from around the corner, a tired look on his face as he spoke. Beard lengthier than what Miku remembered and hair longer than she knew him to have, the commander of the 2nd Division continued, his voice far sterner than Miku was familiar with. Wrapping an arm around his wife, Genjurou continued to speak, Ryoko leaning into his embrace. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Gen-chan," Ryoko responded, leaning up and kissing the commander on the cheek before continuing to speak. "I was just getting Miku-chan here down to my office for a check on things. She seemed like she wasn't feeling too well earlier, but seems to be feeling a bit better now, right?" At the shorter girl's nod, Genjurou spoke up once again, his eyes staring at Miku, a fraction of what she knew to be his normal warmth held within.

"Very well. Kohinata, Tachibana and Yukine should not be far behind. Training has just ended, and they will be heading back to the dorms." Pausing as he took his wife's arm closely, he continued, the married couple walking back towards the elevators. "Have a pleasant night." With his words, the married couple walked off, leaving Miku to herself and her thoughts as she took a seat on the bench opposite the box memorializing Tsubasa.

'...This feels too real to be a dream…' she thought, her eyes locking onto the box opposite herself. 'Everything feels so off...Lydian wasn't destroyed...Ogawa-san isn't a manager...and that's for starters.' Stopping for a moment to consider what she had heard from Ryoko, she felt herself tearing up as her thoughts continued. 'What is going on...there's no way that this is all real, is there? And what did he just say about-' Before she was able to go any further into her thoughts, a familiar voice got her attention, snapping her from her thoughts.

"I'm beat," the voice said, their words leading Miku's head to turn slowly towards where they came from. "Taichou put us through the wringer today."

"Come on, Chris, it wasn't that bad!"

"You would say that," the first voice said, her companion having revealed her identity. "But then again, you've always been the one who has so much enthusiasm for training." At this, Miku stirred, her eyes widening at the way the duo of voices spoke with one another as they rounded the corner.

'Hibiki…' Miku thought, her eyes locking on to the visage of her former roommate, hair still its former light orange shade and its former length as she stood beside a near-twin of her current roommate, both girls in various states of exhaustion. Yet she could only focus on Hibiki, finding herself studying her features very closely, her mind running wildly at the sight before her. 'Wait...did she dye her hair again? Did she get it cut? Wasn't she a bit more...full than this? Has she been eating enough?' But then she remembered the one fact she sorely wished she could forget. 'Oh...wait…' she thought, her face falling slightly as the duo came to a stop, the orangette speaking up in shock.

"Miku?!" Hibiki exclaimed, her surprise at her friend's presence evident on her face. "What are you doing here?! I thought you said you were visiting your parents!" She ran up to the black-haired girl, taking her hands in her own.

"A-ah…" Miku let out, her mind still reeling from before. Unable to find any words to say, she could only focus on one fact: that the two came here together. 'Ah...so even in this dream...it's like this…'

Hibiki's face scrunched up in worry. "Miku?" She let out, concerned by her friend's lack of a response. She turned her head back to Chris, who walked up to join them. "Chris, I think something is wrong with Miku!"

"Obviously there is something wrong if you grill her like that," The white-haired girl answered. She turned to look at Miku as well, her worry evident in her face too. "Hey Miku, if you're gonna show up out of nowhere you should tell us first."

Her comment was met with more silence from the dark-haired girl, who could only stare at her hands that were held in Hibiki's own. 'Why...why is she…' As if completely by instinct, she pulled back, putting her hands over her chest. She took uneasy steps back, just staring at Hibiki with wide eyes.

"Miku?" Hibiki said in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Ah...why...why are you holding my hands...when…" She could only say, the rest of her words stopping in her throat. She couldn't find the strength to say the rest, as if the mere acceptance of that fact would seal her fate forever.

"Miku!" Hibiki yelled, and in a surprising move ran up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight to her chest. "Please! Tell me what's wrong!" She begged, pulling back from the hug and holding Miku by arm's length.

For a moment, Miku looked up to Hibiki to stare into her amber colored eyes. But the memories were too much for her, and she turned her head away, afraid to continue meeting her gaze. Hibiki's face immediately fell, tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

"You...you shouldn't," Miku said uneasily. "Chris...Chris is right here...you two are...supposed to be…" But she couldn't say the rest. It just hurt too much.

"What?! What should we be?!" Hibiki shouted, desperately trying to get some sort of answer from her.

"You two...are supposed to be together...so you shouldn't...you shouldn't…" She continued, her lips quivering. "You shouldn't...be this nice to me…"

"What…?" Hibiki could only say, her arms dropping to her sides. "Miku, what are you saying?"

"You two...should be happy together," She said, clenching her fists tightly. "So, you shouldn't...think about me. Not after how I...not after how I acted."

"What are you talking about," Chris replied, a small blush on her face as she moved to join the two girls, her snow-colored hair hanging loosely without any twintails. Turning to look at where her teammate stood, a half-broken expression on her face, she continued, her voice sharp. "Miku, Hibiki and I aren't dating; you know that. You would know that better than anyone!"

At the snow-haired girl's words, Miku's eyes widened. She turned her head back to stare at Chris, and her eyes darted between the two.

"E-Eh?" She could only let out. "But...last time...you said-"

"What did I say? What are you talking about?" Chris answered back. "Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale. Hibiki, you should probably take her home right away."

"Yeah, I think that will work." Hibiki said in acknowledgement. "Come on Miku, I think you need to rest."

"But...but...this is not...you shouldn't be...why? Why are you saying all of this?" The black-haired girl murmured, her legs frozen on the spot. There was a vague voice in her head that she recognized as the voice of reason, finally speaking to her after being mute for so long. And it said some things, finally bringing some rationality to everything that has happened until now. But still, she did not heed it, for she refused to believe what her ears were hearing.

"Miku, just so you don't get confused," Chris sighed, holding her head in one hand. "I'm not the one going out with her."

Miku's eyes widened further.

"YOU are!"

Everything finally clicked into place. The voice she had not been willing to listen to for the majority of the day finally made itself known and told her everything she needed to know. From the lack of destruction in the city, to Yumi's obsession with dramas of all things, to Ryoko still being alive, to hearing Tsubasa had been the one that was possessed by Finé, to Genjurou having long hair and married to Ryoko, to seeing Hibiki and Chris sporting different haircuts and features. 'This isn't...a dream…' She realized, finally understanding that it was too real and too complex to be one.

She had heard about this possibility in the past, but never quite believed it. It was a mere theory after all, and no one in the world could possibly prove it. But now, after witnessing everything with her own eyes and ears, she finally understood what that light she saw at headquarters meant.

The OTHER headquarters. The headquarters she knew. For this was, without a doubt...a different world. An alternate one, running parallel to the one she called home, and one she was somehow sent to by some unseen force she could not explain.

She wasn't sure what she felt in the moment of that realization, but it was somewhere along the lines of shock and relief.

But then another voice spoke to her in her mind, and this one was not as benevolent as the other. It was not rational, nor was it even something she could explain. But it was her own nonetheless, and she definitely understood what that voice was telling her.

'This is your chance…' It whispered. 'This is what you always wanted. You can finally...FINALLY...have your happiness...all you have to do...is believe in this dream…'

Her eyes glossed over, and she once again looked Hibiki in the eyes. And as she looked, she found herself drowning in them like she always did in the past, before everything went wrong.

There would be no going back from this if she heeded that voice. It and her voice of reason battled it out in her mind. Usually the voice of reason would overcome the other.

But this time...the voice of temptation won out.

"Ah…" She said, a small smile coming to her lips. "Yes...I'm sorry...how could I forget. I must...I must have been more tired than I thought. Hibiki...please, take me home."

The orangette smiled, relief coming over her features. "Gladly," She said. "Chris, I'm heading back home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Chris answered, and then turned her head to Miku, a small smile on her face. "Make sure to sleep well, you hear me? We can't have any more of this weirdness."

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Chris. I'll...see you tomorrow," Miku murmured tiredly, sending a smile in Chris' direction as one thought stood out in her mind.

'If this is a dream...I don't want to wake up.'

 _ **Central World, 2nd Division Headquarters, Tokyo**_

"The video confirms it," Genjurou said, his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the footage on screen, the footage of the hallway next to where _Gjallarhorn_ was being kept playing on loop. "When _Gjallarhorn_ awoke in full capacity twelve hours ago, it sucked her away. And now we have no clue where it sent her." Pausing for a moment as the footage displayed the moment the relic activated, the schoolgirl stumbling and falling to her knees on screen before being swallowed by a brilliant glow that filled the screen, the glow fading seconds later to reveal an empty hallway. "Ogawa, none of Ryoko-kun's notes on it state how to direct _Gjallarhorn_ in a way to reach a specific location when not activated. However, they do state that it will stay linked to where it is already linked to, but only for a short period."

"Right," the spymaster replied, quickly taking a look off screen at the documents he had located. "Sakurai-san never determined an exact length of time that the gateway between would stay open however." At this Genjurou nodded, a small frown on his face at the thought before he replied, hands folded in front of his nose.

"So we're operating on a limited timeframe then. Nothing we're not used to." His eyes closing briefly, he continued, his voice quiet as he tried to figure out an idea. "Was there any other info that you were able to locate?"

"Nothing that wasn't in those documents." Pausing for a moment, Ogawa continued, a somewhat concerned look on his face as he spoke. "Commander, don't beat yourself up over this. I don't think any of us foresaw _Gjallarhorn_ activating. For all we knew, it couldn't activate."

"I know," Genjurou responded, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he leaned back in his seat. "Still, that doesn't make me feel any less responsible. Anything that happens on base is my responsibility. The fact that Miku-san disappeared because _Gjallarhorn_ activated while on base doesn't help." Taking a moment to let out a small sigh, he continued, a grateful smile appearing on his face. "Thanks for the research, Ogawa. I know it was spur of the moment, but I appreciate the work."

"It's not a problem, commander. Tsubasa and Hibiki were able to handle things on their own at the record company today while I looked into this."

"Dismissed then, Ogawa. Thanks again." At that, the video feed cut before the commander of the 2nd Division let out a sigh, his mind working overtime to assemble a plan. Shaking his head as he reached over to grab the small thermos of coffee that sat on his desk, he took a sip of liquid caffeine before returning his focus to the monitor in front of him. Settling in for the lengthy planning he had in front of him, Genjurou couldn't help but have one thought appear in his mind.

'Keep yourself safe, Miku-san.'

 _ **Parallel World, Lydian Music Academy, Dorm Building**_

"Well, we're home," Hibiki said as she opened the door, allowing Miku inside as she held the dark-haired girl's hand lightly, the familiarity sending her heart racing. "Come on, Miku! We're home!" Stepping into the room that they shared Miku smiled softly, her mind bringing the memories of the room they had shared to the forefront. 'Everything's just like it was…' she thought, her smile widening as she took in the sight of the familiar bunk bed they had shared before Hibiki's slightly concerned voice shook her from her thoughts, the cream-haired girl staring into her eyes and drawing her in effortlessly.

"You said you were tired right?" Hibiki said, her voice shaking the dark-haired girl out of her thoughts, the feeling of the _Gungnir_ wielder's hands holding her own only emphasizing the warmth in her eyes. "Miku?"

"Ah...sorry," the dark-haired girl said, a smile written on her face as she spoke, her eyes taking in the sight of the room around her, its familiar posters causing an upwell of emotions within her. "It's just been a long day." Smiling softly at her roommate's response, Hibiki walked over to where their bunk bed waited, a small smile on her face as she hopped up onto the top bunk, her legs hanging off the edge as she sat on its edge.

"Then let's go to bed early," the girl Miku had considered to be her world said, a welcoming smile on her face as she spoke. Instead of heading towards where the smiling girl sat however, Miku made her way over to their shared couch, sitting down on it as she stared at the photo of the two of them on the table in front of her. "Miku?"

"Hey...Hibiki?" Miku said, the _Gungnir_ wielder hopping off of the top bunk at her words and slowly making her way over to join her on the couch, taking a seat next to the school girl. "We're...dating, right?"

"Ah…" Hibiki replied, caught off guard by the question from the dark-haired girl. A blush coming onto her face, she continued, even as she took Miku's hands in her own once again. "Yeah, we are. We have been for a while now. Just about two years." Pausing as she smiled sheepishly, she continued, the grin on her face causing Miku to smile softly as well. "You really shocked me when you jumped me after I came back from being gone for those two weeks. We've been going out ever since."

At this, Miku smiled softly, her head slightly turned away from the _Gungnir_ wielder. 'I remember that day…' she thought, her memory of the day when Chris and Tsubasa had appeared without Hibiki appearing in her mind, heartbroken looks on both girls' faces as they came to console her, the gravity of the situation impacting them all at once. 'Everything changed that day...it took me weeks to actually talk to anyone regularly after that…' Shaking her head slightly to dismiss the unpleasant memory, she spoke up, her voice quiet and drawing the cream-haired girl's attention.

"I'm glad," she said, the smile she had on her face growing as she spoke, that tempting voice making its presence felt once again. "Hey, Hibiki…"

"Hm?"

"Do you…" Miku began asking. She lightly licked her lips involuntarily as she continued her question. "Do you...love me?"

"A-Ah…" Hibiki sputtered, her flush increasing tenfold. "Y-yeah. That's...such a silly question to ask, Miku. You already know...how much I do."

And at that moment, slithering to the forefront of her mind, the voice of temptation once again whispered sweetly in her ear. 'Yes...this is what you want...all you ever wanted...is right here.'

Miku's heart began racing, her own face becoming redder by the moment. She knew how wrong it was to be doing this. But hearing Hibiki's words, the sincerity in her voice flowing over her like honey, was just too much for her to endure.

"T-then…" She murmured, turning her head to the orangette. "Prove it to me."

Nodding slowly in response, Hibiki moved closer, leaning in towards the dark-haired girl. Closing the gap, her eyes closing as she approached, Miku could feel the orangette's breath on her face as she closed the final gap, both girls' eyes meeting briefly as Hibiki paused, her heavily lidded eyes meeting Miku's own as the dark haired girl's self-control slipped, her eyes closing as Hibiki closed the last inches separating them, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss and causing Miku's mind to become engulfed in fireworks, a fire she had desperately longed for years igniting within her core.

"Mmm…" Miku purred as Hibiki pulled away slightly for breath moments later, the fireworks the kiss had set off in her mind continuing to go off as she did so. Looking towards where the orangette sat mere inches away, hooded green eyes meeting hooded orange before they closed the gap again, the duo's hands intertwined as their lips met once again, the fireworks within Miku's mind bursting bigger and brighter as they kissed. Separating her hands from Hibiki's own, Miku wrapped her arms around the orangette, pulling her closer while deepening the kiss slightly, her hands massaging Hibiki's back lightly, the duo pulling apart before staring at one another through lidded eyes.

"Shall we go?" Miku whispered, a clear desire within her voice as she spoke, breath heavy. Hibiki nodding slightly in response the duo stood from their seat before heading towards the bunk bed, a small smile traded between them as Hibiki hit the light switch. As they climbed into bed, small, swift kisses exchanged as they went to sleep in each other's arms, not even caring for anything else in the world.

-SotHR-

"Mmm…" Miku purred as she woke from her sleep, eyes cracking open slowly to the sight of the still-sleeping orangette in front of her. Memories flooding back from the night before, she smiled softly, her mind reflecting on the actions she had taken and bringing a blush onto her face. 'This feels like a dream…' she thought, sitting up from where she and Hibiki were entangled, her soft cotton sweater stretching slightly with her movements. 'No...this is more than that…' she thought, her fingers reaching up and tracing her lips lightly.

"Nggh...Miku, where are you going?" Hibiki whispered, her hand reaching over and tracing Miku's own before they intertwined. Smiling softly, the dark-haired girl felt a sense of excitement fill her at the seemingly simple action before she responded.

"I just wanted to get something for breakfast," she whispered, an amused smile on her face as she spoke. Reaching over and stroking the _Gungnir_ wielder's bangs lightly, she continued, the smile she wore not shrinking as she spoke. "Do you...have training today?"

"No…" Hibiki responded, pushing herself up off the bed slightly, her light blue sweatshirt rustling slightly as she did so. Running her eyes tiredly, she continued, the small smile on her face causing Miku's heart to race in excitement. "You don't have to get something though…" At Miku's confused look, she continued, squeezing the dark-haired girl's hand lightly and sending her heart aflutter. "Was gonna say that we could go out today…"

"Ah…" Miku sputtered, her mind coming to a stop as she tried to process what Hibiki said. 'Go out...with Hibiki?' she thought, her face turning bright red at the idea before looking over at the orangette. 'Sure, we've gone out before. But…' she thought, her heart racing at the idea. 'Now...it's different. Like...like it should have been.'

"Miku?" Hibiki said, her voice showing a slight concern for her girlfriend, a distant look in the dark-haired girl's eyes as the smile she wore across her face never wavered. "...if you don't want to go out, we don't have-" she continued before being cut off by a gentle kiss, the dark-haired girl having leaned in without her noticing. "M-M-Miku?"

"Hibiki...I'd love to." she replied, a happiness to her tone that was in stark contrast to the previous night where she seemed so unsure. "Is there...anywhere that you wanted to go to?"

"M-M-M-Miku...you're mean for putting that pressure on me…" Hibiki replied, a small pout on her face which caused the black-haired girl's stomach to flutter. "I really don't know...I hadn't thought about that. What about you? Is there anywhere you want to go?"

Miku smiled warmly.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as we're together."

-SotHR-

"Ne, Miku," Hibiki said, stingrays swimming on the other side of the glass window through the miniature coral reef, her words causing Miku to look at her directly. "This is nice. I-I mean, we haven't been on a date in a little while, so it's great!" At this, Miku smiled softly, a slow nod as she felt her heart race.

"Yeah…it really is," she said, her eyes not leaving the amber orbs that she had fallen for so long ago. Reluctantly turning back towards the glass, her left hand pressing gently on its surface, she continued, her thoughts turning towards the last time she had visited this place. 'It was all so...different that day…' she thought, seemingly staring into space as a sea turtle swam by in front of her. Shaking her head slightly, she turned towards her date, a small smile on her face as she watched some of the fish swim by. 'No...now's not the time for that. I'm on a date with Hibiki…that's what matters…'

"We hadn't been here before either," the orangette said, her excitement showing through and causing butterflies in Miku's stomach. "Usually we've gone places like karaoke or to a movie or to the park, so this is something..." A sheepish look came onto her face at this, her fuchsia sweater fluttering slightly as she rubbed the back of her head, the look on her face sending Miku's heart further aflutter.

"Different?" Miku said, the word flowing out of her mouth quietly enough that only the orangette could hear. At Hibiki's small nod, she frowned slightly, before the orangette spoke up once again, a warm smile across her face.

"Ahh, but it's not a bad different! It's something new, that's all," Hibiki said, the warm smile on her face drawing in the dark-haired girl as she took Miku's hand in her own. 'So warm…' Miku thought, her eyes glossing over slightly as she felt her date's warmth flow into her. Pausing to gather herself, she spoke up, licking her lips slightly as she spoke.

"Hey, Hibiki…" she began, her fingers slipping into the other girl's effortlessly. "Do you wanna go to the Observation deck?" Sending a small smile the orangette's way, she squeezed her hand gently, the contact sending a gentle electricity up her spine.

"S-S-Sure," the orangette replied, a nervous smile on her face. "You're really enthusiastic today, Miku. Even more than normal."

Miku offered no response, and together they continued on their tour through the aquarium. Moving through the various tanks, smiles quickly crept up their faces as they studied the fish, a particularly big one eyeing Hibiki the entire time. Staring back at it, the dark-haired girl playfully murmured a 'mine', causing Hibiki to giggle.

They continued their leisurely walk in silence, passing by a group led by a guide stopped in front of one of the bigger tanks in the facility. Having never relied on them before, the couple simply moved on. However, for no explainable reason Miku found herself listening to the guide's explanation about a certain species, her words causing the black-haired girl to frown.

"Here we have the peacock flounder, a true example of a master in camouflage," the guide began, her voice clear enough that the whole group she led could hear. "Known also as the flowery flounder due to its, as you can tell, flower-like spots, it is able to blend in to its surroundings so expertly, you will have a very hard time trying to find it even in this tank. It's able to essentially vanish into whatever surface it is placed on after just eight seconds, an ability that assists it well when hunting or hiding from predators..." She droned on, the rest of her explanation filtered out of Miku's mind.

The sudden change of expression on her girlfriend's face caused Hibiki to look at her in worry. Before she could ask what was wrong, Miku spoke up first.

"You know what?" she began, a small smile on her face. "Let's go, Hibiki. We can go to the observation deck some other time." Tugging on her date's arm, the dark-haired girl headed towards the elevator, Hibiki right next to her.

"But Miku, we just got here!"

"I know, but I don't want to stay cramped up in here all day long."

Without giving her another moment to complain, Miku dragged her by the arm, and the two left the premises to head back into the city.

-SotHR-

"Hey, Miku, how about that one?" Hibiki asked, yanking slightly on her date's arm in excitement. Besides her, Miku looked up towards where the orangette was pointing, a questioning look on her face before she sighed. "Shiori-chan kept saying that it was really good. Let's go see it!" Shaking her head slightly, Miku replied, an amused smile working its way onto her face.

"As long as it's something you want to see, it sounds good to me," she replied, the bubbly orangette besides her nodding before shooting her a grateful glance. Smiling softly as her date made her way to the ticket counter to purchase their tickets, Miku allowed herself to fall into thought, her mind reflecting on the restaurant they had gone to just prior, after leaving the Sky Tower. 'The waiter apologized for them being out of beef…' she thought, a frown coming onto her face at the thought of her meal earlier. 'So they had to use something else for the stroganoff. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the same…' the dark-haired girl thought, her eyes locking onto her date as she stood in line before smiling. 'At least Hibiki was there...today's felt just like I've always thought it would…'

"Hey, Miku?" Hibiki said as she walked back over, snapping the darker haired girl out of her thoughts. "You okay?" Smiling in response, Miku leaned over before slipping one arm around the orangette's own as they made their way inside the theatre, a satisfied tone to her voice as they made their way towards the concession counter.

"Ah...Yeah, I'm fine," she said, a warm smile on her face as she stared into the _Gungnir_ wielder's eyes, the amber color entrancing her instantly. "Just thinking back on dinner, that's all." Hearing Hibiki's quiet chuckles besides her, she felt her stomach flutter in anxious excitement, the memory of the atmosphere around the young couple bringing a blush to her face. "That place was perfect, don't you think?" Besides her, Hibiki smiled, the sight of which caused Miku's heart to race slightly faster as the orangette replied, arm still linked together with MIku's own.

"Ah…y-yeah," she said, eyes darting towards the counter as they moved up in line. "It was pretty nice. We haven't gone someplace like that in a while though." Pausing briefly, she continued, a smile on her face as she spoke. "Miku, you know you we don't have to go somewhere like that together. I don't care about being all fancy and stuff."

"Y-yeah," Miku stuttered slightly, her date's words having caught her off guard slightly. "I just wanted to go somewhere nice today. Can't I spoil you sometimes too?" At her question, the taller girl smiled softly, a strawberry blush having formed on her face as they stepped one step closer to the counter.

"M-M-Miku, you always spoil me," Hibiki said, a mock pout on her face before Miku leaned up and kissed her briefly, a small peck that left he taller girl quiet.

"Maybe, but I do it because I want to," she said, a small smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the counter in front of them briefly. "Do you want anything, Hibiki?" she said, arm not separating from its place linked with Hibiki's own.

"Ah…" the orangette said, a happy smile as she spoke. "Can I get a large popcorn and a large Cherry soda?" At the attendant's nod, she smiled, the warmth of her smile catching Miku's attention and causing her heart to flutter slightly before she returned her attention to the girl at the counter, the counter rep's fingers strumming impatiently on the counter.

"Ah...I'll have a large cherry soda myself, thanks," she said, the attendant nodding before moving to obtain their order, an embarrassed smile on her face as she spoke.

"Miku? You okay?" Hibiki asked, a slightly concerned look flashing in her eyes as she spoke. Looking into the amber orbs once more, Miku replied, a happiness to her tone even as the attendant returned with their drinks.

"As long as we're together, I'll always be okay."

-SotHR-

"That was as good as Shiori said it'd be!" Hibiki said as the couple made their way out of the theatre, the excited orangette holding Miku's hand closely. "Wasn't it awesome when the lead character got into that fight at the dojo while trying to save the girl, and then it was revealed that the girl wasn't even the one they were trying to save?" At this, Miku meekly nodded, her eyes distant even as she spoke.

"A-ah...yeah, it was a good movie," she replied, a smaller smile on her face as she felt the other girl's fingers intertwined with her own. 'That scene…where the girl the main character saved turned out to be an imposter…' she thought, a feeling of sudden anxiety washing over her like a tidal wave and leaving her tired. 'What's this feeling...Why do I feel so on edge now…' she thought, her inner turmoil reflection on her face.

"Miku? Is something wrong?" Hibiki asked, the orangette's words shaking Miku out of her thoughts. "You looked upset for a second. Did I…say something wrong?"

"N-no," the dark-haired girl replied, her smile widening slightly as she stared into her date's amber colored-eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, Hibiki. Everything's fine. It's just been a long day." Shaking away her doubts, she continued, taking note of the worry in her loved one's eyes. "Hibiki, I'm serious. It's nothing to worry about." At this, she leaned in closely before claiming her date's lips once again in a chaste kiss, before pulling away reluctantly a brief time later. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"M-Miku…" Hibiki sputtered out, eyes wide in surprise before continuing, her voice dropping low and into a somewhat serious tone. "Come on. Let's go home. You look like you're gonna be sick." Nodding hesitantly, Miku went silent as the duo headed towards the nearby station. Soon enough, they boarded the train that arrived a few minutes later.

Hibiki looked around for empty seats, leading Miku to a pair before they sat down, the black-haired girl immediately placing her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she let her mind simply drift away, unwilling to think about anything that happened during the date. It was fun, she had to admit, but there was still something...something that did not sit well with her that lowered her spirits during what should have been one of her happiest days. She let out a sigh involuntarily, and Hibiki took one of her hands in her own gently.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Miku?" She asked once more in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," She answered with a smile, just appreciating the sound of Hibiki's voice. A question rose to her mind that she felt she had to ask, something that held no real significance but at the same time felt profoundly important. "Hey, Hibiki, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"What if I was…" She began. But then the words got stuck in her throat, and she found herself unable to continue, as if her own mind was rejecting the possibility. "No, it's nothing." In response, Hibiki tilted her head, and let out a small laugh.

"You're so weird, Miku," She said in amusement. "Even more than usual."

Miku responded with a laugh of her own. "You're one to talk, Hibiki. You're the weirdest person ever."

For a moment they went silent. And then, completely out of nowhere, they laughed in unison, as if what they just said was the funniest thing in the world. It wasn't even that particularly funny, but Miku still found some comfort in it, dispelling the doubts in her mind.

"Just being with you is enough for me," She said softly. "And that's...all that matters."

There was no need to say anything more. Falling silent, the couple rode back to Lydian hand in hand, the rest of the world seemingly unimportant as they sat, content in each other's presence.

 _ **Parallel World, Lydian Music Academy, Dorm Building, the Next morning**_

"Ne, Miku?" Hibiki asked the next morning as the young couple laid in bed, the morning sun filling the room and streaming over them as her words drew the dark-haired girl's attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Mmm?" she hummed in reply, rolling over to stare at the girl she loved, a concerned look on the _Gungnir_ wielder's face. Before she could continue, HIbiki spoke up once more, a quietness to her voice that Miku hadn't heard from her before.

"Miku...you were talking in your sleep last night," the orangette began, her amber orbs staring into Miku's green orbs as she squeezed the quiet girl's hand gently. "You kept saying things like 'Don't leave me again' and talking about how much it hurt." Pausing to try to consider her next words carefully, she continued, a look of sadness in her eyes. "It scared me, Miku. You're my sunshine. It hurts me to hear you saying stuff like that."

Miku laid there in silence as she stared into the amber eyes of her bedmate. 'How long has it been...since the last time I heard her say that…'

She had not slept well at all the night before, the events of their date the day before having been on her mind the whole night and causing her to have multiple nightmares of Hibiki leaving her, as well as of the Hibiki she knew from her world. 'Why…I've been so happy…' she thought, forest green staring into amber orange. 'I want this happiness that I have to last forever...so why do I feel so on edge?' Gulping slightly, she finally spoke, her mouth dry in anxiety.

"I was just...remembering when I thought you were gone, those two years ago," she said, a shaky smile emerging onto her face. "Sometimes...sometimes I feel like this is a dream. Like us dating is something that isn't real. Even though I know that it is...sometimes it still feels-" before she could finish her statement, she felt a weight fall onto her body before a pair of lips captured her own, her eyes widening slightly before closing, a pleasured groan coming from the back of her throat. Seconds later Hibiki pulled away, a reassuring look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Miku...did that feel like a dream to you?" she began, her words causing the dark-haired girl to shake her head in response, a surprised look on her face. "I...I know I'm not the best in the world at this romance stuff." Pausing for a minute, she continued, her smile widening slightly. "But it doesn't matter, right? We have each other. I...I might make mistakes from time to time, sure. But I won't leave you. Not again, not after what happened two years ago."

"Hibiki…" Miku responded, her voice quiet before she leaned up, closing the distance between the two girls once again. Stopping inches away from the orangette, she continued, her free hand reaching up and stroking Hibiki's face gently. "That...makes me so happy, you know." At that, the _Gungnir_ wielder nodded, her eyes widening softly as Miku pressed her lips to hers once again. Licking Hibiki's lips lightly, Miku found herself surprised when Hibiki's lips opened up in response, her tongue meeting Miku's own halfway, their tongues dancing with one another as Miku's hands ran through the orangette's puffy orange locks. What felt like hours later they separated, matching smiles on their faces as they parted.

"Hibiki...I lo-" Miku began to say, her voice quiet but full of positivity, before the ringing of Hibiki's phone cut her off. Shooting it an annoyed glare, both girls laughed slightly before Hibiki disentangled herself from Miku, climbing down to the floor before walking over to answer her phone.

"H-h-hello?" Hibiki began, shooting a regretful look back at the dark-haired girl still laying in the bed they shared, her purple pajama shirt rustling against the bed with the slightest movement. "Ah, Aoi-san! Sorry...I just woke up. Mhm. Mhm. Okay, we'll see you then." Ending the call with a brief press of the button she returned her phone to its charger before returning to bed, sliding back under the blue bedsheet, her orange pajamas fluttering lightly with her movements. "Sorry about that."

"Who was that?" Miku asked, a tinge of annoyance to her voice. Smiling sheepishly in response, the orangette responded, her voice clearly apologetic.

"Ah...that was Aoi-san. She said that they need us on base at Thirteen Thirty this afternoon." Wrapping her arms around the dark-haired girl and pulling her closely, she continued. "Sorry about that, Miku…" Trailing off, Hibiki found herself blushing furiously as Miku pressed a finger to her lips, a quietness to her voice.

"Hibiki, it's okay…" she began, before claiming the _Gungnir_ wielder's lips once again in a brief kiss. Pulling away, she continued, her voice full of warmth. "I love you. You don't need to apologize."

"M-M-Miku…" Hibiki responded, a blush appearing on her face. "I love you too."

-SotHR-

"We have another half hour before they need us there, Hibiki," Miku said, her voice quiet as the duo walked hand in hand towards the main campus building. "Why are we in such a hurry?" Beside her Hibiki smiled softly, a feeling of contentment rising up within Miku.

"Ah...well, I just thought it'd be a good chance to just spend some time together. Usually when there's a meeting on a weekend like this, they tend to run a bit long." Smiling softly back towards the orangette in response, Miku spoke up, her eyes glancing at the buildings around Lydian's campus.

"I hadn't noticed it before…" She began, voice trailing off as she took in the sight of the glass enclosed building at the center of campus. "But whoever designed this campus did an amazing job. It really is beautiful here. But...not as much as you are." Blushing madly, Hibiki struggled to come up with a response, causing Miku to laugh softly. "Don't ever change, Hibiki." Before Hibiki could respond any further, a familiar voice to the duo called out to them, stopping them in their tracks as they neared the main classroom building.

"Kohinata-san! Tachibana-san!" Shiori called out, the duo's blonde friend jogging lightly over to meet them, her blue sundress fluttering lightly in the early fall wind. "What are you two up to today?"

"Ah…" Hibiki began, a bit of surprise leaking into her voice. "We're just heading to a meeting, that's all." Besides her, Miku nodded in agreement, her arm slipping effortlessly into HIbiki's own and linking them together, something that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, a small frown finding its way onto her face.

"I see…well, if you two want to go out afterwards, let me know." Taking a moment to look over at Miku, she continued, a small look of concern in her eyes. "Are you feeling okay? You two don't ever lock arms like that." Blushing softly, Hibiki responded, a sheepish look on her face.

"Ah...Miku hasn't been feeling well most of the weekend. We were going to see if Ryoko-san had anything that could help." At Hibiki's words Shiori's frown only grew deeper, her eyes glancing over at Miku once again, as if noticing something that had gone unnoticed by the _Gungnir_ wielder. 'What is…she looking for…' Miku thought, struggling to keep her face neutral as Shiori seemed to almost stare through her, an anxious feeling rising up within her at the blonde's gaze.

"Okay," Shiori said, shrugging slightly before she turned to head towards the exit of campus. "I'm gonna head out for the day. I'm supposed to meet up with Ando-san for some shopping, and I don't want to be late. Have fun you two, and feel better soon, Kohinata-san." At this, she walked off, leaving the duo to themselves before Hibiki spoke up, her voice quiet.

"We should probably get going," she began, her eyes locking back onto Miku's own as she continued. "I don't think that Taichou would really be happy with us if we're late." Besides her, Miku nodded, her eyes redirecting to the main campus building, her unease only growing bigger. Before the duo entered the building, a single thought entered her mind, one that when she'd look back on it later she'd wish she had heeded.

'Why do I have this...unwelcome feeling?'

-SotHR-

"That's all for today, you two! Thank you for your good work!" Ryoko exclaimed, finally putting the last of her tools away in their proper location. "You are now free to go home!"

"Finally!" Hibiki exclaimed, stretching her arms over her head in exaggeration. Miku smiled at her antics as she sat on a chair by the bed her girlfriend has been occupying. Putting her feet down on the cold floor, Hibiki almost immediately turned to Miku and bowed repeatedly. "I'm so sorry Miku! I didn't think everything would take so long!"

"Don't worry, it's okay," Miku responded. What they believed should have been a routine training exercise and a normal medical checkup that shouldn't have taken more than four hours ended up being far longer than that, as Hibiki initially said. Now was almost six in the afternoon, and despite being so far underground Miku knew the sun was already starting to set outside. "We got to spend it together, so I don't mind."

Hibiki smiled, and quickly got herself dressed so they could finally head out. Just as she finished, Miku rose from her seat, Hibiki giving her a thumbs up that once more brought a smile to her face. Together, along with Ryoko they exited the lab, standing in the long hallway. Just as Hibiki began to make her way forward, Ryoko spoke up.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to borrow Miku-chan from you for a bit, Hibiki-chan." She said playfully.

"Eh? Why?" Hibiki asked, as Miku also looked up at the woman with her eyes wide.

"I just want to run a few more checks, you don't need to worry," she responded, a small smile on her face as she spoke. "After all, you did say she wasn't feeling well, and I remember when I saw her two days ago she looked unwell to me too, so I thought I'd give you two a hand. Don't worry, I'll send her back to you in once piece."

"Hehe," Hibiki giggled. But even though her girlfriend was laughing, Miku could not bring herself to smile, her expression one of confusion and worry. "Well, I guess it can't be helped," the orangette said, a look of confusion briefly on her face. She then looked to Miku and took one of her hands in her own, the black-haired girl glancing to their connected hands for a moment before meeting her gaze. "I'll wait for you at home okay?"

Miku could only nod in response, still a bit shaken from the sudden offer from the doctor. Releasing her hold on her hand, the dark-haired girl almost opened her mouth to protest before Hibiki began to walk away, waving to her as she disappeared down the hallway, leaving Ryoko and Miku alone.

"Now then, let's go back inside, shall we?" Ryoko said with a smirk, eyeing Miku from above. A shudder went down the girl's spine, a cold feeling descending upon her from absolutely nowhere. Taking a moment to breathe, Miku clenched her fists and followed the woman back inside the lab.

They entered, the door sliding closed behind them with a whoosh. Silence descended on the lab as Miku stood by the door while Ryoko approached her work desk, ruffling through some papers. Miku could only stare at her lab coat-covered back in concern, swallowing nervously.

"Sit, sit," Ryoko said. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just a few checks as I said." Nodding her head, Miku sat down on the chair she'd previously been on, looking towards the woman. Neither said anything for a long while, the school girl simply staring at her with unease. She bit her lip, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Ryoko-san-"

"You know," the scientist began, cutting her off. "Things really have changed since Finé made her appearance. It came as a shock to us all to discover her vessel was none other than Tsubasa-chan; after all, the vile priestess said so herself, grinning mischievously all the while with the face of Gen-chan's niece." She continued to ruffle through her papers without any sort of purpose, her back still to the girl.

"The poor girl died when she was just a child, replaced by a malevolent being that only cared about its own goals. She even managed to infiltrate this place right under our noses, all the while hiding the _Nehushtan Armor_ inside her own body with all of us being none the wiser. She gave us so much trouble, that crazy old lady. After that, I worked really hard to make sure nothing like that could happen again," She continued, the point of her story passing over Miku's head. After a few moments, she finally removed one of the papers from the stack, raising it to the air. "So I did a few adjustments on the elevator, and I installed a nice little device that scans and detects all traces of relics, no matter how miniscule, on anyone who comes down here."

Only then she finally turned around, Miku's breath catching in her throat as the woman's expression suddenly changed, her glasses gleaming ominously in the white LED lights of the labs. Her eyes pierced through her as she stared into Miku's eyes, her gaze not moving from the schoolgirl even an inch.

"Imagine my surprise when just two days ago, I found a trace I've never seen before show up in the scans. No, I guess it's wrong to say I've never seen it before. It's more like the relic the trace belongs to shouldn't have been possible in any manner," the scientist said. Miku simply froze at her words, her eyes widening. "After all...it's sealed under lock and key right in here, so it couldn't have reached the elevator in any way. Do you know what that relic is, Miku-chan?"

Her hands gripping her dark blue skirt tightly, her eyes locked onto Ryoko, the older woman walking towards her with the paper in hand. Once she got close enough, the woman threw the paper onto Miku's lap. The black-haired girl stared at the title written on it, and froze once more. Ryoko's expression then became much, much darker.

"That's right, it's called _Shenshoujing_." She said.

Miku stared into her eyes, and at the sound of that name she felt something trigger inside her own mind, as if a door had been slightly opened for her to peek through. A flash of something she did not recognize appeared in her mind, causing her mouth to gape widely as well. 'What...was that?'

"A-Ah-"

"Imagine my surprise when two days ago it showed up in my scans, and coincidentally, right at the time when you came down here," She continued, eyeing the girl carefully. "Just yesterday I did a routine check and what do you know, a perfect match. Now, please do tell me, sweetie…"

Miku gulped.

"Why exactly did I find traces of this relic in your body?"

There was no answer Miku could give her. The name was not supposed to be familiar to her in any way, and she had no memory of ever using a relic or a Symphogear before in her life. Yet... 'Why does it sound so familiar…'

"I...I-"

"No need to explain, because I think I can come up with the answer myself," Ryoko interrupted her once more. "See, last time I did ran a scan on you, there was nothing to be found quite like this in your system. But suddenly, a few days later there is? I think we would have known if you came into contact with it in that timeframe. But you see, there was another strange thing that happened: not many people know this, but here in headquarters we have another special little relic that hasn't quite been so cooperative with us. And its name is _Gjallarhorn."_

"I...I don't understand-"

"You see, that little thing is quite peculiar. It's dormant pretty much one hundred percent of the time, giving no response to anything we do to it. Truly, a dud. Now, imagine my surprise again when all of a sudden I detected activity in the relic...just two days ago." The doctor said, still looking down at Miku, this time her suspicion visible clearly on her face. Miku could do nothing but shrink under her gaze, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"I don't believe in coincidences Miku-chan, especially not after what happened with Tsubasa-chan. So let me ask you a simple question:"

And she bent forward, leveling her head with Miku's, whose eyes were shaking under her stare. Violet eyes met green, and the glint returned.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

It was like a bomb dropped on top of her from out of nowhere. Her entire frame shook in her seat, sweat dripping down her brows as she was suddenly exposed to the elements, her image of the doctor becoming a maliciously dark being. And in that moment, Miku remembered the feeling of golden eyes staring down at her, the image of Finé interposing itself on top of the woman in front of her.

"Not only are there traces of a relic that shouldn't even be out in the open in your system, but _Gjallarhorn_ spontaneously activated just around the time you came down here two days ago, your memory seems to be strange, and your expressions and behaviors have been quite off in the time I've seen you. I'm sure others have noticed as well, but decided not to comment on it," Ryoko continued, Miku remaining completely still and undeniably horrified. "I have to say I'm shocked. We only theorized what it could do, but I never thought this is what that derelict old relic is capable of. Now tell me sweetie, how was the trip?"

Miku's breathing suddenly became erratic, her hands gripping the sides of her seat so tightly her fingers became white.

"It must have been quite frightening, wasn't it? With how you look, I figure it was quite unplanned for you to come here. Perhaps it activated on your side as well and you got swept in by surprise, and you found yourself in this strange new world that is quite like your own, but slightly different." She said. "I wonder...how is it different? I bet things went down over there quite differently from here. Tell me, did Hibiki-chan still become a Symphogear user? Did Gen-chan cut his hair?" She let out a breath, and Miku could feel it on her face. "Did Tsubasa-chan live? Did Finé possess someone else instead? I guess the possibilities are endless, in this case."

'How did she...how…' Was the only thing Miku could think, only for her train of thought to once again be interrupted by Ryoko speaking up again, her curiosity leaving her face.

"Well, it doesn't matter either way, since I guess I'll never be able to go there to find out for myself. As for you, I can see you got yourself integrated very well. Well, considering it's all people you already know, it's probably a walk in the park for you." She said with a slight hint of amusement.

But then the small smile that made it up to her face vanished, replaced by a serious expression that made Miku all the more frightened.

"But I'd stop here, if I were you," She warned, and Miku's eyes widened. "I'm telling you this out of my heartfelt concern, Miku-chan. You are an important part of this place after all, even if a little bit...different. If you delve any deeper, you won't be able to get out. I really suggest you don't involve yourself further, and focus on finding a way home right away. I'll even help you out if you want, but don't subject yourself to this torture anymore. Only regret awaits you at the end of that path."

'Stop...involving myself?' Miku could only find herself wondering. It was at this moment that memories from the last two days flashed before her eyes, Hibiki's smiling face and the priceless yet short time they shared together, not as just friends but as a couple, as lovers, filling up the forefront of her mind completely.

And then the image of Hibiki and Chris- her own world's Hibiki and Chris, not this world's- kissing in front of her dorm appeared before her eyes in full. The memory of that moment caused her to shake off her shock as she shot out of her seat, standing to full height before the woman, who took a step back.

"Y-you don't understand! This is...if I don't, then-!" She started saying, only for Ryoko to cut her off again.

"I don't understand what?" She asked. Then, eyeing the girl carefully and seeing the all too familiar desperation in her eyes, Ryoko let out a sigh.

"I see, so that's what's happened," she said as she walked towards the girl, and placed her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I think I do understand, actually," She said. "But even though I understand and my heart goes out to you, I highly recommend that you stop now, before you subject yourself to any more pain. If you let this continue you won't be able to stop, and you'll definitely regret this for the rest of your life. For the sake of your heart and sanity, please stop this game of pretend now."

"It's not pretend! It's real! It's how it should have been!" Miku screamed, tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes.

"I see, but even so, you need to stop," Ryoko continued, unfazed by her outburst. "Please Miku-chan, don't do this to yourself. The hole in your heart will never heal if you keep doing this."

Miku had enough. Refusing to listen to anymore of the doctor's drivel, she turned around in a hurry, the door of the lab sliding open. Immediately, she took off, running at full speed inside of the hallway leading back to the elevator.

'She's wrong! She's wrong!' She repeated in her mind. 'Hibiki-Hibiki should have been-!'

She passed by two surprised employees who moved out of her way in time and entered the elevator, hitting the button that leads back to the surface immediately. The door quickly closed and she stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall of the elevator as it rose, her mind racing wildly and her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Ryoko could only stare at the empty spot in front of her in sorrow, adjusting her glasses. "Poor little Miku-chan. I don't know what happened to you, but it must have been hard, really hard. You must have held it back this entire time." But her words met no ears, and she could only sigh sadly.

"I guess...the only thing left now is for her to find out the hard way."

 _ **Central World, 2nd Division Headquarters, Tokyo**_

"We won't have a lot of time to complete this," Genjurou said, staring the assembled quartet in the eye. Looking back up at the screen in the conference room he continued, taking quiet note of the upset looks on the girls' faces. "If anything, we have just the one shot. If Ryoko-kun's notes are right, the gateway to where Miku-san is being held at is only going to remain open for another three hours, and that's at most. As such, we will only be sending two of you."

"Just two of us?" Maria asked, her voice showing concern as she glanced over at where Tsubasa sat, the bluenette's eyes narrowed slightly. "Taichou, are you sure that just two of us will be enough to get there, find Miku-san, and then get out in time?"

"Maria-san, while I appreciate the concern, I have to believe that it will be." Pausing to consider his next words, he continued, his voice coming out in a low tone. "You and Tsubasa will stay here and be ready in case something comes up. But as for who will be going…" at this, he paused, a silence falling over the room as its other two occupants looked at the screen. "I know that this is asking a lot of you. It's a small window to work with, and we have no idea what awaits beyond _Gjallarhorn_. Be careful, both of you."

 _ **Parallel World, Lydian Music Academy, Dorm Building**_

"She's wrong...she HAS to be…' Miku thought, tears streaming freely down her face as she ran through the hallway towards her shared room with Hibiki, her footsteps falling heavily against the building's floor. Finally arriving outside of the room, she moved to open the door before it opened, the dark-haired girl stumbling forwards before the feeling of a now familiar pair of arms wrapping around her snapped her out of her trance.

"Miku?" Hibiki asked, her eyes staring with concern at Miku's tear-stained face, the dark-haired girl looking up at her in response. "You're crying...what happened?" Staring into the orangette's eyes, Miku was silent, her mind still reeling from what the scientist had told her. '...even if she said that it would lead to more pain, she doesn't get it...she doesn't know what it's like…' she thought, before her lover's voice gathered her attention once again. "...Miku?"

Staying silent at the _Gungnir_ wielder's question, she made up her mind before smashing her lips against the orangette's own, a level of fierceness and desperation in the kiss that caught Hibiki by surprise only for her to give in seconds later, the _Gungnir_ wielder responding in kind as they dueled for control. 'This is real...it HAS to be…' Miku thought, her mind slowly becoming overrun with her desperation and desire as she pulled away briefly only to re-engage, the young couple slowly stumbling their way towards the couch. Licking the taller girl's lips, she gained entrance, Hibiki's tongue dueling with her own as they finally made it to the couch, falling onto it in a tangle of limbs.

"M-Miku…" Hibiki managed to gasp out as the dark-haired girl broke their kiss, her eyes hooded and filled with desire. "What brought this-" her words were cut off, a small throaty moan exiting her throat as the dark-haired girl nibbled softly on her ear, her hands tugging insistently at the hem of the orange t-shirt she was wearing before sliding up underneath it. Laying atop the orangette, Miku's thoughts went wild, her hands sliding lightly up the _Gungnir_ wielder's abs and tracing them lightly with her fingertips. 'This is real…I'll make it real…' she thought, her voice coming out in a throaty whisper as she spoke, her mouth right next to the orangette's ear.

"Hibiki...you can't tell me that you don't want this…" she whispered, her fingers finally reaching the underside of the other girl's bra and sliding under it. Taking advantage of Hibiki's gasp in surprise, she planted a series of light kisses along the orangette's neck, stopping where her neck and shoulder met and sucking on that spot hard, her hands taking the _Gungnir_ wielder's breasts in full underneath her bra and massaging them lightly and causing the girl to let out a series of progressively louder moans. 'Mine...she's mine...and I'm not letting go…' Miku thought, ending her sucking on the girl's neck with a small pop, an oval-shaped bruise left in her wake as Hibiki let out a mewl of surprise. 'I will MAKE this real...'

"Not...fair…Mmm…" Hibiki managed to gasp out, her mind falling into a haze of lust as she spoke. Nodding quietly, Miku found herself in agreement as she continued her assault on the other girl's chest, her hands massaging Hibiki's breasts lightly before sliding out from under the bra. Reaching around to the taller girl's back while still underneath her shirt, Miku found what her wandering hands were looking for before she released the clasp in a matter of seconds. Returning to the object of their attention, Miku allowed her hands to slide Hibiki's breasts free from the now-loose garment, leaving only the thin fabric of her orange t-shirt to hide them from view, something that caused Miku to frown slightly as she slid her hands back down the taller girl's stomach, a disappointed mewl coming from Hibiki's lips.

"Don't worry…" Miku said, her voice husky with desire as she spoke, encouraging Hibiki to sit up slightly before her hands started to lift the T-shirt up her body. Seconds later, she pulled the offending fabric over Hibiki's head, tossing the t-shirt away from them as she returned her focus to the _Gungnir_ wielder's neck and chest. Quickly allowing Hibiki to shrug off the now useless bra, she continued her actions, her hands sliding back up Hibiki's stomach to massage her now visible breasts, a louder moan of pleasure emanating from the orange-haired girl. "I want you to feel good, Hibiki…"

"Aaaah…I do…." Hibiki gasped out as Miku took her nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly on it and circling it with her tongue. "But it's...not...fair...I wanna...do something…too…" the _Gungnir_ wielder moaned out, her thoughts being slowly obliterated by the tidal waves of pleasure washing over her at Miku's hands. Pausing for a moment, Miku smiled, releasing the girl's nipple from her mouth with a soft popping sound before sitting up and looking at the orangette through hooded eyes.

"Then do it…" she suggested, a lustful huskiness to her voice that the orange-haired girl couldn't help but find enticing. Sitting up from where she had been pinned she went on the attack, her own fingers coming up and unbuttoning Miku's white sweater, deftly opening it and revealing the dark-haired girl's fuchsia bra to the room before she swooped in, her hands massaging the dark-haired girl's chest through her bra and causing her to let out a pleasant but quiet moan. 'This is...how it should be…' she thought, her eyes shutting slowly as she let out another groan of pleasure, Hibiki having taken her nipples between her fingers and tweaking them gently.

"You can...be rougher than that..." Miku managed to say, her mind slowly fading into oblivion from what she had had countless dreams about. Nodding slowly in response, Hibiki moved, her hands working more roughly on the dark-haired girl's breasts before she threw in something extra, her leg sliding in between Miku's own and causing her to gasp as she felt Hibiki's thigh pressed up against her core through her underwear, the fires inside of her burning even higher as a result and sending any rational thought out the window.

"Mmm…" she moaned out, her hips rocking back and forth roughly against the cream-haired girl's leg as Hibiki continued to work, her hands massaging and tweaking Miku's breasts. 'So...GOOD...So...RIGHT…' she thought, a pressure building up inside of her, just as she had dreamt of countless times over the years since the Zwei Wing concert before the sound of footsteps nearby caused her world to come to a halt.

A thud.

As if a waterfall had fallen right on top of her, the fires that were ignited inside her were instantly snuffed out. Her eyes still locked onto Hibiki's, every single action she'd been doing in the last eternity came to a stop immediately, silence falling upon the room, the girl only noticing the heat right in that moment.

Her head began to tilt upwards, only to stop suddenly. 'Don't look...' Her mind said. Her eyes bloodshot and shaking, and her breathing erratic, she couldn't bring herself to move an inch. 'Don't look...if you do, it will all end.' For the sake of her sanity, she heeded that voice, unwilling to break the spell that had fallen upon them.

But it was too late.

Hibiki was the one who tilted her head backwards, her back on the couch, as she looked towards the location from which the sound had come from: the doorway. Her eyes still locked onto her, Miku could see the exact moment Hibiki's eyes widened in shock and confusion, staring at whatever was there in the doorway.

'Don't look.'

But it was too late. And Hibiki murmured the name that had now become a horrifying realization.

"Miku?"

Her head tilted upwards instinctively at the sound of her own name, and she looked.

At that moment, the dream ended.

It was like looking into a mirror. A strange, distorted mirror that reflected her own shape back at her, albeit a bit different than she knew. It looked back to her, its eyes wide, standing completely still in the doorway. Wearing a simple purple blouse and a white skirt, the reflection's mouth gaped at the sight before it, unable to process what it was seeing. And Miku could only stare back, green eyes meeting green.

"A-Ah…"

Which one of them let out that sound? Was it herself, or the reflection? She didn't know, and she didn't want to know. All she could see was how reality suddenly became too surreal for her to accept, as the world around her became a pane of fragile glass that threatened to shatter from the tiniest application of force. 'Why...did you look…'

There was no answering that question her mind brought forth. And she could see Hibiki, still below her with her breasts out in the open, tilted her head forward and backwards between the reflection and herself, her confusion clear on her face. And she spoke, the words she said finally breaking the illusion Miku had placed herself in since the day she arrived.

"Why...are there two Mikus?"

The reflection, in her eyes, suddenly became real. A fact she'd ignored, no, that she refused to acknowledge, a fact that many people had pointed out and she decided to push away in her desperate attempts to keep the dream going. Something that Yumi pointed out, and Ryoko noticed, and Hibiki wondered loudly about.

The fact that she was not alone, and that she was not the only one.

The mirror shattered, and it in its place stood someone exactly like her, staring at her, piercing into her with eyes far too familiar for her to accept.

"What...is this?" The mirror image said, its voice shaking. But it was no longer a mirror. It was no longer an image. It was here, it was reality, and now, it brought the dream she had desperately did not want to wake up from to an end.

The world already had a Kohinata Miku. It had no need for another.

"A-ah…" Miku let out, pushing herself off of Hibiki's prone form. She rose back to her feet, her bra still visible to all watching. In the heat of the moment she had forgone everything and just forced herself upon her, taking control of everything, wanting to taste every bit of Hibiki she could. Yet now it was over, having ended as abruptly as it had begun, and now she was nothing more than a stranger, an intruder.

An invader.

Miku's eyes darted back and forth between Hibiki and her own counterpart. She could only now see the suitcase that she had held in her hand, now sprawled on the floor, probably having fallen from her other self's grasp from the shock.

A place she had once thought could be called home suddenly became as alien as a different planet, nothing more than a facsimile of what she once knew. And she knew, at that moment, that she couldn't stay there a second longer.

So she ran. Suddenly dashing through the room, neither of the other two had any time to voice their surprise when she passed by her counterpart and ran into the hallway as fast as her feet could take her. Shaking off her surprise in that moment, the other Miku swiftly turned around in her direction.

"Wait!" She yelled, and in a split-second decision she too dashed off, chasing after her other.

And Hibiki could only remain in the room alone, sprawled out on the couch with her body exposed, as she murmured a single question that she figured would remain unanswered forever.

"What...just happened?"

-SotHR-

'Why...why did it have to end up like this?' Miku thought to herself as she ran, no particular destination in mind. Her feet impacting the pavement underneath her, she raced through the small commercial district she had first explored on her arrival, the crowds of people having grown in density since the last time she had been there. Pushing her way through the crowd, she made her way towards the central crossing, her still loose sweater flapping in the wind as she went.

"Wait!" her own voice cried out from behind her, her mirror image following her as best she could through the crowd. Eyes widening in shock, Miku continued to run, her feet pushing past what she thought were her own limits as she pushed into the busy crossing, hopeful that the crowds would help her to vanish from her other self's view. She would be disappointed, the now familiar voice of her other echoing out once again, seemingly closer to her. "Wait a minute!"

'I can't...I can't stop…' Miku thought to herself, breaking free of the crowd of people in the middle of the crossing before taking off in another dead sprint, crowds of people looking at her with confused looks on their faces before her other followed closely behind, confusing them further. 'I can't stop now…' she thought, her run continuing even as her mirror image followed her, the gap between them slowly closing as they flew through the district. Soon enough they made it to the same place Miku had found herself at when she arrived, a familiar riverbank coming into view.

"STOP!" the Other Miku called out, her voice only moving Miku to run harder. But as she approached the steps that led to the riverbank, a familiar feeling hit her, a wave of nausea smacking into her with all the force of a tidal wave. 'No...why now?' she thought before disaster struck, her feet stumbling over one another and allowing her mirror to finally catch up to her. The weight of her other self smacking into her from behind sent them tumbling down the hill, the mirror images rolled over and over, finally coming to a stop on the flat riverbank at the bottom of the hill, the other Miku atop of her as she emerged victorious in their struggle.

"Now…" the other said, her breath coming out in heavy, labored pants. "What the HELL did I just walk in on...and who the hell are you?!"

But there was no answer Miku could provide her. Her other was furious, confused, and demanded an explanation. But Miku just could not give her any. There was no explanation, there was no excuse, and there was no justification. The sheer weight of everything that has happened until now, and everything she had done, finally bore down on her.

And she couldn't take it. Her composure shattering to pieces, she could only bring her arms up to cover her eyes, hiding her face from her counterpart. The other looked at her with puzzlement, awaiting her response only for her to hear sobbing and crying as Miku finally lost control. Everything, absolutely everything, from the day Hibiki disappeared to now all struck her at full force and the only thing she could do was cry, the tears falling nonstop from her eyes, hidden by her forearms. And she murmured, repeatedly, without stopping a single, endless phrase in a pitiful voice.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

That was the only thing she could do. The other's fury abated somewhat, bewilderment taking over as she stared at the person who looked exactly like her grieving over something she did not understand.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

'What is she…' the other Miku thought. What could she say to her now? She found it hard to try and interrogate her now. Looking at her own face marred and tainted by tears, dirt, sweat, and grass proved somewhat effective at causing her anger to dissipate, rational thinking taking over in its place. And she could only keep on looking, listening to her own voice crying out in despair and guilt.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

Only the sound of the gracefully flowing water of the nearby river interrupted her endless whimpering, and now the other could only look at her with pity and questioning eyes, her confusion still apparent. But now curiosity filled her as well, and she could only wonder in her own mind what exactly was it that brought this mirror image of herself to this brink. 'What...happened to you?'

"Hey...why are you apologizing so much?" the mirror image said, her purple blouse fluttering in the wind lightly. "Please...right now, I just want to understand…"

"I...I just…" Miku replied, attempting to sit up from where they had ended up. "I just wanted things to be how they should have been…" she said, her voice shaking slightly. Stopping to try to wipe up some of her tears, she continued, her voice still quivering with what was clear and unmistakable heartbreak. "I should have been the one…" she trailed off, the words that she knew needed to be said proving elusive for her, even as her other looked at her with saddened eyes. "It hurts so much. I've tried to hide it from them, and I've even told myself not to be upset. But it still hurts so much…"

"What…" the other Miku responded, her anger dying further as she listened to the girl in front of her, her heart going out to her as she started to slowly piece together somewhat what happened. "Who? Who did you try to hide something from?" she asked, her growing confusion and concern for the girl overriding any sense of anger she may have held. "And what did you hide from them?"

Falling silent, Miku allowed her gaze to linger as she took in her other's features. 'What Ryoko-san said...she was right…' she thought, her hand clenching into a fist as she sat, the gentle wind blowing all around the mirror images. 'Still...as much as I wanted it to work...she's already here. What right do I have to try to take her happiness from her?'

"If you really want to know…" she said, hesitating briefly as she turned her gaze back to the river in front of them. "it's a bit on the complicated side."

"Please...I just want to know…" '...So that I can understand why you were there, and why you and Hibiki were…' the mirror thought, her sentence going unfinished as Miku spoke up, a sense of bitterness in her voice.

"Have you...ever wanted something so badly that you'd give anything for it, only to have it ripped away from you?" the dark-haired girl said, the other her taking a seat next to her as she spoke. "I...I always wanted what you have."

"What are you saying?" the Other Miku responded, righteous indignation returning to her voice. Before she could say anything further Miku continued, her eyes remaining locked onto the river in front of them as she spoke.

"A little over two years ago, that thing I wanted so badly was taken from me, or so I thought," she said, her words causing her mirror to fall silent. "She and I...we were almost like you and Hibiki are. But...she left, and no one knew that she'd left, or where she'd gone. We all thought that she was dead."

"Ah...sorry," her mirror replied, her indignation fading again. Motioning for Miku to continue, she fell back into silence, allowing the dark-haired girl to continue.

"It's fine," she said, a shaky smile coming onto her face. "You didn't know. But...getting back to things, about two months ago, she came back." Pausing as a small fish jumped out of the river in front of them, she continued, her eyes turning downcast. "I didn't know it at the time, but she had been alive the whole time. But when she came back, it's like she was a whole different person. She was so...different from what I remembered, but in some ways it was the same girl."

"She and I had been roommates, and had been the best of friends for years. Eventually, I thought it could become something more, but I hesitated. Before I could say anything, she left." Feeling a small tear run down the side of her face, she continued, the memory of when she had found out that they hadn't been able to find a body after _Kadingir_ coming back into her mind. "Soon enough I started rooming with one of the new friends she and I had made, and time went on. I thought that I'd gotten over her."

"When she came back, she didn't tell me that she was alive." By her side, her other sat, her mouth dropping slightly in reaction to what she had heard. "By then, I had thought I was falling for the friend that I was rooming with...and before I could say anything, I found out that she was seeing someone. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be the friend I thought had died."

"I just couldn't stand it. I lashed out at them both, and ended up only making things worse for the two of them in the end. I couldn't get why things couldn't go back to how they had been...I guess I just let my jealousy consume me." Pausing as she looked upwards towards the clouds, she continued, the other Miku transfixed at what she was saying. "I tried to bury these feelings...these feelings that I never properly dealt with. I was in love with that girl. Even after two years, even though she was a different person, I still was in love with her, and...I just can't accept that she had grown up and changed, or that her feelings are for someone else, not me."

"Wait...are you…" the other her stated, causing Miku to smile softly, another tear coming to her eyes.

"So when I got here, and everything was the same as it was before she left...I couldn't help myself. I...I wanted things to be like they were so badly that I...I forced my feelings onto your Hibiki."

"My Hibiki?" her other responded, her eyes widening slightly at the words used. 'Wait...does that…' Realization dawning on her face, she spoke up, her eyes wide in shock. "So, you're not a fake...you're me, but...from a different place, aren't you?" Besides her, Miku nodded before continuing, her eyes turning towards where her mirror sat in horror.

"Yeah," she said, the other Miku smiling softly as she continued. "I'm sorry...I tried to take your place, all because I couldn't accept that things have changed. I still...I still haven't truly done so, for that matter."

"It's been hard, hasn't it?" The other Miku said, wrapping an arm around the dark-haired girl and giving her a supportive hug. "If something like that were to happen to Hibiki, I...don't know how I'd handle it."

"But for as hard as it's been, and as much as I can understand...that still doesn't condone what you did," she continued, Miku's eyes turning towards the ground beneath her. "Forcing yourself onto Hibiki, even though we look the same...just shows how you view her as a person. Or should I say, how you view your Hibiki as a possession."

"What?" Miku responded, her eyes narrowing in anger at what her other self had implied. Before she could say anything further, the other Miku continued, her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face.

"Listen…" she began, opening her eyes and staring Miku right in the face, green eyes meeting green. "To me...Hibiki is the most important person on the planet. After what happened two years ago, I was so happy when she came back that I couldn't help but ask her out on the spot. But something I've learned these part two years is that I can't treat her like a possession." Stopping for a moment to gather her thoughts, she continued, her small smile not leaving her face.

"Sure, I may not want her to have to fight. If I could, I'd find a way to stop her from ever having to do so. But...at the same time, that's the choice she made on her own. Hibiki is Hibiki; I love her, and so...if she wants to do something, I'm going to support her. I won't stop her from chasing her dreams or from fighting, if that's what she wants to do…and, if you asked her, I'm sure that she'd feel the same way about me." Standing up and moving to stand in front of Miku she continued, kneeling in front of her with a small sadness in her eyes.

"There's no doubt in my mind that it hurts. I...if I was in your shoes, I probably would do the same thing. But...I think you should take some time to really think about if your jealousy and desires are really worth pushing away your Hibiki and whoever she's dating." Pausing to consider her words once more, she continued, placing a supportive hand on Miku's shoulder as she spoke. "If you're ever going to move on...you have to let go. You can't treat her like she's some...thing to be owned. I'm sure that...I'm sure that your Hibiki, even though she's seeing someone else...she'll appreciate that."

"If it was that simple, then I would have done it well before now," Miku responded, her eyes looking away from her parallel counterpart. "Besides...it goes both ways. Like I said, those two kept my Hibiki being alive a secret from me. They lied to my face about it, and even hid the fact that they were dating from me...We're supposed to be friends, right?" Stopping to allow her words to sink in she continued, her anger bubbling to the surface again. "They played with my heart. SHE played with my heart. I know she said she did it to keep me safe, but...that's no excuse for it!"

There was nothing that her other self could say in response. As she tried to figure out how she would react if in that position, she found herself drawing a blank, the mere idea of her Hibiki hiding something like that from her feeling totally foreign from her.

"I know...I know that there isn't," she began, her hands falling to tug on her white skirt and rolling into fists. "But at the same time, if you love her so much...she might make mistakes, but you have to realize that that's part of what makes her human, Miku." Looking towards the sky, she continued, her hands coming unclenched. "Sure, Hibiki may make mistakes. And sure...she tried to hide that she was back from you in order to protect you. It sounds like she was trying to put everything onto her shoulders without taking everyone else's feelings into account." Pausing to consider what she had heard, she continued, a small frown on her face. "And she may have acted insensitively towards you, even though she had good intentions. I can't tell you to forgive that, and you don't have to."

Reaching down and pulling a sunflower out of the ground from where it had been resting besides them, she continued, spinning it in her fingers as Miku watched.

"But for all of that...what's happened has happened. You can't allow yourself to dwell on the past and how much better you thought it was. Doing so...will only make the pain worse, and you'll never heal from it. In the end, you'll end up repeating the same mistakes you made here."

At her words Miku froze, her eyes locking onto the sunflower as it spun. She hadn't thought about it that way. All she had thought about was how she had been seemingly abandoned, and how the Hibiki she had known prior to _Kadingir_ wouldn't have left her. 'At her core...even though she's matured a bit, and even though she's in love with Chris...she's the same person at her core…'

"...Thanks..." Miku whispered out, her words getting her other self's attention from the sunflower she spun. Placing the flower back on the ground and returning her focus to Miku directly, her hand reached out, taking Miku's own and pulling her up before she spoke.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to head home soon. Until then, what do you say we get you buttoned up."

Laughing softly, Miku reached up, buttoning her white sweater before responding, an amused smile on her face.

"I bet you act like a mother hen towards your Hibiki all the time, don't you?"

A laugh.

"I try not to. She just...tends to be forgetful sometimes, that's all."

Both girls laughed softly, the late afternoon sun slowly setting overhead as they made their way towards the nearby Pavilion. Taking a seat inside with her navy skirt rustling on the wooden seat, Miku spoke up, a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad I met you, you know?"

"Hmm?" her other said, smoothing over her white skirt as she looked up at her counterpart, a thoughtful look on her face. Thinking for a moment, she responded, a small smile on her face as well. "Yeah...it is a bit strange, isn't it? Who would believe that I'd meet a version of myself from another world?"

"I guess...that's why I came here, isn't it…" Miku muttered out in response, her words drawing the attention of her counterpart. "Maybe it was you who I was supposed to meet...after everything."

"Maybe," her mirror replied, drumming her fingers on the table they sat at. "But know what? I think you're right...things like this happen for a reason, after all. Just...when you see them next, tell them how you feel, and don't keep secrets anymore." Receiving a look of surprise from Miku, her other self continued, a pair of individuals making their way down the riverbank. "I think that your chance to do so is going to come really soon."

"Huh?" Noticing where her other self was looking, Miku turned around, finally taking note of how Chris and Hibiki -her Chris and Hibiki- were standing at the riverside, she stood from the table, her white sweater rustling silently.

"I guess that's your friends, right?" Miku's other self said, her words drawing a nod from the schoolgirl in response. "Get going. I'm sure that they're worried about you, and are going to be happy to see you. In any case...it's been great to meet you, Miku."

"I should be thanking you," Miku replied, staring her mirror image in the eye, green meeting green. "Maybe...maybe I can try to move forwards now. And maybe we'll get to meet again sometime." Giving her mirror self a brief hug, she turned and walked towards the duo.

"Miku! There you are!" Chris exclaimed, making her way over to the dark-haired girl, a look of concern on her face. Walking up beside her, Hibiki smiled before noticing the other Miku standing in the pavilion. "We've been looking all over for you. Everyone's worried. Ready to go?"

At Miku's nodded response, Chris turned to look at her girlfriend, a confused look on her face as she noticed her staring towards the pavilion. "Hibiki? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just thought I saw something." Turning her attention back to the _Ichaival_ wielder, she smiled softly, wrapping her hand in Chris' own before she turned to look at the pavilion one last time and mouthed a single phrase, one that didn't go unnoticed by the other Miku.

"Thank you...for taking care of her."

As if getting the meaning of her words, the other Miku responded, shaking her head softly before speaking up, her voice barely reaching the trio before they vanished in a flash of brilliant green light.

"Take good care of her...and don't cause her to worry anymore."

A soft breeze blew through the riverbank, causing her hair and clothes to ruffle slightly. The sun lowered further on the horizon, and as if on cue several of the streetlamps lining the area lit up, basking the place in a bright, white glow. The girl looked ahead, and she could see a familiar figure sprinting towards her, now fully clothed. A few seconds later, Hibiki stopped in front of her, bending forward to catch her breath after the never-ending dash she made in order to find her girlfriend. Taking only a second to recompose herself, she straightened her back and looked her straight in the eye.

"Miku! I-I can explain! It's...I thought, I mean, it's not-"

"It's fine," Miku replied with a soft smile, causing Hibiki to settle down in confusion. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"But I was...what even…" Hibiki tried to say, still confused from everything that has happened. "Who...was that?"

Instead of answering, Miku grasped Hibiki's hand tightly in her own, closing her eyes in contemplation. 'You really...missed this, didn't you?' She could only think, her thoughts filled with her other that disappeared just as abruptly as she appeared.

"A figment of a memory, I guess?" She said, causing Hibiki to tilt her head in confusion. "As I said, don't worry about it. Now come on, let's go home."

Without waiting for her reply, Miku walked forward, Hibiki having to turn around awkwardly to fall into step by her side, their hands still held tight.

The sun set on the world as they made their way up the riverbank...

And Miku was sure that no matter what happens, the girl from the other world would one day find her happiness.

 _ **Central World, Hikarigaoka Park, Nerima, Tokyo**_

"It's beautiful tonight," Chris said as they made their way through the park, the cold winter air surrounding her and Hibiki as they walked hand in hand. Besides her Hibiki smiled, the redhead's orange winter jacket unzipped and revealing the sky-blue blouse she wore beneath.

"Yeah. It really is," she said, stopping to look into Chris' violet orbs as they made their way towards the spot they had decided on. "Just like you are." Things had been hectic since they returned from the parallel world _Gjallarhorn_ had linked to, and between their concern for how Miku was doing and a debriefing, the young couple had barely had any time to themselves. "I missed you while you were away."

"H-H-Hibiki…" Chris replied, an embarrassed blush on her face as she replied, a small smile appearing as she glanced at her girlfriend. Leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder she continued, her voice going quiet. "I missed you too, you know…" Stopping for a moment, she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend briefly, the action bringing smiles to both girls' faces before she pulled away once again. "It was...nice at the retreat. I mean...the other girls on the team are okay, but they all wanted to talk about their boyfriends all the time. I don't have a boyfriend...how was I supposed to talk about anything like that with them?"

"Chris…" Hibiki replied, her voice quiet as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, pulling her in closely, the smaller girl's archery team hoodie rustling slightly at the contact. "Sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's fine, Hibiki. Besides...I wouldn't have things any other way than they are right now." Leaning up once again the _Ichaival_ wielder claimed her girlfriend's lips in a kiss, pulling away after a few moments and leaving a satisfied look on both girls' faces. "So...where are we supposed to meet her at?"

"Ah...Miku said in her text message that it'd be somewhere around here, didn't she?" Hibiki replied, Chris nodding as they proceeded to look around for the school girl. Taking note of a single individual in a small clearing under one of the largest trees, they made their way over to find Miku, seated on a blue and white blanket, the girl's violet winter jacket buttoned up securely. Taking a seat on the blanket next to one another, the young couple waited for Miku to speak as the dark-haired girl took a light sip from the thermos she had brought with her.

Silence filled the air around them, the young couple sitting in silence and looking at the starless night sky alongside Miku, a tension in the air that all three girls could pick up on without much effort. Finally placing her thermos down, Miku spoke up, her voice breaking the ice between them as she looked away from the young couple.

"Ne, Hibiki?" she began, the young couple looking at her as she spoke. Ever since they had gotten back from the parallel world that afternoon, Miku had seemed quiet, as if something had happened to change her in a way. "Do you remember…about the promise we made over two years ago? Where we said that we'd see the shooting stars together one day?"

Chris felt a sudden anxiety enter her stomach. While she had heard from Miku about how she had made that promise with Hibiki so long ago, she still couldn't help but feel as though maybe Miku was trying to suggest something. Beside her Hibiki frowned, her eyes staring away from Miku before she prepared to speak up, only for Miku to beat her to the punch.

"You don't have to answer. We made that promise over two years ago, so expecting perfect memory is kinda asking a lot. But, I guess that keeping that promise isn't possible now, is it?" she said, her words causing Hibiki to nod slightly. Beside her, Chris tensed up, her hand grasping Hibiki's own tightly, even as the redhead's hand gave hers a reassuring squeeze.

"I've had...a lot of time to think while I was in that other world," Miku continued, her voice drawing the two's attention back to herself. "There's a lot that I feel I need to say to the both of you. I just can't keep it all bottled up anymore." 'Thanks, other me…'

A pause, her shoulders shaking slightly as she tried to put together the words that she felt needed to be said. 'She asked me to not keep secrets from them...to tell them how I feel. Why am I hesitating like this?' A deep breath, then another, before she finally spoke up, her voice shaking slightly.

"Two years ago, there was something I never got to say. And now I'm going to say it." Looking Hibiki dead in the eye, she continued, a resolve in her voice as she stared right into Hibiki's eyes, Green meeting Amber. "I...I love you, Hibiki. I've been head over heels for you for years."

Chris couldn't help but feel a hole forming in her stomach. Looking towards where her girlfriend sat, hand holding Chris' own, she noticed a certain rigidness enter her posture, a look of embarrassment entering her eyes. Before she could say anything Miku continued, her voice low in volume as her eyes stared towards the redhead.

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way. And that's fine," she said, her green eyes shining brightly under the soft white glow of the nearby lanterns. "But...I still feel that I need to say it, if only for my sanity's sake." Pausing as her words sunk in, she felt herself tear up slightly before continuing. "Two years ago, the day before _Kadingir_ , I had told myself that I'd tell you how I felt. I just didn't get the chance. You just...disappeared, leaving me behind with the pieces of a broken heart in my hands."

Hibiki stayed silent, her eyes looking away from the school girl as she listened to Miku pour the contents of her heart out to her. Looking at her girlfriend with a look of concern, Chris gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, even as Miku proceeded onwards.

"I spent weeks crying over you. Even when Chris moved in with me to be my new roommate at that point, it didn't feel the same. I felt like nothing was worth living for." Pausing as she remembered that time in her mind, she continued, the memories of some of the good times she had with Chris as she tried to move on coming to the front of her mind. "It took a while, but eventually I was able to be more like myself. I owe Chris a lot for that; between her, Tsubasa-san, and my other friends, they all helped keep me going and helped me recover."

"Miku, it was nothing," Chris replied, a small smile on her face. "It was the least I could do to try to help...especially after how you helped me once before. And spending as much time as I did with you...it kinda helped me a bit too."

"Yeah…" Miku responded, the sad smile on her face not budging from its location. "As time passed, you became my closest friend on campus, Chris. And...I found myself wondering if there could be something between us. I know now...that that wasn't the case."

A pause, the cool winter air swirling gently around them.

"I was just...redirecting what I felt for Hibiki. I…I never was able to get over her at all. I feel like I tried to place that burden onto your shoulders. I thought they were real...but all I was doing was, subconsciously, trying to rebound." Taking a deep breath, she continued, her eyes shifting back towards where Hibiki sat, her eyes still refusing to meet Miku's own any further.

"Then you came back, hidden behind that mask you wear as Sora," she said, her eyes drifting towards the starless sky above. "You had this sense of familiarity to you, and even though that mask of yours was probably the worst disguise I've ever seen I just...couldn't put it all together." Letting out a sigh, she frowned, the sad smile she had held finally leaving her face. "Then came that day. I had seen the two of you outside of Chris and I's dorm building early that morning, when you dropped her off, Hibiki. I saw you two kiss as the sun came up. And for some reason...I just felt my heart start to crack again. I thought that I'd be okay after a little while, that maybe time would help...but then that afternoon came, when Shiori-san, Yumi-san, Kuriyo-san, and I were going to Flower and got ambushed by Dr. Ver."

"When I heard your voice singing that familiar song, the one I thought I'd never hear again, I just...I felt my heart shatter again. It hurt...because you LIED to me, Hibiki. You told me after you saved me and Flower-no-obaachan that you wouldn't hide anything from me. And then you went and did it anyways. You made me, and everyone else for that matter, think that you had DIED. And for you to come back...and for me to find out that you were seeing Chris, and that the two of you seem to be on a closer level than you and I were…" she paused, her frustrations leaking over into her voice. "Hibiki, you played with my heart and lied to EVERYONE. And for what? Some sense of justice that you possess?"

"I…" Hibiki said, her eyes closing as a clear look of torment appeared on her face. Seeing the anguished look on her girlfriend's face, Chris squeezed her hand reassuringly before moving to wrap her in a light hug as Miku spoke up once again, her voice piercing through the winter air like daggers through a target.

"Hibiki...We're all human. And as much as I worry about you, it's not easy for me to forgive you for what you did. I know that you had good intentions...but at the same time, you failed to consider how everyone else around you felt." Pausing for a moment to breathe, Miku continued, her voice shaking as she spoke. "You came back, and all the feelings I thought were gone came rushing back to the surface. It HURT, damnit. It hurt so much."

"You've gotten a lot stronger since you left, Hibiki. You've grown up and matured a lot, and it shows in how you treat Chris. The two of you are in love on a level that is just...incredible to see. You're so much better as a singer than you were before you left, that I have to wonder who you learned from to sing this well." Stopping to let out a sigh, Miku continued, her own eyes tearing up further. "But you have to stop trying to do everything on your own."

"I know that you wanted to protect us...but by leaving like you did, by acting as though you were the only one who could stop them and trying to keep us safe, you made it look as though you don't trust Tsubasa-san, Chris, or anyone else to be able to protect themselves. Hibiki, you made it look as though you didn't trust us to be able to handle any of it. And it's not just on a physical level. The fact that you couldn't even be honest with anyone about you leaving makes you look like you don't trust any of us to be able to handle things on an emotional level either." Taking note of the sheer look of torment on Hibiki's face and Chris looking at the redhead in obvious concern, she paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink in.

"And despite all of that...I still find myself in love with you. And that's what makes it hurt so much worse." Standing from where she sat, she continued, her hands clenched into fists by the side of her dark blue skirt. "I'll move on eventually...but for right now, I don't know how I'll be able to be friends with you over this." Turning to leave, she took a step away from where the young couple sat before speaking one last line. "Goodbye, Hibiki. Maybe someday we can try to talk…but not until you stop trying to handle everything on your own."

At that she walked away, the dark-haired girl's violet jacket retreating towards the walkway by the river and leaving Chris and Hibiki to sit in silence, pained looks on both girls' faces. Moments passed like hours before Chris spoke, releasing Hibiki from the hug she had held her in and sitting back.

"Go."

Looking at Chris in surprise, her shoulders shaking, Hibiki looked like she wanted to respond, her voice failing her as she did so. Looking downwards towards the blanket underneath them, she fell silent once again, before Chris reached out, her hand taking the redhead's own and squeezing it lightly, as if to reassure her.

"You have things that you need to say, don't you? If you don't say something now...you might never get the chance to do so."

Looking at Chris with stunned eyes, Hibiki responded, her voice coming out in a quiet whisper.

"Chris…I-"

Reaching over and cupping Hibiki's face with one hand, Chris leaned in, capturing the redhead's lips with her own in a brief, chaste kiss, a small blush on her face as she did so. Pulling away she spoke once again, her voice coming out in a reassuring tone.

"It's fine. I know that you love me, baka. I love you too. But, you have to say something. Miku's your oldest friend, right? If you're worried about leaving me here, don't. I'll be here when you get back. Go."

With her girlfriend's encouragement, Hibiki stood up, her eyes glancing into Chris' own before she took off to follow the dark-haired girl, leaving Chris to herself and her thoughts.

-SotHR-

Miku made her way slowly down the pathway, the quiet sound of the flowing river besides her only companion. 'I needed to say that…' she thought, her mind reflecting on what her other self had told her before she returned to the world she called her own, leaving the parallel world behind. 'Even if nothing comes of it, at least I can say that I was honest with them. I have no regrets.' Walking further along the riverside, she heard a series of footsteps echoing from behind her, causing her to come to a stop and wait for the source of the footsteps to approach. Without turning around, she began to speak, her eyes staring straight ahead as she spoke.

"What are you doing here, Hibiki? I just told you that I don't have anything to say to you."

"Miku, I'm sorry," the redhead began, leaning against the pathway's railing and looking out over the riverside. "I messed up."

"It took you long enough," the dark-haired girl replied, rolling her eyes in response to the redhead's words. "Hibiki, you have to realize that those around you are all trying to support you. Like I said, you've gotten a lot stronger, and you've really grown up and changed as a person over the past two years. You've matured. All of that is true. But...you can't not trust the rest of us. You can't hide things. Your hiding things from others...only makes things worse."

"I know," the redhead replied, her eyes not moving from the surface of the water flowing nearby. "Chris, Tsubasa, and Taichou have all told me that." At her words, Miku couldn't help but lash out, slapping Hibiki across her face.

"Then why? Why the hell did you do it?"

"I just…" Hibiki began, her voice quiet as she rubbed at her cheek, a handprint mark imprinted on it. "I thought that I could keep everyone safe. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I thought that if I could handle things myself, then I could allow everyone else to have their happiness." Turning to look back at the river, its waters flowing by quietly, she continued, voice barely audible even to Miku.

"Did I mess up by not telling anyone that I was alive? Yes, and I realize that and own up to that fact. But at the same time, I don't regret leaving."

Miku's jaw dropped. Before she could start screaming at Hibiki, the redhead continued, turning to face Miku directly as she spoke.

"If I wouldn't have left, Miku, I wouldn't have become who I am now. I wouldn't have been able to grow on my own, to learn to make my own decisions, or to become less dependent on others. I wouldn't have become strong enough to handle things on my own, like I am now. I probably would never have learned to follow my heart to its fullest, regardless of the outcome. I would have just stayed a burden on you and everyone else."

"What...what do you mean?" Miku replied, her eyes wide in shock. "Hibiki, you were never a burden at all...why would you ever think that?"

"You were the reason I was able to make it through those two years after the Zwei Wing concert, you know." Pausing to stare up at the starless night sky, a full moon up above, she continued, a small smile on her face. "By the time we got to Lydian, it almost felt as though I needed you to even just live. I can't forgive myself for that. You deserve a lot better than that, and I feel like I was holding you back. I felt that way at the time, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. And for that...I'm sorry."

"Hibiki…" Miku muttered, her eyes downcast. "You never held me back. Everything I did, everything that I did in support of you, I chose to do."

"I owe you a lot, you know," the redhead said, pushing herself off the railing and standing in front of the school girl before continuing. "I probably owe you more than either of us can believe. I really am sorry about how I've treated you and the others so badly. Even though I've had good intentions, I still ended up screwing up and hurting those who I was trying to protect. I regret hurting everyone. Especially you, who's been there with me through some of the worst, most painful days of my life."

Silence fell between the two as Miku tried to process what had just been said. After what felt like hours Hibiki spoke up again, stepping closer to Miku as she did so.

"There's something else I needed to tell you," she said, drawing Miku's attention to her. "I...I loved you too, Miku. Back then, you were my world. I just...never was able to find the chance to tell you like I should have."

"Hibiki…" the dark-haired girl said, her eyes looking away from the redhead, even as she continued to speak.

"But...as I was away for those two years, something happened. When I came back and met Chris again...I just felt something drawing me to her. I love her so much, Miku. She just...makes me feel happy. Truly, completely happy."

Again silence fell between them, Miku trying to figure out what she could say in response. It was clear to her now that things could never be the same as they were. Swallowing her pride, she spoke up, her heart aching at what the redhead had told her.

"So...where does that leave us?"

Hibiki's response was to silently walk behind her, the girl following after her with a confused expression. Then, out of nowhere, her arms wrapped around her from behind in a hug that reminded her of past times, but now knew held nothing more than that. And Hibiki spoke, the words finally hitting the final nail in the coffin.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens...you'll always be my sunshine. My warm place to come back to...and nothing can change that. Even though I love Chris with all my heart, you'll always be my best friend."

"You're so cruel, Hibiki." Miku said, her eyes tearing up in response as she stood there, encircled loosely by the redhead's arms. Silence filled the air between them, a clear understanding coming to light between the two.

"I know...but I'm also tired of secrets. And this time, you deserve to know everything."

Letting out a loud sniffle as she tried to keep her tears in check, Miku spoke once again, her voice cracking under the emotional weight she was feeling.

"Even if we're just friends…" she began, the tears streaming from her eyes. "Just having you in my life is enough for me. That's what matters, right?" At Hibiki's affirmative nod, she stepped forwards, slipping free of the hug before speaking once again. "You don't need to worry about me. Even though my heart's going to hurt for a while, I'll be fine. I just...need some time. You should focus on being happy with Chris. Treat her well, and take care of her."

At those words, Miku turned before walking away, walking further along the pathway. Standing still for a moment and watching her best friend depart, Hibiki smiled softly before turning and heading back the way she came, towards the young woman who held her heart in her hands.

-SotHR-

"I wonder what's taking her so long…" Chris whispered to herself, a certain level of sadness in her voice as she watched the small building lights reflect off of the river below. Even though she knew she shouldn't feel sad or upset, she still couldn't help it; Miku's confession had shaken her, as had her clear vocal teardown of Hibiki. Before she delved any further into it however, the figure of her girlfriend returning in her direction alone caught her attention, the redhead slowly climbing the hill back to where she sat.

"Hibiki?" she whispered out as the redhead made her way over to join her, slowly taking a seat beside her, the orange winter jacket she wore rustling slightly with the wind. "Hey…Hibiki, is...something wrong?"

"Hey, Chris?" Hibiki finally whispered, breaking her silence. "I...really screwed up, didn't I?" Besides her, Chris frowned, the saddened tone of her girlfriend's voice leaving her speechless and unable to reply. Silence filled the air between them as Chris stared at the redhead, a concerned look on her face before she noticed a tear start to stream down Hibiki's face.

"Hibiki…" Chris whispered slightly, before reaching over and taking the taller girl's hand in her own. Seconds later, her girlfriend spoke once more, her hand reaching up and trying to wipe her face.

"It hurts," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Even though Miku and I cleared everything up between the two of us...it still hurts." Finally she let herself go, the tears she had been struggling to hold back finally coming freely down her face as she started to sob, the weight of every decision and action over the previous two years finally crashing down onto her and leaving her with a single phrase.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

"Hibiki…" Chris whispered, a saddened smile written onto her face before she reached over, pulling the young woman who had become her world into a tight embrace. Feeling her girlfriend's tears starting to soak into her hoodie, Chris smiled softly, rubbing her girlfriend's back as she held her closer to herself. "It's okay...you can let it go. I'm not going anywhere."

Together they sat in near-silence, Hibiki's face buried into Chris' shoulder as she continued to cry for the first time in what felt like forever, that sole phrase being muttered repeatedly again and again as the images of her inability to help Serena, her near-failure to protect Chris, and every other bad decision she had made over the time since she had left came flooding back in force.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

And as her girlfriend broke down in tears, all Chris could do is hold her closely, resting her head on Hibiki's shoulder herself as she tried her best to comfort her crying girlfriend. 'Whatever happened while you were away...must have been a real weight on you…' she thought, closing her eyes in solidarity as she rubbed small circles into her girlfriend's back. 'You don't have to bear this alone anymore. I'm here with you…' she thought, her mind focusing solely on her girlfriend as she sobbed in her arms. 'And I always will be.'

The young couple remained close together as Hibiki continued to cry under the cloudless sky, the early winter breeze passing by them gently as Chris stroked her lover's hair lightly, the snow-haired girl occasionally saying words to help soothe her lover's pain, even under the occasional light of a twinkling star above.

-SotHR-

'I've never seen her that...vulnerable…' Chris thought, closing the door behind her as she entered the dorm room she shared with Miku. The images of her girlfriend as she broke down in her arms would be something that she would not forget easily, and had been playing in her mind on loop the whole way back from dropping Hibiki off at her apartment. Walking further into the darkened room, she placed the purse she was carrying onto her desk before her roommate spoke up from where she had been seated.

"Chris...welcome back," Miku said, the school girl looking up from where she sat on the couch. Stopping in place as she turned to look at her roommate carefully, she turned to reply, her words failing her as she thought about how Miku had talked about the two of them earlier that night.

"Miku," she began, her voice abnormally calm as she made her way over to where her roommate sat. Taking note of the bloodshot state of her eyes, she continued, her voice showing a level of concern for her friend. "What...happened out there?"

"Nothing," Miku replied, her eyes looking away from where Chris sat and towards her dresser on the other side of the room. "Hibiki and I talked. That's all it was. Just...talking."

'I doubt that…' Chris thought, her eyes looking towards the clock mounted on their wall above the TV. 'If that's all that happened...then there's no reason that Hibiki would have been crying like that for the better part of three hours.'

"Look...I know that you're upset with her, Miku. You have every right to be." Chris paused, trying to figure out what she could say next. "But didn't you two clear everything up between you?"

"...It's not that simple, Chris." Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Miku continued, her eyes looking away from her roommate even as she spoke. "While Hibiki and I did clear some things up, there's still other things on my mind."

A tense silence fell between the two. Letting out a sigh, Miku spoke up, her eyes staring into the distance as she picked up the glass of water sitting on the coffee table.

"It hurts," Miku said, her eyes downcast. At Chris' silence in response, she continued, her voice barely audible to her roommate from where she sat. "It really hurts...to know that I don't have a chance with her, no matter where it is."

"What...do you mean?" Chris replied, her confusion evident within her voice as Miku sighed, taking a sip from her glass of water before placing it back onto the table.

"While I was in the other world...my other self there wasn't there at first," she began, her voice becoming more and more downcast as the images of her journey returned to her. "I spent some time after getting there walking around the city...and eventually I met that world's Hibiki."

Silence again fell between them, Chris unable to believe what she was hearing.

"There were plenty of things that were different there from here," Miku continued, her voice silent. "For example, the other world's Yumi had an obsession with Dramas, unlike the one we knew. But there were other differences that ran much deeper." 'Like how Tsubasa-san was Finé's vessel in that world…' she thought, a shiver running down her spine.

"But...one thing that stood out was how the other Hibiki...was seeing that world's version of me."

"Miku…" Chris said, her eyes wide as what Miku said started to come together. "You didn't…"

"Chris, I...I took my other self's place. I pretended to be her, and for two days, I felt like everything was RIGHT." Miku finally said, her mind reflecting on that day's events. "But then…it all went downhill the last morning. When they found out that I wasn't from that world, I panicked and...I tried to force myself on the other Hibiki."

Chris was stunned. While she knew from the briefing that she had attended that _Gjallarhorn_ had the ability to link worlds, she hadn't expected to hear about what Miku had actually done while there.

"What...Why would you even do that? Miku…how could you?"

"I know. If you don't want anything to do with me after I finish telling you this, it's fine. But...the other me came back before I could do anything that I'd regret too heavily. I...ran off afterwards, she chased me down, and...she and I talked finally."

"Chris, please understand. I...I've been so torn between happiness for you two and my own jealousy that I...I gave in. When Hibiki came back and I saw that you two were dating...I wanted to be happy for you, I really did. I just...couldn't. Not completely. I found myself in such a sweet dream, where I had everything that I wanted. So when I had the chance to, even if just for a little while, be with her…"

"You couldn't help yourself…" Chris whispered out, her words drawing a shame-filled nod in response from her roommate. "Miku…"

"It hurts, Chris. Right now, my heart feels completely shattered. But...unlike the last time this happened, I think I'll be okay." Pausing and allowing a shaky smile to rise onto her face, she continued, her body shaking slightly as if she was about to burst into tears. "It's going to hurt for a while. I know that. I'll get over Hibiki eventually. I just...need you two to give me some time."

"I'm sorry," Chris said, her eyes closed tightly before she walked over and gave her roommate a brief hug. "We…hurt you a lot by not telling you about how we were seeing each other, didn't we?"

At her roommate's slow nod, Chris continued, stepping back from the dark-haired girl with a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry...I know that I said it before, but we just...never really got the chance to, and by the time we finally were going to, it just...came out the way it did. That doesn't make it right, but...we still could have done better."

"Chris, you don't need to apologize," Miku said, a small smile on her face. "You two don't need to justify how you feel about each other to me. I...I know that you two love each other. Even though it may hurt me to say it right now...it's not my business to judge."

"Miku...I…"

"As long as I can be in your lives, that's what's important. I want you and Hibiki to be happy. It's obvious that you two make each other happy, so I'm going to support you two no matter what happens. You don't need to hold back for my sake."

"Miku...thank you," Chris said, a grateful smile appearing on her face. "It means a lot to hear that, coming from you."

"It's fine, Chris. Just...take care of her, okay? I don't want to hear about how something happened and you broke her heart or anything like that."

Wrapping the dark-haired girl in a brief hug, Chris responded, a small smile of her own spread across her face as she said just two simple words.

"I will."

Miku smiled back to her, and it was a smile that Chris had not seen in a very long time.

"I'm going to sleep now, okay?" Miku said, heading back towards her own bed. Chris nodded, and responded.

"Okay. Good night, Miku. And thank you."

The black-haired girl smiled once more.

That night, as she tucked herself in and closed her eyes, Miku found it much easier to do so than ever before. Feeling as if a huge burden had finally been lifted off her shoulders, she allowed herself to relax for the first time in a very long while.

That night, for the first time in two years, Hibiki's face did not appear in her dreams.

And for the first time in two years, she was okay with that.

 **End Interlude 1**

 **Author's postscript: Well...with that, Interlude 1 comes to an end. It's been a wild two part interlude, and I hope that you all enjoyed. I'll see you all next time, when we dig into Interlude 2.-ZBD15  
**


	18. G Interlude 2: Bonds

**Song of the Heart: Redux**

Author's Notes: Welcome back to "Song of the Heart: Redux". Welcome to Interlude 2, everyone. This takes place six months after the end of Interlude 1's second part, and the wielders have had plenty of changes take place over that time. And this part represents a major step forwards for them in their lives as well-for this interlude covers Graduation from Lydian. That's right; moving forwards past this part, a number of the wielders will no longer be Lydian students. And of course, with Graduation comes an afterparty. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

I'd like to once more thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for allowing me to adopt her story and idea and make it into my own from there. Also, I'd like to thank both solopy567 and StealthyTanub for being beta readers on this chapter, as well as being amazing with help sorting through ideas when needed. Let's go.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Senki Zesshou Symphogear G, or Senki Zesshou Symphogear XD Unlimited. It is owned by those who own it. I also do not own any music used as insert songs here; they are owned by the respective songwriters and artists.**

 **Please note; the record label used in this, Galactic Music Japan, is** _ **NOT**_ **a real music label as far as I know, but is a parody made solely for the purposes of this story. The same goes for JAM TV; as far as I know, it's not a real music channel on TV, again a parody made up for the purposes of this story.**

 **Also, no music quoted within the story belongs to me. The rights to any and all pieces used belong to their artists and record labels. I did buy a copy of the single CDs that the songs are from though, so thank iTunes for most of that. In this chapter, "Gyakkou no Flugel" will make an appearance. Again, I do not own the rights to this song; it is the property of its original performers, songwriters, and music company. I just happen to have bought a copy of the single.**

 **Acknowledgements: Once more, I would like to thank the author of the original "Song of the Heart", Ada1229, for her support in adopting this idea and making it my own. I would also like to thank a couple of friends of mine outside of (they know who they are) for acting as sounding boards when I have ideas for this that may seem a bit on the wild side.**

'Insert thought here'=character thoughts

 _Flashback Is in Italics_

 _-Song lyrics are shown in italics between dashes-_

 **Interlude 2: Bonds**

 _ **Tachibana Hibiki's Apartment, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Seven months after Frontier**_

"And that's the last of it," Hibiki said, standing up from the cardboard box. Turning to look at the room that she had been calling her bedroom for months, she let out a sigh before returning her focus to the box in front of her feet, the last of her clothes packed within. 'There have been a lot of memories here...most of them positive…' she thought, closing the box quickly. 'And hopefully there will be many more where I'm going…'

Standing up and taking a look around the room once more, she smiled softly before picking up the box at her feet and carrying it towards the door of the apartment. Placing it down next to the doorway alongside a group of similar boxes, she allowed herself to fall into thought, her mind drifting to what was to come.

'It's only been eight months, and we're already taking this step…' she thought, a smile coming onto her face at the thought. 'But I don't feel like we're rushing it. And from how Chris acts, I don't think she gets that feeling either.' Pulling out her phone from her pocket and taking note of the time, she smiled softly before speaking up, a happy smile coming across her face.

"I'm nervous though…" Hibiki whispered to herself, a nervous excitement popping up within herself at the thought of what was to come. "To move in with Chris at the place that Taichou passed down to her for her birthday last year is a big step, but it's one that I'm looking forward to." More than a couple times things had felt cramped around the apartment, the young couple wanting alone time but unable to obtain the same. 'I'm glad that Tsubasa's been so understanding…' the redhead thought, her mind reflecting back on the last time the young couple had went out on a date together. 'But at the same time, it'll be nice to be able to have date night without another person being there later on…'

"I wouldn't doubt it," a slightly more mature voice spoke up from behind her as her roommate walked through the door. Shooting her protege a small smile, she continued, the skirt of her school uniform sticking out from beneath her sky-blue blouse. "I'd be more surprised if you weren't nervous at all. But with how close the two of you are and how much you two love each other, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Tsubasa," the redhead replied, a small smile on her face as she spoke. "I'm gonna miss this place." Beside her, the bluenette smiled softly before placing a reassuring hand on her protege's shoulder, the master key to the apartment held in her hand.

"Don't worry about that. You have something really special ahead of you to look forward to." Taking a look back outside of the door, she continued, a teasing tone entering her voice. "Besides, I know that you two have been wanting some alone time lately. This way, you should be able to get that." Taking a look at where Hibiki stood, she continued, a quiet calm entering her voice. "It has been busy for you lately, hasn't it? You did just get back from tour yesterday."

"Yeah," Hibiki responded, a small sigh coming from her in response. "You should know; you were there for the first week of the tour." A knowing nod being her response, Hibiki continued, a small smile coming from her in response. "I was glad that Chris got to come see the last weekend of it. And the venues and crowds in Kyoto, Nagoya, Osaka, Nagasaki, and Sapporo were amazing. I'm glad to be home though."

"I'm sure you are. I know that after I finished a tour, I always wanted to come back home and relax," Tsubasa replied, a teasing smile on her face. "But yet instead of relaxing, you get to pack your stuff and move in with your girlfriend. I'm sure that she'll be _more_ than happy to help you _relax_ when you get there."

"T-Tsubasa!" Hibiki responded, her face turning red as her hair at her roommate's words and causing the older girl to laugh. "We haven't gone anywhere near that far…" she trailed off, her mind reflecting on the time that she had spent with her girlfriend, happiness rising up within her as a content smile appeared on her face.

"I know, Hibiki. I was just teasing," the older girl replied, before making her way back over to where the redhead stood. "I'm going to miss having you around though. I owe you for everything you've done to help me after what the clan did. And...these last six months have been really fun."

"Tsubasa, it's fine. I told you the day I got out of the hospital that you could stay as long as you wanted, and I meant it," Hibiki replied, a warm smile across her face. "Besides, it's been fun to have a roommate."

"Hibiki…thanks." Wrapping the younger girl in a brief hug, she spoke up, pointing at the boxes near the door. "Ready to go? I'll be happy to help if you need it."

Silence, the redhead taking one last look around the room before she replied, pulling away from her roommate's hug.

"Yeah...I think I am."

At that, both roommates grabbed a box each before leaving out the door, Hibiki taking one last longing look towards the apartment she had called home for the previous months before turning away, eyes locked towards the future lying in front of her.

-SotHR-

Her future looked bleak.

"Hibiki, I love you," Chris began as she leaned against the doorway, taking a brief look at the small amount of training clothes her girlfriend had brought over from her old apartment. "You know that. But if the house smells like sweat all day because of you, you sleep on the couch. Understand?"

"...Yes ma'am." Hibiki acknowledged nervously before she stopped unpacking said training clothes. Making her way around the boxes to where her girlfriend stood, the redhead smiled softly before wrapping her girlfriend into a hug. "Well...to the next step," she trailed off, before leaning in closer, Chris wrapping her arms around her shoulders and leaning upwards, stopping just inches apart.

"To the next step," the snow-haired girl whispered in agreement, before closing the last bit of distance and capturing Hibiki's lips with her own, the duo engaging in a brief kiss that felt like minutes. Separating, the couple hovered inches apart before diving back in for another kiss, Chris' lips pressing against her girlfriend's own for another few seconds before pulling away, the shorter girl resting her head on her girlfriend's chest just below the shoulder as the young couple just enjoyed being in each other's company.

"Mmm...Hibiki?" Chris said, her face buried gently in her girlfriend's shoulder. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be home. And I'm especially glad to be here with you." Smiling softly as she turned to look at the bedroom she would be sharing with the shorter girl, she continued, her eyes going slightly distant as she took note of the boxes she had brought from her previous apartment. "I still can't believe this is happening though."

"Like how you couldn't believe it when I asked you if you wanted to come live with me before you left for your tour?" Chris replied, a content smile on her face as Hibiki nodded slowly, the memory of their dinner date a couple nights prior to the start of her tour coming to the front of her mind. "Hibiki...baka, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want us to live together, you know that." Leaning up and briefly kissing the taller girl once again, she continued, a joyful happiness in her eyes as she pulled away. "I love you, Hibiki. Let's get the rest of this unpacked, then we can get dinner."

"I love you too, Chris. Let's get to it...and make this place ours." Releasing the shorter girl from the hug, she moved towards the nearest box. Opening it and taking a look at where Chris was unpacking another box, Hibiki couldn't help but smile, the thought of her life with her girlfriend moving forwards causing her heart rate to increase and a blush to appear on her face.

Maybe the future would be brighter than either of them expected.

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, East Classroom Building, Tokyo**_

"What's taking Kirika so long?" Shirabe asked quietly as she stood outside the door to the room the Photography club was meeting in. "She said she'd be ready by now." Taking a quick look at her watch, the twin-tailed girl let out a short sigh before the door beside her opened, most of the members of the club filing out before the dark-haired girl looked inside the room, where a pair of students remained.

"Kirika-san, don't worry about how the others are doing with their pictures," the brunette next to her said, an encouraging smile on her face as she spoke to the blonde. "Your photos are pretty good for someone who really just started." Besides her the blonde nodded, a slightly downcast look on her face even as Shirabe made her way over to join the duo, something that didn't go unnoticed by the older brunette. "Ah...Shirabe-chan!" she said as the shorter girl walked over, a confused look on her face.

"Hikari-san, what are you talking about?" the _Shul Shagana_ wielder asked, a slightly confused look on her face as she stood next to her friend. Besides her, Kirika looked downcast, her eyes staring down at a small number of photos.

"Shirabe, do these pictures look any good to you?" Kirika asked, her voice quiet as she turned towards her friend, a questioning look in her eyes. "I just don't feel like I'm making all that much progress, but Hikari-san says they're good." Quickly looking through the pictures that the blonde had taken, Shirabe responded, a small smile on her face.

"Kirika, you're doing better," she said, her words causing the taller blonde to smile softly. "I know you haven't been at this for too long, but these look like you're doing better already."

"Shirabe, you always know what to say," the blonde said, hugging her friend briefly before letting go, the embarrassed blush on both girls' faces. "You really think that I'm getting better?"

An annoyed glare.

"I know...you wouldn't say that if you didn't mean it."

Besides them Hikari laughed softly, an amused look coming onto her face at the duo's antics. "The two of you act like you're married. It's kinda cute." Reaching down and picking up her pink backpack from where it rested next to the desk, she continued, her voice cheerful. "Kirika-san, don't worry. I know it doesn't look like it to you, but you're getting better. Hell, I wasn't any better than you are now when I'd been taking pictures for as long as you have."

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like it now, Hikari-san," Kirika replied, reaching down and grabbing her green messenger bag from where it leaned against the desk before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Hikari-san just has more experience, Kirika," Shirabe said, her voice level with her friend as the three students made their way towards the exit of the classroom, Kirika hanging a forest-green colored camera case around her neck as they walked. "Remember, you've only been doing this for a couple of months. You'll get there. You just have to be patient."

"Easier said than done. Some of the other people in the club are just so good at this, it makes me wonder if I'll ever be that good," Kirika replied, her words causing a knowing smile from her shorter friend as the trio made their way towards the door leading outside the building.

"Well, give it time, Kirika-san," Hikari said, her pink camera case hanging from her neck as she absentmindedly bit her lip silently. Opening the door, the three girls stepped out into the late afternoon daylight before stopping and looking over towards the nearby track. "Anyways, I'll see the two of you later. I promised Ayaka that I'd help her with the costume she was working on. Ja ne!" At that, the brunette walked off, leaving Shirabe and Kirika to themselves as they looked over the track, the stage for the academy's graduation ceremony coming into shape under the late afternoon air.

"It's been an amazing four months since we started here, hasn't it?" Kirika said, her words drawing the shorter girl's attention to her. Smiling softly as she took in the sight of the mostly-completed stage sitting in the middle of the track, she continued, sadness entering her smile. "And now Chris-san, Miku-san, and Tsubasa-san are all graduating already."

"Kirika, you make it sound like we don't have any other friends here," Shirabe replied, her eyes narrowing slightly before she smiled. "You're right though. The three of them really helped us fit in here quickly. And so did Miku-san's other friends." Thinking back to their first day at the school, the twin tailed girl smiled softly. "But we've also made other friends, I think. You and Hikari-san seem to get along well, and I've seen you talking with some of our other classmates too."

"That's true," Kirika replied, a quiet laugh coming from her as the duo started their walk down towards the gate, blending in quietly with the crowd. "I know you've been making friends in the cultural club, haven't you?" Besides her, Shirabe fell quiet, even as she stared straight ahead silently. "Shirabe?"

"I've...made some friends there," the shorter girl responded finally, her voice quiet as she spoke. "Kei-san's been really gracious with helping me meet the other club members, but...sometimes I feel like I don't fit in. Everyone else in the club is so chatty all the time."

"Shirabe, didn't you say you joined that club because of how it helped with the cooking for school functions?" Kirika asked, a warm smile on her face that caused the shorter girl to blush lightly. "I'm sure that once you do that and they see what you can do, they'll open up to you."

A silent stare, before a small smile appeared.

"I hope so, Kirika. I really hope so."

Following the crowd out of the school's front gate, the duo headed toward the nearby train station, a silence falling over them as they made their way with the crowd towards their destination. Splitting off from the crowd halfway to the train station and entering the apartment building that was their destination, the duo made their way back to their apartment before either of them spoke up.

"Hey, Shirabe?"

"Yes, Kirika?"

"Do you think...that we can go visit Mom sometime soon?"

Silence.

"I'm...sure that Kazanari-taichou wouldn't mind us doing so. But with how she's still in treatment, I don't think they'd want us to visit for too long."

"I hope she gets better soon…"

Silence once again.

"So do I, Kirika. So do I."

-SotHR-

"You're an anime protagonist, Miku." Yumi said completely out of nowhere.

The fork the dark-haired girl had raised to her mouth in order to take a bite of her admittedly late lunch stopped just before she could do so as her eyes widened, shocked at her friend's nonsensical declaration.

The fork lowered.

"I'm a what?"

"An anime protagonist, and a pretty popular one at that," The twin-tailed girl continued, smiling all the while. She couldn't help but notice that the last six months had been good to Miku, in more ways than one. "Seriously, I don't think you even understand how popular you are."

Shaking off the shock, Miku proceeded to take her much coveted bite, refusing to acknowledge Yumi's ridiculous words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said after chewing, her eyes narrowing as she noticed that the smile on Yumi's face did not vanish, and in fact was growing that much larger.

"Oh come on, we're graduating in two days and you still haven't noticed? Did the mountain of letters in your mailbox mean absolutely nothing?" Yumi said, the grin not leaving her face for even a second. Miku simply stared at her in between bites, not answering back. "I mean, ever since you grew your hair out, people have been starting to gossip. You're turning heads, Miku."

"You're exaggerating." Miku replied. Since that day six months ago that she resolved to move on, she had decided on a whim to start growing her hair out despite her earlier aversion to doing so. If before it barely passed her ears, it now fell just a bit below her shoulders, and the big white ribbon she used to tie it with every morning was now missing, letting her now fairly long black hair flow freely.

"I'm not, believe me," Yumi said, leaning a bit closer to her friend over the table. "I'm the gossip queen after all. I hear all the talk that's been going around, and there's all these rumors that you're 'back on the market.'"

"I'm not a commodity," Miku said, frowning. "I've just been spending more time studying, that's all. I wasn't really thinking about anything else really. I want to apply to med school after all, and to do that I need to study hard every day you know. I don't know how people reached that conclusion." She said, taking another bite of her food. At her answer, Yumi leaned back in her seat, staring towards the ceiling.

"Med school huh? I'm shocked, Miku. I thought you were definitely going to keep on playing piano or something. You were really good at that." At this, Miku was the one who smiled, recalling her tumultuous experiences with the recently re-named S.O.N.G.

"I guess I had a flash of inspiration." She responded simply. She had been eternally grateful to the doctors and nurses at the hospital that took care of her after her whole incident way back then, and after that she resolved to help others just like they'd helped her. And if she could, she'd be glad to assist in S.O.N.G.'s operations one day, and provide support to Hibiki, Chris, and the others.

"Really? Man, I wish I had one like you did." Yumi said with a tinge of jealousy. Miku giggled and stabbed her fork into a cherry tomato.

"Believe me, you don't." She replied. Ever since the Ryoko she met in the parallel world had told her the name of the relic that she had found traces of in her body, Miku had been having what felt like flashbacks. Strange flashes of memory that she could not explain sometimes appeared in her mind, and she could never put her finger on what they meant. It was why she was sure Yumi wouldn't want something like that to serve as inspiration. It took missing memories and a heart wrenching trip to an alternate world for Miku to get to where she was now. And she wouldn't wish it upon anyone else.

It was then that Yumi lowered her eyes, catching sight of something behind Miku. All of a sudden her grin returned, and she placed her arm on the table, putting her face in her palm as she looked on.

"Speaking of inspiration," She began to say, and Miku looked at her in confusion. "Maybe this one will open your eyes."

Miku put down her fork, and suddenly noticed that someone was standing next to her. She looked up to see a brunette that she did not recognize staring at her, her face flushed and her hands behind her back. She seemed to be uncomfortable, and what seemed to be her friends stood a small distance behind her, smiling all the while. After gathering her courage for a moment, the nameless brunette spoke.

"Umm...umm," She murmured in embarrassment. "Kohinata-senpai, m-my name is Sosogu Yuri. I-I'm a sophomore in the light music club." She said nervously, glancing back to her friends who gave her the thumbs up. Miku looked at her strangely for a moment, and then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sosogu-san. How can I help you?" Miku replied kindly, causing the brunette's face to turn a deeper red. On the other side of the table, Yumi held her free hand over her mouth, holding back her laughter.

The blushing girl's face scrunched up more in embarrassment, and Miku could see how tense the younger girl was as she struggled with her nerves. Gathering the last bits of her courage, Yuri brought her hands forth, presenting a letter to the dark-haired girl.

"P-Please, accept this!" She let out in a squeaky voice, bowing to her senior. Miku's eyes widened, staring at the letter with a stupefied expression. She briefly glanced over to Yumi, who was now holding both hands over her mouth, desperate to keep her amusement in. She then looked back to the bowing girl, who suddenly spoke up again. "Y-You don't need to give an answer right now, just please accept it!"

Finding herself in unknown waters, Miku was unsure how to respond to the girl. However, she couldn't just push her away, not when she came all the way to meet her. The girl's two friends looked on with excitement, wondering what was going to happen.

Miku smiled, and with a delicate touch took the letter from the girl's extended hands. Feeling the weight removed from her hands, Yuri straightened her back and looked at Miku, a scarlet blush all over her face.

"T-Then, please e-excuse me!" She said hurriedly before bowing once more. She then scurried over to her friends, each one taking one of her hands and jumping excitedly. Miku watched them with a smile, and quickly the three girls disappeared, leaving the cafeteria in a hurry.

Once they vanished from her vision, Miku stared at the letter in her hand curiously. She turned it over several times, noticing the cute pink heart sticker that sealed it shut, as well as what seemed to be her own name written in a cursive, elegant font on the back.

There was only one thing Miku could say in response.

"People actually still do this?"

And then Yumi burst out laughing, causing several heads to turn in her direction in surprise. She did not let it bother her, slamming her hand against the table in her mirth. Miku narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Oh man, the look on your face!" Yumi said loudly, trying to calm down. "What did I tell you? An anime protagonist!"

"It's not funny," Miku replied, looking at the letter once more. "I never put myself on display. It wasn't my intention to."

"Oh, I know, but it's still funny. Oh man, I'm gonna miss school so much, if not just for these kind of moments," She said. Suddenly, the volume of her voice dropped, becoming far gentler. "I guess that letting go of Bikki...did you a lot of good."

Miku's face fell at the thought. Six months had passed, and she could definitely say to herself that she had moved on. So much in fact, that when Hibiki came to her asking for advice after Chris asked her to move in with her, the dark-haired girl managed to keep her calm and told her that she should go ahead and do it. Of course, that was why Chris wasn't at school right now: she had just finished packing her things and moving them all to the new apartment, leaving Miku alone in the oversized room for the next few days.

"I'm serious, Miku," Yumi continued, causing Miku to look back to her. "You're sparkling now, as if all of your worries just seemed to vanish. You've been looking much better every day, and I'm not just talking about your appearance."

'Of course the anime nut would say that.' Miku thought to herself. But she wasn't wrong, she realized. She did indeed feel better, as if her heart was much lighter than before. She felt as though she could finally see the world, and notice things she never bothered to pay attention to. It was a new feeling to have, one she did not expect. She'd only ever loved Hibiki, and that love was a constant thing, something that had defined her completely for years. She still loved her, but the raging fire was now simply a small, tiny flame that she knew would eventually be snuffed out. It scared her initially, but now...she felt as though she was opening herself up to new possibilities. And if someone like Yumi could notice that fact...then maybe it wasn't all that bad.

Quickly changing the subject, Yumi leaned forward over the table.

"Well, what does it say?!" She asked excitedly. "Are you gonna accept?!"

"I didn't even open it yet, Yumi," Miku replied, trying to settle down her friend. "And I don't know...I need to think on it for a bit."

"Hehe, told you. You're more popular than you think. And I have to give the girl some credit, she came to you personally with it rather than just put it in your mailbox. That's gotta count for something, right?" Yumi said, and Miku found herself nodding.

"Yeah...I guess it does…"

Now that she thought about it...maybe giving it a try wouldn't be so bad. Just to see...just to figure out if the feelings she had towards Hibiki...could ever be given to someone else.

"Sosogu Yuri, huh?" Yumi murmured. "Can't say I know her, but she's cute. Sophomore light music club? I'm gonna have to do some digging. I'll give you all the juicy details so you can make the best decision you can."

Miku narrowed her eyes at her.

"Please don't."

"If you say so," Yumi said offhandedly. "By the way, Miku, are you gonna come to the party we're having after graduation?"

"I don't know," Miku replied, her expression evening. "It doesn't sound like my type of thing."

"Miku, we're graduating in two days. I know you're getting ready for med school, but you can live it up for one night, can't you? We already rented the place for the night, too."

A pause, the dark-haired girl mulling the idea in her mind before responding.

"...Fine, I'll go, but only if everyone else is going."

A cheer rang out from the brunette in front of her, causing Miku to smile shakily. As the twin tailed girl began speaking excitedly, she shook her head slowly before covering her face with her hand. She was beginning to have a weird feeling about what she had just said.

"Ooh, maybe you can invite Yuri as well!"

Miku groaned. Maybe next time, she'd have to make sure Yumi isn't around, just to make sure she doesn't get too excited.

'She really is an anime nut.'

 _ **S.O.N.G. Memorial Site, Choufu, Tokyo**_

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while," Tsubasa whispered as she kneeled in front of the memorial stone. Taking a moment to pour a small jar of water over the surface of the stone, she then placed a small brass vase in front of the stone before lighting a lone match. "It's just been hard to find a chance to stop by and visit lately." Lighting the small incense sticks inside of the brass container, she smiled softly as she fell silent for a moment, allowing herself to contemplate what she wanted to say.

"I'll be graduating from Lydian the day after tomorrow, and I'll be doing so along with some of the friends I've made. I'm...a bit nervous about it, but excited at the same time." A pause as she considered her words some more.

"I have really great memories of my time at Lydian, ones that I'll always hold really close to my heart of the friends I've made and the things that I've been a part of. And while you aren't here to see it, I know that you'd probably be happy for all of us. The graduating class president always gives a speech at graduation, which falls on me this year. Hopefully it goes well; I've been spending a decent amount of time at work and at home trying to get it right. Even when I was doing interviews, I wasn't the best at public speaking; you always said that 'this sword is too sharp a blade to talk'."

Taking a deep breath and remaining silent for a moment, she continued, the late afternoon winter air sending a small chill down her spine.

"I start university in a couple weeks, too," she said, smiling softly at the stone in front of her. "I don't know what I want to major in yet, but I'm thinking I might try for something business-related. In any case, it'll be a new experience, but one that I'm looking forward to. Maybe by doing this, I'll be able to figure out who I want to be in the future, not what the clan wanted me to be."

Taking a moment to pause, she fell silent, as if listening to a voice that only she could hear, the early summer evening air flowing around her gently.

"I might not be able to stop by again for a little while, so I'm sorry in advance," the bluenette whispered, her fingers reaching up and tracing the name etched into the stone lightly. "But I miss you, Kanade. I wish you were here to see me now. Please watch over me, both now and in the future."

Reaching over and grabbing the incense from where it rested in front of the stone, she blew it out, the thick scent of its smoke filling her nostrils gently as she turned to leave, the twilight sun reflecting off the marble stone where her former partner's name remained. Returning the rented incense vase and water jar to where they were stored, she walked to where her motorcycle waited, the vermillion sunset reflecting off of its white paint job before departing, the gravesite fading away slowly into her rearview mirror.

-SotHR-

Tsubasa let out a sigh as she walked through the door of her apartment, now devoid of any of its previous owner's possessions. Placing her motorcycle's keys on the small shelf next to the door and removing her shoes, she made her way into the partially empty room. 'It feels less lively here now…' she thought as she placed the takeout sushi she had obtained on the table. After Chris had asked Hibiki to move in with her and the redhead had accepted, Tsubasa and Hibiki had started the process of transferring ownership of the apartment to Tsubasa alone, the process wrapping up just days earlier. And while Tsubasa was happy for her former roommate, there was still a sense of something missing.

Shaking her head slightly, the bluenette sat down at the table, her mind focusing on what she knew was to come the day after tomorrow as she took a bite of the first piece of sushi she had bought. Looking over to her phone briefly as she prepared to take another bite of the California Roll she had purchased, a specific piece of news on screen caught her attention. 'Hmm? What's this?' she thought, biting into her sushi and chewing on it slowly. On her phone's screen, the image of a motorcycle race appeared. 'That's right...qualifying for the annual Memorial Grand Prix is coming up…'

As she read through the article, Tsubasa couldn't help but find herself intrigued. 'I've wanted to try to race in one of these…I just never had the time...' she thought, taking a smaller bite of her sushi. Held once per year, the Noise Victim Memorial Grand Prix, or NVMGP, was held as a charity event to raise funds for the families of those affected by the Noise. Last year, she had performed the national anthem before the event, a rousing success which only helped fuel her comeback after her year away. Finishing her piece of sushi as she read through the rest of the article, she smiled softly before pulling up the event's website.

"Maybe this year I can do more than just perform…" she whispered, the images of a dream she had experienced previously returning to the front of her head and causing any anxiety she may have felt to fade. Allowing her smile to widen into a small smirk, a single thought came to her mind before she pressed the submit button on her application for admittance into the event.

'Kanade used to laugh at me whenever I told her about how I wanted to try to race someday…' she thought, a saddened frown coming onto her face at the thought, even as she placed her phone back down onto the table in front of her. Leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling, the former idol fell into thought as she sat in the silence.

'I've grown up so much these past four years and have met so many people that have allowed me to do so...' she thought, the images of the memories she had and the friends she had made coming to the front of her mind. 'I wonder...if Kanade saw me now, would she be proud of who I've become?' Lingering on the question for a moment as she closed her eyes, one more thought popped into mind, bringing a small blush onto her face.

'If she saw me now...would she feel the same about me...as I felt about her while she was alive?'

 _ **Lydian Music Academy, Student Center, Tokyo, Graduation Day**_

A nervous energy filled the air as Lydian Academy's next graduation class waited in the student center. Amongst the chattering students, many of which were discussing topics like guys, girls, and even summer plans, Tsubasa sat in a booth in the back corner, a small black folder sitting on the table next to her. 'Where are they?' she thought, her sapphire eyes searching through the crowd for her friends before she noticed a small commotion on the right side of the room, a flash of light lavender making its way through the crowd.

'I guess that answers my question…' she thought, an amused smile on her face as Chris finally made her way through the small crowd of students, emerging from the crowd with a nervous grin on her face before meeting the bluenette and giving her a loose hug.

"Ready to go?" the snow-haired girl asked, her words drawing a slow nod from the older girl, Tsubasa's eyes still searching the crowd. "Looking for someone?"

"Was trying to see if your roommate has gotten here yet. But I'm about as ready as I'm going to be," Tsubasa replied, her voice barely audible above the din of the other soon-to-be graduates. "You two roomed together for almost two years, Chris. It's a surprise that she isn't with you right now."

"Miku's meeting up with her guests first," The _Ichaival_ wielder said, tugging at the hem of her skirt as she spoke. "She said she'd meet up with us when she got through meeting them, so I'm not too worried." Taking note of the shorter girl's nervous expression Tsubasa spoke up, a knowing smile on her face.

"Everything okay? You seem nervous about something."

A brief knowing glance.

"I'm just...a bit anxious. Hibiki left early this morning, saying that she had something to take care of before the ceremony. And then I see all the other girls in our class' parents here. It's just…"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, but there's something else too." Falling silent for a moment, the duo stood, taking in the sound of the nervous chatter of the girls around them before Chris spoke up again. "I mean…most of these girls know what they're gonna do next, whether it's Uni like you and Miku, or something else, like Kuriyo, Yumi, and Shiori."

"And you?"

"I...was thinking I'd work more full time for S.O.N.G.," the shorter girl replied, an embarrassed blush on her face. "I don't really know what else I'd want to do, so I figured it'd be a good place to start, and I could go from there." Falling silent once again, the duo looked back out into the crowd as excited whispers filled the room before a small hole in the crowd opened up. "Ah...Miku!"

Looking towards where she had heard Chris' voice coming from and spotting the duo, the dark-haired girl started making her way through the crowd, the group of girls seemingly getting out of her way as she made her way over to join the duo, Chris and Tsubasa wrapping her in loose hugs as she arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," Miku said, her words drawing an amused look from her friends as the trio took a seat in the booth nearby, Tsubasa's folder resting on the table. "My mom's train was on time, but then the crowds were brutal getting over here." Besides her, Chris smiled shakily, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the other two girls.

"A-At least they made it in safely," she asked, her words, drawing a short nod from her now-former roommate before she continued. "And at least you have people who are coming to see you walk. That...has to count for something, right?"

"Chris…" Miku whispered, her eyes widening slightly as the meaning behind her friend's words returned to the front of her mind.

"No, Miku, It's fine. It's...just another day, right?"

"Still…" Miku trailed off, the memory of when Chris had told her about what had happened to her parents coming to her mind. "I shouldn't have brought that up. Sorry." Across the table, Tsubasa nodded, looking up briefly from her now-open folder at the younger girl.

"I'm sure that if they were still here, they'd be proud of you, Chris."

"I-I-I know," Chris replied, a small blush on her cheeks as she smiled. Taking a moment to stare out into the crowd of students, she continued, her voice barely audible above the excited hum of the room. "I just...you two are going to university after this, and Hibiki's one of the fastest rising stars in the country. I just wonder what's next for me, that's all. And as much as I bet that my parents would be proud of me for graduating despite everything that's happened over the years, I still can't help but feel as though they'd be disappointed in me for not having that figured out."

Nodding slightly in response to their friend's words, Miku and Tsubasa shot a mutual glance towards each other before the bluenette replied, a warm smile on her face.

"Chris, I would think that they'd want you to be happy," she began, closing her folder and shooting a supportive glance the snow-haired girl's way. "I know that you're having a tough time deciding on what you want to do in the future, and that's okay; not everyone has that figured out. I know that I don't, at least not completely." Pausing slightly to consider her next words, she continued, her speech causing Chris to look at her with surprise written on her face.

"But even still, you've found happiness, Chris. That's not a minor little thing, and is something you should hold on to, no matter what happens."

Another pause from the bluenette, the memories of her time with Kanade coming to the front of her mind.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though you don't know what the future holds for you, you have found something just as important. You've found happiness, love, and most importantly, you've found people who care about you greatly. You'll figure out what you want to do in the future soon enough." Nodding at Tsubasa's statement, Miku spoke up, a small smile on her face as she reached out, giving the snow-haired girl's hand a supportive squeeze.

"Tsubasa-san's right, Chris. Happiness is something that you can't undervalue."

Before any of the three could say anything more, the Lydian Staff member in charge of the ceremony entered the room, their voice ringing out over the din of the anxious students.

"Everyone here? If so, let's get ready and get lined up to head out to the ceremony site!"

Taking one last look at each other, the trio stood from their booth before Tsubasa spoke up, a small smile on her face.

"We'll talk more after the ceremony. Good luck, you two."

"Same to you, miss class president."

At that they separated before heading to their places in line, their minds not focused solely on the future ahead or on the ceremony in front of them. Instead, they found themselves reflecting on the people they've met and those they held dearest to them. As a result, a single thought was shared between all three girls as they took their places in the graduation line.

'Even after our time here is over...we'll still be here for each other. No matter what happens.'

-SotHR-

"Well, I'm off," Kirika said, a nervous smile on her face as she spoke, the larger camera than she was used to held with care in both hands. Smiling back at her friend from where she stood, Shirabe replied, her eyes locking onto the blonde's own. "I really hope that the pictures turn out well this time."

"Kirika, I'm sure they'll be fine," the twin-tailed girl replied before wrapping her in a brief hug, her presence causing the blonde to blush gently. Stepping back and away from the hug, Shirabe continued, a warm smile on her face as she spoke. "Just remember what Hikari-san showed you about the flash levels."

"Shirabe, I'm sure Kirika can remember to do that on her own," Maria said, her words drawing the younger girls' attention to her as she looked around the school's campus. "From what you told me, it sounds like Kirika's been getting a lot of practice."

"Thanks, Maria-nee." Kirika said, a warm smile having emerged on her face at the older girl's comments. "I'll catch up with you two after the ceremony ends!" At that, the blonde ran off to her assigned position, the two former members of FIS standing and watching her leave with smiles on their faces.

"Shirabe, didn't you say that the ceremony starts soon?" Maria asked, her teal colored-t-shirt fluttering slightly in the early summer wind. The older girl had returned to town late the night before, and her presence at home had been a pleasant surprise for the younger girls. "We should probably find some seats, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, although you sound awfully excited for this," the younger girl replied, her school uniform's white t-shirt helping her to stay cool in the relatively warm air. Shooting a questioning look towards the young woman she viewed as a sister, Shirabe continued, a curiosity held inside of her voice. "Maria, you never really said just why you wanted to come to this ceremony. Neither of us are graduating, so...why?"

"Ah…" Maria began, her face flushing as she tried to figure out an answer. She had been overseas for the previous several months, splitting her focus between her public job as a singer and her role for SONG as another part of the newly-reorganized division's intelligence group. "Well, I was due for a bit of a break from work, first off. But...I guess I wanted to try to spend time with the two of you."

A silent stare.

"Fine…" Maria replied, eventually giving into the shorter girl's disbelieving stare as she sighed, her eyes staring towards the stage that the students would be strolling across shortly. "I wanted to see what one of these was like. Serena and I were home schooled by mom and some of the other scientists at the facility, and I was curious about what this would be like."

"I'm sure that's the only reason…" Shirabe shot back, her eyes still narrowed in disbelief. While she knew that what Maria said was the truth, she also knew the older girl well enough to know that she had another, more personal, reason for wanting to attend. "You know, you could just ask Tsubasa-san out."

"Sh-Sh-Shirabe! What are you talking about?" Maria replied, her face turning positively red at her friend's response. Letting out a sigh at the younger girl's stone-cold stare, she replied, her eyes turning back towards the stage on which the bluenette would be walking fairly shortly. "...It's not what you think, Shirabe. Yes, I'm here at least partially because of how I want to see her walk across that stage. But everything else I said earlier still stands."

"I don't believe a word you just said, Maria-nee," Shirabe said, a small smirk making its way onto her features as she took note of the older girl's reaction. While she normally wouldn't be able to poke fun at the girl she viewed as her older sister, the subject of the former idol had become a source of great entertainment for her and Kirika at Maria's expense. Taking note of the time via the clock nearby, she continued, dropping the subject as she spoke. "But you're right about how we should go find our seats."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Maria smiled softly, her heart still racing from what Shirabe had just said. The rosette hadn't really had much of a chance to stay in contact with the bluenette since joining what was known then as the 2nd Division. Smiling down at the shorter girl, she spoke up, her voice quiet as she stared back towards the stage, the memory of something she had heard from Ogawa the last time they had spoken causing her to frown in confusion.

"I wonder what he meant by that? That stage does look a bit big…" she said, her voice a low whisper that only barely caught Shirabe's ears. Shaking her head when the younger girl looked up at her in confusion, she spoke up once again, a small smile on her face. "Nothing. Just something for work, that's all."

At this, the former FIS duo made their way towards the seats allotted to students' friends and family, small talk about the younger girl's school life becoming the topic of their conversation as they walked. And as they talked, both girls couldn't help but feel the excitement in the air as the temporary stands began to fill.

-SotHR-

"Thanks for inviting me, Chinatsu-chan," Kasumi said as she walked towards the area for friends and family of students. "It's always nice to get away from the house for a day, and I'm sure you're excited for Miku-chan." Besides her, her friend smiled softly, shaking her head in response to the brunette's words before speaking.

"It's not a problem, Kasumi-san. You're practically family," she replied, a warm smile on her face. Looking around at the campus, she continued, her mind drifting slightly as she thought about her daughter's upcoming graduation. "I wonder where Hibiki-chan is, though."

"I don't know. She didn't tell me," the brunette replied, her white short-sleeved blouse fluttering lightly in the wind. "All she said was that she had something to do for work, but that she'll be here. She could have been held up."

"True…" Chinatsu replied, her shoulder-length black hair being blown gently in the wind. "It was a surprise to me when you told me that our daughters weren't dating. I could have sworn that they would eventually do so." Laughing softly, Kasumi replied, her mind flashing back to when she met her daughter's girlfriend.

"Maybe, but...sometimes it just doesn't work out the way we thought it would." Earning a nod from her friend as they made their way into the stands and quickly finding their seats, she continued, a fond smile coming onto her face. "I understand where you're coming from. I was surprised too. But Chris is really a cutie, and as long as she makes my daughter happy, that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, I agree with you about that. And it does seem as though Miku is a lot happier than she has been for a long time." Letting out a small sigh, she continued, brushing her shoulder-length black hair back slightly over the shoulder of her red dress. "It just seems like she's grown up so quickly. One day she was thinking about becoming a pianist, then it seems like the next she had decided to go into med school and grow her hair out. I just wish I knew where the time went, and what led to the change."

"Chinatsu-chan, I'm the same way," Kasumi replied, her eyes closing softly as she thought back on the moment her daughter had asked her to go overseas, as well as the moment she saw her for the first time she came back after her time abroad. "But...if it helps, what we can do is be proud of them for what they've done, and for what they'll accomplish moving forward. And we can love them no matter what happens."

"Yeah…you're right," the dark-haired woman said in reply. Looking out over the stage as the stands around them started to fill up, she continued, a small smile on her face as she spoke. "The ceremony starts shortly, doesn't it?" At her friend's nod, she continued, pulling out the small program they had been given at the campus gate and looking inside, even as other parents and families filled in the section around them. "It's just too bad that Souji couldn't make it today. That case he's on just wouldn't let him get away, even for his own daughter's graduation."

"I'm sure he asked you to take plenty of pictures for him, right?" Kasumi asked, the dark-haired woman besides her nodding in agreement. "We'll just have to take plenty of good photos then, won't we?" Earning a nod in response, she smiled, turning her attention back to the stage as the first bell before the ceremony began.

"Excuse me, ladies," a deep voice spoke, catching both women's attention. "Do you mind if I join you? It's been hard to find a decent seat here today." Genjurou said, a small smile on his face as he spoke. Looking up at the smiling commander, Kasumi replied first, a small smile on her face.

"Ah...sure thing. Uh…I didn't catch your name," she said, the muscled commander catching on to the two mothers' uncertainty and chuckling slightly.

"Sorry about that. I'm Kazanari Genjurou. It's a pleasure to meet you," he responded, offering his hand to the two women in response. Reaching out and taking the redhead's hand and shaking it gently, the brunette spoke up, a knowing smile coming onto her face. 'That's right…'

"Tachibana Kasumi. It's nice to meet you as well, Genjurou-san."

"Kohinata Chinatsu. Pleased to meet you as well."

Smiling softly as he shook the hand of both women, Genjurou spoke up, even as he looked towards the stage in front of them.

"So...you're here in support of Miku-san, right?"

"Ah...yes," Chinatsu replied, her response causing the redhead to smile softly. "She's my daughter. Of course I'd be here to do so."

"And you, Tachibana-san?"

"Ah...well, I'm here to support Miku-chan, but I'm generally here to support the school as well," the brunette replied, the SONG commander raising an eyebrow slightly. "My daughter's friends are all on track to graduate today. How about you?"

"Ah...I see," Genjurou replied, nodding in response to the brunette's words. "I'm here because my ward and my niece are both graduating today."

"Your niece?" Kasumi responded, her mind quickly connecting the dots. "You don't mean Tsubasa-san, do you?" At Genjurou's nod, the brunette's smile widened, only to be interrupted by the sound of the final call bell for guests to get to their seats.

"We can talk more later on after the ceremony if you want," Kasumi replied, her words causing Genjurou to pause to consider his answer. "But before we can, let's cheer for who we're here to see!" Before the first few students started to enter the ceremony area, he responded, a small smile on his face.

"I think that sounds good to me."

-SotHR-

"And now I present to you the head of the senior class to give a reflection on what she learned this year. Kazanari-san, please come forward," The Dean of the academy said at the podium, a round of applause erupting from the stands and from the soon-to-be graduates. 'Here we go…' Tsubasa thought, standing from where she sat next to the stage and heading towards the nearby stairs. Making her way to the podium and bowing gently to the Dean as she stepped away from the podium, the bluenette taking her spot, the black folder placed in front of her with the speech she planned to give within.

"My fellow classmates," the bluenette began, her eyes looking out into the audience as her classmates looked up towards where she stood. "This year has been an amazing one, as has my entire time here at Lydian. Meeting all of you and getting to know you all, especially these past two years, has been an experience the likes of which I will never forget. For that, I have to thank all of you. For without you, this place would not be the special place that it is."

A pause, the bluenette taking a moment to look down at her notes before continuing.

"There are plenty of memories that we will all have that were spawned by our choices to come to Lydian. Whether it be from the clubs or sports that we have participated in, the people we've met, our interaction with the teachers we've had, or something else, those memories and experiences will help to shape us all as we move forwards. Each of us have different memories that have helped us shape our own perspective on our time here. But above all else, it's those unique memories that make our thoughts of this place what they are."

"Over the past few years, we've all gone through a number of changes. Whether they be from meeting new people or experiencing new things, we all grow and change as time goes on." Thinking about the first day she had met Hibiki, she continued, a small smile coming onto her face. "Sometimes, these changes come from the most...unexpected, incredible, and wonderful meetings. Most of which happen completely by coincidence. But as you think about those meetings and you allow the people you meet closer to you, you find yourself changing, becoming slowly different from what you thought you'd become."

Another pause, the images of what had happened over two years previously coming back to her mind. Taking a deep breath to gather herself, she continued, the images of the events of _Kadingir_ appearing in her mind.

"Sometimes, we lose track of what's important to us. Over two and a half years ago now, we almost lost this school and the bonds that we had all built through none of our fault. But given time, those bonds were shown to only be made stronger as a result and are something that only make us stronger than we would be on our own. It's because of those bonds that the dreams that we all have remain in front of us today, out there in our future for us to all pursue."

Pausing again for a moment she smiled sadly, the images of what happened at the "Queens of Music" concert coming back into focus in her mind.

"But even with those dreams in front of us, sometimes they can be brought to an end, despite our best intentions. But even though that can happen, there can be a positive that comes out of it. Maybe you meet with someone you hadn't thought you would get to see again."

The image of Hibiki's return came to her mind, causing her to smile widely.

"Or maybe a new dream sprouts from the ashes of an old one, and you find yourself enjoying it just as much as you had your old one."

More images, her retirement from singing and her becoming an assistant manager, helping the girl she saw as her younger sister to develop her career.

"No matter what though, we all find our own path. And as we follow the paths that we lay out in front of us, the bonds that we have are tested. Sometimes they grow stronger. Sometimes, they change into something else. And sometimes, they're severed by things that happen which are out of our control."

"But even as people come and go from our lives and new bonds are made, there is one thing that's true."

Another pause as she took another look at the points she wanted to make.

"The bonds we've made are eternal. Even if they change shape, they're life's true constant."

Another pause, as she looked out to gather the reaction of the audience.

"And even though those bonds may sometimes lead us into conflict with each other, they still are an important part of who we are. And in the end, it could be because of those bonds that we can overcome an obstacle that may be too difficult to overcome on our own."

A final pause, as she reached towards the end of her speech.

"Therefore, I ask all of you think about this as we move forward past our time here at Lydian. While the paths that we all walk may not be the same, we'll always have our time here. I ask that you hold those bonds closely as you pursue those dreams and follow your paths. Never let go of those dreams and follow what your heart tells you. Because in the end, it's always the strength of your heart that allows for you to reach for those dreams and follow your path to the end."

Staring out into the audience, she prepared to give one final line.

"Believe in the song of the heart, no matter where it takes you. Thank you, and god bless each and every one of you as we head into the next steps in life, no matter what those steps may be."

At this, applause broke out as Tsubasa stepped away from the podium, her black folder closed in one hand. Looking over to the side of the stage where the dean stood waiting, she allowed herself to smile softly before leaving the stage, her eyes looking straight ahead even as she took her seat back amongst her fellow students, barely noticing the tear that slid down the side of her face.

-SotHR-

Hibiki couldn't help but smile as she stood just off stage, making sure to keep herself out of sight for everyone in the audience. But as she grinned at what Tsubasa was saying, she found herself thinking back to what Kanade's spirit had told her before she left more than two years ago. 'You two really were two wings of the same whole…' she thought, a small smile on her face. 'Then I guess it's only fitting that I picked _that_ song for one of the pieces I wanted to do…' Behind her, Ogawa spoke up, his voice audible even as the Dean of Lydian gave a brief speech.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked, earning a brief nod from Hibiki in response. "Once you've removed that mask, there's no going back. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Hibiki responded, the redhead turning and smiling back at her manager. "But this is something I want to do." Listening in to the words of the dean of the school some more, she continued, a small bit of anxiety in her stomach. "Can you put that song on when I ask for it?"

"I can do that...but, Hibiki, you need to be careful about this. You have the permission from the director for you to do this, and we have everything ready for afterwards, but...I have to ask one more time. Are you sure?"

Turning once more to look at her manager, she smiled softly while raising her right hand up, a small eye mask held within. Placing the mask into her manager's hand, she spoke up, even as she turned to look back at the stage.

"Positive, Ogawa-san. This is...the right thing to do. My heart's telling me it is."

Shaking his head slightly in response, Ogawa spoke one more time, taking the young star's shoulders in his hands.

"Then go out there and rock it, Sora...no...Hibiki."

-SotHR-

"Before we start calling you up here so that we can give you your diplomas, there's one last thing that we'd like to do," the dean of the academy said, her eyes drifting over towards the side of the stage where Hibiki stood waiting. "We have a special guest here for a…special performance."

As the surprise of the crowd began to rise, a buzz started to swell amongst the waiting graduates in anticipation. 'What is she talking about?' Tsubasa thought, her eyes wide in confusion. 'I wasn't aware of any guest performer…' Looking up on stage, her eyes widened as she saw a glimpse of something she hadn't expected to see. 'Wait…what…'

"Please welcome, fresh off the release of her new single, our special guest judge from last year's Fall Festival Karaoke contest...the rising star of Galactic Music Japan, Sora." And as she stepped away from the microphone on the podium, Hibiki stepped out onto the stage, microphone held loosely in one hand and a headset mic worn on one ear. Dressed in a sky blue and white dress with black trim whose color scheme reminded Tsubasa of an alternately colored _Gungnir_ , the rising star singer made her way towards the center of the stage as the buzz in the crowd continued to build. Reaching up with her left hand and keying the microphone she wore over her ear, she began to speak, a relaxed tone to her voice.

"I'd like to start by saying thanks to the Lydian staff, who invited me back to this great place for this type of occasion. Before I sing, there's a few words that I'd like to say," the redhead said, her eyes scanning over the crowd from behind the mask she normally wore. "This place is very special. And while Tsubasa-san said a lot of what I would have thought could be said, there's still a little bit more that I want to say."

Taking a deep breath, she allowed her thoughts to focus on some of the experiences she'd had previously before speaking up, a nervous energy in her voice.

"Tsubasa-san mentioned how your bonds allow you to reach your dreams," she began, the nervous energy she was feeling bubbling up within her as she spoke. "She's completely right about that. Your dreams are something for you to aim towards, a sort of guiding star that you can look towards when you're unsure. You should always pursue those dreams of yours-you never know where they'll lead you."

A pause as she tried to gather herself, her mouth feeling dry as she continued to speak.

"But perhaps just as important is that you follow your heart, and where its song leads you. Even though it may not be the easiest path for you to follow, in the end the rewards are always worth it. The people you meet, the places you go, the things you see...all of them are things that are etched in your heart as they happen to enter your life. And it's your heart which allows you to truly be your best self. Your true self."

Pausing once again to stare out into the audience, her eyes locating Chris easily within the crowd as she searched. Smiling softly before continuing, her right hand reached up towards her face and came to a rest in front of the mask she wore.

"I guess that's why it's time for me to show it. My true self," she said, her words causing the crowd in the stands and on the field to murmur in confusion. "It's been a while, and I can see some faces here that I know and others I don't. I guess that makes this next part a little bit easier." Her heart racing a mile a minute but having steeled herself to see this through to the end, she grasped lightly at the bottom of her mask, preparing herself for the point of no return.

"You all know me as Sora, so I guess that you all know it isn't my real name…"

Taking a single calming breath, she moved, tearing the mask off of her face in a single swift motion and tossing it high into the air. The crowd fell dead silent as the mask fell back to earth, the only sound to be heard being the sound of the mask hitting the temporary stage beneath her with a muted thump. Standing silently in the center of the stage, the idol known as Sora vanished from the world, replaced by the true self that had been hidden just underneath. Smiling softly, she stared out into the crowd, watching as hundreds of pairs of eyes widened, many of the people in the crowd starting to put together the pieces.

"No...way…" a student whispered out, a sound that stood out amongst the silence around the area. Nodding slightly in response, her eyes looking towards where Chris sat, the redhead spoke up, her voice breaking the silence with minimal effort.

"It's been a while, everyone. I'm sorry if I made you all worried," She said, the mask resting at peace on the floor of the stage just behind her as she finally made her real self known to those outside her circle, something she had hidden for a long time.

"My name...is Tachibana Hibiki. It's nice to see you all again."

The crowd erupted, their shock to a magnitude beyond what anyone could have expected. Many in the audience were utterly confused by the redhead's revelation, but many others who had been with her before, gone to school with her before, and aided her in the last battle they had seen her were left completely stunned. And standing in the center of it all was Hibiki, her whole body shivering in adrenaline mixed with nerves.

"NO WAY! TACHIBANA?! I THOUGHT SHE DIED!"

"OH MY GOD! IT REALLY IS HER!"

"THERE'S NO WAY THIS IS REAL! SOMEONE TELL ME I'M NOT SEEING THINGS!"

"SHE WAS SORA THE WHOLE TIME?! IS THIS FOR REAL?!"

On and on it went, a veritable hurricane of people's reactions filling the area. Taking a deep, shuddering breath that did not go unnoticed by either Chris or Tsubasa, the redhead turned towards the side of the stage and nodded briefly, as if to send a signal to someone standing just offstage. Reaching up and keying her mic, Hibiki spoke up again, her voice filling the area and bringing the crowd to a manageable level, even as the sound of a familiar tune started to fill the air around her.

"I do have one more surprise," the redhead said, spinning the mic she held in hand before glancing towards where Tsubasa sat, orange eyes meting cobalt blue as she smiled gently. "Would a certain class president come up here?"

"What is she…" the bluenette muttered to herself, a veritable whirlwind of emotions swimming through her head before the sound of her fellow students encouraging her made its presence felt, their support helping her as she walked towards the stage. Climbing the steps to the stage she slowly made her way towards the center to join the newly revealed singer, she found anything she could have said escaping her as the tune behind them picked up in volume, sending shivers down the older girl's spine.

"Hibiki, what are you-"

"Tsubasa-san," the redhead spoke, making her way over to the bluenette before taking her hand lightly and placing the handheld mic into it. "Will you fly with me...just this once?"

At that, Tsubasa froze, her mind flashing back lightly to when she was a part of Zwei Wing alongside Kanade. And now to hear the girl she considered her protege asking her to fly just one final time was causing her to pause, something that didn't go unnoticed by the _Gungnir_ wielder.

"Tsubasa-san?"

Looking back at the crowd of people awaiting her reply, and then back to where the redhead stood as the music started to pick up, the bluenette spoke, a small smile spreading across her face just as the music started to crescendo.

"Just this once."

(Insert song: "Gyakkou no Flugel" by Mizuki Nana and Takayama Minami)

 _-"Can you hear it...?" The dramatic music playing._

 _Let it sound out toward the sky!_

 _Can you hear it...?" The pulsing heartbeat when a life starts._

 _Thrust your love into the air.-_

Chris couldn't help but smile as she watched the two singers on stage during their duet. 'So, this was what you meant when you said you had something to take care of…Hibiki...' she thought, even as she found herself clapping along with the rest of the crowd. But even as she enjoyed the song, she couldn't help but find herself thinking about how the redhead had kept her plans secret from everyone again. Shaking her head, she tried to let herself fall into the pleasant embrace of the voices of the singers, their words intermingling perfectly. This wasn't the time for her to worry about what it could mean, after all.

 _-That day, in the distance, when the stars became music_

 _The season when hair sways in the wind, let's you and I make our heartbeats into a song._

 _With that, our dreams opened_

 _Into a brand new world…-_

Miku found herself cheering on the impromptu duo on stage as they continued to work their way through the song. 'I haven't heard this song since the day of the Zwei Wing concert where it all started…' she thought, her eyes locking on to where Tsubasa and Hibiki were interacting in seemingly perfect sync as a single thought came to mind, one that she couldn't help but speak aloud as the two singers entered the chorus.

"So, you finally made peace with yourself, after all this time. I'm proud of you, Hibiki."

 _-Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen._

 _A future flooded with light_

 _Won't you fly there with us?_

 _Wings stained with tears of just feeling_

 _When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish_

 _I'll hold that hand and add my strength to yours_

 _When we're together, our singing hearts become wings.-_

"Hibiki-chan's really become an amazing singer, Kasumi-san," Chinatsu said as the two of them and Genjurou sat, enjoying the sight of the duet on stage. Turning to look over at the brunette, she found herself stunned at the sight of her friend, watching on as her daughter performed on stage with the former idol. "Kasumi-san? Is something wrong?"

"Ah…no, nothing's wrong," the brunette replied, a small smile coming onto her face. Listening as the duo of singers on stage made their way into the next verse, she continued, even as her mind drifted back to a time thought past. "I recognize this song. It was one of Hibiki's favorite songs...and after the incident at the Zwei Wing concert, I'd catch her listening to it over and over again, alongside Tsubasa-san's other songs. She must have listened to it over a thousand times at least." Reaching up and wiping the small tear that had made its way down her cheek, she continued, her voice showing a level of pride that made both Chinatsu and Genjurou smile. "It's just...so touching to see her up there now with Tsubasa-san, singing a song that helped carry her through that time alongside the singer who made it real for her."

"I'm sure that it's an honor for her," Genjurou said, his voice drawing both women's attention to himself. "And that's why I think she's putting everything she has into making this a performance to remember for both of them."

 _-The day when I understand will come, so_

 _I will never... Forget._

 _And at that time, I will not forget_

 _The way my heart was... When you smiled._

 _You and I can definitely, as one bird,_

 _Holding hands like long ago,_

 _Make a great leap across the big blue sky_

 _So that's what I'm living for_

 _Toward the light of a brand new day.-_

"Wow...Hibiki's really good…" Kirika said as she zoomed in on the singing duo with her camera, taking a snapshot of the two singers. Quickly refocusing her camera in on the graduating class, she took another snapshot, the group of graduates-to-be clearly as into the song as she herself was. Before she could say anything else however, a familiar voice spoke up from beside her as Shirabe approached, a small bottle of water in hand.

"You say that like you didn't already know it, Kirika," the twin-tailed girl said as the blonde drank from her water bottle. Eyes locked onto the performance on stage, she continued, a small smile having made its way onto her face. "She looks like she's having fun up there. She did say that she wanted to sing alongside Tsubasa on stage someday, remember? It was a goal of hers."

"Did she?" the blonde replied, taking another snapshot with her camera as she spoke. "And now she's getting to live that dream out? Has to be nice."

The shorter girl couldn't help but let out a sigh, her palm resting on her forehead in response.

"Kirika...you're hopeless."

 _-Yes, just believe, a thousand years later or today, even if I'm reborn or change, I'll still want to sing_

 _This warmth is so gentle_

 _And I'll never let it go._

 _Just feeling. There's no such thing as fate._

 _This is my story, so I jump._

 _If you feel that you want to run away, just look at the stars._

 _Courage definitely shines bright, a singing star._

 _That day, in the distance, when the stars became music_

 _When I met you, it probably was already woven into legend_

 _I'm not afraid of anything._

 _Let's go to a brand new world…-_

"She seems so...different up there," Maria muttered under her breath as she watched in enjoyment, the duet slowly coming to a close. Her eyes locked onto the now-former idol, she continued, a happy smile on her face. "Almost like...she's okay with the decision she's made, and this is a way to give one last sendoff…"

Voice trailing off, she continued, a sad smile on her face. "Tsubasa...you're going to do your best, aren't you? No matter what it is that you do, you'll give it all you have. I just wish…that we would have had more chances to perform together. Even though we're both Symphogear wielders for SONG, it's still not the same as singing together on stage."

In any case, Maria found herself smiling as the memory of her time spent with the bluenette came to mind, a small blush adorning her face at the thought. "In the end...as long as she's happy, that's what matters, isn't it?"

 _-Yes, just believe. Let's make history with a light the likes even God hasn't seen._

 _A future flooded with light_

 _Won't you fly there with us?_

 _Wings stained with tears of just feeling_

 _When it feels like you can't flap those wings anymore, make a wish_

 _Melodies fuse and become a symphony_

 _When we're together, our singing hearts become wings._

 _Let's go higher, even higher than the Sun.-_

(End Insert song: "Gyakkou no Flugel" by Mizuki Nana and Takayama Minami)

As the music slowly faded back into the background, the only thing the duo on stage could hear was the sound of the crowd, the cheers of the audience causing both girls to smile warmly. Turning towards where her mentor stood nearby, microphone held loosely in hand, Hibiki spoke up, having shut off her earpiece microphone to allow for some privacy.

"Thanks, Tsubasa," the redhead said, causing the older girl to look at her in confusion in response. "That was something I've wanted to do for a long time, even if it's just the once." Before the bluenette could say anything in response, Hibiki reached up, keying her mic one last time as she turned her attention back to the crowd in attendance.

"Thank you, everyone! I want to give a special thanks to Tsubasa-san as well, both for being someone I look up to, as well as for all the advice and help that she's provided me in my career and in the time that I was here at Lydian."

A pause, as she considered her next words carefully before settling on a single, meaningful phrase.

"Congratulations to all of you who are graduating today, and I hope to see you again soon!"

Turning and heading towards the side of the stage to a round of applause, Hibiki nodded towards the dean of the academy, her role in the ceremony now complete as she quickly made her way off stage beside Tsubasa, a contemplative look on the bluenette's face.

'It felt nice to sing that song again…' Tsubasa thought, a lightness to her thoughts as she made her way down the stairs at the edge of the stage. 'Kanade...even though it wasn't you who I was singing it with...it still felt special because the person who I sang it with was the one you left your legacy to.'

Stopping briefly to look as the redhead disappeared off stage, she smiled once again before returning to her seat before the dean began to speak again.

'And while your parting gift may be gone...I don't feel sad about it. Not anymore.'

Things moved quickly from there as the ceremonial march to receive their diplomas began for the soon-to-be graduates. Coming to the stage one by one as their names were called, the students each took their turns in the spotlight, shaking the hand of the dean before receiving their diploma in a small portfolio and heading back off of the stage to their seat to a small wave of cheers.

Soon it was Tsubasa's turn, and as she took the stage for a third time that day the crowd erupted. Stopping briefly and soaking it in, she made her way across the stage, shaking the dean's hand and receiving her diploma before heading off the stage to thunderous applause. Looking up into the stands, she smiled, before heading back to her seat.

Moments later Miku made her way up onto the stage to a louder round of applause than normal, most of it coming from her fellow classmates. Blushing slightly at the added attention, she made her way over to where the dean stood, a small smile on her face. Taking the diploma from the dean and offering a short bow in response, she made her way off the stage as well, her eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of a familiar face as she made it back to her seat, her attention turning back to the stage.

Another wait passed by, more students coming onto the stage and receiving their diplomas before it was finally Chris' turn. Making her way onto the stage as the applause picked up, the snow-haired girl felt her face heat up rapidly as she walked over to meet the dean and receive her diploma. Stopping for a moment to turn and look back at the crowd, she smiled gently before turning to head off the stage, diploma in hand and a hopeful mindset ahead. Moments later the dean stepped to the podium one last time, a sad smile on her face as she began to speak.

"It's been a great four years that I've known many of you, with some of you transferring in over that time. I'm proud of all of you, and so are the rest of the Lydian staff." Pausing to gather herself slightly, she continued, her smile growing wider. "Go forth and reach out for your dreams, all of you. With that said graduates, congratulations. This year's graduation ceremony is officially over!"

At her words the audience and students erupted into cheers, their combined voices filling the room in joy and applause. And where one chapter came to a close, another began.

-SotHR-

"So when were you planning on telling me that you were performing?" Chris asked as she and Hibiki returned to their apartment, a displeased look on the shorter girl's face as she spoke. Turning to look at her girlfriend with an agitated glare, she continued, her words echoing around the silent apartment. "And don't get me started about what you did by revealing yourself up there. I thought we said that there's no more secrets, Hibiki."

"Sorry," the redhead replied as she walked into their shared bedroom, Chris following her closely. "I told you...I wanted it to be a surprise for you, Tsubasa, and Miku that I was singing today. I figured that it would be a nice graduation present."

"B-b-baka…." Chris trailed off, a cherry blush appearing on her face as she spoke. taking a mental note as Hibiki started to get a particular set of clothes assembled, her yellow blouse fluttering gently. "It was a nice surprise, but that's not the point! You said that you were done keeping secrets from me...so what the hell gives?"

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Hibiki."

"Sorry," the redhead replied, turning away from where Chris stood. Standing in silence momentarily, her hands clenching the hem of her blouse lightly, she continued, a quietness to her voice. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I guess I just got so caught up in wanting to surprise you and everyone else that I forgot to say anything."

"Hibiki…" Chris trailed off, her anger somewhat dissipating at the taller girl's words. "I know that you wanted to do something special for the others, but you didn't need to do so for me."

"Maybe not, but I wanted to," the redhead replied, turning towards her girlfriend with a small smile as she walked over to join her just inside the room.

"Hibiki, you idiot, you know you don't need to do something so over the top…" Chris said, her voice trailing off as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her, the shorter girl resting her head on the redhead's chest and closing her eyes. "Even something simple is fine with me, as long as it's from you."

"I know," the redhead replied, the smile she wore not dimming in the least. Falling into a comfortable silence the duo stood absorbed in their embrace, a silent understanding between them as they just enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, Chris reluctantly spoke up, her voice quiet but audible to the redhead.

"You still didn't explain why you revealed yourself to be Sora, you know."

"I just…" Hibiki began, pausing briefly to gather her words. "I'm just tired of hiding who I am from everyone else."

"Ohhhh, is that right?" Chris asked, opening her eyes and looking up at her girlfriend with a glare. "Then I guess that everyone in the audience was much more important than I am, huh?"

"Chris, that's not true and you know it," Hibiki replied, a nervous look appearing on her face at her girlfriend's words. Before she could say anything else, she felt a finger pressed to her lips as Chris spoke up again, a small smile on her face.

"I know," she whispered, before leaning up and replacing her finger with her lips for a brief kiss. Pulling away moments later, she continued, the smile she wore not shrinking at all. "I know that you don't want to have any secrets, not since what happened six months ago. I'm proud of you for that, Hibiki. Just...next time you do something like that, let me know first, okay?"

"Okay," the redhead replied, a small smile on her face before she leaned back against the doorframe, a small smile on her face as Chris rested her head on Hibiki's chest. "Hey Chris?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you," Hibiki said, the snow-haired girl leaning her head back up before replying.

"I know, Hibiki. I love you too." Before another word could be said, Hibiki leaned in, capturing Chris' lips in another brief kiss before both girls pulled away reluctantly, identical blushes on both of their faces.

"So, what's this party going on tonight that we're going to?"

"Ah…" Chris replied, the blush she had on her face growing slightly deeper. "It's a graduation party that the other girls in our graduating class thought would be fun to have. They went out and reserved some club for tonight, using money gathered from the entire senior class."

"Really? Since when have they gone to clubs?" Hibiki responded, a single eyebrow raised. Smiling softly, she looked over towards the jacket she had picked out on the bed before continuing. "Sounds like it'll be fun though."

"Yeah...I wasn't sure that I wanted to go, but Yumi talked me into it," Chris replied, reluctantly pulling free from her girlfriend's arms. "I don't know when they would have gone, outside of that one time for Yumi's birthday though..." Trailing off in her answer as Hibiki turned to look at her, Chris shrugged slightly to the unasked question, before continuing. "A few of the other girls went out for Yumi's birthday. The only thing I know is that they came back really late that night, and that half of them were talking about how fun it was the next day."

"Guess it was a blast for them then," Hibiki said, walking to the dresser and opening her drawer before picking out a shirt she thought would look good. Moving over to place it on their shared bed, she smiled before continuing, her voice filling up with excitement. "Hopefully this goes well tonight. Do you want the first shower, or do you want me to take it?"

"Ah…" Chris began, shaking herself from her thoughts before responding, a light blush on her face. "Y-Y-You can go first. You were on stage earlier and performing, so...it's only fair."

"Okay…" Hibiki said in response, before returning to where Chris stood and wrapping her in a brief hug. "I'll be done in a few." As the redhead entered the bathroom they shared only to shut the door behind her, Chris couldn't help but stare, the smile she wore only growing wider before she walked out of the room and back to their living area, closing their bedroom door behind her.

A short time later, Chris heard the sound of their bedroom door opening, and the familiar voice of the girl-no, the young woman-she loved exiting their bathroom.

"That felt good…" Hibiki said, the sound of her voice filling their apartment and causing Chris' heart to race slightly before she spoke up again, a level of curiosity in her voice. "Where are we meeting with the others again?"

"We're meeting them at Shibuya Crossing," Chris replied, walking towards their bedroom to find Hibiki in her outfit of choice for the evening: a pair of black Capri pants under a navy sleeveless top, along with a gray jacket. "A-ah…" the snow-haired girl managed to gasp out before her girlfriend smiled warmly.

"Chris? You okay?"

"Ah…yeah, I'm fine," she said, a nervous blush on her face. "I guess it's my turn, isn't it…" she trailed off, earning a small nod from the redhead.

"I guess so," Hibiki replied, a small smile on her face as she turned towards the door to the living room. "I'll see you when you're done, okay?"

"W-wait!" Chris said, her mind coming to a decision, albeit one regarding something the young couple had been working through for the previous six months. Taking a short breath, she shrugged off the school cardigan she was wearing, tossing it onto the bed, her tie following quickly behind it. "C-can you...get the shoebox down from the closet, the red one?"

Nodding silently, Hibiki turned to the closet, albeit reluctantly. Finding the box the shorter girl had requested, she reached up to grab it, pulling it from its spot, the turned around to find Chris unbuttoning the last button on her white dress shirt, a scarlet bra underneath. Unable to look away as her girlfriend threw the shirt onto the bed beside her school cardigan, Hibiki's face turned a brilliant red, her heart racing a million miles a second as a familiar fire stirred itself within her.

"Did you mean...these...shoes…?" She said, voice laced slightly with _want_ as the image of Chris' nearly-topless form became engraved in her memory, something that didn't go unnoticed by the shorter girl.

"Yeah, those ones," Chris replied as she came over to take them from her girlfriend's hands. Taking the box and setting it on the bed ever so slowly, she wrapped her arms around Hibiki's neck before leaning up and capturing her lips in a brief kiss. Lingering briefly she pulled away, a quiet groan coming from the taller girl's lips as Chris spoke in a breathy tone. "Thanks for getting those."

"...Any time," Hibiki responded, her voice full of desire as she walked towards the door to the living area. "I'll be out here, Chris." As the redhead walked out of the room, Chris let out the breath she had been unwittingly holding, her face tinged a strawberry pink in a mix of desire and relief. Walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, she allowed herself to focus on a single thought as she turned on the shower, the sound of the water running muting the single phrase that came from her lips.

 _ **Shibuya Crossing, Shibuya, Tokyo, That Night**_

"Where is everyone?" Maria asked as she leaned against the wall just outside of the station, the massive hordes of people going by as she waited for the others to meet up with her. "We had agreed to meet up just outside the station right about now, too. What is taking them so long?"

Pushing off of the wall briefly, her black skirt and silver blouse fluttering lightly in the early June evening air, a white jacket hanging over one arm, she narrowed her eyes, a tension entering her body as she stretched. 'This just seems like a bad idea…' she thought, her eyes scanning over the crowds of people passing by for any sign of anyone familiar before a familiar voice spoke up from nearby, catching the coral-haired woman's attention.

"Guess we're the only ones who showed up on time," Tsubasa said, black jacket hanging over her shoulder as she moved to join Maria by the station. Smiling softly and wearing a pair of white capris under a cobalt blue blouse, she continued, her eyes scanning over the crowd as she spoke. "What do you think about this whole party idea?"

"I'm...not really sure about this," Maria replied, thankful that the bluenette seemed to share in her concerns, even if only slightly. "Sticking a bunch of freshly graduated girls in a party environment, especially one like this? How on earth did they arrange for it without the staff finding out? It sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"They used the leftover money from the winter festival to pay for it. They also never mentioned it through the schools' communications," Tsubasa replied, an annoyed look on her face at the thought. Searching the crowd for any sign of the remaining wielders who would be attending, she continued, her smile turning into a slight frown. "I don't know that it will work out well either, but we'll just have to be careful. You, Hibiki, and I can't afford to end up in any compromising situations because of who we are, but neither can the rest of us in attendance."

"Speaking of…" Maria said, her eyes catching sight of Hibiki and Chris coming down from the platform nearby, a small smile making its way onto her face. Raising her arm into the air as she attempted to get the young couple's attention before they spotted her, she continued, her voice showing a bit of nerves. "There's the loving couple now."

"Maria, you didn't need to wave at us," Chris said, Hibiki beside her as they made their way over, her dress fluttering slightly in the warm night air. "We could see you from the platform. Has everyone else shown up yet?"

"No, not yet. I think we're just waiting on Miku-san and on Shirabe and Kirika," Maria said in response, her words drawing a nod from the others in response before she spoke up again, her eyes narrowed. "Look…I don't know about you two, but Tsubasa and I were just talking about this. I...don't feel entirely comfortable about this party tonight."

"You're not the only ones," Hibiki said, breaking her silence as she spoke, a concerned frown on her face. "Chris wasn't sure she wanted to go either, and after thinking about it I have a feeling that this is going to get...intense." At her words, the remaining three girls nodded their agreement before a pair of excited voices caused Maria to sigh.

"Kirika, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Shirabe asked as she approached the older girls, the normally hyper blonde at her side as usual. Smiling excitedly, Kirika replied, a wide smile gracing her features as they approached where the older girls were waiting.

"Shirabe, how often do you think we're going to get asked to things like this?" Kirika asked, her excitement evident. "Besides...it's a chance to get to know some of the other girls from school, and Maria's always talking about how we need to do so."

"Maybe I do say that to you, but I'm also not letting you two get into trouble tonight," Maria said as they approached, a nervous look on her face. "Look you two...where we're going is not a place that kids your age are normally allowed. And while I know that the Lydian graduates paid to rent the place out for tonight and there are going to be restrictions, I don't want you getting into trouble, got that?"

"We won't," Shirabe replied, shooting a glare towards the suddenly nervous Kirika. "Will we, Kirika?" At the twin-tailed girl's words, Kirika nodded before speaking, a nervousness in her voice that wasn't there beforehand.

"N-no, we'll behave ourselves, Maria-nee," she said, her tone drawing looks of disbelief from the other girls. Before she could say anything else however, a final voice spoke up, drawing the group's attention as Miku walked over to join them.

"Sorry I'm late," The dark-haired girl said, her lavender dress rustling gently in the evening air. Taking note of the tense atmosphere, she continued, a concerned look on her face. "Is...something wrong?"

"Ah…" Chris replied, a shaky smile on her face as she replied. "Nothing, really. Just...kinda a bit nervous, that's all."

"You're not the only ones," Miku replied, an understanding smile appearing on her face. "I haven't been out to a club before, so I don't know what to expect." Pausing to allow her words to sink in a bit, she continued, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

"But at the same time, we might as well relax and try to enjoy it, since we're already out here."

Nodding to each other in agreement, the group started to head in the direction of their destination for the evening, the dark-haired girl's words having quieted some of their concerns. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as they thought.

 _ **Club Noise, Shibuya, Tokyo**_

"We should probably get in line," Miku said as the group arrived at their destination. The club was one of the more well-known among the younger crowd despite its unfortunate name; rumor had it that the staff was always cordial, and that its owner was an alumnus of Lydian Academy. Taking note of the bouncer at the front doors, the dark-haired girl walked over to the end of the line, the sound of the set being played by the DJ inside audible through the wall of the building. "I wasn't expecting it to be this packed tonight. Yumi said that they reserved it exclusively, didn't she?"

"I think she did," Chris said in response, remembering her last conversation with the energetic girl as she took her spot in line just behind Miku, Hibiki right next to her. "But then again, who knows. It's Yumi we're talking about here. She goes on and on about how everything's out of an anime."

"True…" Miku trailed off, a conversation from just a couple days prior coming back to mind as the line began moving towards the front at a decent pace. "I think there's a pretty good number of the other girls who came here, but I don't recognize everyone here."

"That's nothing out of the ordinary though," Maria said, her words drawing the attention of the other girls in their group. "Wh-what?"

"How do you know what's ordinary for a nightclub, Maria?" Hibiki asked, a single eyebrow raised in response to the older girl's statement, causing her to blush a bright red.

"A-ah…" she replied, her embarrassment showing through her words. "I had to have something to do on the rare times that I had a Friday night off. Sometimes I stayed in, but...I can't do that all the time, can I?"

"And you were telling us to not get in trouble…" Shirabe replied, her words causing Maria to blush a bright red. Shaking her head slightly, the pink-haired idol responded, even as she stared up at the sky above, the violet hues of sunset slowly fading into the blackness of night.

"Shirabe, you'll...get it when you're older," Maria said with a sigh, the memories of her previous trips to a nightclub coming back to mind and causing her face to flush. Before any additional comments could be made, a familiar voice was heard, drawing the group's attention to the front of the line.

"Oh…hey, you guys all made it!" Yumi called out, rushing over to catch up with the group of wielders before giving each one a brief hug before continuing. "You guys don't need to stand in line like this!"

"But Yumi, aren't we supposed to-" Miku began, her question being cut off as Yumi spoke up, a dismissive look on her face.

"No, it's fine. You're on the VIP list for tonight," the twin-tailed girl replied. "Seriously, come on! The party's just getting started!" Looking at each other with hesitant looks on their faces, the group hesitated, only for their decision to be made as Yumi grabbed Miku's wrist. "Come on Miku, _she_ 's here tonight, too. Don't you wanna see?"

"Ah…Yumi!" Miku replied before slipping under the rope and following the energetic girl. Shaking her head slightly before turning to follow, Hibiki spoke up, an amused smile on her face as she spoke.

"She hasn't changed at all, has she?"

"Not a bit," Chris replied, exasperation written on her face before taking Hibiki's hand in her own and squeezing it lightly, a reluctance in her voice as she continued to speak. "We should probably follow them."

"Might as well," Tsubasa said, turning from where she was observing more students arrive and get in line. "If we really are VIPs for this, there's no reason not to at least try."

At the bluenette's words the group slipped under the ropes before following where Yumi went towards, stepping around the side of the line and making their way to the front where their friend stood waiting by a sign saying "Lydian Students and Graduates get in free", Miku right next to her.

"Come on, Andre. Miku and her friends are on the VIP list for tonight. Can't you let them in already?" Yumi asked, a somewhat annoyed tone to her voice as she spoke to a figurative mountain of a man who stood in front of the door to enter the club. Listening to the twin tailed girl's question, the man took a look down at a clipboard in his hand before speaking into a headset mic, his words in somewhat broken Japanese that got all of the wielders' attention before an unwelcome voice made itself known.

"Well boys! Look what we got here!" An unknown, strange man shouted out of nowhere. The seven girls turned around to the source of the obnoxious voice, noticing a group of at least five or six men walking up to the club's entrance. "What a fine piece of ass we found ourselves tonight!"

The corners of Chris' mouth twitched as she stared at the uncouth bunch. They were all dressed pretty lavishly, sporting various golden accessories such as rings and piercings and chains that hung from their belts, looking like the typical punks she'd expect to find in such an area. Maria looked at them with her eyes narrowed, lightly pushing Kirika back behind her, who stared up at her in confusion. The leading man then apparently noticed the short white-haired girl, and his widened beneath his sunglasses.

"Oh man! What a nice pair of tits you got there lady! How about you ditch this shithole and come with us? I bet we could give you a damn fine night for a hottie like you!" He said, apparently unaware that the entire line standing outside the club was staring at him as if they were looking at a mosquito. "Yo, you guys go pick up some of the others! Looks like this place is filled with just chicks tonight," He continued, gesturing to his smiling comrades. "Yo, how about you get your friends to join us too? You all are pretty fucking hot I gotta say!"

Hibiki, up until that point, had stared at the men with an even expression on her face, not at all fazed by their blabbering. However, the manner with which they approached Chris suddenly lit a fuse in her mind, her shoulders tensing as she struggled to keep her composure. However, Chris was not at all amused, and spoke up, an annoyed glare on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" She said to him fiercely. "You come up to us and treat us like objects and you expect us to go with you? Get the fuck away from us, asshole." At her words, the man's friends cooed at her blatant cursing, and he was likewise unfazed by her.

"And she got spirit too! Damn, I like my chicks feisty like you," He said, putting a hand on the rope. "I bet you scream really fucking hard don't you."

He passed under the divider in a single motion and took a step forward towards the _Ichaival_ wielder. Hibiki, now absolutely livid, placed herself between him and her girlfriend before the mountain of a man from before stepped between herself and him, blocking her vision of the intruder. Andre looked down at the punk with narrowed eyes, the clipboard still in his hand.

"Invitation?" He asked in broken and heavily accented Japanese. As the crowd looked between the two, the punk stared up at him with no fear, laughing all the while.

"Why the fuck do I need an invitation? I ain't going in. I just wanna have some fun, man, so get the fuck out of the way."

"No invitation, no cross line. Go away." Andre continued, completely unmoved by the man's bold declarations. Yet the punk and his friends did not budge, the leading man staring back at his friends with a smile.

"Listen big guy, you don't wanna mess with me-"

The crowd oohed as Andre's fist met the guy's face straight on, smashing his sunglasses apart with a single punch. He stumbled backwards, his back meeting the rope, causing him to fall over. His vision blurry and bloody, the punk looked up at the bouncer with rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck was that man?! You fucking crazy!"

"No invitation, no entry, no touch girls." Andre said calmly. Cheers erupted from the line outside the club, and the wielders looked on with eyes wide. Yumi walked up to stand by the mountain's side and crossed her arms, staring at the group of men.

"Yeah! Get lost punks! And don't come back! The girls here don't like men anyway!" She yelled with a grin, causing several members of their impromptu audience to cringe. She stared back at them with the smile still plastered on her face. "Hey! You know it's true!"

Nobody had an argument to give.

"Fuck, it's a club for dykes? What a turn off," The punk said, rising to his feet and cradling his face. "Let's go, these chicks are probably crazier than this guy."

And with that, the group of uninvited guests walked off away, disappearing back into the city. Andre and Yumi turned back to the group of seven, and the bouncer went back to his position in front of the entrance, eyeing the surroundings with the vigilance of a hawk. Yumi walked up to him and tapped his massive arm gratefully.

"Thanks Andre, you're great!" She said. She then turned back to the wielders, who met her gaze. She gestured to the door of the club with a smile. "Come on! Let's go in. Don't wanna deal with another group of these punks."

'This is too surreal.' Chris thought to herself. The group nodded, and together followed the brunette inside. As she passed by his massive frame, Chris stopped for a moment beside him and looked up to him.

"Thanks." She said, and proceeded to follow after Hibiki, missing the small smile that graced the bouncer's face.

-SotHR-

"Hey Maria-nee, what's a dyke?" Kirika asked out of nowhere, nearly causing the idol to falter in her step. She cleared her throat quickly to hide her astonishment.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Maria answered, facepalming mentally at her own answer. 'The night's only just started and it's already horrible...' she thought as they made their way into the main floor of the club, the obnoxiously loud techno music filling their ears as they entered, a number of girls from the school dancing to the beat in the middle of the room.

"Let's go get a table," Hibiki whispered to Chris, the snow-haired girl nodding before turning towards Miku, relaying the information to her before quickly returning her eyes to where Hibiki was going and following quickly behind her, the trio slowly weaving their way through the crowd on the dance floor. Watching their juniors head away, Maria turned to Tsubasa before speaking up, a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"I'm gonna go to the bar and get something. Do you...wanna come with me?" she said, her words snapping the bluenette's attention from where she was staring out at the dance floor. "Tsubasa?"

"A-ah…" the Bluenette replied, blushing out of embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. I just said that I'm going to go get something at the bar. Do you wanna join me?"

Pausing for a moment to consider her options, Tsubasa shrugged before replying, her eyes tracking the three girls who had just left as she spoke.

"Might as well," she said, before heading over towards the bar, Maria watching her do so with a smile before turning back towards Shirabe and Kirika. Kneeling down slightly so as to speak with them on an eye-to-eye level, she spoke up, her voice barely audible above the vibrant electronica that blared throughout the club.

"Shirabe, keep an eye on Kirika for a few minutes, will you? I'm going to go get something to drink really quickly, but like I said earlier, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you two so that you don't get into trouble."

"And what are you going to do?" the twin-tailed girl replied, keeping an eye on Kirika as she stood, seemingly entranced by the girls dancing on the floor as a tinge of agitation flashed through her. "I saw you ask Tsubasa-san something. You finally ask her out?"

"Shirabe…." Maria replied, her eyes closing briefly before replying, an exasperation to her tone. "No, I haven't. But I did ask if she wanted to get something with me at the bar though."

"Alright, have fun." the shorter girl replied, her eyes not leaving where her blonde companion was staring at as Maria smiled softly before heading towards the bar, following the bluenette as she moved through the crowd. "I wish she'd just admit it already…" she trailed off, before tapping Kirika on the shoulder, her action getting the taller blonde's attention. "Kirika, what do you wanna do first?" she asked, her words causing the blonde to pause for a moment before replying, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Let's go dance for a bit, Shirabe!" she replied, grabbing the shorter girl's arm and dragging her towards the dance floor, Shirabe's mind running a million miles a second as she followed behind closely, joining her friend on the floor and allowing the beat to take control of them both, just like it seemed to have done for so many others in attendance.

-SotHR-

"Can I get you something to drink?" the bartender, a girl named Mimori, asked Tsubasa as she sat down at the bar, having finally found an empty seat after making her way through the crowd. Pausing and looking through the bar menu, she finally settled on an order before Maria walked over, a small smile on her face.

"Ah...can I get an appletini?" the bluenette said, the bartender taking note as Maria joined them, the pink-haired singer taking the now-vacated seat on Tsubasa's left.

"Sure thing, and you?"

"I'll have what she's having," Maria replied, causing the bartender to nod before turning back to prepare their order. Letting out a small sigh, Maria turned towards where the bluenette sat, her fingers drumming on the counter of the bar.

"Hey...you two sounded great up there today," she began, trying to start the conversation between them and drawing the bluenette's attention. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that the two of you had practiced for years."

"Thanks," Tsubasa replied, turning towards where Maria sat, the small smile on her face causing the older girl's heart to flutter. "It was definitely a surprise, that's for sure." Laughing softly and shaking her head, she continued, her eyes drifting over to the dance floor in time to see Kirika drag Shirabe into the crowd. "Apparently that was something Hibiki had wanted to do for a while now."

"It looked like it," Maria said in reply, quickly falling silent as she sat next to the bluenette, who turned to look back at her before speaking once again.

"So how have things been in London?"

"Ah...It's been good," Maria replied, taking note as Mimori headed back to them, matching orders in hand before placing them on the counter. Grabbing the martini glass of the counter before taking a small sip, she continued, holding her drink lightly in one hand. "It's been busy, but kinda fun. They have me in studio a decent amount, and it seems like promotions for my next single are going to start soon."

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself then," Tsubasa replied, absentmindedly stirring her drink without taking a sip.

"I am," Maria replied, taking another sip of her drink as the song played by the DJ changed over flawlessly, a more high-paced song starting to play. "I just wish I had someone there with me sometimes." Stopping to observe the bluenette, the party lighting giving a different point of view of the former idol, she continued.

"How about you, Tsubasa?"

"Wh-what about me?" The bluenette replied, an embarrassed blush visible despite the dark lighting of the club, something that caused Maria's heart to race. 'She's so…cute when she's flustered,' the pink-haired girl thought, before taking another sip from her drink and preparing to reply, a nervous knot in her stomach as she looked the bluenette in the eye.

"Well...you could-"

"HOLY CRAP IT'S TSUBASA!" A passerby called, her shout cutting Maria off as she stumbled over to the duo, her words having called attention to their presence for many of the people in attendance. "CAN I GET YOUR...AUTOGRAPH?" The inebriated girl cried out, latching onto the bluenette's arm and almost dragging her away from the bar before a group of partygoers surrounded her, Maria looking on in concern and annoyance before another group of students turned to her.

"Hey, aren't you...that one singer who was on stage with Tsubasa that one time?" one of them asked, causing her to hesitate before catching sight of the bluenette trying to slip away from the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she replied, a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I am…" she trailed off, her eyes locking onto the scene around the bluenette. "How can I...help you?" she asked, her mind racing as she tried to process the scene. 'I was just about to…why did they have to notice us NOW of all times?'

"Can we get a picture with you?" Another girl asked, the small crowd encircling Maria before she could even respond, one of the girls pulling out a phone and holding it above the group, pressing an icon before a small flash was seen. Before Maria could say anything in response, the girl who took the photo put it back in her purse before the first girl spoke up, an excited tone to her voice. "Thanks again! Hey guys, let's go grab a booth or something…" she trailed off as the group walked out of earshot, leaving Maria to her thoughts.

'That...was a surprise…' she thought, a small frown coming onto her face as she grabbed her drink off of the bar, taking another sip of it as she looked towards the dance floor itself, eyes scanning over the crowd for signs of Shirabe and Kirika. Before she knew it, Tsubasa spoke up, having finally managed to slip free from the group of girls who had been surrounding her.

"Sorry about that, Maria," the girl said, clearly looking agitated by the experience as she took her seat back at the bar. "You were about to say something?"

A pause, Maria considering her words as her mind raced.

"Ah...never mind."

Shrugging in response, Tsubasa returned her focus to the dance floor before the duo fell into silence, the rhythm of the music filling the air around them and making the moment feel all the more bizarre, a single shared thought running through their minds.

'Tonight's already so surreal…what else could happen...'

-SotHR-

"So why are we here again?" Chris asked, her voice drowned out partially by the beat of the club's music as she took note of the small crowd around their older friends. Besides her, Hibiki and Miku both nodded, the redhead drumming her fingers on the table in time with the rhythm of the song being played. The three girls had been able to find a table easily enough, but now that they were there, the surreal feeling of the evening was settling in among them, something that did not go unnoticed as Hibiki spoke up, her voice barely audible over the sound of the beat.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC!"

"I SAID, WHY ARE WE HERE AGAIN!" Chris asked, leaning closer to her girlfriend before speaking, causing HIbiki to frown slightly, Miku moving over to hear the conversation as Chris continued. "I mean...this isn't something we'd normally do. It just feels _weird_ , coming to a place like this."

"Yeah…" Hibiki replied, her voice trailing off slightly as the beat of the music shifted again, another song starting as the crowd on the dance floor continued to react to the rhythm. "I just don't have that good of a feeling about things here tonight. Between what happened earlier and seeing Tsubasa and Maria get mobbed like they were, it just...doesn't feel right at all to me." A small smile coming onto her face as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand, she turned her eyes back towards the dance floor as Miku spoke up, a reassuring tone to her voice as she spoke.

"It's not that bad, you two," she began, drumming her fingers on the table in response. "I mean, the music is nice at least. I know that what happened to Tsubasa-san and Maria-san is a bit...unusual, but otherwise it doesn't seem too bad." Letting out a small sigh, Chris replied, a small smile coming onto her face as she shared a look with her girlfriend.

"If you say so, Miku. Still, I'm glad to see that you're having fun. You've been studying almost constantly for the past few months, so it's nice to see you having some time for yourself."

Before anything else could be said between the trio, an unfamiliar voice spoke up, drawing their attention to a small group of girls making their way over to where they sat.

"...she really seemed kinda nervous," one girl said to a taller redhead, her white blouse shaded green by the lights of the club. "Still, at least Tsubasa-san seemed kinda okay with giving you that autograph." Nodding in agreement the taller redhead replied, the smile she wore beaming out towards the shorter girl as she spoke.

"I told ya, Fumi-chan," she said, her eyes turning in the general direction of the trio at the table. "Sometimes you gotta be a bit more...direct, especially to get what you want, even if it IS just an autograph."

"Hana-chan, you almost threw yourself at her," the shorter brunette said, before her eyes took note of where Hibiki, Chris, and Miku sat, a wide smile appearing onto her face, something that didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"Oh? Fumi-chan, isn't that…?"

"Y-yeah…" the brunette replied, an anxiety appearing on her face that she thought wouldn't be there. As if sensing her friend's nerves, the taller girl grinned, before almost dragging the brunette over by the arm towards where the trio sat.

"Well, look who it is!" she called out, the nearby partygoers' attention being drawn to the area and sending a sense of dread down Hibiki's spine. "You're Hibiki, aren't you?"

"Ah...yeah, why?" the _Gungnir_ wielder replied, her eyes regarding the group of girls cautiously, Chris and Miku doing the same. Before anything else could be said, Hana turned back to the shorter brunette, a small grin on her face as she whispered in the girl's ear.

"Holy shit guys, it's really her!" one of the group said, the girls surrounding the trio and placing Hibiki and Chris even further on edge than they had been previously. Within moments they were surrounded, requests for autographs and other things coming in a rapid-fire fashion and causing Hibiki to tense up further before one particular question came in.

"Hey, Hibiki-san, are you seeing anyone?" Hana asked, her words drawing a glare from Chris as she felt Hibiki tense up further. Standing from her seat, Chris spoke up, her glare aimed directly at the source of the question.

"Fuck off bitch, she's MINE," Chris said, her anger getting the better of her as she stood from her seat, her outburst earning stunned looks from both Hibiki and Miku. As if to emphasize her point, she leaned in and captured the _Gungnir_ wielder's lips with her own, the brief kiss sending sparks through both girls before she pulled away, aiming another glare directly at the girls around them as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand supportively.

"Holy shit...so that's who Yukine was seeing…" Hana whispered out, having heard the rumors about the snow-haired girl in front of her before. Taking a moment to glance back towards where Fumi stood, a somewhat broken look on her face, she continued, a small smile on her face. "Come on, girls...let's go find somewhere else to sit at. Leave the lovebirds alone." Watching in silence as the group of girls walked away, Hibiki could only stare at her girlfriend in a mix of surprise and appreciation before Miku spoke up.

"What was that about, Chris?" she said, causing the snow-haired girl's face to flush. "You didn't need to do that. Hibiki would have eventually told them off, and you know that."

"Sorry...I don't know what came over me there…" the snow-haired girl replied, her blush growing deeper before Hibiki squeezed her hand reassuringly, sending a look her way that Chris caught, smiles on both girls' faces. "I just...didn't like the idea of anyone else asking my girlfriend out. I...I'm never that possessive, but I guess I just...snapped."

"It's fine," Hibiki said, a grateful smile on her face as she spoke. Before she could continue, another, smaller group started to make their way over to them, drawing the attention of the trio before the lead girl spoke up.

"Kohinata-senpai?" The girl said, looking towards Miku. "Wow! We didn't think you'd come here! I thought you'd find this place boring!" She continued. Miku blinked a few times in rapid succession, not recognizing who they were for a moment.

"Well, as a graduating student I figured I should at least attend," She said. "If I'm not mistaken, you are...Sosogu-san's friends?"

"Yes!" The girl answered cheerfully, looking towards her friend standing next to her. Miku couldn't see who was standing behind the two, but if these two were who they said they were, then…

"Come on! Just do it!" The girl said, turning around behind her. Together, the two friends pushed the third person forward, causing Miku's eyes to widen. The brunette from two days before known as Sosogu Yuri stood in front of her with a red face, fidgeting with her fingers as she struggled to meet Miku's gaze. From the side, ignored by the rest of the world, Hibiki and Chris stared in shock at what was happening in front of their eyes.

"Um...Kohinata...senpai?" Yuri mumbled, finally finding the courage to speak. Perhaps it was the lighting in the club, or perhaps it was the fact she was wearing far more casual clothes, but Miku found herself quite taken with the figure in front of her. Deciding to not say anything yet, she let the girl finish her sentence on her own. "I...um...was wondering if you'd like t-to...to join us…" She said nervously. Before Miku could even start giving her an answer, Yuri brought her hands up, waving them in front of her hurriedly. "I-I mean you don't have to! I wouldn't want to g-get in your time with your friends!"

Miku met her embarrassed gaze, causing the girl to turn to turn her head away as her friends looked between the two with grins on their faces.

The dark-haired girl found herself in quite a dilemma. Ever since she received the letter from the brunette in front of her, she had found herself deep in thought about its meaning, and what Yumi told her that day during lunch. As soon as she got home that day, she had read the letter, and its contents turned out to be exactly what she expected: a straight up love confession, one she had ignored from the many others who had sent letters to her. But as Yumi said, the fact that Yuri had the courage to give the letter to her in person already put her in a far more favorable light.

And if there was anything in the world that Miku liked, it was people who were courageous.

She looked back to Hibiki and Chris, who were still completely stupefied by the events taking place right in front of their eyes. Realizing she won't get even a small peep from them, she turned back to Yuri and once more smiled.

"Sure, why not," She said. Yuri's eyes widened, and she stared at Miku with her own amazed expression. The graduate turned back to her two friends and stood up from her seat. "I'll see you two later then."

Left without any articulate response to give, Hibiki and Chris could only watch in stunned silence as Miku disappeared into the crowd together with the brunette, her two friends following up behind her. It was Chris who gathered her senses first and finally spoke.

"What...just happened?" She murmured aloud, not at all expecting anyone to hear her over the music. Turning her head to Hibiki, she furrowed her brows as she noticed that her girlfriend's gaze still lingered on the spot Miku disappeared to, making her realize something was definitely off. "Hibiki? You okay?"

She put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, shaking her a bit to bring her back to reality, but it seemed to have no effect. Hibiki simply continued to stare, and _stare_ , at that very same spot, the rest of the world having pretty much vanished as she tried to process exactly what just happened in front of her.

"Hibiki?" Chris repeated, her worry increasing tenfold. 'What's...what's wrong with her?' She wondered. 'Miku walking off with some other girl is kinda surprising, but nothing we didn't expect to happen eventually...right?'

"Oh my, you two look surprised." A voice that somehow carried itself above the music suddenly said, drawing their attention to the main dancing floor. Walking up to her in her own combination of blouse and skirt was Shiori, posing a stunning figure in their eyes in the artificial light of the club.

"Shiori?" Chris said. "How did you…"

"Fufufu," The blonde chuckled. "My, don't you know already Chris? I'm also a part of the team that made this night possible. I figured it would be a nice change from the norm after all, considering we are now entering our adult lives officially," She said. "How are you? You were quite brave to do what you did to chase those girls off."

Chris blushed, removing her hand from Hibiki's shoulder. The redhead remained as still as a statue, her brain having shut down completely.

"Looks like Hibiki is quite astonished," Shiori said, putting a hand on her cheek. "But I can't say I'm surprised. After all, this was to be expected eventually." She continued, somehow reading Chris' mind as she looked at her. The white-haired girl's eyes widened, feeling like a deer in the headlights for some reason. It was then however that Hibiki spoke, her tone of voice far removed from the norm.

"How...what...Miku...is…"

Chris looked at her girlfriend in total bewilderment, completely unsure what brought this sudden episode about. However, Shiori approached just a bit closer to them, making her voice much clearer than before.

"Oh, what did you expect, Hibiki?" She suddenly said, causing the mentioned girl to look to her. "Did you expect her to remain in your shadow forever?"

It was a question that hit much harder than she had expected. Having found herself in this strange place with strange things happening around her, Hibiki was not at all ready for such a scathing blow to come from someone she considered a friend.

"No, I didn't! But I just thought-" Hibiki began to try and say, but Shiori cut her off again.

"You know, you were really brave for revealing yourself in the ceremony like that, so in return I'll reveal to you a small secret of my own," Shiori began to say, her tone lower than expected. "I'm still quite angry with you for that stunt you pulled, the whole faking your own death thing. I thought it was quite cliché, and obviously you did not completely think it through at the time. But, that is not any of my business, even if you caused many ripples to happen in our lives due to it. However, you can't exactly expect for things to remain what they used to be, especially after so long. You should be happy for her, just like she was happy for you."

"I am happy for her! And I never thought they'd be the same! You don't understand, I-"

"Oh really?" Shiori asked, and Hibiki once again found herself speechless. "Life goes on, Hibiki. I believe it is time you finally understood that." She said, leaving the two with no room for argument. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I just met a very lovely lady that I must return to, so I'll see you both later. Have a wonderful night, you two."

And with that said, she left, having come and gone like a summer storm. The two girls remained stunned once more, with Hibiki in particular having her eyes wide, staring down into her own lap.

"Hibiki?"

Chris' calling of her name however did not serve to shake Hibiki out of her stupor. She looked at herself, moving her hands into her vision. She opened and closed her palms as she stared into them.

And it was at that moment that everything began to feel alien. The colors, the music, her clothes, and even her own hands felt like they were something she had never seen before, a strange sort of feeling coming over her in that moment.

"Things really aren't the same, huh…?" She said to herself in a mix of confusion and realization. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it, but to hear it from someone else...and to see a proof of that with her own eyes...was definitely not what she had expected.

But if she already knew that, and accepted it...why was she being affected so much by it now?

"Hibiki…" Chris whispered, her girlfriend's shaken state bringing the memory of that night six months prior back to the front of her mind. Placing a single hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, she continued, a sad smile on her face. "Come on...let's get out of here." At the redhead's slow nod, they stood up from the table before making their way through the crowd towards the door, catching the eye of Tsubasa as they left.

 _ **Tachibana-Yukine Apartment, Chuuou, Tokyo**_

Silence had fallen over the duo their entire way back to the apartment the couple shared, Chris fully concerned for her girlfriend's mental state the whole way. Having seen the impact Shiori's words had on the redhead, Chris had decided that they should leave. Such a strange environment was not good for anyone's mental state, including her own. But it was still very odd for her to see Hibiki being left so speechless just from someone else's words. 'Well, she did come off a bit harsh…' she thought, eyes locked onto her girlfriend's own before they entered the common room with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, we're home…" Chris said, drawing a hesitant nod from the redhead before Hibiki walked across the room, entering their shared bedroom and disappearing from Chris' view. 'Hibiki...whatever happened...I'm right here for you, you know that…' she thought, walking over to their shared table and setting her small purse on top of it before taking a seat on the nearby couch, phone in hand as she started to type a brief message.

"Whatever happened back there, I'm worried about you…" Chris whispered, sending the text message to the group chat she was part of with the other wielders. "Hibiki…please, stop being so hard on yourself…"

-SotHR-

Hibiki stood in front of the mirror, shaking as she stared towards the image she saw. Reaching up quietly she spoke, eyes scanning herself as she touched the glass surface, a sad smile on her face.

"Eyes?" she asked, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Yeah...same color. Face looks the same. Hair...why is it red...whose clothes are these?" Stopping as she looked in the mirror, Shiori's words echoing through her brain repeatedly along with the memories of the night six months ago that she had spoken with Miku, she continued, her voice barely audible even to herself.

"This mirror is different. The floor is different. This sink is different. The ceiling is different...but why is it different."

She blinked.

"If everything is different, then...who is this person I see in the mirror?"

'You already know the answer…' her rational mind said internally, the redhead blinking in response as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'You're still you. You're Tachibana Hibiki, just like you've always been.'

"But if I'm the same...then why do I feel so lost…"

Once again, her thoughts answered her.

'Everyone changes, even you,' her inner self said, its manifestation in the mirror not even blinking. 'It's been almost three years. And when you made up your mind to leave like you did, you didn't expect people to stay the same, did you?' Smiling softly as Hibiki shook her head in response, her inner self continued.

'I didn't think so...but, that doesn't make it any less normal of a thought to have. You've grown and matured so much...you should know better than that, Hibiki.'

"...Even if...I'm not really Hibiki anymore?"

'Not really Hibiki? Absurd.' The voice said. It was her own voice, she was aware of that, but why did it sound so much like...her old one?

"It's not absurd," She said back. "I...don't even look like I used to anymore. What I see in the mirror is strange to me sometimes."

'A mere change in hair color is not what determines the difference, Hibiki. It is the heart, or have you forgotten Kanade's words already? Words you have carried with you since the day she died, and since the day you saw her again, on the precipice of oblivion?'

Silence, her eyes said. The amber color reflected back at her shone in the dark, the rest of the bathroom- no, the rest of the world becoming meaningless save for herself and the mirror. 'Tachibana Hibiki is not an absolute. She is a process. A process that has gone through turmoil and hardships few would ever face in their lives. It is that path that brought you to this place, nothing else. This is the results of your choice.'

She put her hand on the mirror, covering the reflection of her face, making it blank.

"But...was it the right one?"

A laugh. 'Of all things to consider now. You tell me, Hibiki. You alone know the answer to that.'

She removed her hand, and what looked back at her was her own self from three years ago. Eyes that were filled with nothing but naivety and cluelessness. A smile that simply hid the damage within. Two red thunderbolt hairclips whose origin she had already forgotten, the iconic accessory having been lost at some point in her past. 'Do you wish to return to this moment?' The voice asked.

She wiped away at the mirror, trying to make this old reflection disappear. She wiped and wiped, and like condensation the image of her previous self was erased, restoring the image of her new one.

"No, I don't," She answered. "For more reasons than one."

'Then do away with doubt, Hibiki, for that is what shackles you. The Tachibana Hibiki of old no longer exists in this world, for she is you now, having grown and changed to bring forth the result that is you. What she is and what you are are two very different things...but the one thing that remains constant is this name, which is your own for eternity.'

"Then why...why was seeing Miku like that...so shocking?"

'Because you finally realized that time waits for no one, not even for you. Your story no longer belongs to you alone, Hibiki. Miku was a constant that is now no longer a part of the equation, for she is a prisoner of time just as you are. There is no avoiding this fact, Hibiki. Your fate that had been set in stone was changed by your own hands and no one else's. Perhaps in some other, distant world just like the one Miku had been in, you would have remained an absolute. But your own existence cannot be questioned: You are Tachibana Hibiki, a famous idol, and the one whose heart was captured by someone you did not expect. But...do you regret it?'

Her answer was immediate, the smiling image of the young woman waiting in the other room appearing in her mind.

"No."

'Then dwell no longer, for you have made an oath that you have sworn to uphold. Do so with all your strength, and with your own name that has been tempered with your own hands.'

-SotHR-

The sound of a closing door caused Chris to look up as Hibiki re-entered their common area, a small smile written on her face as she approached. Wrapping her arms around Chris and holding her closely, the redhead spoke, any trace of her earlier sadness seemingly nonexistent.

"Sorry about that," she whispered, her voice a more upbeat tone than it had been that night. Smiling softly in response, Chris spoke up, a level of relief in her voice that did not go unnoticed.

"It's fine," she began, a strawberry blush on her face. Leaning upwards, one hand stroking the taller girl's face, she continued, her voice quiet even as she spoke. "More importantly...are you okay? What was that?"

A small sigh, the taller redhead releasing her girlfriend from the hug before coming around to join Chris on the couch, the small smile she had been wearing shrinking slightly as she spoke up, a small amount of tension in her shoulders.

"Have you ever felt like...you didn't know who you are anymore?" Hibiki asked, her voice quiet as she began, her eyes staring at the other side of the room. Taking note of how her girlfriend was speaking, Chris looked at her with concern, the level of worry she had felt returning in force as the redhead continued. "I guess...I hadn't thought about just how much my leaving had changed things. And when Miku went with that one girl...how much has changed just hit me all at once."

"Hibiki…" Chris whispered out, her eyes closing as she laced her fingers in between the redhead's own. "You idiot...do you really think that you're the only one who's thought about something like that?"

"No, not really…" she replied, her small smile returning to her face. Turning towards where Chris was sitting, she continued, even as the distant look she had held earlier returned. "But that didn't stop me from kinda...losing myself, in a way. I guess that even though I didn't mean to, I may have thought that it wouldn't have changed. I was wrong...and I'm glad that I was."

"Well, do you regret it? Leaving like you did, I mean."

"No, I don't regret leaving. Maybe I would have said something first. But if I wouldn't have left, I don't think I'd be who I am today at all."

"I'm glad to hear that," Chris replied, her small smile widening slightly. Squeezing the redhead's hand gently with her own, she continued even as a sort of distant look of her own came onto her face. "Your leaving did change things, a lot more than you think. I'm a perfect example of it, too."

"Oh?" Hibiki asked, a tinge of surprise to her voice. Taking a moment to think about her next words, Chris responded, her eyes hardening slightly as she spoke.

"If you wouldn't have left, then I wouldn't have become as good of friends with Miku or the other girls as I have." A pause, Chris thinking about her next words carefully. "And your leaving...was part of what got me to learn to open up a bit."

A pause, as if Chris was pondering what else to say.

"But what you said about losing yourself...you're not the only one who's thought about that."

"Hmm?" Hibiki said in response, her attention fully on the snow-haired girl. Taking a deep breath, Chris spoke up again, voice quiet as she spoke.

"After everything ended with Finé, I felt almost...lost," the snow-haired girl said, untangling her fingers from her girlfriend's own before reaching up behind her head and fiddling with a scrunchie she wore to hold her hair in its twintails. "I didn't know what to do...and after _Kadingir_ happened and you left, it just felt even worse." Finally managing to undo one of the scrunchies, she slid it off, allowing the hair held together by it to fall freely before moving onto the other. "But as time went on, I figured out that I'm a lot more than what she tried to peg me as."

"Yeah…" Hibiki replied, a smile on her face as she listened to her girlfriend continue to speak.

"I...I'm not the best in the world at these types of things," Chris said, finally managing to undo the second scrunchy and slowly removing it. "But...I think we all think about if we're really who we think we are at times. We wouldn't be who we are today if we didn't. As long as you can move forwards and keep doing so without regretting the choices you make…then that's what allows us to grow as people."

"You're right," Hibiki said, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in front of her, the snow-haired girl's hair flowing freely down her back in the well-lit room. "And if I wouldn't have made the choices I've made, I wouldn't have gotten to be here with you. That's something I wouldn't change, no matter what." At this, she smiled warmly as Chris spoke up, a small amount of anxiety to her voice.

"Yeah...and I'm glad for that," she began, fiddling nervously with her scrunchies before taking a calming breath. "Hey...Hibiki?"

"Mmm?" the redhead responded, shaking herself to attention.

"Do you...remember when we went to the lights the night after you got out of the hospital?"

At the redhead's silent nod, Chris continued, entangling her fingers with the redhead's own as her mind raced. 'I want this...I'm more sure of it now than I've been before...and I won't let my memories of Finé stop me…'

"After we got done at the festival, you remember what we did, right?"

"Yeah…" Hibiki said, her voice quiet as she remembered their make out session at Hibiki's former apartment, and the conversation that took place afterwards. Remembering the anger she had felt at what the priestess had done to her girlfriend, Hibiki's eyes narrowed slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Chris as she prepared to speak.

"Relax, Hibiki. I wasn't thinking about what Finé did." Standing up from her seat and walking around the couch, she continued, the images of their make out session and the image of her girlfriend's reaction from earlier in the day causing her heart to race. "I...think I'm ready now."

"Hmm?" Hibiki asked, before Chris stroked the side of her face and leaned in, capturing her lips with her own, pulling away after a few moments before speaking once again.

"I'm ready, Hibiki. To give you…all of me."

"Are you sure?" Hibiki said, standing up from her seat before turning towards where Chris stood, a strawberry blush on her face. "Chris...you don't need to push yourself to do this. I love you. I don't wanna do something you're not ready for."

"I know, and I love you too," the snow-haired girl replied as the redhead made her way over to join her, a loving smile on her face. Taking the taller girl's hands in her own, she continued, returning her girlfriend's gaze with one of her own, violet meeting amber. "But...I'm sure. I want this, Hibiki. I want you. All of you...and I want to give you all of me, too."

"I feel the same way..." the redhead replied, her voice quiet as she leaned in, capturing the snow-haired girl's lips with her own, sparks shooting down their spines at the contact. Pulling away moments later, Hibiki spoke up, a fire slowly burning within her that she could feel starting to spread. "Not out here though…" she whispered, her voice lacing itself lightly with desire as Chris nodded in agreement. Both girls' eyes then turned towards the door leading to their bedroom before they headed towards it, hands entwined as Chris opened the door to reveal their shared bedroom, the king-sized bed the young couple shared almost calling them towards itself as they stepped inside, door shutting behind them.

-SotHR-

"That was incredible…" Chris said, the snow-haired girl leaning in and capturing Hibiki's lips in a gentle kiss, her voice still clearly laced with desire as she laid next to Hibiki, both girls worn out from their activities.

"Yeah...that was…." Hibiki replied, staring into her girlfriend's eyes as she spoke. "Amazing. You're amazing, Chris. What you did with your tongue there…"

"What about what you did with yours?"

Both girls laughing softly in response, the two young women smiled as Chris leaned her head on her girlfriend's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Before either girl could say anything more, a familiar scent filled Chris' nose, causing her to laugh softly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"Hibiki…"

"Hm? Chris, what's up?" Hibiki asked, a slightly worried look coming onto her face as Chris looked up, a look of small annoyance on her face as she spoke.

"Remember what I said earlier, about how if the place smelled because of you, you'd have to sleep on the couch?"

A silence followed, Hibiki's mind freezing slightly as she realized the current state of their room, the shared scent of their lovemaking filling her nostrils and forcing her to choke back a moan. Taking a deep breath, she slowly removed herself from their hug, before going over to the nearby closet and grabbing the throw blanket she had received from her mother for Christmas the year before and speaking up.

"Yeah...I'll be out in the other room," the redhead replied, a loving smile on her face as she looked back towards the snow-haired girl in earnest. "Get some sleep. I love you, Chris." At that, she left the room, her hips swaying slightly in a way that Chris couldn't help but blush at as the door closed behind her.

"Hibiki...idiot, I love you too…"

-SotHR-

Hibiki smiled softly, her eyes staring up at the ceiling of the common room as she thought back on how her night had unfolded. 'Tonight's been…amazing…' she thought, the images of the events of the nightclub followed quickly by the images of her and Chris' first time together, the latter set causing her mouth to dry immediately, the lingering remnants of her arousal stirring back to life.

"Today as a whole has been so special…and weird," she trailed off, thinking back even further to the graduation ceremony, and her reveal of how she had been alive. "Hopefully tomorrow will be just as special..." Closing her eyes and attempting to fall asleep, the sound of the door to the bedroom opening got her attention. Eyes snapping open and turning towards her shared bedroom as quiet footsteps approached, her body tensed up slightly before the owner of those footsteps spoke up, voice quiet.

"Hey, Hibiki? You awake?" Chris asked, her snow-colored hair still sticking lightly to her face and back as the moonlight filtered in through the window. As Hibiki sat up, a small smile on her face, Chris continued, a happy smile on her face gracing her nude form. "Mind if I join you? I...just wanna be with you right now. Besides, you weren't the only reason our room smells like that. I'm pretty sure we both played a big part in that..." she trailed off, her face still flushed from their prior activities as the memory of their night together returned to the front of her mind.

"Chris...you can join me any time, you know that." Laying back down as Chris walked over to join her, Hibiki felt herself relax, a content feeling filling her heart as she felt Chris lay down on top of her, resting her head on Hibiki's chest. Pulling her blanket over the two of them and wrapping her arms around Chris, Hibiki spoke up, her voice a whisper as she kissed her forehead lightly.

"I didn't expect you to react like that…" she whispered, a content purr coming from her girlfriend as she continued, Chris' head and body resting at peace. "But, I'm glad that you enjoyed it…"

"Hibiki...of course I enjoyed it. I love you...and I told you, I want to give you everything about me. I just...didn't expect to react that well…"

A small laugh from the both of them, the duo just enjoying each other's company as they laid there under the blanket.

"Tell me about it. I'm covered...but, I don't mind it at all."

"Oh?" Chris asked, a curiosity in her voice as she whispered, looking up at her girlfriend with happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah...you're amazing. And I love everything about you, Chris. You're...beautiful, fun to be with, and have an amazing personality. Plus...you do taste great."

"Hibiki…" Chris trailed off, blushing at the redhead's words as she smiled widely. "Hentai. I love you too, Hibiki. Although...maybe we should take a shower."

"Maybe we should…" the redhead replied, her voice trailing off as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend once again. Pulling away from the kiss moments later, Chris responded, returning her head to its resting place on the redhead's chest.

"Yeah...tomorrow. But Hibiki…" she trailed off, the smile she wore not shrinking. "Next time, we should grab some towels first."

Another small laugh between them, they settled in, enjoying their time together as they entered the land of their dreams.

 _ **S.O.N.G. Headquarters, Main Operations Room**_

"The commander took today off, and there's nothing going on. I'm amazed that we're still here this late," Fujitaka sat as he sat at his station, his display showing readings regarding _Gjallarhorn_. "It's not like there's been anything from _Gjallarhorn_ since it activated six months ago. It's just been sitting there without doing anything the whole time."

"Don't forget that we have another reason to be here," his teammate said, walking over to join him with a thermos in her hand. Placing it next to the brunette at the station, Aoi continued, her eyes taking note of the readings on screen. "We still need to keep track of things regarding the Ver case, remember. But you're right; these readings look identical to what we've been seeing for months now."

"I almost forgot about him," Sakuya said, nodding in silent thanks to his teammate as he grabbed a hold of the thermos she had placed near him. Taking a sip of the fresh batch of liquid caffeine, he continued, a serious look coming onto his face. "His trial's in the next couple of days, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but they're moving him to a more secure storage facility first, one built specifically to store relics," Aoi replied, stepping back and looking back at her teammate. "It's hard to believe how it's been just a few months since _Frontier_ , huh?"

"Yeah, but at the same time, we've all learned from it since then, at least I think," Sakuya replied, taking note as the door to the room slid open, the footsteps of their relief operators making themselves known as a fresh pair of operatives walked in. "And we've all changed since then, too. I mean...Tsubasa-san, Chris-san, and Miku-san all graduated from Lydian today, Hibiki-san's stardom is growing faster than anyone would have thought, and we've also had Maria-san, Shirabe-san, and Kirika-san join us officially."

"And that's all just for starters," Aoi said, nodding her agreement as the operator assigned to relieve her gave her a brief salute. Heading back to her station to log herself off of duty for the night, she continued, a sad smile written on her face. "I wish I could have taken the time off to go see them graduate today. Tsubasa, Chris, and Miku are like family to me."

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of pictures," Sakuya responded, finishing his tasks for the day and logging out of his station before saluting to the officer taking over for him for that night. "Anyways, I'm out for the night; tomorrow Ver gets moved, so we've gotta be on our toes."

Nodding in agreement, Aoi followed behind her teammate as they left the room. But even as they left into the early summer night, a sense of uncertainty settled over them, as if a prior chapter had closed, with no idea as to where the future would take them.

 _ **Unknown Location, Unknown Time**_

A thick fog filled the air as the giant gears turned, creaking loudly as they rotated slowly around in space. Before them a single platform floated in space, navy and goldenrod stone filling its floor in a gear motif as crimson carpet lined with golden vines streamed from both sides towards the center, meeting in a pool of crimson before running up the small ivory staircase at the platform's head. On its railings that were seemingly ripped from the ancient castles one would read about in storybooks, ominous spikes jutted out from the railings into the darkness above, an ominous vibe filling the air at the hands of its sole occupant.

At the top of the staircase sat a golden throne padded in crimson cushions, what looked to be golden pipes fanning out behind it and rising towards the heavens as a young woman sat upon it in silence. Her eyes closed in what appeared to be concentration as a dark cape and hat shrouded her from view, the young woman spoke up, images of a past long thought forgotten bringing a scowl to her face.

"This world still hasn't learned from how it destroyed my father…" she growled out, a dark fire rising within her similar to the flames she saw in her dreams. Standing from her seat on her throne, she smiled darkly before continuing as she lifted her hand upwards, a brilliant glow appearing before fading to reveal a translucent sphere, her eyes snapping open as she stared into it, her sky-blue orbs cold as ice as she took in the images within the sphere. "It's almost time for me to begin...and by the time I'm finished, this world will know the name Carol Malus Dienheim…"

She closed her hand around the sphere, the construct shattering in her palm and bursting into flames.

"And there will be nothing left but the ashes left behind in my wake!"

 _ **To Be Continued in...**_

 _ **"Song of the Heart Redux: GX Arc"**_

 **Author's Postscript: And with that, G arc finally comes to an end, albeit one that shouldn't surprise anyone. Yes, there will be a GX arc, as well as two other arcs beyond it, one for AXZ and another one that's fully original. As for the newly named "Symphogear XV", I can't really say at the moment; until there's more info about it, I can't give a good answer.  
**

 **I'm sure that you noticed something missing here towards the end regarding Chris and Hibiki's activities. If you want to see that scene that was cut out, then don't worry; it will appear soon when this fic makes its appearance on Archive of Our Own. My Author name there is the same as on here, so it shouldn't be too hard to find, and I'll post a note regarding that when it goes up within the next couple days.**

 **With all of that said, I'd like to take a moment to once again thank you, the readers. Without you all taking the time to read this story, who knows where we'd be? I want to make sure that I tell you that I truly appreciate every bit of support and feedback I get from each of you, regardless of if it's positive or negative feedback. Every ounce of it is appreciated, and I'm thankful to all of you.**

 **I'd also like to thank, yet again, both StealthyTanub and solopy567 for being the beta readers on this, as well as for being some of the best idea help that I could have ever asked for. Without them, the story probably would not be where it is now. Check out solo's "My Sunshine"; it's a really good piece, and one that deserves as much support as we can give it.**

 **Finally, I can't forget to thank Ada1229 for allowing me to adopt her original fic and for allowing me to make it into my own.**

 **What's next? Well, GX arc will be coming soon. There is another project that I'll be working on in the short term as well as GX arc though, so we'll see how long it takes. But don't worry, it's coming.**

 **Once again, I'd like to say thanks to all of you, and I'll see you in GX arc!**

 **-ZBD15**


End file.
